Eu monitor chefe? Não!
by Vanessa S
Summary: Dessa vez os marotos pegaram pesado em uma das brincadeiras, e as punições serão severas, mas será que isso não vai acabar sendo bom? Tiago poderá ganhar o coração de sua ruivinha com tudo isso?
1. Apresentações

Olá eu sou Tiago Potter e vou contar um pedacinho da minha história para vocês, mas primeiro vou apresentar alguns de meus amigos:

**Remo J. Lupin:** um loiro alto de olhos castanhos, um cara legal, um maroto legitimo, tirando aquela palhaçada dele de ser um CDF... nesses 7 anos de convivência eu não me acostumei muito a ter um amigo CDF, alias, um maroto CDF. Remo é a desgraça dos marotos.... Ele é meio certinho às vezes, é CDF, e o pior de tudo... Ele é um monitor... Dá para acreditar?? Monitor!!! Detalhe... Ele é monitor chefe.... Monitor chefe!! Que vergonha.... mas tirando esses defeitos dele, ele é uma ótima pessoa, e o principal, o é lobisomem também, o que faz dele um maroto por completo (mesmo quando ele não quer), e ele ainda é amigo da minha querida ruivinha... ai ai.. ah, antes que eu esqueça... o apelido dele é Aluado, por que? Porque ele vive no mundo da lua, falo literalmente... rsrsrs

_Realmente... O Remo é a desgraça dos marotos... Onde já se viu um maroto ser monitor chefe??_

**Pedro Pediggrow:** bom não tem muito o que falar do Pedrinho... a não ser que ele é baixinho, gordinho e tem cara de rato, alias ele é um rato, Rabicho, como o chamamos, é um animago ilegal assim como eu e Sirius, fazemos isso para ir com o Remo nas luas cheias... Bom rabicho é meio medroso, até hoje não entendi como ele veio parar na grifinória... e ele não apronta tanto quanto Sirius e eu, ele mais assiste do que outra coisa, por que ele sempre esta com a boca cheia de comida para ajudar...

_Você esqueceu de falar que o Pedro quando não esta comendo esta dormindo... rsrsrs_

**Sirius Black:** O que falar do Almofadinhas?... Bom para começo, o chamamos de Almofadinhas porque ele é muitooo metido e convencido também...

_Olha quem fala_...

Dá para parar de me interromper Almofadinhas? Eu estou contando a MINHA história...

_Finja que não estou aqui, Pontas_

Voltando... Sirius é como um irmão para mim, ele é mais que um maroto, que um amigo, alias falo literalmente quando digo isso... Ele até fugiu de casa e está morando lá na minha. Dá para acreditar que ele chama a minha mãe de mãe também? Que absurdo!!! Bom, Sirius é um moreno de cabelos pretos e cumpridos, digo até os ombros mais ou menos. tem olhos azuis...  
OBS pessoal: se ele arrumasse aquele cabelo iria ficar bem melhor...

_Eu arrumo meu cabelo... Você é que não consegue arrumar o seu Pontas... As meninas amam o meu cabelo e odeiam o seu... _

Deixando as idiotices e interrupções do Almofadinhas de lado... Então... Sirius e eu aprontamos muito juntos, principalmente quando vemos o Ranhoso, Seboso e Energumeno do Severo Snape andando por aí... Ele é nosso passatempo preferido...

_Nisso eu tenho que concordar... Meu dia não tem graça sem azarar o Ranhoso, alias se não fosse ele você não estaria com a ruivinha, afinal estavamos azarando ele quando recebemos esses castigos horríveis!!_

Sirius Black!!! Pare de me interromper... O Sirius às vezes me irrita, mas nada que eu não possa aturar. Já ai esquecendo.. O Sirius esta cada dia com uma garota diferente...

_Eu tenho opções... O que fazer se elas me adoram?_

... como ia dizendo... Todo dia ele sai com uma diferente, ainda bem que tem muitas garotas em Hogwarts.. rsrs... Tem dia que o Almofadinhas sai com duas ou três meninas diferentes no mesmo dia... Dá para acreditar nisso? Ele é maluco... O por isso ele é um cachorro, falo também literalmente, ele é um cachorro com as mulheres e um cachorro na forma animaga...

**Tiago Potter:** A parte pensante dos marotos...

_Mentiroso!!! Eu é que faço os planos..._

Dá para ficar quieto um minuto Almofadinhas?? Eu quero me descrever...

_Eu é que deveria te descrever... Não vai ter graça você se descrevendo... Deixa comigo... Tiago Potter, conhecido oficialmente pelos marotos como Pontas, conhecido assim pelo cabelo que nunca esta no lugar, olhos castanhos escerdeados, ele mais parece um porco espinho do que gente, e também por que ele se transforma em veado na forma animaga..._

É cervo...

_Como é disse... um veado!_

Cervo!!!!!!!!

_É a mesma coisa Pontas... Então... O Pontas também era um galinha assim como eu ele aproveitava a vida, mas depois que se apaixonou pela Lily ele virou esse chato que só fala aquela ruiva... Aparência física?? Pontas até que é bonito, mas eu sou muito mais gostoso... Ele é um pouco mais baixo que eu, moreno, cabelos pretos e espetados, e óculos redondos, acho que é só isso... Ah.. ele tem uma mania que encanta quase todas as mulheres (ex\eto a Lily)... Ele vive passando as mãos nos cabelos... Acho que ele ainda tenta arruma-los..._

Eu já desisti de arrumar o cabelo Almofadinhas...

_Enfim... esse é o Pontas... Um cara rico e chato que me emprestou a cara dele... huahaua... Brincadeira Pontas... Ele é um grande amigo e irmão para mim... Mas é um maluco!!_

Maluco pela Lily...

_Num falei que ele só fala da ruiva?_

Vamos ao que interessa, a descrição da MINHA ruivinha...

**Lilían Evans (futura senhora Potter):** Lilian é uma linda ruiva de olhos verde esmeralda, já falei que ela é linda? Têm vários apelidos dados por mim: mina ruivinha, lirio, foginho, lily, lil, lilizinha, amor da minha vida e muitos outros..

_Mas você não pode usar nenhum deles... Ela não deixa_

Voltando... Ela é Inteligente, linda, dedicada, linda, esperta, linda, boa em tudo que faz, linda, esquentadinha, linda... Resumindo... ela é quase perfeita...

_Agora disse uma coisa certa... ele é quase perfeita... Ela é nervosinha de mais e vive pegando no nosso pé..._

Pára de falar mal da minha ruivinha... Ela é estressada, mas é um amor de pessoa...

_Um amor com todos.. Até com o Rahoso, mas não tem paciência com você._

Mas no fundo ela me ama...

_Não liguem... Ele sonha de mais..._

Vamos para outra pessoa... Não vou ficar falando da minha Lily para ninguém... Vai se eles se apaixonam também?

**Marlene McKinnon:** Uma morena, cabelos cumpridos e ondulados, olhos azuis... Ela é amiga de Lily... Vamos dizer que é uma versão feminina de Sirius, tudo que um faz o outro também faz... Deve ser por isso que eles não param de discutir...

_Você não pode dizer nada... Você não passa um único dia sem escutar os gritos da ruigva, alias, vocês nunca tiveram uma conversa que não saísse em gritos..._

Voltando a falar da Lene... Ela é minha amiga e isso também me ajuda com a ruivinha... Lene também é muito inteligente, uma ótima companhia, inclusive às vezes ela até ajuda a atormentar o Ranhoso.

O outros não são tão importantes.. Então vou falando deles na história... E vamos ao que interressa...

**Galera essa aí é mais uma fic nova e completa...**

**Ela tem cerca de 25 caps. Espero que gostem. Assim que tiver dois comentários eu posto o próximo cap.**

**Bjo**


	2. O plano

Hoje faz exatamente uma semana que voltamos para Hogwarts e estamos começando o último ano na escola... Isso não é bom? Estou nas nuvens!

Meu dia não começou muito bem. Remo me acordou como de costume, só que dessa vez ele foi mais esperto que eu, sinto admitir isso, mas ele foi...

Acontece que ontem eu coloquei um feitiço na minha cama, para quando o Remo fosse me acordar o feitiço rebatesse nele, como geralmente ele tenta me acordar com um balde de água fria ou com o feitiço levi corpus, quem ia sair molhado ou ia ficar de ponta cabeça ia ser ele, mas meu plano perfeito foi por água a baixo.

Eu acordei com um troço tocando no meu ouvido. Remo disse que se chama, desprevador...

Despertador Pontas...

Esse troço aí... Ele ficou fazendo um barulho infernal que só parou quando eu levantei, mas pude ouvir o tal do despertador na cama do Almofadinhas, que tentava abafar o som com um travesseiro, e um na cama do Rabicho que já estava com a bunda no chão, do tombo que levou com o susto.

Eu amei a minha idéia

Fingindo que o Remo não me interrompeu... Fui já de mau humor para o banheiro e tomei um longo banho, só sai do chuveiro quando escutei o Almofadinhas quase derrubando a porta...

- Abre logo essa porta Pontas... Eu quero tomar banho! – gritava meu amigo cachorro.  
- Já vou... – gritei de volta, mas não desliguei o chuveiro.  
- Se não sair logo vou falar para a Lily que você dorme abraçado a um ursinho de pelúcia que tem o nome dela.

Abri a porta no instante seguinte e vi um sorriso se formar nos lábios daquele cachorro.

- Eu não durmo com ursinho nenhum. – respondi assim que abri a porta.  
- Eu sei, mas ela não sabe! – respondeu o Almofadinhas me empurrando e entrando no banheiro. – Você fez do banheiro uma piscina... Está virando um veado aquático? – gritou ele já de dentro do banheiro.  
- Veado aquático! – repetiu Rabicho se acabando de rir na cama dele.

Eu virei a cara e nem me dei ao trabalho de responder.

Terminei de me arrumar e ficamos esperando o Rabicho se aprontar.

- O que vamos fazer para o Ranhoso essa ano? Precisamos bolar algo bem legal de despedida. – disse Almofadinhas pensativo.  
- Tem que ser algo muito bom... Algo que ele nunca se esqueça... – completei com um dos meus famosos sorrisos marotos.  
- Parem os dois... O ano mal começou e vocês já querem aprontar... Não se esqueçam que agora eu sou monitor chefe e não vou facilitar para vocês... – disse o Remo sério.

Dá para acreditar que ele disse isso? Quando eu digo que ele é a desgraça dos marotos ninguém acredita...

- Você deveria é os ajudar... Com a influência que você tem, nós nunca mais levaríamos detenção... – eu disse feliz da vida, quem sabe ele não me escutasse.  
- Ficou maluco Pontas? Eu nunca vou encobertar uma mentira de vocês... Principalmente tendo a Lily como parceira.  
- Já estão assim? Parceiros? – perguntou Almofadinhas zombando. – Cuidado Pontas... Logo ele vai querer roubar a ruiva de você!  
- Não é bem assim... Eu nunca ia querer tirar a Lily do Pontas... – começou Remo meio atrapalhado enquanto que eu fechava a cara. – Você sabe não é?  
- Confio em você Aluado. – respondi simplesmente, mas o sorriso do Sirius não murchou.  
- Nunca confie num lobo meu caro Pontas...

Nesse instante o Rabicho já estava quase pronto...

- Vamos descer... Estou morrendo de fome e não quero perder o café da manhã.  
- Antes eu preciso dar uma noticia para vocês... – disse o loiro olhando apreensivo para nós.  
- Pois fale logo Aluado... – eu disse já me levantando para descer.

Remo ficou enrolando, então fomos descendo as escadas.

- Cadê o meu anjo ruivo? – perguntei assim que não vi aqueles cabelos ruivos no salão comunal.  
- Era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar... – se pronunciou Remo.  
- Pois diga logo e pare de enrolar! – pediu Sirius sem tirar os olhos da Lene que lia um livro em uma das poltronas.  
- A Lily,assim como eu, ganhou um outro dormitório, então ela, assim como eu não vamos mais dormir lá em cima e sim no dormitório dos monitores aqui em baixo. – disse ele mostrado uma porta escondida em baixo das escadas

Ficamos em choque alguns minutos. Só percebi o que se passava quando vi o Aluado sacudir a mão freneticamente na nossa frente...

- O que? – perguntamos eu e Sirius no mesmo instante já gritando e chamando a atenção de todos os presentes.  
- Isso mesmo. Não vou mais dormir no dormitório com vocês... Vou ter que ficar no dormitório dos monitores.

Rabicho deu de ombros. Ele nem parecia saber o que estava acontecendo, estava mais concentrado na rosquinha de uma primeiroanista do que na conversa.

- Você não vai nos abandonar, vai? – perguntou o Sirius.  
- Não vou abandonar. Só vou mudar de dormitório. Só posso dormir lá com vocês nas minhas noites de folga, resumindo, duas vezes por semana. – respondeu Remo ainda nos encarando.  
- Você e essa maldição. Como você foi virar monitor? Por que não renuncia? Por que não diz a Dumbledore que não quer ser monitor? – perguntei já gritando de raiva.  
- Além de ser um tonto de um monitor ainda por cima não vai mais ficar no dormitório. Quem vai me acordar na hora? Quem vai me passar às respostas? Quem vai ficar atrapalhando os nossos planos contra o ranhoso dizendo que não vai dar certo? Quem? – perguntou Sirius irritado andando de um lado ao outro gritando.  
- Vou continuar fazendo tudo isso. Só não vou mais dormir no mesmo dormitório que vocês. Parem de drama... Não é tão mal assim.  
- Não é tão mal? Renuncia logo Remo. Não agüentamos mais. – eu disse irritado.  
- Não vou renunciar Tiago, e nem vem Sirius. – disse ele quando Sirius abriu a boca para protestar. – Nada vai mudar. Vamos continuar sendo amigos do mesmo jeito. Parem com isso.  
- Por que não contou antes? – perguntei.  
- Por que sabia que vocês iriam dar esse escândalo, então fui adiando...  
- Você deveria ter contado! – gritamos Sirius e eu.  
- Mal acordaram e já estão fazendo escândalos? Potter, Sirius... Querem deixar o coitado do Remo em paz? – perguntou Lily surgindo da porta em baixo da escada.  
- Agora não é hora para sermão Lily! – disse Sirius irritado.  
- Bom dia para você também ruivinha! – eu disse com um sorriso que encanta todas as mulheres.

_Exceto a ruiva_

- Eu estou com fome! – a voz do Rabicho se fez presente pela primeira vez.  
- Vamos comer. Deixem esse traidor monitor-chefe aí. – disse o Sirius realmente aborrecido.  
- Como você agüenta isso? – ouvi a voz da Lily perguntar para o Remo antes que nós saíssemos do salão comunal.

Sérios, fomos Sirius e eu de cara fechada tomar o café. O único barulho entre os marotos era o som do Rabicho comendo, ele come feito um porco, mas enfim...

Ainda não acredito que o Remo vai nos abandonar...

Eu estava pensando nisso quando o Sirius resolveu cortar o silencio:

- Não acredito que o Aluado vai fazer isso...  
- Nem eu. Aquele lobo passou dos limites... – eu disse e vi Sirius concordar com a cabeça.  
- Vamos falar com a Mcgonagall agora mesmo! – eu disse já me levantando.  
- Melhor falar com o Dumbledore. – disse o Sirius decidido.  
- Não acham que estão indo longe de mais? – perguntou o Rabicho parando de comer por alguns segundos.  
- Não! – respondemos juntos antes de sairmos andando.

Passamos pelo Remo que estava conversando animadamente com a minha ruiva e com a Lene. Passei de vagar e escutei um pedacinho da conversa:

- Mas eles não podem agir assim com você só por causa disso... – disse Marlene parecendo irritada.  
- Os dois são assim. Logo eles voltam ao normal. – respondeu Remo.  
- Você deveria parar de andar com eles... Eles são muito crianças Remo! – disse a minha ruiva... Tenho a leve impressão que falavam de mim.  
- Eles são ótimos amigos Lily. E confio muito neles e...

Não escutei o resto. Por mim eu teria ficado ali escutando a conversa, mas ficaria muito obviou, então deixei a curiosidade lá, e fiz uma anotação pessoal: perguntar por Remo que fim deu aquela conversa quando voltássemos a nos falar.

Fomos até a sala do diretor, ou melhor, até a entrada a sala. Quando nos deparamos com a gárgula que marca a entrada nós lembramos que não tínhamos a senha para entrar.

- Você sabe a senha? – perguntei para o Sirius que parecia ainda mais aborrecido.  
- Não e você? – perguntou ele irritado.  
- Também não... - respondi tentando deixar o nervosismo de lado.  
- Vocês não deveriam estar na aula? – nos perguntou um senhor de óculos em um dos quadros.  
- Ai meu Merlin! É aula da Mcgonagall, ela vai nos matar! – gritamos antes de sair correndo rumo à sala de transfiguração.

Chegamos à sala e como de costume, nos atrasamos. Todos já estavam sentados. Pelo visto a aula ainda não tinha começado, mas a professora já estava rabiscando algo no quadro.

Entramos de fininho tentando não fazer barulho, mas nada escapa aos ouvidos da nossa querida vice-diretora.

_Puxa saco!_

Sirius adora interromper os meus pensamentos...

Mcgonagall virou e nos viu, fez aquela cara como quem diz: "Estão encrencados".

- Atrasados de novo! Entra ano e sai ano e vocês dois não mudam. Quando vão aprender?

Ficamos calados. Não somos doidos ainda para responder a fera.

- Já é a terceira vez nesse ano e só tivemos quatro dias de aulas. O que estavam fazendo? Não vão dizer que perderam a hora por que os senhores Lupin e Pediggrew estavam aqui na hora.

- Não nos acostumamos ainda com o novo horário e acabamos indo para a sala de poções, como era a nossa primeira aula na segunda feira ano passado. – respondeu o Sirius com a maior cara de pau.

Como ele pode acreditar que a Mcgonagall ia cair nessa?

E o pior... Ela caiu...

- Podem se sentar, mas espero que tenham mais cuidado da próxima vez. Olhar o horário antes de sair do dormitório é uma boa opção.

A sala inteira se matou de rir. A não ser a minha ruiva que olhava indignada para a professora e o Remo que balançava a cabeça negativamente. Ele sabia que aquilo do horário era pura invenção.

Pelo menos um pouco de sorte eu tive. Só restavam dois lugares... Ao lado da minha ruivinha que infelizmente estava na primeira carteira (como sempre) e ao lado da Lene que estava na ultima batendo papo com um garoto da Grifinória que estava na frente dela.

Já olhei para o Sirius pedindo ajuda. Ele abriu um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios e correu para sentar com a Lene, murmurou um:

- Prefiro a maluca da Lene do que a esquentada da Lily! – murmurou antes de correr e sentar com a Marlene que o recebeu com um sorriso.

Tentei disfarçar o sorriso que surgiu ao ver que o único lugar vago era ao lado da ruiva. E melhor ainda... Ela não poderia gritar comigo durante a aula.

- Posso me sentar contigo Lírio? – perguntei o mais gentil que consegui.  
- Infelizmente não tem outro lugar para você s sentar Potter. – respondeu ela depois de constatar que não havia mesmo outro lugar.  
- Obrigado.  
- E é Evans para você Potter. – ela me disse em um cochicho irritado.  
- E para você é Tiago. – respondi.

Como eu adoro irritá-la.

_Isso todos sabem... Pare de enrolar e continue contando a história..._  
Pela primeira vez vou ter que concordar com o Almofadinhas...

- Não enche Potter! – disse visivelmente tentando não gritar, mas sua voz ainda assim não passou despercebida pela professora que falava sem parar.  
- Senhor Potter, será que pode parar de perturbar sua colega e nos dizer como qual feitiço usamos para transformar objetos de madeira em objetos de ferro?

Entrei em pânico... Finalmente a Minerva tinha perguntado alguma coisa que eu não sabia responder e eu não poderia admitir isso. Então olhou suplicante para a Lily, que estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, moveu os lábios sem emitir som "Quero ver você responder essa", foi o que ela me disse, e ela tinha razão eu não tinha o que responder, então apenas sorri para a professora e passei as mãos no cabelo.

- Estamos esperando a resposta senhor Potter! – disse a severa a minha frente.

Olhei mais uma vez pra Lily, ela murmurou algo como: "Se não me perturbar na aula eu te conto", fiz que sim com a cabeça e logo já sabia a reposta da lição e todos já estavam me aplaudindo e eu fazendo sinal de vitória. A Mcgonagall me olhou com um olhar do tipo: "Como você conseguiu?", eu não disse nada, só voltei a me sentar ao lado da Lily de boca fechada e a professora voltou a dar a aula...

- Como nosso amigo Potter nos disse...

Daí em diante não escutei mais, por que pela primeira vez na minha vida a Lily foi falar comigo por livre e espontânea vontade:

- Você deveria prestar atenção nessa aula, ela vai cair nos NIEN's. – ela me disse com um leve sorriso.

Eu simplesmente sorri. Nada me veio na mente para responder.

Se você respondesse poderia estragar o momento!

Esses marotos não me deixam escrever minha história em paz... Agora é o Remo me atrapalhando... Voltando... A aula foi até que interessante, tirando a parte que eu tive que ficar calado prestando atenção. Dá para acreditar que prestei atenção na aula inteira? O que eu não faço por aquela ruiva...

Só espero que ela tenha notado meu esforço para prestar atenção por que ela me pediu...

Ela percebeu... Ela me disse algum tempo depois

Viu como é bom ter um amigo que também é amigo dela?

Só fala comigo por que sou amigo dela? Bom saber...

Esse Remo não tem jeito... Será que dá para me deixarem escrever em paz?

_Não consigo evitar Pontas... É tão legal te atormentar... Por que você não pula essa parte chata a história e vai direto ao nosso plano?_

Você é muito intrometido Almofadinhas... Vou contar o que eu acho que devo contar...

Mas ninguém quer saber se você prestou atenção na aula ou não... Eles querem saber sobre o plano... Você reparou que o nome do capitulo é "O plano?" 

Certo... Vocês venceram... Vou pular um pouco a minha narrativa. Todos já sabem mesmo sobre as minhas brigas e da Lily, mas eu tinha que contar o primeiro sorriso que a Lily me dirigiu em toda a minha vida não é? É uma coisa inédita... Geralmente eu só recebo "elogios", mas nunca um sorriso e...

_Fica quieto Pontas! Não queremos saber o que você acha. Queremos saber da história..._

Esses marotos me odeiam... Esta bem... Não precisam me interromper de novo. Voltando a minha narrativa:

Ficamos naquela mesma história de sempre por toda a semana. Sirius e eu só voltamos a falar com o Remo na quarta feira, batemos o nosso recorde de brigas... Dois dias e meio sem se falar!

_Foram os piores dias desse ano... Eu não tinha de quem pegar as anotações..._

Quando eu disse que vocês não vivem sem mim a Lily não acreditou...

As coisas voltaram a ficar interessante na quinta feira, quando nos encontramos com Ranhoso em um tempo vago:

- Olha o nosso amigo Ranhoso ali! – disse o Sirius se levantado rapidamente com um sorriso que dizia: "Vamos aprontar?"  
- Coitado do Seboso... Ele esta sozinho hoje... – eu zoei, falei alto o suficiente para que ele escutasse.  
- Deixem ele quieto gente... – pediu Remo, eu até estranhei, ele geralmente não faz objeção quando vamos zoar o Ranhoso.  
- O que acha Rabicho? – perguntou Sirius sem tirar os olhos do alvo.  
- Seria legal zoar o Ranhoso! – respondeu nosso amigo rato.  
- Então faça as honras... – disse Remo quase que desafiando Rabicho.  
- Pára com isso Remo. Você sabe que ele não vai fazer nada. – eu disse me levantando já com a varinha nas mãos.  
- Ranhoso... Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – perguntou Sirius me acompanhando em direção ao nosso "querido amigo".  
- Sai da minha frente Black. – disse o pedaço de ranho na nossa frente.  
- Que maus modos são esses Ranhoso... – eu disse fazendo sinal de negação. – Só fizemos uma pergunta inocente. E quando você vai seguir meu conselho e lavar esse cabelo? Tem medo de água? – perguntei rindo.  
- Não precisa ter medo de água Seboso... Ela não faz nada. Quem faz alguma coisa é a lula gigante se você resolver tomar banho no lago dela. Quer experimentar? – perguntou Sirius já com a varinha pronta.  
- Me deixem em paz. Potter e Black, vocês são uns arrogantes. Pensam que mandam na escola...  
- Acho melhor não falar mal deles Ranhoso. – disse Remo se juntando a nós também com a varinha em punho.

Preciso dizer que tinha metade da escola no jardim a nossa volta vendo a confusão? Acho que não...

- Agora o mestiço também veio se intrometer na conversa... – disse o Seboso parecendo sem paciência.  
- Mestiço? – perguntei já irritado.  
- Pensam que eu não sei que seu amiguinho esconde um grande segredo. Quando eu tiver certeza todos vão saber, e o Lupin vai ser expulso da escola.

Remo ficou mais branco do que costuma ser. Sirius ficou estático. Rabicho quase borrou as calças, já eu olhei para os lados e vi Lílian parecendo irritada. Será que ela sabia a verdade sobre nosso amigo?

- Ora Ranhoso, acho que você esta lendo livros de terror de mais... – eu disse tentando descontrair e consegui. Logo todos já estavam rindo, menos o meu lírio.  
- Eu sei que tem algo a esconder Lupin... – disse o Ranhoso apontando aquele dedo enorme na direção do Remo.  
- Acho que você é que esta escondendo coisa de mais Ranhoso... Como fez para aumentar tanto o tamanho do seu nariz? Não é possível que sua mãe tenha dado a luz a um ser tão feio. – disse o Aluado rindo e fazendo uma explosão de risos no local.  
- Não Remo... Acho que tudo isso é falta de banho... Devemos dar uma ajudinha para ele... – disse Sirius com um sorriso maléfico no rosto e logo eu já entendi.  
- Não podemos deixar de ajudar um amigo... É nosso dever de cidadão... Primeiro... – eu disse sorrindo. – Água! – eu disse fazendo um feitiço e jogando o Ranhoso no lago.  
- Segundo: Sabão! – disse o Sirius rindo o enchendo o lago de sabão cor de rosa.  
- Depois tem que se esfregar senão não vai adiantar tomar banho... – disse o Remo fazendo aparecer uma escova gigante que ficou afogando o Ranhoso.

Nós três olhamos para o Pedro esperando alguma coisa... E por incrível que pareça, veio:

- E por último, você precisa de um brinquedo para se distrair na banheira. – disse o Rabicho fazendo a lula acordar e começar a querer matar o Ranhoso que se debatia na água.

Ficamos rindo até que a Lily resolveu interferir.

- Potter, Black, Pettigrew, e até você Remo… Tirem ele da água agora! – gritou ela irritada.  
- Ele merece Lily! – disse o Sirius ainda rindo.  
- A festa acabou. Todos para o castelo! – gritou minha ruivinha para os outros alunos, enquanto nós ainda assistíamos o Ranhoso fugindo da lula. – Tirem ele dá água! – gritou ela mais uma vez já pegando a varinha.

Minha nossa, quando a Lily fica nervosa ela fica mais vermelha do que de costume... Se você não prestar atenção até confunde os cabelos dela com o rosto e...

_Dá para voltar para a história?_

Como esse Almofadinhas é impaciente. Nem posso mais falar do meu lírio...

- Vão tirar ele da água ou esperam que eu faça isso? – perguntou ela quase cuspindo fogo pela boca... Acho que dessa vez essa ficou nervosa.  
- Se acalme Lily... – pediu o Remo calmamente.  
- Vocês vão matar ele... – disse ela assustada vendo que a lula finalmente alcançou o Ranhoso.  
- Vaso ruim não quebra! – quem disse dessa vez foi o Rabicho... Eu até me surpreendi. Geralmente o único que contraria a Lily quando ela esta nervosa desse jeito sou eu.  
- Cala a boca Pettigrew! – disse a minha ruiva lançando um feitiço que deixou o Rabicho sem voz.  
- Calminha minha florzinha... – disse o Sirius tirando o Seboso da água.  
- Sua florzinha é a mãe, Black! Gritou ela antes de correr até o Snape.

- O que deu em você para tirar ele de lá? Ele mereceu! – eu disse pro Almofadinhas enquanto via a Lily brigando com o Ranhoso.  
- Do jeito que ela ficou nervosa era capaz de azarar nós três. – explicou-se meu amigo.  
- Eu não ia deixar... – respondi.  
- Você seria o primeiro, Pontas... – disse o Remo.  
- Não se preocupe já tenho um plano para nos vingarmos do Ranhoso e para ele nunca mais mexer com o Remo. – disse o Almofadinhas com um sorriso enorme no rosto.  
- Rindo do que Black? – perguntou a Lily chegando perto de nós.  
- Nada não Lily. – respondeu ele.

Afinal, por que todos a chamam de Lily e eu não posso?

Por que ela te odeia?

Cala a boca Aluado, ela não me odeia... Ela me ama... Só não sabe disso...

_Já falei para você não sonhar tanto Pontas..._

E já falei que a Lily me ama e algum dia vai se dar conta disso Almofadinhas... Ou não me chamo Tiago Potter!

- Vou conseguir uma bela de uma detenção para vocês... – disse ela sorrindo.  
- Você que vai monitorar ruivinha? – perguntei passando as mãos nos cabelos já feliz com a noticia.  
- Não enche a minha paciência Potter! – respondeu ela rispidamente, mas eu sei que foi só para que ninguém desconfiasse que ela me ama. – Não se preocupe Remo, vou falar agora mesmo com a professora Minerva... E os cinco estão em detenção até segunda ordem...  
- Você não pode me dar detenção Lily! – protestou meu amigo Aluado.  
- Não posso, mas o Victor pode. – disse ela mostrando o monitor da Lufa-lufa.

O Remo bateu o pé no chão irritado enquanto o tal de Victor mandava um beijo para a Lil... Peraí... Ele esta mandando um beijo para a minha ruivinha? Quem ele pensa que é? Eu vou dar um jeito nesse cara agora mesmo...

Eu já estava indo na direção dele quando senti uma mão puxando meu braço.

- Você não é louco de brigar com aquele cara na frente dela, não é? – perguntou o Sirius apontando a Lily que agora conversava com o Victor.  
- Mas ele... – comecei a protestar.  
- Ela não é sua namorada... – me disse o Aluado.

Não acredito que ele me disse isso... Ele que sempre me deu a maior força para ir atrás da Lily... Agora estão invertendo os papéis? O Sirius que era contra agora está a favor, e o Aluado esta contra... Nunca vou entender esses marotos...

- Não estou contra! – disse o Aluado no instante seguinte.

Como ele adivinhou que eu estava pensando isso? Será que ele é legimente?

- Não sou legimente Pontas, mas esta na cara que foi isso que você pensou.

Acho que estou com a maior cara de bobo do mundo.

- Acorda Pontas.. Você não pode simplesmente chegar lá e brigar com o cara sem motivo... – disse o Sirius sério.  
- Mas eu tenho motivo! – eu retruquei.  
- E qual seria? – perguntou Remo colocando a mão no queixo.  
- Ele esta dando em cima da minha Lily...  
- O problema é que ela ainda não sabe que é SUA Lily... Entendeu? – perguntou o Almofadinhas estranhamente sério.  
- Depois damos um jeito nele. Agora vamos subir. – disse o Aluado mudando o rumo da conversa.

A ultima coisa que vi a Lily fazendo foi dando um beijo no rosto do Victor e saindo em direção a Marlene.

Anotação pessoal: Descobrir com a Lene o que a Lily viu nesse cara de sapo!

_Cara de sapo? Não tinha apelido melhor para o cara não?_

Vou ter que concordar com o Sirius... Que apelido mais sem criatividade Pontas... Cara de sapo é muito gay...

Dá para os dois irem dormir e me deixar continuar a minha história em paz? – nossa eu já estou até gritando...

Bom... Subimos para o quarto correndo, estamos mesmo é fugindo da Minerva que ia nos dar uma detenção em pleno final de semana...

Ficamos na cama sem nada para fazer... Remo foi ler... Novidade! – irônico – Sirius foi arrumando o cabelo na frente do espelho... Ele esta parecendo um gay e esta se tarando... Imaginem Sirius Black em frente a um espelho fazendo pose e passando cantadas... Exatamente assim que meu amigo Almofadinhas esta agora...

_Eu não pareço um gay..._

Como você esta estressado... Só fiz um comentário...

_Não se esqueça que o veado aqui é você Pontas._

Mas você esta parecendo um gay Almofadinhas... Desde quando pessoas heterossexuais passam cantadas para si mesmas no espelho?

_Nem vou responder_

- O que esta fazendo Almofadinhas? – perguntou o Rabicho chegando ao quarto com um monte de comida de baixo dos braços.  
- Treinando umas cantadas novas para meninas novas... – respondeu ele confiante piscando galanteador para o espelho.  
- Você esta parecendo um gay domesticado... – o Aluado é de mais quando quer.  
- Não estou não... Vocês nunca fizeram isso, não? – perguntou o Sirius nos olhando.  
- Não! – respondemos os três.  
- Vamos mudar de assunto... Lembram que eu falei do plano mestre para acabar com o Ranhoso?  
- Resolveu contar? – perguntou o Aluado curioso.  
- Pode apostar...

**

- Mas isso é loucura. Não vou fazer isso! – disse o Aluado decidido.  
- Eu topo! – eu respondi na mesma hora.  
- Por que não Aluado? – perguntou o Sirius com a maior cara de cachorro sem dono.  
- Por que pode dar errado.  
- Não vai dar errado. É só apagarmos a memória dele depois. É simples. Só queremos dar um susto nele.  
- Eu amei a idéia. Por mim a colocamos em prática amanhã mesmo. – eu disse empolgado.  
- Não vou participar disso. E se ele morre? – perguntou o Remo aflito.  
- Acha mesmo que ele iria morrer? Pontas e eu estaremos lá e não deixaremos isso acontecer...  
- Seria legal ver a cara de pânico do Ranhoso... – disse o Rabicho entre um biscoito e outro. - Até o Pedrinho aceitou... Vamos lá Aluado. Ponha seu lado maroto para fora...  
- Eu sou monitor chefe e não posso permitir que... – começou ele.  
- Você e essa maldição! – eu disse irritado. – Renuncia ao cargo! É inaceitável um maroto monitor!  
- Cuidado para não morder a língua Pontas! Advertiu-me ele.  
- Se eu me tornasse um monitor algum dia eu me matava! – respondi fingindo um suicídio dramático.  
- Não exagere. Bom marotos vou para o meu dormitório. – disse o Aluado se levantando.  
- Promete que vai pensar Aluado? – perguntou o Sirius quase implorando.  
- Vou pensar Almofadinhas... Vou pensar... – disse ele se levantando.  
- Se ver a Lene avisa que eu quero falar com ela? – eu pedi.  
- Claro. Vou indo. Boa noite!  
- Estamos te vigiando no mapa seu safado! – disse meu amigo cão pegando o mapa do maroto.  
- Podem vigiar. Não vou fazer nada de mais... A não ser ficar em um salão próprio de monitores fazendo relatórios até altas horas com minha amiga Lily.. – disse ele já correndo escada a baixo antes que eu o matasse.

Que amigo traíra. Vai ficar horas com a minha ruivinha e ainda tem coragem de me falar isso.

Cheguei ao salão e me deparei com aquela cabeleira linda:

- Boa noite meu lírio. – eu disse ao pé do ouvido dela. Nenhuma mulher resiste.  
- Má noite Potter! E pela milésima vez, me chame de Evans. Não te dei intimidade para mais nada.  
- Mas podemos ter intimidade agora se aceitar sair comigo.  
- Já disse que NÃO Potter! – gritou ela no meu ouvido. – E não pensa que vai ficar sem detenção. A professora disse que vai pensar em algo para vocês fazerem. – disse ela triunfante.  
- Sendo do seu lado... – eu sei que a cantada é velha, mas é que não deu tempo de inventar outra...

_Sei..._

- Sendo do seu lado vai ser um inferno...  
- Isso mesmo ruiva... Quente e pervertido. – eu respondi com a cara mais sexy que consegui.

Adivinhem o que eu ganhei em troca? Um belo de um tapa na cara que dou muito.

- Quem fala o que quer ouve o que não quer! – e disse o Remo enquanto eu massageava minha bochecha.  
- Vamos Remo? – perguntou a ruiva me ignorando.  
- Vamos Lily. – respondeu o lobo traidor.  
- Boa noite Lene! – disse meu anjo.  
- Eu não ganho nem um "boa noite Tiago?"  
- Má noite Potter! – ela me disse antes de entrar na tal sala dos monitores.

Se curiosidade matasse, eu já estava morto... Queria muito ver como era aquela sala...

- Queria falar comigo Ti? – me perguntou Marlene.  
- Queria sim... – eu disse indo me sentar ao lado dela.  
- Se é sobre a tal sala dos monitores... Não sei nada. E também estou curiosa, mas não posso entrar lá. Tem um feitiço na porta. Só podemos entrar lá com a permissão dos dois monitores chefes, e como não tive chance de falar com o Remo ainda... – como ela fala...  
- Também estou curioso, mas não era isso. – eu disse meio sem graça.  
- Então é o que? Mais um plano para conquistar a Lily? Já vou dizendo que ela esta de TPM e é melhor nem provocar...  
- Não é isso também... Estou sem planos no momento... – eu respondi rindo.  
- Então diz logo que já to curiosa moreno.  
- Sabe aquele tal de Victor? O monitor da lufa-lufa? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.  
- Já entendi tudo. Não se preocupe. A Lily não dá bola para ele. Ela só tem olhos para um moreno gostoso que anda por aí.  
- Quem? – perguntei irritado.  
- Calminha Ti... Estava falando de você.  
- Obrigado pela parte do gostoso, mas sei que é mentira. O dia que Lílian Evans admitir de livre e espontânea vontade que me ama vai chover unicórnios.  
- Ela não precisa admitir para que eu saiba... – respondeu minha amiga sorrindo marotamente. – Que tal um veracidium na comida dela?  
- Não acredito que você me sugeriu isso... Eu nunca faria nada do tipo. Só você e o Sirius seriam capaz de fazer isso com alguém.  
- Não me compare com o cachorro do seu amigo... – disse ela levemente irritada. – Então? O que vão aprontar? Quero participar... Faz tempo que não apronto com o Ranhoso.  
- Infelizmente não posso contar... Se te contasse ia ter que te matar. – eu respondi sorrindo.  
- Se não me contar eu conto pra Lily do mapa do maroto...  
- Pode contar. Do jeito que ela é nunca vai acreditar que os "arrogantes" fizeram isso...  
- Ainda não sei como você pode conhecer ela tão bem se ela nem fala com você...  
- Sou bom observador.  
- Não aprontou nada? – me perguntou desconfiada.  
- Não... Para te provar que sou bom observador... Vi certos olhares de uma certa morena para um certo cachorro ultimamente.  
- Calunia! – disse ela pulando do sofá da minha frente e grudando o dedo indicador no meu rosto.  
- Se fosse calunia você não teria ficado tão nervosa. – eu disse afastando ela.  
- Marlene Mckinon nunca irá se apaixonar.  
- Vou ter que ouvir isso mais quantas vezes? – perguntei para mim mesmo pensando na Lene e no Sirius. – Vocês dois são idênticos! – eu disse já ao pé da escada.  
- Não me compare aquele maluco! – gritou ela irritada enquanto eu subia rindo.

- Que sorriso é esse Pontas? – perguntou Sirius assim que eu entrei no quarto.  
- Tirando o fato de eu estar perturbando a Marlene? – perguntei ainda rindo.  
- Tirando isso... - ele me disse entediado.  
- A Lily já deu vários foras no monitor cara de sapo.  
- Quem?O da lufa-lufa? – me perguntou o Sirius curioso.  
- Esse mesmo. – respondi me jogando na cama.  
- Me diz em quem a ruiva não dá um fora? Tirando a minha pessoa linda, que se fosse pedir ela nunca teria coragem para negar, mas como sou seu amigo...  
- Nem um pouco convencido. Se ela não me quer... É claro que não iria querer você! – respondi revirando os olhos.

Dá para acreditar em como ele é convencido? E depois ainda fala que eu sou pior que ele, mas eu não acho, eu só conto os fatos!

Se o que você disse não é ser convencido, então o mundo esta perdido...

Depois de ficarmos falando de mulheres por mais algumas horas enquanto o rabicho comia e ria das nossas conversas fomos dormir.

**Oi gente..... espero que tenham gostado do cap...****  
**


	3. A pior detenção

Acordamos tarde naquele domingo. E só acordamos por que o Remo apareceu com a Marlene no quarto.

Como ele traz uma garota para o quarto para me ver acordando? Tudo bem que sou bonito de qualquer jeito, mas eu estava desprevenido e de mau humor...

- Acordem seus preguiçosos! – gritou Remo mais uma vez na nossa cabeça.

- Bom dia rapazes! – disse minha amiga Marlene radiante de felicidade.

- O que há de bom? – perguntou o Almofadinhas caminhando para o banheiro.

- Bela samba canção Black! – disse Marlene rindo.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa que não entendi e eu fiquei deitado enquanto o Remo tentava fazer o Rabicho parar de comer.

- Que cara é essa Ti? – perguntou a Marlene sentando na cama do Sirius (que é ao lado da minha).

- Estava pensando...

- Na Lily? – perguntou o Remo do outro lado do quarto.

- Na Lily... – respondi com um suspiro. – Tenho que arrumar um jeito de ficar perto dela, para provar que não sou quem ela pensa...

- Você já esta fazendo um grande progresso sentando ao lado dela na aula da Mcgonagall. – respondeu minha amiga.

- Não exatamente. Estamos juntos por que sem querer fizemos dupla e temos que terminar o trabalho... Queria que ela me notasse...

- Garanto que ela te nota! Só os gritos dela... – começou o Rabicho.

Eu só joguei uma almofada que o acertou em cheio.

- Estão começando uma guerra de travesseiros sem mim? – perguntou Almofadinhas saindo do banheiro já pronto para um passeio. – Nossa que cara de velório Aluado...

- Lua cheia! – respondeu ele dando de ombros.

Não se preocupem a Marlene também sabe do segredo do Remo, e por incrível que pareça ela também é uma animaga ilegal, uma gata para ser mais detalhista. Deve ser por isso que ela é o Sirius nunca se entenderam muito bem.

- Posso ir com vocês hoje? – perguntou ela animada.

- É melhor não... Temos um plano contra o Ranhoso e é melhor você não estar envolvida. – respondi.

- Deixa! – choramingou ela.

- Pode ir. Não vai ter plano nenhum... – respondeu o Remo.

- Não! Façam o plano sim, mas eu quero participar. – disse Marlene na mesma hora.

- E o que vai dizer para a Lily? – perguntou o Almofadinhas sentando ao lado dela.

- Direi que vou dar uma volta com os caras mais bonitos da escola! – respondeu Marlene abraçando o Sirius pelos ombros.

- Eu sei que sou irresistível! – disse o Sirius com um sorriso enorme.

- Eu estava falando do Tiago e do Remo! – respondeu minha amiga fazendo Rabinho e eu rir, Remo ficar vermelho e Sirius fechar a cara.

- O dia que o Aluado for mais bonito que eu... –começou o Sirius.

- Admitiu que eu sou mais bonito e gostoso! – eu disse todo charmoso passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Melhor mudar de assunto, não é? – perguntou Remo.

- Nossa Remo... Não é melhor você tomar sua poção? Cara você esta pálido... – começou Sirius o analisando.

- Eu estou bem, na medida do possível.

- Alguém viu a minha foguinho? – eu perguntei depois que sai do banho.

- A vi hoje cedo. Ela estava lá na sala dos monitores fazendo lição de casa. Pelo visto vai ficar lá um bom tempo. – respondeu meu amigo lobo.

- Não vai não. Vou arrastar ela para o salão comunal. Me esperem que já volto, e se possível com a ruiva. – disse a Marlene se levantando da cama do Sirius e indo até a porta. – Ah, Remo me dá permissão para entrar no salão dos monitores? – perguntou a morena antes de sair do quarto.

- Permissão concedida! – meu amigo respondeu.

- Só quero saber quando eu vou poder entrar lá! – eu disse emburrado.

- Eu vou lá agora mesmo, perturbar a ruiva! – disse o Sirius se levantando também e saindo atrás da Marlene.

- Todos podem entrar nesse salão menos eu? – perguntei me jogando emburrado na cama.

- Nem todos Pontas... O Rabicho não pode... – respondeu o Remo.

- Isso foi para me animar Aluado? – perguntei irônico.

- Não... É que eu gosto de te perturbar Pontas... – respondeu ele dando o primeiro sorriso do dia.

- Percebi! Mas espere... Eu ainda vou conseguir a permissão da ruiva para entrar lá... Você vai ver... – eu disse confiante.

- Vou esperar sentado, ou melhor, dormindo. - disse o Aluado já deitando na cama que era dele (antes dele ir para o outro dormitório).

Logo eu fui ao céu e voltei. Quando dei por mim vi aquela cabeleira ruiva ser arrastada para dentro do meu dormitório. Ela estava linda...

- Olha quem eu trouxe! – disse a Marlene vindo com ela.

- Graças a mim... – disse o Sirius convencido.

- Como conseguiram tirar ela dos livros? – perguntou Remo abobado.

- Vamos dizer que o Sirius é um cabeça de ovo, mas é bem forte. – respondeu a Marlene.

- Não vou ficar aqui com essa louca. Tenho um encontro... – disse ele se olhando no espelho.

- Outro? – perguntei assustado.

- Outro sim... Hoje tenho dois encontros... O primeiro é com uma gata da Corvinal e depois do almoço tenho outro encontro, mas com uma sonseriana.

- Vai sair com uma menina da sonserina? – perguntei surpreso.

- Isso mesmo... – respondeu ele arrumando os cabelos.

- Duas no mesmo dia? – perguntou a Lily também surpresa.

- Tenho que aproveitar a vida... – respondeu meu amigo cão.

- Pelo menos não são da grifinória. – respondeu à ruiva dando de ombros.

- E qual seria a diferença? – perguntei falando pela primeira vez com ela naquele dia.

- A diferença Potter, é que elas não vão vir chorar no meu ombro e sim no da monitora da casa delas. – respondeu ela se sentando em uma poltrona que tem no quarto.

- E por que elas vão chorar no seu ombro? – perguntei confuso, afinal a Lily não tem nada a ver com a história.

- Por que elas pensam que eu tenho que dar detenção para vocês dois quando magoam elas. – respondeu à ruiva arrumando os cabelos.

- Sério? – perguntei.

- É sério Tiago... Quando a Marlene dá os foras dela, os rapazes vêm me perturbar... – respondeu o Aluado.

- Eu não dou tantos foras assim como o Sirius. Ele mente de mais para as meninas... – disse a Marlene irritada.

- E você não? – perguntou a ruiva irônica.

- Eu nunca disse que amava ninguém... – respondeu a morena irritada.

- Engraçado... Eu ouço isso todos os dias... O Sirius fala isso sempre... – eu disse me fazendo de desentendido.

- Mas é diferente Ti. – respondeu minha amiga.

- E qual a diferença? – perguntou a minha ruivinha.

- A diferença é que quando eu disser que amo é por que eu amo já o Black... – respondeu ela.

- Todos os homens mentem. Nunca acredite neles... – disse a minha ruiva irritada, mas eu nem tinha feito nada e ela já estava irritada...

- Pára tudo! Nem todos mentem... – eu disse, mas ao ver a cara de reprovação da Lily resolvi melhorar a minha resposta – Toda vez que um maroto diz que ama é por que ama. Assim como eu te amo ruiva.

- Já começou com as mentiras logo cedo Potter? – me perguntou ela irritada e saiu do quarto batendo o pé.

- Eu vou junto. Tenho um encontro agora. – disse a Marlene se olhando mais uma vez no espelho. – Estou bonita?

- Ótima! – respondemos Aluado e eu.

- Quer parar de comer um minuto Rabicho? – eu perguntei vendo meu amigo que nem ao menos tinha tomado banho e já estava comendo há horas.

- Não dá Pontas! – respondeu ele.

Eu revirei os olhos em desaprovação e me virei para o Remo:

- Vamos Aluado... Vai ser divertido ver a cara de pânico do Ranhoso...

- Não. É muito perigoso Pontas!

- Não é não... Nós vamos estar lá... Você tem uns seis dias para mudar de idéia... - eu disse confiante, sei que o Remo vai mudar de idéia, se não mudar por bem ele muda por mal.

- Você sabe que não vou mudar de idéia. – ele me respondeu.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que você vai mudar de idéia! – eu disse confiante antes de sair do quarto.

Os dias se passaram sem muito movimento.

_Mentira..._

Eu só estava brincando com eles Almofadinhas... Como dias de lua cheia vão ser calmos? Certo... Passávamos o dia perturbando o Remo para executar o nosso plano e a noite inteira fazendo companhia para o nosso amigo.

Dá para acreditar que só vi a Lily nas aulas? Sério... Ela e a Marlene tinham sumido. A Marlene eu sei que estava nos seus encontros, assim como quando o Sirius sumia também, mas o que deu na ruivinha? Tudo isso era para me evitar? Sou tão desprezível assim? Claro que não! Eu sou é irresistível, ela deve estar sumindo para não ter que me agarrar no meio do corredor como fez uma menina ontem.

Vou contar mais ou menos como foi:

_Eu conto..._

Vai lá... Conta aí Almofadinhas...

_Flashback do agarramento ao Pontas no corredor do terceiro andar:_

_Estávamos o Pontas e eu procurando o Remo que para variar tinha sumido. Sabe como é... Depois da lua cheia ele fica meio depressivo e às vezes some..._

_De repente uma doida veio correndo na nossa direção, pelo menos a maluca era bonita, uma terceiroanista, eu acho, então... Ela veio correndo na nossa direção, pensei que ela estava brincando de pega-pega com alguém ou fugindo de alguém, mas foi só impressão por que no instante seguinte eu agarrou o pescoço do Pontas._

_Quase que meu amigo cai no chão, à menina não parecia ser tão leve como ela pensa que é. Ela pulo no pescoço do coitado do Pontas e gritou no ouvido dele:_

_- Tiaguinho! Meu amor estou com saudades.._

_Vi o Pontas olhar para mim perguntando quem seria aquela maluca. Eu simplesmente dei de ombros. E ela continuou gritando:_

_- Quando vamos sair gatinho? – perguntou ela ainda sem soltar meu amigo, que ficou com os braços abertos para mostrar que nem estava tocando na menina._

_- Não sei... A... – acho que ele tentou adivinhar o nome da garota._

_- Anita! – respondeu ela ainda grudada nele e sem deixar de sorrir._

_- Prazer, mas será que dava para sair de cima de mim? – perguntou ele furioso quando viu alguns cabelos vermelhos surgirem no corredor._

_- Só te solto quando você aceitar sair comigo! – respondeu ela mordendo o pescoço dele._

_Dá para acreditar que a menina estava provocando ele? O impossível de acreditar foi que ele resistiu. Meu amigo superou os hormônios... E problema é que a ruiva não viu a cena inteira._

_- Vamos a Hogsmead quando tiver? – perguntou a menina. Cara como ela é insistente._

_- Não! – disse o Tiago assim que Lílian passou do nosso lado._

_- Por que não? Ainda por causa dessa metida da Evans? – perguntou ela finalmente descendo do pescoço do meu amigo e fazendo a Lily, que escutou, tudo parar de andar na mesma hora._

_- Ela não é metida. – respondeu o Tiago já furioso._

_- Não fale de mim com qualquer uma Potter. – disse a ruiva furiosa se virando para os dois._

_- É sempre você que fica no meu caminho Evans. Primeiro com a história de ser monitora, depois o Victor e agora o Tiago._

_- Dá para me deixar em paz? Se você tem tanta inveja assim por que não enfia a cabeça de baixo da terra e fica lá imaginando que é eu? Sai do meu pé. E faça o que quiser com aquele Victor e com o arrogante e mentiroso do Potter. – foi o que a ruiva disse antes de sair andando e xingando todo mundo._

_- Eu ainda acabo com essa Evans! – disse a tal da Anita irritada. – Vamos ou não Tiago? – perguntou ela docemente para ele._

_- Já disse que não. – respondeu ele irritado._

_Fim do flashback do ataque ao Pontas_

Até que o Sirius contou direitinho. Aquela menina é maluca... Como ela sai agarrando os outros por aí? E ela ainda ficou com raiva quando eu dei um fora nela. O pior de tudo foi à ruivinha. O que será que passou na cabeça dela quando ela disse tudo aquilo? A parte boa é que ela disse que não quer o Victor!

[u]Mas disse coisa pior de você[/u]

Ela faz isso para disfarçar Aluado.

Tirando esse agarramento e nossas saídas noturnas, não fizemos nada de útil naquela semana.

E finalmente no sábado de tarde convencemos o Remo de livre e espontânea pressão a deixar a gente colocar o plano em prática.

- Então topa Remo? – perguntou o Sirius com a poção na mão.

- Se eu não topar vocês vão mesmo jogar essa veracidium na minha comida? – perguntou ele olhando a poção tenebrosa.

- Não tenha duvidas! – respondeu Rabicho.

- E se eu me recusar a comer? – perguntou ele em mais uma tentativa de escapar do nosso plano.

- Você vai comer! – eu respondi ameaçadoramente.

- Vocês venceram. Podem colocar o plano do Sirius em prática. – ele disse por fim.

- Até que enfim! – gritamos felizes.

O Sirius foi correndo pagar papel e eu fui chamar minha coruja, enquanto o Rabicho ficou no salão comunal com o Aluado, tentando não deixar ele mudar de idéia. Mentira... Quem acreditou que o Rabicho estava sem comer? É claro que ele não levantou por que estava se acabando de tanto comer.

E foi aí que começou nosso plano. Estávamos marcando tudo para o dia seguinte. Domingo, ultimo dia de lua cheia... Já estão entendendo?

[u]Claro que ninguém entendeu Pontas. Você não disse o que vamos fazer...[/u]

Nosso plano era dar um susto no Ranhoso. Ele vivia dizendo que queria saber qual era o segredo do Aluado, então era isso mesmo que ele iria saber. Sabemos pela Marlene que o Snape é muito curioso, então fomos escrever uma carta para ele, anônima é claro:

_Severo Snape,_

_Se você quer mesmo saber o que o maroto Remo J. Lupin faz todo mês, venha sozinho e escondido até o salgueiro lutador no domingo. Assim que começar a escurecer você saberá o que ele tanto esconde._

_Ass.: Um conhecido_

Ficou legal a carta não é?

Mandamos a carta de madrugada quando o Remo (lobisomem) finalmente dormiu. O dia seguinte seria longo.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando se nós somos loucos, não é? Bem... O plano é deixar ele saber de tudo, mas depois vamos apagar a memória dele para que ele não lembre e que não espalhe por aí o segredo do Aluado.

_Plano perfeito eu sei! Vinda de uma pessoa tão perfeita como eu..._

Não liguem... O Almofadinhas é exibido de mais.

Então vamos logo para o domingo...

Nosso domingo começou como de costume. Adivinhem? Acertou quem falou que o Remo nos acordou um banho água fria, é que nós já tínhamos acabado com o tal despravador.

[u]Despertador[/u]

Descemos para o salão comunal algum tempo depois, e nos encontramos com a Marlene por lá:

- Bom dia! – dissemos todos juntos.

- Bom dia! Por que essa animação toda? – perguntou ela ainda tomando o suco de abóbora.

- Finalmente convencemos o Remo a colocar o nosso plano em prática. – Sirius respondeu feliz se sentando ao meu lado.

- E a minha ruivinha? – perguntei.

- Se alguém conseguir tirar ela daquela sala... Ela me disse que esta fazendo os relatórios das detenções.

- Esta? – perguntou o Remo surpreso.

- Esta sim! – respondeu minha amiga.

- Que droga! Tenho que ir. – disse o Remo pegando umas torradas e correndo para o salão comunal.

- Ele fica mais tempo com ela agora do que você! – eu disse chateado.

- Para você ver... Essa praga de ser monitor... – disse Marlene dando de ombros.

- O Remo é amaldiçoado... Não dá para aceitar ter um monitor chefe nos marotos... – eu disse revoltado. – Rabicho, quer parar de comer um minuto?

- Não liga Tiago. Ele é assim... – disse o Sirius sem nem ao menos olhar para mim.

- Está dando em cima de quem desta vez? – perguntei vendo ele olhar para um grupinho de garotas.

- Estou de olho na morena de olhos verdes. – respondeu ele mandando beijo para a garota. – Me empresta um pedaço de papel? – pediu ele já procurando uma caneta no bolso das vestes.

- Vai dizer que a ama? – perguntou Marlene rindo e entregando o papel.

- Não! Vou dizer que sonhei com ela. – disse o Almofadinhas.

- E como foi o sonho? – perguntou o Rabicho.

- É mentira Rabicho! Não sabe que o passatempo preferido do Sirius é mentir para as mulheres?

- Por isso que ele tem tantas? – perguntou o meu amigo rato.

- Exatamente. Mulher você leva na lábia meu caro amigo. – respondeu Sirius já mandando o bilhete em forma de pássaro.

- No seu caso você usa a barriga! – eu disse para ele, que como de costume, não entendeu a piada.

Eu e a Marlene saímos para dar uma volta pelo castelo, já que o Sirius foi para mais um encontro, Rabicho foi comer na cozinha e o Remo e a Lily estão trancados na sala dos monitores.

OBS: Marlene só não foi para um encontro por que fez uma aposta coma ruiva. Lily disse que a Lene não fica uma semana sem um encontro. E como minha amiga Lene adora desafios...

- Sabe Lene... Eu acho que você deveria ter feito à ruiva sair comigo...

- Você sabe que ela iria ficar com raiva de nós dois. Você tem que arrumar um jeito de ficar perto dela Ti.

- Sua amiga é muito complicada! – eu disse confuso.

- Vou pensar em algo para ajudar você, mas vamos mudar de assunto...

- Quer falar de quem? Do Sirius? – perguntei rindo.

- Não seu engraçadinho. Quero perguntar como vocês escaparam da detenção da Mcgonagall essa semana.

- Nós somos marotos... – eu disse passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Certo... Agora vamos para a parte em que você me conta a verdade! – ela me disse rindo.

- Nem sobre tortura! – eu disse já me colocando de pé.

- Tem certeza, senhor Potter? – ela perguntou também levantando.

- Absoluta! – eu disse antes de começar a correr.

Logo já estávamos os dois correndo feito dois malucos pelos jardins. Um ou outro aluno até parava para ver a cena... Realmente... Imaginem a cena... Nós dois correm e rindo. Isso não parece cena de casal de namorados? Pois foi o que pensou uma certa pessoa quando viu isso.

Chegou uma hora que casei de correr da Lene e parei ainda rindo. Ela conseqüentemente caiu em cima de mim e ficamos lá, eu deitado no chão e ela sentada nas minhas pernas.

- Me conta... – pediu ela rindo.

- Não conto! – eu disse rindo.

- Vou te torturar até você contar! – ela disse pegando uma pena.

- O que você pretende fazer com isso? – perguntei receoso.

- O que você acha? – perguntou ela rindo antes de me atacar com a pena. Dá para acreditar que aquela maluquinha ficou fazendo cócegas em mim?

Sério... Eu tenho muita cócega... E pelo visto ela sabia...

Tudo estava um mar de rosas quando vi um furacão ruivo passar por nós.

- Opa! – ela disse saindo de cima de mim.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntou o Remo irritado.

- Estávamos zoando! – eu respondi. – O que houve?

- Quando eu finalmente convenci a Lily de vim ficar com vocês nós nos deparamos com vocês no maior amasso. – respondeu meu amigo lobo.

- Você entendeu errado Remo. Eu estava torturando o Tiago com cócegas para que ele me contasse umas coisas. – disse Marlene surpresa.

- O pior não foi eu ter entendido errado, e sim uma certa ruiva de olhos verdes... – ele disse chateado.

- Ela... – eu comecei, mas não sabia como terminar a frase.

- Ela ficou com ciúme! – Remo fez o favor de terminar a frase.

- E agora quem está em uma encrenca sou eu! – a Lene disse arrumando as vestes. – Vou tentar conversar com ela, mas acho que ela não vai me escutar. – disse ela antes de sair atrás de ruiva.

- Acho que eu também vou... –comecei... – Espera aí... Você disse que a Lily ficou com ciúme? – eu perguntei confuso.

- Agora que caiu a ficha? Pensei que você era mais esperto Pontas.

_Não se preocupe Aluado, ele sempre foi meio lerdo quando se trata da ruiva._

- Você acabou de afirmar que a Lily me ama? – perguntei já dando pulos de alegria.

- Pelo menos foi o que pareceu. – respondeu o Remo.

Eu não tive noticias da Lily nem da Marlene depois disso. E para a minha alegria, logo chegou à hora do nosso plano ser colocado em prática.

Saímos como de costume, Remo foi com a moça da ala hospitalar para o salgueiro lutador, logo depois Rabicho, Almofadinhas e eu fomos logo depois que a enfermeira foi embora.

Assim que entramos podemos ver a silhueta do Ranhoso escondido atrás de uma árvore nos espionando.

Aquele seria o dia perfeito! Mas...

Entramos no salgueiro como de costume, já se podia ouvir os gritos de dor do Remo quando vimos nosso alvo nos seguindo.

Evitamos ao máximo nos transformarmos em animagos, o que foi bem útil.

Snape correu para dentro da casa quando escutou o grito do Remo, nós é claro, estávamos na minha capa, e Rabicho estava como rato, então ele não nos viu dentro do túnel, só do lado de fora.

Pelo pouco de vi depois disso Ranhoso chegou no momento certo que Remo perdia as ultimas características humanas. As garras já estavam presentes, os olhos amarelos, e o pelo já estava começando a crescer quando o Ranhoso chegou, mas foi o suficiente para ele exclamar:

- O Lupin é um lobisomem! – ele disse, ou melhor, gritou assim que nosso amigo assumiu a forma lupina.

O cara saiu em disparado para fora da cabana quando o nosso amigo olhou para ele acho que o Remo deve ter pensado: "Jantar!", apesar de que se ele comer o Ranhoso ele vai ficar em uma tremenda dor de barriga.

O Remo, ou melhor, Lobisomem começou a correr atrás do Snape, deu até dó do cara... Ele corria tanto e aparentava ter tanto medo que eu acho que ele se borrou na calça.

_Disso eu não tenho duvidas... Está mesmo um cheiro ruim..._

Assim que vimos que o Ranhoso não iria mais olhar para trás, o medo era muito grande para ele ariscar, afinal, ele não é um grifinoriano como nós...

[u]Vá direto a parte que o plano dá errado...[/u]

Como quiser Aluado...

Sirius se transformou em sua forma animaga, ou seja, não mudou nada, continuou sendo um cachorro...

_Vou considerar um elogio_

Ignorando o cachorro... Enquanto o Almofadinhas segurava o Aluado no lugar, para que ele não mordesse o Ranhoso, por que se isso acontecesse o Aluado iria nos matar, eu ia atrás do Ranhoso para apagar a memória dele.

_Foi aí que as coisas começaram a dar errado. Até então o meu plano esta dando certo, mas se quer alguma coisa bem feita faça você mesmo. Deixei as coisas nas mãos do Pontas e olha o que deu ele se deixou... _

Se não reparou o narrador da história sou eu Almofadinhas!

Voltando... Assim que o Seboso saiu do salgueiro eu fui falar com ele, alias fui implicar com ele:

- Para que correr tanto Seboso? – eu perguntei já com a varinha nas mãos.

- Um... Lo... Lobiso... Lobisomem. Ele é um lobisomem! – gritou ele em pânico.

- Sério? Eu nem tinha reparado... – eu falei irônico.

- Eu vou contar para o diretor. O Lupin vai ser expulso! – disse ele olhando para o nada enquanto via para que lado ficava a escola.

Cara foi à melhor cena da minha vida... O Ranhoso estava morrendo de medo. Foi tão bom ver ele daquele jeito... Borrado de medo. O problema foi o cheiro, mas aquela cena estava compensando.

- Logo se vê que você não é da grifinória. Sair correndo de um lobisomem? Isso é coisa que um homem faz? – eu perguntei sério. – Me desculpe, esqueci que você torce para o outro time! – eu disse rindo.

- Você sempre soube que o Lupin era um mestiço imundo, não é?

- Chame ele de mestiço mais uma vez e vai preferir não ter nascido! – eu disse nervoso.

_Viram o que o amor faz? Que lindo o Pontas defendendo o Aluado_

[u] Obrigado por isso Pontas...[/u]

Disponha Aluado... E Não enche Almofadinhas... Eu quero narrar à parte que o plano dá errado.

- Foi você que mandou a carta anônima não foi? – perguntou ele ainda tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

- Foi por quê? O que foi Ranhoso... Não precisa tremer tanto... O pior ainda está por vir. Diga adeus a essa sua lembrança. – eu disse já com a varinha pronta para o feitiço, mas como nem tudo dá certo na minha vida...

- Sabia que você estava aprontando alguma Potter! – eu ouvi aquela voz conhecida cegar aos meus ouvidos.

- Lily meu amor... Pode voltar outra hora? Estou meio ocupado aqui. – eu disse levemente preocupado pelo plano.

- Lily vamos embora! – disse a Marlene a puxando pelo braço.

- Dessa vez ele não me escapa. – respondeu minha ruiva para a amiga – Snape e Potter o que fazem com a varinha na mão nas dez da noite aqui no salgueiro? Pretendiam começar um duelo? – ela nos perguntou irritada e já gritando.

- Um lobisomem! Estão escondendo aquele maldito lobisomem! – gritou o Ranhoso, e para a minha surpresa a expressão da Lily não mudou.

- Os dois para a cama agora. – ela mandou.

- Mas ruivinha... – eu comecei.

- Mas nada Potter! Para a cama. E saibam que Dumbledore vai saber desse passeio noturno de vocês. – eu disse vendo o Ranhoso se afastar irritado.

- Vou ver o diretor agora mesmo! Um Lobisomem! – gritava ele enquanto ia para castelo.

- Obli.. – eu comecei o feitiço na ultima tentativa de apagar a memória do Ranhoso, mas infelizmente minha ruiva é boa em duelos e bloqueou meu feitiço.

- Potter leve o Pettigrew e o Black com você. Eu sei que eles estão por perto e que estão nessa confusão também. E se eu desconfiar que você apagou a memória do Snape você vai se entender comigo. – ela disse autoritária antes de voltar para o castelo.

- Desculpe Ti. Eu tentei fazer ela ficar no castelo, mas você a conhece... – começou a Marlene a se explicar.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Se preocupe comigo! O Remo vai me matar! – eu disse guardando a varinha irritado e com certo receio do que o Ranhoso poderia fazer com aquela informação.

A conversa com os marotos na manhã seguinte não ia ser fácil, e como a Lily estava de olho em mim eu tive que voltar para o castelo, só mandei uma coruja para o Sirius:

_Marotos,_

_Infelizmente o plano não era infalível e tivemos um problema. A Lily está aqui do meu lado então não vou entrar em detalhes. Não volto para onde estão hoje por que a ruiva não vai sair do meu pé e a capa esta com vocês junto com o mapa._

_Acalme o Remo pela manhã Almofadinhas. Eu vou dar um jeito de consertar as coisas._

_Conversamos ao amanhecer_

_T.P._

Realmente eu fui para a minha cama depois que enviei a carta, mas para o meu azar, o sono não chegou e as horas demoravam a passar.

Vi Sirius chegando quase cinco da manhã. Ele estava todo arranhado, se sentou na cama dele e ficou olhando para minha cama, então criei coragem e abri o cortinado:

- Como ele está? – perguntei.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – o Almofadinhas me disse parecendo cansado. - Vai ficar bem. Esta na ala hospitalar se cuidando. Mais tarde o vemos.

- Não dormi nada essa noite pensando em um jeito de consertar as coisas. – eu disse preocupado.

- O houve exatamente Pontas? – me perguntou ele se jogando para trás e deitando na cama.

- Depois que o Remo quase mordeu o Ranhoso eu...

- Será que a Lily sabe? – me perguntou meu amigo após eu narrar os fatos.

- Não sei. – eu respondi sinceramente. – Não duvidaria. Ela é muito inteligente.

- Estou cansado, mas temos que ter certeza que o Ranhoso não vai contar nada. Vamos atrás deles... – disse meu amigo já de pé.

- E o Rabicho?

- Adivinha...

- Cozinha! - Eu respondi rindo. – Acho que o Ranhoso deve estar dormindo ainda.

- Acha que aquele bobo vai estar dormindo depois daquele susto de madrugada? – perguntou o meu amigo rindo.

- Mas não temos permissão para sair agora e a Lily esta me vigiando. São cinco e meia da manhã e...

- E todos estão dormindo. Vamos logo! Vamos invadir o salão comunal da sonserina e dar um jeito no Ranhoso. – cara,quando o Almofadinhas quer uma coisa...

- Vamos então. – eu disse sem escapatória. – Mas tem algum plano?

- Já disse, vamos invadir o salão da sonserina e acabar com o Ranhoso. – me respondeu o maluco do Sirius.

- Você é realmente maluco. – eu disse quando cheguei ao pé da escada.

- Não sou maluco, mas precisamos fazer alguma coisa. O Remo quando descobrir...

- Ele ainda não acordou? – perguntei preocupado.

- Não! Pelo menos quando sai de lá ele estava dormindo. – me respondeu ele.

- Você sabe a senha do... – comecei, mas parei de falar quando vi minha deusa saindo do salão dos monitores.

- Sabia que tinha escutado a voz de vocês... – disse ela fechando a porta as suas costas.

- Bom dia minha ruivinha.

- Mau dia Potter! – ela me disse irritada.

- Mas já começou o dia de mau humor... – eu disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- O que faz acordada? Não são nem seis da manhã e as aulas começam as oito hoje... – disse o Almofadinhas curioso.

- Ela acordou cedo para me ver. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Claro que não Potter. Eu estava esperando vocês acordarem,Sirius. – ela respondeu gentilmente para o Sirius. Dá para acreditar que a minha futura esposa trate o Sirius melhor que a mim?

- Do que se trata? – perguntou o Sirius olhando rapidamente para o relógio.

- Não precisam ir aprontar nada com o Snape. Dumbledore já falou com ele. O segredo do nosso amigo esta a salvo. Mas vocês são uns irresponsáveis! Como foram fazer isso com o coitado do Remo?

- Você sabe do Remo? – perguntei não ligando para o sermão dela.

- Claro que sei. Sei dês do quinto ano. – ela respondeu normalmente. – Pensei que vocês não soubessem.

- Claro que sabemos. Sabemos dês do segundo ano. – respondeu o Sirius. – Mas como tem certeza que o Seboso não vai contar nada para ninguém?

- Confio em Dumbledore. – ela respondeu dando de ombros. – E não se preocupem que você, o Potter e o Pettigrew vão receber detenção igual o Snape. – ela completou sorrindo.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou o Pedro chegando e vendo a nossa cara de espanto.

- Vocês três tem que ir à sala do diretor á noite. Ele disse que quer falar com vocês. Dêem sorte se não forem expulsos.

- Por que nós três se... – começou o Rabicho, mas eu tampei a sua boca enquanto o Sirius dava um chute disfarçadamente nas canelas do nosso amigo.

- A professora Mcgonagall quer falar com vocês antes das aulas. Se fosse vocês eu não me atrasaria. – ela nos disse antes de sair pelo retrato.

- Fica quieto Rabicho! – disse o Sirius enquanto o Rabicho massageava as pernas.

- Por que me bateu? – perguntou ele.

- Oras... Você ia contar para a Lily que o Aluado deixou que o plano fosse feito.

- E o que tem de mal? – perguntou ele inocentemente. Às vezes acho que ele é meio lerdo...

- Por que se contar o Remo vai levar detenção também. E ele não precisa. Damos conta do recado. – eu respondi.

- Damos? – perguntou o rato.

- Claro que damos. – respondeu o Sirius. – Agora vamos ver como o Remo esta e se arrumar para enfrentar o dia.

Colocamos o uniforme e fomos visitar o Remo na ala hospitalar.

- Esta melhor? – perguntei assim que chegamos.

- Depende... Todos já sabem que eu sou um monstro? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- A ruiva do Pontas disse que o Dumbledore deu um jeito no Ranhoso. Seu segredo esta a salvo. – respondeu o Sirius sorrindo, e vi quando o Aluado fez uma cara de alivio.

- Então tudo esta bem. Mas mesmo assim eu não deveria ter concordado com tudo isso. – disse o Aluado pensativo.

- Não,está tudo bem. Vamos ter que ir falar com o diretor e a professora Mcgonagall quer nos ver antes das aulas. – respondeu o Rabicho revoltado.

- Pare de reclamar Rabicho. Merecemos detenção. Não será nada que não podemos suportar. Sem contar que já fizemos tudo que tínhamos para fazer em detenções, não tem como sermos surpreendidos. – eu disse sem preocupação.

_Como as pessoas se enganam..._

[u]Mas você também pensou que estava tudo certo Almofadinhas.[/u]

Por que os dois não param de me interromper e vamos logo para as broncas, que foram muitas naquele dia.

_Vá à frente a história é sua..._

[u]Para trás ele não poderia ir...[/u]

_Cala a boca Aluado!_

Deixando os dois discutindo e voltando a história.

Depois que Remo recebeu alta,demorou mais ou menos uma meia hora ele foi para o quarto se trocar enquanto nós três fomos tomar nosso café da manhã, afinal o dia ia ser longo.

Chegamos à sala da megera uns quinze minutos antes, e ela estava arrumando os livros em cima das carteiras:

- Pensei que iriam se atrasar como de costume. – ela disse quando nos viu parados na porta. – O senhor Lupin pode ir embora.

- Mas... – começou o Remo, mas o interrompemos.

- Tchau Remo. – dissemos entrando e fechando a porta na cara dele.

- Sentem-se! – ela ordenou e obedecemos na mesma hora. – Vocês são os alunos que mais me causaram problemas em todos esses anos que dou aula aqui nessa escola. Vocês nunca respeitam as regras e pensam que a escola é de vocês. – Abrimos a boca para protestar, mas a professora não deixou. – Detenções normais já não esta adiantando mais. Se fosse pelos outros professores há essa hora os três já estariam expulsos. Como tiveram coragem para tanto?

- Professora nós só estávamos brincando.

- E se o senhor Lupin tivesse mordido o colega de vocês? Ou pior, e se ele tivesse matado o colega de vocês? Vocês não pararam para pensar?

Na verdade pensamos, e sabíamos que não ia acontecer nada, afinal Sirius e eu estaríamos lá para segurar o Remo. Somos animagos...

- Tínhamos certeza que nada ia acontecer com ele. – respondeu Sirius.

- Além do susto é claro. – o Rabicho completou. O Rabicho só estraga. Agora a professora parecia estar pegando fogo de tanta raiva.

- Além do susto? E quem segura um lobisomem adulto? Vocês não têm consciência de nada. Vocês não sabem o quanto Dumbledore teve que fazer para acalmar o Snape e ainda o convencer de não contar a ninguém. É a vida do amigo de vocês, do amigo de vocês, melhor dizendo... Tudo estava em jogo. Acham mesmo que a sociedade aceita lobisomens facilmente? – perguntou ela quase gritando.

- Mas professora o... – começou Rabicho, mas por felicidade minha e do Sirius ele não terminou de falar ao ver a cara de brava da Minerva.

- Mas professora nada. Vocês só não serão expulsos por que não aconteceu nada de grave e estão terminando os estudos, mas serão punidos severamente. – disse ela olhando para a nossa cara, de um ar o outro nos fuzilando com os olhos.

Acho que se olhar matasse a Mcgonagall teria nos matado naquela hora. Nunca a vi tão nervosa.

- Professora eu tenho que falar com a senhora! – disse o Remo abrindo a porta rapidamente.

Pude ver a Lily e a Marlene o segurando para não entrar.

- Senhorita Evans peça para os alunos esperarem para entrar, por favor! – disse a professora assim que Lily foi arrastada para dentro da sala pelo Remo.

A cena foi bem cômica. Remo tentando entrar na sala e a Lily segurando ele pelo braço, enquanto a Marlene o segurava pelas vestes, a Marlene caiu de cara no chão quando o Remo conseguiu se soltar dela enquanto que a outra foi arrastada pela sala, só soltou meu amigo quando a professora falou com ela.

- Senhorita Mckinon se recomponha! – pediu a professora ainda brava vendo Marlene se levantar devagar do chão.

Assim que as duas saíram da sala e fechou à porta a professora virou para o Remo que ainda estava de pé perto de nós:

- Pode falar senhor Lupin. Quer que os expulsemos pelo que fizeram ao senhor? – perguntou ela olhando fixamente para meu amigo loiro.

- Pelo contrário. Quero me juntar a eles.

- Cala a boca Remo! – dissemos Sirius e eu juntos.

- Quietos os dois! – disse a Minerva para nós. – Por que iria querer fazer isso senhor Lupin?

- Por que eu concordei com tudo. Eles nunca fariam nada disso sem a minha permissão. Eu também tenho culpa e não vou deixar os três levarem a culpa sozinhos. – ele disse para a professora e vendo que o Sirius ia protestar ele continuou – E nem adianta vocês três falarem o contrário. Sou capaz de colocar esse pedaço da minha memória em uma penseira para comprovar o que digo. – ele disse para nós, é nessas horas que vemos a coragem do Aluado – Quero receber o mesmo castigo que eles. Se forem expulsos também serei!

- Tem certeza disso senhor Lupin? Tem certeza que quer assumir a culpa? – perguntou a professora desconfiada.

- Se dúvida que tenho culpa pode aplicar legimencia em mim faz o que quiser, mas irá descobrir que sou tão culpado quanto eles. A diferença é que agi na elaboração do plano e eles na execução.

- Certo então. Os quatro na sala do diretor depois do jantar. – disse ela para nós. – Senhorita Evans! – chamou ela. E assim que a Lily abriu a porta e colocou a cabeleira ruiva para dentro da sala ela continuou – Mande todos entrarem, e gostaria de pedir que fique na minha sala um pouco depois da aula, pois quero falar com a senhorita.

- Sim senhora! – disse a minha ruiva antes de mandar os outros alunos entrarem.

Esperamos a aula acabar para brigarmos com o Remo. Estávamos fazendo de tudo para ele não receber punição também e o tonto se entrega.

- Você é um maluco! Por que foi contar que você estava envolvido? – perguntou o Sirius assim que chegamos no salão principal para comer.

- Por que eu não acho certo vocês levarem a culpa sozinhos. – ele respondeu sem nos olhar.

- Você é maluco Aluado! – eu disse e dei um abraço nele.

- Depois você fala que não é veado... – disse o Sirius me zoando.

- Já falei que é cervo!

- E eu já falei que é a mesma coisa. – respondeu meu amigo cachorro.

- Parem de discutir! – disse Marlene chegando e pulando nas costas do Remo e este quase caiu com o peso, não que minha amiga seja pesada, mas é que ela estava correndo quando pulou nas costas dele. – Meu amigo fez uma coisa muito fofa hoje. Apesar de ser burrice levar a culpa assim, mas foi muito fofo.

- Obrigado Lene! – disse ele segurando as pernas dela para que ela não caísse. – Não foi burrice. Eu estava mesmo envolvido.

- Ainda não acredito que você estava participando desse plano maluco! – disse meu lírio para o lobo.

- Estava sim Lily. Não adianta colocar a culpa só nos meninos e muito menos só no Tiago.

- Mas a culpa é do Potter do plano não ter dado certo. – ela respondeu.

- Na verdade a culpa foi sua! – disse o Remo com a cara e com a coragem, afinal precisa ter coragem para discutir com a ruiva, e isso é o que não falta para mim.

- Por que minha,senhor Remo monitor chefe maroto Lupin? – perguntou ela desconfiada, mas o incrível foi que ela levou na brincadeira. E ela nunca leva nada na brincadeira quando se trata de mim.

_É por que ela não vai com a sua cara!_

Isso não é verdade Almofadinhas...

[u]Não é verdade mesmo. Ela só odeia o Pontas... É diferente![/u]

Até tu Brutos? Minha nossa... O Aluado esta contra mim...

[u]Não estou contra você, e sim a favor da minha amiga![/u]

É a mesma coisa!

- Por que você atrapalhou o Tiago na hora que ele ia apagar a memória do Seboso.

- Não acredito nos meus ouvidos! Remo J. Lupin esta brigando por que eu não deixei o Potter apagar a mente de alguém. – disse ela fingindo um desmaio.

- Não desmaia que eu não posso te pegar! – disse a Marlene rindo ainda nas costas do Aluado.

- Para isso serve o Sirius! – ela respondeu.

- Sério Lily. O dia que eu te pegar no colo pode acreditar que ou você está morta ou está quase morrendo, por que depois disso vão me matar.

- E quem iria te matar? – perguntou ela inocentemente.

- Ainda pergunta? – perguntou o Rabicho rindo. – É claro que o Pontas!

- O que é Pontas? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Não é o que ruiva, e sim quem. Eu sou o Pontas. – eu respondi.

- Nem me lembrava da sua existência Potter! – ela me disse antes de se virar para os outros. – Desce daí Lene. Você não é uma pluma e o Remo ainda esta se recuperando, sem contar que ele não é burro de carga.

- Esta com ciúme do Remo também? Pensei que seu ciúme era exclusivo para o Tiago. – disse nossa amiga.

- Não vou me dar ao trabalho de responder. – ela disse emburrada.

- Então é verdade! – disse o Sirius sorrindo. – Eu não disse que ela te amava Tiago? – perguntou ele me abraçando pelos ombros.

- Você nunca disse isso! – eu disse revoltado para ele. – E dá para tirar a pata de cima de mim? Depois o veado sou eu!

- Eu não amo o Potter. Tenho muitos sentimentos por ele, mas nenhum deles é amor. – respondeu a ruiva irritada.

- Posso saber quais são eles então? Paixão? Desejo? – perguntou a Marlene parecendo uma criança falando que papai Noel existe.

- Não viaja Lene. Eu estava me referindo aos únicos sentimentos que sinto pelo Potter e vou vir a sentir... Sendo eles: nojo, ódio, raiva, desprezo... E muito mais.

- Você mente muito má! – disse o Sirius rindo.

- Concordo plenamente. – disse a Marlene antes dos dois baterem as mãos em uma comemorativa.

- Até que enfim vocês concordaram com alguma coisa. – disse o Remo revirando os olhos.

- Que droga! Cadê a comida? – perguntou o Rabicho.

Eu já tinha até me esquecido que ele estava lá. Ele não abriu a boca nem um minuto. Só ficou comendo e comendo. Não sei por que eu ainda me preocupo

- A comida está na cozinha. Se não reparou a hora do almoço terminou agora. – eu respondi rindo.

Depois disso não tivemos nada legal, aliás, eu dormi em algumas aulas de tão chatas que estavam.

Então lá estávamos nós no salão principal de novo, só que agora para o jantar. Vi a minha ruiva conversando com o Victor. Meu sangue subiu, quase que fui matar aquele idiota, mas me controlei o máximo que pude. Lene estava no maior amasso com um garoto da Corvinal no canto do salão, Pedro com de costume comia até explodir, Remo, Sirius e eu estávamos apenas enrolando, brincando com a comida. A fome não vinha e estávamos preocupados com a detenção. Principalmente o Remo.

- Black! – chegou uma menina muito irritada.

- Aposto que ele já saiu com ela! – eu cochichei para o Remo.

- Aposto que ele mentiu para ela. – retrucou o Remo aceitando a aposta.

- Você... Ba...

- Bianca! – disse ela ficando vermelha de raiva. – Acabei de saber que você saiu com o Fabiana hoje. Seu cachorro! Você me disse ontem que eu era a única. Não negue-gritou ela fazendo o salão inteiro desviar a atenção para o nosso casal. Até mesmo a Marlene parou de se agarrar com o menino para prestar atenção.

- E não vou negar. Eu disse isso mesmo! – respondeu meu amigo cachorro.

- E ainda é cara de pau de afirmar! – disse ela dando um tapa bem dado na cara dele. Nossa, ficou até as marquinhas dos dedos dela. Deve ter doido.

- Eu não mereci isso! – ele disse massageando o rosto.

- Mente para mim e ainda diz que não merecia o tapa. Não sei como pude acreditar em você! – gritou ela jogando purê de batatas na cabeça dele.

- Isso ele mereceu. – o Remo me disse se segurando para não rir.

- Eu disse que você era única e não menti. Você era a única daquele dia... – ele disse tentando ser simpático, mas mulher entende os homens? Claro que não... E adivinhem? Quem adivinhar ganha um beijo. Exatamente! Ele levou outro tapa, agora fez até estralo. Esse deve ter doido muito mesmo, mais do que os tapas do meu lírio.

- Modos senhorita. Não vou permitir que agrida um aluno. – disse a Lílian, nem ao menos sei como ela chegou até nós, mas o estranho foi ela ir em defesa do Sirius. Cara sortudo esse meu amigo.

- E quem você pensa que é? – perguntou a tal da Bianca para o Lily. Agarra que as coisas vão ficar feias. A Lily esta com aquela cara: "Se você quer briga, vai ter briga!"

- Sou a monitora chefe e você está em detenção. Amanhã no tempo livre depois do almoço. Encontre-me na biblioteca. E resolva seus problemas pessoais sem agressão ou azaração. – disse a Lily autoritária. Eu adoro quando ela faz isso, quando ela faz isso com os outros é claro.

A menina saiu de perto soltando fogo. Acho que ela nunca mais vai olhar para o Sirius.

_O que é uma coisa boa. Ela não beija muito bem._

Falou a voz da experiência!

Depois desse episódio rumamos para a sala do diretor, e por incrível que pareça, quando chegamos lá demos de cara com o Ranhoso saindo da sala.

Já entramos na sala do Dumbledore rindo, mas eu parei de rir na mesma hora que vi uma certa pessoa. Além do diretor, a vice-diretora, nossa querida Mcgonagall e ninguém menos que Lílian Evans estavam a nossa espera.

- O que a Lily faz aqui? – vi o Sirius me perguntando, ou melhor, só movendo os lábios.

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder. Fiz que não sabia.

- Sentem-se!- disse o diretor com aquela cara de sempre e aqueles óculos de meia lua que nunca mudam.

Assim que nos sentamos voltamos a olhar para o diretor, do diretor para a professora e logo para a Lily e voltávamos no primeiro.

- Já sabem por que estão aqui e não vou dar mais um sermão. Sei que vocês já devem estar se sentindo mal o suficiente.

- Não se preocupe com isso Dumbledore. Eu já conversei com eles hoje de manhã. – respondeu a Minerva

[u]Ela quase nos matou com os olhos isso sim.[/u]

- Enfim, mandei vocês virem aqui por eu tenho detenções a aplicar. – disse o diretor sorrindo.

- O que a Evans faz aqui? – perguntou o Rabicho.

Nota mental: matar o Rabicho por essa indelicadeza com a futura senhora Potter.

- A chamei para me ajudar com algumas coisas. Graças a ela tive a brilhante idéia da sua detenção e do senhor Black. E ela vai me ajudar com a detenção do senhor Potter também.

- Vou? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Vai? – eu perguntei feliz.

- Vai! – respondeu o diretor sorrindo.

- Me ferrei! – ela disse bem baixinho. Acho que Dumbledore ouviu, mas fingiu o contrário.

- Vamos começar com o mais novo então... Senhor Pettigrew...

- Sim senhor. – disse o meu amigo rato na mesma hora.

- Fiquei sabendo que o senhor passa o tempo todo comendo, inclusive durante as aulas, o que é proibido. Então a senhorita Evans me deu uma idéia brilhante.

- Dei? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Deu. No exato momento que me contou a respeito dos marotos me deu idéias brilhantes para as detenções.

- Você contou o que para ele? – perguntou o Sirius espantado.

- O pouco que sei de vocês... – ela respondeu envergonhada.

- O que tive mais informações e reclamações foi do senhor Potter. Mas voltando... senhor Pettigrew, o senhor de agora em diante só fará três refeições por dia. Nada de lanches noturnos, lanches nas aulas e no dormitório.

-Mas... – começou o Pedro quase chorando já.

- Acho que não irá precisar disso. – disse a Mcgonagall fazendo um feitiço e tirando as rosquinhas das vestes do Pedrinho.

- Como o senhor pretende fazer isso? Tentamos fazer isso há sete anos! – eu disse rindo.

- Poção! – respondeu a professora – O senhor Pettigrew ira tomar um poção toda manhã que o impedirá de comer fora do horário. Venha comigo!

- Vai tomar uma poção? E acha que ele vai tomar a poção todos os dias? – perguntou a Lily inconformada.

- Sim senhorita Evans. - respondeu o Dumbledore. – Se ele não tomar nós saberemos, não se preocupe com isso. E vocês que são amigos dele, lembrem-no, será bem mais fácil ele tomar a poção.

- E se ele mesmo assim comer fora do horário? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Irá ter uma surpresa,senhores! – respondeu o diretor com um sorriso singelo.

O Pedro voltou com uma malinha na mão. Deduzi na hora que fosse as poções.

- Coma o quanto quiser hoje senhor Pettigrew. Sua detenção começa no exato momento que acordar. Terá apenas meia hora para tomar a poção. Se esse prazo passar terá problemas. – disse a Mcgonagall com um sorriso no rosto.

Sinceramente acho que ela adorou dar aquela detenção para o Pedro.

- Vamos deixar o melhor para o final. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo. – Senhor Black, por favor, venha à frente. – o Sirius foi para a cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor. – Senhor Black, hoje cedo conversando com a senhorita Evans tive uma idéia, mas estava em segundo plano, mas com aquele show particular que tivemos na hora do jantar acabei por adotar meu plano como uma detenção para o senhor.

- Se refere à Bárbara? – perguntou o Sirius confuso.

- É Bianca, Sirius! – eu disse para ele dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Me refiro a exatamente isso. Aos seus encontros bem sucedidos e aos escândalos das moças logo depois. – disse Dumbledore sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. Já disse que esse sorriso ele me irrita? – Fiquei sabendo que o senhor é ótimo com as mulheres.

- Modéstia a parte, sou mesmo! – respondeu o Sirius com um sorriso enorme. – Nem mesmo o Tiago chega aos meus pés.

- Menos Sirius! – eu pedi revirando os olhos enquanto Dumbledore ria.

- E a minha detenção vai ser arrumar uma mulher para o senhor? – perguntou o desaforado do Sirius.

- Que desaforo! Você não esta falando com um colega e sim com o diretor! – disse a Mcgonagall irritada.

Isso era só questão de respeito ou ela estava com ciúme do Dumby? Infelizmente nunca tive a resposta.

- Desculpe! – disse o Sirius fingindo estar envergonhado.

- Está desculpado. – disse Dumbledore. – Sua detenção será um pouco diferente. Nunca na história de Hogwarts vimos algo do tipo.

- Eu sou exclusivo! – disse o convencido.

- Sua detenção será não conseguir mentir para mulher nenhuma durante algum tempo.

- O que? – perguntou ele inconformado. – Sério? Está brincando comigo?

- Estou falando muito sério senhor Black. O senhor tomará uma poção uma vez por semana e não conseguirá mentir para as mulheres.

- Mas você não pode fazer isso comigo! – disse ele quase implorando.

Olhei para o Rabicho que comia sem parar. Acho que estava aproveitando as últimas horas com a comida. Estava chorando e comendo, cena muito engraçada. Desviei o olhar para o Remo que parecia preocupado, rezando para ser mais exato. Se isso era o mais leve... Imagino a pior detenção! Lily estava rindo no canto da sala, e como o sorriso dela é lindo...

- Levante-se senhor Black. – disse Dumbledore. Quando dei por mim Sirius estava de joelhos no chão implorando para não ter que ficar com aquela detenção. – Será bom para o senhor parar de mentir tanto.

- Venha comigo. Vou te dar a poção para que tome amanhã cedo e toda semana na sexta feira irá a minha sala tomar a poção. – disse a Mcgonagall indo para um canto da sala com um Sirius cabisbaixo do lado.

- Agora à parte legal da noite! – disse o Dumbledore feliz. – Vamos ao senhor Lupin. Como sei que a coisa que mais preza no castelo é a sua condição de monitor...

- Não faz isso com ele diretor. Ele é um ótimo monitor. – disse a Lily preocupada enquanto o Remo ficava cada vez mais branco. Acho que logo ele iria sumir.

- Me desculpe senhorita Evans, mas tenho outros planos. O senhor Lupin está suspenso das atividades de monitor pelo resto do ano. Sendo assim, amanhã cedo terá que voltar para o seu antigo dormitório.

- Mas... – começaram a Lily e o Remo.

Sirius voltou ainda sem olhar para ninguém, mas ele demonstrou compaixão com o Remo:

- Ele não merece isso diretor. Nós quase o obrigamos a participar de tudo.

- A coisa que ele mais gosta no castelo é ser monitor. Não tire isso dele. – eu pedi.

- É por ser a coisa que ele mais gosta que ele vai perder! – respondeu a Mcgonagall. – Irei perder um ótimo monitor! – disse chateada.

O Remo se levantou cambaleando e a Lily ajudou ele a se sentar na cadeira. Merlin como eu estava ferrado! Todos tiverem castigos horríveis, imagine eu... A Minerva me detesta! Realmente eu estava ferrado!

- O próximo é o senhor Potter! – o diretor disse me assustando, mas não demonstrei para ninguém meu susto é claro.

Eu levantei daquela cadeira e fui o mais devagar possível para a cadeira próxima ao diretor.

Naquele momento me senti como aqueles presidiários quando estão indo para a cadeira elétrica. Deve ser a mesma sensação. Todos os meus amigos estavam sentados se lamentando, a Lily estava chocada com o que houve com o Remo, mas mesmo assim sorria. Acho que ela estava tão curiosa quanto eu para saber qual seria a minha detenção.

- O senhor Potter... Ou melhor... Senhor encrenca! Tenho reclamações suas todos os dias. Já até cansei de convocar seus pais para virem conversar comigo.

- Fala logo professor... – eu disse já suplicante.

- Como repararam vamos precisar de um novo monitor chefe na grifinória.

- Não! – a Lily disse apavorada.

- Exatamente senhorita Evans. A senhorita terá um novo companheiro. O senhor Potter será o novo monitor chefe!

- Não! – gritamos os dois juntos.

- A detenção é dele e não minha! – protestou minha ruiva apavorada.

- Tenho que concordar. É maldade de mais. Ser monitor é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer a um maroto! – eu disse quase gritando.

- Se acalme senhor Potter, por que não é só isso! – disse a Mcgonagall.

- Eu monitor chefe? Não! Eu prefiro morrer!

- Fique feliz. Ser monitor é uma dádiva! – respondeu o Remo.

- Dádiva? Monitores são a pior raça... Tirando a minha ruivinha e o Remo. Ser monitor é uma cruz para carregar... É uma maldição! Não! – eu disse gritando e correndo pela sala do diretor.

Corri tão apavorado que tropecei no primeiro degrau da escada cai com a cara no chão! Eu monitor? Eu monitor chefe? Isso é a pior coisa do mundo. Acho que vou me jogar da torre da astronomia! Prefiro tudo a ter que ser monitor.

- Sente-se senhor Potter. Temos mais castigos para o senhor. Como ser monitor é um privilégio e não um castigo... – começou Mcgonagall.

É um privilégio para esses nerds que não tem o que fazer. Como vai ficar a minha fama de bagunceiro? Vou morrer!

-...O senhor infelizmente não poderá participar do primeiro jogo de quadribol dessa temporada!

- O que? – perguntamos, Lily, Sirius e eu juntos.

- Mas ele é o apanhador. Sem apanhador vamos perder! – disse o Sirius revoltado.

- Eu sei, mas o senhor Potter aprontou muito. – respondeu Mcgonagall chateada.

Ela não deve ter gostado de perder o jogo, mas teve que aceitar. O pior... Eu prefiro perder todos os jogos de quadribol o resto da vida do que ser monitor!

Imaginem o cara mais popular, mais bagunceiro e maroto da escola sendo um monitor! Alguém faça o favor de lançar uma Avada Kedrava em mim!

- Isso é injustiça! Ele que apronta e eu que levo castigo? Recuso-me a ser monitora ao lado do Potter.

- Eu não... Espera aí... A ruivinha vai ter que ficar do meu lado muito tempo... – eu comecei já deixando o desespero e começando a sorrir.

- Começou a pensar! – disse o Remo.

[u]E lá foi ele estragar tudo![/u]

Eu percebendo que teria que fingir que não gostei da detenção continuei meu show. Mas já estava feliz... Ia ficar o tempo todo do lado da ruiva. Ela ia ter que admitir que me ama!

- Não quero ser monitor! Tudo menos isso! – eu gritava já ajoelhado nos pés da vice-diretora.

- O que está feito está feito. Quem sabe assim vocês param de aprontar... – disse a megera.

Depois saímos todos da sala do diretor, cada um pensando na sua detenção. Até a Lily estava chateada! E eu estava triste, afinal ser monitor vai acabar com a minha vida social, mas em compensação vai me deixar perto do meu lírio! Essa noite eu dormi feliz!


	4. E começa a tortura

Chegando ao dormitório depois de tudo aquilo na sala do diretor eu não fazia idéia de quem estava em pior situação! O Remo arrasado. A Lily que o ajudou a deitar... O cara estava se arrastando... Nunca vi o Remo deste jeito... O Sirius estava do meu lado inventando várias mentiras para a Marlene, ou melhor, tentando... Ele disse que estava testando a tal poção; Pedro... Acho que o Pedro vai explodir. Ele não para de comer dês da sala do diretor, e detalhe: ele nem ao menos mastiga a comida; Eu particularmente estou arrasado, destruído e...

Parem tudo! Ninguém se mexe! Congelem o tempo e se eu estiver sonhando ninguém ouse me acordar...

Lílian Evans está vindo na minha direção. Ninguém a forçou... Ela está vindo de livre e espontânea vontade... Alguém pelo amor de Merlin me diz que não estou sonhando!

_Você não está sonhando Pontas!_

Tinha que mandar um cachorro mentiroso me dizer isso?

Não reclama Pontas!

Voltando...

Meu lírio veio parecendo uma deusa...

_Como uma deusa... Você me mantém!_

Pare de cantar Sirius! Sem contar que essa música é do tempo da vovózinha!

Esquecendo as interrupções...

Ela veio balançando aqueles cabelos lindos e vermelhos para mim, ela estava divina... Acho que ela já estava aos meus pés e ia se render...

_Se render? Ela estava com cara de quem queria te matar..._

Não é bem assim...

Imagina... Ela só estava vermelha e com uma expressão demoníaca no rosto...

Demoníaca? Minha Lily? Você esta no mundo da lua Aluado... Ela nunca teve uma expressão que não fosse angelical...

_Leitores, ignorem esse veado apaixonado... A ruiva estava com cara que ia matar nosso amigo sim. Isso é um fato!_

Acho melhor nem responder...

Minha ruivinha linda e ANGELICAL estava vindo na minha direção, parou e ficou me analisando por algum tempo. Achei que ela estava vendo se me agarrava ou só se declarava...

_Você sonha de mais!_

Como eu ia dizendo... Ela deveria estar em uma dúvida profunda quanto ao melhor jeito de demonstrar seu amor...

E o melhor jeito que encontrou foi levantando o Pontas pela gravata e brigando com ele.

Mentiroso... Ela me levantou gentilmente pela gravata...

_Esqueça Aluado... Se ele considera ela quase enforcar ele uma força carinhosa, imagine quando ele falar que ela estava sendo má com ele..._

Até que faz sentido o que você disse...

_Isso é uma forma de concordar comigo Aludo?_

Dá para o casal de namorados parar de falar durante a minha narrativa? Eu estou tentando contar um fato...

_Uma mentira você quer dizer..._

Estamos aqui para te impedir de mentir para todos tão descaradamente

Vou esquecer essa breve interrupção e pular para a parte que ruiva fala comigo:

- Potter! – disse ela toda vermelha me puxando pela gravata

- Diga minha florzinha! – eu disse todo gentil como sempre.

- Já disse que não sou sua flor. – ela disse amavelmente.

_Leiam: Ela disse gritando quase batendo nele._

- Mas um dia será... – eu respondi sorrindo e sabendo que meus planos dela se declarar naquele momento tinham ido por água a baixo.

- Potter não se atrase amanhã. E não quero você no dormitório dos monitores antes do prazo que a professora deu, ou seja, duas noites. Faça isso pelo seu amigo. Para que ele aproveite os últimos dias lá e para que eu não tenha que olhar para a sua cara!

- Pode deixar liriozinho. Só vou me mudar quando não tiver mais jeito. Deixo o Remo aproveitar o conforto e sua companhia, mas só deixo por que ele é meu amigo!

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos irritada, mas não sei por que ela ficou nervosa...

_Imagina..._

- E não chegue atrasado às aulas e muito menos fique aprontando por aí. Assim que esse distintivo aparecer nas suas vestes espero que saiba honrá-lo! – ela disse já me soltando e me dando as costas para voltar à sala dos monitores.

Quando meu amor foi dormir eu fiquei observando a conversa do Sirius, ou melhor, sua tentativa frustrada de mentir para a nossa amiga:

- Só mais uma vez... Dessa vez eu vou conseguir! – ele disse suplicante.

- Arrume outra cobaia Sirius. Eu cansei que ver você emitindo sons que eu não entendo.

- Emitindo sons? – eu perguntei me intrometendo na conversa.

- É... Olha só... Sirius conta uma mentira! – disse minha amiga Marlene.

- Eu adoro o Severo Snape. – ele disse. Engraçado que eu entendi tudo que ele falou, e acho que todos concordam que isso é uma grande mentira.

- Viu só? Ele ficou emitindo vários sons. Assim ainda tenho como saber quando você tentou mentir. – disse a Marlene rindo.

- Sons? Eu escutei perfeitamente o que ele disse. – eu respondi.

- Eu escuto minha voz perfeitamente.

- Mas eu não! Deve ser algo que só afeta as mulheres! – disse a morena dando de ombros.

- Pode até ser, mas amanhã vou fazer o teste. Amanhã tem duas aulas livres, não é? – perguntou meu amigo pulguento.

_Vou te falar quem é pulguento..._

- Tem sim. Uma antes e outra depois do almoço!- eu respondi.

- Perfeito! – ele disse antes de se levantar e rumar para o dormitório.

- Você realmente não escutou o que ele disse ou estava só brincando com ele? – eu perguntei assim que o Sirius saiu da sala, mas eu sabia que ele estava escutando a conversa para ver se ela falava alguma coisa.

- Será que é tão difícil acreditar? Pergunta para Lily então... Eu não entendi nada do que ele disse. Sabe aqueles bebês quando estão aprendendo a falar? Eles não fazem sons sem sentido?

- Fazem... – eu disse pensativo.

- Então... É a mesma coisa. – ela respondeu.

- Estranha essa poção que a professora deu para o Almofadinhas.

- Eu adorei! – disse a Marlene rindo antes de me dar um beijo no rosto de subir.

Logo em seguida eu fui dormir também. Afinal o dia seguinte ia ser cansativo. Até eu explicar para todos a desgraça que me aconteceu (ser monitor)... Vai cansar a minha beleza.

No dia seguinte acordei atrasado como de costume, afinal, meu querido amigo Remo estava deprimido de mais que ir me acordar em plena terça-feira de manhã.

O problema? A primeira aula novamente era da megera da Mcgonagall.

Acordei o Sirius colocando ele de ponta cabeça pelo tornozelo. Acho que ele se assustou quando eu gritei:

- Estamos atrasados! - eu gritei do outro lado do quarto jogando as roupas no chão à procura de uma camisa limpa.

Anotação pessoal: Mandar minha mãe (Sara Potter, para quem não sabe) comprar mais camisas para mim. Não consigo sujar menos de uma por dia... Aliás, sempre que tem lua cheia eu perco uma camisa por dia, então estou só com duas camisas... Isso não é o suficiente!

- Que horas são? - perguntou o Sirius ainda sonolento depois de se colocar de pé.

- Temos só cinco minutos para que a aula de Mcgonagall comece, então é melhor corrermos!

- Cinco minutos? Por que não me acordou antes? - perguntou ele eufórico já indo até o malão procurar uma roupa também.

- Não te acordei por que eu mesmo não estava acordado. - eu respondi já vasculhando as coisas do Pedro para pegar uma camisa limpa.

- Que falta faz o Remo em uma hora dessas. Que dia ele volta para o dormitório? - perguntou o Sirius colocando as calças.

- Depois de amanhã! - eu respondi tentando inutilmente fazer a camisa do Pedro ficar de um tamanho accessível para o meu corpinho sexy.

- E você já tem um plano para... - começou ele colocando a camisa - Mas que roupa ridícula é essa? Pegou a camisa do Hagrid emprestada? Isso esta horrível! - disse ele me olhando espantado.

- Não tenho mais camisas limpas. Não tem uma para me emprestar? - eu perguntei já desistindo de arrumar a camisa.

- Não tenho. Todas estão sujas. Essa é a única limpa que tenho. Nem sei como vou fazer amanhã! - me respondeu ele.

- Deixa! - eu disse já pegando a mochila pra ir para a sala.

- Olha só! - disse ele apontando para mim assim que chegamos em frente à sala da professora.

- O que? - perguntei confuso. No mínimo ele estava querendo zoar com a minha cara por causa da camisa do Pedro.

- Já está com o distintivo senhor Monitor chefe! - ele disse rindo.

- Que droga! - eu odeio ser monitor chefe! Eu já disse que odeio isso? Cara a pior coisa que inventaram aqui no castelo foi essa droga de ser monitor!

- Quem vai abrir a porta e dar de cara com a Mcgonagall? – perguntou o Sirius apreensivo esquecendo meu distintivo por alguns momentos.

- Você é mais experiente! – eu brinquei.

- Mas você agora é um monitor chefe! – ele disse já abrindo a porta e me jogando dentro da sala.

Só percebi o que houve quando a sala inteira se virou para me olhar. Acho que eles estavam me estranhando com aquela roupa.

Eles estavam estranhando tudo. Desde o distintivo até a camisa enorme e o cabelo mal arrumado

_tive a impressão que a professora estava falando do Pontas... Só pela cara que a Lily estava..._

Não é que dessa vez o Almofadinhas acertou? Exatamente. Quando a Mcgonagall voltou a falar percebi que estava falando da maior desgraça da minha vida:

- ... E falando nele, ele faz essa ótima entrada na minha sala de aula, com essas roupas... Onde arrumou essas roupas Potter? – perguntou ela nervosa.

- Estava sem camisas limpas! – eu respondi dando de ombros.

- Então esse desengonçado na minha frente é o que chamamos de novo monitor chefe da Grifinória. E ainda por cima, não irá participar do primeiro jogo de quadribol.

Nessa hora vi o time inteiro, exceto a Lily que até então não tinha olhado para mim, olhando para mim querendo me matar. Sabem o que o pessoal diz: "Se olhar matasse eu já estava morto!", juro que esse ditado me pareceu a mais pura verdade. Estavam todos da Grifinória me fuzilando com os olhos.

_Se fingir de morto nessa ocasião não daria certo..._

Quer parar de falar besteiras e deixar ele continuar Almofadinhas? Se fingir de morto é um truque que você aprendeu recentemente?

Por isso eu adoro o Aluado... Ele nunca zoa ninguém, mas quando o faz... Sai de perto!

Voltando a minha brilhante narrativa...

_Convencido..._

A aula demorou a passar. Não sei por que, aliás, sei sim. Depois que a professora contou que não vou participar do primeiro jogo de quadribol, todos estão me olhando, me vigiando, acho que se eu saísse por aí era capaz deles colocarem o pé para que eu caísse.

Olha que maravilha. Acabou de chegar um bilhetinho que veio voando na minha mesa. E olha a parte mais legal, é do pessoal do time, parece que tem a assinatura de todos aqui, exceto é claro a minha e a do Sirius. Até a ruivinha assinou.

_Tiago,_

_Como você pode fazer isso? Vamos perder o jogo sem um apanhador. E não dá tempo de arrumar outro até o primeiro jogo. Espero que como capitão você ache alguém que possa te substituir pelo menos um jogo._

_Ass.: O time._

E depois tem as assinaturas.

Meu Deus! Quem vou colocar no meu lugar? Acho que Deus ouviu as minhas preces, o Sirius parece que tem a resposta, mas quando ele abriu a boca para falar a Minerva ficou nos olhando...

_Pontas,_

_Eu tenho a solução._

_Ponha um artilheiro. Com um pouco de treino ele vai conseguir ser um bom apanhador, pelo menos, bom o suficiente para um jogo._

_Marque treino o mais rápido possível e resolva isso. Não quero perder para a Lufa-lufa._

_S.B. _

Pelo visto a minha única opção por enquanto é seguir o conselho do Sirius, então vou ter que ficar até mais tarde aqui na sala e reservar o campo para o time.

Não vou dizer que o resto do dia foi normal, por que não foi. Assim que a aula acabou a professora disse como de costume:

- Todos estão dispensados. Me entreguem os trabalhos na sexta-feira não se esqueçam.

Estava guardando o material quando a minha ruivinha passou bufando de raiva ao meu lado. Assim que ela chegou à porta escutei a professora:

-Senhorita Evans espere um momento. Preciso falar com a senhorita e com o senhor Potter.

- Que engraçado professora. Eu também queria falar com a senhora. - eu disse em um tom jovial.

- Pode falar senhor Potter! - ela me disse olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

- Gostaria de reservar o campo de quadribol para amanhã de tarde depois das aulas.

- Já sabe quem vai ficar no seu lugar no próximo jogo? - me perguntou a Lily.

- Ainda não. O treino vai ser para isso mesmo. Já avise a Marlene. - eu disse sorrindo.

- Irei marcar. Passe aqui mais tarde e pegue a autorização. Mas meu assunto com os senhores é algo mais importante que quadribol. - ela disse séria.

- A culpa não foi minha. Eu disse para ele não se atrasar. Não tem como eu tomar conta dele o tempo todo professora. - reclamou a Lily, mas eu não entendi nada.

- Mas... - eu comecei sem entender.

- A senhorita sabe muito bem que os monitores têm que trabalhar em conjunto. Se um se atrasa a culpa é dos dois. Tudo que acontece com um de vocês é responsabilidade dos dois, com algumas exceções é claro.

- Mas ele não está dormindo no dormitório dos monitores ainda. - ela reclamou mais uma vez.

- A senhorita sabe as regras senhorita Evans. O que vale para um vale para todos. Ele é responsabilidade sua de agora em diante. E você é responsabilidade dele.

- O que foi que eu fiz para ter um castigo assim? Não tem como controlar o Potter. Ele é impossível! Já tento fazer ele entrar na linha fazem 6 anos. Como quer que de um dia para o outro eu consiga? - perguntou minha Lily quase gritando com a professora, que ficou furiosa.

- Senhorita Evans. Não vou admitir que fale assim -se. - disse a megera irritada.

- Ela não fez por mal. Eu prometi para ela que não ia me atrasar. A culpa é toda minha. Brigue comigo e não com ela. - eu disse protegendo o meu amado lírio.

- Lembre-se do que lhe falei ontem senhorita Evans. - ela disse para a Lily me ignorando. - E senhor Potter, espero que arrume um bom apanhador para o próximo jogo, e espero que a Grifinória ganhe.

- Vai ganhar professora! Vai ganhar! - eu disse confiante.

- Espero senhor Potter! - ela respondeu ainda severa. - Podem se retirar ou vão chegar atrasados para a próxima aula.

Resumindo: ela nos expulsou da sala dela nessa última bronca. Dá para acreditar que Lilian Evans levou uma bronca dessas da queridinha dela, a professora Mcgonagall? Eu fiquei pasmo.

_Eu também!_

Eu já sabia que isso iria acontecer. A culpa foi sua e não dela.

Mas o Remo é um estraga prazeres. Eu sei que a culpa foi minha, mas...

Enfim, me encontrei com a Lily de novo no corredor, e ela como de costume veio toda gentil.

_Todo irritada, ele quis dizer _

- Potter! Arrume logo uma camisa descente e se troque.

- Lily meu liriozinho, todas as minhas camisas estão sujas.

- Me encontre no salão comunal na hora do almoço que eu dou um jeito nisso. - ela disse antes de sair e ir para a próxima aula.

Ela não é um amor? Vai dar um jeito de limpar a minha roupa. Viram só? Ela já está treinando para quando se casar comigo.

_Como ele viaja..._

Logo depois dessa ótima conversa com a minha linda foguinho eu fui para a próxima aula.

Aula de poções não é tão legal assim, mas a Lily ama. Por causa dessa paixão louca da Lily por poções acabei sentando com a Marlene. E para variar um pouco (ironia) ela veio me falar do time de quadribol.

- Já sabe quem você vai colocar no seu lugar nesse primeiro jogo? - ela me perguntou disfarçando para que o professor não visse.

- Infelizmente não. Acho que um artilheiro pode se dar melhor na posição.

- Com certeza. Eu nunca iria jogar como apanhadora. Ser batedora é bem melhor.

Para quem não sabe a Marlene é batedora, assim como o Sirius, no time da grifinória.

- Realmente. Pelo menos me restara poucas opções. Reservei o campo para amanhã de tarde. - eu disse.

- Ótimo. Quanto antes melhor! - ela disse animada.

Realmente acho que vou ter um ataque do coração. A cada meia hora vem alguém, disfarçadamente é claro, vem me falar sobre o jogo. A única que até agora não veio foi a minha doce foguinho. Como todos devem saber ela é do time e voa muito bem...

Concordo!

Você vem me interromper só para falar que estou certo? Tinha que ser o lobinho.

Voltando a minha querida narrativa...

Logo a tão esperada hora do almoço começou, e minha nossa como eu estava ansioso.

_Nisso eu tenho que concordar. O Pontas não falava em outra coisa a manhã inteira._

Claro que falava Almofadinhas... E o tempo que ela gastou da aula de DCAT falando sobre quadribol e quem ele colocaria no lugar dele?

_É verdade Aluado... Ele ficava revezando sobre esses dois assuntos_

Assim que a hora do almoço chegou fui direto para o salão comunal, e fiz questão de ir sozinho. Não queria ninguém para atrapalhar meu encontro com a ruiva de olhos verdes.

_Que encontro? Depois que eles (leitores) souberem como foi..._

Não foi tão ruim assim Almofadinhas...

_Imagina se tivesse sido. Você pensou que ela iria lavar a sua roupa, mas ela te ensinou a lavar, e detalhe, do modo trouxa, que cansa!_

Pelo menos do modo trouxa eu posso exercitar os músculos enquanto lavo roupa.

_Vou fingir que não ouvi isso.._

Meu encontro com a Lily foi mais ou menos assim:

Cheguei e fiquei esperando por ela ansioso por longos cinco minutos, quando finalmente vi a passagem ser aberta e lindos cabelos ruivos surgiram, mas meu susto mesmo foi quando vi aqueles cabelos negros que conheço muito bem.

Quase cai para trás quando a minha Lily surgiu com a sua fiel escudeira, Marlene.

Minha amiguinha Lene estragou o meu encontro a dois com a ruivinha.

Ela veio na minha direção sorrindo. Sorrindo dá para acreditar? Quase fui nas nuvens e voltei...

Lilizinha veio como um anjo sorrindo. Chegou perto de mim e finalmente abriu os lindos lábios para me dirigir a palavra.

_Lindos lábios? Que coisa mais melosa! Ninguém quer saber se você gosta da boca dela ou não. Eles querem saber o que ela disse..._

Se você não tivesse me interrompido eu já teria falado.

- Olá Potter! Quanto tempo. - me disse ela irônica e risonha.

- Para mim foi uma eternidade ruiva. Cada minuto sem você para mim se torna um século. - eu disse gentil.

Quase babando na menina

- Pare com isso Tiago. Não estrague o bom humor da Lily tão cedo. - disse minha amiga Marlene e logo em seguida eu fechei a cara. - A que devo a honra desse encontro. Aliás, pensei que seria um encontro a dois!

- O dia que eu marcar um encontro a dois com você pode me internar no St. Mungus por que estarei louca. - ela me respondeu decidida. - Mas marquei o encontro para dar um jeito nessas suas roupas. Se você andar por aí com essa aparência deplorável vou acabar levando bronca junto com você, sem contar que você irá sujar ainda mais a reputação dos monitores.

- Lily querida. Se você quer melhorar a reputação dos monitores é só aceitar sair comigo.

- Já disse que o dia que eu aceitar pode me internar no St. Mungus Potter! - ela disse gentilmente.

_Como ele gosta de mentir para os leitores... Ela disse isso quase gritando e não gentilmente._

Como você sabe se você não estava lá no salão comunal nessa hora?

_A Lily nunca é gentil com você. Piorou quando você a chama para sair!_

Ignorando o pulguento...

- Mas então minha amada. Irá lavar a minha roupa para que eu possa ficar mais apresentável? - eu perguntei gentil e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Eu lavar a sua roupa? Você tem certeza que não tinha whisky no seu suco hoje de manhã? - perguntou ela rindo freneticamente e parecendo levemente irritada.

_Leia-se: extremamente irritada_

- Mas eu pensei que você iria fazer esse grande favor para mim minha ruiva. - eu disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo novamente, mas agora com mais intensidade.

- E Pelo amor de Merlin. Pare que passar a mão no cabelo! - ela disse revirando os olhos.

- Tiago, é bonitinho esse seu jeito de passar as mãos nos cabelos, mas já esta irritando. - concordou a morena.

- Ok. Já parei! - eu disse tirando as mãos do cabelo na mesma hora.

- Vai ou não querer a minha ajuda Potter? - ela me perguntou.

- Claro que sim. - eu respondi no instante seguinte.

- Ótimo. Venha comigo que vou te apresentar um novo amigo... - ela disse misteriosa entre risos trocados com a Marlene.

Fiquei curioso e com ciúmes quando ela disse isso. Então significava que ela iria me apresentar a um cara? Será que não era o monitor da Lufa-lufa? Aquele que está dando em cima da minha ruiva?

_Acho que os leitores concordam que você viaja muito quando se trata de Lílian Evans!_

Que comentário maldoso caro Almofadinhas...

Segui a ruiva até um lugar escondido dentro do salão dos monitores da grifinória.

- Para que me trouxe aqui ruiva? - perguntei com meu melhor sorriso.

_Senti uma malicia nessa pergunta, e vocês?_

Não teve malicia... Não muita!

- Para te apresentar um amigo. - ela disse risonha.

- Não é aquele cara de novo? - perguntei esperançoso. Já havia descartado a hipótese de ser o cara da Lufa-lufa.

- Que cara Potter? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Esqueça isso Lily. - interferiu Marlene quase me matando com os olhos e fazendo gestos de "NÃO". Acho que ela não queria que eu continuasse o assunto.

- Não vou esquecer. - disse minha ruiva já irritada. - Que cara Potter? - me perguntou já começando a ficar vermelha.

A Lily sempre que fica nervosa ela fica vermelha.

Outro comentário inútil. Por que vocês depois não contam a história no meu lugar já que gostam de ficar me interrompendo?

_Te interromper é mais legal_

Eu só fiz um comentário, para provar para os leitores que você não mentiu dessa vez.

Esquecendo meus amigos chatos...

- Não é ninguém Lily. Falei por falar. -eu disse tentando sorrir.

- Vou deixar passar essa por que senão vou acabar perdendo a hora do almoço. - ela disse pensativa.

Vi a Marlene soltar ar pela boca dizendo "Ufa".

- Esse é seu novo amigo Potter. - ela me disse me mostrando uma torneira com uma vasilha de concreto em baixo.

- Uma vasilha de concreto tamanho família? - perguntei confuso. - Obrigado Lily, mas não sabia que existiam bichos assim.

- Isso não é um bicho Potter, e muito menos uma vasilha gigante de concreto como você disse. - ela respondeu rindo.

Dá para acreditar que a Lily estava rindo da minha cara? Me desculpem, mas ninguém ri de Tiago Potter!

- Olha aqui senhorita Evans! - eu disse irritado enquanto ela me olhava estranhamente - Eu nunca vi isso aí na vida e ninguém, nem mesmo você ri de Tiago Potter!

- Estou rindo. Vai fazer o quer? Que azarar? - ela perguntou me desafiando.

- Não será preciso. Vou deixar passar essa, mas da próxima você não escapa. - eu respondi confiante.

- Ok! Vamos ignorar esse incidente. Esse aqui - disse ela apontando a coisa não identificada.

Será que aquilo pertencia a aliens?

_Eu disse que ela viajava quando se trata da ruiva!_

E onde a Lily tirei arrumado alguma coisa de aliens Pontas? Acorda!

Certo viajei!

- Este aqui - disse ela - Se chama tanque de lavar roupas. Já entendeu para que eu estou te apresentando ele ou vai querer manual de instruções? - ela me perguntou sarcástica.

- Primeiro essas coisas de trouxas não funcionam comigo Lil. Segundo...

- Primeiro: para você é Evans e não Lil. Segundo: Ou lava as roupas do modo trouxa ou do modo bruxo, mas lave!

- Minha ruiva, eu sou homem e homens não lavam roupas. - eu respondi sorrindo.

- Evans! - ela gritou, e depois voltou a falar - E de agora em diante ou você vira mulher ou homens começam a lavar roupas.

- Homens começam a lavar roupas! - eu disse na mesma hora.

- Ainda bem... Seria um desperdício perder... - começou a Marlene, mas a Lily beliscou ela e a morena se calou.

- Vou te ensinar como lavar roupas Potter. - ela disse sorrindo. - Pegue a roupa suja lá no seu dormitório. Rápido! - acrescentou ela quando eu virei às costas para sair.

- Isso vai ser bem legal! - eu escutei a Lene dizendo para a ruiva.

Voltei alguns instantes depois com as minhas roupas sujas.

- Pegue uma camisa Potter. Vai ver como lavar a roupa é bem fácil... - ela disse sorrindo.

Depois de quase vinte minutos de tortura eu finalmente consegui lavar uma camisa sozinho.

- Minha nossa! Ainda falta muita coisa para lavar. - eu disse desanimado.

- Certo. Depois te ensino um jeito mais fácil. Agora vista essa camisa que só faltam vinte minutos para o fim do almoço. - ela disse ainda rindo e eu todo molhado.

- Não vai nem ao menos ajudá-lo a se secar Lily? - perguntou a Marlene risonha.

Eu acho que isso foi uma indireta, pois no instante seguinte a Lily ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão.

Ela só pegou e apontou a varinha para mim. Ela é boa em feitiços não verbais.

- Eu disse se você não iria ajudá-lo com a toalha e não com a varinha! - respondeu a Marlene rindo ainda mais e a ruiva ficando vermelha também.

- Fica quieta ou transformo você em um sapo Marlene! - disse a ruiva vermelha. - E Potter vista logo a camisa. E pelo amor de Merlin, não ouse aparecer com a camisa do Pedro novamente. - ela disse revirando os olhos.

Eu bati continência igual soldado para brincar com ela, pelo menos a Marlene riu.

Tirei a camisa do Pedro, e no instante seguinte a Lily se virou para o outro lado.

- O que foi Lily? - eu perguntei já entendo tudo.

- É verdade Lily o que foi? Nunca viu um cara bonito sem camisa? - perguntou a Marlene rindo.

- Vista-se Potter! - ela me disse ainda sem me olhar - E você Marlene... Me paga por esse comentário! - ela completou irritada enquanto nossa amiga ria.

- Disponha amiga! - respondeu a Marlene rindo.

- Lily... Você não quer que eu coloque a camisa molhada, não é? - eu perguntei mostrando a camisa pingando do lado, porem a Lily não viu, pois ainda estava de costas para não me ver sem camisa.

- Faça um feitiço e a seque Potter! - ela disse já sem paciência.

- Desculpe minha flor, mas estou sem varinha. Perdi uma aposta com e Sirius ontem e ele ficou com a minha varinha hoje.

- Marlene ajude ele! - pediu a ruiva ainda de costas para mim.

- Desculpe amiga, ele é responsabilidade sua agora. Ou seca a camisa dele você ou ele vai andar por aí sem camisa. - disse Marlene contendo o riso.

- Adorei a idéia de andar sem camisa. Aposto que arrumo mais encontros do que o normal... - eu disse pensativo ainda olhando a camisa na vasilha gigante, ou melhor, no tengue. É esse o nome da coisa que lava a roupa?

- Se ele sair por aí sem camisa os dois levam detenção. - disse a Marlene ainda tentando convencer a ruiva de me ajudar.

- Melhor ainda. Assim fico mais perto do Victor - disse a minha ruiva pensativa.

- Exatamente. Eu, você e aquele moleque. - eu disse rindo.

Ela fez uma careta enquanto se virava para olhar para mim. Acho que ela estava imaginado nós três trancados em uma sala.

- Certo Potter. Você venceu! - ela disse por fim pegando a varinha.

- Sabia que você entenderia o meu lado da história. - eu respondi sorrindo enquanto ela me olhava de cima a baixo.

Logo em seguida ela secou a camisa e desviou os olhos.

- Pode olhar o quanto quiser. Quando quiser que eu tire mais algumas peças é só pedir! - eu disse maliciosamente, e em casa palavras dita ela ficava mais vermelha.

- Potter! - ela gritou extremamente constrangida - Vamos Marlene, o almoço já esta acabando. - ela disse se virando para sair da sala dos monitores

- Vamos! E juízo Tiaguinho! - ela me disse dando uma piscadela marota.

O que será que ela quis dizer com "Juízo?", depois eu pergunto.

Fui acompanhando as duas de longe até o salão principal, sentei com os meninos e almocei, quase que tranqüilamente.

Quando estávamos levantando para ir para a próxima aula uma menina veio na nossa direção. Vi o Remo revirando os olhos, o Pedro comendo, afinal ele só poderia comer até que a hora do almoço terminasse, e o Sirius abrindo seu enorme sorriso conquistador.

Me segurei para não rir na cena seguinte. Vou contar o que aconteceu:

- Olá marotos! - disse a menina sorridente.

- Olá Fa. - disse o Sirius dando um demorado beijo no rosto dela.

Convenhamos que não era necessário um beijo tão demorado.

_Eu estava aproveitando o contato dos meus lábios com aquela pele tão macia._

Você esta se aproveitando da moça isso sim.

_Também!_

Esse Sirius não presta!

Concordo plenamente

_E eu discordo plenamente. Pontas você era igualzinho a mim, mas você foi laçado e eu sou um homem livre._

Não fui atingido pela flecha do cupido

E infelizmente quem laçou foi a Lily e não o Pontas... Ele tenta fazer isso durante alguns anos...

Até você conspirando contra a minha pessoa Aluado? Que amigos eu tenho...

_Amigos verdadeiros Pontas. Nós nunca mentimos para você!_

Sei... Mas voltando a moça:

- Bom dia minha flor. A que devo a honra? - perguntou o Almofadinhas galanteador.

- Vim saber por que não me procurou mais Sirius. Semana passada foi maravilhosa. - disse a tal da Fa.

- Não te procurei? Mas a semana mal começou... - ele disse desviando do assunto.

- O que foi Sirius? Não gostou da nossa última semana juntos? Esta com outra já?

- Claro que não meu docinho. Eu te disse que te amo e nunca... - começou ele, mas não terminou.

- Esta tirando sarro com a minha cara Black? Fale como homem! - gritou a menina estressada.

- Mas eu estou falando normalmente. - disse ele.

- Isto tudo é para me dar um fora? - perguntou ela nervosa.

- Não meu amor.

- Pare de se fingir de criança. Ficar imitando uma criança de um ano não vai te levar a nada. - disse a menina já vermelha de raiva.

- Você deve estar enganada... - recomeçou ele.

- Já chega Black. Nunca mais fale comigo. - disse ela depois de um belo tapa no meu amigo.

- Essa doeu... - eu disse fazendo uma careta enquanto a menina saia de perto de nós.

- Mas o que eu fiz para merecer esse tapa? - perguntou o Sirius ainda massageando o rosto.

- Além de trocar a moça por outra? - perguntou o Remo emburrado.

- Vai tomar as dores dela Aluado? - perguntou o Sirius.

- Não. Só fiz um comentário Almofadinhas. - respondeu meu amigo lobo.

- Dá para alguém explicar o que aconteceu? - perguntei para os outros.

- Eu conto! - disse Marlene rindo e vindo até nós com a Lily em seu encalço.

- Pois conte. Fiquei sem entender nada. - dissemos Sirius e eu juntos.

- Se lembram das detenções? - perguntou a Marlene.

- E como eu iria esquecer aquela barbaridade que a megera me fez? - perguntou ele inconformado.

- Sem drama Sirius... - disse a Lily revirando os olhos.

- A conversa de vocês não fluiu muito bem. Não se lembra que você não consegue mais mentir para as mulheres? - perguntou Marlene.

- Mas era uma mentirinha inocente. - resmungou Sirius.

- Tão inocente que você levou um belo tapa na cara. - respondeu Marlene rindo sem parar.

- Falando assim até parece que você gostou de me ver apanhar...

- E como eu não gostaria. Se lembra quando eu levei um fora ano passado e você ficou rindo da minha cara? E tudo que vai, um dia volta. - respondeu minha amiga morena tentando ficar séria, mas o sorriso não saia de seu rosto.

- Tudo culpa sua Marlene. - resmungou o Sirius.

- Minha? - perguntou ela inconformada.

- Querem parar com isso! - pediu a Lily em meio à discussão que se instalou.

- Não paro não! Se você pode discutir com o Tiago o dia inteiro por que eu não posso dizer umas verdades para esse cachorro/cadela na minha frente? - responderam os dois irritados para a minha ruiva que ficou vermelha de raiva.

- Se alguém falar um "A" para a ruivinha vai se ver comigo! - eu disse entrando na confusão para proteger a minha donzela indefesa.

_Quem é donzela indefesa?_

A Lily é claro!

_A Lily? Uma donzela indefesa? Acho que ela esta mais para uma Joana Darc. Quem precisa de defesa é você..._

Para me defender de quem Almofadinhas? Não sabe que ninguém tem coragem de vir contra mim?

_Ninguém? E os marotos são o que? Nada? Você é indefeso com a Lily. Você precisa de alguém para se defender dela._

Pulando a discussão minha e do Sirius à parte. Vamos voltar para a discussão: Marlene X Sirius e Tiago X Lily.

- Não ouse se intrometer na minha vida Potter. Eu brigo com quem eu quiser! - disse a Lily nervosa.

E a discussão começou. Não vi como a discussão do Sirius prosseguiu e não me lembro de tudo que Lily e eu dissemos, o que me lembro é do Remo nos atrapalhando e fazendo tudo voltar à paz.

- Dá para os quatro ficarem quietos? Um só fala do outro, mas são iguais. Vamos não percebem que se amam? Parem com isso e se beijem logo! - gritou o Remo.

Na verdade as poucas pessoas que ainda estavam no salão olharam direto para nós. Afinal, não é sempre que se vê Remo Lupin gritando. E no instante seguinte a paz reinou no salão até que eu fui quebrar o clima.

- Eu amei a idéia do beijo! - eu disse puxando a ruiva pela cintura.

- Pois eu odiei! - respondeu a Lily tentando me empurrar, mas obviamente sem forças suficientes.

- E vocês? - perguntou o Remo para o Sirius e a Marlene que se olhavam se expressão e sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Odiei a idéia! - disseram os dois juntos dando as costas.

Se eu não conhecesse o Almofadinhas diria que ele pensou na idéia de beijar a Marlene, mas como conheço...

Vamos cogitar a idéia do Almofadinhas beijar a Marlene... Iria ser uma coisa bem cômica... Afinal os dois já beijaram a escola inteira, até mesmo eu já fiquei com a Marlene, iria ser bem estranho o Almofadinhas me contando do beijo depois. Será que eles se sentiriam como se tivessem beijando a eles mesmos?

_Leitores faço um apelo: Não leiam essas lorotas do Pontas. Quando ele começar a falar asneiras vocês não são obrigados a ler._

Está dizendo para os meus leitores me deixarem falando sozinho? Que maldade Almofadinhas. Você que só faz besteiras e eu que não posso expressar a minha opinião.

_Afinal, a morena beija bem ou não?_

Que morena seu cachorro pulguento?

_A Marlene é claro!_

Ela beija bem, mas nada comparado a minha ruiva.

_Como sabe que a Lílian beija melhor que a Marlene se você nunca beijou a Lily?_

O que? Agora fiquei perplexo! Como nunca beijei a Lily? E todos aqueles tapas que ganhei por beijar ela?

_Não contam como beijos. O beijo foi à força._

Mas eu beijei. A força ou não, mas beijei! E pronto final. Assunto encerrado. Vamos voltar para a minha narração.

_Mas o capitulo não acabou? _

Claro que não. Faltou contar como o Pedrinho foi parar na enfermaria.

_Vai contar isso? Depois eu é que sou mau!_

Os dois são maus!

Voltando a minha narrativa:

Depois dessas discussões todas fomos todos para a próxima aula, e depois disso? Mais nada. Estaríamos livres!

Assim que acabou aquela aula chata de feitiços fomos direto para o salão comunal.

Eu fiquei brincando com o meu pomo e ficar admirando minha Lily estudar. Sirius foi jogar xadrez com o Remo e o Pedro foi comer.

Mas alguém reparou em um detalhe? O Pedro não pode comer fora do horário de refeições, ou seja, ele não poderia estar comendo naquele momento. E a primeira a se lembrar disso foi a Marlene:

- Nossa! Vocês não me disseram que o Pedro não poderia comer fora dos horários? - minha amiga perguntou sentando ao meu lado.

- É verdade! - eu disse repentinamente fazendo o Remo se desconcentrar e jogar a peça errada. - Xeque mate! - eu disse para o Remo - Sua detenção não era só poder comer na hora certa Rabicho? - perguntei para o Pedro.

Ele só fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Isso é estranho! - disse o Sirius pensativo olhando o Pedro comer.

- Lily! - chamou o Remo.

Minha ruiva olhou para ele e este fez sinal para que ela viesse até nós.

- O que foi Remo? - perguntou ela se sentando no braço da poltrona dele.

Anotação pessoal: lembrar de bater no Remo por causa disso.

- O que a Mcgonagall disse que aconteceria se o Pedro tentasse comer fora dos horários? - perguntou o lobo.

- Não disse nada. Só disse que ele iria se arrepender se o fizesse. - respondeu à ruiva dando de ombros e logo em seguida jogou os cabelos para trás.

E como ela fica linda quando faz isso. Uma deusa...

_E lá vem ele com as conversas melosas. Leitores que tem problemas de estômago, por favor, pular esse pedaço da conversa, pois vão ficar enjoados com tanta melação_

Já falei que meu irmão é um chato?

_Eu também te amo Veadinho!_

Como eu ia dizendo antes desse ataque gay do Sirius...

Minha ruiva, linda, cheirosa e gostosa estava fazendo a maior cara de nojo vendo Pedro comer. Também, Pedro come como um porco, aliás,acho que porcos comem mais bonitinho que ele, mas Lily estava linda do mesmo jeito...

Voltando à história e esquecendo a ruiva...

Ok. Vocês venceram. Voltando a história:

O Pedro ficou comendo por mais uns 5 minutos até perceber que todos nós olhávamos para ele.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou ainda com a boca cheia de comida e fazendo um pouco de restos de comida voarem da boca dele para cima da Marlene.

- Que nojo Pedro! - gritou ela revoltada se levantando.

- Respeite a moça Rabicho! - gritou o Sirius irritado.

- Sirius Black defendendo a Lene? Isso vai entrar para a história! - eu ouvi a Lily exclamando feliz da vida.

Sirius ficou um pouco vermelho, mas não disse mais nada.

- O que foi? - perguntou o Pedro agora sem atingir ninguém com a comida.

- Por que esta comendo? Não se lembra que sua detenção é não comer entre as refeições? - perguntei.

- Lembro. Mas já que eu consigo comer e não me acontece nada... Vou comer! - ele respondeu dando de ombros e se virando para a comida de novo.

- Ele é louco. Façam-o parar ou vai estar encrencado com a professora se ela descobrir. - disse Lily preocupada.

- Você está preocupada com ele? - perguntei sem acreditar.

- Se ela estava preocupada com você hoje cedo... Por que não pode se preocupar com o Pedro? - perguntou a Marlene sorridente.

- Eu não estava preocupada com ele! - a Lily gritou nervosa me assustando e fazendo a Marlene rir.

- Mas parecia... - respondeu a morena risonha.

- Acho que a professora já sabe que o Pedro está comendo. - disse o Remo preocupado sem tirar os olhos do Pedro.

Logo fui ver o que ele tanto olhava para o nosso amigo rato, e vi algo incrível. Pedro estava inchando. Literalmente inchando feito um balão, parecia que ele ia explodir a qualquer momento.

- Não é melhor alguém fazer alguma coisa? - perguntou a Marlene preocupada.

- É o trabalho da Lily e do Remo! - respondeu o Sirius meio sem reação olhando o Pedro inchando cada vez mais rápido.

- Vem Potter. Precisamos levá-lo para a enfermaria logo! - a Lily disse no instante seguinte.

Eu só me levantei e ajudei a Lily a carregar o Pedro, a essa altura não era preciso muito esforço, por ficar inchado ele já começava a flutuar pelo salão comunal.

Lily e eu chegamos a tempo do Pedro não explodir, mas ele ficou mais de duas horas na sala da professora depois que voltou ao normal, e para aprender a não desobedecer, ele vai pegar mais um mês de detenção, ou seja, mais um mês sem comer!

E tudo parecia voltar ao normal, exceto por mim e pela Lily que voltamos para o salão comunal conversando, coisa que é rara, geralmente estamos brigando e não conversando pacificamente!


	5. QUem ficará no meu lugar?

Depois que...

_ Parem tudo!! Alguém reparou no nome ridículo do capítulo dele? "Quem ficará no meu lugar?" Esse nome não é gay? Eu achei muito gay._

É por que você é um cachorro bicha, então tudo para você é algo gay!

E lá vão eles começar a discutir antes mesmo do capitulo começar.

Já reparou que o Aluado não se mistura? Ele nunca entra nas nossas brigas...

_ Não é que você disse uma verdade finalmente Pontas?!_

Eu não me misturo por que as brigas de vocês não têm fundamento!

Vou te ignorar... Onde já se viu meu melhor amigo dizer uma coisa dessas de mim.

_ Seu melhor amigo? Pensei que eu era seu melhor amigo e o Remo ficava atrás de mim!_

Você gosta de manter o Remo por trás Almofadinhas?

Merlin me livre

_ Pontas e sua mente poluída. Estou dizendo que sou seu melhor amigo e não o Aluado!_

Aluado é meu melhor amigo junto com o Rabicho.

_ E eu sou o que? Agora fiquei ofendido, nem na lista de amigos eu estou mais_

Você esta na lista de irmãos, alias nessa lista só tem você!

_ Agora eu deixo começar o capitulo. Fiquei feliz!_

E voltando a história do Pontas...

Voltando a minha história...

Depois que eu e a Lily chegamos no salão comunal todos pararam a conversa para nos olhar:

- Finalmente um momento de paz entre os Potter's! - disse o Sirius levantando as mãos para cima e se ajoelhando no chão.

Eu sei que ele é dramático, mas entendam...

_ E lá vai ele falar mal de mim..._

- Por que você usou a palavra no plural? - perguntou a Lily começando a ficar irritada novamente.  
- Plural? Eu disse Potter's? Eu quis dizer, o Potter e a Lily! - disse o Sirius tentando concertar as coisas.  
- Black! - gritou a Lily sem acreditar nas desculpas esfarrapadas do Sirius.  
- Lilizinha querida... Já estava estranhando seu bom humor. - ele disse se escondendo atrás do Remo.  
- Era impressão minha ou vocês estavam mesmo conversando? - perguntou a Marlene para mim e para a Lily.  
- Estávamos! - respondemos juntos.  
- E o que achou Lily? - perguntou a Marlene fazendo a Lily sentar ao lado dela no sofá.  
- É... O Potter ainda tem conserto! - ela disse meio receosa.  
- Sim! - eu disse animado cumprimentando o Sirius feliz da vida. - Claro que tenho conserto cara Lily. Por você eu faço tudo...  
- Estava bom de mais para ser verdade! - reclamou a Lily.  
- Parei! - eu disse me dando por vencido.  
- O que estavam conversando? - perguntou o Remo logo que todos se sentaram.  
- Estávamos falando de como o Pedro ficou ridículo parecendo um balão. - eu respondi rindo e fazendo todos rirem.  
- Vocês precisavam ver a cara da enfermeira quando viu o estado do Pedro... - a Lily disse imitando a cara de pânico de enfermeira.  
- O pior foi à bronca que ele levou da Mcgonagall logo em seguida. - eu completei.  
- E onde ele está? - perguntou o Remo.  
- Vai ficar na ala hospitalar até amanhã de manhã. - a Lily respondeu. - Agora preciso ir dormir! - ela disse se levantando preguiçosa.  
- Mas já? - perguntou o Sirius sem acreditar.  
- Já. É que eu tenho... - ela começou, mas a Marlene a interrompeu.  
- Ela tem que estudar! - completou a Marlene com um sorriso enorme.

Aquilo estava com cara de que as duas estavam escondendo alguma coisa.

- Mas... - começou a Lily.  
- Vamos conversar Lily! - ordenou a Marlene arrastando a ruiva para a sala dos monitores. - E ninguém ouse entrar lá.  
- Lene... - só escutei a ruiva falando isso antes da porta ser fechada.  
- O que deu nelas? - perguntou o Remo sem entender.  
- Estão escondendo alguma coisa! - disse o Sirius pensativo.  
- Também acho! - eu disse no mesmo instante.  
- Vou descobrir! - disse o Remo curioso se colocando de pé.  
- O Reminho esta indo contra uma regra? - Sirius perguntou zombador.  
- Não é uma regra. Foi um pedido! - ele respondeu marotamente indo em direção a porta do salão dos monitores.  
- Se fosse eu que fizesse isso ele iria me crucificar! - eu disse me esticando

Eu e o Sirius ficamos cada um em um sofá conversando sobre quabribol e o treino do dia seguinte.

Depois de alguns minutos o Remo voltou:

- Descobriu alguma coisa? - eu perguntei curioso.  
- Parece que o tal do Victor quer se encontrar com a Lily amanhã de manhã para conversar, mas a Marlene não quer deixar. - disse ele receoso me olhando preocupado.  
- O Victor? - eu perguntei já com planos em mente.  
- É. - ele respondeu com muito receio.  
- Será que a Marlene esta afim dele? - perguntou o Sirius pensativo.  
- Claro que não. Por que? - perguntei confuso.  
- Por que outro motivo ela não deixaria a Lily sair com o Victor? - perguntou o Sirius fingindo não estar interessado no assunto.  
- Por causa do Tiago? - perguntou o Remo com a cara mais obvia do mundo.  
- E você sabe se a Lily vai para esse encontro? - eu perguntei ainda pensativo.  
- Ao que parece ela vai sim. Mas não se preocupe Tiago... - começou o Remo.  
- Não estou preocupado. Tive uma ótima idéia. - eu disse contente.  
- Que seria...? - perguntou o Sirius curioso.  
- Sabe aonde ela vai se encontrar com ele e que horas será isso? - eu perguntei ignorando a pergunta do Sirius.  
- Não, mas a Lene sabe. - respondeu o Remo.  
- Já volto! - eu disse me levantando e arrumando as vestes.

Fui para o salão comunal dos monitores, bati na porta e entrei. A Lily estava sentada em uma poltrona com os olhos vermelhos, parecia que estava chorando, já a Marlene estava com uma expressão confusa, acho que estava da dúvida se ajudava a amiga ou não.

Quando entrei só escutei a Lene terminando de falar:

-... Reclame, você esta merecendo isso. - disse a Marlene com a voz alterada antes de se virar para mim.  
- Desculpa entrar assim... - eu disse sem tirar os olhos da Lily.  
- Sem problemas Tiago. Quer falar com a Lily? Eu já estava de saída mesmo. - disse a Marlene visivelmente tentando voltar ao tom de voz normal.  
- Na verdade era com você mesmo. - eu disse para ela. - Mas posso ajudar em alguma coisa Lily? - eu perguntei para a minha florzinha.  
- Está tudo ótimo! - ela disse já derramando as lágrimas e se levantando para ir se deitar.  
- Desculpa Lily, é que... - começou a Lene parecendo arrependida.  
- Não precisa se desculpar. Só disse o que pensa. Vou me deitar. Conversamos amanhã! - ela disse.  
- Mas você vai? - perguntou a Marlene.  
- Não sei! - respondeu a ruiva antes de fechar a porta com força as suas costas.

Saímos do salão rapidamente e nos encontramos com os marotos no salão comunal.

- Que cara é essa Lene? - perguntou o Sirius preocupado.  
- Tive uma discussão com a Lily. - ela respondeu cabisbaixa.  
- Mas esta tudo bem? - perguntou o Remo.  
- Espero que sim. Disse coisas que não deveria ter dito. A Lily se faz de forte, mas ela é bem frágil quando se trata de sentimentos. - a Lene disse pensativa.  
- Não entendi onde quis chegar com isso! - eu disse confuso.  
- Nada não Ti. Mas o que você queria falar comigo? - ela me perguntou.  
- Queria saber que horas será esse encontro e o local. - eu respondi.  
- Se tudo der certo nem encontro mais vai ter. Mas não se preocupe, esse menino não serve para a Lily e ela vai perceber isso. - respondeu minha amiga.  
- Não estou preocupado, por que tenho um plano. - eu respondi.  
- Certo. O encontro vai ser as seis e meia da manhã em frente a estatua do um olho só no... - começou ela.  
- Terceiro andar. Obrigado! - eu disse feliz da vida.  
- Posso saber por que esse rapaz não é bom para a Lily? - perguntou o Remo.  
- Tirando que eu acho que ela e o Tiago têm que ficar juntos? - perguntou a Lene rindo.  
- Tirando isso. - confirmou o Remo revirando os olhos.  
- Por que ele é meio apressado com as coisas, se é que podemos dizer assim. - ela respondeu enigmática.  
- Já ficou com ele, não é? - perguntou o Sirius fechando a cara.  
- Já! - respondeu a Lene dano de ombros.  
- Essa menina já ficou com a escola inteira! - exclamou meu amigo cachorro.  
- E você também! - eu disse na mesma hora.  
- Ela só não ficou com você Sirius! - completou o Remo.  
- Vocês já ficaram? - perguntou o Sirius revoltado para o Remo.  
- Claro que não. O Reminho é muito inocente para isso. Não posso abusar dele. - respondeu a Lene fazendo uma carinha manhosa.  
- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. - eu disse rindo.  
- Certo, deixem essa história de lado. Afinal, qual o plano Tiago? - perguntou a Lene.  
- Vão ver... - eu disse enigmático.

Alguém tem que fazer um suspense às vezes nessa história, não é?

- Vamos ver o que a Lily vai fazer com esse plano... - disse a Marlene ainda curiosa.  
- Em falar em Lily... Vou ver como ela está! - disse o Remo já se levantando.  
- Aproveite, pois depois de amanhã a ruivinha é só minha meu caro Aluado. - eu disse feliz.  
- A única coisa boa de não ser mais monitor é ver vocês dois se entendendo, então faça por merecer Pontas! - ele disse sorrindo antes de ir para o salão dos monitores.

Depois disso nada legal aconteceu, mas o dia seguinte prometia!

Levantei bem cedo, com a ajuda do detratador do Remo.

Despertador, Pontas. Já cansei de falar.

Que seja... Eu acordei com a ajuda desse troço aí. Enfim eu ia junto com a Lily, se é que ela ia, para o encontro com o tal do Victor.

Troquei-me calmamente e fui esperar a Lily no salão comunal, não tardou e vi a dona dos meus sonos surgir pela porta do salão dos monitores, meu coração disparou... Como ela estava linda! Aliás, ela é linda!

_ Pulando a parte melosa da história e indo direto para a parte que interessa..._

Vi a Lily passando na minha frente e logo me coloquei de pé tentando não fazer barulho, e é claro que consegui, afinal, são anos de experiência saindo escondido para ficar perto do Remo nas luas cheias.

Fomos juntos, em silêncio é claro...

De outra forma é que não iria ser. Ela nem ao menos sabia que você estava lá...

Por isso que eu disse que fomos em silêncio Reminho.

O bobão do Victor fez minha princesa esperar por ele durante longos cinco minutos, acho que ela já estava se arrependendo de ter ido, pois já estava batendo o pézinho delicado no chão em sinal de impaciência. Vocês conhecem as mulheres, não é? Elas quando ficam impacientes ficam batendo o pé... Muito bonitinho!

_Bonitinho? Tinha que ser um veado para falar isso mesmo..._

Cervo!

_ Veado!_

Cervo... E não vou discutir mais...

Quando o mala sem alça chegou a Lily já estava desistindo do encontro, o que seria melhor para mim, mas aquele inútil chegou na hora errada. Quando a Lily deu as costas para ir embora o mané chegou:

- Lílian! - chamou o inútil.  
- Ah, você demorou! - ela disse voltando-se para ele.  
- Desculpe!  
- Então... - começou a Lily tentado puxar assunto.  
- Certo... - disse ele parecendo pensar no que dizer. - Te chamei por que queria conversar com você.  
- Já esta o fazendo! - ela respondeu distraída, ou pelo menos tentando parecer isso.  
- Dormiu bem? - perguntou ele, provável que tenha estranhado o tom de voz dela.

E realmente a Lily estava com o olho um pouco inchado.

- Muito bem. - respondeu ela sorrindo.  
- Sonhou comigo? - perguntou ele presunçoso.

Certo, nessa hora comecei a rezar para ver se ela dava uma resposta que eu iria gostar, resumindo: iria dar um fora nele!

Como estava de frente para a Lily para poder ver a expressão dos dois, já que a Lily estava de costas para o Victor, então a vi fazendo uma careta e dizendo um "não" sem som algum, e logo disse em voz alta:

- Claro que sonhei com você! - ela respondeu ainda com uma careta.

Ninguém nunca contou para a Lily que mentir é feio? Estava na cara que ela estava mentindo para o rapaz. E só Merlin sabe o quanto eu queria que ela falasse a verdade. O que me deixou intrigado, foi: Por que ela mentiu?

- E o sonho foi bom? - ele perguntou para a minha ruiva. Mas ele estava com uma cara de safado que só eu e o Sirius fazemos melhor.  
- Foi ótimo... - respondeu ela vagamente.  
- E como foi? - perguntou ele passando o braço pela cintura dela.

Sério ainda vou matar ele se ele ousar beijar a minha princesa.

- Eu estava te matando afogado no lago! - ela disse tão baixo que mal eu pude ouvir.  
- O que disse minha lindinha? Eu não escutei direito, você falou muito baixo. - ela disse sorrindo.

Sério, aquilo já estava me dando enjôos.

- Disse que não me lembro do sonho direito. Vamos mudar de assunto. O que você queria comigo mesmo?

Essa é a minha Lily... Sempre direta!

- É que estamos saindo há algum tempo... - começou ele.

Nessa hora eu paralisei. Como assim saindo há algum tempo? Como eles estão saindo e eu não soube?

- Estamos saindo? Quando foi isso que esqueceram de me avisar? - perguntou ela docemente.

Minha nossa que resposta! Amei! E já esta confirmado, eles nunca saíram... Agora fiquei até mais aliviado!

- Mas minha ruivinha... - começou ele.  
- Não me chame assim! - gritou ela nervosa.

Não sei por que ela ficou tão brava... Ela nunca fica irritada desse jeito quando eu a chamo assim... A não ser...

_ A não ser que ela só deixe você chamá-la assim!_

Ela me ama!

Nem vou discutir esse assunto!

_ Eu já disse que o Aluado é um chato e que não gosta de se misturar?_

Já!

- Não te chamo mais assim foguinho! - ele disse sorrindo.  
- Meu nome é Lílian caso você não tenha percebido. - respondeu ela aborrecida.  
- Vejo que não acordou muito bem hoje... É melhor marcarmos outro dia. - ele disse apreensivo.  
- Acho melhor continuarmos na amizade. - respondeu ela decidida saindo rumo ao salão principal.

E ponto para Tiago Potter! Não foi nem preciso colocar meu plano em prática.  
Para quem está curioso vou revelar meu plano...

Quando o Victor abraçasse ou tentasse beijar a minha ruivinha eu simplesmente iria passar a mão nas partes proibidas dela, assim ela iria pensar que foi o cara de pamonha e ia brigar feio com ele e eu ainda ia aproveitar e sentir as curvas delicadas da minha foguinho.

_ Sabe que eu amei o seu plano... Até eu mesmo poderia executá-lo. Não seria nada ruim fazer... Ai! Não precisava me bater, só fiz um comentário._

Não ouse tocar na minha ruiva. Ela é só minha!

Tinha que ser o Sirius para fazer uma besteira dessas... Mas eu detestei o seu plano. Tudo bem que o cara iria ficar estéril e tudo mais, mas não é justo com a Lily...

O dia que ela se casar comigo vou passar a mão em algo sem tanta roupa.

Cala a sua boca pervertida Tiago!

Enfim, o encontro da Lily com o tal do Victor não deu em nada e eu fui guardar minha capa feliz da vida.

- Deu certo o seu plano? - perguntou o Sirius assim que cheguei no dormitório.  
- Nem precisei colocá-lo em prática. A Lily deu um fora no Victor sem eu precisar fazer nada. - eu respondi sorrindo.  
- Que bom! - disse Pedro com um sorriso leve. - Vamos comer? - perguntou ele em seguida levando a mão à barriga.

Realmente o Pedro não pensa em outra coisa mesmo!

Descemos para o salão principal e o único lugar vago era ao lado da Marlene, infelizmente a Lily estava do outro lado da mesa, mas mesmo assim ainda fiquei perto dela...

_ O amor é lindo!_

- Bom dia meninas! - eu disse radiante de felicidade.  
- Bom dia! - respondeu a Marlene com a mesma intensidade.  
- O que aconteceu para vocês estarem tão felizes hoje? - perguntou a Lily nos olhando atentamente.  
- É que passamos uma noite maravilhosa juntos... - respondeu a Marlene maliciosamente.

Espantei-me quando a Lily fez a maior cara de espanto do mundo e disse secamente:

- Fazem um casal perfeito! - ela disse secamente nos olhando com desdém.  
- É brincadeira sua boba! - disse a Marlene rindo feito uma louca.  
- Eu sei... - respondeu a Lily mais naturalmente.

Realmente não entendi o que deu na Lily naquele momento.

Pois está na cara que ela ficou com ciúmes!

Acha que foi isso mesmo?

Não tenho duvidas 

_ Eu muito menos!_

Agora eu estou mais feliz!

Assim que acabou a café da manhã fomos todos juntos para a aula de feitiços. O Remo foi na frente com a Lily, eles estavam aproveitando o último dia juntos... Afinal na noite seguinte eu ia ter que dormir no salão dos monitores.

Fui atrás conversando com a Marlene e com o Sirius, e o Pedro... Até parece que ninguém sabe que ele ainda estava no salão principal comendo, afinal faltavam cinco minutos para acabar o café.

- Por que disse aquilo lá na mesa? - eu perguntei para a Marlene.  
- É que estou muito feliz.  
- Feliz por quê? Sonhou comigo? - perguntou o Sirius galanteador.  
- Sonhei que estava lançando um Avada Kedavra em você Sirius. - disse a Marlene rindo. - Brincadeira!  
- Está muito engraçadinha hoje. - ele disse emburrado.  
- É que estou feliz que o encontro da Lily não teve sucesso. Já estava sabendo Tiago? - perguntou minha amiga morena.  
- Não. O que a Lily disse do encontro?

Lógico que eu ia fingir que não sabia, afinal, eu queria saber o que a minha foguinho disse a respeito.

- Ela disse que o tal do Victor é um idiota e que ficou falando besteira, e que ele é muito arrogante.  
- Não é isso que ela diz de mim? - eu perguntei inocentemente.  
- Mais ou menos. - disse ela fugindo do assunto.  
- Explique-se! - eu pedi.  
- Olha... Já chegamos. Vou sentar com... - começou ela.  
- Comigo é claro! - disse o Sirius na mesma hora.  
- Tudo bem cachorrinho. - disse ela apertando as bochechas do Sirius e rindo. Logo em seguida puxou ele para dentro da sala.

Assim que entrei na sala sentei atrás do Remo e da Lily, o Remo virou para falar comigo:

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou ele.  
- Claro. - eu respondi, mas indiquei a Lily com a cabeça, dizendo que não poderia falar.  
- Lily guarda meu lugar? Vou resolver um assunto com o Tiago! - escutei o Remo dizendo.  
- Mas o Potter está aqui atrás... - ela começou, mas não terminou - Guardo seu lugar! - disse se dando por vencida.  
- O que foi? - perguntou ele quase sussurrando.  
- A Marlene. Esta fugindo de mim. Esta me escondendo alguma coisa. - eu disse pensativo.  
- Sobre o que? - perguntou meu amigo curioso.  
- Você reparou na brincadeira que ela fez no café?  
- Claro... Disse que você e ela tinham passado a noite juntos.  
- Exato. Ela não quis me contar por que disse isso. Saiu andando e foi se sentar com o Sirius. Ficou até mudando de assunto... - eu respondi.  
- Estranho. Vou ver se descubro alguma coisa com a Lily! - ele disse se levantando e indo sentar na cadeira da frente com a ruiva.  
- Muita! - respondeu ela rindo.  
- Mais tarde temos que fazer a mudança Tiago! - disse o Remo.  
- Nem me fale! - respondemos Lílian e eu juntos.  
- Fazemos isso na aula vaga. - eu respondi.  
- Nos ajuda Lily? - perguntou o Remo.  
- Não vou ter outra escolha... Tenho que mostrar tudo para o Potter! - ela respondeu desanimada.

E para a minha felicidade vou ficar mais tempo ainda com a minha ruivinha.

_ E para a tristeza dela..._

Assim que o professor chegou o Pedro chegou junto e não pude mais ficar prestando atenção na conversa do Remo, mas ele havia me prometido falar com ela sobre mim, então...

A aula passou lentamente. Infelizmente com o Pedro do lado reclamando que esta com fome a aula demora mesmo a passar.

Vi o Sirius e a Marlene conversando e a menina ria muito, ou o Sirius estava falando besteiras ou tentando mentir, coisa que acontece com freqüência, acho que fico com a segunda opção!

_ Como sabe que eu estava tentando mentir para ela?_

Porque ela estava rindo demais e você estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

_ Essa detenção é a pior do mundo!_

Digo o mesmo. Minha reputação esta indo por água a abaixo.

_ Sua reputação não é nada de mais. Você já a perdeu quando deixou de sair com várias meninas para tentar conquistar a ruiva, e, aliás, não estou vendo progresso._

Mas verá Sirius. Já te disse que ainda caso com ela!

_ Certo... Louco não se contraria!_

A Lily e o Remo passaram a aula inteira conversando. Isso foi um milagre, não é? Os dois mais CDF's que conheço não prestaram a menor atenção na aula, e o cara mais bagunceiro que conheço (eu mesmo) fiquei prestando atenção. Isso é o fim do mundo!

Dramático!

Certo, parei de prestar atenção na aula faltando uns vinte minutos para que acabasse. Fiquei pensando no treino de quadribol que teríamos mais tarde. Seria um longo treino...

Depois da aula tínhamos uma aula vaga, para os professores diziam ser para estudar para os NIEMs, mas nós fomos ajudar o Remo e me ajudar com a mudança de quartos.

Em vinte minutos Remo já estava com as coisas dele arrumadas no dormitório com os marotos e eu estava descendo as escadas com as malas para colocar no quarto dos monitores.

Nunca tinha reparado no local. Entrei seguindo a Lily, me sentei no sofá que tinha logo de frente para a entrada, joguei a mala na mesinha de centro que estava na frente do sofá e parei para observar o local.

- Certo... Onde você está é nosso sofá. Três lugares como reparou, tem mais aquela poltrona que costumo deixar mais perto da lareira, mas se quiser pode mudar.  
- Está ótimo do jeito que esta. - eu respondi feliz.  
- Bem, essa mesa aí, é para colocar coisas pequenas, não reparou que ela é pequenina? Tire sua mala daí. Vai quebrar a mesa. - ela disse com um olhar reprovador.  
- Certo chefe! - eu respondi sorrindo enquanto ela revirava os olhos.  
- Está vendo aquela mesa mais ali no canto? - ela me perguntou apontando uma mesa de marfim no centro do salão.  
- O que tem ela? - perguntei.  
- É para quando precisarmos fazer lição ou resolver assuntos de monitores como relatórios.  
- Relatórios? - eu perguntei deprimido.  
- Exatamente. Aquela prateleira logo em cima da mesa contêm horários, relatórios, trabalhos, detenções, essas coisas.  
- Então deve ter muita coisa sobre mim... - eu disse rindo.  
- E tem mesmo! Espero que isso pare de vez. - respondeu ela cansada me olhando pela primeira vez.  
- São só duas cadeiras ali mesmo? - eu perguntei vendo somente duas cadeiras na mesa.  
- Só duas. O certo é não deixar mais ninguém ficar aqui a não ser nós dois, mas isso nunca acontece. - ela respondeu abrindo um singelo sorriso.  
- E aquelas quatro portas? - perguntei olhando que onde estávamos era um pouco mais baixo que os locais das tais portas. As portas estavam como se fosse em um degrau acima de onde eu estava, um belo design.  
- Uma delas você já conhece - disse mostrando a porta mais afastada é a lavanderia e guarda tralhas. - ela respondeu rindo.  
- Posso guardar o que quiser ali? - eu perguntei curioso.  
- Tudo que eu possa ver, pois ali os dois podem entrar. - ela respondeu desconfiada.  
- Não tenho nada a esconder de você! - eu respondi sorrindo.  
- A porta do meio, que está de frente para você é o banheiro.  
- Um banheiro para os dois? - perguntei animado.  
- Isso mesmo. Então teremos que decidir como vamos fazer para tomar banho de manhã, essas coisas.  
- Certo. Você decide! - eu disse gentilmente.  
- As outras portas são os quartos. Aquele é o seu. - ela me disse indicando uma das portas - O outro claro que é o meu.

Levantei-me para ver como eram os quartos.

- Não vai adiantar ver agora. O quarto não deve estar pronto. A Mcgonagall disse que demora uma hora para a magia que tem no quarto se acostumar com o dono e o decorá-lo.  
- O quarto vai ficar decorado sozinho? - eu perguntei espantado.  
- Isso mesmo. Daqui uma hora mais ou menos, os móveis, as cores, e tudo o resto estará no seu devido lugar de acordo com os seus gostos. - ela me disse pensativa.  
- Posso ver o seu? - perguntei.  
- Não. A regra de não poder entrar no quarto das mulheres ainda vale aqui. Você só consegue entrar lá quando eu autorizar e abrir a porta para você.  
- Mas você pode entrar no meu? - eu perguntei maliciosamente.  
- Posso, mas não o farei. Não se preocupe. - ela respondeu um pouco encabulada.  
- Por quê? - perguntei decepcionado.  
- Por que não é certo. - ela me respondeu. - Só entro quando for muito necessário. - completou ela pensativa.  
- E o que você considera necessário? - perguntei.  
- Não sei Potter. Mas é meu dever te ajudar a chegar na hora às aulas. - ela me respondeu pensativa com uma das mãos no queixo.

Logo em seguida o Remo entrou no salão para nos avisar que logo começaria o almoço.

Almoçamos na maior paz e fomos para a próxima aula. Durante a aula escrevi bilhetes para um reserva de cada posição dentro do quabribol, para fazer o teste.

Iriam me perguntar por que não coloco o reserva de apanhador logo? Simples, ele não é tão bom assim, e creio que um artilheiro se daria melhor, pois já conhece os adversários, mas mesmo assim iremos testar todos do time para saber quem está mais apto.

A aula passou rapidamente, pois DCAT é sempre a melhor aula de todas.

_ Para você sempre é. Você sempre se dá bem!_

A varinha falando do bruxo... Nem vou comentar!

Depois a aula dupla de DCAT era o tão esperado treino.

Partimos logo para o vestiário. Lá reuni o time para conversarmos.

- Certo galera,vou precisar da colaboração de todos. Pensei em fazer um sorteio e de acordo com ele separamos o time em várias duplas, contando o reserva que temos para apanhador. Com isso fazemos um jogo contra,os ganhadores vão para outro jogo e assim por diante até que sobre somente uma pessoa. - eu disse pensativo.  
- E como seria esse contra? - perguntou a Marlene.  
- Primeiro vamos fazer somente os dois no campo. Colocamos um tempo máximo e quem pegar o pomo primeiro vai para a segunda etapa. - eu respondi.  
- Eu não quero fazer o teste! - disse o Sirius de repente.  
- Infelizmente o time inteiro vai fazer. Precisamos do melhor jogador para o apanhador, por que assim terminamos o jogo logo e ganhamos.  
- Fazer o que! - respondeu o Sirius emburrado.  
- Então vamos para o campo. Os reservas devem estar a nossa espera.  
- Assim como a grifinória inteira. - concluiu o goleiro quando surgimos no campo.

Não vou narrar jogo por jogo por que foi a maior chatice, para dizer a verdade tiveram duplas que nem conseguiram pegar o pomo dentro do horário combinado (meia hora).

Vamos direto a parte que interessa, os finalistas foram: Lílian Evans (minha ruivinha- artilheira), Kely Mrgth (artilheira) e Frank Longbottom (apanhador do time reserva da grifinória).

Para que um dos três não precisasse jogar duas vezes, o que seria injusto,fizemos de um jeito diferente: convoquei todos os artilheiros restantes, ou seja, 2, um efetivo do time e o reserva que estava assistindo o treino; convoquei também todos os batedores disponíveis, ou seja, 3, os dois titulares e o reserva que estava assistindo o treino; os dois goleiros ficaram para me ajudar como artilheiros, e eu fiquei observando o jogo.

Convoquei todos os integrantes do time para conversar e deixei a Lily, o Frank e a Kely de lado.

- Para que tanta gente? - perguntou o Sirius assim que nos afastamos dos outros três.  
- Para sabermos quem é o melhor precisamos ver em um jogo de verdade, ou um jogo até mais difícil do que o normal, por isso convoquei todos vocês.  
- E como vai ser esse jogo? - perguntou a Marlene.  
- Os batedores ficaram conduzindo os balaços para cima dos três apanhadores; Os artilheiros ficaram jogando a goles entre os apanhadores, para dificultar a visão deles e a movimentação.  
- Boa estratégia Tiago. - disse o goleiro.  
- O último que ficar no campo ou o primeiro que pegar o pomo fica no meu lugar no próximo jogo e já colocamos o reserva no seu lugar caso seja necessário.  
- Que comece o jogo então! - disse o Sirius empolgado.  
- Sirius, Marlene e Artur, quero falar com os três antes de entrarem em campo. - eu disse quando o time estava pegando a vassoura para voar.  
- Diga capitão! - disse o Artur voltando para falar comigo.  
- Peço para os três que não tenham preferências com ninguém, mas que também tentem não deixar ninguém na ala hospitalar.  
- Vamos jogar de leve! - garantiu a Marlene.  
- E derrubem eles da vassoura se possível. Quero que o melhor sobreviva. - eu disse piscando o olho esquerdo para eles.  
- Pode deixar! - responderam eles subindo nas vassouras.

Soltei a goles e os balaços e o pomo também, porém deixei os apanhadores no chão.

- Antes de subirem preciso falar com você! - eu disse para os três que já se preparavam para subir na vassoura.  
- Fala Tiago! - disse o Frank.  
- Já conversei com todos os jogadores e ninguém terá preferência com ninguém. Tentarão atrapalhar todos igualmente, e ainda pedi para os batedores não baterem tão forte para que ninguém se machuque. Qualquer coisa eu estarei aqui, não se preocupem.  
- Grande diferença! - disse a Lily irônica revirando os olhos.  
- Eu acho uma grande diferença mesmo! - disse a Kely empolgada.  
- Acho que não vou participar. Não quero ser apanhadora. - a Lily disse assim que o Frank e a Kely se afastaram para colocar a luva.  
- Por quê? - perguntei sem entender.  
- Gosto de ser artilheira... - respondeu ela dando de ombros.  
- Você vai desistir assim tão facilmente? - eu perguntei provocando ela para ver se ela não desistia de ser apanhadora.  
- Desistir do que? - perguntou ela indignada.  
- Está na cara que você esta com medo de perder para a Kely e para o Frank. - eu disse a provocando, e pelo visto estava conseguindo. A cada palavra dita ela ficava ainda mais indignada.  
- Eu com medo de perder? Nem em seus sonhos Potter! Pode preparando a declaração para a professora, que eu vou ser a apanhadora. - disse ela se virando para colocar as luvas e subir na vassoura.

Essa história de declaração para quem não entendeu, é que eu tenho que avisar por meios escritos para a professora quem ficará no meu lugar no próximo jogo.

Esse jogo foi muito bom, imagem todos os balaços direcionados para três pessoas, a goles os atrapalhando e os três competindo pelo pomo.

Depois de uns dez minutos de partida a Kely foi atingida por um balaço certeiro do Sirius e acabou caindo. Eu fiz um feitiço e aliviei a queda da moça, ela só foi tomar uma poção para a dor no braço pelo balaço que a atingiu.

Sorte que o Sirius jogou o balaço com pouca força, pois senão a Kely teria quebrado o braço.

O jogo continuou com a Lily e o Frank atrás do pomo do ouro. Uma disputa emocionante com toda a certeza.

O balaço parecia um brinquedo nas mãos dos batedores.

_ Nós somos profissionais Pontas. Claro que estava tudo do jeito que queríamos!_

A goles parecia uma bola de fogo, ninguém ficava com ela na mão por mais de um minuto, e ficava voando pelo céu indo sempre na frente dos apanhadores que estavam incansavelmente atrás do pomo de ouro.

Fiquei extremamente chateado quando vi o Frank fazendo um mergulho fantástico no céu, provável que ele já tinha achado o pomo e a minha querida Lily ficaria muito nervosa se perdesse, mas eu não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-la.

O que estranhei foi o que sucedeu a seguir.

O que todos pensariam? Que a Lily mergulhou em seguida para tentar alcançar o Frank e pegar o pomo, ou estou errado? Por incrível que pareça ela não fez nada disso, ela simplesmente saiu voando para os arcos que estavam próximos a ela.

Olhei confuso para o Frank que ainda descia, espere aí! Tinha um erro naquilo tudo, o pomo não estava na direção que o Frank estava indo, pelo contrário, o pomo estava nos arcos próximos a Lily!

O Frank acabava de usar o meu truque mais antigo, quando o pomo esta perto do adversário sempre os distraio indo na direção contrária para que ele não pegue o pomo, e pelo visto foi o que o Frank tentou fazer, mas minha ruivinha foi mais esperta que ele!

No instante seguinte vi Frank virar a vassoura e começar a subir atrás da Lily, pelo visto tinha reparado que o seu plano tinha dado errado. Vi também o Sirius e a Marlene mandarem cada um, um balaço na direção dos apanhadores, como fariam em um jogo comum.

Aquela seria a hora decisiva e eu estava com certo receio, pois meus batedores nunca erraram o alvo, e o alvo naquele momento era a minha ruiva.

Dito e feito! Frank estava com o braço estendido para pegar o pomo, o balaço bateu com tudo na mão dele, por sorte Marlene tinha jogado fraco e não machucou muito forte. Ele só precisava colocar o osso no lugar, mas mesmo com a mão machucada ele partiu para cima da minha Lily que perseguia o pomo velozmente.

Lily por ser pequena estava com dificuldade para pegar o pomo, aquela maluca subiu na vassoura. Dá para acreditar que ela ficou de pé na vassoura? Apoiou um dos pés no cabo e o outro nas cerdas ficando com a postura reta e equilibrando a vassoura. Qualquer movimento mal calculado ela poderia cair.

Meu peito urgiu de felicidade quando vi aqueles dedos macios agarrarem o pomo, a minha Lily seria a nova apanhadora, ela ficaria no meu lugar, mas cerca de um segundo depois quase cai para trás com o susto. O balaço certeiro do Sirius foi certeiro de mais. Acertou exatamente no meio do cabo da vassoura da Lily, fazendo ela se desequilibrar e logo cair em queda livre a quase 100 metros do chão.

Eu literalmente entrei em pânico! Aliás, o time inteiro ficou em estado de choque, todos parados no meio do campo vendo à ruiva cair. Frank que foi o único que parecia calmo não pode ajudar, pois nem ao menos conseguia conduzir a vassoura.

- Ajudem ela! - gritou o Remo da arquibancada desesperado.

_ Até eu fiquei com medo... A Lily estava caindo tão rápido que não sabia o que fazer tinha a vassoura em uma mão e a varinha na outra, mas nenhum feitiço vinha em mente para pará-la._

Eu que estava na arquibancada entrei em pânico! Comecei a gritar para que alguém fizesse algo, mas eu mesmo nem ao menos me lembrei que tinha a varinha no bolso para ajudar. A Marlene de morena já estava branca com o susto gritando apavorada com o bastão dela em uma mão e o do Sirius na outra.

Acho que ficou claro que todos estavam em pânico, mas felizmente voltei a mim no instante seguinte, peguei a vassoura do Frank que estava do lado dele enquanto ele observava a queda.

Voei o mais rápido que pude para chegar até a Lily antes que acontecesse algo sério, e por Merlin eu cheguei ao último instante. Faltando cinco metros para a colisão eu a agarrei pela cintura impedindo que ela caísse.

- Você está segura agora! - eu disse aliviado com ela em um dos braços.  
- Obri... - Começou ela, mas o balaço voltou em nossa direção,eu sai voando rapidamente com a Lily tentando desviar do balaço e ao mesmo tempo segurar a Lily que estava prestes a escorregar.  
- Se segura em mim! - eu pedi sem tirar a mão da vassoura.  
- Pare! Eu preciso me arrumar na vassoura! - pediu ela ainda branca pelo susto.  
- Não dá. O balaço esta nos seguindo! - eu respondi irritado. - Alguém destrua esse balaço! - gritei enquanto o único apoio que a Lily tinha era meu braço que parecia escorregar de suas mãos.

- Se segure, por favor! - eu pedi temendo que ela caísse.  
- Estou tentando! - ela disse agarrando a minha perna para ter onde se segurar.

A cena parecia de filme. Eu pilotando a vassoura e a Lily pendurada no ar, e a única segurança que ela tinha era uma de minhas mãos que já estavam suadas e escorregadias. Ela agarrou a minha perna desesperada, mas não obtivemos muito sucesso.

- Tiago! - gritou ela agoniada quando minha mão escapou das dela e ela só não caiu por que conseguiu agarrar meu pé.  
- Se segura que vou dar um jeito nisso! - eu disse procurando a varinha dentro das vestes.  
- Rápido! - pediu ela suplicante escorregando mais um pouco.

Localizei a varinha e no instante seguinte virei a vassoura para ir de encontro ao balaço:

- Bombarda! - gritei lançando o feitiço que fez o balaço cair em pedaços pelo campo.

Com o feitiço me desequilibrei da vassoura e só não caímos por que agarrei o cabo, e Lily ainda se mantinha agarrada a minha perna.

- Pula Tiago! - gritou o Remo da arquibancada.  
- Vamos atrás do Malfoy! - ouvi a Marlene gritando assim que chegou no chão vendo que foi aquele loiro aguado que enfeitiçou o balaço.  
- Ele não vai me escapar. - ouvi o Sirius gritando.

Olhei para a Lily e a vi apavorada, respirei fundo tentando ficar calmo.

- Confia em mim? - perguntei.

A vassoura ia bater em cheio nas arquibancadas em instantes e precisava fazer alguma coisa.

- Confia em mim Lily? - perguntei novamente.  
- Me tira daqui! - pediu ela já apavorada.

Não pensei duas vezes e soltei a vassoura. Fiz a Lily me soltar e agarrei os braços dela a puxando junto a mim.

- Vamos morrer! - ela disse apavorada agarrando meu pescoço.  
- Você ficará bem! - eu disse para ela tentando parecer tranqüilo. - Não me solte! - eu pedi saindo da vertical e ficando na horizontal mantendo ela em cima de mim.

Aumentei a resistência do ar com esse movimento fazendo a velocidade diminuir um pouco.

Olhei fundo nos olhos dela e vi o medo que estava sentindo, segundos depois senti meu corpo batendo no gramado e logo em seguida uma dor indescritível cortou meu corpo, a última coisa que vi foram aqueles lindos olhos verdes me fitando.

**Me desculpa galera...**

**eu tinha esquecido de postar esse cap... ainda bem que [][][]Black percebeu**

**sorry:(  
**


	6. O que é ser monitor?

Quando voltei a sentir meu corpo vi que o sol brilhava pela janela de enfermaria, pelo visto não tinha ficado tanto tempo desacordado. Ledo engano!

- Ele acordou! - ouvi alguém gritando, mas não identifiquei a voz.  
- Quanto tempo fiquei aqui? - perguntei ainda sonolento.  
- Uns dois dias. - me respondeu o Remo. - Como está se sentindo? - perguntou quando tentei me sentar.  
- Muito dolorido, mas sobrevivo. E a Lily como está? - perguntei preocupado.  
- Só está com os braços ralados, mas nada muito sério. - respondeu a Marlene.

Fiquei observando os três sem dizer nada.

- Antes que pergunte... Pedro não está aqui por que esta em horário de almoço e ele esta comendo. - respondeu o Sirius debochado.  
- E... - eu disse esperançoso querendo saber da minha querida.  
- Já sabemos que quer saber por que a Lily não está aqui! - disse a Marlene rindo, e eu fiz uma cara cúmplice. - Ela estava aqui até pouco tempo, até dormiu aqui do seu lado nas primeiras noites, mas depois a enfermeira a expulsou.  
- Ela ficou aqui comigo? - perguntei surpreso.  
- Ficou. Ela parecia muito preocupada. Até faltou em algumas aulas para ficar aqui. - respondeu o Remo pensativo.  
- Mas... Deu um problema no salão comunal e ela teve que ir resolver, já que o parceiro dela está de cama. - disse meu amigo cachorro.  
- E ela está bem mesmo? - perguntei.  
- Está muito bem. Você amorteceu o impacto da queda dela. - respondeu a Marlene sorrindo.  
- Falando nela... - disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto vendo a porta da enfermaria abrir.

Ela estava distraída com alguns papéis na mão vindo na minha direção, mas não parecia que estava feliz de me ver.

Certo, retiro o que disse, porque depois de alguns passos ela olhou para a minha cama e me viu. Deu-me o maior sorriso que já vi em seu rosto e correu para onde eu estava.

_Acreditem ou não ele estava dizendo a verdade!_

Lily veio em minha direção sorrindo, e que sorriso maravilhoso. Assim que chegou ao meu lado a Marlene cortou o clima:

- Nossa olha que horas são... Vamos nos atrasar para a aula! - disse a Lene puxando os marotos.  
- Não se preocupe Lily. Pegamos seu material para você. Pode conversar com o Tiago à vontade! - disse o Remo sorrindo gentilmente.  
- E juízo vocês dois! - disse o Sirius maliciosamente.

Assim que os três saíram eu pude falar com a ruiva:

- Como está? - perguntei.  
- Bem, graças a você! Muito obrigada! - ela disse ainda sorrindo.  
- O que é isso no seu braço? - perguntei vendo aos curativos no braço dela.  
- Só arranhões, mas nada comparado a você! – ela disse me observando. - Está se sentindo bem?  
- Dores pelo corpo todo, mas me recupero. - eu respondi tentando ser muito simpático.  
- E quando sai desse lugar? - perguntou ela indo se sentar na cadeira que tinha ao lado da minha cama.  
- Ainda não falei com a enfermeira, se puder chamá-la... - eu comecei.  
- Melhor ela nem saber que estou aqui! - Lily respondeu procurando a enfermeira com os olhos.  
- Por quê? - perguntei com extrema curiosidade.  
- O que faz aqui senhorita Evans? Já não te proibi de vir aqui? - perguntou a enfermeira surgindo por de trás de alguns armários.  
- É que... - começou ela, e logo em seguida colocou a mão no ventre e fez uma cara de dor - É que me deu uma cólica... Vim ver se a senhora tinha um remédio. - mentiu ela.

A Lily mente bem...

_Todos já sabem disso..._

Ela só não engana a Marlene! A última vez que tentou foi aquele dia no salão dos monitores que a Lily ficou chorando no quarto.

Como todos sabem dessas coisas e ninguém me comunica?

- Cólica? - perguntou a enfermeira desconfiada.  
- Cólica. Sabe como é TPM... - começou a Lily vermelha de vergonha.

Afinal, ela estava falando essas coisas na minha frente... Já estamos íntimos depois dessa!

- Não precisa entrar em detalhes senhorita Evans. - pediu a enfermeira. - Vou pegar um remédio! - disse saindo de perto de nós.  
- Onde aprendeu a mentir assim? - perguntei assim que a enfermeira se afastou.  
- Com você e com o Sirius! - brincou ela.  
- Porque ela te expulsou daqui? - perguntei curioso.  
- Só porque falei que ela não estava cuidando de você direito. Nada de mais. Só disse a verdade! - respondeu ela como se aquilo não fosse nada, mas ficando vermelha com o comentário.  
- Sei... - eu disse desconfiado.  
- Quando sai daí? - perguntou ela pensativa.  
- Não faço idéia. Por quê? Tem muito trabalho de monitor para fazer? - perguntei chateado esperando um "sim".  
- Tem, mas eu dou um jeito nisso por enquanto. É uma forma de demonstrar o quanto estou grata por salvar a minha vida. - ela respondeu sorrindo.  
- Lily eu... - eu comecei, mas vi a enfermeira voltando.  
- Aí! - a Lily fingiu estar com dor.  
- Tome isso senhorita Evans. Logo ficará melhor. Como já perdeu a aula é melhor ficar aqui. Essa poção lhe deixará meio tonta por alguns minutos. - disse a enfermeira entregando um copo com poção para a Lily. - Mas pelo amor de Merlin fique quieta!

A Lily assentiu me dando uma piscada com um dos olhos e tomou a poção. Ela é maluca... Tomou a poção mesmo não sentindo nada.

A enfermeira foi me examinar e avisou que poderia voltar às aulas no dia seguinte se eu tomasse as poções certinho.

Depois que tomei uma das poções acabei dormindo.

Acordei algum tempo depois e me deparei com a Lily dormindo na cama ao lado da minha.

- Ainda bem que acordou, já estava na hora da outra poção. - disse enfermeira vendo que eu havia acordado.  
- O que houve com ela? - perguntei preocupado.  
- Depois que tomou a poção ela ficou meio zonza. Deitou aí para descansar e acabou dormindo. - respondeu a mulher dando de ombros.  
- Coitada! - eu disse chateado.

Depois de algum tempo sem nada para fazer,a Lily acordou:

- Ai! Que dor de cabeça! - ela disse se sentando na cama.  
- Até que enfim você acordou. Eu já estava entediado! - eu disse me lamentando.  
- Que horas são? - perguntou ela preocupada.  
- Seis da tarde! - eu respondi verificando meu relógio.  
- Ai Merlin! Estou atrasada! - disse ela desesperada se levantando e arrumando as vestes.  
- Atrasada para que? - perguntei sem entender.  
- Para a reunião. Têm reunião dos monitores às seis horas hoje. Sorte sua que você está aí nessa cama ou teria que ir. - ela disse já pegando a mochila dela que estava ali do lado.  
- Não vai nem ao menos que dar tchau? - perguntei mostrando minha bochecha para ganhar um beijo.  
- Tchau Potter! Melhoras! - ela disse me dando um aperto de mão e saindo correndo da enfermaria.

Um aperto de mão? Eu mereço! E ainda me chama de Potter! Mas eu ainda vou tê-la em meus braços!

_Eu já disse que ele sonha de mais?_

Voltando a minha história...

Fiquei na enfermaria até tarde e me liberaram na hora do jantar, ou seja, oito da noite.

Fui trocar de roupas e me encontrar com o pessoal no salão principal:

- Olha quem está de volta! - eu disse feliz da vida quando cheguei perto do local onde o pessoal estava.  
- Vejo que está melhor! - disse Marlene sorrindo.  
- Pontinhas, já que melhorou podemos nos vingar do Malfoy. - disse o Sirius quando me sentei.  
- O que tem em mente? - perguntei curioso.  
- Nada por enquanto. Pensei que você tivesse pensado nisso! - ele me disse um pouco chateado.  
- Ainda não, mas vou pensar... - eu disse me servindo de arroz.  
- Parem com essa história de vingança, isso não vai levar a nada! - disse a Lily levemente irritada.  
- Você é que pensa... Vai levar o Malfoy para a ala hospitalar por algum tempo. - respondeu meu amigo cachorro.  
- Fale para eles tirarem essa idéia da cabeça Remo! - pediu a Lily para o Aluado.  
- Sinto muito Lily, mas o Malfoy merece uma lição, sem contar que não sou mais monitor. - respondeu ele marotamente.  
- É verdade... Potter! Você não pode sair por aí aprontando. Você tem que dar o exemplo para todos. Você agora é monitor chefe! - disse a ruiva autoritária.  
- Vou dar o exemplo do que não fazer Lily. Você cuida do exemplo bom! - eu respondi sorrindo enquanto ela revirava os olhos irritada.  
- Mas... - começou ela.  
- Mas eu vou dar o troco no Malfoy sim. Ele quase nos matou! - respondi decidido.

Ela não respondeu mais nada. Acho que ficou convencida de que eu não iria mudar de idéia.

O jantar ocorreu na maior paz depois dessa leve discussão, tirando o Pedro que se engasgou e nos deu o maior susto.

- Não é melhor levá-lo para a enfermaria? - perguntou a Marlene o observando.  
- Ele se recupera... - disse o Sirius dando um tapa nas costas do Pedro e fazendo ele voltar ao normal.

Depois de tudo isso fomos todos para o salão comunal, afinal, sexta-feira era dia de ir dormir tarde!

Sirius e eu ficamos jogando snap explosivo, o Remo e a Marlene ficaram jogando xadrez, o Pedro foi deitar, disse que se não o fizesse não conseguiria ficar sem comer... A Lily... Bem a Lily estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça no colo do Sirius lendo um livro.

Dá para acreditar que ela estava deitada no colo do Sirius?

_Lógico que dá... Os sofás estavam todos ocupados, e ela estava cansada..._

Por que ela não deitou no meu colo?

Não reclame! Já é um progresso a Lily ficar lá no salão conosco. Ela nunca fica!

Certo... Vou levar em consideração o que você disse Remo.

Depois de um tempo aconteceu algo inédito.

Estávamos Sirius e eu jogando snap explosivo quando eu ganhei uma partida.

_Eis a coisa inédita! Cena rara alguém ganhar de mim..._

Eu não estava falando do jogo seu cachorro burro. Todos sabem que quando se perde o snap explode e suja o nosso rosto. Quando o Sirius perdeu ele ia ficar com a cara cinza, mas o engraçadinho desviou e eu acabei sujando ninguém mais que Lílian Evans.

Tapem os ouvidos que lá vem grito!

Foi exatamente isso que eu pensei Aluado, porém aconteceu algo inédito.

_Isso você já disse..._

Só não disse que o inédito foi a Lily com a cara toda cinza ao invés de gritar comigo e com o Sirius ela simplesmente começou a rir.

A ruiva teve um ataque de risos. Dá para acreditar nisso?

_Eu olhei assustado para a Lily... Quem diria que a Lílian Estressada Foguinho Evans começaria a rir depois de ficar com a cara cinza._

Não fale assim dela...

A Lily só estava nesse bom humor porque o Tiago tinha salvado a vida dela... Caso contrário...

Depois do ataque de risos da minha ruivinha,ela foi para o dormitório limpar o rosto e eu fui atrás.

- O que foi? - perguntou ela assim que saiu da lavanderia e me viu.  
- Não ficou com raiva pelo banho de tinta? - eu perguntei receoso.  
- Não! Mas agora você está me devendo uma. Qualquer dia sujo você também. - ela respondeu sorrindo. - Ah, antes que eu esqueça... Amanhã acorde cedo tenho que te passar algumas coisas.  
- Mas amanhã é sábado! - eu protestei.  
- Exatamente. Amanhã de noite temos reunião com os monitores da Grifinória e preciso te passar todos os detalhes da reunião com os monitores chefes e de como ser um monitor.  
- Mas já vou ter que começar pela parte chata? - eu perguntei chateado.  
- Mas essa é a parte legal... - me respondeu ela com um sorriso maldoso.  
- Nem quero ver quando as coisas ficarem chatas e tediantes. - eu disse emburrado.  
- Que pena, pois logo vai ter que dar uma detenção, aí vai saber o que é chato e tediante.

Fiz o sinal da cruz enquanto acompanhava a Lily para o salão comunal novamente.

Ficamos todos conversando por mais algum tempo e fomos dormir.

Eu e a Lily fomos juntos para o salão dos monitores, tentei ver como era o quarto dela, mas não consegui, ela me expulsou antes de chegarmos.

Fui para o meu quarto... E que quarto... A cama de casal no centro era o ponto alto. Maravilhosa!

Não tinha guarda roupas nem nada do tipo, mas também não encontrei o meu malão.

Assim que entrei dei de cara com a cama, com uma mesinha de cabeceira ao lado, com um abajur que mais parecia uma vassoura... Muito legal! Aos pés da cama eu tinha um local com cobertores e travesseiros. Em um canto tinha uma poltrona preta que era muito confortável. Paredes azuis escuro e brancas, uma combinação perfeita, com vários pôsteres de quadribol na parede.

Revirei o quarto inteiro, mas não achei as minhas roupas!

Tive que recorrer ao suicídio! Chamar a Lily!

_Você acordou a Lily só para perguntar onde estavam as suas roupas e esta vivo até hoje?_

Você apagou a memória dela para conseguir ficar vivo, não é?

Esses dois só sabem zoar com a minha cara!

Eu não acordei a Lily. Ela ainda estava acorda.

Eu fui e bati na porta dela rezando para ela ainda estar acordada e não me matar por perturbar ela.

- Lily, tenho um pequeno problema. - eu disse quando ela abriu a porta, mas não continuei, pois olhei para a roupa que ela estava. Uma linda camisola verde esmeralda, o que gostei mais na camisola foi o decote e o tamanho: curtíssimo.  
- Que tipo de problema? Não consegue dormir? Não vou te colocar para dormir Potter! - ela disse pelo canto da porta.  
- Não vai me deixar entrar? Ou pelo menos abrir a porta direito?  
- Não! Está ótimo você só vendo um dos meus olhos. Não precisa xeretar no meu quarto. - ela respondeu fechando mais um pouco a fresta que me deixava ver aquelas esmeraldas.  
- Vai me ajudar ou não? - perguntei impaciente tentando ver o que estava dentro do quarto.  
- Você ainda não me disse qual o problema! - ela disse fechando a porta na minha cara.  
- Senão quer ajudar é só falar. - eu disse irritado por ela ter fechado a porta na minha cara.  
- Fale Potter! - ela disse saindo do quarto enrolada em um roupão. - Só fui buscar um roupão. - explicou.  
- Desculpe! - eu disse envergonhado. - É que não encontro as minhas roupas!  
- Como não? - perguntou ela confusa.  
- Não encontro! - eu disse mais uma vez.  
- Vamos lá ver... - disse ela indo em direção ao meu quarto e parando em frente a porta.  
- Não vai entrar? - eu perguntei gentilmente.  
- Estava esperando um convite! - ela respondeu sorrindo.  
- Já disse que pode entrar na hora que quiser. - eu disse gentilmente depois de abrir a porta.  
- Sua cara! - ela disse assim que entrou.  
- Também achei! - eu disse observando o quarto mais uma vez.  
- Não se cansa de quadribol não? - ela perguntou.  
- Não! - eu respondi na mesma hora.  
- Certo... Vamos atrás das roupas sumidas... - ela disse sorrindo.  
- Já reparou que não tem guarda-roupas? - eu perguntei.  
- Já. - ela disse abrindo o local onde eu tinha achado o cobertor.  
- Por aqui não tem nada.  
- Aí eu já procurei! - eu disse.  
- Você gosta de manter as suas coisas longe de curiosos,Potter? - ela me perguntou pensativa após analisar o quarto.  
- Claro que sim! - eu disse sem cogitar outra idéia.  
- Então já sei onde estão as suas roupas... - ela disse se sentando na poltrona.  
- E onde estão? - eu perguntei curioso.  
- Não sei! - ela disse.  
- Você sabe ou não? - perguntei sem entender.  
- Sim e não! - ela respondeu pensativa.  
- Como assim "sim e não?" - eu perguntei ainda mais confuso.  
- Se lembra quando eu disse que o quarto fica do jeito que o dono quer?  
- Claro que sim. E realmente ficou com a minha cara... - eu disse feliz.  
- Exatamente! Então, por ficar como você quer no mínimo você deve ter um closet e a porta deve ser oculta.  
- Sério? - não estava acreditando nos meus ouvidos.  
- Você gosta de closet? - ela me perguntou pensativa.  
- Sempre quis ter um. - eu respondi entusiasmado.  
- Então é isso mesmo. Você tem um closet!  
- Que legal! - eu gritei feliz da vida.

Ela levantou e foi em direção a porta.

- Aonde vai? - perguntei quando ela colocou a mão na maçaneta.  
- Vou dormir. Boa noite! - ela disse.  
- Espera aí. Não vai me dizer como faço para entrar no closet?  
- Eu não sei como entrar. Você é que tem que saber. - ela respondeu saindo do quarto rindo da minha cara.  
- Como assim eu que tenho que saber? - perguntei confuso saindo do quarto também.  
- O quarto segue as suas vontades, então ele vai esconder o closet onde você quiser. - ela respondeu.  
- Mas... - eu comecei a protestar. Afinal, até dois minutos atrás eu nem sabia que tinha closet,imagina saber onde ele fica.  
- Sinto muito. Não posso te ajudar. Boa sorte! - ela disse indo para o quarto dela e fechando a porta na minha cara de novo.

E lá fui eu para o meu quarto pensar em onde eu esconderia um closet!

Fiquei até mais ou menos duas da manhã tentando achar o tal closet. Vasculhei tudo, as paredes para ver se tinha alguma entrada, gavetas, cama, até no teto eu procurei uma entrada, mas não encontrei, e o cansaço me venceu.

Cai de sono assim que deitei na cama, nem ao menos tomei um banho ou troquei de roupa.

_Tinha que ser o cascão._

Eu não tinha roupa para tomar banho! O que você queria que eu fizesse?

Tomasse banho e colocava a mesma roupa!

A mesma cueca? Que nojo! Sou mais ficar sem...

_Que ficasse então..._

Sério... Cheguei à conclusão que é melhor não discutir com vocês.

Acordei com batidas na porta:

- Potter! - eu ouvi uma voz irritada me chamando e em seguida pulei da cama para atender a Lily.  
- Bom dia. - eu disse sonolento.  
- Até que enfim! Estou te chamando já faz meia hora. - disse ela irritada.  
- O que foi? - eu perguntei passando as mãos no cabelo para tentar arrumar.  
- Não vai arrumar o cabelo desse jeito. Já tentou um pente? - perguntou ela debochadamente.  
- Já e não adiantou. - eu respondi normalmente. - Mas afinal, que horas são?  
- Dez da manhã! - ela respondeu.  
- E porque me acordou? - eu perguntei, afinal, dez horas em um sábado é cedo.  
- Por que eu tenho que te explicar várias coisas e pedi para que você acordasse cedo...  
- Mas dez da manhã em pleno sábado é cedo! - eu disse contrariado.  
- Só para você Potter! E o que esta fazendo com o uniforme? - perguntou ela finalmente reparando em mim.  
- Eu fiquei até as três da manhã tentando achar o tal do closet e não achei. Tive que dormir assim e não tenho outra roupa. - eu disse tentando parecer irritado, e é lógico que aumentei o tempo não é? Ela tem que ficar com dó de mim.  
- Desculpe! Mas precisamos acertar as coisas. Hoje tem ronda e preciso decidir com você o horário. - ela me disse constrangida.  
- Vou ver se arrumo uma roupa do Sirius e já volto. - eu disse passando por ela e saindo do salão.  
- Quero só ver... - ela me disse contrariada.

Fui ao quarto dos marotos e dei de cara com o Remo já acordado.

- O que faz aqui Tiago? - perguntou ele estranhando que eu estava acordado.  
- Estou querendo uma roupa do Sirius emprestada. - eu respondi quase sussurrando.  
- E o que aconteceu com as suas? - ele me perguntou confuso.  
- Sumiram. Segundo a Lily elas estão em um closet escondido.  
- Closet? Você não sabe onde escondeu seu próprio closet? Nem vou falar nada Pontas!  
- Como eu iria saber? Nem ao menos sei como funciona a magia do quarto... Já procurei em todos os lugares que consegui imaginar.  
- A Lily já te passou o horário das rondas? - me perguntou o Remo terminando de arrumar a gravata.  
- Não. Acho que é para isso que ela está me esperando. - eu respondi dando de ombros.  
- Depois te ajudo a procurar o closet! - ele me disse quando eu estava saindo.  
- Vou cobrar! - eu disse já no corredor.

Voltei para o salão dos monitores e encontrei a Lily na escrivaninha fazendo lição.

- Ocupada ruiva? - eu perguntei assim que cheguei perto dela.  
- Que susto Potter! - disse ela juntando os pergaminhos que estavam sobre a mesa.  
- Que susto Potter? - perguntei ironicamente - Estava pensando em mim?  
- Em como você estava demorando e que eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui te esperando. - respondeu ela rude.  
- E o que estava escrevendo? - eu perguntei curioso.  
- Nada de mais. Mas sente que temos muito que resolver antes do almoço. - ela disse calmamente.  
- Antes do almoço? Vai demorar tanto assim? - eu perguntei desanimado.  
- Realmente espero que não! - ela respondeu também chateada e indo pegar alguns papéis que estavam em uma pasta na estante.  
- Que papéis são esses? - eu perguntei sentando na cadeira ao lado da dela, bem próximo dela para falar a verdade.  
- Esses papéis eu recebi da McGonagall um pouco antes do seu acidente.  
- Do que se trata? - perguntei curioso vendo ela mexer em uma pilha de papéis.  
- Várias coisas. A que vamos resolver primeiro são os horários...  
- Horários de que? - eu perguntei.

_Mas você só sabe encher a menina de perguntas!_

Melhor ele perguntar do que ficar na duvida.

_Melhor ele beijar ela logo!_

Não escute o Almofadinhas, Pontas! Ele não sabe o que diz!

- Horários da ronda. Vou te explicar como funciona e depois você escolhe qual vai ser melhor para você.  
- Fico com o que for melhor para você Lily! - eu respondi gentil.  
- Para mim não muda em nada o horário, mas para você sim.

Fiquei com a maior cara de duvida...

- Vamos ao que interessa: Ao todo somos 3 duplas de monitores em cada casa, ou seja, uma dupla do quinto ano, uma do sexto ano, e uma - nós - do sétimo ano. Somando todos os monitores são seis por casa e vinte e quatro ao todo. Até aqui entendeu?  
- Claro. Você só fez umas contas... Não sou tão burro Lily! - eu respondi ofendido.  
- Certo. Desculpa! Temos que fazer no mínimo 4 rondas por dia, então durante sete dias temos no mínimo 28 rondas por semana, mas geralmente temos mais que isso para fazer.  
- Prossiga. - eu pedi quando ela parou de falar.  
- Somente os monitores chefes podem fazer ronda individualmente.  
- Então temos que fazer muitas rondas por dia... - eu disse pensativo.  
- É nesse ponto que eu queria chegar Potter. Os monitores chefes fazem a ronda preferencialmente de noite e durante as aulas, ou seja, nossos tempos vagos.  
- E a minha folga? - eu perguntei abismado. Iria perder a minha preciosa folga entre algumas aulas? Ninguém merece ser monitor chefe!  
- Vai ficar sem algumas,Potter. De acordo com isso eu tenho dois horários para nós, ambos não mudam em nada os horários dos outros monitores, então você pode escolher com qual quer ficar.  
- Está me deixando escolher? -eu perguntei espantado.  
- Sim, mas só porque gosto muito do Remo!  
- O que o Remo tem haver com tudo isso? - eu perguntei totalmente confuso.  
- Simples. Em um dos horários, que era o antigo do Remo, você fica livre nas noites de lua cheia, já no horário novo, você tem que fazer a ronda, então não vai poder acompanhar o Remo. - ela disse me mostrando os dois pergaminhos que marcavam os nossos horários.  
- Se eu ficar livre nas luas cheias você vai ter que fazer todas as rondas? - eu perguntei ainda analisando o horário.  
- Quase isso. Se eu precisar eu falo com o Victor. Ele fica no meu lugar.  
- Também... Ele está afim de você! - eu disse revoltado.  
- Pelo menos os sentimentos dele são sinceros. - a Lily me disse.  
- Mas... - eu ia protestar, mas o Remo e o Sirius surgiram no salão.  
- Pontas... - chamou o Sirius assim que entrou.  
- Oi Almofadinhas! - eu disse ainda sentado.  
- Está usando as minhas roupas? - ele perguntou me observando.  
- Perdi as minhas. Depois te explico melhor. - eu respondi dando de ombros.  
- Imagino... Foi alguma menina? - perguntou ele debochadamente.  
- Claro que não. Você sabe que estou... - eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.  
-... Encalhado! - ele completou a minha frase.

Mas só para que saibam, eu não estou encalhado, só estou dando um tempo para que a ruiva perceba o meu amor por ela.

Vai demorar...

Que demore!

_O veadinho ficou sério agora..._

- Atrapalhamos Lily? - perguntou o Remo cortando a briga que iria começar entre eu e o Sirius.  
- Não Remo. Melhor você estar aqui mesmo. Ajuda-me a explicar tudo para o Potter!  
- Para o Tiago, Lily! - corrigiu o Remo.  
- Certo... Ajude-me a explicar tudo para o Tiago! - ela disse emburrada. - Já decidiu qual dos horários vai querer Potter?  
- Que horários? A McGonagall não deu um horário para ele não? - perguntou o intrometido do Remo.

Não sou intrometido. Só sei que pelas regras...

_Lá vem o lobo querendo seguir as regras! Não vê que a Lily esta arrumando desculpa para ficar perto do Pontas?_

Eu não tinha pensado nisso...

- Tem o seu antigo e o novo que a McGonagall mandou. - ela respondeu para o lobinho solitário.  
- Vou ficar com o do Remo, mas não precisa pedir favor nenhum para o mala do Victor. Se precisar eu fico aqui algumas vezes. - eu respondi para ela na mesma hora.  
- Conversamos sobre isso quando precisar Potter! - ela me respondeu anotando alguma coisa no horário novo.  
- Temos alguns minutos Lily? - perguntou o Sirius.  
- Poucos. - ela respondeu pegando o livro dela e indo deitar no sofá.  
- O que...? - eu comecei a perguntar.  
- Ela disse que podemos ir conversar que depois ela te explica o que falta, mas pediu para que não demorássemos. - respondeu o Remo.  
- E como sabe tudo isso? Não ouvi vocês falando nada disso. - eu disse confuso.  
- Está ficando surdo? Não ouviu que eu perguntei se tinha alguns minutos? - o Remo me perguntou já abrindo a porta do meu quarto.

Eu achei melhor nem responder.

- Viemos te ajudar a achar as roupas! - disse o Sirius depois de admirar o quarto.  
- Pensei que não soubesse das roupas perdidas. - eu disse para ele.  
- Sabia das roupas, mas não sabia que você estava com as minhas.  
- E porque disse para a Lily que eu estava com uma garota? - perguntei já com muita raiva.  
- Para ver se ela tinha ciúmes de você! - respondeu o Sirius rindo.  
- E tem? - eu perguntei esperançoso.  
- Não deu para reparar. Você deu um escândalo pelo que eu disse. - disse o Sirius dando de ombros.  
- Tivesse explicado antes... - eu disse chateado.

Queria saber se a ruiva ficou com ciúme ou não!

- Vieram aqui para me ajudar a achar o closet ou não? - eu perguntei depois dos meninos mexerem em tudo.  
- Para falar a verdade não. Só dissemos aquilo para a Lily liberar você! - disse o Remo.  
- Viemos para localizar o Malfoy e dar uma boa lição nele.  
- E porque não o localizaram lá do quarto? - eu perguntei deitando na cama e brincando com o pomo.  
- Porque você está com o mapa do maroto! - responderam os dois juntos como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.  
- Tinha até me esquecido dele. - eu disse indo pegar o mapa que estava embaixo do colchão.  
- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! - disse o Remo apontando a varinha para o mapa.

A coisa mais estranha aconteceu em seguida. Uma linha começou a cortar uma das paredes e logo uma entrada se formou.

- Acho que revelamos alguma coisa escondida no seu quarto. - disse o Sirius animado.  
- Uma porta para o banheiro. Grande coisa! - eu disse desanimado indo olhar o mapa do maroto para ver se aparecia meu quarto e meu closet nele. - O closet não aparece aqui no mapa! - eu disse chateado.  
- Mas nem precisa! - ouvi o Sirius dizendo de dentro do banheiro.  
- Por quê? - perguntou o Remo confuso.  
- O closet está aqui! - o Sirius disse rindo.

Fui para o tal banheiro, quando entrei descobri que era o closet. Um lugar bem amplo, com as minhas roupas e um lugar para se trocar. Os espelhos iam de um canto a canto da parede. Uma maravilha!

- Vamos ver se tem mais alguma coisa escondida por aqui? - perguntou o Sirius sorridente.  
- Que outra coisa teria? - perguntou o Remo ainda observando o novo ambiente.  
- Se o quarto fica do jeito que o dono quer, quem sabe tenha uma passagem para o quarto da ruivinha. - respondeu o Sirius animado.  
- Duvido! - disse o Remo na mesma hora me desanimando.  
- Não custa tentar! - eu disse pegando a varinha. - Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! - eu disse com a varinha amostra.  
- Pelo visto não deu certo. - concluiu o Remo feliz da vida quando nada aconteceu.  
- Pode ser que sejam outras palavras, um outro código, sei lá. - disse o Sirius dando de ombros.  
- Pode ser... - eu disse pensativo.  
- Mudando totalmente de assunto... O que vamos fazer para nos vingarmos do Malfoy? - perguntou o Remo.  
- Estou aberto a sugestões. Não posso fazer nada que a Lily desconfie... - eu respondi pensativo.  
- Eu vou pensar em um plano infalível, enquanto isso vamos dando alguns avisos para ele. - disse o Sirius feliz da vida.  
- Avisos? - perguntou o Remo.  
- Sempre que se encontrar com ele, o azare! - respondeu o Sirius.  
- Certo... A conversa está boa, mas tenho que ir falar com a minha ruivinha... - eu disse passando as mãos nos cabelos.  
- Vou com você! - disse o Remo saindo do closet.  
- Eu vou me agarrar com alguém por aí. - disse o Sirius com um sorriso maroto.  
- Pelo menos ele fala a verdade. - disse o Remo dando de ombros.  
- Quem fala a verdade? - perguntou a Lily escutando o que o Aluado disse.  
- O Sirius. Ele disse que iria se agarrar por aí... - eu respondi.  
- Já ouvi isso hoje... - disse ela revirando os olhos.  
- Quem disse isso? - perguntou o Remo.  
- A Marlene é claro. - ela respondeu rindo.  
- Achamos o closet do nosso amigo chifrudo. - disse o Remo se sentando no sofá.  
- Cervo! - eu disse irritado.  
- Dá no mesmo... - ele respondeu enquanto a Lily ria.  
- Está parecendo o Sirius. - eu disse emburrado.  
- Estou voltando a ser o velho maroto de sempre. - respondeu o Remo sorrindo.  
- Isso era o que eu temia! - disse a Lily emburrada. - Mas vamos ao que interessa. Vai ficar mesmo com o horário que era do Remo, Potter? - me perguntou a Lily.  
- Vou. - eu respondi me sentando. Vi que a conversa ia demorar.  
- Então fique ciente que hoje de noite você já vai fazer a sua ronda. - ela disse analisando o horário e me entregando uma cópia. - Esse fica com você.  
- Não é melhor você acompanhá-lo hoje Lily? - perguntou o Remo.

Já disse que o Remo é um grande amigo? Ele estava me ajudando com a ruivinha!

- Por quê? - perguntou ela confusa.  
- Ele nunca fez uma ronda antes. Não sabe como fazer, nem onde passar. - respondeu o Remo e eu fiz a maior cara de coitado.  
- Está bem, somente hoje Potter! - ela respondeu se dando por vencida.

Vou fazer a ronda com a Lily!

- De acordo com o horário deveríamos fazer a ronda juntos duas vezes no mês, mas como um deles cai na lua cheia eu cuido da ronda, mas você me substitui em outra ronda.  
- Sem problema. - eu respondi.

Fiquei um pouco chateado. Porque bem a ronda que iríamos fazer juntos tinha que cair na lua cheia?

- Agora tem que explicar sobre como tirar pontos e sobre as detenções Lily! - disse o Aluado.  
- Vou poder tirar pontos dos sonserianos sempre que quiser? - eu perguntei animado.  
- Claro que não. - responderam os dois juntos.  
- Você tem uma tabela de quantos pontos pode tirar.  
- Como assim? - eu perguntei sem entender nada.  
- Exemplo: se algum aluno xingar o outro você só pode tirar cinco pontos por xingamento.  
- Só isso? - eu perguntei abismado.  
- Só! - respondeu a Lily decidida me entregando mais um papel.  
- E isso é para? - eu perguntei vendo o papel que ela me entregou.  
- É a lista de quantos pontos você pode tirar e etc. Sugiro que decore. Não vai ser nada legal os alunos ficarem sabendo que você tem uma lista para isso. Eles têm que pensar que você pode tirar quantos pontos quiser.  
- Vou tentar decorar. - eu respondi analisando a lista enorme na minha mão.  
- Perfeito. Quanto às detenções, você precisa saber sempre o dia que estará disponível, quem poderá dar a detenção e depois terá que fazer relatório.  
- E como faço para saber de tudo isso? - perguntei já vendo o trabalho enorme que é ser monitor.

Ser monitor foi à pior coisa que me aconteceu na vida!

- Geralmente isso é comentado nas reuniões, ou você analisa o horário. Sempre que tem ronda com dois monitores um deles pode dar a detenção. É só conversar com eles, ou você mesmo dar a detenção. - explicou a Lily.  
- Os relatórios eu te ajudo no começo, mas geralmente você tem que anotar o que o aluno fez na detenção, qual foi seu comportamento, porque pegou detenção, essas coisas, não tem nada muito difícil de fazer. - explicou o Aluado.  
- Hoje de noite esteja aqui. Teremos reunião com os outros monitores da grifinória. - disse a Lily.  
- Vocês terão que fazer relatórios das reuniões também e passar para a professora diretora da casa, no caso, a Mcgonagall. - disse o Remo.  
- E uma vez por mês tem reunião com os monitores chefes! - disse a Lily pensativa.  
- Agora relaxe! - brincou o Remo.  
- Só mais uma coisa... O Malfoy é monitor chefe da sonserina. Nada de gracinhas para cima dele ou arrumará muita encrenca. Se contenha,Potter! - disse a Lily pensativa.  
- O Malfoy? Monitor chefe? Você esta de brincadeira, não é? - perguntei irritado.  
- Não estou brincando. Ele é monitor chefe. Não sei como você ainda não sabia disso. - ela me disse revirando os olhos.  
- Eu não deixei que eles soubessem. - respondeu o Remo cabisbaixo.  
- Não acredito! A melhor coisa em ser monitor chefe era zoar o Malfoy e o Ranhoso... Agora só me resta o Ranhoso.  
- Zoe o Snape que o Malfoy vai encrencar com o Sirius e com o Remo. - respondeu a Lily levemente irritada.  
- E monitores chefes podem dar detenção em outros monitores? - eu perguntei já pensando em arrumar uma detenção para o Malfoy.  
- Monitores chefes podem dar detenção para qualquer monitor,a não ser que seja outro monitor chefe.  
- Droga! - eu disse baixinho, quase em pensamento.  
- Exatamente... Você não vai poder armar nada para você dar uma detenção para o Malfoy. Somente os professores e o Filch podem dar detenção para monitores chefes.  
- O Hagrid pode? - eu perguntei já tentando elaborar um novo plano.  
- Pode sim, mas o Hagrid não faria nada para prejudicar ninguém. - dessa vez foi o Remo que respondeu.  
- Afinal, o que é ser monitor chefe? - eu perguntei irritado.

Um monitor chefe não pode fazer nada legal!

_E só agora que ele foi descobrir isso! Mas é lerdo..._

Ninguém merece vocês dois. Ser monitor é muito bom!

_Tinha que ser um nerd para falar isso_

- Ser monitor chefe é poder ajudar os que precisam e dar um bom exemplo para os mais novos. - responderam os dois juntos, eles pareciam uma fita gravada falando a mesma coisa.  
- Por isso que eu nunca quis ser monitor chefe! A pior coisa na vida de um bruxo na minha idade e com a minha beleza é ser monitor chefe. - eu disse revoltado antes de sair do salão.  
- Ele se acostuma! - ouvi o Remo dizendo para a Lily enquanto eu saia.


	7. Brigas

Fiquei algum tempo pensado depois do último incidente... Depois que eu aprontar com o Malfoy vou parar de fazer gracinhas e andar na linha.

Que linha? A do suicídio?

O Remo está cheio de gracinhas hoje!

_Só hoje? Depois que ele deixou de ser monitor ele está cheio de gracinhas..._

É que antes eu tinha que dar o exemplo, mas como agora isso é função do Pontas eu não preciso mais esconder meu lado maroto.

Percebi!

_Se você virar um maroto completo... Quem vai me acordar e fazer a lição para eu poder copiar depois?_

O Tiago!

Isso mesmo... Ei! Como assim eu? Não vou fazer lição nenhuma. Mal faço a minha!

_Mas agora você é monitor chefe e para ficar do lado da Lily vai querer até fazer a mesma lição duas vezes._

Se eu fizer a lição com a Lily eu faço mil vezes se preciso, ainda erro de propósito para que ela me ajude e fique ainda mais perto!

Se fizer isso ela vai pensar que você é um burro!

Eu sou o mais inteligente da sala.

_Isso mesmo. Logo atrás de mim,da Lily e do Remo._

Que tal parar com essa discussão sem fundamento e continuar com a história?

Até que não é má idéia.

_Os leitores já devem estar sem paciência para as suas gracinhas Pontas. Volte logo a história..._

Como eu estava dizendo... Assim que me vingar do que o Malfoy fez, eu viro um rapaz correto!

Acho que falei aquilo alto de mais, pois a Lily só respondeu:

- Porque não começa a ser correto agora?  
- Você não estava lá dentro com o Aluado? -eu perguntei confuso vendo ela do meu lado.  
- Assim que você saiu nós saímos também. Estava tão distraído que nem nos viu? - perguntou ela rindo.

Dá para acreditar que ela estava rindo da minha cara?

Também... Você para no meio do salão comunal com a maior cara de tapado... Queria que ela fizesse o que?

Me desse um beijo talvez...

_Sei que está repetitivo, mas você sonha de mais! Nunca de Lílian Evans vai te agarrar e te beijar!_

Quando dei por mim a Lily já estava em um canto do salão comunal rindo com a Marlene e olhando para a minha cara, foi nessa hora que o Almofadinhas chegou:

- O que faz aqui com cara de tapado? - perguntou ele para mim.  
- Ele está observando a Lily rindo da cara dele. - respondeu o Remo no meu lugar.  
- Por quê? - perguntou o cachorro curioso.  
- É que ele estava pensando alto aqui e a Lily zoou ele.  
- Ela bem que poderia vir me dar um beijo ao invés de ficar rindo de mim sem motivo. - eu disse sentando no sofá.  
- Primeiro: Ela teve motivo, senão não estava rindo. Segundo: O dia que Lílian Evans agarrar Tiago Potter eu me interno em Azkaban. - disse o Sirius sorrindo e fazendo toda uma encenação enquanto falava.  
Espere e verá. Vamos apostar o que?  
- Se ela te agarrar e te beijar antes de vocês namorarem, se vocês um dia namorarem, você vai sair pelado no trem quando estivermos indo embora de Hogwarts. - disse o Sirius com um sorriso maléfico no rosto.  
- Pelado? Está brincando? - eu perguntei não acreditando nos meus ouvidos.  
- Claro que não! Te dou um desconto... Se estiver namorando a Lily só precisa sair de cueca. - disse o Sirius ainda com aquele sorriso gigante. Ele só poderia estar de brincadeira. Imaginem eu mostrando meu corpinho perfeito para todos do trem...  
- O mesmo para você caso eu ganhe. Mas se estiver com a Marlene eu deixo você ir só de cueca! - eu respondi me empolgando, afinal, eu iria ganhar mesmo!  
- Quem vai ser a testemunha do nosso acordo? - perguntou o Sirius assim que apertamos a mão para selar o acordo.

Olhamos diretamente para o Remo como quem diz: "Vai ser ele"

- O Aluado é claro. - respondeu o Sirius vendo que o Remo não se manifestava.  
- Finjam que não estou aqui. Não quero saber de aposta nenhuma. - disse o Lobinho com medo.

Medo de que?

_Que sobrasse para você sair pelado por aí no final das contas._

O que não seria difícil de acontecer!

Mas não impossível!

- Se você não quer ser a testemunha vamos pedir para quem? - eu perguntei para o Remo.  
- E tenho a pessoa perfeita! - disse o Sirius misterioso.  
- Quem? - eu perguntei afinal o único maroto que sobrou não serve para apostas... O Pedro é muito esquecido.  
- Vai ver... - disse o Sirius com o maior mistério.

Minutos depois nos juntamos às meninas para ir almoçar, e lá no salão comunal nos encontramos com o Rabicho.

No almoço as coisas ocorreram muito tranqüilas.

Assim que terminamos o almoço fomos rumo à biblioteca. Eu me sentei com o Remo,com a Lily e com a Alice (outra amiga dela, mas que não anda conosco), na outra mesa o Pedro sentou com um menino da grifinória e o Sirius com a Marlene.

Aposto que o Sirius esta aprontando alguma coisa!

O Sirius sempre está aprontando!

_Isso é uma calunia!_

Como o Remo presta atenção nos exercícios e tenta fazê-los eu tive que prestar atenção também, mas reparei que o Sirius e a Marlene não paravam de falar um único minuto.

A tarde passou tão rápido como costuma passar nos sábados.

Eu não via a hora de ter visita a Hogsmead!

_Eu também não. Já tinha encontros marcados para a visita._

Encontros? Plural?

Até parece que não o conhece!

_Exatamente... Eu tinha três encontros para a primeira visita ao povoado._

E vamos todos ignorar as galinhagens do Sirius...

_Me ignorar? Ninguém consegue ignorar Sirius Black!_

Diz isso para a Marlene!

Mas deixando esse caso de lado...

Depois que fizemos todos os exercícios fomos para o jardim. Tínhamos quase duas horas antes do jantar.

- Pontas... Eu consegui! - disse o Sirius sentando do meu lado embaixo da arvore enquanto eu me distraia com o pomo.

Me distraia? Isso é uma forma mais madura de falar: enquanto eu brincava com o pomo!

Que seja! Eu estava BRINCANDO com o pomo quando o Sirius disse isso.

- Conseguiu o que seu maluco? -perguntei apanhando o pomo e soltando o de novo.  
- Consegui alguém para testemunhar a aposta! - disse ele empolgado. - Quer parar de mexer nesse pomo e prestar atenção no papai aqui? - disse ele levemente irritado apontando para ele mesmo.  
- E quem seria essa pessoa? O Remo já disse que não vai participar. - eu disse para ele guardando o pomo no bolso novamente.  
- A Marlene! - respondeu o Sirius empolgado.  
- Acorda Sirius! A Marlene é parte da aposta. Ela não pode saber do que se trata! - eu disse rindo.  
- O que eu não posso saber? - perguntou a Marlene se agachando na minha frente.

_Porque ela só fica perto do Pontas? Ela estava apoiada nas pernas dele! Isso não é justo... Ele quer ter todas as meninas do grupo._

Mas são só duas meninas no grupo.

Eu não quero ter todas... Só a Lily! E não reclame. A Lily fica mais com você...

Tiago... O Sirius acabou de admitir com esse ataque de ciúmes que gosta da Marlene. Que ele gosta de verdade dela!

Verdade Aluado... Sirius está apaixonado!

_Não estou!_

Vamos deixá-lo com os pensamentos dele enquanto eu narro a história.

_Não estou apaixonado!_

- Você pode saber o que quiser. - eu respondi gentilmente observando a Lily vir na nossa direção.  
- Escutei quando você disse: "A Marlene não pode saber" - respondeu minha amiga morena.  
- Eu disse isso? - perguntei tentando não parecer irônico.  
- Você mesmo! - ela respondeu com um sorriso triunfal no rosto.  
- Acho que você esta me confundindo. - eu disse inocentemente.  
- Qual é a discussão dessa vez? - perguntou a Lily sentando ao lado do Remo.  
- Os meninos estão escondendo informações. - respondeu a Marlene.  
- Que tipos de informações? Com quem está querendo sair dessa vez Lene? - perguntou a Lily um pouco contrariada.  
- Já tenho encontros suficientes por essa semana. E não preciso que os meninos me dêem mais informações sobre os rapazes. Já conheço todos. - respondeu a Marlene dando de ombros.  
- Todos não! - disse o Pedro.

_Milagre! O Pedro se manifestou!_

- Como assim todos não? Quem faltou? - perguntou a Lene. - Até o Tiaguinho aqui eu já peguei!  
- Ei! Ninguém me pega não... Só dá uns amassos! - eu respondi de imediato.  
- Merlin! Me dê paciência! - disse a Lily revirando os olhos e balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
- O Tiago é fácil de ficar... Qualquer uma consegue. - disse o Remo dando de ombros.  
- Vocês estão me difamando hoje. Primeiro: não é qualquer uma, são só as bonitas. Segundo: eu não sou fácil, eu é que facilito. - eu respondi contrariado.  
- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso! - disse a Lily ainda contrariada.  
- Não estava falando do Pontas. Estava falando do Sirius. - disse o Pedro cortando o que a Marlene iria falar.  
- O Sirius é um caso a parte! - respondeu a Marlene indiferente.  
- Como assim um caso a parte? - perguntou ele irritado. Agora mexeu com o intimo dele.

_Ninguém fala que Sirius Black é um caso a parte! Todas se lembram de Sirius Black como o melhor de suas vidas._

Convencido!

- Um caso a parte. Você não vale a pena! - disse a Marlene com desdém.  
- O que? - gritou o Sirius já se levantando nervoso.  
- Isso mesmo que ouviu Black: você não vale a pena!

Agora a Marlene pegou pesado!

E lá vamos nós para mais uma discussão inútil: Sirius versus Marlene.

- Me fale uma menina que passou em meus braços e não gostou? Só quero uma e não te perturbo mais! - disse ele indicando o número um com a mão e agitando nervosamente no ar.  
- Não vou ficar investigando a vida dos outros só para satisfazer o seu ego! - respondeu a Lene cruzando os braços nervosa.  
- Você não tem resposta, pois não existe mulher no mundo que resista a mim.  
- Como consegui driblar o feitiço da professora? Contando mentiras... Isso é feio Black! - disse ela falando como se estivesse diante de uma criança.  
- Não estou mentindo! - gritou ele.  
- Ou pensa que não está! - sussurrou o Remo para mim e para a Lily.  
- Então prove Black! - gritou a Marlene irritada já de pé em frente ao Sirius.  
- Você não merece! - disse ele recuando um passo.  
- Você é um poço de mentira! Nunca uma mulher vai te levar a sério! - gritou a Marlene antes de sair ando rumo ao castelo.  
- Droga! Agora não! - disse a Lily baixinho antes de levantar. - Te vejo depois do jantar no salão dos monitores Potter! - ela disse para mim antes de ir atrás da amiga.  
- O que deu em você? - perguntou o Remo assim que a Lily se afastou.  
- Porque recuou? - eu perguntei para o Sirius.  
- Ela... Eu... Deixem-me em paz! - disse ele antes de sair pisando forte rumo ao lago.

Quando o Remo levantou, eu me adiantei:

- Deixem... Eu vou falar com ele. - eu disse me levantando.  
- Podemos ir juntos. - sugeriu o Pedro.  
- Não precisa. Depois falo com vocês. Eu sei como fazer o Sirius falar. - eu respondi com um sorriso clássico de "não se preocupem".

Fui até o Sirius pensando em como fazer ele admitir que estava gostando da Marlene. Isso já era um fato, mas ele não admitia.

- Sirius...! - eu o chamei sentando ao lado dele.  
- Porque isso tinha que acontecer justo comigo Tiago? - perguntou ele irritado.  
- Você sabe o porquê Sirius! - eu respondi dando umas palmadas nas costas dele.  
- Mas ela... - começou ele, mas a voz falhou.  
- Ela é igual a você! Esse é o problema. - eu disse para ele pensativo.  
- Olha o seu caso... A Lily é apaixonada por você e nem ao menos admite. A Marlene...  
- A Lene consegue a proeza de ser mais teimosa que a Lily. - eu respondi rindo.  
- Eu não consegui beijá-la. Tive... - mas parou de falar novamente, passou a mão no rosto pensativo e olhou para baixo.  
- Eu também tenho medo, mas se não arriscar nunca vou descobrir o que realmente é. - eu disse.  
- Mas você já beijou a ruiva. - ele me disse irritado.  
- Já, mas pense nos tapas que levei junto... Lembra-se o primeiro beijo que dei nela? - perguntei chateado.  
- Claro que lembro. Você ficou na ala hospitalar uns três dias. Pelo menos sabemos que ela é realmente boa em feitiços. - disse o Sirius rindo.  
- Põe boa nisso. Ainda me lembro da dor. - eu disse expressando uma cara de dor. - Não é para rir. É verdade! Mas eu arrisquei Sirius...  
- Mas... - começou ele.  
- Quando você admitir que a ama, tudo, mas tudo mesmo vai ficar mais fácil. - eu disse me levantando. - Pense nisso!

Me levantei e sai em direção ao castelo! Linda a minha frase no final da conversa, não é? Final perfeito! Digno de livros como os que a Lily lê.

Romances, Pontas. São Romances.

Eu sou romântico...

_E lá vai ele mentir para as leitoras... Queridas, não se iludam, Tiago Potter é um perfeito mané!_

Quem você chamou de mané?

_Você veadinho!_

Todos se afastem dos dois porque o duelo vai começar...

Não vai ter duelo... Deixa o Sirius falar besteiras mesmo. Todas as mulheres que estão lendo me amam. Ninguém vai acreditar no que esse pulguento está dizendo.

_Convencido!_

Totalmente

Voltando a minha narrativa... Voltei para o salão e encontrei a Lily e o Remo em uma conversa intelectual, enquanto o Pedro estava comendo, detalhe, fora do horário... Logo ele vai começar a inchar e vai sobrar para mim e para a Lily novamente!

- Não é melhor mandarem ele parar de comer? – perguntou a Lily de repente olhando para mim.  
- Acho melhor deixar ele comer... Logo ele aprende que não dá para enganar a professora McGonagall. – eu respondi dando de ombros.  
- E o Sirius? – perguntou o Remo.  
- Deixei ele pensando na vida... – eu respondi pensativo.  
- Que cara é essa Pontas? – perguntou o Remo me observando.  
- Só estou pensando na vida... – eu respondi meio distante.  
- Está pensando com quem vai sair amanhã Tiago? – perguntou a Marlene chegando e sentando em cima das minhas pernas.

Para quem não entendeu, eu estava deitado no sofá e ela sentou em cima de mim.

- Não vou sair com ninguém. A Lily não quer sair comigo. – eu respondi chateado.  
- Ele está fazendo votos de castidade e vai virar padre. Não estava sabendo Marlene? – perguntou o Remo sério.  
- O Sirius comentou! – respondeu ela séria também. – Mas não tem jeito de te fazer mudar de idéia? – perguntou ela para mim.  
- Só há uma pessoa nesse mundo que me faria mudar de idéia. – eu respondi entrando na brincadeira.  
- Então diga logo quem é que eu dou um jeito dela o fazer... Você virar padre é um grande desperdício de homem. – respondeu a Marlene sorrindo sedutoramente.  
- Isso foi uma cantada? – eu perguntei galanteador.  
- Imagina! – falou ela toda irônica. – Vamos sair amanhã depois do treino? – perguntou ela sedutoramente deitando em cima de mim, aliás, ficou bem próxima da minha boca, qualquer movimento e nos beijávamos.  
- Lene eu... – eu comecei meio sem saber o que responder. Não dava para saber se ela estava falando sério ou brincando.  
- Vai ser divertido Tiago. Já saímos uma vez. Amanhã eu não tenho um par para dar um passeio. – disse ela perigosamente perto.  
- Ele não pode! – disse a Lily de repente.  
- E porque não? – perguntaram a Marlene e o Remo ao mesmo tempo.  
- Ele tem ronda, não é Potter? – respondeu ela parecendo nervosa.  
- Verdade... – eu respondi.  
- Ótimo... Temos a vida inteira. – respondeu a Lene se levantando e saindo de cima de mim.  
- Marlene! – chamou a Lily nervosa.  
- O que? – perguntou a morena inocentemente.  
- Salão dos monitores agora! – disse a Lily nervosa apontando para o salão e entrando lá segundos depois.  
- O que deu nela? – perguntei ainda meio abalado.

Tudo bem que já fiquei com a Lene, mas ela sabe que amo a Lily. E sabe que não vou ficar com ninguém que não seja ela. A Marlene gosta do Sirius até onde eu saiba...

- Pare de pensar besteiras. A Marlene não está afim de você! – disse o Remo rindo.  
- Então eu não entendi! - eu disse totalmente confuso.  
- Ela fez isso para ver o que a Lily iria dizer. Não viu a cara que a Lily saiu daqui? Ela estava furiosa!  
- Sério? – eu perguntei com um sorriso enorme.

Não acredito que foi só para enganar a Lily. Quase que ela me engana...

_Qualquer um consegue enganar você!_

Depois de uns vinte minutos alguns monitores apareceram do meu lado.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei sem entender nada.  
- Cancelaram a reunião? – perguntou um deles.  
- Não... Esperem aí. Vou falar com a Lílian e já volto para começarmos a reunião. – eu disse me apressando a ficar de pé.  
- Entre devagar e cuidado para não perder nenhum detalhe da conversa! – disse o Remo quando cheguei à porta do salão.

No momento não entendi, mas assim que abri levemente a porta e escutei as vozes entendi o recado.

- Não vai mesmo me dizer por que fez aquilo? Eu sei que não gosta dele! – disse a Lily nervosa.  
- Só por que ele beija bem. Não posso sair com ele? – perguntou e Marlene inocente.  
- Faça o que quiser. E aquela história de ser padre? – perguntou ela nervosa se jogando no sofá.  
- Não está sabendo? O Tiago vai virar padre. Disse que como você não o ama... – começou a morena.  
- Mas... – começou a Lily.

Rezei para que ela dissesse que me amava, mas não disse.

- Aprenda a mentir Marlene! – disse a Lily irritada jogando uma almofada na amiga.  
- Você acreditou na hora. – disse a Marlene rindo.  
- Por que fez isso afinal? – perguntou a Lily bem mais calma.  
- Para que você perceba que o ama. – respondeu à morena.

Meu coração disparou com essa última frase.

E o coração de quem não teria disparado?

- Já disse que não o amo! – respondeu a ruiva acabando com o meu coração.  
- E eu já disse que você está... – começou a Marlene, mas resolvi terminar de escutar a conversa e intervir.  
- Evans estão te chamando para a reunião dos monitores! – eu disse colocando o rosto para dentro da porta e olhando para as duas.  
- Evans? – perguntou a Marlene.  
- Ainda bem que me avisou. Eu havia me esquecido. – disse ela sorrindo nervosa.  
- Desde que horas está aí? – perguntou a Marlene preocupada.  
- Não ouvi a conversa de vocês. – eu respondi antes de fechar a porta.  
- Ele ouviu sim! – escutei a Lily dizendo.

Segundos depois a Lily saiu da sala com a Marlene em seu encalço.  
- Desculpem a demora galera. Eu havia me esquecido! - ela disse para os outros monitores. - Vamos então? - ela perguntou sorrindo.  
Todos a seguiram, exceto eu. Eu estava chateado demais para uma reunião naquele momento.  
- Vamos Potter! - pediu ela quando viu que eu não me movia.  
Levantei-me preguiçosamente e segui a Lily com os demais.  
Quando cheguei no lugar da mesa de centro e dos sofás uma mesa retangular com cadeiras bem confortáveis estavam ocupando o lugar.  
A Lily se sentou em umas das pontas, e eu me sentei bem no meio ao lado do monitor da sexta série.  
- Potter... - chamou ela de canto de boca, enquanto uma monitora estava de pé atrás de mim.  
- O que foi? - eu perguntei sem entender.  
- Seu lugar é lá. - respondeu ela me indicando a outra ponta da mesa.  
- Não seria melhor uma mesa redonda? - eu perguntei me levantando.  
- Não é necessário Tiago. Essa mesa indica a hierarquia. Você e a Lily tem a palavra por aqui. - respondeu uma das monitoras, tive a impressão de já ter ficado com ela.

_Você já ficou com quase a escola inteira... Não seria novidade você já ter ficado com ela._

Nisso o Almofadinhas tem toda a razão.

A reunião foi muito chata, acho que só não dormi porque estava flertando com a menina do lado.

E depois quer que a Lily acredite em você

Eu não fiz nada. Era a menina que estava me passando umas cantadas.

Aquele tédio todo só terminou lá para as dez e meia da noite.

A reunião não falou de muita coisa, só alunos encrenqueiros, incluindo o Sirius, que foi citado inúmeras vezes... Detenções e relatórios, rondas, pontos descontados, nada que merecesse a minha inteira atenção.

Tentei não prestar atenção na Lily. Apesar de tudo eu a amo tanto...

_Sempre que você não presta atenção em algo você se ferra!_

Como você sabe?

_Te conheço... E conheço a sua má sorte!_

Dito e feito. Eu estava desenhando vassouras no pergaminho que estava na minha frente quando a Lily simplesmente perguntou:

- E o que você acha Potter? - a ruiva perguntou fazendo todos me olharem.  
- Eu... Concordo! - eu respondi inseguro.  
- Concorda com o que? - perguntou ela me olhando desconfiada.  
- Com o que você disse.  
- Mas eu não disse nada que você possa concordar. - ela respondeu começando a ficar irritada, enquanto um dos monitores ria abafado.  
- Pode repetir a pergunta? - eu perguntei descontraído.  
- Perguntei o que acha que podemos fazer em relação à divisão de detenções. Os monitores estão reclamando que uns estão aplicando muitas detenções e outros nenhuma. - me explicou calmamente.  
- Podemos fazer como se fosse uma vez de cada um. Assim ninguém fica sobrecarregado. - eu respondi com a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça, mas na verdade nem sabia o que estava falando.  
- Ótima idéia! Todos de acordo levantem a mão direita. - disse a Lily no mesmo instante.  
Só vi todos presentes levantando as mãos e automaticamente eu levantei também.  
- Perfeito! Esse assunto está encerado. Vou fazer um sistema para as detenções e mando por coruja para todos. - ela disse sorrindo e anotando algumas coisas no papel.  
- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou um dos monitores já guardando os papéis.  
- Não! Podem se retirar, e obrigada pela presença de todos! Assim que eu tiver o dia da próxima reunião eu comunico vocês. – respondeu ela distraída.

Todos começaram a arrumar as coisas e a sair, inclusive eu.

A Lily me olhou estranhamente, parecia muito preocupada, olhava profundamente em meus olhos, parecia procurar algo que eu mesmo não tinha a resposta. Logo em seguida eu cortei o contato visual e me virei para sair do salão.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou ela de repente quando toquei a maçaneta da porta.  
- Vou me encontrar com os marotos. – respondi sem nem ao menos me dar ao trabalho de olhar para ela.  
- Te fiz alguma coisa? – perguntou desconfiada.  
- Nada que eu não esperasse. Boa noite Evans. – eu respondi saindo da sala.  
- Pot... – a escutei me chamando, mas nem liguei.  
- Que cara é essa? Você está pior que o Sirius! – disse o Remo enquanto eu sentava no sofá.  
- Ouvi o que não queria ouvir. – eu respondi chateado.  
- O que as meninas disseram? – perguntou o Remo preocupado.  
- Cadê o Pedro? – perguntei para mudar de assunto.  
- Está na enfermaria, ele comeu demais, mas não tente mudar de assunto. – ele disse me observando e sentando no sofá de frente ao que eu estava.  
- A Lily disse com todas as letras para a Marlene que não me ama. – eu respondi me dando por vencido.  
- Não acha que era só para te deixar assim? – perguntou o Remo pensativo.  
- Ela não sabia que eu estava escutando a conversa. – eu respondi deprimido.  
- A Lily ainda não admitiu para ela mesma que te ama Tiago. Isso vai demorar mais um pouco. A Marlene disse... – dizia ele calmamente.  
- Não importa o que a Marlene disse. Importa o que a Lily disse. Todos esses anos e não consegui nenhum progresso! – lamentei.  
- Claro que conseguiu! Ela sente muito ciúme de você! – respondeu a Marlene sentando no braço do sofá onde eu estava deitado.  
- Ciúmes? Eu sinto ciúmes dos meus amigos. Isso não quer dizer nada. – eu respondi revoltado.  
- Lógico que quer dizer... Ela não é sua amiga! – respondeu a Marlene sorrindo.  
- Grande consolo... A mulher que amo não é nem ao menos uma amiga. – eu disse me levantando.  
- Aonde vai? – perguntou o Remo preocupado.  
- Vou me juntar ao Sirius e tentar esquecê-la. – eu disse saindo do salão comunal.  
- O Sirius está apaixonado...? – escutei a Marlene falando com o Remo, mas nem ao menos terminei de escutar a pergunta.

Caminhei pelos corredores sem rumo certo. Já passava da hora de dormir a muito tempo e não tinha nenhuma alma viva naquele lugar, exceto os monitores que deveriam estar fazendo a ronda.

Entrei em uma sala vazia sem saber ao certo onde estava. Fiquei ali por horas pensando no que fazer da minha vida. Naquela altura já estava claro que Lílian Evans não me amava e que eu teria que esquecê-la de qualquer jeito, mas Remo estava certo.

Eu já havia tentado esquecê-la centenas de vezes, de todas as maneiras que consegui pensar, tentei ficar com outras, cair na farra e esquecer de tudo, me enterrar nos estudos, quadribol, mas nada deu nenhum tipo de resultado, só aumentou a raiva que a ruiva tem de mim.

Estou há uns cinco anos com esse objetivo: ter a ruiva para mim, mas nunca cheguei nem ao menos próximo e isso é realmente desanimador.

Hoje cheguei a mais nova e velha conclusão sobre este assunto: Devo esquecer de vez Lílian Evans. Se isso será fácil? Tenho certeza que não. Se vou conseguir? Não custa nada tentar!

O engraçado dessa história toda é que quando me encontrei com o Sirius na sala precisa minutos depois, nós tínhamos as mesmas metas e desafios pela frente e ambos tínhamos certeza que seria quase impossível enganar nosso coração com outras mulheres, será difícil resistir ao charme natural das nossas musas, será difícil suportar a dor de estar ao lado dela e fingir que não a conhece, mas será um bem necessário, um bem necessário para o meu coração.


	8. Quadribol

Passaram-se alguns dias que eu não falava com a L... Evans, e que o Sirius não falava com a Marlene.

_Mentiroso, você sempre falava com a ruiva!_

Certo... Eu falava com ela, mas somente o básico, afinal éramos monitores juntos e não tinha como não falar nada, mas nenhuma das vezes eu a chamei de Lily ou de ruivinha ou qualquer outro apelido que eu tenha lhe dado. Só a chamava de Evans.

Resumindo: A Lily e a Marlene só falavam com o Remo!

E eu como um bom amigo estava cansado de tentar fazer esses dois cabeças duras voltarem atrás. 

Eu não sou cabeça dura... Só estava tentando esquecê-la. É pecado isso agora?

_O teimoso aqui é você Remo. Você sabe que temos muitos problemas com aquelas duas... _

Um certo dia estávamos fazendo ronda juntos, aquela semana era decisiva para o quadribol, o primeiro jogo estava próximo e eu estava evitando treinar a Evans. Quem estava fazendo isso era o Sirius e eu estava treinando o resto do time.

O que era uma tremenda perda de tempo. Você deveria ter treinado a Lily e o Sirius ajudava a treinar o resto do time. Você é o capitão e apanhador.

Ignorando o Aluado por alguns instantes...

Estávamos fazendo a ronda em completo silêncio, um silêncio torturante por sinal, quando a Lily resolveu quebrá-lo e falar comigo:

- Potter eu acho que... – mas parou de falar.

Fiquei olhando para ela esperando que terminasse, mas como não o fez eu voltei a andar e fazer a ronda, enquanto ela ficou mais para trás parecendo pensativa.

E alguns minutos mais tarde ela voltou a puxar assunto, mas dessa vez eu nem me dei ao trabalho de parar para olhá-la:

- Potter, não acha que é melhor você me treinar ao invés do Sirius? – perguntou ela em um fôlego só.

Parei de andar de repente. Não sabia o que responder. Ela estava certa, mas se eu ficasse tão próximo dela por tanto tempo eu não iria resistir. Estava quase esquecendo aquele perfume...

_Mentiroso! Você sonhava com ela todos os dias!_

Mas eu estava esquecendo.

Esquecendo? Você já estava entrando em crise de abstinência. 

Crise de abstinência? Estamos falando de uma mulher!

Exatamente. Você é viciado na Lily e estava muito tempo sem brigar ou elogiá-la e até mesmo de chamá-la para sair.

Crise de abstinência de mulher? Essa é boa... Não sou um mariquinha!

_Quem te contou essa mentira?_

Não precisam me contar. Eu sei a verdade!

_Então sabe que você é um veado e um mariquinha? Pensei que nunca iria admitir!_

Vou fingir que não escutei nada disso...

Fiquei pensando por algum tempo, só percebi que foi tempo demais quando a Lily me tirou dos meus pensamentos:

- E então? Não vai dizer nada? Eu sei que você está me evitando, mas...  
- Não estou te evitando! – eu disse rapidamente.  
- Você desaprendeu a mentir Potter? – perguntou ela séria. – Claro que está me evitando. Nem ao menos olha para a minha cara.  
- Isso não é verdade. Estou falando com você normalmente.  
- E cadê o "ruivinha", "foguinho", "meu lírio", e tantos outros que você vivia usando? – perguntou ela irritada com as mãos na cintura.  
- Resolvi aposentá-los. – eu respondi simplesmente voltando a andar.  
- Posso pelo menos saber o motivo? – perguntou ela nervosa segurando meu braço e me fazendo parar de andar.  
- O que foi? Está sentindo falta? – perguntei debochadamente.  
- O que houve com você? – perguntou ela me olhando estranhamente.  
- Eu mudei. Estou fazendo o que você me pede desde quando te conheço. Estou te tratando como se não nos conhecêssemos. Não era o que você queria? Que eu parasse com os apelidos? Que parasse de te chamar para sair? Que te tirasse da minha vida? – perguntei magoado e irritado ao mesmo tempo.  
- Era... – respondeu ela com um fio de voz.  
- Então é o que estou fazendo! Estou te tirando da minha cabeça, quem sabe assim você saia do meu coração! – eu gritei em resposta e saindo do corredor para terminar a ronda em outro lugar.

Sentia-me um monstro. Eu havia acabado de gritar com a L... Evans! Por que eu tinha que fazer isso? Por que tinha que ser logo ela? Com tantas mulheres nesse mundo... Porque logo a mais problemática?

_Porque você é Tiago Problemático Potter! De acordo com o tio James (nosso pai) ser problemático está no sangue..._

E pelo visto você entrou para a família certa Sirius!

_Eu não sou problemático!_

Imagina se fosse! Se não é problemático então por que não está com a Marlene em seus braços?

_Porque ela é problemática _

Melhor nem entrar em detalhes!

Voltando a minha melancolia...

Eu fiz a ronda e me sentei em uma sala qualquer no meio do caminho. Fiquei ali no escuro por um bom tempo até que aquela voz insuportável do Almofadinhas se fez presente:

- Tiago atende logo seu veado! – escutei.

Logo tirei o espelho de duas faces de dentro do bolso e vi o rosto do Sirius surgindo em seguida:

- Não posso mais nem ficar sozinho! – eu reclamei.  
- Claro que não. Reunião os marotos no quarto agora! – disse o Sirius empolgado.  
- Qual o problema? – perguntei desanimado.  
- O Remo está gostando de uma garota! – respondeu o Sirius sorrindo abertamente.  
- Não estou gostando. Só a achei bonita! – ouvi a voz do Remo falando um pouco distante.  
- É a mesma coisa! – o Sirius disse olhando para o meu amigo lobinho.  
- Dá para pararem de discutir? – perguntei.  
- Você ainda está fazendo ronda? – perguntou o Sirius ignorando a minha pergunta.  
- Não. Já terminei há algum tempo. – respondi me levantando para ir embora.  
- E por que não voltou? – ouvi o Pedro perguntando.  
- Estava pensando na vida e esqueci das horas. – eu respondi tentando não demonstrar a minha falta de animo.  
- Brigou com a Lily de novo? – perguntou o Sirius meio chateado.  
- Aham. – respondi sem encará-lo.  
- Conversamos quando ele chegar. – ouvi o Remo dizendo.

Fui bem devagar para o salão da grifinória. Estava rezando para não encontrar com a Evans no caminho. Era provável que ela estivesse conversando com a Marlene por lá, senão o Sirius teria ido me buscar...

Cheguei ao salão comunal minutos depois e não foi surpresa ver a Marlene e a Evans conversando em um canto da sala. Quando elas me viram entrando a Marlene já fiou de pé e começou a vir na minha direção. Eu fingi que não a vi continuei indo rumo ao quarto dos marotos.

- Tiago não adianta fingir que não me viu! – gritou a Marlene do outro lado do salão quando eu coloquei o primeiro pé na escada.  
- Mas eu não te vi... – eu respondi me virando para encará-la.  
- Vou fingir que acredito. – ela me disse pegando na minha mão.  
- O que foi? – perguntei estranhando aquele contato.  
- Não tem um lugar onde possamos conversar? – perguntou ela timidamente.  
- Estou te estranhando... O que foi? Os marotos estão me esperando e não posso demorar. E os únicos aqui no salão somos nós dois e a Evans que no caso é sua amiga e pode escutar o que tem a dizer, não é? – perguntei estranhando muito aquela conversa.  
- Você sabe que é sobre ela que quero falar. – sussurrou a Marlene.  
- Se é sobre a Evans então não temos o que falar. Até mais. Boa noite! – eu disse soltando a mão dela e voltando a subir as escadas.  
- Você é mais teimoso que ela. Os filhos de vocês serão umas mulas teimosas! – gritou a Marlene enfurecida da escada.  
- Não teremos filhos! – eu gritei em resposta.  
- Eu não suporto os dois! Se amam e ficam com essa palhaçada! – escutei a Marlene furiosa gritando no salão comunal.

Quando cheguei ao quarto dos marotos eles estavam todos calados:

- O que aconteceu com vocês para estarem tão quietos? – perguntei surpreso.  
- Eram gritos da Marlene? – perguntou o Remo.  
- Eram. – eu respondi me jogando na minha antiga cama.  
- Se você fez alguma coisa para ela... – começou o Sirius.  
- Ela que fez comigo! – eu respondi irritado. – Está querendo que eu volte a ser humilhado pela Evans. – eu respondi dando de ombros.  
- E lá vai o veado distorcer a história! – reclamou o Remo no canto do quarto. – Ela só quer que vocês parem de ser teimosos e fiquem finalmente juntos.  
- Já esqueci dela. – eu menti descaradamente.

_Pelo menos ele assume que essa mentira foi muito forçada. _

- Conseguiu mesmo esquecer a ruiva? – perguntou o Pedro inocentemente.

O Pedro tem muito senso de humor!

_Outro mentiroso... Ele é desligado mesmo! Aquilo não foi uma piada... Ele acreditou na mentira do Pontas!_

Não estou mentindo tão mal assim...

- Claro que ele não esqueceu a ruiva! Ele está mentindo... E está mentindo muito mal por sinal. – respondeu o Remo cético.  
- Não é mentira! – eu gritei nervoso.  
- Não é mentira. Só não é uma verdade. – respondeu o Sirius rindo. – Mas discutimos isso depois. A reunião dos marotos tinha outro alvo. Do teimoso chifrudo cuidamos depois.  
- Vou te falar quem é chifrudo! – eu respondi irritado.  
- Ele está estressado hoje! – comentou o Pedro como se eu não estivesse presente.  
- Voltando ao assunto principal... O Remo arrumou uma namorada! – disse o Sirius sorridente.  
- Eu só a achei bonita... Por que será que cada vez que você toca no assunto essa menina vira mais intima? – perguntou o Remo sentando na cama e balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
- Porque é o que ela vai ser quando você a chamar para sair! – respondeu o Sirius contente enquanto eu ria da cara do Remo.  
- E quem te disse que vou chamá-la para sair? – perguntou o Remo rapidamente.  
- O seu bom senso! – eu respondi.  
- Não vou chamá-la para sair. Eu sou um... – começou ele, mas o cachorro o interrompeu.  
- Um cara legal com um probleminha peludo. Nada de mais! O que te impede de dar uns amassos por aí? – respondeu o Almofadinhas.  
- Que tal voltarmos ao assunto Tiago versus Lílian? – perguntou o Remo em uma tentativa frustrada de escapar do interrogatório.  
- Que tal você parar de fugir do assunto? – perguntei me levantando e indo até o guarda roupas.  
- O que vai pegar aí se as suas coisas estão todas no dormitório de monitor? – perguntou o Pedro.  
- Um pouco de veritaserum. – eu respondi como se aquilo não fosse nada de mais.  
- E você vai fazer o que com a poção? – perguntou o Sirius rindo.  
- Dar para o Remo tomar e parar de falar besteiras. – respondi seriamente já com o vidrinho na mão.  
- Eu só achei a menina bonita, nada de mais! É normal um rapaz achar uma moça bonita... – disse o Remo já levantando a mão em rendição e se afastando de nós.  
- Ainda faltam informações! – eu disse balançando o vidrinho da mão.  
- Ela é do primeiro ano gente... – ele disse apreensivo.  
- Não temos tudo que queremos, Aluado. – disse o Sirius com um sorriso maroto no rosto.  
- É da grifinória! – disse o Aluado já encostado na parede e sem ter para onde fugir.  
- Queremos o nome... – eu disse abrindo o vidrinho da poção.  
- Tonks. Ninfadora Tonks! – ele respondeu quando Sirius e Pedro o seguraram e eu estava prestes a jogar a poção na boca dele.  
- A filha da minha prima Andrômeda? A pequena Ninfa? Está brincando, não é? – perguntou o Sirius rindo.  
- Ela é sua prima? – perguntou o Remo confuso.  
- É! – respondeu o Sirius rindo.  
- Caso resolvido! Já posso voltar para o meu quarto. Tenho que pensar na estratégia de treino do quadribol de amanhã. – eu disse finalmente tapando o vidrinho com a poção.

O Sirius ficou rindo por mais algum tempo.

- Tinha mesmo veritaserum naquele vidro? – perguntou o lobinho quando eu estava saindo do quarto.  
- Não! Tinha só água. – eu respondi rindo e continuei rindo até chegar ao salão dos monitores quando me encontrei com a Evans deitada no sofá.

Aquela ingrata estava vestida para ME matar. A linda camisola que um dia ela escondeu de meus olhos estava totalmente à mostra. As lindas pernas definidas e carnudas estavam me deixando paralisado. Os cabelos ruivos caídos no sofá faziam um lindo charme com a pele branca da menina. O decote estava saliente me chamando para analisá-lo mais de perto, mas me contive.

Fui para o meu quarto ainda com aquela cena maravilhosa em minha mente, porém infelizmente meu coração mole falou mais alto e tive que ir colocá-la na cama.

_Resumindo: ele não resistiu ao charme dela e iria tirar proveito da situação!_

Não iria não!

Ele só ia colocá-la na cama para que ela não ficasse com dor nas costas por dormir no sofá!

Ia? É verdade eu ia!

_Você estava querendo era passar as mãos no decote dela!_

Se quisesse fazer isso eu teria feito, mas não fiz.

Então conte o que fez!

Eu saí, tomei meu banho demoradamente pensando se deveria ou não colocá-la na cama. Decidi por fim, tirá-la de lá.

Voltei para o salão dos monitores e ela ainda estava lá, deitada parecendo uma deusa...

_Como uma deusa..._

Lá vem o desafinado do Sirius começar a cantar novamente.

_Minha voz é linda! Você está com inveja!_

Parei de frente para ela sem ter coragem de tocá-la. O tempo que fiquei ali parado eu não saberia dizer. Fiquei velando seu sono imaginando...

_Imaginando vocês dois sozinhos em um quarto..._

Claro que não!

_Vai dizer que nunca pensou nisso?_

Eu...

Vamos precisar de veritaserum por aqui!

Confesso! Já pensei sim, mas não naquele momento. Posso continuar a história?

_Agora pode! Agora que todos os leitores sabem que você é um safado!_

Não sou safado! Mas vou ignorar esse ataque de ciúme do Sirius e voltar a minha narrativa:

Depois daquela indecisão toda cheguei à conclusão de acordá-la.

- Evans! – chamei receoso.

Chamei a ruiva por mais algumas vezes, porém ela não acordou.

- Lílian! – chamei me agachando ao seu lado.

Ela se mexeu, porém ainda não acordou.

- Lily! – chamei sacudindo ela levemente.  
- Tiago? – perguntou ela sonolenta. – O que esta fazendo no meu quarto? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela me olhando estranhamente, por um pequeno momento pensei que ela estava fingindo que estava acordando, mas descartei essa possibilidade quando me toquei que ela me chamou de Tiago.

_Mais uma prova de que ela te ama!_

Ou que está ficando maluca.

Ou os dois!

- Você dormiu no sofá. – eu respondi simplesmente.  
- Sofá? – perguntou ela confusa.  
- Consegue ir para a cama? – perguntei olhando ela se sentar no sofá desengonçada e sonolenta.  
- Por que você não fica um pouco aqui comigo? – perguntou ela me olhando estranhamente.  
- O que deu em você? – perguntei extremamente confuso. – Vou te levar para sua cama. – eu disse ajudando ela a se levantar.  
- Eu não quero ir para a cama. Quero ficar aqui com você! – ela me respondeu agarrando a minha mão que estava no braço dela.  
- Eu vou ficar com você! Vem... – eu menti levando ela com cuidado para o quarto.

_Você carregou ela?_

Não! Eu a fiz apoiar em mim e a conduzi para o quarto.

Isso foi cavalheirismo ou burrice?

_Eu fico com as duas opções!_

A levei até a porta do quarto e me lembrei que eu não conseguiria abrir.

- Está entregue. Pode entrar. – eu disse mostrando a porta.  
- Mas... – começou ela depois que a soltei.  
- Você não está em condições de ter uma conversa séria agora. – eu disse me afastando.  
- Boa noite Tiago! – disse ela parecendo chateada.

_Mulheres são sensíveis de mais... Choram por tudo, qualquer coisa ficam tristes, chateadas, com raiva... _

Mas é claro que ela iria ficar com raiva! O Tiago estava fingindo que não a conhecia. 

Ela me pediu isso por anos...

E agora se arrependeu!

Eu não respondi ao "Boa noite" da Evans. Eu realmente estava muito chateado com ela, mas não era hora de pensar em romances, estava na hora de planejar um jogo de quadribol.

Fiquei mais uma ou duas horas acordado no meu quarto planejando o treino, e infelizmente a conclusão que cheguei foi: se o Sirius não voltasse a treinar com a Marlene e eu não treinasse a nova apanhadora nós estaríamos perdidos!

A manhã seguinte foi calma demais para o meu gosto, fomos para as aulas como de costume. Antes da hora do almoço tínhamos uma aula vaga e eu tinha uma ronda. Os marotos ficaram no jardim conversando e zoando com o povo enquanto eu fui para a minha odiosa tortura.

Depois de quase meia hora voltei para o jardim para me encontrar com o pessoal.

- Já decidiu como vai ser o treino hoje? – perguntou o Remo de repente.  
- Já sim, e tenho uma péssima noticia para o Sirius. – eu disse pensativo.  
- Lá vem ele acabar com o meu dia, mas pode falar veado.  
- Cervo! – eu disse irritado.  
- Veado! – disse o Sirius mais uma vez.  
- Cervo! – eu rebati.

E logo o Pedro já estava rindo da nossa cara e o Remo balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Posso ou não falar a noticia ruim? – perguntei depois de muita discussão sobre cervos e veados.  
- Fale logo. Acabe com o meu dia! – disse o Sirius fazendo o maior drama.  
- Você vai ter que treinar com a Marlene. Não estamos rendendo do jeito que está.  
- Mas a Lily está indo bem com o meu treino! – disse o Sirius revoltado.  
- Não tão bem quanto deveria estar. – eu respondi pensativo.  
- Nisso ele tem razão. – disse o Aluado concordando comigo.  
- E a Marlene como está treinando comigo está um pouco menos rápida do que de costume. – eu disse me lembrando do último treino.  
- Mas... –começou o Sirius.  
- Se tiver outra solução... – eu disse pensativo.  
- Infelizmente agora não tenho idéia nenhuma, mas vou pensar. O treino é só as seis, não é?  
- Isso mesmo. – eu respondi.  
- Até lá eu arrumo outra solução. – respondeu o Sirius já pensativo.  
- Difícil, fiquei pensando de noite, mas não encontrei...  
- Eu sou mais inteligente que você. – se gabou o Sirius.  
- Mais um maroto que gosta de inventar mentiras... – eu respondi rindo enquanto o Sirius abria a boca para rebater.  
- Qual o motivo da nova briga de vocês? – perguntou a Marlene se aproximando com a Evans.  
- Estamos discutindo quem é mais inteligente. – eu respondi.  
- Quais as opções? – perguntou a Marlene interessada.  
- Tiago e Sirius. – respondeu o Pedro.  
- Tiago com certeza! – respondeu a Marlene na mesma hora.  
- Sirius sem dúvida. – respondeu a Evans junto com a amiga morena.  
- Eu disse que era mais inteligente. – respondemos eu e o Almofadinhas juntos também.

O Pedro começou a rir histericamente enquanto eu e o Almofadinhas discutíamos e as meninas também.

- Eu sou mais inteligente! – dissemos eu e o Sirius. - Não! Claro que sou eu!  
- Não vê que o Sirius é mais inteligente? Olhe as notas dele. – disse a Evans.  
- Não é só de notas que vive um homem. Sem contar que quase todos os trabalhos do Sirius são copiados do Remo. O Tiago tem mais duelos. – respondeu a Lene.  
- Você... – começamos os quatro de uma só vez, mas fomos interrompidos.  
- Calem a boca pelo amor de Merlin! – gritou o Remo no instante seguinte.  
- Ele é o mais inteligente. – dissemos os quatro rapidamente apontando para o Remo.

E por incrível que pareça nós nos juntamos ao Pedro e começamos a rir. Rimos tanto que mal conseguimos levantar minutos depois.

Logo em seguida fomos todos juntos para o salão principal para comer.

Almoçamos conversando, e fomos para mais algumas aulas chatas:

- Ainda bem que logo o natal chega! – eu disse quando chegamos à sala de poções.  
- Não vejo a hora de ir para a minha casa! – respondeu o Sirius.  
- Sua casa? – perguntei sem entender.  
- É... A nossa casa. – ele respondeu com um sorriso enorme.  
- Vocês vão passar o natal na casa do Tiago? – perguntou a Marlene.  
- Se tudo der certo vamos todos. – respondeu o Remo.  
- Se tudo der certo? – perguntou a Lily confusa.  
- É que temos que convencer a mãe do Tiago a deixar quatro marotos sozinhos em casa. – respondeu o Pedro.  
- E isso vai ser difícil... – eu respondi pensativo.  
- Podem entrar... – disse o professor quando passou.

Entramos na sala e ficamos duas aulas inteiras com aquele chato que só sabe paparicar a Evans e o Snape.

Aliás, me lembrei... Faz tanto tempo que não azaro o Snape... Já estou sentindo falta.

_Não disse que ele é um veado? Está sentindo falta do Seboso!_

Não foi isso que eu disse.

_Mas foi o que quis dizer. _

Eu só disse que gosto de azarar o Snape... Que é muito divertido.

_Se afasta de mim Pontinhas... Eu sou muito homem. _

Melhor fingir que não ouvi isso e voltar para a narração da aula.

Aliás, vou pular aquela aula chata, nós só ficamos vendo teorias de poções avançadas, como a tal da poção polissuco. É que com essa guerra que está começando no mundo mágico,estão ensinando esse tipo de coisa.

Depois das duas aulas mais chatas da minha vida.

_Não foram as mais chatas. As aulas de história da mágia eram bem piores. _

Não eram não. Pelo menos o professor era desligado do mundo e podíamos conversar a vontade.

_Não tão à vontade assim. Uma vez ele me deu uma detenção só porque eu estava estudando com uma menina da sala._

Estudando química e biologia só se for. Você estava se agarrando com a menina no meio da aula.

Estudando o que?

Nada... É matéria de escolas trouxas.

_É parecido com o que?_

Com curandismo

Ainda bem que aqui em Hogwarts é opcional essa matéria!

Voltando...

Saímos da aula e fomos direto para o campo de quadribol naturalmente.

Depois que todos colocaram o uniforme de treino e sentamos nos bancos ainda no vestiário para discutir estratégias de jogo foi que começou a confusão:

- Alguém tem alguma sugestão de jogada antes de irmos para o campo? – eu perguntei, afinal sou um capitão democrático.  
- Eu tenho! – disse a Kely, artilheira do time.  
- Pois estou ouvindo. – eu disse fazendo sinal para que ela continue a falar.  
- Porque você não treina a Evans pessoalmente? Não vê que ela ainda não está pronta para vencer da Corvinal no próximo jogo? E olha a Marlene...  
- O que tem? – perguntou a própria Marlene.  
- Você não está tão rápida quando treinava com o Black isoladamente. – explicou Kely.  
- Mas somente um treino antes do jogo que treinamos todos juntos. Sempre foi assim. – respondeu o Sirius.  
- Então que volte a ser como antes! – sugeriu a Alice.  
- O que quer dizer com: "como antes?" – perguntei esperando o pior.  
- Deixe o Sirius e a Marlene juntos. E você treine a Lílian. Você é o apanhador, sabe mais técnicas do que o Sirius. – respondeu à loira falando justamente o que eu temia.  
- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor... – disse o Sirius de repente para o meu alivio.  
- Então diga! – pedi quase suplicante.  
- Por que não treinamos todos juntos e o Tiago apenas fica vendo onde estão os erros? – sugeriu o Sirius, não era uma má idéia, só não era tão boa assim.  
- Não vai dar certo! – a Marlene disse do outro lado do vestiário.  
- Precisamos que a Lily vença... O resto nós enrolamos, mas se ela não pegar o pomo é muito difícil ganhar. – disse o goleiro.

Olhei para o Sirius dizendo: "não vamos escapar dessa".

- Certo. Se o time inteiro acredita nisso... Evans, nós vamos ter um treino isolado hoje. – eu disse já pensando nas conseqüências. – Marlene, você volta a treinar com o Sirius e na sexta treinamos um jogo todos juntos. – eu disse com certo pesar.

Vi a Marlene esboçava um sorriso e olhava para a Lily enquanto o time comemorava e se preparava para mais um treino.

O treino ia ser longo para mim!

_Para mim também..._

Fomos todos para o campo e logo quase todas as vassouras já estavam no ar.

- Artilheiros comecem com arremessos à distância. – eu disse vendo o goleiro se preparar. – Batedores, o mesmo de sempre, e nada de deixar a bola cair.

Os batedores treinavam com se estivessem em um jogo de tênis, eles jogavam a bola tentando fazer com que o outro não pegasse usando o campo inteiro.

- E nós...? – perguntou a ruiva ao meu lado.  
- Vamos ver quanto tempo você demora a pegar esse pomo. – eu disse tirando um pomo do bolso.  
- Mas esse pomo não é o usado no jogo. Esse é o que você pegou... – começou ela.  
- Por não ser o pomo da escola e ser o meu pomo de estimação, acredite... Ele é mais difícil de ser localizado.  
- Que feitiços colocou nele? – perguntou ela.  
- Nenhum! – respondi dando de ombros e soltando o pomo. – Quando me trouxer esse pomo o treino vai começar de verdade! – eu disse assim que o pomo sumiu no ar.  
- Você está arrumando um jeito de se afastar de mim. – ela disse irritada.  
- Estou arrumando um jeito de você ficar mais rápida. – eu respondi enquanto ela montava na vassoura.  
- Já volto com o seu pomo idiota, Potter! – ela gritou já levantando vôo.  
- Vamos ver... – eu disse quase para mim mesmo.

Fiquei observado o time. O goleiro estava pegando todos os lances. Marlene estava furiosa e jogava o balaço perigosamente para cima do Sirius, eu sabia que eles estavam conversando, pois via os lábios deles se mexendo, mas não conseguia escutar.

- Artilheiros! – gritei, fazendo os três me olharem. – Vamos treinar pênaltis. – eu disse o logo os artilheiros se aproximaram do goleiro para mais uma seção de jogadas.

Na metade do treino eu parei para prestar atenção na Evans. Ela ainda andava sem rumo no campo à procura do pomo, foi quando ela olhou para mim e eu fingi que não a observava.

Distrai-me vendo o time novamente e de repente senti pequenas mãos cobrindo meus olhos.

Retirei as mãos com cuidado, pensei que era mais uma daquelas doidas que me perseguem na escola, mas até que isso seria bom, pois arrumaria alguém para ir à Hogsmead comigo no sábado.

Mas tomei o maior susto quando virei para trás e dei de cara com ninguém menos que Lílian Evans.

Fiquei ali segurando as mãos dela sem reação enquanto ela sorria para mim. Será que isso tinha sido um sonho?

_Creio que sim... Lílian Evans ficar tão perto de você sem gritar? Impossível!_

- Vamos treinar? – perguntou ela sorrindo enquanto eu ainda segurava suas mãos.

Meu cérebro dizia para eu largar aquelas mãos macias, mas meu corpo não obedecia. Parecia que eu precisava daquele contato para me manter vivo!

_Que coisa mais gay!_

Se esqueceu que ele é um veado?

Até tu, Brutos? Cervo!!! Será que vocês não entendem?

_Não!_

Esquece...

Acho que eu estava com a maior cara de bobo, pois a Líl... Evans começou a rir.

- Você está bem? – ela me perguntou.  
- Eu... Ah... Pegou o pomo? – perguntei soltando as mãos dela.  
- Claro que sim! Você está diante da melhor apanhadora da escola. – respondeu ela me mostrando o pomo.

_Acho que ser apanhador faz as pessoas serem metidas... Até a Lily entrou nessa agora..._

Tem alguém nessa fic que não mente, além de mim?

_Você é o que mais mente Aluado!_

Isso é uma calunia... Nunca menti!

Sei...

- Onde será que já ouvi isso... – eu disse para ela.  
- E então? Vai me treinar ou não? – perguntou ela me encarando ainda com aquele sorriso nos lábios.  
- Não seria melhor você... – eu comecei e o sorriso dela desapareceu.  
- Se tudo isso é porque você escutou uma conversa que não deveria... – começou ela nervosa.  
- Não deveria, mas você sabe que eu ouvi, e aquilo foi o mais sincero que você já me disse, então...  
- Você está sendo infantil! – disse ela com raiva se afastando de mim.  
- Vai me dizer que estava mentindo para a Marlene? – perguntei debochadamente.

Ela demorou algum tempo para responder:

- Eu te odeio, Potter! – gritou ela nervosa e saiu do campo batendo o pé.  
- Devolva meu pomo, Evans! – eu gritei nervoso também.  
- Ele é meu agora! – ela gritou e logo em seguida bateu a porta do vestiário a suas costas.

Eu estava revoltado e logo algumas lâmpadas se quebraram no estádio.

- Alguém tem água com açúcar aí? – perguntou o goleiro.  
- Se acalme Tiago. Você está fazendo magia involuntária... – disse o Remo assim que chegou ao meu lado.  
- Ela me tira do sério Remo! - eu respondi me acalmando.  
- Pontas... Ela levou o seu pomo! - disse o Sirius parando com a vassoura do meu lado.  
- Ela pode levar tudo, mas meu pomo não! - eu disse irritado. - Evans! - chamei - Devolva meu pomo... - gritei correndo em direção ao vestiário.  
- Ela vai deixá-lo maluco! - disse o Sirius enquanto eu saia.  
- Já me deixou maluco! - eu gritei em resposta.

Fui correndo e vi a Evans virando um corredor para o salão comunal.

- Evans! - eu gritei.

Ela me escutou e correu mais ainda.

- Devolva meu pomo de ouro! - e gritei.  
- Nem em sonhos, Potter! - ela gritou em resposta sumindo pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Quando entrei no salão ela já deveria ter ido para o salão dos monitores. Entrei rapidamente no salão dos monitores, mas não vi aquela cabeleira vermelha.

- Evans! - gritei enfurecido.  
- Esqueça seu pomo assim como você esqueceu de me treinar. - gritou ela em resposta.

Percebi que a voz vinha do banheiro e fui até a porta.

- Você realmente quer me deixar maluco, não é? - eu perguntei choramingando.  
- Resposta errada, Potter! - gritou ela abrindo a porta do banheiro e me observando.  
- Eu agüento seus insultos, suas humilhações e tudo que você tem feito comigo nesses anos, mas você não vai ficar com o meu pomo! - eu disse com raiva segurando os braços dela.  
- Então o coitadinho do Potter está nervoso? - perguntou ela debochadamente.  
- Vou pedir mais uma vez: devolva meu pomo! - pedi ainda segurando os braços dela.  
- Solte meu braço ou vai me machucar! - ela disse ainda sustentando o olhar orgulhoso.  
- Desculpe! - eu disse constrangido a soltando na mesma hora. - Por favor, me devolva esse pomo.  
- Ele é especial para você? - perguntou ela rindo. - Ele pode deixar de ser assim como você faz com as pessoas que diz amar.  
- Eu... Você é importante para mim, mas eu estou decepcionado comigo mesmo. - eu confessei.  
- Por quê? - perguntou ela finalmente deixando aquele ar presunçoso de lado.  
- Por que não consegui te conquistar em tantos anos. - eu respondi frustrado sentando no sofá.

_Ele estava romântico e parecendo um emo!_

Tudo isso por causa de um pomo idiota!

Não é por causa de um pomo idiota!

_Então era o que?_

Por causa dela. Sabia que ela me deixa louco? Literalmente falando!

_Mulheres!_

Vocês dois não tem jeito...

- Eu... Sinto muito! - ela me disse chateada, ou pelo menos parecia.  
- Devolva-me o pomo! - pedi.  
- Com uma condição... - ela me disse com um olhar maroto.  
- Qual? - perguntei na mesma hora.  
- Que eu ganhe o jogo! Pare de me evitar e me treine como deveria fazer... - ela propôs.  
- Mas... - comecei a reclamar.  
- É pegar ou largar, Potter! - ela disse sorrindo.  
- Ok! Negócio fechado! Tenho sua palavra que vai me devolver?  
- Palavra de monitora! - ela respondeu apertando a minha mão.  
- Tem ronda hoje? - perguntei assim que lhe soltei a mão.  
- Não... - respondeu ela pensativa. - Por quê? - perguntou ainda mais desconfiada.  
- Vamos treinar quadribol. - eu disse já ficando de pé.  
- Sério? - perguntou ela com um sorriso enorme.  
- Vamos? - eu perguntei mostrando a saída para ela.  
- Vamos! - disse ela se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

Saindo do salão dos monitores nos encontramos com os marotos e com a Marlene sentados no sofá.

- Conseguiu seu pomo? - perguntou o Sirius assim que me viu.  
- Não, mas consegui um acordo. - eu respondi animado.  
- Fizeram as pazes finalmente? - perguntou a Marlene com um sorriso enorme.  
- Não! - respondemos os dois juntos.  
- Duas cabeças duras. O filho de vocês será tão teimoso que ninguém irá suportá-lo. - disse a Marlene irritada.  
- Não teremos filhos. - respondemos os dois juntos.  
- Duvido! - escutei o Remo dizendo.

Anotação pessoal: perguntar para o Sirius o motivo da briga dele e da Marlene.

Fomos os dois em silêncio para o campo de quadribol que estava deserto.

- Está com o pomo? - perguntei.  
- Estou, mas não vamos treinar com ele... Corro o risco de você pegá-lo. - ela respondeu.  
- Não confia em mim mesmo, hein? - perguntei um pouco chateado, mas tentando não passar isso pela minha voz.

_Coisa que não deve ter sido feita!_

Como sabe?

_Você infelizmente anda mentindo muito mal. Principalmente para a ruivinha._

Anda reparando muito em mim, hein! Sai para lá que eu gosto de mulher Sirius.

_Merlin me livre desse caminho... O veado aqui é você!_

Cervo!!!

_Veado!_

Não vou discutir com crianças!

_Então cuidado para não ficar discutindo com a sua consciência... Se você é criança, sua consciência também é!_

- Confio em você, mas estou me prevenindo! - respondeu ela.  
- Sei... - eu respondi rindo.  
- Então vamos começar? - perguntou ela montando na vassoura.  
- Não precisará de uma vassoura por enquanto. - eu respondi rindo ao ver a cara de contrária dela.

Ficamos ali por mais duas horas e voltamos para o salão principal para o jantar.

O pessoal já estava nos esperando por lá quando chegamos.

- Onde estavam? - perguntou o Remo assim que me sentei ao lado dele e do Sirius.  
- Treinando quadribol. - eu respondi já começando a me servir.  
- E está tudo bem com os dois? Não se mataram? - perguntou a Marlene debochadamente.  
- Estamos ótimos. - respondeu a Evans sentando ao lado da amiga e de frente para o Sirius.  
- Estou vendo que você e a Marlene sobreviveram... - eu comentei com o Sirius.  
- Vamos dizer que depois dela quase me matar com um balaço nós fizemos as pazes. - ele me respondeu dando o ombro.  
- Beijou ela? - perguntei feliz da vida.  
- Ela quem? - perguntou a Evans escutando a minha pergunta.  
- A menina que estava me paquerando. - respondeu o Sirius quando eu abri a boca para inventar uma desculpa.  
- E beijou? - perguntou a Marlene com uma expressão indecifrável...  
- Não! Não tive oportunidade. - respondeu o Almofadinhas me olhando de canto do olho.

Ficamos conversando no salão principal até todos terminarem de comer. Logo em seguida fomos direto para o salão comunal.

- Sábado tem Quadribol e domingo tem Hogsmead. Nada mal para um final de semana! – disse o Sirius se esparramando no sofá.  
- Já sabe com quem você vai ao povoado? – perguntou o Remo para o Almofadinhas.  
- Tenho três pares, mas se conseguisse mais um ficaria perfeito! – ele respondeu levando uma almofadada da L... Evans.  
- E você Pontas? – perguntou o Remo.  
- Estava tão preocupado com o quadribol que tinha até me esquecido do passeio, mas amanhã eu convido alguém.  
- Não vai chamar a Lily? – perguntou a Marlene se aproximando e sentando no braço da poltrona do Aluado.  
- Não! – respondi simplesmente.  
- Estou quebrada! – disse a Lily se jogando em cima do Aluado também.  
- Por que as mulheres estão se jogando em cima do Aluado hoje? – perguntou o Sirius fingindo estar irritado.  
- Por que eu tenho mel! – respondeu o lobinho com um sorriso enorme.  
- É bom o seu mel não se aproximar do meu alvo! – reclamou o Sirius.  
- Então estou ferrado! A população feminina inteira do castelo é seu alvo. – resmungou o Remo.  
- Não é não. Ainda lhe sobrou as minhas primas Belatriz e a sua futura esposa Ninfadora. – respondeu o Sirius rindo.  
- Está namorando e não me contou? – perguntou a Evans para o Remo já dando leves tapinhas nas costas dele.  
- O Sirius viaja... Claro que não estou namorando. Só achei a priminha dele bonitinha. – respondeu o lobinho se esquivando dos tapas.  
- E está com medo de chamá-la para sair. O máximo que pode acontecer é você levar um fora.O que ainda te deixa na vantagem, pois o Pontas tem tantos foras que nem você consegue alcançá-lo. – disse o Sirius com um sorriso enorme.  
- Vou recuperar os foras que levei. Vou voltar a ser o antigo Tiago Potter. Se ela não me quer tem quem queira. – eu respondi olhando de canto de olho para a Evans.  
- Mas aí você não estaria perdendo todo o crédito que teve com ela nesse tempo todo? – perguntou a Marlene preocupada.  
- Não tive crédito com ela. – eu respondi dando de ombros.  
- Então não vai ser mais padre? – perguntou a Evans com um sorriso amarelo.  
- Não. Desisti! Como a Marlene disse: "Seria um desperdício de homem!" – eu respondi convencido.

_Pelo menos ele admite que é um convencido!_

É que aprendi com você Almofadinhas!

Como era Segunda-feira e na manhã seguinte tínhamos aula fomos todos dormir cedo.

Acordei um pouco atrasado na manhã seguinte com murros na porta.

- Levanta logo Potter! Você está atrasado. – gritou uma voz bem potente do outro lado.

Levantei rapidamente e me troquei. Quando sai do quarto dei de cara com uma ruiva realmente irritada.

- Não sei onde Dumbledore estava com a cabeça quando te colocou como monitor! – resmungou ela.  
- Não vem estragar meu dia logo cedo. – eu disse já começando a ficar irritado.  
- Já pensou em fazer terapia? Você só anda nervoso ultimamente. – respondeu ela já sorrindo.

As mulheres mudam de humor com uma rapidez...

- Minha terapia é ter uma linda mulher em meus braços, mas não se preocupe. Ainda hoje eu arrumo alguém, não preciso de esforço assim que todas souberem que estou de volta à ativa vão cair em cima. Se eu deixar vão até brigar para sair comigo.  
- Você não é mais convencido por falta de espaço. – respondeu ela irritada novamente e saindo bufando do salão dos monitores.  
- Não reclame Evans... Só estou seguindo o que você mesma me pediu! – eu respondi saindo do salão.  
- Me espera Potter nossa conversa ainda não terminou! – gritou ela indo atrás de mim.

_Deveria ter aproveitado a oportunidade e beijado a ruiva!_

Não viaja Sirius... Eu estava brigando com ela.

Mais uma desculpa para ter feito isso...

Saí do salão dos monitores direto para a primeira aula do dia: transfiguração, e para a minha sorte a professora Mcgonagall estava com um ótimo humor naquela manhã, coisa inédita, devo acrescentar.

- Bom dia professorinha do meu coração! - eu disse todo feliz.  
- O senhor está bem Potter? - perguntou ela estranhando o meu cumprimento.  
- Melhor impossível Mimi. Vamos ganhar esse jogo no sábado. - eu respondi feliz.  
- A senhorita Evans está pronta para o substituir?  
- Quase... Nada que eu não resolva. - eu respondi assim que a Evans entrou na sala.  
- Bom dia! - disse ela tentando não demonstrar que estava nervosa.  
- Bom dia sua maluca! - eu disse para ela com um sorriso enorme.  
- Não enche Potter! - ela respondeu nervosa.  
- Já que vocês estão se dando tão bem não vão se importar de fazer o trabalho juntos. - disse a professora para nós quando sentamos cada um em um canto da sala.  
- Mas... - começamos juntos um protesto.  
- Os dois formam um belo casal, não é professora? - perguntou o Sirius rindo quando entrou na sala.

Mandei um olhar querendo matar o Sirius pelo comentário.

- Vamos logo começar a aula. Hoje teremos que mudar a aparência do parceiro de vocês. Vou separar as duplas: Evans e Potter, Black e...

Ela ficou mais uns dez minutos falando enquanto a sala inteira ia se sentar com o seu parceiro.

- Pelo visto vamos ter que fazer juntos. - eu disse tentando fingir que estava bravo.  
- Pelo menos vou tentar deixar você bonito! - respondeu ela com um sorriso travesso.  
- Eu sou maravilhoso, se mudar estraga. - eu respondi.  
- Só se for para essas meninas vulgares. Para mim você é horrível e vou te deixar como um lord! - disse ela já segurando a varinha.  
- Olha lá o que vai fazer Evans... - eu disse temendo ficar feio.  
- Vamos lá... Já fizemos esse feitiço no ano passado. Não quero reconhecer ninguém nessa sala! - disse a professora já com a varinha na mão. - A dupla que se sair melhor irá ganhar dez pontos para a sua casa e a próxima aula vaga.  
- Mas a senhora não irá passar nada na próxima aula? - perguntou o Remo.  
- Irei passar a revisão dessa matéria, então quem se sair bem não precisará assistir a aula. - respondeu ela. - Podem começar.  
- As damas primeiro. - eu disse para a ruiva na minha frente.  
- Eu quero ganhar Potter então faça um bom trabalho. - respondeu a ruiva pensativa me observando.  
- Você está falando com o melhor aluno em transfiguração da sala. Se alguém aqui é ruim nessa matéria esse alguém é você! - eu respondi marotamente.  
- Não vou me dar ao trabalho de lhe responder. Vamos terminar com isso logo Potter. - ela disse já mirando a varinha para os meus óculos.  
- Tente me deixar pelo menos apresentável Lily... - eu disse apreensivo.  
- Me chamou de Lily? - perguntou ela confusa fazendo meus olhos ficarem verdes.  
- Algum problema? - perguntei me referindo a tê-la chamado de Lily, não deveria ter feito isso, mas já que aconteceu...  
- Problema nenhum... - ela respondeu confusa. - Gosta de ruivas Potter?  
- Você sabe que sim. - eu respondi sem entender.

No momento seguinte meu cabelo estava ruivo.

- Verde com vermelho? - eu perguntei olhando no espelho e fazendo uma careta.  
- Já dou um jeito nos seus óculos... - respondeu ela pensativa.

Só sei que quando ela acabou eu estava com um nariz de batata, não precisava mais de óculos, cabelos enrolados e ruivos, minha pele estava um pouco mais clara, estava um pouco mais alto e tinha olhos verdes iguais aos dela... Ela só não mexeu na boca.

- Acho que esqueceu a minha boca. - eu brinquei.  
- Ela está bem do jeito que está. - respondeu a Lily ficando vermelha.

_Acho que isso foi uma cantada!_

- Obrigado, mas terá que mudar. - eu disse para ela ainda me olhando no espelho.  
- Já que insiste! - ela respondeu deixando meus lábios bem finos.  
- Estou parecendo uma cópia sua só que na versão masculina. - eu disse rindo me olhando no espelho.  
- Essa era a intenção. Vamos dizer que não tenho muita criatividade para essas coisas.  
- Que tal uma cicatriz? - perguntei.  
- Onde? - perguntou ela.  
- Na sobrancelha! - eu disse analisando.  
- Certo... - ela disse insegura e logo uma falha surgiu na minha sobrancelha.  
- Minha vez ruiva. Pode dar adeus aos seus cabelos. - eu disse e logo ela já estava loira com o cabelo até a cintura e liso, olhos pretos, nariz arrebitado, boca carnuda e rosada, pele bronzeada, estava parecendo aquelas trouxas ricas, que ficam desfilando com maquiagem para cima e para baixo.  
- Gosta de loiras? - ela me perguntou se olhando no espelho.  
- Não no seu caso. - eu respondi rindo.  
- Mulheres com essa aparência geralmente são muito chatas e fúteis! - eu respondi me sentando.  
- Até que não fiquei tão mal assim! - ela disse ainda analisando a pele bronzeada.  
- E teremos uma aula livre. - eu disse feliz da vida. - Professora! Terminamos! - eu chamei a professora que logo surgiu ao nosso lado.  
- Esqueceu de mudar a voz do seu parceiro, mas tirando isso à transformação está perfeita. - disse a professora para a Lily.  
- E quanto a ela? Como ficou? - perguntei.  
- Ficou muito bem, quase não a reconheço. Dez pontos para a grifinória e estão dispensados da aula. - ela disse observando nós dois.  
- Pode desfazer o feitiço? - perguntou a Lily logo em seguida.  
- Pode! - respondeu a professora se encaminhando para outra dupla.

Eu desfiz o encanto só depois de zoar com o Sirius e com o Remo.

Sirius estava parecendo uma mulher, obra da Marlene que era sua parceira e que agora estava com o cabelo azul e mechas pretas, bem bizarro!

O Remo estava parecendo um roqueiro, piercings e barba estavam presentes junto com cabelos cumpridos e bagunçados. Estava muito estranho.

- Até que não ficamos tão mal! - eu disse para a loira ao meu lado.  
- Tem razão! - ela respondeu ainda se olhando no espelho e me acompanhando para o salão comunal.  
- Gostou tanto do feitiço que não vai desfazer? - eu perguntei desconfiado.  
- Eu... - começou ela  
- Não consegue desfazer o feitiço? - eu perguntei rindo.  
- Lógico que consigo. - ela respondeu na mesma hora.  
- Se precisar de ajuda é só pedir. - eu respondi indo à frente.  
- Potter! - ela me chamou depois de uns cinco minutos calada.  
- Sim... - eu disse com um sorriso enorme me virando para ela. Tinha certeza que ela não sabia desfazer o feitiço.  
- Preciso de ajuda! – disse ela com a cabeça baixa.  
- Demorou para pedir! - eu respondi rindo e desfazendo o feitiço.  
- Ruivos! - disse ela alisando seu próprio cabelo, feliz da vida.

Ficamos conversando quase meia hora no salão comunal até que a Marlene e o Sirius chegaram e mais cinco minutos o Remo chegou também.

- E o Pedro? - perguntei assim que o Remo chegou.  
- Vai ficar na aula. Ele não conseguiu fazer o feitiço com sucesso. Parece que a parceira dele foi parar na enfermaria. - respondeu o Remo rindo.  
- Tinha que ser o desengonçado do Pedro... - eu disse rindo.  
- Pelo visto vocês dois fizeram as pazes... - disse o Sirius apontando para mim e para a Lily.  
- Vamos dizer que sim... - respondemos juntos.  
- Até que enfim! - gritou a Marlene feliz. - Vocês estão namorando?  
- Claro que não! - respondemos juntos.  
- Eu tenho um encontro mais tarde! - eu disse com um sorriso amarelo.  
- E eu nunca iria namorar alguém como o Potter! - respondeu a Lily.  
- Alguém como o Potter, mas namoraria ele? - perguntou o Sirius marotamente.  
- Não! - disse ela no mesmo instante.  
- Sei... – disseram a Marlene e o Sirius juntos e logo os dois começaram a rir.

Nessa aula vaga ficamos todos no jardim conversando e rindo.

Almoçamos na maior paz, tirando o Pedro que falava e reclamava ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava quase abrindo um guarda chuvas na mesa, porque ele mais cuspia na minha cara do que comia.

As aulas de tarde foram tediantes demais para o meu gosto, então não vou citá-las.

_Desde quando aulas de DCAT são tediantes?_

Desde que estão fazendo mais teorias do que aulas práticas!

É porque têm muitas pessoas na sala com dificuldades na parte teórica. 

Que façam aula de reforço. Eu não mereço agüentar aulas de DCAT sentado com a bunda na cadeira.

_Você pode ficar de pé a aula inteira sendo cobaia do professor!_

Engraçadinho...

_Eu sei que sou _

Logo que terminou a aula de DCAT fomos direto para o próximo treino de quadribol. Estávamos na quarta-feira e o jogo seria no sábado de manhã... Todos já estavam ansiosos.

- Não se preocupem já ganhamos tantas vezes da lufa-lufa que dessa vez não será diferente. – eu disse animando o time.  
- Mas estamos com um desfalque! – disse o goleiro.  
- Que desfalque? Estou vendo todas as posições ocupadas. – eu respondi.  
- Sinto muito Tiago, mas não acho que a Lily está pronta para enfrentar um jogo de verdade. – disse a Marlene chateada.  
- Que história é essa? É claro que ela está pronta! – eu disse no mesmo instante.  
- O apanhador da Lufa-lufa é muito bom, já ganhou uma vez de você! – disse a Kely.  
- Eu deixei que ele ganhasse! – afirmei.

_Afirmou uma grande mentira! Você ficou reclamando dessa derrota por mais de mês!_

Às vezes temos que fingir perder para que o outro possa pensar que ganhou!

Falou demais e acabou não falando nada útil. 

_Não ligue Aluado eu estou aqui para que os leitores não se iludam... Tiago Potter é um mentiroso!_

Pulando as brigas sem fundamento do Almofadinhas e do Aluado eu volto para a minha história:

- Converse com a professora Mcgonagall, talvez ela deixe você jogar! – disse a outra artilheira.  
- Está maluca? A Lily está mais do que pronta. Se ela não ganhar juro que viro gay! – eu disse, mas acho que exagerei, a Lily não estava tão bem assim.  
- Isso não vale... Veado você sempre foi, só iria precisar assumir. – reclamou o Sirius marotamente.  
- Vou fingir que você não disse isso ou ficará no banco no próximo jogo! - eu respondi fingindo estar sério.  
- É bom que você ganhe Evans... Ou Hogwarts inteira vai para cima de você. Onde já se viu colocar a honra de um homem em risco! - disse uma menina quando chegamos no campo de quadribol e a noticia se espalhou.

A Lily ficou vermelha de raiva e foi para um lugar mais afastado no campo.  
Infelizmente eu tive que ir falar com ela.

_Infelizmente? Eu vi o sorriso que você deu quando estava indo de encontro com a ruiva!_

Certo... Eu estava feliz! Infelizmente não tinha conseguido esquecer aquela doida e já até tinha feito as pazes com ela, então não me custava nada tentar conquistá-la.

É assim que eu gosto de ouvir!

_Nosso menininho está crescendo..._

Pare de drama Sirius!

Fui até a Lily e me sentei ao lado dela:

- Não vai colocar minha vida promissora de mulheres, casamento e filhos por água a baixo, não é? - eu perguntei fazendo o maior drama possível.

_Também... Temos um palhaço entre os marotos!_

Mas era essa a intenção...

Ela começou a rir da minha encenação exagerada.

- Não se preocupe, Potter, seus filhos chatos e metidos vão ser do seu próprio sangue! Não vai precisar virar gay! - respondeu ela rindo.  
- Chatos e metidos? - perguntei fingindo estar chateado - Por quê?  
- Com o pai que tem... Está na cara que eles vão ser muito chatos... - respondeu a Lily ainda rindo.  
- E a mãe não conta? - eu perguntei.  
- Claro que conta, mas o seu casamento não vai ser algo do tipo: "até que a morte os separe".  
- E posso saber o motivo? - perguntei surpreso. - O dia que eu me casar vai ser com a mulher que amo e não vou largá-la por nada.  
- Não disse que você iria largá-la. Quis dizer que ela iria largar você! Ninguém deve te agüentar por mais de vinte e quatro horas. - respondeu a ruiva rindo ainda mais.  
Acho que fiz a maior cara de bobo!

_Você tem cara de bobo!_

- Mentira! - eu disse depois de me recuperar do choque. - O Sirius me agüenta muito mais que isso. - eu respondi confiante.  
- Então se case com ele! - ela respondeu agora com a mão na barriga de tanto rir.  
- Merlin me livre desse destino! - eu disse fazendo sinal da cruz como os trouxas fazem.

Imaginem a cena...

Aluado está andando demais com o Sirius...

Que nada! Só estou andando de menos com a Lily...

_Não teve graça a piada!_

É porque não era uma piada!

- Mas vamos jogar quadribol? - eu perguntei depois de me recuperar do susto de ter o Sirius como esposa.  
- Demorou para perguntar! - ela respondeu no instante seguinte com um lindo sorriso.

Assim que subi na vassoura para acompanhar a Lily no treino, vi que o Sirius deixou a bola cair no chão.

Fiquei realmente nervoso naquela hora:

- Sirius! - gritei.  
- Ferrou! - ele disse, mas eu escutei.

_E tinha ferrado mesmo. O Tiago é muito chato como capitão. Ele fica nervoso!_

- O objetivo do treino é não deixar a bola cair! - eu gritei nervoso para o Sirius.  
- Foi mal Tiago, mas foi um acidente.  
- Imagine um acidente desses no meio do jogo! Não pode acontecer!  
- Mas é só um treino. Você nunca me vê fazendo isso. - gritou o Sirius em resposta do outro lado no campo.  
-É por nunca ver que você está no time! - eu respondi irritado.  
- Tiago se acalme! - pediu a Marlene. - A culpa foi minha!  
- Não tente me enrolar... Eu vi o que aconteceu! - eu disse quase soltando fogo pela boca.  
- Certo, não vai se repetir. - disse o Sirius dando a conversa por encerrada.  
- O que vocês estão olhando? Por que não estão treinando? Kely passe mais essa bola! - eu disse antes de ir até onde aquela cabeleira ruiva estava.  
- Não acha que exagerou? - perguntou a Lily assim que me aproximei.  
- Não! - respondi nervoso.

_E com um bico enorme!_

Estava parecendo uma criança contrariada!

Não estava não!

_Estava sim!_

- Vamos ou não treinar? - ela me perguntou com uma das mãos na cintura.  
- Vê se você consegue ganhar de mim! - eu disse piscando um dos olhos e me afastando dela para procurar o pomo.  
- Vai ser assim o treino? - gritou ela para mim.  
- Ganhe de mim e faço o que você quiser por uma semana! - eu gritei com um sorriso maroto.  
- Até virar um CDF e fazer meus deveres? - perguntou ela desconfiada.  
- Até! - eu respondi.  
- Até fazer uma declaração gay para o Snape no salão principal? - perguntou ela com uma cara de: "agora você vai recusar"  
- Até isso! - eu respondi confiante.  
- Se o jogo dependesse só da sua confiança já teríamos ganhado. - ela disse rindo.  
- Lição número um: Confie em si mesmo! - eu disse sorrindo gentilmente e já saindo em um mergulho por ter avistado o pomo perto do gramado.

Coitada da Lily, nem dei chances para ela pegar o pomo. Assim que ela começou a mergulhar eu agarrei o pomo e fui até ela.

- Perdeu uma chance! - eu disse sorrindo e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Não valeu. Você trapaceou. - ela me disse emburrada.  
- Então vamos de novo! - eu disse soltando o pomo. - Então... Quando teremos ronda juntos novamente? - eu perguntei para passar o tempo para dar tempo do pomo sumir de vista.  
- Vai demorar, Potter. - ela respondeu ainda observando o pomo se afastar.  
- Olhe para mim e não para o pomo. No jogo você não vai saber onde ele está, então no treino também não pode saber. - eu disse pegando levemente no rosto dela e a fazendo olhar para mim.  
- Mas terei você para me dar uma dica... - ela disse sorrindo sedutoramente.  
- Se eu fizesse isso seria trapaça, então estaríamos perdendo de qualquer jeito. - eu respondi docemente.  
- Mas você é do meu time... Qual a diferença da Marlene me dizer onde está o pomo ou você me dizer? - ela perguntou com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto.  
- A diferença é que eles estão no jogo e eu estou assistindo. - eu respondi com um sorriso enorme.  
- Mas você é o capitão! - ela me disse revoltada.  
- Capitão ou não eu não estou no jogo e não poderei te ajudar! - eu respondi passando as mãos pelos cabelos novamente.  
- E como vou fazer? - perguntou ela chateada.  
- Vai fazer igual agora. Vai procurar o pomo. - eu disse já me afastando para procurar o pomo.

Mais uns dez minutos e eu já estava com o pomo novamente entre meus dedos.

- Foi trapaça dessa vez? - perguntei rindo quando me aproximei dela.  
- Não, mas eu quero revanche! - ela disse levemente irritada.  
- Você é quem manda! - eu disse soltando o pomo novamente.  
- Já arrumou quantos encontros para o passeio em Hogsmead? A Marlene me disse que vai sair com quatro rapazes.  
- Então ela ganhou do Sirius. Ele vai com três meninas e eu vou com uma da corvinal. E você vai com o Victor? - eu perguntei tentando parecer casual.  
- Fiquei de dar a resposta para ele ainda hoje. - ela me disse começando a ficar com a face rosada.  
- E você vai? - perguntei evitando olhar para ela.  
- Não sei. O que você acha? A Lene disse para eu não ir não! - respondeu a ruiva já rubra de vergonha.  
- Acho que deveria ir. Vai se divertir um pouco... Ele é safado, mas parece ser gente boa. - até hoje não acredito que eu disse para a minha musa sair com outro.  
- Vou pensar. Tenho mais algum tempo antes de responder. - ela me disse sorrindo encabulada.

A única vez que a Lily chegou perto de pegar o pomo eu simplesmente a enganei indo para o lado errado e peguei o pomo antes.

Depois de um longo banho pensando na besteira que falei para ela eu fui para o salão principal jantar.

- Que cara é essa Pontas? - me perguntou o Remo assim que me sentei.  
- Acredita se eu disser que disse para a minha ruivinha sair com o panaca do Victor? - eu perguntei irritado e chateado.  
- Eu disse que ele estava assumindo seu lado veado para o mundo! - o Sirius zoou do outro lado da mesa.  
- Cervo! E eu não sou gay. Mas não sei o que me deu para responder isso...  
- Orgulho! - respondeu o Remo.  
- Orgulho? - perguntei sem entender.  
- Você ficou com o orgulho ferido quando ela te falou que iria com outro sendo que você a chamou tantas vezes... - respondeu o Aluado calmamente.  
- Deve ter sido isso mesmo. - eu respondi cabisbaixo. - Será que se eu falar que pensei melhor ela não sai com ele?  
- Não custa tentar! - respondeu o Sirius dando de ombros.  
- Eu vou lá falar com ela. - eu disse já me colocando de pé.  
- Espere pelo menos a coitada terminar de comer... - disse o Remo já me puxando para sentar de novo.

Acho que mal comi pensando no que iria dizer para a Lily e como ela poderia reagir.

Assim que ela e a Marlene levantaram da mesa para irem para o salão comunal eu me levantei também e fui ao encontro das duas.

- Perdido Tiago? - perguntou a Marlene quando eu parei no meio do corredor para localizar as duas em meio a muvuca de estudantes.  
- Estava procurando as mulheres mais bonitas desse castelo. - eu respondi sorrindo e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- E as encontrou? - perguntou a Lily olhando para os lados.

Acho que ela não percebeu que eu estava falando delas.

- Claro que ele encontrou. Ele está falando conosco. - respondeu a Marlene rindo.  
- Exatamente. - eu disse quando a Lily fez uma cara de quem não acreditou nas palavras da amiga.  
- E a que devemos a honra? - perguntou a Marlene rindo.  
- É que... Sabe Lily...  
- Evans! - ela disse calmamente  
- Lily... - eu insisti. - É que você tinha me feito uma pergunta lá no campo e pensando melhor eu mudei de idéia sobre meu conselho. - eu respondi meio enrolado com as palavras.  
- Dá para ser mais especifico, Potter? Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando. - ela me respondeu pensativa.  
- Você disse que não sabia se iria com o Victor no passeio, e eu te disse que seria uma boa você ir... - comecei, mas a doida da Marlene me interrompeu.  
- Você o que? - gritou ela surpresa fazendo os poucos alunos no salão comunal olhar para mim.  
- Ele me disse que seria legal ir com o Victor. Que ele parecia ser um cara legal. - respondeu ela normalmente.  
- Você estava drogado? Tinha tomado alguma poção que te fez mal? - perguntou a Marlene me sacudindo.  
- Não, eu só não tinha pensado direito... - eu respondi chateado.

Como eu tinha sido burro de falar para a minha ruivinha sair com outro!

_Ainda bem que você sabe..._

- E mudou de opinião? - perguntou a Lily com uma expressão indecifrável.  
- Não é isso... É que você encontra alguém melhor que ele. - eu disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo nervoso.  
- Como quem? - ela me perguntou.  
- Oras... Como eu é claro. - eu respondi tentando não parecer convencido, mas acho que não deu certo. Ser convencido está no sangue já!

Vocês dois são convencidos e nunca vão deixar de ser...

_Não sou convencido. Sou realista!_

Convencido!

_Realista..._

Não vou discutir essa questão.

- Não acredito que você seja melhor. - ela respondeu.  
- Sou mais inteligente que ele! - eu disse.  
- Não é. Ele tem melhores notas... - respondeu a Lily  
- Mas ele se mata de estudar para tirá-las e eu não! - eu respondi.  
- Verdade. Um ponto para o Tiago! - disse a Marlene rindo.  
- Ele é mais simpático! - disse a ruiva.  
- Mentira. Eu sou mais popular que ele, então minha simpatia é maior. - eu respondi.  
- E mais um ponto para o Potter. E Potter está na frente com dois pontos a zero. - narrou Marlene como em um jogo de quadribol.  
- Ele é mais atencioso que você! - ela me disse ignorando totalmente a Lene.  
- Ele sabe que quando você está triste você se tranca no quarto para que ninguém te veja chorar? Que você gosta tanto da lua que é capaz de passar a noite inteira acordada só admirando ela? Que quando está ansiosa você fala sem parar? Que quando está nervosa você se enfia em um livro para tentar se distrair com os estudos? E quando está preocupada fica fazendo cachos nos cabelos mesmo sabendo que eles vão se desmanchar assim que você soltar a mecha? Que sua comida preferida é um grande prato de batata frita? Que você prefere passar frio do que calor? Que... - eu perguntei me lembrando dos detalhes que tinha observado na minha ruivinha por tantos anos.

A Lily ficou com a maior cara de boba e de surpresa na minha frente por algum tempo até que a Marlene resolveu falar:

- Ele com certeza é mais atencioso. - respondeu minha amiga morena.  
- Certo... Você é mais atencioso, mas ele é muito mais bonito. - ela me disse logo depois que a Marlene se calou.  
- O que não gosta no meu corpo perfeito? Os óculos? O cabelo bagunçado? - eu perguntei rindo.  
- Ela acha que seus óculos te dão um ar sério e fica perfeito com o jeito brincalhão que seu cabelo traz. - respondeu a Marlene como se não tivesse falado nada de mais.  
- Marlene! - reclamou a ruiva.  
- O que foi? Só repeti o que você me disse um dia desses! - respondeu a morena dando de ombros.

A Lily ficou vermelha na mesma hora.

- Então vai ou não sair comigo? - perguntei poupando o trabalho a ruiva de sair dessa enrascada.  
- Não! - ela respondeu.  
- Por que não? - perguntei cabisbaixo.  
- Por vários motivos. Vai querer que eu cite todos eles como faço sempre ou você já sabe?  
- Já sei! - eu respondi irritado, me lembrando do discurso dela: "galinha, egocêntrico, metido, arrogante...".

Eu fui em direção ao salão dos monitores e logo a Marlene surgiu pela porta e sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

- Não liga não. Ela estava mentindo. - disse a Marlene de repente.  
- Como? - eu perguntei sem entender direito.  
- Ela não sai com você porque já deu a resposta para o Victor e ela nunca voltaria atrás em uma decisão. Ela ficou bem chateada quando você disse para ela sair com ele.  
- Mas ela me odeia! - eu disse revoltado.  
- Ela te ama. Só que ainda não admitiu para ela mesma.  
- Não ajuda em nada! - eu disse ainda irritado.  
- Claro que ajuda. Ela já esta vendo que sente ciúme de você, mas ainda não entende o porquê. Mais alguns dias e vocês já estarão namorando.  
- Igual você e o Sirius?  
- O que tem nós dois? - perguntou a Marlene confusa.  
- Vocês se amam, mas nenhum dos dois admite! - eu disse normalmente para ela, mas rindo por dentro.

A Marlene fez a maior cara de indignada que já vi.

- Eu não amo o Black! - ela respondeu quando se recuperou.  
- Ama sim, e ele te ama também. Só estou pensando... Quem será que vai admitir primeiro?  
- Só se for ele, pois eu não sinto nada pelo Sirius. - disse a Marlene saindo nervosa do salão dos monitores.

Minutos depois a Lily entrou:

- O que você disse para a Marlene? Ela está nervosa...  
- Só disse a verdade. - eu respondi não querendo entrar em detalhes.  
- Que verdade? - perguntou a Lily se sentando no sofá a minha frente.  
- Que ela e o Sirius se amam e nenhum dos dois admite. - eu respondi.  
- Que tal uma aposta? - perguntou a Lily.  
- Que tipo de aposta? - perguntei desconfiado.  
- Aposto que faço a Marlene admitir que ama o Sirius antes de você convencer o Sirius a dizer. - ela me disse sorrindo encantadoramente.  
- E o que eu ganharia com essa aposta? - perguntei curioso.  
- Além de ver os dois finalmente felizes? - perguntou ela rindo.  
- Além disso,... - eu respondi sorrindo também.  
- Não sei... O que você quer? - ela me perguntou.

Pergunta tentadora, devo acrescentar.

- O que eu quero não ganharia em uma aposta. - eu respondi optando por dizer na cara dela que queria ela como prêmio, afinal ela poderia encarar de forma errada e ficar com raiva.  
- Vamos Potter... Vai ser divertido... - ela me disse.  
- Te ajudo e fazemos uma aposta valendo algo material... Uma bala, por exemplo. Não quero apostar coisas muito comprometedoras. Já estou em uma aposta muito delicada com o Sirius.  
- Delicada? - perguntou ela desconfiada.  
- Vamos dizer que se eu perder o expresso Hogwarts vai ver um lindo moreno gostoso desfilando sem roupas.  
- Está de brincadeira, não é? - ela me perguntou rindo.  
- Estou falando sério, mas o lado bom é que se eu ganhar quem paga o mico é o Sirius.  
- E se empatar? - ela perguntou pensativa.  
- Quase impossível, mas se acontecer fazemos alguém pagar a aposta... - eu respondi com um sorriso maroto.  
- E posso saber que aposta é essa que te faria andar sem roupa no trem? - perguntou ela pensativa e logo ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

_Ela deve ter me imaginado nu... Deve ter sido uma cena tão maravilhosa para ela que ela ficou sem jeito..._

Melhor eu nem dar ouvidos.

- Infelizmente não, mas se esses dois cabeças duras admitirem que se amam logo eu tenho mais chances de ganhar...  
- Apostaram a Lene? - perguntou ela surpresa.  
- Não exatamente. Sirius não a considera uma aposta, é só uma maneira dele me pedir ajuda com ela. - eu respondi pensando bem nas palavras usadas.  
- Vocês têm um jeito estranho de pedir ajuda... - ela respondeu rindo.  
- Os homens não são como as mulheres que pedem ajuda, homens têm mais orgulho! - eu expliquei.  
- Homens são burros isso sim, mas vai ou não me ajudar com a Marlene?  
- Uma barra de chocolate como ganho de você! - eu disse.  
- Fechado Potter, mas tem que provar que ele admitiu.  
- Ele precisa dizer na sua frente ou para ela? - eu perguntei pensativo.  
- Não, se me mostrar uma lembrança dele admitindo já está bom. - ela respondeu.  
- Perfeito. Vá comprando o chocolate quando for com aquele idiota em Hogsmead, pois eu vou vencer. - eu disse tentando sorrir, mas ao me lembrar que ela iria sair com outro fiquei furioso novamente.  
- Nunca perdi uma aposta! - ela me disse sorrindo triunfal.  
- Pois está na hora que aprender a perder. - eu respondi sorrindo.

Essa semana se passou rapidamente e logo chegou à manhã do jogo de Quadribol.

O tempo estava ótimo para jogar, um sol gostoso que não iria atrapalhar a Lily, não tinha muito vento, nem nada que dificultasse a visão.

Acordei animado, me encontrei com o pessoal no salão comunal e descemos juntos para o salão principal, nos sentamos ao lado de time e comemos por lá. A grifinória estava na maior agitação. Coros gritando "Grifinória é a maior" estavam presentes toda hora durante a refeição.

- Vocês não estão atrasados? - perguntou a professora Mcgonagall para mim.  
- Já? - eu perguntei espantado.  
- Vocês têm meia hora para entrar em campo. - ela respondeu levemente irritada.  
- Time! - eu chamei. - Todos para o vestiário. - e me levantei seguido do time da grifinória.  
- Boa sorte! - desejou a professora Mimi.

Sorri para ela e saí rumo ao vestiário.

Depois de todos estarem vestidos, eu fui dar as últimas recomendações.

-... E façam um bom jogo. Estarei na arquibancada, mas vou dar algumas dicas! - eu disse feliz e chateado ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro jogo do ano e eu não iria participar.  
- Você vai entrar em campo conosco? - perguntou a Marlene.  
- Vou. Tenho que apertar a mão do outro capitão, essas coisas chatas... - eu respondi pegando a vassoura.  
- Não te deixaram ficar no campo? - perguntou a Kely.  
- Infelizmente não, por mais que eu tenha perturbado a McGonagall essa semana ela não deixou.  
- Vamos então? - perguntou o Sirius empolgado.  
- Podem me dar um minuto gente? - eu perguntei quando todos se levantaram.  
- Claro! - respondeu o time.  
- Lily podemos dar umas palavrinhas antes de você ir lá? - eu perguntei receoso.

Ela se levantou e me acompanhou até os armários.

- Tem um calmante aí? - ela me perguntou rindo nervosa.  
- Relaxa! Se você não relaxar não vai conseguir achar o pomo! - eu disse sorrindo gentilmente.  
- Eu sei Tiago, mas estou nervosa... Nunca fui apanhadora!  
- Você vai ser sair melhor que eu. - eu disse sorrindo.  
- Vindo de você isso é um grande elogio! - ela brincou.  
- Não tenha duvidas! - eu respondi tentando deixá-la mais calma.  
- E alguma recomendação capitão? - ela perguntou sorrindo um pouco nervosa.  
- Cuidado com aquele cara. Não é só porque ele te acha linda que vai pegar leve com você!  
- Mas...  
- Lily... Não quero te assustar pelo contrário quero que nada te aconteça, mas as coisas não são como nos treinos. O Sirius e a Marlene não jogavam balaços em você para te matar ou te derrubar da vassoura, eles simplesmente estavam te atrapalhando. O pessoal da Corvinal não vai pegar leve com você só porque você é uma novata.  
- Promete que não vai me deixar cair da

vassoura? - ela perguntou me abraçando preocupada.  
- Prometo que não vou deixar você se machucar muito. O que estiver ao meu alcance eu vou fazer. Se precisar de algo me faz um sinal que eu peço tempo e eles param o jogo por cinco minutos.  
- Acha mesmo que estou pronta? Não sei, melhor eu não jogar...  
- Pare de pensar besteiras... É claro que você está pronta. Nunca mais diga isso... Lembra-se da primeira regra para ganhar um jogo? - eu perguntei ainda a abraçando forte.  
- Não cair da vassoura? - ela me perguntou rindo.  
- Também... - eu respondi rindo com ela. - Mas me referia a ter confiança. Sirius e Marlene vão te ajudar e eu estarei torcendo por você! - eu disse dando um beijo na testa dela.  
- Desculpe atrapalhar o casal, mas temos cinco minutos para entrar ou perderemos por não comparecer. - disse o Sirius rindo da nossa cara.

Nos separamos na mesma hora, montamos nossas vassouras e saímos é para o campo.

-... E lá vem o time da grifinória. O capitão Potter não parece tão feliz assim. - narrou Jordan.  
- Jordan, o jogo! - advertiu Mcgonagall.  
- Capitães apertem as mãos. E eu quero um jogo limpo! - disse a juíza.  
- E Potter vai para arquibancada, é a primeira vez que ele não joga desde ter entrado para o time. E os Corvinais estão confiantes, parece que Potter colocou uma novata para o substituir.  
- Jordan! - brigou Mcgonagall.  
- E começa o jogo... Grifinória com a posse da goles, Mrght passa para Jakson, Jakson devolve a bola e é ponto para a grifinória.  
"Corvinal com a goles... Ferraz passa para Klamo que é atingido por um balaço de Black e perde a goles. Mrgth recupera a posse da goles...

Eu já estava nervoso na arquibancada. Assistir o jogo é muito ruim. A gente fica mais nervoso do que no campo.

O Tiago não parava de xingar o pessoal do outro time!

- Parece que a Evans avistou alguma coisa... - narrou Jordan. - Sim, senhoras e senhores Evans está subindo, e Pravrat segue a moça. - uma pausa onde ninguém nem ousou respirar. - Parece que Haj está disposto a derrubar a ruiva da vassoura! E o capitão Potter entra em pânico na arquibancada quando Evans se desequilibra e quase cai da vassoura. E parece que perderam o pomo de vista.  
"Grifinória com a goles... Manobra espetacular dos artilheiros e mais dez pontos para a Grifinória. Setenta a vinte para a grifinória."  
" Corvinal com a goles... O que o Potter está fazendo? Parece que a namorada dele precisa de uma água!"

- Narre o jogo Jordan! - pediu Mcgonagall mais uma vez.  
- E é tempo para a Grifinória! - gritou Jordan - E vamos para as fofocas do dia... - depois não ouvi mais o que ele disse, pois logo o time inteiro já estava no campo ao meu lado.  
- Boa jogada! - eu disse para os artilheiros. - Joguem pela direita eles estão com uma defesa fraca daquele lado.  
- Pode deixar! - assentiram.  
- Frank! Ótimo trabalho! Parabéns, suas defesas foram espetaculares... - eu disse para o goleiro.  
- Obrigado! - me agradeceu.  
- Sirius e Marlene, estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho, mas ainda não está perfeito. A Lily não tem muita experiência com os balaços...  
- Já entendemos! - respondeu o Sirius se afastando para ir combinar estratégias com a Marlene.  
- Água? - ofereci para a Lily.  
- Estou tão mal assim? - perguntou ela depois que bebeu um pouco.  
- Está indo muito bem, mas fique mais esperta quando estiver atrás do pomo. - eu aconselhei.  
- Olha o casal da namorados estão trocando estratégias... - começou Jordan se referindo a mim e a Lily.

Sorrimos envergonhados, mas não dissemos nada.

- Está mais calma? - eu perguntei para ela depois de alguns instantes.  
- Eu juro que se acontecer alguma coisa comigo eu mato você! - ela me disse tentando ficar séria.  
- Não vai conseguir. - eu respondi.  
- Não conseguiria fugir de mim por tanto tempo. - ela me disse.  
- Não vou me esconder. É que se acontecesse algo com você eu mesmo me mataria.  
- Exagerado... - ela comentou rindo.  
- E o tempo da grifinória acabou. - disse Jordan me atrapalhando com a ruiva novamente.  
- Boa sorte! - eu disse para ela piscando o olho direito.

Voltei para a arquibancada enquanto o jogo recomeçava.

O jogo estava fácil como de costume para o nosso time, mas nada fácil para a Lily. Uma vez quase que a corvinal pega o pomo, mas a Lily foi para o outro lado e enganou o cara.

_A Lily é bem esperta!_

Por isso é a minha garota!

E ele está viajando nas idéias novamente...

A pior hora do jogo foi essa:

- E a única salvação da corvinal é o pomo de ouro. O placar marca 200 a 60 para Grifinória. - narrou Jordan.  
- Lily! - eu gritei vendo o pomo perto do gramado.

Ela pareceu ter escutado eu a chamando, pois olhou para os lados, mas voltou sua atenção para o campo novamente.

- Vamos lá! - eu disse para mim mesmo.  
- Achou o pomo? - perguntou o Remo do meu lado.  
- Aham! A Lily precisa ver também. - eu disse já angustiado.  
- E parece que Evans viu alguma coisa perto do gramado e dá um mergulho. Será que dessa vez a ruiva agarra o pomo?

A maior perseguição começou. Logo o apanhador de Corvinal já estava a alcançando e ela seguia o pomo com a vassoura quase rente ao chão, passou por trás das arquibancadas, subiu um pouco, desceu novamente, mas não conseguia a velocidade necessária.

De repente os balaços começaram a surgir para cima dos apanhadores e a Lily estava desviando dos balaços e tentando ganhar velocidade, o que nunca aconteceria se ela continuasse a se mexer tanto.

- E o pomo está dando o maior olé nos apanhadores. Black está disposto a derrubar Nond da vassoura. - narrou Jordan.

E foi quando aconteceu:

- Evans está a centímetros do pomo parece que grifinória vai ganhar de lavada! E o pomo está subindo novamente, com os apanhadores o seguindo, e Mrgth marca mais dez pontos para a Grifinoria.  
"E Evans pega o pomo senhoras e senhores! Parece que Potter não se enganou ao colocar a ruiva atrás daquele pomo. Vitória esmagadora da grifinória 360 a 90.  
Mas o que o...? Parece que tem um balaço na direção da nova apanhadora que parece não ter percebido. Ela viu o balaço, mas mesmo tentando desviar ela foi atingida no cabo da vassoura e perdeu o controle. Alguém faça alguma coisa! - narrava Jordan, e ninguém mais respirava.

- Alvo... - a Mcgonagall disse.  
- Não se preocupe! Ela já tem um...- ouvi o Dumbledore dizer quando passei voando por eles para pegar a Lily.

Na hora que vi o balaço indo na direção da Lily eu fiquei desesperado, principalmente por que ela não tinha visto e parecia que ninguém mais também.

- O que foi Tiago? - me perguntou o Remo quando comecei a colocar a capa e pegar a vassoura.  
- Olha! - eu apontei já abrindo espaço para subir na vassoura.  
- Mas não é mais fácil alguém do time ir lá? - perguntou o Remo.  
- O time já está no chão. - ele disse preocupado mostrando o time inteiro correndo para a torcida.

Foi quando todos repararam o balaço quase atingindo a Lily e ela também se deu conta do ocorrido e tentou desviar, ainda bem, pois senão ela teria sido atingida na costela.

Montei na minha vassoura e sai voando em a direção da Lily. Voei ainda mais rápido quando ela se desequilibrou e começou a cair em queda livre.

- É o Potter naquela vassoura? - perguntou o Jordan. - Parece que Potter foi salvar sua companheira de equipe...

Voei o mais rápido possível e para meu alivio consegui pegar a Lily ainda no ar, mas ela estava desacordada, acho que foi o choque.

Não pensei duas vezes a assim que aterrissei arrumei a Lily nos meus braços e sai correndo para a enfermaria.

- Mas o que... - começou a enfermeira.  
- Acidente no quadribol. - eu disse.  
- Já estava esperando por alguém. Nunca vi um jogo que pelo menos um jogador não saísse machucado. - a enfermeira me explicou indicando a cama arrumada.  
- E ela vai ficar bem? - eu perguntei preocupado.  
- Mas é claro que vai ficar bem. Vou examiná-la para ver o que houve.  
- Ela caiu da vassoura, mas a peguei ainda no ar e ela estava desacordada. - eu expliquei na mesma hora.  
- Obrigada pela explicação, mas ainda preciso examiná-la. Com licença! - disse ela fechando o cortinado da cama.

Fiquei longos minutos esperando e logo o time junto com a Mcgonagall já estavam lá comigo.

- Como ela está? - me perguntou a Marlene.  
- Não sei ainda. - eu respondi cabisbaixo.  
- Pelo menos o filho de vocês vai ser um ótimo apanhador, os pais são muito bons nisso! - brincou o Sirius.  
- É talvez... - eu respondi sorrindo.  
- Porque ele ganha um talvez e eu sempre ganho um não vou ter filhos com ela? - perguntou a Marlene revoltada.  
- É a vida Lenezinha! - disse o Sirius rindo.  
- Você a salvou, Potter. - me disse a professora com um singelo sorriso no rosto.  
- Prometi a ela que ficaria tudo bem... - eu disse chateado. - Mas não cumpri com a minha promessa.  
- Claro que cumpriu! - escutei a voz da Lily e me virei para olhá-la.

Ela estava deitada na cama me olhando.

- Parabéns Lily! - disse o time no mesmo instante enquanto eu a olhava. - Uma ótima apanhadora... Ganhamos!  
- Eu sou demais. A melhor apanhadora da grifinória. - ela disse com um sorriso fraco.  
- Acho que ser convencido é algo dos apanhadores... - comentou a Marlene rindo.  
- O que ela teve? - perguntou a professora para a enfermeira.  
- Só estava em choque. Dei um calmante e logo ela poderá voltar para o salão comunal.  
- Certo... A festa não é aqui. Todos podem voltar para o salão comunal. - disse a professora.

O time inteiro, com exceção dos marotos, Marlene e eu seguiram o que a professora disse.

- E vocês? - perguntou a professora.  
- Vamos ficar até a Lily poder sair. - respondeu o Sirius.  
- Muita gente. Fiquem dois de vocês, no máximo! - disse a enfermeira irritada. - E não façam bagunça.  
- Podem ir gente. Logo eu vou também! - a Lily disse toda gentil.  
- Eu vou ficar! Só saio daqui quando você for comigo! - eu disse na mesma hora.  
- Nada mais justo. - disse o Pedro em minha defesa.  
- Eu também fico! - disseram a Marlene e o Sirius juntos.  
- E lá vão eles brigar... - cochichou o Remo para mim e para a Lily.  
- Gente! - disse a Lily na hora que os dois abriram a boca para discutir. – Por que vocês não vão se agarrar por aí para comemorar a vitória? Eu estou ótima. - ela disse sorrindo enquanto Remo, Pedro e eu nos segurávamos para não rir da cara dos dois.  
- Não vou me agarrar com ele/ela. - disseram juntos cruzando os braços nervosos.  
- Mas como são teimosos... Se beijem logo! - disse a ruiva novamente.  
- Beije o Tiago/ Pontas então! - responderam a Marlene e o Sirius juntos.

Essa parte da conversa me interessou muito.

- Não posso beijá-lo com vocês aqui. - respondeu a Lily surpreendendo todos.

Todos saíram da enfermaria no instante seguinte, até mesmo a professora.

- Pelo menos eles pararam de brigar. - ela disse quando fecharam a porta.  
- Estava falando sério? - eu perguntei com um sorriso enorme!

Ela me ama!

_Não acredito que vou perder a aposta!_

Quem quer ver o Sirius pelado no trem?

_Coitado de mim..._

- Estava, mas não vou te beijar do jeito que vocês mentes poluídas estão pensando. - ela disse rindo e eu desmanchei o meu sorriso. - Vem aqui Tiago. Eu queria te agradecer...

Me aproximei dela e ela tocou em meu rosto o trazendo para perto dela.

Pensei que iria ganhar meu primeiro beijo dela...

_Você já tinha beijado ela antes._

Mas ela nunca me beijou sem eu ter que tomar a iniciativa!

_Buaaa... Vou perder a aposta!_

Ela se aproximou da minha boca e desviou me dando um beijo demorado no rosto.

- Obrigada! Não sei o que faria sem você por lá! - ela me disse sorrindo enquanto eu sentava na ponta da cama dela.  
- Não foi nada de mais! - eu respondi sorrindo também e ainda sentindo aquela sensação maravilhosa de ter os lábios dela no meu rosto.


	9. Elas querem ir

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio na enfermaria antes da Lily ser autorizada a sair.

Caminhamos calmamente rumo ao salão comunal, ela doida para participar da festa e eu doido para um banho e comemorar a vitória.

Fomos recebidos com grande empolgação no salão comunal.

"Potter! Evans!" - gritavam brindando com a cerveja amanteigada e a música alta rolando solta.

- Casal perfeito de apanhadores! - disse Frank Longbottom abraçando nós dois e dando os parabéns.

- Obrigado! - respondemos, ela com um singelo sorriso e eu com um enorme...

Eu e a Lily já estávamos sendo considerados um casal!

[i] Grande coisa... Sempre que tem um homem e uma mulher juntos dizemos que é um casal.[/i]

[u] Verdade... Você não precisam ter uma relação para serem chamados de casal.[/u]

Porque será que sempre tem alguém para me desanimar?

[i] Porque amigos são para isso![/i]

Pensei que amigos servissem para te animar.

[u] Na maioria das vezes sim, mas como amigos não devem mentir...[/u]

Não vou nem comentar...

Demorei muito para conseguir chegar ao dormitório e vi que a Lily também havia ido tomar um banho.

Tomei meu banho na maior calma... Me produzi todo e fui para a festa que estava esperando o astro chegar.

_[i] Mas eu já estava na festa![/i]_

Estava falando de mim...

_[i] E desde quando você é o astro da festa?[/i]_

Desde sempre?

[u] Querem parar de discutir e narrar sobre a festa? Logo os leitores desistem ler por causa das brigas de vocês...[/u]

O Aluado é muito chato!

_[i] Concordo plenamente! Cadê seu lado maroto lobinho?[/i]_

[u] Foi embora junto com a minha paciência[/u]

Certo... Vamos voltar à festa.

Quando sai do salão dos monitores todos vieram para cima de mim e minutos depois já estavam todos indo me cumprimentar novamente.

Vi o Sirius se agarrando com uma menina loira no canto do salão. O Remo estava conversando com uma moça de cabelo rosa... Ela parecia bem nova...

_[i] Só pode ser a menina que ele estava gostando![/i]_

[u] Já disse que não estava gostando dela. Só achei a moça bonita![/u]

Dá na mesma!

A Marlene estava se agarrando ao lado de Sirius com um rapaz loiro, não me lembro o nome...

_[i] Marcos![/i]_

Como sabe? Pensei que estivesse bêbado naquele dia.

_[i] Não estava tão bêbado assim...[/i]_

[u] Mentira... Ele se embebedou porque a Marlene estava ficando com outro.[/u]

_[i] E desde quando eu me importo com o que a McKinnon faz ou deixa de fazer?[/i]_

Desde que ficou apaixonado por ela.

_[i] Vocês tem uma mente tão fértil...[/i]_

E você não sabe mentir para mim...

Mas esquecendo o pulguento por um tempo...

_[i] Pulguento é a vovozinha![/i]_

Fui me sentar em um canto para beber alguma coisa, foi quando vi minha linda ruiva saindo do salão também e mais uma vez todos foram para cima dela. Seu sorriso estava iluminando o ambiente...

_[i] Como você é meloso![/i]_

Ela parou no meio do salão, acho que estava me procurando, pois...

[u] Ela estava procurando a Lene![/u]

Não sei quem ela procurava, mas ela foi se sentar do meu lado.

- Como anda a festa? - me perguntou ao sentar.

- Não sei. Não faz nem dez minutos que cheguei. -respondi passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos.

- Pelo visto nos abandonaram... - ela disse rindo e mostrando os marotos e a Marlene com a cabeça.

- Pelo menos temos um ao outro. - eu respondi feliz.

Ela deu de ombros e ficou olhando o pessoal dançar por algum tempo.

Eu estava na dúvida se ela gostava ou não de dançar e se aceitaria dançar comigo.

_[i] Deveria ter arriscado![/i]_

Infelizmente não arrisquei, mas ela arriscou:

- Não vai me chamar para dançar? - perguntou ela de repente.

- Eu... - eu comecei surpreso pela atitude dela. Acho que ela tinha bebido de mais aquele dia.

[u] Eu não vi a Lily beber nada naquela festa![/u]

_[i] Você estava ocupado de mais com a menina do cabelo rosa.[/i]_

- Se não quer dançar tudo bem. Vou arrumar alguém para dançar comigo. - ela disse depois de tomar mais um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- Espere... Claro que eu quero dançar com você! - eu disse já me colocando de pé e a puxando para a pista.

_[i] Depois de um tempo eu fui salvar o pontas[/i]_

Me salvar de que?

_[i] Foi eu que mandei trocar a musica![/i]_

Foi? Obrigado Almofadinhas.

_[i] Amigos são para isso...[/i]_

[u] Por que você não fala como foi na pista? Os leitores não têm bola de cristal![/u]

Sorte deles! Aquele negócio um serve para nada mesmo.

_[i] Sorte mesmo![/i]_

Quando fomos para a "pista de dança" estava tocando uma musica bem agitada e ficamos lá dançando por algum tempo, nos tocávamos pouco, mas nada que nos deixasse próximos.

Foi quando uma coisa maravilhosa aconteceu.

_[i] Eu sei que sou maravilhoso![/i]_

Estava falando da música e não de você Almofadinhas!

Uma música lenta começou a tocar fazendo alguns grifinorianos irem se sentar e alguns casais aparecerem, como o Sirius e a tal loira e a Marlene e o loiro.

A Lily virou e iria voltar a se sentar quando eu a enlacei pela cintura.

- Vamos dance comigo! - eu pedi quase sussurrando no ouvido dela.

- Melhor não... - ela me disse tentando se soltar.

- Não vou fazer nada. Eu prometo! - eu disse docemente.

- É que eu... - ela começou.

- Por favor,... Como agradecimento de hoje no campo... - eu insisti.

- Você venceu! - ela disse passando as mãos pelo meu pescoço docemente.

- Não sou um monstro como você pensava, não é? - perguntei depois de alguns instantes.

- Não! - ela respondeu apoiando a cabeça no meu peito.

- Lily eu sei que já cansou de ouvir isso, mas eu te...

- Não acredito! - disse a Alice do nosso lado.

Olhamos para ela sem entender, mas eu ainda não soltei a cintura da Lily.

- Vocês estão ficando? - ela perguntou sorrindo feliz da vida. - Finalmente. Eu sempre soube que vocês se amavam e... - mas ela não terminou por que a Lily já tinha se soltado de mim e ido beber alguma coisa.

- Você não deveria ter dito isso. E não! Não estamos ficando nem nada do tipo. - eu disse saindo atrás da Lily.

Quando consegui chegar nela já não dava mais para conversar. Ela estava bêbada! Ela já tinha bebido demais antes de ir dançar e depois essa cena ela virou mais umas duas ou três garrafas, rápida não é?

_[i] Eu nunca tinha visto a Lily bêbada![/i]_

[u] Muito menos eu![/u]

Pelo menos uma coisa é bom... Bêbados não mentem!

_[i] No mínimo ele se aproveitou da situação![/i]_

Foi sem querer. Depois que percebi o que tinha acontecido.

[u] E o que tinha acontecido?[/u]

- Você está bem Lily? - eu perguntei me sentando ao lado dela. - Não precisa ficar assim só por que ela disse aquilo. Eu já desmenti, sei que você não gostou, mas vamos voltar a dançar...

- Não quero mais dançar. - ela disse com a voz um pouco mole.

- Quantas garrafas você bebeu? - eu perguntei preocupado.

- Só umas sete eu acho. - ela respondeu tentando contar nos dedos das mãos.

- Vamos vou te levar para o seu quarto. Você não está em condições de ficar aqui. - eu disse pegando ela pela cintura.

- Não vou! Vou ficar aqui e curtir a festa! - ela disse tentando me soltar.

- Você está bêbada!

- Não estou...

Está bem... Bêbado mente, mas só para não falar que está bêbado.

- Está sim! E por que você bebeu afinal?

- Não quero falar disso. - ela disse já deixando que eu a levasse dali.

- O que foi? Eu danço tão mal assim? - perguntei rindo.

- Pelo contrário, dança bem demais. Por que você tem que ser tão bonito hein? - ela perguntou meio frustrada sem me olhar.

- Sou bonito? Você nunca disse isso! - eu disse feliz abrindo a porta do salão.

- Mas estou dizendo agora. Se você fosse feio facilitaria muito... - ela disse já sentando no sofá.

- Obrigado! - eu respondi na duvida do que falar. - Que tal você abrir a porta do seu quarto? Eu não posso entrar lá!

- Por que não? - ela me perguntou confusa, sério se não fosse o bafo de cerveja e ela estar tão frágil...

- Porque você não deixa! - eu respondi gentilmente.

- Mas eu deixo sim. Vamos? - ela perguntou se levantando com dificuldade e me indicando o quarto com o dedo tremulo.

- Certeza? - eu perguntei receoso. Sério ela iria me matar se estivesse em seu juízo perfeito.

- Sempre tenho certeza do que falo. - ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto. - Vem Iago. - ela me chamou se levantando com dificuldade.

Ela me chamou de Tiago...

_[i] Ela te chamou de Iago[/i]_

É porque ela estava bêbada!

_[i] Mas não é seu nome![/i]_

Mas é quase meu nome... Ela quis dizer Tiago... Não estrague minha alegria...

_[i] Vamos todos fingir que ela disse Tiago no lugar de Iago.[/i]_

[u] Quero só ver quando a Lily souber das besteiras que fez quando estava bêbada.[/u]

É melhor você nem saber... Ela ficou irritada!

- Estou indo Lily! - eu disse seguindo ela para o quarto.

- Bem vindo ao meu quarto. - ela disse sorrindo assim que abriu a porta.

Um quarto muito bonito, amplo, paredes brancas, móveis de mogno, o guarda roupas era embutido com a cama, uma penteadeira se fazia presente do outro lado do quarto.

Enquanto a Lily ia se sentar em uma poltrona que havia aos pés da cama eu fui até a penteadeira para ver o que tinha por lá.

Vi vários perfumes, escova de cabelos, maquiagem (que dificilmente ela usava), várias fotos dela, da família e dela com a Marlene estavam no espelho.

- O que está vendo? - ela me perguntou.

- Suas fotos. - eu respondi sem tirar os olhos das fotos.

- A Marlene diz que a melhor é essa... - ela me disse mostrando uma foto próxima da cama dela.

Levei o maior susto quando me vi na foto. Recordo muito bem daquele dia.

_[i] Levou o maior susto? Também... Feio do jeito que você é... Quem não se assustaria?[/i]_

Não sou feio!

A Lily se encostou por trás nas minhas costas agarrando o meu pescoço quando eu sentei na cama dela para ver a foto.

_[i]flash back_

_Os marotos, eu estávamos sentados no jardim conversando quando avistamos as meninas sentadas na beira do lago:_

_- Olha quem está ali... - disse o Sirius com um sorriso maroto._

_- Perfeito. Vamos perturbá-las? - eu perguntei rindo malignamente._

_- Aproveitem que o Aluado está tirando fotos hoje. - disse o Pedro sorrindo com admiração._

_- Prepare a máquina que vamos tirar uma foto bem legal com as meninas. - disse o Sirius já de pé._

_- Essa eu quero ver... - disse o Aluado descrente._

_- Vamos? - eu perguntei empolgado._

_Chegamos por trás das meninas e tampamos seus olhos._

_- Adivinha quem é! - pediu o Sirius mudando a voz._

_- O lobo mal. - respondeu a Marlene rindo enquanto passava as mãos pelas mãos do Sirius para tentar descobrir quem era._

_- Não, mas chegou perto... - eu respondi rindo._

_- Então só pode ser o cachorro do Sirius! - ela disse enquanto o Sirius tirava suas mãos._

_- Potter,quer me soltar? - perguntou a Lily assim que me ouviu falando com a Marlene._

_- Potter? Mas para que tanta formalidade ruivinha?_

_- Porque não temos intimidade! - ela me respondeu brava._

_- O que vieram fazer aqui? - perguntou a Marlene desconfiada._

_- Viemos tirar uma linda foto das meninas mais lindas dessa escola! - respondeu o Sirius com um sorriso galanteador._

_- E cadê elas? - perguntou a Lily falsamente e olhando para os lados a procura das tais meninas._

_- Estão aqui na nossa frente. - respondeu o Aluado apontando as duas._

_- Obrigada! - responderam as duas levemente coradas._

_- Posso? - perguntou o Aluado mostrando a maquina._

_- Claro que não! Eu estou muito feia para tirar foto! - respondeu a Lily emburrada afastando a máquina fotográfica de perto dela._

_- Você nunca está feia ruivinha! - eu disse na mesma hora._

_- Evans! - gritou ela irritada. - E claro que estou feia. - ela respondeu dando de ombros._

_- Vão ou não tirar a foto? - perguntou o Sirius._

_- Não! - responderam as duas._

_- Almofadinhas, Pontas! Dêem um jeito! - pediu o Aluado rindo._

_- Estávamos esperando você pedir! - dissemos rindo marotamente._

_- O que vocês pretendem fazer? - perguntaram as duas juntas enquanto iam para trás._

_- Nada de mais! - dissemos tentando parecer inocentes._

_Foi quando a Marlene sentiu a água tocar no pé dela._

_- Sem chance! Não vão me jogar na água só por que não quero tirar uma foto. - ela disse receosa._

_- Nunca faríamos isso! - respondeu o Sirius na mesma hora com a maior cara de pau._

_- Pare com essa brincadeira ou azaro você Potter! - disse a Lily nervosa._

_- Você me ama e nunca me jogaria um feitiço. - eu respondi passando as mãos pelos cabelos._

_- Eu te odeio! - ela disse também chegando na água._

_- Gente, anda logo porque eu quero tirar a foto! - disse o Aluado impaciente._

_- Nunca irão me pegar com vida! - gritou a Marlene rindo antes de sair correndo._

_Cada uma foi para um lado e eu e o Sirius passamos a correr atrás das duas._

_Nessa brincadeira o Aluado tirou algumas fotos legais, mas a foto que veio a seguir foi bem melhor._

_Minutos depois pegamos as duas e levamos para o lago._

_- Alguma última palavra antes de ficarem molhadas? - perguntei já com a Lily nos ombros._

_- Me põe no chão! - ela pediu batendo nas minhas costas._

_- Já vamos colocá-las no chão. No chão do lago! - respondeu o Sirius rindo._

_- Eu me rendo! Tiro a foto, mas não me molha... Hein Six... Amor da minha vida... O cara mais lindo da escola não faria uma maldade dessas com uma fã sua... - disse a Marlene dengosa ao ouvido do meu amigo cachorro._

_Como ela é cara de pau!_

_- Não adianta Marlene! - respondeu o Sirius piscando para mim._

_No instante seguinte jogamos as meninas no lago, mas antes que pudéssemos sair da frente para que o Remo batesse a foto elas nos puxaram (a Lily me puxou ela camisa e o Sirius foi puxado pela perna) e caímos junto com elas._

_Quando todos subiram para a superfície rindo da cena, encharcados, todos descabelados, foi justamente quando o Remo tirou a foto._

_Fim do flash back[/i]_

- Porque gosta dessa foto? - eu perguntei depois de ficar examinando a foto por algum tempo.

Mas a Lily não respondeu ela já estava dormindo apoiada nos meus ombros.

Deitei ela na cama e a cobri. Com muito cuidado soltei seus cabelos para que a dor de cabeça não piorasse por causa do penteado.

Tirei os sapatos dela e coloquei em um canto no quarto deixando um bilhete no canto ao lado da foto:

_[i]Lily,_

_Obrigado pela dança ontem, e desculpe o descuido e deixar você beber tanto._

_Não se preocupe que você não fez nada muito grave._

_Essa dor de cabeça é da ressaca. Beba muita água e tente ficar na cama até mais tarde. O barulho do salão comunal pode piorar a dor._

_Parabéns pelo jogo!_

_Do sempre seu_

_Tiago Potter[/i]_

Por incrível que pareça dormi maravilhosamente bem naquela noite. Fiquei me lembrando aquele dia no lago. Nos divertimos muito...

Eu levantei tarde no dia seguinte, mas logo fui me arrumar! Tínhamos passeio para Hogsmead, e essa eu não ia perder.

O que me lembrou que a Lily irá com aquele veado do Victor.

_[i] O Veado nessa história é você![/i]_

Cervo!

_[i]Veado![/i]_

C-E-R-V-O!

_[i] Veado...[/i]_

Cer... Esquece!

Levantei me arrumei e fui para o salão comunal me encontrar com os marotos. Só o Remo e o Sirius estavam por lá.

- Cadê o Pedro? Dormindo ainda? - eu perguntei.

- Foi comer... O café da manhã ainda não terminou. - respondeu o Aluado calmamente.

- O que você tem Sirius? - perguntei vendo ele deitado no sofá com a maior cara de velório.

- Ressaca! - ele respondeu quase com um sussurro

- E como foi com a Lily ontem? - perguntou ao Aluado.

- Dançamos, foi bem legal... Mas ela ficou bêbada e não adiantou muito, mas pelo menos descobri que ela tem uma foto minha no quarto dela.

- Bêbada? - perguntou o Remo surpreso.

- Uma foto sua no quarto? - perguntou o Sirius quase caindo do sofá pelo susto.

- Exatamente... Ela estava bêbada e tinha uma foto minha no quarto. - eu respondi rindo da cara dos dois.

- Só quero ver quando ela acordar. - disse o Remo pensativo.

- Eu espero não estar presente quando isso acontecer... - eu respondi.

- Ela vai fazer o maior escândalo quando souber que te levou para o quarto dela e que dormiu abraçada com você. - respondeu o Sirius rindo malignamente.

- Por isso eu vou logo para Hogsmead... Assim não me encontro com a Lily por enquanto... - eu respondi satisfeito.

- E eu também. - disse o Sirius.

- Você vai para o passeio? Você não está nem conseguindo levantar desse sofá! - eu respondi rindo da cara do Sirius.

- Nada como beber de novo para curar essa ressaca. Principalmente beber com as três gatas que vou sair. - respondeu o Sirius maliciosamente.

- Você não tem jeito... - disse o Remo contrariado.

- O que posso fazer se elas me amam? - perguntou o convencido de ressaca.

- Mas e você Remo? Quem era aquela menina? - eu perguntei.

- Minha prima. - respondeu o Sirius na mesma hora.

- Acho que você estava mais bêbado do que eu pensava. Eu estava conversando com a menina Tonks na festa, Sirius. - respondeu o Remo zoando o Sirius.

- Para a sua informação Tonks é minha priminha de segundo grau, filha da minha prima Andrômeda que se casou com um trouxa.

- Eu estive flertando com uma Black? - perguntou o Remo fazendo o maior drama.

- Os Black são uma família muito ruim para se unir Remo... - respondeu o Sirius rindo. - Você tem que se juntar a uma família boa como a minha!

- Flertando? - perguntei rindo, mas ele me ignorou.- Como a sua família? - eu perguntei sem entender.

- Oras... Eu sou um Potter. - respondeu o Sirius apontando para si mesmo orgulhoso.

- Adotado! - eu disse rindo.

- O adotado é você, mas minha mãe Sara Potter pediu para não contar... - disse o cara de pau.

- Se eu sou adotado você é o que? - eu perguntei contrariado.

- Eu sou o filho legitimo oras. - respondeu o Sirius convicto.

- Quem não conhece acredita! - brincou o Aluado rindo.

- Você é adotado Sirius! - gritei na cabeça dele.

O Sirius quase caiu do sofá com o grito.

- Minha cabeça está doendo seu veado... Não dá para gritar mais baixo? - ele perguntou com a mão nos ouvidos.

- Gritar baixo? - perguntou o Remo se acabando de rir.

- Não vou parar de gritar enquanto você não retirar o que disse. - eu gritei de volta.

- Dá para parar de gritar Potter? - perguntou a Lily abrindo a porta do salão comunal.

- Olha quem acordou... - disse o Sirius olhando para a Lily.

- Como se sente? - eu perguntei para ela quando ela sentou ao lado do Remo.

- Com muita dor de cabeça. Eu bati a cabeça quando cai da vassoura e não lembro? - ela perguntou confusa para nós.

- Não Lily... Você está com o mesmo problema que o Sirius... - eu comecei rindo baixo da cara de confusa dela.

- Que seria...? - perguntou ela curiosa.

- Ressaca! - respondeu o Remo rindo da cara de pânico da Lily.

- Pelo visto você não lembra de nada... - eu disse a observando.

- Tinha o que lembrar? - perguntou ela já em pânico.

- Então você não lembra de ter dançado pelada na festa? - perguntou o Sirius inocentemente.

- Dançar? Pelada? Ai meu Merlin! - ela gritou nervosa, mas logo colocou a mão na cabeça. - Não posso nem gritar! - reclamou.

- Seria um favor... - disse o Sirius também com a mão na cabeça.

- Se você está de ressaca como sabe que eu fiz tudo isso? - perguntou ela visivelmente tentando não gritar.

- Ele não sabe de nada Lily. Alias, ninguém sabe... Você ficou com o Tiago a noite inteira. - respondeu o Remo.

- Com o Potter? - ela perguntou agora virando para me encarar. - Diga que não fizemos nada que eu possa me arrepender...! - ela me pediu quase suplicante.

- Você não fez nada. Só dançou um pouco e depois te coloquei na cama. - eu respondi rindo.

- Me colocou na cama? - ela perguntou gritando de novo em pânico. - Não grita Lily! - ela disse para si mesma.

- Isso mesmo... Não grita. - resmungou o Sirius.

- Quer se acalmar? - eu perguntei rindo e sacudindo ela.

- Estou calma! - disse ela para si mesma quanto controlava a respiração. - O que você fez no meu quarto? - ela perguntou novamente.

- Nada. Só te coloquei na cama e você dormiu. - eu respondi tentando cortar as partes que ela iria gritar.

- Será que você não vai perguntar sobre a foto logo? - perguntou o Sirius.

- Que foto? - perguntou a Lily.

- A foto que você tem do Pontas no quarto. - respondeu o Remo.

- Pontas...? - perguntou a Lily sem entender.

- Quando você fica de ressaca demora para pensar hein? - brincou o Sirius. - Estamos falando do Tiago.

- Você viu a foto? - perguntou ela surpresa.

- Vi. Até deixei um bilhete para você para quando acordasse. - eu respondi rindo da reação dela.

- Bilhete? Não vi nada. - ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- E...? - perguntou o Remo.

- E o que? - perguntou ela de volta.

- Pensei que odiasse ele... Porque tem uma foto dele no quarto? - perguntou o Remo na mesma hora.

- A foto não é por ele... É por mim e pela Lene. - ela respondeu corando.

- Me... - começou o Sirius, mas eu não o deixei terminar.

_[i] E até agora não entendi porque você não deixou que eu falasse que estava na cara que era mentira![/i]_

Por que ela iria ficar com raiva!

_[i] Mas a Lily tem raiva de tudo. Uma coisa a mais não faria diferença.[/i]_

Faria sim... Para os nossos ouvidos.

- Pontas tem uma menina perguntando de você no salão principal. - disse o Pedro chegando.

- Já acabou o café da manhã? - perguntou a Lily.

- Já! - respondeu o Rabicho triste.

- Uma menina? Pensei que tinha aposentado suas galinhagens. - disse o Remo me olhando torto.

- Aposentei. Eu só vou sair com uma menina hoje. - eu disse inocente.

_[i] No lugar de inocente leia-se: com a maior cara de pau![/i]_

O cara de pau aqui é você!

[u] Os dois![/u]

- Esse é o meu Pontas... De volta à ativa. - brincou o Sirius.

- Eu só vou sair com ela. Não quer dizer que eu vá ficar me agarrando por aí. - respondi.

- Já vou indo. - disse a Lily se levantando.

- Vai para onde com essa ressaca? - perguntou o Remo.

- Me arrumar. Me lembrei que tenho um encontro com o Victor. - ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- E você vai mesmo? - perguntou o Sirius.

- Claro que vou. - ela disse sem muita convicção antes de ir para o salão dos monitores.

- Agora que ela já foi você pode falar a verdade... Vai para se agarrar com a menina? - perguntou o Sirius

- Já disse que não. - respondi nervoso.

- Aposto que a menina não sabe desse detalhe. - comentou o Pedro.

- Vou me trocar. - eu disse saindo e voltando para o salão dos monitores.

Chegando lá me arrumei e quando estava saindo dei de cara com a Lily.

- Pronto para o seu encontro? - ela me perguntou.

- Pronto e você?

- Pronta. - ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Posso te acompanhar até seu par? - eu perguntei gentilmente.

Ela sorriu e encaixou o braço no meu.

Descemos juntos e eu a levei até onde o Victor estava esperando ela:

- Está entregue. Tenha um bom passeio! - eu disse sorrindo gentilmente.

_[i] Mas querendo matar o monitor![/i]_

Estava mesmo!

[u] Já sabemos...[/u]

- Obrigada! - ela agradeceu sorrindo antes de se virar para o Victor. - Vamos? - perguntou para o menino.

- O que você estava fazendo com... - escutei o menino perguntando, mas não escutei o resto da pergunta.

Fui me encontrar com o meu par: Ana Blind, uma negra muito linda.

- Olá Ana! - eu disse quando me aproximei dela. - Demorei?

- Não. Acabei de chegar. O que você estava fazendo com a Evans? - me perguntou o instante seguinte.

- Só viemos juntos. - eu respondi tentando ser simpático. Pelo visto essa menina vai me dar trabalho.

- Vamos que eu quero comprar algumas coisas para o natal.

- Mas o natal esta longe! - eu disse rindo.

- Dois meses é longe? - perguntou ela rindo mais ainda quando eu dei de ombro.

Certo não vou contar todo o passeio porque não teve muita graça. A menina ficou falando da vida dela, das amigas e reclamando das meninas que não gosta... Aquele papo chato de mulher...

Depois de uma eternidade chegamos na praça central em Hogsmead.

- Aonde quer ir primeiro? - eu perguntei gentil.

- Vamos a loja de presentes. - ela disse animada.

Depois de horas lá na loja finalmente fomos para o três vassouras.

- Quer o que para beber? - eu perguntei me levantando.

- Uma cerveja amanteigada. - ela respondeu e eu já fui buscar.

- E como vai o passeio? - me perguntou o Remo quando me encontrei com ele no balcão.

- Ela é muito chata. E o seu passeio?

- O Pedro não para de comer... O Sirius sumiu, foi para os encontros dele. A Lily está com o Victor e a Marlene também sumiu, ela disse que tinha alguns encontros também.

- Aqueles dois são iguais! - eu respondi rindo.

- Feitos um para o outro. - brincou o Remo.

- Igual eu e a... - comecei, mas a Ana me agarrou se pendurando nas minhas costas.

- Como eu e você Ti! - ela disse beijando meu pescoço.

- Acho que estou atrapalhando o encontro de vocês. - disse o Remo rindo da minha cara de cansado.

Sério aquela menina é um grude!

Depois de um tempo de eu dando vários foras nela ela finalmente sossegou e logo em seguida a Lily apareceu.

- Viu a Lene? - ela perguntou dando um cutucão.

- Oi Lily. O que houve? - eu perguntei notando a falta do Victor.

- Evans! - ela disse calmamente.

- O que você quer Evans? - perguntou a Ana.

- Quer ser gentil? Você está falando com a minha amiga. - eu disse para a Ana.

- Conhecida Potter! - corrigiu a Lily.

- Não foi isso que disseram... - disse o Victor chegando por trás da Lily.

- Já não mandei você sair do meu pé? - perguntou a Lily nervosa.

- Então foi para isso que você me largou? Para vir dividir o Potter com mais uma piranha? - perguntou o Victor nervoso.

- Estava chamando quem de piranha? - eu perguntei na mesma hora me levantando.

- O assunto não chegou em você Potter! - disse o Victor se virando para a Lily novamente.

- Agora o assunto é meu sim. - eu disse nervoso.

- Ele não é fofo! Está me defendendo! - disse a Ana.

- De quem você estava falando? - perguntei novamente ignorando a louca da Ana.

- Potter... - começou a Lily.

- Agora não Lily. Brigue depois... - eu disse já encarando o Victor.

- Vou brigar mesmo! - ela disse fechando a cara.

- Não se intrometa Evans... Não esta vendo que o meu namorado está me defendendo?

- Cadê seu namorado? - perguntou a Lily rindo.

- O Ti! - ela respondeu.

- Eu/Ele? - perguntamos eu e o Victor.

- O Potter não namora! - disse a Lily na mesma hora.

- A briga não era aqui? - perguntou o Victor nervoso.

- Eu e o Potter estamos... - começou a Ana novamente.

- Estamos conversando. - eu disse na mesma hora. - Mas quem você estava chamando de piranha? - eu perguntei para aquele monitor chefe irritante.

- As duas por que? - perguntou ele nervoso também.

- Agora você vai ver. - eu disse já dando um soco na cara dele.

- Potter! - gritou a Lily.

- Arrebenta ele Tiago! - gritou a Ana feliz.

- Isso não vai ficar assim... - disse o Victor pegando a varinha.

- Se eu fosse você não iria entrar em um duelo com ele. - disse o Pedro chegando com o Remo.

- Vai precisar de amigos para brigar por você Potter? - perguntou aquele loiro aguado.

- Não! Expelliarmos! Limpar! - eu disse e logo o Victor já estava derrotado. - Nunca mais ouse falar mal da minha ruiva!

- Ruiva? - perguntou a Ana irritada. - Você estava defendendo ela?

- Claro que sim. - eu respondi e não instante seguinte à mão da Ana estava marcada no meu rosto.

- Quem mandou aprontar. - comentou o Remo rindo da minha cara.

- Potter! - disse uma Lily estressada.

- Sim meu lírio? - eu perguntei inocentemente.

_[i] Ou tentando parecer inocente...[/i]_

- Evans! - gritou ela. - Droga minha cabeça... - ela disse levando a mão na cabeça novamente. - Só não te dou detenção porque não posso, mas a McGonagall será notificada sobre essa sua briga. - ela disse determinada saindo de perto de mim.

- Lil... Não faz isso... Vão me expulsar do time... Lil! - eu fui falando enquanto a seguia.

- Esses dois não tem jeito, mas eu vou ser o padrinho do casamento. - escutei o Sirius dizendo quando estava saindo do três vassouras.

Nem parei para perguntar dos encontros dele... A Lily é mais importante...

- Lil... Vamos conversar... - eu a chamei no meio do salão comunal que foi quando finalmente consegui alcançar ela.

- Não temos o que conversar Potter!

- Claro que temos... Lily... Eu só estava te defendendo...

- Vá defender outra pessoa. Eu sei me defender sozinha. - ela reclamou.

- Mas eu gosto de defender você, de estar... - comecei, mas um sonseriano me interrompeu.

- Porque não vão brigar no dormitório? Ninguém precisa ficar presenciando brigas de namorados no meio do salão principal em pleno domingo de tarde.

- Não se intromete! - eu disse irritado, mas quando me virei a Lily já estava longe.

Fui atrás da minha foguinho, mas com a confusão que aquele sonseriano criou demorei mais do que o previsto.

- Lily... Minha florzinha... Fala comigo...! - eu pedia chamando ela da porta do quarto.

- Me deixe em paz,Potter! - ela disse com raiva.

- O que foi que eu te fiz além de te defender?

- Victor me disse que estávamos nos beijando na festa de ontem! - ela disse mais uma vez irritada.

- Eu não fiz nada. Como vai acreditar nele se ele nem ao menos estava na festa? - eu perguntei.

- Mas há boatos!

- Existem tantos boatos no castelo que nem vale a pena se importar com isso... - falei o que não deveria.

- Mas é a minha vida! - gritou ela nervosa. - Para você não faz diferença,não é? Todos já pensam que eu estou na sua listinha ridícula. - ela gritou nervosa.

_[i] Mau jeito Pontas...[/i]_

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Lily... E não tem lista nenhuma... Você é especial para mim... Eu te amo!

- Você não ama ninguém... - ela gritou com raiva.

- Tenho como provar que não me aproveitei da situação ontem. - eu disse na mesma hora.

- Tem? - ela me perguntou abrindo a porta.

- Tenho! - respondi pensativo.

- Então prove! - ela mandou.

- Precisaria de uma penseira. - eu disse me lembrando que poderia mostrar a lembrança para ela.

- Só isso? - ela me perguntou parecendo pensar na possibilidade.

- Só. - eu respondi tentando me lembrar do feitiço para tirar a memória.

- Vou arrumar uma. - ela disse saindo rumo ao salão comunal.

O domingo estava acabando e eu nem ao menos tinha começado a lição que era para ser entregue na segunda feira, então o que acham de fui fazer logo depois que a Lily saiu?

[u] Deveria ser a lição...[/u]

Claro que não... Eu fui pegar a lição do meu grande amigo Aluado para copiar.

[u] Cara de pau! Ainda admite.[/u]

Pelo menos eu sou sincero!

Fiquei algum tempo copiando a lição... O que dá o maior trabalho...

_[i] Imagine o trabalho que não deve ser ter que fazer o trabalho...[/i]_

Deve ser a coisa mais chata do mundo... Pior até que copiar o trabalho do Remo.

[u] A coisa mais chata do mundo é ter que me matar para fazer o trabalho e meus amigos além de copiarem ainda reclamarem...[/u]

Sabemos que você não vive sem nós.

_[i] Ele nos ama...[/i]_

[u] Vou ignorar esse ataque gay dos dois...[/u]

E eu vou ignorar que você me chamou de gay.

Depois de ter copiado o trabalho fiquei jogando xadrez bruxo com o Sirius enquanto o Remo lia e o Pedro reclamava de fome.

Quando estávamos saindo para jantar a Lily voltou com a penseira.

- Está aqui! - ela disse indicando a penseira nas mãos.

- Vou colocar lá no salão. Quando voltarmos do jantar eu te mostro. - eu disse indo até ela para pegar o objeto.

- Não precisa. Eu ponho lá. - ela disse mandona como sempre.

- Faço questão... - eu disse pegando das mãos dela. - Vão descendo que me encontro com vocês no salão principal. - eu disse para os marotos antes de entrar no salão dos monitores.

Depois de alguns minutos eu desci para o salão e fui jantar com a turma. Por incrível que pareça a Lene e a Lily estavam com os marotos, detalhe, em uma conversa super animada que parou na hora que cheguei.

_[i] É que estávamos falando mal de você.[/i]_

Não duvido!

[u] É brincadeira Pontas! [/u]

- Do que estavam falando? - perguntei quando me sentei.

- Só conversando... Nada com muita importância Potter! - respondeu a Lily.

- Potter? Ainda com essa formalidade? - perguntei rindo.

- Ela nunca vai mudar isso... É capaz de continuar com isso no casamento de vocês. - respondeu a Marlene rindo antes da Lily dar um chute nas canelas dela.

- Isso doeu! - reclamou a Lene fazendo uma careta.

- Mas era para doer mesmo. - retrucou a Lily com cara de má.

- E para que a beldade irá usar aquela penseira? - perguntou o Sirius para o meu lírio.

- O Potter vai me mostrar uma lembrança. - ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Da sua declaração para ela? Aquela coisa melosa? - perguntou o Sirius rindo.

- Vou mostrar as besteiras que ela fez na festa. - eu respondi rindo.

- E você conseguiu mudar sua lembrança? - perguntou a Lene quanto todos me olharam impressionados - Porque não vi a Lily fazer nenhuma besteira a não ser falar que te acha o maior gato.

- O que modéstia parte é verdade. - eu disse convencido.

- Eu falei isso? - perguntou a Lily se engasgando com o suco.

- Calma Lily. Você só disse o que pensa... - disse a Lene dando leves tapas nas costas da minha ruivinha.

- Verdade? O Potter bonito? Estão me zoando, não é?- perguntou ela debochadamente.

- Assim você até me desanima Lil... - eu disse fingindo chateação.

- Só disse a verdade Potter! - ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- A verdade é que vocês vão casar e eu vou ser o padrinho do filho de vocês. - disse o Sirius feliz da vida.

- Pode deixar! - eu respondi.

- Mas nem pensar... - ela disse ficando vermelha, só não sei se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

- Não quer que eu seja o padrinho ruivinha? Assim você me deixa magoado! - disse o Sirius fazendo cara de cachorro de caiu da mudança.

- Desculpa Sirius, mas o dia que eu aceitar sair com o Potter pode mandar me internar no St. Mungus, pois eu estarei maluca, então não teremos filhos.

- Aposto o que quiser que vão se casar. - disse o Sirius contente.

- E eu cubro qualquer aposta. - eu disse contente.

- Eu também entro nessa... - disse o Remo.

- E eu junto... - disse a Marlene rindo.

- Até tu Brutos? - perguntou a Lily emburrada.

- Quem é Brutos? - perguntou o Pedro.

- É um modo de falar Pedro! - explicou a Lily rindo.

- Ah... - disse ele pensativo enquanto todos da mesa se matavam de rir.

- Do que vocês estão rindo? - ele perguntou ainda confuso.

- Nada Rabicho. Volte a comer que você ganha mais. - eu respondi rindo.

- Não é que você tem razão? - perguntou ele antes de enfiar um pedaço de bolo na boca.

- Eu sempre tenho razão. - eu disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Não é mais convencido por falta de espaço. - disse a Lily revirando os olhos.

- Um convencido que você ama. - disse a Lene para ela.

- EU NÃO AMO O POTTER! - ela disse irritada.

- Está preocupada de mais para o que os outros vão pensar... - comentou o Sirius rindo baixo.

Eu achei melhor nem abrir minha boca.

- Não vai dizer nada Pontas? - perguntou o Remo de repente.

- Já reparou que semana que vem é lua cheia? - eu perguntei mudando totalmente de assunto.

- E tem como esquecer? - perguntou o Remo infeliz.

- Vamos nos divertir muito! - afirmou o Sirius com seu sorriso de "eu tenho trinta e dois dentes".

- Vocês vão! - respondeu a Lily e o Remo juntos.

- Eu quero ir com vocês! - disse a Lene na mesma hora.

- Você não pode! - disse o Sirius de imediato.

- E posso saber por que não? - ela perguntou com o olhar fixo no Sirius.

- É perigoso de mais. - respondeu o cachorro preocupado.

- Mas vocês vão... - insistiu a morena.

- Você não vai! - respondeu o Sirius convicto.

- Quer dar uma ajuda aqui Lily? - perguntou a Lene para a ruiva que continuava calada.

- Sem chance... Não posso ir de qualquer jeito. Vou ter que cobrir a ronda do Potter e as minhas. - ela respondeu normalmente.

- Pede para o Victor te substituir. Dá um beijo nele que aposto que ele faria esse favor com prazer. - respondeu a Lene com um sorriso brincalhão na boca.

- Nem pensar! - respondemos eu e a Lily juntos enquanto os outros riam da nossa cara.

- Já entendemos. - respondeu o Remo entre um riso e outro.

- Pensando melhor... Por que não pedir para o Victor? - perguntou a Lily com um sorriso maroto.

- Diz que você esta brincando! - eu pedi.

- É claro que ela está brincando... - disse a Lene espantada. - Não está? - ela voltou a perguntar vendo que a Lily não disse nada.

- Vão me deixar ir junto com vocês na lua cheia? - perguntou a Lily.

- Não! - respondemos eu e o Remo.

- Sirius...? - perguntou à ruiva.

- Não vou arrumar briga com o Pontas por causa disso. - disse o Sirius tirando o corpo fora da briga.

- Por que eu não posso ir? - perguntou a Lily emburrada.

- Por que é muito perigoso. - respondemos Remo e eu juntos novamente.

- Eu não sou um bebê. Eu sei me defender sozinha. - ela retrucou.

- Não de um monstro como eu! - disse o Remo antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa.

- Você não é um monstro... -começaram as meninas juntas.

- Você só tem probleminha peludo. - completou o Sirius.

- Probleminha peludo? De onde você tira essas coisas? - perguntou a Marlene rindo.

- As duas não vão. Não adianta insistir. E nada do que fizerem vai me fazer mudar de idéia. - disse o Remo para as duas que fecharam a cara emburradas.

- Nada? - perguntou a Lene com uma carinha sedutora.

- Nada Marlene. E eu não sou fácil como esses dois. - disse indicando a mim e ao Sirius.

- Eu não sou fácil. - dissemos juntos.

-... Eu é que facilito. - eu completei.

- Sei... - disseram Remo, Lílian e Marlene.

- Vamos Six... Vai ser divertido! - disse a Lene para o Sirius.

- Não adianta fazer essa carinha de anjinho que comigo não funciona. - ele disse determinado.

- Six... Meu docinho... Vamos... Vai ser tão divertido... Eu e você... Juntos... A noite inteira... - disse a Lene abrindo mais um botão do uniforme mostrando o decote.

- Vou me encontrar com a Tonks. Não deixem essas duas irem de jeito nenhum! - disse o Remo determinado antes de sair da mesa.

- Six... - chamou a Lene.

- Podemos conversar! - ele disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Isso não vai dar certo! - ouvi a Lily dizendo baixo.

- Não mesmo... - eu concordei.

- Vamos subir? Você ainda tem que me mostrar àquela lembrança. - ela disse sorrindo ainda observando o Sirius e a Marlene se provocarem.

- Vamos indo... Esses dois vão demorar aí. - eu disse me levantando.

Fomos com calma para o salão dos monitores e eu mostrei a lembrança da Lily bêbada.

- Ainda bem que foi só você que viu! - ela disse envergonhada.

- Está satisfeita? Você não fez nada do que se envergonhar. - eu disse rindo da timidez dela.

- Claro que fiz... Como eu pude dizer uma coisa dessas para você? - ela perguntou inconformada.

- Não sei do que você está falando. - eu disse confuso.

- Eu afirmei com todas as letras que achava você bonito. -ela respondeu ficando mais vermelha do que de costume.

- E o que tem de mais nisso? - eu perguntei tentando arrancar a verdade dela.

- Que é mentira... -ela respondeu encarando a lareira.

- Bêbado não mente Lily. Sem conta que não precisa ficar assim só porque você me acha bonito. Eu sou bonito mesmo. - eu respondi passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Sua mãe te fez lindo e modesto! - ela acrescentou revirando os olhos.

- Obrigado! - agradeci rindo.

- E então... Mudando de assunto... Vai me deixar ir à lua cheia ou não?

- Vai devolver meu pomo de ouro ou não? – perguntei rebatendo a pergunta dela.

- Se me deixar ir...

- Você deu sua palavra que iria devolver o pomo se ganhasse a partida... Pensa que eu esqueci? – perguntei rindo.

- Não, mas pensei que poderia deixar ele comigo como lembrança de ter ficado de apanhadora.

- Eu pego o pomo que você ganhou no jogo se preciso, mas esse que está com você é meu! – eu disse determinado.

- Mas eu quero o seu pomo. – ela me respondeu cruzando os braços emburrada.

- Mas como você disse: o pomo é meu!

- Mas você pode me dar de presente. – ela me disse fazendo a maior cara de inocente.

- Sem chances ruiva. Faço tudo por você menos te dar meu pomo.

- Tudo? – perguntou ela empolgada.

- Tudo! – respondi na mesma hora. – Agora devolva meu pomo! – pedi.

- Não! – ela disse rindo e correndo com uma das mãos no bolso.

- Quando eu te pegar... – eu disse rindo.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer. – ela disse abrindo a porta do salão dos monitores e saindo.

- Volta aqui Lily. – chamei rindo enquanto ia atrás dela.

Demos uma volta no salão comunal ainda correndo, quando eu finalmente a peguei:

- Eu disse que iria te pegar! – eu disse sorrindo.

- Mas o pomo ainda é meu! – ela disse vitoriosa.

- Não por muito tempo.

Comecei a fazer cócegas nela e ela caiu no chão de tanto rir, me levando junto.

- E agora? – perguntei rindo e prendendo os braços dela entre as minhas mãos.

- Boa pergunta. – respondeu ela tentando se soltar.

Foi quando eu percebi a proximidade dos nossos rostos, da nossa pele, da nossa boca... E que boca maravil...

_[i] Já estou ficando enjoado com tanta melação![/i]_

Me aproximei devagar do rosto dela, enquanto ela me olhava profundamente. Queria saber o que passou na cabeça dela naquele momento... Ela estava com um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto.

[u] Olhar apaixonado![/u]

Quem dera!

Quando eu ia beijá-la, me aproveitei da situação e peguei o pomo que estava no bolso dela.

- Peguei! – eu disse me levantando de cima dela com um sorriso enorme.

- Isso não é justo você é mais forte. – ela disse emburrada.

- Ninguém mandou ser baixinha... – eu zoei.

- Você vai ver quem é baixinha! – ela disse pulando nas minhas costas.

Estávamos rindo da situação... Imagem, Lílian Evans montada nas costas de Tiago Potter e ambos rindo de se acabar. Imaginaram? Pois agora sabem do que eu estava falando.

Mas foi quando vimos e coisa mais estranha da nossa vida e ficamos ali, os dois parados com a maior cara de bobos olhando aquela cena!

[_i] Você já tem cara de bobo![/i]_

Enquanto você me achar feio e com cara de bobo eu agradeço... Já pensou um homem me achando bonito? Eu iria estranhar.

_[i] Engraçadinho![/i]_

Ficamos ali parados por algum tempo, quase que a Lily caiu quando nos distraímos para olhar a cena.

Coloquei a PEQUENA ruiva no chão e ficamos mais algum tempo lá de boca aberta olhando para aquilo!

_[i] Veja lá como fala...[/i]_

[u] Só eu perdi a cena?[/u]

Pelo visto só!

_[i] Dá para pular essa parte?[/i]_

Nem pensar... Todos vão amar saber...

E lá estávamos parados observando a Marlene e o Sirius se agarrando, vimos às mãos passeando pelo corpo dos dois, a boca passeando pelo pescoço, orelhas, e o maior amasso estava lá na nossa frente entre os caras mais galinhas do colégio, que fingiam que não se gostavam, mas que na verdade se amavam, mas a parte estranha não eram os agarros e sim que eles não se beijavam, ficavam ali se agarrando sem um misero beijo. Alguém acredita nisso?

_[i] O que tem de mais em dar uns amassos sem rolar uns beijos?[/i]_

[u] Tem tudo de mais. Principalmente por que os dois são "calientes" vamos dizer assim.[/u]

_[i] Calientes? Onde você arrumou essa palavra?[/i]_

[u] É espanhola![/u]

_[i] Ah![/i]_

Ficamos ali parados até que eu resolvi estragar o clima:

- Ham! - eu fiz um som com a garganta interrompendo o quase casal.

- Que? - perguntou a Marlene limpando o batom.

- Podemos saber o que estava acontecendo? - eu perguntei com a maior cara de pau.

- Finalmente admitiram a amor que tem um pelo outro? - perguntou a Lily com a maior cara de sapeca.

- Estávamos tendo uma conversa produtiva. - respondeu o Sirius depois de tirar todo o batom da Marlene do pescoço dele.

- Conversa? - perguntamos Lily e eu antes de cair na gargalhada.

- Posso saber do que estão rindo? - perguntou a Marlene com as mãos na cintura irritada.

- Vocês não têm desculpa melhor não? - eu perguntei ainda rindo.

- Não é desculpa. - respondeu o Sirius sério.

- Sei... - respondeu a Lily parando de rir. - E decidiram se vamos poder ir com vocês na lua cheia? - continuou ela.

- Não vão! - eu respondi na mesma hora.

- Deixe elas irem Pontas... - pediu o Sirius com cara de cachorro pidão.

- Você não está bem! Elas não podem ir. Lembra-se que é perigoso? - eu perguntei nervoso.

- Eu estarei lá para protegê-las. - respondeu o cachorro convencido.

- Só vão se forem animagas. - eu disse ignorando o Almofadinhas.

- Não somos... - disse a ruivinha chateada - Mas podemos ser! - completou empolgada.

- E vão conseguir isso em uma semana? - eu perguntei me segurando para não rir.

- Vamos. - responderam juntas.

- Duvido! - respondeu o Sirius na mesma hora.

- Então vamos ver... - disseram as duas enigmáticas.

- Já venho para irmos treinar Lene. - disse a Lily voltando para o salão comunal e pisando no meu pé.

Foi impressão minha ou ela me pediu para segui-la disfarçadamente?

_[i] Ela pediu para segui-la? Quando que eu não vi?[/i]_

[u] Pelo visto foi disfarçadamente mesmo![/u]

Ou o Sirius que é lerdo!

_[i] Não sou lerdo![/i]_

[u] É sim![/u]

Deixei a Marlene e o Sirius discutindo se ela iria ou não se transformar em animaga enquanto eu fui para o salão dos monitores.

- Me chamou? - perguntei quando entrei e vi a Lily sentada no sofá.

- Primeiro quero um trato com você! - ela disse decidida.

- Que trato? - perguntei me sentando.

- Se eu ganhar a aposta que fizemos, você nos deixa ir com vocês na lua cheia.

- Porque você quer tanto ir? - perguntei cansado.

- Quero me sentir útil e ajudar um amigo. - ela me respondeu parecendo sincera.

- Você sabe que será muito perigoso. O Remo não irá reconhecer vocês duas e isso pode gerar problemas! - eu disse pensativo.

- Não me importo. Quero mesmo que uma única vez ir com vocês. Se você ver que está perigoso de mais me manda embora. Juro que eu vou... - ela me disse bem sincera.

- Lily... - eu comecei.

- Eu preciso ir! Eu quero ir! - ela me disse já de pé na minha frente.

- Não tem como convencer o Remo disso... E ele me mata se... - eu comecei.

- Eu o convenço. - ela me disse na mesma hora.

- Mas tem também o Sirius... - eu comecei.

- A Marlene já deu um jeito nele. - ela disse cortando a minha fala.

- E que jeito... - eu confirmei rindo.

- Deixa? - ela perguntou com uma carinha maravilhosa de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Vamos ver... – eu respondi incerto.

- Êeeee. – ela comemorou me abraçando.

Se fosse para ela me abraçar daquele jeito tinha dito sim na mesma hora.

- Desculpe me empolguei. – ela me disse se afastando corada.

- Pode se empolgar quando quiser. – eu disse na mesma hora fazendo ela ficar ainda mais corada se isso é possível.

- Voltamos... – disse a Lene abrindo a porta do salão dos monitores.

- Ainda bem. Precisamos conversar Marlene McKinnon. – a ruiva disse autoritária.

- O que eu fiz dessa vez? Quando você fala assim...

- Você sabe o que fez. – respondeu a Lily nervosa. – Vamos para o quarto. – disse para a Lene – E eu vou ganhar a aposta Potter. – ela me disse antes de entrar no quarto arrastando a Lene junto.

- Que aposta? – perguntou o Sirius assim que as duas fecharam a porta.

- Coisa minha e dela... – eu respondi

- Já está até com segredinhos com a Lily? Que progresso. – brincou o Sirius rindo.

- E você seu cachorro... Como deixa a Lene ir à lua cheia?

- Não deu para resisti Pontas... Você sabe... –ele disse.

- Que você está apaixonado pela Marlene? – eu perguntei, realmente achei que ele diria sim e eu ganharia a aposta com a Lily.

- Não! Sirius Black nunca se apaixona.

- E o que foi aquilo no salão comunal? – eu perguntei começando a me irritar.

- Estávamos nos conhecendo melhor. – ele respondeu.

- E porque não tinha beijo?

- Mas é claro que tinha beijo Pontinhas... Beijos no pescoço, orelha, mordidas... – começou ele.

- Beijo na boca Sirius... – eu o interrompi.

- Sabe que eu não sei... Com a Lene é diferente. Você sabe como é.

- Admita que a ama e te deixo em paz. – eu disse autoritário.

- Não vou admitir algo que é mentira. – ele me respondeu. Mas como é cara de pau.

[i_] Eu? Que isso...[/i]_

- Por que não a beijou? – insisti.

- Por que quer tanto saber? – ele me perguntou.

- Eu não fico te perguntando o que você sente pela ruiva o tempo todo.

- Porque não precisa. Eu digo quantas vezes você quiser ouvir que a amo, mas você nem ao menos admite uma única vez... – eu disse nervoso.

- E o veado ficou nervoso. Que tal voltarmos à primeira briga? – ele me perguntou entediado.

- Que seria? – eu perguntei desistindo do Sirius momentaneamente.

- Como vamos convencer o Remo de deixar as duas irem... – ele me disse pensativo

- Irem onde? – perguntei confuso.

- Além de veado agora é burro. Irem conosco na lua cheia. – ele disse cansado.

- O que a Lene te deu? – perguntei rindo.

- Estou falando sério! Temos que convencer o Remo...

- Só te ajudo se admitir que ama a Lene. – eu disse voltando ao assunto que me interessava.

- Eu o convenço sozinho. – disse o Sirius decidido indo em direção a porta.

- Algum dia você vai ter que admitir. – eu disse para ele enquanto ele saia.

- Nunca! – ele disse antes de bater a porta.

Aquilo foi uma declaração de certa forma.

[i] Claro que não foi![/i]

[u] Foi sim Almofadinhas... Você disse que não iria confessar, mas tinha acabado de confessar sem perceber.[/u]

_[i] Não confessei nada... Vocês que vêem coisas onde não tem![/i]_

Ele é cara de pau de mais!

[u] Se fosse só cara de pau estava bom...[/u]

Verdade... Demorou para ele admitir, não é?

_[i] Apesar que você Pontinhas... Tivemos trabalho para fazer você falar da ruiva...[i]_

[u] É verdade eu já tinha me esquecido que colocamos veritaserum na comida dele de noite.[/u]

E o que me faz lembrar que ainda não matei vocês por isso...

_[i] Por que você não volta para a história?[/i]_

Isso mesmo que vou fazer... Depois eu acabo com vocês...

Fiquei ali deitado no sofá por algum tempo até que a Lene saiu bufando de raiva do quarto da Lily.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei vendo ela sair pisando forte.

- Como você agüenta essa maluca? Quando ela quer ser chata e consegue! – reclamou a Lene.

- Eu sei. – respondi rindo.

- Mas pelo menos nos vamos na lua cheia. – ela disse abrindo um tímido sorriso.

- Não vão. O único que concordou com isso foi o Sirius. Vocês têm mais três marotos pela frente. E o pior deles será o Remo. – eu disse pensativo.

- A Lily dá um jeito no Remo. – respondeu a Lene de ombros. – O Pedro é muito fácil...

- Que jeito a Lily daria no Remo, posso saber? – perguntei tentando não mostrar a irritação, somente a curiosidade, mas pelo visto não deu certo.

- Ciúmes? – perguntou a Lene antes de rir.

- Não é ciúme. – eu respondi emburrado.

- Relaxa... Lily ama você e não o Remo. Ela o convence com palavras... – disse a Lene rindo.

- Duvido que ela consiga. – eu disse dando de ombros.

- Você que é o mais difícil... – ela disse pensativa.

- O Sirius foi o mais fácil, não é? Você já estava doida para se agarrar com ele mesmo.

- Eu? Agarrar o Black? Claro que não. Está parecendo a Lily! – ela disse irritada antes de sair bufando do salão enquanto eu ria da cena.

Minutos depois e Lily apareceu.

- A Lene já foi? – ela perguntou colocando a cabeça para fora do quarto.

- Já. Faz alguns minutos.

- Perfeito. Ganhei a aposta. Você me deve um chocolate. A Lene acabou de confessar que ama o Sirius.

- Prove então!

- Infelizmente agora não dá. Devolvi a penseira para a professora. Amanhã pego de volta e te mostro. – ela me respondeu.

- Você está tentando ganhar tempo. – eu disse para irritá-la.

- Se quiser ficar comigo o tempo todo até eu te mostra para ver que eu não vou alterar a lembrança... – ela me disse.

Acho que isso foi um convite.

_[i] Você acha? Mas é claro que foi um convite.[/i]_

[u] E você aceitou afinal?[/u]

- É melhor não Lily... Confio plenamente em você. Sem contar que como sou monitor – o que é lamentável – devo acrescentar, eu tenho que fazer ronda e já estou atrasado. – eu disse dando um sorriso para ela e saindo do salão.

_[i] Mas como é burro![/i]_

[u] Você foi muito inteligente...[/u]

Obrigado!

_[i] Inteligente? Ele dispensou à ruiva.[/i]_

[u] E mostrou que confia nela. As mulheres gostam de confiança.[/u]

Depois disso fui para a minha ronda e assim que voltei fui dormir. O dia seguinte iria ser tediante com as meninas me perturbando para que deixasse elas irem também.

Dois marotos já tinham cedido. Esperava realmente que o Remo não cedesse.

Acordei com a Lily batendo na porta.

- Já vou. – gritei sonolento.

Esfreguei meus olhos ainda com sono e abri a porta do quarto com grande dificuldade.

- Você vai se atrasar. – ela disse depois de ficar olhando para a minha cara espantada por alguns minutos.

- O que foi? Meu cabelo está tão bagunçado assim? – perguntei passando as mãos no cabelo.

- Seu cabelo está normal. Agora se apresse que eu não quero levar bronca por você acordar tarde. – ela me disse virando a cara e saindo pela porta do salão comunal.

Fui na mesma hora me olhar no espelho. Eu não estava tão mal assim, meu cabelo realmente estava normal, ou seja, bagunçado, minha calça de moletom estava descente. Por que será que ela ficou daquele jeito?

_[i] Sua camiseta estava suja?[/i]_

Eu estava sem camiseta!

_[i] Então está explicado...[/i]_

Será que ela ficou impressionada com o meu belo corpo?

[u] Belo eu não sei, mas deve ter ficado impressionada sim.[/u]

Agora até fiquei feliz...

Não deu tempo para tomar café da manhã e fui direto para a aula de DCAT.

Ficamos treinando alguns feitiços que poderiam cair na prova, mas nada muito complicado. O engraçado era que a Lily não desgrudava do Remo, e este parecia muito feliz conversado com ela.

Eu sinceramente pensei que o Remo iria ficar uma fera quando a Lily começasse a perturbá-lo para deixar elas irem na lua cheia, mas pelo visto as coisas não foram assim.

Fiquei naquela curiosidade a manhã inteira, mas finalmente chegou a hora do almoço e dei um jeito de me sentar bem ao lado do Remo:

- O que você tanto conversava com a minha ruivinha hoje? – eu perguntei assim que sentei.

- Ela só estava tentando me convencer de deixar elas irem conosco nessa semana.

- E é claro que você disse que não. – eu afirmei com convicção.

- Na verdade Pontas... – ele começou enrolado.

- Só falta um... – disse a Marlene se sentando na minha frente.

- Falta um para que? – perguntou o Sirius confuso.

- Para que possamos conhecer um certo lobo de perto. – respondeu a Lene sorrindo.

- Você não... – eu comecei nervoso para o Remo.

- Não tive como evitar. – ele respondeu com a cabeça baixa.

- Temos alguns dias para te convencer... – disse a Lene sorrindo marota para mim.

- Não vão me convencer de nada. – eu disse revirando os olhos.

- Vamos ver Tiago! – disse a Lily se sentando do meu lado.

- Tiago? – perguntou o Pedro cuspindo comida em cima de nós.

- Dá para mastigar primeiro e depois falar? – perguntou o Remo irritado.

- Desculpe. – disse o Rabicho jogando mais comida em nós.

- Me chamou de Tiago? – eu perguntei sem acreditar, mas com toda a desconfiança possível.

- Não posso? – perguntou ela com carinha de Sirius.

_[i] Carinha de Sirius? Posso saber do que se trata?[/i]_

[u] Essa até o Pedro sabe... Carinha de cachorro sem dono![/u]

Exatamente!

_[i] Só não dou uma boa resposta por que é a mais pura verdade.[/i]_

- Claro que pode, mas é uma atitude suspeita diante das circunstancias. – eu respondi a observando atentamente.

Ela fez a maior cara de espanto na hora, mas logo se recompôs.

- Que circunstancias?

- Você está tentando a todo custo me persuadir para que deixe vocês irem na lua cheia. – eu disse sem rodeios.

- Não precisamos de sua permissão. – disse a Lene dando de ombros.

- Mas precisamos da proteção dele. – disse a Lily pelo canto da boca.

- Até parece que ele não vai nos ajudar se acontecer alguma coisa. – respondeu a Lene pensativa.

- Já conversamos sobre isso. - resmungou a Lily pelo canto da boca novamente enquanto o Sirius segurava a risada.

- Dá para pararem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? – eu perguntei encerrando a briga das duas.

- Então... – começou a Lily sem graça. – Já comprou meu chocolate?

- Já. Mas quando vai me mostrar? – eu perguntei e no mesmo instante vi os marotos prestando atenção na conversa curiosos.

- Vai mesmo me dar o chocolate se eu te mostrar?

- Vai valer à pena? – eu perguntei pensativo.

- Claro que vai. Tenho certeza que você vai amar. – me respondeu a Lily.

- Perfeito. No dormitório depois do jantar? – perguntei com um sorriso enorme.

- Até lá eu deixo tudo pronto e fico a sua espera. – ela me respondeu sorrindo.

A conversa acabou por aí, mas logo que levantamos para ir para a aula os marotos, exceto Pedro que continuou comendo, grudaram em mim como chicletes.

- Aonde vão? – perguntou a Lene na hora que viu os meninos me arrastando para o outro lado.

- Assuntos de homem Lenizinha. – respondeu o Sirius piscando um olho para a menina e depois virando para me puxar de novo.

- Querem me largar? Eu já sei andar! – reclamei.

- Vamos para os jardins. – disse o Remo puxando meu outro braço.

- Posso saber o porquê disso? – perguntei.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Só continuaram me puxando. Não demoramos muito para chegar nos jardins, e como estava em horário de aula estava deserto.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei assim que eles me soltaram.

- Se você está fazendo chantagem com a minha amiga... – começou o Sirius apontando o dedo no meu rosto revoltado.

- A Lily nunca faria nada disso sem um bom motivo... – começou o Remo nervoso.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntei realmente sem entender.

- Não se faça de bobo! – gritou o Sirius irritado.

- Já percebemos o que você está tentando fazer com a Lily... E tudo por um bendito chocolate! – reclamou o Remo nervoso.

- Pensei que te conhecia. Nunca pensei que você faria uma coisa dessas com uma menina. Principalmente com uma menina que você diz amar. – reclamou o Sirius me levantando do chão pelo colarinho.

- Se não me soltar agora eu vou acabar com você! – eu disse me referindo ao Sirius me levantar. – E se não me contarem do que se trata eu não vou poder dizer a verdade.

- Não se faça de burro. Vimos tudo agora na mesa. – gritou o Remo nervoso.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntei já me irritando.

- O que houve? – perguntou a Lene correndo na nossa direção com o Pedro e a Lily junto.

- Melhor vocês não entrarem na briga meninas. Isso pode ficar perigoso. – disse o Sirius me levantando de novo e me ameaçando bater.

- Se não me colocar no chão e me explicar o que houve eu vou arrebentar a sua cara sem hesitar. – eu disse entediado.

- Você não presta Potter! – disse o Remo furioso.

- Vou falar pela ultima vez... Soltem-me! – eu disse nervoso.

- Mas o que o Tiago fez? – perguntou a Lene nos observando.

- Não entre na briga Lene. Cuidamos disso. – respondeu o Remo.

Eu só dei um soco no olho do Sirius, e este me soltou reclamando do olho.

- Seu veado! Olha o que me fez! – gritou o Sirius furioso.

- Vai apanhar mais se não me disserem o porquê de tudo isso. – eu disse irritado.

- Você nem ao menos saber por que estão querendo te bater? – perguntou a Lily intrigada.

- Coitado do Six... – disse a Lene indo ajudar o cachorrinho dela.

- Ninguém quis me explicar Lily. – eu disse para a minha ruivinha. - E não tente me bater que eu acabo com você Remo. – eu disse quando o Remo se aproximou para me bater.

- Dá para explicarem o que houve? – perguntou a Lily nervosa.

- Não antes deu acabar com esse veado. – disse o Sirius furioso vindo na minha direção.

E uma coisa estranha aconteceu. A Lily entrou na frente para separar a briga.

- Você não vai bater nele antes de dizer o motivo. – disse a Lily impedindo o Sirius de chegar até mim.

- Como se o Tiago fosse apanhar... – resmungou o Pedro do lado.

- Eu vou dizer o que houve! Houve que o Tiago estava te levando na lábia. – reclamou o Sirius.

- Realmente ainda estou sem entender! – dissemos Lily e eu juntos.

- Um chocolate? Não acredito que vai conseguir levar a Lily para cama com um chocolate. Do que você ameaçou ela hein? Lily é uma menina honesta e não se meteria nisso sem amar muito a pessoa... – reclamaram os dois marotos nervosos.

- Eu ia fazer o que? – perguntei espantado.

- Ele o que? – perguntou o Lily confusa.

- Você iria tirar a honra da Lily. No mínimo foi alguma ameaça. Mas não vai fazer isso com a nossa amiga. – disse o Sirius nervoso.

- Não vai enganar a Lily assim. Ela tem amigos para a defender. Pensei que você não mentia quando dizia que a amava. – disse o Remo já indo para cima de mim.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi: vocês acham que eu ameacei a Lily para levá-la para a cama. E para que ela ficasse quieta eu dei um chocolate? – perguntei sem entender direito a história.

- Isso mesmo! – disseram os dois nervosos.

Lily, Marlene e eu começamos a rir compulsivamente.

- Do que estão rindo? – perguntou o Sirius confuso.

- Não é nada disso. – disse a Lily entre um ataque de riso e outro.

- A Lily só ganhou uma aposta comigo, e apostamos um chocolate. – eu expliquei.

- E o que ela tem que te mostrar depois do jantar? – perguntou o Sirius.

- A prova que ela ganhou a aposta mesmo. – respondi.

- Só isso? – perguntou o Remo.

- Só. – respondemos juntos.

- Que mico! – disseram os dois parecendo uns pimentões.

- Obrigada por tudo meninos, mas eu nunca faria nada disso. – disse a Lily.

- E muito menos eu. – eu disse na mesma hora.

- A gente nunca sabe! – disseram os dois dando de ombros novamente.

Aquela foi uma ótima tarde e noite, afinal, ficamos zoando o Remo e o Sirius o dia inteiro.

Depois do jantar me encontrei com a Lily no salão dos monitores para ver a lembrança.

- Pronto? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Pronto. – eu respondi me colocando de pé ao lado dela.

- Só me prometa uma coisa...

- O que você quiser.

- Não vai dizer nada para a Lene nem para o Sirius.

- Não vou! Damos um jeito de fazer os dois verem. – eu respondi.

- Quando eu mandar você voltar você volta! – ela pediu.

- Já sei que tem coisa que você não quer que eu veja, mas tudo bem. Faço como você quiser. – eu respondi sorrindo.

- Perfeito. – disse ela sorrindo para mim e pegando na minha mão.

No instante seguinte pulamos na penseira e a lembrança começou a passar.

[i_] Lembrança da Lily_

_Fomos parar no quarto dela, a mesma decoração de quando eu entrei lá na ultima vez se fazia presente. A Lily estava de uniforme sentada na poltrona ao lado da cama escovando os cabelos enquanto a Marlene estava sentada na cama da Lily vendo um álbum de fotos._

_- Agora você já pode falar. – disse a Lily sem tirar os olhos do espelho._

_- Falar o que? – perguntou a Lene cínica._

_- O que foi aquilo com o Sirius?_

_- Nada de mais. Por que? Ficou com inveja? Pensa que eu não vi você... – a Lene estava falando, mas a Lily real começou a falar não me deixando escutar o que a Lene da lembrança disse._

_- Não ligue para nada que a Lene disser. Ela estava me perturbando aquele dia. – disse a ruivinha verdadeira._

_- Não estava tão grudada nele. – a ruiva da lembrança protestou nervosa._

_- E aquele quase beijo no salão comunal? Eu e o Sirius vimos tudo._

_- Pensei que estivesse ocupada demais para prestar atenção no que eu e o Tiago estávamos fazendo. – disse a Lily da lembrança._

_- Ignora essa parte também. – disse a Lily real._

_- Não se preocupe Lil. – eu disse me segurando para não rir da vergonha da Lily._

_-... Não vou admitir nada disso, a não ser que você admita para você mesma que está gostando do Tiago._

_- Não vou nem falar nada Lene. Você vê coisas onde não tem – respondeu a ruiva da lembrança com o olhar perdido._

_- E você também. Eu não gosto do Sirius!_

_- Só o acha lindo! – disse a ruiva._

_- Maravilhoso! – comentou a Lene sonhadora._

_- Inteligente..._

_- Até demais para o meu gosto. – respondeu a Lene distraída._

_- Gostoso..._

_- Você também acha? – perguntou a Lene sorrindo. – Tira os olhos. Você já tem o Tiago. – disse no instante seguinte fechando a cara._

_- Sente ciúme... – disse a Lily._

_- Claro que sim. Já viu o tanto de meninas que ele fica por dia?_

_- E o ama..._

_- E tem como não amá-lo? – perguntou a Lene sonhadora. – Eu não amo o sirius. – disse a Lene emburrada percebendo a besteira que disse._

_- Já disse que o ama. O que custa dizer isso? É tão difícil assim? – perguntou a Lily da lembrança._

_- Você deve saber mais que eu já que... – mas a Lily verdadeira não me deixou escutar o resto da conversa._

_- Já chega. Vamos Potter! – ela me disse e logo saímos da lembrança. _

_Fim da lembrança [/i]_

- Ganhei! – disse a Lily assim que saímos.

- Nada mais justo. – respondi rindo.

- Não ligue para as besteiras que a Lene disse de nós... – pediu a ruiva sem graça.

- Já até me esqueci de tudo. – brinquei.

- Que bom. – ela disse antes de eu lhe entregar o chocolate.

Ficamos ali no salão dos monitores fazendo relatórios por mais algum tempo. Até que a Lily resolveu voltar a certo assunto:

- Então... Já se decidiu se vai me deixar ir...

- Ir onde lírio? – perguntei distraído.

- Lua cheia! – ela me disse simplesmente.

- Ficamos assim... Não toca mais no assunto por enquanto. Juro que vou conversar com os marotos e ver se o Remo fica calmo nas primeiras noites. Depois te falo a resposta.

- Sério? – ela me perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

- Sério ruiva. – eu assenti.

- Obrigada! – disse ela se jogando em cima de mim e nos fazendo cair da cadeira.

- Se toda vez que eu faço alguma coisa que você gosta acabamos em uma situação comprometedora... Eu quero te agradar o dia inteiro. – eu sussurrei ao ouvi dela enquanto estávamos no chão com ela em cima de mim.


	10. Festa do Pijama

Daquele dia em diante Lily não tocou mais no assunto: lua cheia. Pelo menos não comigo.

Finalmente depois de algumas aulas tediantes eu pude sentar para conversar com o Remo:

- Que cara é essa Pontas? – perguntou ele sentando ao meu lado na escada em um corredor quase vazio.

- Estava pensando...

_ Já estou sentindo o cheiro de fumaça daqui..._

Engraçadinho...

- Estava pensando... Por que você deixou a Lily e a Marlene irem na lua cheia se você mesmo vive nos dizendo que até para nós que somos animagos é uma coisa muito perigosa?

- Infelizmente não vou poder te dizer... – ele me respondeu com uma cara de pesar.

- Por que não? Os marotos não têm segredos entre si.

- Na verdade temos... Você escondeu por anos que ama a Lily, assim como o Sirius esconde que ama a Marlene, assim como o Pedro deve esconder alguma coisa bem macabra, e assim como eu não conto meus segredos com a Lily. – ele me respondeu pensativo.

- Mas... – comecei a protestar.

- Se eu fosse você deixaria a Lily ir! – ele me disse com um sorriso tímido.

Pelo amor de Merlin! Alguém me entende?

É muito perigoso... O Remo não tem consciência de nada... E se ele ataca a minha ruiva? E se ele morde a Lily? Ou pior ainda... E se ele mata a Lil... Não quero nem pensar!!!

Será que ninguém entende?

Você poderia deixar ela ir e bancar o herói caso acontecesse alguma coisa!

Vou fingir que não ouvi isso...

Mas estou falando sério...

- Não vou deixar a minha florzinha correr esse perigo todo. E fim da discussão.

- Você é que sabe Pontas... Mas seria muito melhor deixar elas irem... Você sabe que elas vão dar um jeito de ir com ou sem a sua permissão.

- Só não entendo como a ruiva te convenceu a deixar ela ir... – eu disse pensativo.

- Nem um futuro distante você descobre. – me disse o Remo dando leves tapinhas nas minhas costas e saindo para outro lugar

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso! – eu gritei emburrado enquanto ele saia em direção ao salão comunal.

Fiquei ali sozinho pensando no que fazer quando minha querida amiga Marlene se sentou do meu lado.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui sozinho Tiago? – me perguntou à morena.

- Estou pensando na vida... – respondi vagamente.

- Na vida ou na Lily? – perguntou ela com um leve sorriso.

- A Lily é a minha vida... Então... Estou pensando nas duas.

- Está poético hoje! – brincou a Lene rindo.

- Sabe Lene... Estou muito confuso... – eu disse meio sem saber o por que.

- Confuso? Ti, você é confuso de natureza... – brincou ela. – Mas não se preocupe com nada disso. A Lily tem seus motivos para querer ir com vocês. Ela anda muito estranha. Acho que ela esta muito deprimida ultimamente. Não reparou?

- Para falar a verdade não. Sempre que estamos juntos ela ou está brigando comigo ou rindo da minha cara...

- É o jeito dela de te falar que ela não está bem. – me respondeu a Lene.

- A Lily parece muito bem! – eu disse na mesma hora.

- Então se pergunte onde estão os livros que ela sempre lê! – disse a Marlene decidida.

- A Lily não anda lendo? – perguntei espantado.

- Não!

- Então ela está mal mesmo... A coisa que ela mais ama na vida é ler...

- Tirando um certo moreno...

- Se for para dizer que a Lily arrumou outro namorado... – comecei chateado.

- Você está bem? Estou falando que a Lily pensa mais em você do que os livros dela.

- Duvido... Só se ela fica o dia inteiro me xingando mentalmente. – eu respondi rindo.

- Poderia até ser, mas mesmo assim ela estaria pensando em você o dia inteiro. E isso já é uma coisa boa!

- Você é doida Lene! – eu disse rindo.

- Eu? Não sei por que você e a Lily vivem repetindo isso... – respondeu ela rindo.

- Deve ser porque é verdade.

- Mudando de assunto... Que tal irmos jogar poker?

- Poker? Pensei que as mulheres não gostassem disso. – eu respondi rindo.

- Eu adoro. Vamos?

- Só nos dois? – perguntei.

- Claro que não. Os marotos e a Lily também. – ela disse me puxando para levantar.

- Já que você insiste! – eu respondi rindo e me levantando.

Fomos rindo para o salão comunal e chegando lá vimos que os marotos estavam rindo com a Lily.

- Chegamos para alegrar a todos! – disse a Lene rindo e se jogando em cima do Remo.

- O que vocês duas beberam hoje? – perguntou o Sirius rindo.

- A mesma coisa que vocês quatro bebem sempre... – respondeu a Lene rindo e se levantando.

- Certo... Quem são vocês e o que fizeram com as minhas amigas? – perguntou o Remo rindo.

- Somos aliens! – exclamou a Lene rindo como doida.

- O que são aliens? – perguntou o Pedro.

- Esquece... – respondi para ele.

- É sério... Estamos ótimas... Só resolvemos passar mais tempo com os nossos melhores amigos. – respondeu a Lily.

- Certo... Agora eu tenho certeza que você não é a Lily! – eu disse na mesma hora

- Pare com isso Potter...

- Agora sim é a Lily. – brinquei enquanto todos, exceto a Lily, riam.

- Vamos fazer o que de bom agora? – perguntou o Remo depois de alguns minutos.

- Jogar poker. – respondeu a Lene feliz da vida.

- Strip poker? Gostei da idéia. – disse o Sirius com um sorriso malicioso.

- Strip? Ninguém aqui disse nada de strip. – disse a Lene começando uma pequena briga entre eles.

- E que graça tem jogar poker sem tirar a roupa? – perguntou o Sirius marotamente.

- A graça é o jogo Black!

- Por que não param de discutir e se beijam logo? – perguntou a Lily de repente parando a briga dos dois.

- Não estou afim! – responderam juntos antes de virarem a cara um para o outro com raiva.

- Tenho uma ótima idéia... Que tal jogarmos verdade ou desafio? – perguntei.

- Sem chance... Vocês sempre dão um jeito deu me ferrar!

- Se ferrar? Pensei que tinha gostado da última vez que jogamos com os marotos... Você e o Tiago pareciam bem próximos... – disse a Lene rindo.

- Por culpa exclusiva do Sirius e não por que eu gostei. – respondeu a Lily vermelha.

- Não era o que parecia. – disse a morena novamente deixando a Lily ainda mais vermelha.

- Que tal mudar de assunto? – eu sugeri antes que a Lily brigasse comigo.

- Vão decidindo o que fazer ai que eu vou tomar um banho... – disse a Lily se levantando.

- E eu vou junto. – eu disse feliz da vida.

- Vai junto Potter? Você vai ficar bem aí no seu lugar quietinho! – ela me disse revirando os olhos irritada.

- Por que não posso ir com você? – perguntei parecendo inocente.

- Essa sua cara de inocente não engana ninguém. – disse o Sirius rindo.

- Melhor que a sua Almofadinhas! – eu reclamei.

- Não vai porque eu não quero. O dia que você tomar banho comigo pode apostar que não será eu!

- Que maldade ruivinha... Quando nos casarmos você vai tomar banho comigo sempre que possível. – eu respondi sorrindo.

- Não vou me casar com você Potter! – ela gritou quase me deixando surdo.

- Logo você muda de idéia! – eu respondi abraçando ela pela cintura.

- Dá para me soltar? – ela me perguntou nervosa.

- Alguém tem pipoca? A briga já esta começando. – brincou o Sirius falando de mim e da ruiva.

- Não posso te soltar. Você me enfeitiçou. – eu respondi para a Lily.

- Vou te enfeitiçar se não me soltar. – ela afirmou nervosa.

- Me dá um beijo que te solto. – eu disse galanteador.

- Nem pensar! Isso seria nojento de mais! – ela me disse cruzando os braços nervosa.

- Nojento? Pensei que gostasse dos meus beijos roubados. – eu disse fingindo estar chateado.

- Você beija muito mal. – ela disse na mesma hora.

- Pegou pesado! – brincou a Lene. – Isso é a maior calunia.

- Obrigado Lene. – eu agradeci para a morena. – Não sei se reparou, mas o meu maior objetivo enquanto te beijo é não deixar você se afastar de mim. – eu disse no ouvido da Lily.

- Mas não precisa disso Potter! – ela me disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Não? – perguntei surpreso.

- Não... – respondeu ela se virando e ficando de frente para mim.

- Preparem as máquinas fotográficas que teremos uma cena inédita aqui! – brincou o Sirius rindo no sofá.

Ignorei o Sirius e fui me aproximando da Lily para beijá-la.

Meu coração estava batendo acelerado.

Será que eu finalmente iria beijar aquela ruiva?

_[i] Mas é claro que não! A Lily não seria tão fácil assim.[/i]_

Infelizmente o Sirius acertou...

Assim que me aproximei a Lily virou o rosto e me deu um soco no estomago e eu lhe dei um beijo no rosto.

- Já paguei a prenda. Agora me solte que tenho que tomar banho. – ela disse rindo.

- Mas... – eu comecei já a soltando e colocando a mão no estomago.

- Não foi dessa vez Pontas... – disse o Remo se segurando para não rir da minha cara.

- Essa doeu! – eu reclamei vendo ela se afastar.

- Pare de drama! – me disse o Sirius rindo.

Ficamos todos rindo ali por mais algum tempo, todos não, eu estava bravo com tudo que aconteceu... Pensei que finalmente iria beijar a ruiva, mas ela vem e me dá um soco no estomago. Ela é muito forte para o meu gosto...

_[i] Ou você que é muito fraco![/i]_

Não me perturbe Almofadinhas...

Depois que todos se cansaram de rir da minha cara a Lene resolveu me perturbar mais um pouquinho:

- Não foi dessa vez em Tiaguinho... – disse a morena.

- Não foi, mas logo será...

- Realmente é verdade o que dizem... – disse o Remo pensativo.

- Dizem sobre o que? – perguntou o Pedro fazendo a pergunta que eu iria fazer.

- Que a esperança é a última que morre... – respondeu o Remo zoando com a minha cara.

- Não teve graça! – eu disse emburrado quando todos riam novamente.

- O que não teve graça? – perguntou aquela voz que tanto amo.

_[i] Que melação![/i]_

- Estamos zoando o Tiago! – respondeu o Remo na maior cara de pau.

- Quero zoar ele também! – disse a Lily sorrindo.

- Nem pensar... O soco que você me deu ainda está doendo! – reclamei.

- Você reclama de mais Potter! – ela me respondeu tentando ficar séria

- Olha quem fala... A varinha falando do bruxo... – respondi rindo.

- Que tal parar com toda essa discussão e irmos fazer a ronda? – ela me perguntou cansada.

- Até que não é má idéia! – eu disse feliz da vida.

- Claro que é má idéia... Estávamos pensando em ir comprar mais cerveja amanteigada no três vassouras... O nosso estoque acabou. – me disse o Sirius mesma hora.

- Vão para Hogsmead agora? Vocês são malucos? – perguntou a Marlene parecendo levemente preocupada.

- Não tem perigo. Só vamos comprar algumas cervejas... – respondeu o Remo para o meu espanto.

- Então eu vou com vocês... Nunca fui para Hogsmead de noite! – disse a Marlene toda feliz.

- Pode ir. Pontas eu quero a sua capa para... – começou o Sirius sorrindo.

- Minha capa? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

- Sua capa da invisibilidade... O que custa? Não vai me emprestar? Você tem permissão para andar tarde por aí... – se explicou o Sirius.

- É claro que vamos pegar a capa... A capa já pertence aos marotos. – disse o Remo.

- Já estão até se apossando das minhas coisas... - eu resmunguei.

- Não é se apossar... É pegar emprestado e não devolver... Ou melhor, devolver quando quiser! – respondeu o Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

- Só por causa disso eu não empresto capa nenhuma. – eu disse decidido.

- Não tem problema... – disse o Remo dando de ombros. – Onde você deixou o mapa Sirius? – perguntou ele para o cachorro.

- O último que usou foi o Tiago! – ele disse se virando para mim.

- Nos entregue o mapa Pontas! – pediu o Remo.

- Só se me esperarem para sair. – eu impus.

- Impossível. Você vai chegar muito tarde. – disse a Lene.

- Entregue logo Pontas... – reclamou o Sirius entediado.

- Está aqui!- disse a Lily metendo a mão no bolso de dentro das minhas vestes e tirando o mapa. – Agora parem com essa conversa chata de: "dê o mapa" – reclamou a Lily entregando o mapa do maroto para o Remo.

- Obrigado ruivinha! – respondeu o lobinho.

- A Lily está bem espertinha... Já aproveitou para passar a mão no peitoral do Tiago... – brincou a Lene maliciosa.

- Eu o que? – perguntou a Lily espantada. – Eu só peguei o mapa.

- E como sabia onde estava o mapa? – perguntou o Sirius com a mesma malicia na voz.

- Sabendo... – disse a ruiva distante.

- Deixem que eles se acertam... Vamos ou não? – perguntou o Remo animado.

- Vai deixar eles irem sem reclamar? – perguntei para a Lily enquanto os marotos e a Lene saiam pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

- Melhor deixá-los ir... – disse a Lily dando de ombros.

Realmente ela anda muito estranha... Deprimida e sem brigar por causa das escapadas noturnas dos marotos... Muito estranho!

[u] Ao invés de ficar estranhando tudo, por que você não vai ficar com a ruiva?[/u]

Mas foi o que eu fiz.

Assim que todos saíram do salão a Lily botou todos os grifinorianos na cama:

- As luzes irão se apagar a qualquer momento. Todos para o dormitório! – pediu ela séria.

- Só mais um pouco Evans! – pediu uma terceiro anista.

- Nem um segundo a mais! – ela disse séria.

- Tiago... Convença essa fera... Não estamos com sono... – falou uma menina do quinto ano.

- Para a cama todos ou serei obrigado a avisar a McGonagall que estão desobedecendo ordens diretas dela. – eu disse para ajudar a Lily que ficou me olhando com cara de espanto.

Todos começaram a subir, alguns reclamando alto outros sem nem ao menos fazer barulho. Assim que todos subiram as luzes se apagaram com um toque da varinha da Lily.

- Pensei que as luzes se apagavam sozinhas! – eu disse observando o vulto dela no escuro.

- Não. São os monitores que tem que desligar. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Vamos? – perguntou de repente pegando no meu braço.

- Claro! – eu disse rumando para onde eu achava que iria dar na saída.

- Obrigada pela força agora a pouco. – ela agradeceu me assustando.

- Não foi nada. – respondi antes de bater a cara na parede.

- Logo se vê que você não costuma andar no escuro. – ela brincou antes de acender a varinha.

- Fazer o que... – respondi dando de ombros enquanto ela ria.

- Lily... Como convenceu o Remo de deixar vocês irem na lua cheia conosco? Ele nunca iria deixar! – eu disse depois de alguns instantes em silêncio.

- Você disse que não iria tocar no assunto. – ela me disse na mesma hora com a voz um pouco triste.

- Se você me contasse talvez me faça mudar de idéia também. – eu insisti.

- Não é nada de mais Tiago. Que tal deixarmos isso para lá? Confio no seu julgamento. – ela me disse feliz.

- Espere um pouco ou ouvi bem? Você me chamou de Tiago e disse que confia em mim na mesma frase? Acho que estou tendo alucinações. – eu disse brincalhão.

- Pare com isso! – pediu ela rindo e me dando um leve tapa no braço.

- Desculpe ruivinha... – respondi galanteador.

- Sabe... Você não é tão chato quanto eu pensei que fosse...

- Não? – perguntei abismado...

Agora sim ela estava começando a me assustar com aquela conversa maluca... Será que finalmente ela iria se declarar?

_[i] Não viaja![/i]_

- Claro que não. Sinceramente pensei que com você sendo monitor minha vida iria virar um inferno, mas na verdade ficou bem divertida.

- Sério? – perguntou chocado.

- Sério. – respondeu ela rindo da minha cara.

- Eu sei que sou irresistível e sexy. – eu disse sorrindo e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Você definitivamente é maluco! – ela me disse rindo como nunca.

- Vou considerar um elogio. – eu respondi feliz.

- Oras... Temos dois grifinorianos fora da cama à uma hora dessas... – disse aquela voz odiosa as nossas costas.

- Estamos em ronda se não percebeu. Queira voltar para o seu dormitório. A sonserina perderá dez pontos por ter um aluno fora da cama neste horário. – disse a Lily sem nem ao menos se virar.

- Pare com isso Lil... Nós dois sabemos que isso não vai adiantar comigo... Que tal você vir aqui e fazermos um trato?

- Que tal você ir logo para o seu dormitório antes que eu fique com raiva Snape? – perguntei começando a me irritar.

- A conversa não chegou ao chiqueiro Potter. – me respondeu o Ranhoso.

- Se não chegou ao chiqueiro não entendo como você esta participando da conversa. – eu disse já me virando para encará-lo.

- Não se incomode Potter... – disse a Lily segurando firmemente meu braço.

Acho que ela não queria um duelo naquele momento.

[u] A Lily nunca quer ter um duelo quando ela pode evitar...[/u]

- Não estou incomodado Lily. – respondi com a maior naturalidade.

- Quem te deu intimidade para chamá-la de Lily? – perguntou o Ranhoso com cara de dor de barriga.

- A mesma pessoa que mandou você ir para cama. – respondi tentando manter calma.

- Você... – começou o Snape.

- Mas uma palavra e vai ficar de detenção a semana inteira. – disse a Lily visivelmente irritada.

- Se for com você... – disse o Seboso gentilmente.

(Apesar do gentil dele parecer nojento)

- Será com o Tiago de preferência. – ela respondeu na mesma hora.

- Faria com o maior prazer. – eu complementei vendo a careta do Ranhoso. – De preferência algo bem trabalhoso. – complementei sorrindo.

- Não perturbe Potter! – disse o Ranhoso nervoso.

- Então volte para a sua cama Snape. – disse a Lily entediada.

- Estamos precisando conversar Lil... – começou o pedaço de sebo.

- Não precisamos... Agora me faça um favor... Vá dormir e me deixe em paz! – ela disse revirando os olhos irritada.

- Amanhã eu te procuro. – ele disse antes de se virar e ir sentido a torre da sonserina.

- Faça o que quiser... – ela disse entediada para o ranhoso. – Onde estávamos? – me perguntou sorrindo depois de alguns instantes.

- Eu iria te beijar... – eu disse com uma piscadela marota.

- Palhaço! – ela resmungou rindo. – Vamos terminar logo essa ronda. – ela disse voltando a andar.

- Vamos... – respondi voltando a andar de braços dados com a Lily.

Alguém já reparou que a Lily está estranha ultimamente? Chamando-me de Tiago... Saindo comigo... Deixando os marotos saírem de madrugada para comprar cerveja... O que será que ela tem?

_[i]Falta de beijo![/i] _

Quem dera fosse isso...

Caminhamos pelos corredores por mais algum tempo até que levamos o maior susto. Eis o que aconteceu:

- O que vai fazer no natal? Vai para casa? – me perguntou a Lily.

- Para falar a verdade ainda não sei. E você?

- Eu... – ela começou, mas logo estávamos jogados no chão, eu por cima e a Lily por baixo.

- Como você fez isso? – ela me perguntou enquanto eu tentava não apoiar meu peso nela.

- Eu não fiz nada. Alias, nem sei ao certo o que houve para cairmos e muito menos nessa posição. – eu disse com um sorriso constrangedor.

- Para falar a verdade nem eu mesma sei também. – ela respondeu antes de começar a rir.

- Lírio eu... - eu comecei com o rosto grudado no dela.

- Lírio? Faz tempo que você não me chamava assim. – ela disse sorrindo.

Eu sorri antes de tentar um diálogo novamente.

- Lírio... Por que você não acredita que... – mas ela me interrompeu de novo.

- Que tal agente conversar de pé? Sabe você é magro, mas é pesadinho. – brincou ela.

- É que... – eu comecei não querendo levantar.

- Não vai me dizer que prenderam a gente aqui? – perguntou ela parecendo confusa.

- E quem faria isso? – perguntei também confuso.

- Os marotos e a Lene. Foram eles que nos empurraram não foi? – perguntou ela com as mãos nos meu peito.

- Acredita que eu nem tinha pensado nisso... – eu respondi rindo. – Sabe... Aproveitando que estamos aqui... – comecei me aproximando ainda mais do rosto dela para beijá-la.

- Aí! Aí! Aí! – ela começou a gritar e a fazer a maior cara de dor.

Logo os marotos e a Lene surgiram de baixo da capa de invisibilidade e eu me levantei para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que foi? – perguntei me agachando ao lado dela.

- Nada... Era só para estragar o clima! – ela respondeu rindo.

- Estragar o clima? O que você fez com ela Tiago? – me perguntou a Lene divertida e confusa.

- Nada que eu queria. – respondi tentando parecer casual.

- Eu tenho o maior trabalho para deixar vocês naquela posição comprometedora e nem ao menos um beijo vocês dão? Isso não é justo! – reclamou o Sirius emburrado. – Você está muito lerdo meu amigo! – disse ele já me dando tapinhas me zoando nas minhas costas.

- Lerdo? – perguntei inconformado.

- Ele não é lerdo gente... Só um pouco mais devagar que os outros. – disse a Lily levemente vermelha.

- Eu escutei bem? A Lily acabou de passar uma cantada no Pontas! – disse o Remo rindo.

- Não foi bem assim... Eu só estava brincando. – ela disse toda vermelha.

- Você anda estranha! – disse o Pedro de repente.

Não resisti e dei um tapa na cabeça dele por ele ter falado aquilo para a Lily.

- Estranha como? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Ele só estava brincando Lily. – eu tentei consertar as coisas já que ninguém disse nada.

- Estou estranha Sirius? – ela perguntou me ignorando.

- Só um pouquinho de nada Lil. – ele respondeu antes de levar um tapa meu também. – Só disse o que ninguém teve coragem. – ele se explicou para mim.

- Não está estranha não Lily. – disse o Remo em meu auxilio.

- Não está estranha só está diferente. – disse a Lene.

- Não acho que estou estranha... Mas vocês não são os únicos que estão falando isso. Vou investigar isso depois.

- Você vai se investigar? – perguntou o Sirius rindo.

- Mais ou menos. – ela respondeu feliz da vida. – E cadê a cerveja?

- Parem tudo! Lílian Evans perguntando por cerveja? Alguém traga um psiquiatra! – brincou o Sirius fingindo estar preocupado antes de entregar uma garrafa para a Lily.

- Você não vai beber... – eu disse tirando a garrafa dela antes dela dar o primeiro gole.

- E posso saber por quê? – ela me perguntou levando as mãos na cintura irritada.

- Não quero que você fique bêbada de novo. – respondi quase em um sussurro.

- Não pense que eu não ouvi... – disse o Sirius para mim.

- E não pense que não vamos te zoar por isso mais tarde. – completou o Remo.

- Que fofo! – a Lily me zoou. – Não vou beber... Pai! – ela disse rindo.

- É Tiago... Tão novo e já é pai... – disse a Lene fingindo pesar.

- E ainda por cima da mulher que você mais ama... – disse o Sirius fingindo estar chateado.

- Pensei que a mulher que ele mais amasse fosse a tia Sara! – disse o Pedro confuso.

- Cala a boca Rabicho! – disseram Sirius e Marlene juntos.

Todos nós começamos a rir e o Pedro ficou sem entender nada. Aliás, o Pedro sempre fica sem entender nada.

Logo já estávamos todos indo dormir.

- Estive pensando... Que tal uma festa do pijama no sábado? – perguntou o Sirius com um sorriso enorme.

- E onde seria isso? – perguntou o Remo com um leve sorriso.

- No dormitório do Pontas e da ruiva... Onde mais seria? Lá é o único lugar que cabem todos sem aperto.

- Por mim fazíamos a festa amanhã mesmo. – disse a Lene.

- Sábado está ótimo. – disse o Remo sorrindo marotamente.

- Pedro? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Vai ter comida? – perguntou o rato.

- Vai, mas você não vai poder comer... Está em detenção ainda...

- Então não vou. – disse o Pedro.

- Vai sim. – disseram o Sirius e a Lene na mesma hora.

- Vocês dois são idênticos! – disse a Lily rindo.

- Eu sou de mais! – disse o Sirius com um sorriso gigante.

- O que disse? – perguntou a Lene fingindo não entender.

- Disse que eu sou de mais! – repetiu o Sirius.

- Ainda não ouvi... É Sirius quem manda ficar mentindo. – disse a Lene fingindo que não entendi o que o Sirius dizia por causa da detenção que ele não conseguia mentir para as mulheres.

- Engraçadinha... Eu não estava mentindo. – ele disse com um sorriso falso.

- Não para os seus ouvidos... Porque para os meus isso foi à maior mentira que já ouvi. – respondeu a Lene enquanto a Lily ria.

- Melhor irmos dormir! – disse a Lily de repente.

- Você não disse se topa fazer a festa. – disse o Remo.

- E nem o Tiago. – ela rebateu.

- Pois por mim faríamos agora mesmo. – eu disse sem demora.

- Lily...? – perguntou a Lene.

- Certo... Se é para o bem geral do grupo... Eu aceito! – ela respondeu.

- Poderíamos fazer uma votação dessas para o namoro dela e do Pontas.. Quem sabe ela responda a mesma coisa... – começou o Sirius.

- Ignorem o cachorro sem coleira. – eu disse interrompendo o Sirius.

- Cachorro sem coleira? Quem te disse que eu não tenho coleira? – perguntou o Sirius fazendo a maior cara de inocente.

- Você tem coleira Six? – perguntou a Lene rindo.

- Claro que tenho. Só que a coleira não tem dono ainda. – ele respondeu com um sorriso enorme.

- Ignorem isso também. – disse o Remo rindo.

- A conversa esta boa, mas vamos dormir... – chamou a Lily.

- Mas já ruiva? – perguntou o Sirius com um bico.

- Já. Todos para a cama. E você também Tiago! – ela disse me puxando pela camisa.

- Mas por quê? Está cedo... – eu disse.

- Cedo mesmo... Uma hora da manhã... – ela disse conferindo o relógio de pulso.

- Todos para a cama! – eu disse imitando a Lily

- Eles já estão até combinando... – disse o Sirius emburrado se levantando para ir para o dormitório.

- Boa noite para vocês e durmam em camas separadas. – brincou o Remo subindo as escadas.

- Não se preocupe com isso Reminho. – disse a Lily com voz de bebê.

- Por quê? Seria tão bom desobedecer ao Aluado... – eu disse inocentemente.

- Vou fingir que não escutei isso... – a Lily me disse.

- Por que Lily? Não seria divertido? Eu iria te esquentar, você teria proteção... – eu comecei dizendo enquanto seguia ela para o dormitório dos monitores.

- Proteção contra o que? Monstros em baixo da cama? Vai dormir Potter! – ela me disse rindo.

- Lily... – chamei quando ela chegou na porta do quarto.

- O que foi agora Tiago? – perguntou ela se virando para me encarar cansada.

- Por que aceitou fazer a festa? – perguntei.

Não resisti, eu estava curioso para saber o motivo.

- Boa pergunta... Não sei! – ela disse parecendo bem sincera e pensativa.

Logo a Lily balançou a cabeça parecendo espantar algum pensamento.

- Boa noite Potter! – ela me disse entrando no quarto.

- Boa noite Lírio. – respondi também.

Logo em seguida fomos dormir.

O dia seguinte chegou rapidamente, acordei e fui acordar os marotos no dormitório deles.

_[i] O que foi a pior coisa que você fez naquele dia![/i]_

Melhor você quer dizer...

Fui para quarto dos desocupados dos marotos e como de costume, acordei o Remo com um balde de água fria, e com o humor lupino que o Remo já estava foi ainda mais divertido.

- Seu filho da p*** - gritou o Remo assim que joguei a água gelada nele.

- Bom dia para você também. – eu disse sorrindo enquanto ia para a cama do Pedro com um bolinho na mão.

Logo o Rabicho pulou da cama e foi em direção ao bolinho que eu na mesma hora coloquei na boca e comi... Ele estava muito bom!

O Pedrinho ficou irritado e saiu me xingando rumo ao malão dele para pegar o uniforme.

Com o Sirius é sempre mais legal...

_[i]Ele quis dizer pior... Ele abusa da minha inocência![/i]_

Que inocência?

_[i]A minha...[/i]_

[u] Nessa ninguém cai Sirius![/u]

Fui até a cama do Sirius coloquei um ursinho de pelúcia cor de rosa da Lily nos braços dele.

- Isso ficou bem gay! – disse o Remo assim que saiu do banheiro e viu a cena.

- Eis a intenção! – eu respondi marotamente.

Depois do ursinho devidamente abraçado eu arrumei o cabelo do Sirius (que já é enorme), a Marlene tinha me ensinado um feitiço para deixar o cabelo liso... Então foi o que eu fiz com o Sirius... Ele ficou com cabelo parecendo de japonês, lisoooo.

_[i] Por que não pular essa parte da história?[/i]_

Por que é uma das partes mais legais!

_[i] Não sei por que ainda pergunto![/i]_

[u] Por que você gosta de levar foras...[/u]

_[i] Eu? Desde quando?[/i]_

[u] Desde que você começou essa detenção... Fica mentindo para as meninas e apanhando por aí![/u]

_[i] Que calunia![/i]_

Calunia Almofadinhas? Quem é o maroto mais mentiroso? Sirius Almofadinhas Black!

Depois do cabelo do Sirius ficar igual à vaca lambeu e fui para a terceira parte do plano: a maquiagem.

E para que aja perfeição eu tive que apelar.

- Lene! – chamei.

- Já peguei tudo Ti! – disse ela entrando rindo no quarto.

- Vão mesmo fazer isso com ele? – perguntou o Remo curioso.

- Não tenha duvidas. – respondemos juntos.

Todos pensando que o Remo iria dar um sermão de meia hora...

- Vou buscar a maquina fotográfica. – ele disse se colocando de pé.

- Não precisa. A Lily já foi buscar. – eu respondi marotamente.

A Lene arrumou o Sirius muito bem. Uma maquiagem clara, sombra rosa, um tal de blache, lápis no olho, até um troço para deixar os cílios maiores ela passou. Como era o nome? Lembrei: Rimel!

- Ficou perfeita a maquiagem Lene. – disse o Remo observando o Almofadinhas dormir. – Perfeito para uma mulher. – completou rindo.

- Cheguei! Já posso tirar a foto? – perguntou a Lily entrando no quarto sem cerimônia.

- Ainda não! – eu respondi marotamente.

- Já fizemos tudo que tínhamos combinado... – disse a Marlene.

- Mas tive outra idéia... – eu disse sorrindo.

- Esse sorriso... Ele vai aprontar! – disse a Lily para o Remo.

- Como sabe do meu sorriso? – perguntei para perturbá-la.

- Ela repara muito em você! – respondeu a Lene antes de começar a rir da cara da Lily.

- Sabendo Potter! Agora apronte logo com o Sirius que eu quero ir comer... – disse a Lily revirando os olhos.

- Só mais uma coisinha Lily! – eu disse pegando a varinha de dentro das vestes.

- Não vai molhá-lo... – pediu a Lene.

- Não... – eu respondi antes de lançar meu querido feitiço.

Meu pai é um gênio... Só ele para me passar feitiços bons como esses.

- O que vocês fez? – perguntou o Remo confuso.

- Nada demais a não ser que ele não vai conseguir largar o ursinho e muito menos tirar a maquiagem nas próximas vinte e quatro horas. – respondi rindo como maluco.

- Coitado do meu ursinho... O Sirius vai infectá-lo com perfume barato de mulher... – reclamou a Lily fazendo a maior cara de choro fingido.

- Quem terá as honras de acordá-lo? – perguntou a Lene empolgada.

- A honra é toda sua. – respondi sorrindo vendo a Lily fazendo sinal para que eu deixasse a Lene acordar o Sirius.

_[i] Pelo bem da minha reputação: pulem a história para a festa do pijama![/i]_

Nem pensar!

No momento seguinte a Lene lançou um tarangarela no Sirius que acordou irritado e rindo sem parar.

- Vocês... Me... Pagam... Desfaçam... O... Feitiço! – dizia o Sirius rindo de se acabar.

- O que foi? Ficou com raiva Six? – perguntou o Lene rindo.

- Claro que ele não está com raiva... Ele esta rindo! – disse o Remo sufocando risos.

- Já foi o suficiente galera. – disse a Lily sem graça (que ela não escute) desfazendo o feitiço do Sirius.

- Obrigado Lily, mas que palhaçada é essa? – ele perguntou assim que se olhou no espelho. – Sai! – gritou ele sacudindo a mão tentando se livrar do ursinho.

- Não adianta que o Ted não vai te soltar hoje... Aliás, você é que não vai soltar ele! – disse a Lily rindo sem parar.

- Lily... Eu vou matar você ruiva! – gritou o Sirius vermelho de raiva e correndo em círculos atrás da Lily no quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos correndo no quarto o Sirius foi para o banheiro, mas instantes depois ele gritou de novo:

- Quem fez isso com o meu cabelo? Tirem isso agora! – gritou ele abrindo a porta furioso e com os cabelos e o rosto molhado.

- O cabelo não fui eu! – a Lene se apressou quando o Sirius foi na direção dela.

- Mas a maquiagem foi não é? – perguntou ele parando na frente dela enfurecido.

- A maquiagem sim, mas veja como ela está linda... – disse a Lene mostrando um pequeno espelho para o Sirius.

- Marlene eu te perdôo se você tirar essa porcaria da minha cara e dizer quem fez isso com o meu cabelo.

- Não adianta Six... Sei que você não vai me perdoar tão fácil... E não vou tirar a maquiagem... Deu o maior trabalho para fazer.

- Quando eu te pegar vou pintar você de palhaça! – gritou ele furioso indo atrás dela, e a perseguição começou novamente.

- Dá para pararem de correr? Vão desmanchar o cabelo do Sirius! – disse o Remo abafando um riso.

- Foi você seu lobo trapaceiro! – disse o Sirius se virando para o Remo na mesma hora.

- Eu? Eu o que?

- Meu cabelo! Meus lindos cachos irresistíveis! – disse Sirius fazendo o maior drama!

- Ficou bem melhor liso! – disse o Remo rindo.

- Veja o lado bom Almofadinhas... Se você matar o Pontas vai estar se vingando por que o plano foi dele! – disse o Pedro finalmente levantando da cama e acabando com a graça de ver o Sirius zangado.

- Tinha que ser o chifrudo para fazer uma coisa dessas... – disse o Sirius se virando para mim.

- Cervo! – eu disse rindo.

- Aproveite seus últimos minutos vivos... – ele disse vindo na minha direção.

- Você nunca me pegará em vida e sabe disso. – eu disse dando um passo para trás.

- Mas eu tenho um refém! – disse o Sirius com um sorriso diabólico.

- Refém? Conta outra! – eu disse nem ligando.

- Diga tchau para a sua ruiva Pontinhas! – disse o Sirius com a varinha apontada para a Lily.

- Você não... – eu comecei.

- Faria sim! – ele completou.

- Você venceu. Abaixe a arma e vamos entrar em um acordo! – eu disse me dando por vencido.

- Quero falar com o veado sozinho! – disse o Sirius no instante seguinte.

- Tchau! – disseram todos antes de sair.

- Foi bom te conhecer! – disse a Lene fazendo drama antes de sair.

- Fui! – disse a Lily saindo depois que todos os outros já tinham saído.

- Você fica mocinha... Como vou fazer uma chantagem no seu namorado se você não estiver aqui? – disse o Sirius irritado com as varinhas apontadas para a Lily – a minha varinha e a dele. - E mão para cima. Qualquer movimento em falso e você pode se machucar. – ele disse diabolicamente.

Vi a Lily olhar para mim sem entender.

Ela nunca tinha visto o Sirius nervoso... Sabe é bem engraçado, ele fica perigoso e chato ao mesmo tempo.

[u] Nunca mexa com um Black irritado...[/u]

_[i] Exatamente... Não mexa comigo... Eu sou do mal![/i]_

[u]... Do mal? Eu estava falando para não mexer com você se não você poderia sair chorando![/u]

_[i]Não teve graça![/i]_

Voltando a MINHA história:

Estávamos nós três no quarto. O Sirius extremamente irritado e com cara de uma menininha indefesa. A Lily com as mãos para cima assustada, e eu o meio do fogo com um Sirius irritado querendo vingança e uma Lily que iria com toda certeza me matar assim que aquela situação terminasse.

Graças a Merlin eu errei nas previsões. A conversa com o Sirius foi mais ou menos assim:

- Só por segurança... Não quero nenhuma ruiva tentando me passar à perna! – disse o Sirius amarrando a Lily com cordas que ele conjurou.

- Dá para me soltar Sirius? A brincadeira já acabou! – disse a Lily já nervosa.

- A brincadeira de vocês acabou, mas a minha está começando e vou me vingar de cada um... E vou começar pelo meu casal preferido...

- Não somos um casal. – disse a Lily emburrada.

- Pois agora são! – gritou o Sirius nervoso.

- Se você parar de gritar talvez possamos chegar em um acordo! – eu disse calmamente.

- Que tipo de acordo? Eu tenho sua varinha e sua garota... Você vai me dar o que em troca? – perguntou o Sirius rindo debochadamente.

Ele precisava ficar me zoando naquela hora tão critica? Até a Lily abafou risos!

- Posso desfazer o feitiço e você se livra dos apetrechos que colocamos em você. – eu disse pensando rápido.

[u] Pelo visto o pensamento do líder dos marotos é lerdo...[/u]

- Vou ficar com eles o dia inteiro se preciso, mas vocês vão se arrepender desse dia... – disse o Almofadinhas marotamente.

- Fala logo o que você quer que quanto menos demorar mais chances eu tenho de morrer sem dor. A Lily vai me matar! – eu disse entediado.

- Como acertou seu destino? – perguntou a Lily rindo com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Eu faço o melhor possível para prever seus atos querida. – eu respondi sorrindo gentil.

- Evans! – ela disse nervosa.

- Ela não se cansa de lutar contra seus sentimentos por mim... – expliquei para o Sirius enquanto ele revirava os olhos entediado.

_[i] Claro que estava entediado... Você sempre diz a mesma coisa![/i]_

Mas voltando ao plano diabólico de vingança do Sirius:

- Dá para pararem de discutir aí? O cara do mal aqui sou eu! – disse o Sirius pedindo atenção.

- Fale logo o que você quer para soltar a Lily... – eu disse no instante seguinte.

- Eu a quero... – disse o Sirius com a maior cara de safado.

- Encoste um dedo nela e mato você! – eu disse nervoso.

- E o chato vira um herói de um instante para o outro. – brincou a Lily.

- Vamos parar de conversa e ir direto ao ponto? Sabe, eu tenho que tramar muitas vinganças em um único dia e vocês vão me ajudar... – disse o Sirius apressado e com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

- Fala logo Sirius... Eu já estou com fome...

- Mulheres só pensam em roupas e comida! – reclamou o Sirius. – Mas já que você está com fome eu tenho uma coisinha aqui para você beber... Eu estava guardando para uma ocasião especial, mas agora tive uma idéia bem melhor.

- Ela não vai beber poção nenhuma... Sua vingança é comigo e não com ela. – eu disse entrando em defesa da Lily.

- Que fofinho ele tentando me defender... – disse a Lily com um sorriso fraco.

- Ai, já vai começar... Ela vai beber sim... Ela que colocou esse urso ridículo comigo. – disse o Sirius entediado mostrando o urso que não saia da mão dele.

- Ele não é ridículo... O Ted é fofinho! – disse a ruivinha sorrindo para o ursinho. – Ele não é fofo Tiago?

E ainda sobra para mim... E eu vou discordar? Ela já estava com raiva o suficiente.

_[i] Mas admitiu que é veado na hora que concordou com a Lily.[/i]_

Claro que não!

[u] Claro que sim![/u]

Até tu Brutos?

- É uma graça Lily. – eu concordei tentando parecer convincente.

[i] Foi muito convincente. Até eu acreditei que você estava dizendo a verdade, e foi o que me fez ter outra idéia[/i]

- Isso foi à coisa mais gay que já vi! – disse o Sirius fazendo uma careta. – Vamos lá ruiva... Abra a boca... – disse o Sirius se aproximando da Lily com um frasquinho na mão vaga.

- Nem morta! – ela disse virando a cara.

- Eu tomo no lugar dela. – eu disse no instante que o Sirius começou a fazer cócegas na Lily e ela abriu a boca para rir.

- Não é que as coisas estão ficando interessantes? – disse o Sirius largando a Lily.

- Então, vai deixá-la em paz? – eu perguntei ignorando o comentário dele.

- Te dou a opção de escolha Pontas... – disse o Sirius pegando mais um frasquinho. – Você pode escolher qual dessas poções ela vai tomar. – ele disse sorrindo e mostrando os dois frasquinhos. – O legal é que você não é muito bom em poções e não sabe que poções eu tenho aqui.

- Mas a Lily sabe... – eu disse.

- Mas a Lily não vai dizer nada. – disse o Sirius antes de lançar um feitiço silenciador na ruivinha.

Olhei para a Lily meio que pedindo ajuda, mas ela fez a maior cara de triste para mim, acho que disse que não pode ajudar.

- Você tem menos de um minuto para escolher, ou quem escolhe sou eu.

- E se eu me recusar a tomar?

- Não se esqueça que tenho suas melhores armas: sua ruiva e sua varinha. Qual é mais importante para você? Eu posso quebrar a varinha ou machucar a ruiva.

- Você não seria capaz de nada disso... – eu disse sem certeza

- Não se esqueça que o sangue dos Black corre nas minhas veias. – respondeu o Sirius com a voz enigmática.

- Não vou deixar você fazer nada... – eu disse na mesma hora.

- Quero só ver... – ele disse rindo debochadamente.

Na hora que eu dei um passo a frente à Lily fez eu não com a cabeça.

- Certo... Vou escolher a poção... – e disse indo mais perto dos frascos.

Olhei para a Lily pedindo ajuda com as poções, mas o Sirius se colocou na frente tirando meu campo de visão com a Lily.

- Você não faz idéia de que poções têm aí. – disse o Sirius rindo.

- Que tal um acordo? – eu propus.

- Qual? – o Sirius se mostrou interessado.

- Te ajudamos a se vingar dos outros se revelar o que tem nas poções. – eu propus quem sabe desse certo.

- Que tal vocês me ajudarem e eu revelar uma das poções? – propôs o Sirius.

Proposta ruim para nós, mas melhor do que não saber nada.

Olhei para a Lily para ver se ela concordava. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Acordo fechado! – eu disse confirmando o trato.

- Certo. Boa escolha. – disse Sirius feliz da vida. – Escolha um frasco que digo o que tem nele.

Fiquei olhando para a Lily enquanto ia pegar frasco, ela meio que fez que não quando eu fui pegar um deles, então peguei o outro e ela sorriu.

- Boa escolha! Claro que a ruiva ajudou, mas foi uma boa escolha. – disse o Sirius sorrindo. – Essa poção vai deixar a pessoa sem conseguir falar durante vinte e quatro horas. – disse o Sirius indicando o frasco na minha mão. – Quem tomará esse?

- Eu... – comecei, mas a Lily fez que não com a cabeça. – A Lily toma. – eu disse sem escolha.

- Que pena. Seria muito bom ver você sem conseguir falar o dia inteiro. – disse o Sirius pegando a poção da minha mão para dar para a Lily.

- Não vou poder nem escutar a voz dela antes da poção? – eu disse chateado.

- Claro que não. E aí está a graça! – respondeu o Sirius antes de dar a poção para a Lily. Como se sente ruiva? – e soltou as cordas.

Ela fez um OK com a mão para nós.

- Só falta você tomar a sua poção Pontinhas... – disse o Sirius sorrindo – E a Lily me doar um fio de cabelo dela...

- Fio de cabelo? – perguntei confuso enquanto a Lily se afastava do Sirius com receio.

- Não adianta fugir ruivinha... Só quero um fiozinho... Nem vai doer! – disse o Sirius me ignorando e indo atrás da Lily que se escondeu atrás de mim.

- Ei! Para que quer um fio de cabelo dela? – perguntei quando a Lily me segurou pela camisa se escondendo em minhas costas.

- Para colocar na poção... – respondeu o Sirius na maior cara de pau.

- Não é uma polissuco, não é? – perguntei preocupado.

- Seu namorado é burro! – disse o Sirius balançando a cabeça negativamente para a Lily.

Ela mexeu os lábios querendo falar alguma coisa bem séria, mas não entendi muito bem, pois o Sirius nos distraiu pegando um fio de cabelo da Lily e ela colocou a mão na cabeça fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Deve ter doido! – eu disse vendo a cara da Lily.

Ela disse que sim com a cabeça.

- Aqui está a poção... Beba! - Disse o Sirius me entregando à poção.

- Olha lá o que você vai fazer... – eu disse pensativo olhando para a poção.

A Lily pegou a poção e enfiou na minha boca revirando os olhos.

- Até a Lily já cansou de você reclamando da poção.

- Agora que eu já tomei essa coisa posso saber o que é? – perguntei emburrado.

- Uma veritaserum um pouco diferente. – respondeu o Sirius com um sorriso gigante nos lábios.

- Diferente como? – perguntei preocupado.

- Você tomou uma poção da verdade que só não funciona quando for para falar alguma coisa da Lily. – respondeu o Sirius sorrindo.

- Não entendi! – eu disse confuso.

A Lily ergueu as mãos para o alto com uma cara de tédio.

- Acho que ela está me zoando! – eu afirmei olhando a cena.

- Ela está te zoando... – respondeu o Sirius rindo.

A Lily concordou na hora.

- Tudo que você quiser falar para a Lily e com a Lily a poção não vai funcionar... – explicou o Sirius.

- E posso saber o porquê disso agora? – perguntei ainda sem entender.

[u] Mas como é lerdo![/u]

Não sou lerdo!

_[i] Ele é um veado lerdo![/i]_

Engraçadinho

- Para você não ter a chance de se declarar pela milésima vez e a Lily se estressar... Vai ser bem mais divertido você não mentindo para ninguém só para a Lily. – disse o Sirius rindo como louco.

- Não achei graça! – eu disse emburrado.

- Mas eu achei! – disse o Sirius ainda rindo.

- E lá vamos nós três enfrentarmos o longo dia! – eu disse abrindo aporta para um homem vestido de mulher (Sirius), uma muda (Lily), e um azarado que só fala a verdade (eu).

Fomos para a mesa do café da manha e nos encontramos com o resto da turma que ria sem parar, no mínimo estavam rindo da cara do Sirius.

- Estamos vendo que o Tiago salvou a Lily. – disse o Remo se segurando para não rir.

A Lily fez um gesto com a mão dizendo "mais ou menos"

- Como assim mais ou menos? - perguntou a Lene quase engasgando com o suco.

- Ela está sem voz. – eu respondi me sentando.

- Lily Evans não dará um grito com ninguém hoje? – perguntou o Remo zombeiro – Vai chover!

A Lily mostrou a língua para o Remo, e acreditem foi uma cena muito engraçada e nem eu e nem o Sirius nos agüentamos e começamos a rir.

Apesar de que o salão estava rindo da cara do Sirius, a Lily nem se importou, só conjurou uma seta cor da rosa de estrelinhas na cabeça do Sirius. Foi uma cena quase de desenho animado, aquela seta ridícula e rosa na cabeça dele fazendo o salão inteiro cair na gargalhada.

Só quero ver como vai ser na próxima aula... Transfigurações... A Minerva vai xingar todo mundo... A Lily sem falar, o Sirius de mulher, e se ela me perguntar alguma coisa e eu dizer a verdade... Xiii... Não vai dar certo...

[u] Irá ser a aula mais engraçada a história de Hogwarts![/u]

_[i]Exagerado!!![/i]_

Ele quis dizer a pior aula de Hogwarts!

Logo após a sessão risos no café da manhã fomos direto para a aula da Minerva:

- Bom dia, abram o livro na pagina 59 e Evans pode começar lendo. – disse a professora assim que se transformou de gata para mulher.

- Professora a minha querida ruivinha acordou sem voz, acho que ela está até com alguma inflamação na garganta! – eu disse de imediato.

- Pensei que ele só falaria a verdade hoje! – ouvi a Marlene cochichar com o Sirius.

- E pode mentir se for com relação à Lily. – explicou o Sirius.

- Que mancada! – disse a Lene triste.

- Eu tinha que me vingar. E não pense que você vai escapar.

- Já que a senhorita Marlene está tão a fim de falar, pode ler no lugar da senhorita Evans, e na minha aula não aceito esse tipo de brincadeiras senhor Black. O senhor está suspenso da minha aula e cumprirá detenção hoje à noite.

- Eu mato vocês! – o Sirius disse se levantando emburrado da sala, mas foi inevitável começar a rir, sorte que eu não fui o primeiro.

- Do que esta rindo senhor Pettigrew? Quer cumprir detenção com seu colega? – perguntou a Minerva nervosa para o Pedro que parou de rir na mesma hora.

A aula fui muito cansativa... A Lily ficou fazendo exercícios comigo, mas como ela não podia falar e não estamos tão bons em feitiços não verbais eu quase que fiz o trabalho sozinho.

_[u][i]É para você aprender a não me deixar sem voz mais![/i][/u]_

Reclamou a Lily em um pedaço de papel quando estávamos saindo da aula e eu estava reclamando pela décima vez que estava cansado.

Bom vou parar de narrar o dia por aí... Sabem foi bem cansativo ficar dizendo a verdade toda hora, e a Lily sempre que queria falar alguma coisa enfiava um caderno na nossa cara com alguma coisa escrita, até a Lene se estressou:

- Dá para parar com essa droga de caderno? Na próxima eu jogo fora! – gritou ela assim que chegamos ao salão comunal, fazendo os poucos presentes nos observarem.

- Calma Lene! – pedi vendo a Lily ficando vermelha.

_[u][i]Se eu pudesse falar eu... arg![/i][/u]_

- Vamos deitar Lily, assim esse tormento termina logo. – eu sugeri.

- Não vão se deitar antes do Tiago se declarar formalmente a Lily. Você está com uma veritaserum temos que aproveitar. –disse o Remo.

- Já pensei nisso. Não vai adiantar. Ela não vai acreditar. A poção não funciona com ela. – eu expliquei chateado enquanto a Lily dava de ombros.

- Só irá funcionar com a Lily se a própria fizer a pergunta. – disse o Remo pensativo.

- Escreva aí Lily. Pergunte para o Tiago se ele te ama e finalmente você vai escutar e acreditar que é verdade. – disse a Marlene empolgada.

A Lily revirou os olhos entediada e se jogou deitando no sofá na minha frente.

- Já vi que isso foi um não! – disse a Lene emburrada.

- Não adiantaria. Ela teria que falar com a própria boca... Temos que dar um jeito dessa poção da Lily não funcionar. Ninguém sabe como tirar o efeito? – perguntou o Remo ainda pensativo.

- Eu nem ao menos sabia que dava para fazer isso com uma veritaserum. – eu admiti sem querer.

- E mais uma confissão comprometedora de Tiago Potter! – brincou a Lene.

- Odeio essa droga de poção! – reclamei.

- Também... Quem não odiaria a poção depois de admitir para a sua ex que nunca a amou de verdade e que só estava com ela por que estava entediado. Aliás, aquele tapa deve ter doido muito. – disse a Lene se segurando para não rir e se lembrando da cena que tinha acontecido mais cedo.

- Ela não tinha nada que perguntar uma coisa dessas... – eu reclamei.

_[u][i]Você é um mentiroso! Foi bem feito o tapa![/i][/u]_

- Vejo que alguém aqui está com ciúmes... – comentou a Lene fingindo estar distraída e falando consigo mesma.

- E eu vejo que alguém mais vai apanhar se continuar falando a verdade. – disse o Remo para a Lene.

- Só porque o Tiago levou um belo tapa hoje cedo por falar a verdade? – brincou a Lene.

- O tapa doeu sabiam? – eu perguntei emburrado.

- Mas era para doer... Você disse para a sua ex que estava com ela por que estava entediado e precisava se distrair com alguma coisa... Queria que a menina fizesse o que? Te beijasse? – perguntou a Lene.

- Não seria má idéia... Aliás, quem mandou ela perguntar uma coisa idiota dessas sabendo que eu estava com uma veritaserum? – perguntei tentando me justificar, mas não deu certo.

-Ela perguntou justamente porque você não poderia mentir. – respondeu o Remo.

- O tapa foi maravilhoso, ficou até marcado os dedinhos da pequena loirinha... – disse a Lene simulando um tapa.

- Põe pequena loira nisso. Não sei como você conseguiu ficar com uma menina do segundo ano, e detalhe, ela estava no primeiro quando vocês estavam juntos. – reclamou o Remo.

- Por isso mesmo... A coitada não conhecia a fama do Tiago. – rebateu a Lene me difamando.

- Ela que me deu mole! Eu não precisei ir atrás dela... – eu reclamei em minha defesa.

- Como se todos já não soubessem que o Tiago fica com outras para esquecer a ruiva. – reclamou o Rabicho.

- Cala a boca Rabicho! – eu reclamei.

- Ouviu só Lily? Isso foi uma confissão formal do maroto mais desligado... Se o Pedro percebeu que o Tiago te ama, por que você não pode? – perguntou a Lene nada discreta.

_[i][u]Vocês são uns bobões![/u][/i]_

- Não somos! – respondemos ao ler o recadinho da Lily.

A ruiva mostrou a língua, deu um tchau com a mão e saiu rumo ao salão dos monitores.

- Vou imitá-la... Amanhã teremos a festa do pijama e vamos dormir beeeem tarde! – eu comentei com um enorme sorriso.

- Bem lembrado! - disse o Remo já se levantando para ir dormir.

- Vou ficar mais um pouco. - disse a Lene vendo que nós dois olhávamos para ela. - Tenho coisas a resolver. - concluiu vendo que estávamos desconfiados.

- De boa noite ao Sirius por mim. - eu disse, mas juro que não era a minha intenção.

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei em cima da hora e para a minha alegria eu já conseguia mentir. Assim que sai do quarto dei de cara com a Lily escrevendo um bilhete.

- Não recuperou a voz ainda? – perguntei confuso.

- Graças a Merlin minha bela voz está de volta. Estava escrevendo isso para você! – ela disse jogando o bilhete fora.

- Era uma carta de amor? Eu nunca recebi uma feita por você... – eu brinquei.

- E nunca vai receber... – ela disse irritada, mas logo voltou ao normal. – Era para avisar que teremos reunião de monitores chefes hoje de noite.

- Mas e a festa? – perguntei chateado.

- Começara sem nós. Só chegaremos um pouco mais tarde. – ela respondeu já pegando a mochila.

- Já sabe onde irá ser a reunião?

- Sala de poções... – ela respondeu entediada – Pelo que o Victor falou, foi à vez dos sonserinos escolherem o lugar.

- Você ainda fala com aquele idiota? – eu deixei escapar irritado.

- Ele é um idiota que serve para alguma coisa! – ela respondeu antes de sair levemente vermelha da sala. Será que foi algum tipo de indireta?

_[i]Sempre é![/i]_

Nem sempre...

Fui tomar meu café tentando não pensar no que a Lily me disse. Sério, fiquei sem entender.

_[i] O que não é novidade... Você deveria ser loiro... Tão burrinho![/i]_

Não me compare ao Malfoy... Aquele loiro aguado... Sou moreno com muito orgulho!

[u] Eu sou loiro e não sou burro... Olha o preconceito![/u]

_[i] Como o Remo é modesto...[/i]_

[u] Obrigado![/u]

Ignorando mais uma das brigas marotas e voltando a minha história:

Depois do café fomos direto para a aula de DCAT, a melhor aula do castelo, ou seria se eu não tivesse feito grupo com o Sirius incluído nele!

_[i] Que injustiça... Eu é que ajudei o grupo![/i]_

Você só atrapalhou.

_[i] Como bom amigo não vou deixar você mentir para tantos leitores... Eu sou o melhor da turma e não precisa ser modesto quanto a isso...[/i]_

Ignorando mais um ataque da pessoa mais modesta e verdadeira da Terra e voltando a minha narrativa:

_[i] Porque será que você sempre ignora as minhas verdades?[/i]_

Será que é porque não são verdade?

_[i] Mas é claro que são...[/i]_

Não vou discutir!

O grupo de DCAT era de quatro pessoas e não sei ao certo, mas o Sirius deu um jeito de ficarmos apenas a Lily, ele e eu, afinal tínhamos número impar na sala e um grupo seria mesmo de três pessoas.

_[i] Eu sei que sou demais! [/i]_

Ignorando o Sirius novamente...

Começamos o trabalho normalmente, nossa tarefa era camuflar alguns objetos e um ao outro, não era tão difícil se o Sirius não tivesse parado o trabalho na metade para falar do seu plano de vingança.

- Já sei como vou me vingar do Remo e da Lene, e vocês dois vão ajudar.

- Não quero me envolver com isso. – respondeu a Lily mudando o cabelo do Sirius.

- Vamos lá ruiva... Você está me devendo uma...

- Não estou. Já tomei aquela poção. Você não faz idéia de como é ficar sem voz um dia inteiro. – ela reclamou aborrecida.

- Pare de reclamar... Quando vocês escutarem a minha idéia... – disse o Sirius misterioso.

- Então fale logo porque você está atrapalhando o trabalho, Almofadinhas. Melhor, fale depois.

- Sem chance... Preciso que os dois me ajudem durante o almoço. – respondeu o Sirius na mesma hora.

- Não dá Sirius. Eu tenho que passar algumas coisas para o Potter. – disse a Lily após alguns segundos.

- Pensei que você tivesse uma desculpa melhor, desde quando Lily Evans preferiria ficar ao lado do Pontas ao me ajudar? – perguntou o Sirius convencido.

- Desde do momento que ficamos íntimos. – eu respondi abraçando a Lily pelos ombros, e ela nem me bateu.

- Não era para contar agora Tiago! Já disse que era para ficar só entre nós até que eu me acostumasse com a idéia. – respondeu ela parecendo nervosa e me abraçando pela cintura, e que abraço quente e gostoso!

- Mas pensei que Sirius pudesse saber Lily... – eu disse parecendo chateado.

- Mas o Sirius vai acabar contando para os outros marotos, e logo todos vão estar sabendo. – reclamou a Lily.

Foi nessa hora que percebi a cara de espanto enorme do Sirius, os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta faziam contraste com o cabelo arrumado.

- Ele não vai contar... Confio nele... Que tal um encontro mais tarde, só nós dois? – eu perguntei. Afinal, não custava arriscar, quem sabe ela nem perceba e aceite.

- Não tente me enrolar... – ela disse no momento seguinte me soltando. – Não vou sair com você Potter! – ela completou fazendo o Sirius mudar de espantado para confuso.

- Vocês não vão me enganar falando que estão juntos... – disse o Sirius se recompondo.

- Já enganamos Sirius, mas diga logo o que você quer e vamos terminar esse trabalho – respondeu a Lily abraçando o Sirius pelo ombro.

- Senhorita Evans decida com qual dos dois você quer namorar, mas vão namorar fora da minha sala. – disse o professor.

A turma explodiu em risos e a Lily de vergonha. Ela foi passando de rosa para vermelha e roxa em instantes. Logo eu tive que lhe buscar água.

Depois desse incidente Sirius e eu tivemos que terminar o trabalho sozinhos, pois a Lily já não estava mais em condições e foi tomar uma água com açúcar (acho que foi isso que ela disse que iria fazer), para melhorar.

Lily e eu passamos o intervalo longe da turma, pois estávamos por incrível que pareça tentando ajudar o Sirius com a vingança dele... Mas até que foi divertido, para não estragar a surpresa, vou contar só um pedaço, a pessoa que esta envolvida que vocês vão saber mais tarde eu vou chamar de bombom. Ok?

- Olha ali Tiago. Vamos... – me disse a Lily me puxando pelo braço.

- Com foi mesmo que o Sirius nos convenceu disso? – perguntei antes de ir atrás do bombom.

Fizemos o bombom parar para conversar:

- Já tem uma resposta? – perguntou a Lily. (É que havíamos mandado uma coruja falando o que queríamos para encurtar a conversa e ninguém escutar).

- Não sei ainda. – respondeu bombom.

- Você vai gostar. – eu disse com uma voz bem sexy, mas logo tirei a pose e fingi estar entretido com algumas pedras quicando no lago porque a Lily me olhou de um jeito...

- Vai ser divertido. Vai ter comida de graça, marotos pagando micos, essas coisas... – disse a Lily sorrindo sedutoramente.

_[i] Sedutoramente?[/i]_

Para min era!

Agora que já deixei todos os leitores curiosos eu posso pular um pedaço daquele dia e ir direto para a parte que interessa, quando a reunião dos monitores estava no final:

- Ainda acho melhor fazermos do jeito que... – estava falando o Ranhoso quando eu o interrompi.

- Vamos parar com essa discussão chata Ranhoso. Todos aqui temos mais o que fazer. Somos seis contra dois nessa decisão. Já estamos acertados. – eu respondi já cansado.

- E quem te nomeou líder Potter? – perguntou o Seboso irritadinho.

- Eu o nomeei. Alguma coisa contra Snape? – perguntou a Lily se colocando em minha defesa.

- Não acredito que vai ficar do lado do Potter... – começou o Ranhoso a reclamar com a Lily.

- Até eu já cansei. Já está decidido. A maioria venceu. Vamos mudar logo o cabeçalho do relatório dos professores. Isso não é uma coisa que deveria ter demorado tanto a decidir. – reclamou o Victor.

- Reunião encerrada por hoje monitores. Já tivemos brigas demais por uma única noite. – disse o professor de poções vendo eu e o Victor nos estranharmos e a Lily com o Snape.

Logo em seguida todos nos levantamos, exceto a Lily que já estava de pé, que lindo ela me defendendo.

_[i] Que gay você falando uma coisa dessas em publico![/i]_

Não perturbe!

- Vamos logo Tiago. Temos mais o que fazer. – disse a Lily me puxando pelo braço, mas quando estávamos saindo da sala o Victor puxou ela pelo braço.

- Você sabe que eu fiz aquilo por você... – ele disse

- Aquilo o que Victor? – perguntou a Lily.

- Aquilo de defender o Potter. – respondeu o Victor meio chateado.

- Me desculpe Victor, mas tenho uns assuntos para tratar com o Potter ainda hoje e estou caindo de sono. Conversamos outro dia. – respondeu a Lily bocejando.

- Amanhã pode ser? – ele perguntou insistindo no assunto.

- Claro. Logo cedo no café da manhã. – ela respondeu com um sorriso fraco e logo nos afastamos.

- Se está com tanto sono assim eu posso... – comecei.

- Não estou com sono Potter, só disse aquilo para que ele saísse do meu pé. – respondeu a Lily ainda de mãos dadas comigo. Acho que ela nem havia percebido esse detalhe ainda.

- Temos que passar na cozinha ou os marotos iriam fazer isso? – eu perguntei para distraí-la.

- Até onde eu me lembro o Sirius iria dar um "jeitinho" na comida. – respondeu a Lily rindo distraída. – Vamos pegar o bombom? – ela perguntou após parar de rir.

- Vamos. Já até estamos atrasados.

Fomos conversando sobre a reunião e sobre a festa do pijama até chegarmos ao salão comunal e nos encontrarmos com o bombom lendo um livro.

- Pensei que vocês tinham desistido! – disse o bombom fechando o livro ao nos ver.

- Acha que iramos desistir depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos para te convencer? Nem pensar. – eu disse rindo.

- Vocês finalmente fizeram as pazes e estão juntos? – perguntou bombom apontando para as nossas mãos que ainda estavam seladas.

A Lily ficou vermelha e logo soltou a mão.

- Vamos entrar então? Temos que trocar de roupa ainda... – ela disse indo na frente.

- Galera,trouxemos uma convidada especial. Turma, essa é Ninfadora Tonks... A priminha do Sirius. – eu apresentei quando entramos no salão dos monitores e vimos à turma toda lá.

Certo os nossos sofás haviam sumido e as poltronas também. No chão haviam muitos colchões grudados uns nos outros e em um canto havia a nossa mesinha de centro com muita coisa gostosa de comer.

Eu fui direto para o meu quarto tomar um banho e colocar meu pijama, e vi que a Lily fez a mesma coisa.

Minutos depois eu já estava indo para a festa com minha calça de moletom e o peito nu, acho que a Lily vai gostar.

[u] Convencido![/u]

Nem um pouco!

Sentei-me ao lado do Sirius para conversar com ele enquanto a Lene arrumava o som e o Remo estava conversando com a Tonks. Será que sai alguma coisa daqueles dois enrolados? O Remo é muito parado!

[u] Não sou parado. Você que é adiantado![/u]

- Pelo visto o Remo está irritadíssimo comigo! – disse o Sirius feliz da vida observando o Remo olhar de canto de olho para nós.

- Pensei que era essa a sua intenção. Fazer ele ficar sem graça com a Tonks. – eu disse confuso.

- E era. Estou tão feliz... Ele esta perdido. Ele gosta dela, mas por causa desse complexo de inferioridade dele ele não consegue tomar uma atitude. Isso é muito divertido. – disse o Sirius sorrindo abertamente.

- Não quero nem ver o que me espera! – disse a Lene se aproximando de nós após observar o casal.

- Não se preocupe Lenezinha. Você é a minha preferida... Nunca faria nada de mais com você! – respondeu o Sirius cinicamente.

- Espero mesmo. – respondeu ela séria. – Vamos dançar? – perguntou ela de repente para mim.

O Sirius fechou a cara e não disse nada.

- Seria um prazer Lene. – eu respondi me levantando.

- Você me paga por isso. – o Sirius disse pelo canto da boca para que a Marlene não escutasse.

- Não adianta mentir para o Tiago Six. – disse a Lene, pelo que entendi ela não entendeu o que o Sirius disse, pois era uma mentira, mas escutou.

Dancei alguns poucos minutos com a Lene, por que logo a minha deusa saiu do quarto, ou melhor, colocou a cabeça para fora.

- Lene! Preciso de ajuda! – ela disse chorona.

- E para que seria? – perguntou a Lene ainda dançando comigo.

- Vem aqui! – chamou a Lily.

- Fala Lily! – pediu a Lene.

- Preciso de um pijama seu emprestado. – disse a ruiva manhosa.

- E onde foi parar aquela sua camisola linda? – perguntou a Lene sorrindo discretamente para mim.

- Não vou usá-la. Preciso de alguma coisa mais longa... Você me deveria me entender. – completou a Lily vendo que a Lene usava uma linda camisola rosa até os joelhos, e com um lindo decote.

_[i] Lindo, mas o decote não é para você![/i]_

E temos um cachorro com ciúmes na sala!

[_i] Não é ciúme![i]_

[u]Vamos fingir que acreditamos Almofadinhas![/u]

Voltando a maravilhosa cena da Lily:

- Venha logo e pare de frescura. Os meninos não mordem.

- Só se você quiser. – acrescentou o Sirius o outro lado.

- Tira os olhos seu cachorro pulguento. – eu disse na hora que a Lily saiu do quarto revelando aquele lindo traje que eu já havia visto poucas vezes.

- Tirem os olhos os dois! – disse a Lene tampando as minhas vistas rindo.

- Certo. Parem com a graça. É o único pijama que tenho e minha "querida" amiga não quis me emprestar outro. – reclamou a Lily.

- Mas a camisola é linda Lílian. – disse a Tonks sorrindo.

- Concordo. - Eu disse de imediato.

- Este é justamente o problema Tonks. – reclamou a Lily olhando para mim a invés da Tonks.

- Pare de reclamar da sua roupa. Olha a da Tonks. – disse a Lene rindo.

- O que tem de mais na minha roupa? – perguntou a Tonks surpresa.

- Além de fazer o Aluado babar nela? – perguntou o Sirius maldosamente.

A menina ficou rubra e vi a Lily e a Lene segurarem o riso.

- Ele não está babando Almofadinhas... Não exagere. Ele está disfarçando muito bem a vontade da agarrar a moça. – eu acrescentei fazendo agora o casal queimar a face de tão vermelhos que ficaram.

- Parem com isso. A coitada ficou sem graça. – reclamou a Lily tentando ficar séria. – Não ligue Tonks. Eles são assim mesmo.

- Daí para pior. – reclamou a Lene.

- Você não viu nada. – disse o Sirius misterioso piscando o olhou direito para a pobre priminha.

- O que estamos fazendo quietos? – perguntou o Pedro.

- Está tentando resistir à comida Pedrinho? – brinquei sabendo que era verdade.

- Melhor fazer alguma coisa para se distrair do que virar um balão. – disse ele dando de ombros.

- Já que quer se distrair você vai dançar comigo. – disse a Lily no mesmo instante.

Dessa história eu não gostei. Dançar com o Pedro? Ela preferiu o Pedro a mim.

- Qualquer uma preferiria outro a não ser você! – brincou o Remo do outro lado do salão rindo da minha cara de bobo.

- Vamos ver Aluado. – eu disse levemente irritado, mas já tendo uma idéia. – Vamos dançar Tonks? – perguntei e sem esperar resposta já puxei a garota para a nossa pista de dança improvisada.

- Tuché! – disse o Sirius que agora era o único sentado, já que o Remo havia se levantado para dançar com a Marlene. – Fiquei sem par. Tínhamos que ter chamado mais meninas.

- Já basta ter que agüentar essa doida da Lene. Ninguém merece mais uma. – reclamou a Lily cinicamente.

- Mas seria tão bom ter mais meninas no grupo. Não é muito legal só ter homens aqui.

- E eu sou o que? Um homem barbado? – perguntou a Lene parando repentinamente de dançar e conseguindo derrubar o Remo. – Desculpa Reminho! – disse ela embaraçada o ajudando a ficar de pé novamente.

- Você é a menina mais gata que conheço Lene, então não conta.

- Posso saber por que não conta? – perguntou a Lene ficando nervosa.

- Que tal pararmos de dançar e irmos comer? – sugeriu a Lily tentando parar a briga inutilmente.

- Que tal jogo da verdade? – perguntei vendo se o Sirius desistia da briga.

- Por que Black? – insistiu a Lene.

- Por que você não é uma garota beijável! – mentiu ele.

- Diga a verdade ou não teremos um dialogo aqui. Esqueceu-se que eu não posso escutar as suas mentiras? – perguntou ela já irritada cruzando os braços na altura no peito.

- Por que você não aceita dançar comigo! – disse o Sirius cortando a briga.

Boa decisão. Aquela briga não iria dar boa coisa.

[u] Brigas nunca dão boa coisa..[/u]

Às vezes até que dão!

- Não dancei com você porque você não pediu! – disse a Lene ficando calma.

- Aceita dançar comigo Marlene? – perguntou o Sirius fazendo uma reverência.

- Com prazer. – respondeu a moça feliz da vida.

- Vou parar um pouco Pedro. Dança com o Potter. – disse a Lily vendo o Remo e a Tonks dançando.

Muito engraçado o Remo dançando com alguém. Ele tenta se afastar o máximo da Tonks e ela tenta inutilmente chegar mais perto.

- Sinto muito Rabicho. Tenho outros planos do que dançar com você, mas já que você quer se distrair, você pode ir buscar mais cerveja. – eu disse querendo ficar a sós com a Lily.

- Já vou! – disse o Pedro normalmente antes de sair do salão dos monitores sentido quarto dos marotos.

Aproximei-me da Lily e me sentei ao lado dela perto da mesa de doces.

- Pensei que a festa já iria acabar. – comentou a Lily assim que me sentei.

- Sorte que o Sirius retomou a consciência no momento certo, e com uma boa desculpa. – eu disse aliviado.

- Acha que o Remo vai tomar uma atitude com a Tonks hoje? – perguntou a Lily olhando profundamente nos meus olhos. Ela parecia querer ver alguma coisa que nem eu mesmo enxergava.

- Dificilmente. Ele é tímido de mais para isso.

- E quanto a Lene e ao Sirius?

- Pior ainda. Dois teimosos, mas podemos ajudar. – eu sugeri.

- E como pretende fazer isso?

- As pessoas ficam mais vulneráveis quando estão com sono. – eu respondi sorrindo.

- Já entendi o recado. Pode deixar. Te ajudo! Quem sabe os dois dormindo "juntos" não dêem algum resultado! – disse a Lily sorrindo para mim também.

- Pelo que entendi, o Sirius separou um cantinho só para o Remo e a Tonks... Ele disse que é parte da vingança dele. Muita maldade ficar torturando o Remo deste jeito.

- Às vezes acho que o Sirius só tenta ajudar, mas o jeito dele ajudar não é muito confiável. – comentou a Lily.

- Pode até ser. – eu disse observado o Sirius e a Lene dançando.

- Só esta caixa está bom Pontas? – perguntou o Pedro entrando novamente no salão.

- Está ótimo. – eu disse tentando parecer feliz por ele ter voltado com as cervejas, mas tinha ficado irritado por ter interrompido a minha conversa com a Lily.

A Lily sorriu para o Pedro que foi colocar a caixa de cerveja no canto.

- Vamos dançar Lil? – perguntei esperançoso.

- Vamos, mas... – ela disse pegando a varinha e mudando a música de lenta para agitada. – Assim é bem melhor. – ela disse vendo os casais na pista de separarem e começarem a dançar novamente só que mais afastados.

- Você é bem esperta! Viu que não iria resistir a mim. – eu disse zoando.

- Como foi que adivinhou? – ela me respondeu rindo e me puxando para dançar.

_[i] A Lily ultimamente está tomando muito o controle à situação. Você está perdendo a moral Pontas![/i]_

Se eu responder iria ser uma coisa não muito educada, então prefiro ficar quieto.

Ficamos dançando mais algum tempo foi quando eu vi um sorriso surgindo nos lábios do Sirius e a música parou de tocar.

- Por que parou a música Six? - perguntou a Lily estranhando a atitude do nosso amigo.

- Tive uma ótima idéia Lily! - respondeu o Sirius misteriosamente.

- Então faça logo... - eu reclamei levemente irritado por não estar mais dançando com a Lily.

- Vamos jogar alguma coisa! - sugeriu o Sirius.

- Mas o que Almofadinhas? Não me venha com jogo da verdade que eu não jogo! - disse o Remo estranhamente.

- Pare de frescura Remo. O que tem de mais em um joguinho da verdade? - perguntou o Sirius inocentemente.

- O que tem de mais? Jogo da verdade com marotos? Isso é fácil de responder... Vocês além de usarem castigos maldosos, vocês usam veritaserum. - reclamou a Lily na mesma hora entrando em defesa do amigo Aluado.

- Não é bem assim Lilyzinha... - respondeu o Sirius com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Não adianta fazer essa cara. Comigo ela não dá certo. - respondeu à ruiva rindo.

- Vamos galera... Vai ser divertido! - insistiu o Sirius.

- Sem poção da verdade? - propôs a Lene.

- Mas essa seria a parte legal! - reclamou o Sirius.

- Não vou deixar você se vingar de mim com um jogo desses Six. - disse a Lene já entendendo a jogada do cachorro.

O Sirius fechou a cara e não disse nada.

- Vamos ou não jogar o jogo da verdade? - perguntei quando o silencio se fez presente.

- Eu não jogo... - respondeu a Lily emburrada.

- E posso saber o por quê? - perguntou o Sirius com a cara fechada.

- Porque eu tenho certeza que vocês vão usar isso para perguntar alguma coisa indecente para ajudar o amigo de vocês a me colocar na lista idiota dele. - respondeu a Lily.

- Que lista idiota? - eu perguntei sem entender.

- Como se você não soubesse que ela está falando das suas saídas noturnas... - revidou o Remo.

- Mas fazem dois anos que eu parei com isso... - eu disse chateado.

- Mas ela ainda não se deu por vencida. - disse a Lene rindo.

- Gente! Não estávamos decidindo de iríamos jogar jogo da verdade? - perguntou o Sirius interrompendo a discussão.

- Todos já aceitaram. - disse a Tonks feliz da vida.

- Eu não jogo. Mas podem jogar... Eu fico assistindo. - disse a Lily sorrindo e se sentando no chão, acho que ela estava esperando que nós sentássemos e começássemos a jogar.

- Não vamos jogar sem você Lilyzinha. - disse o Sirius com aquela cara de cachorro dele.

_[i]Cara de cachorro, mas que nenhuma mulher resiste![/i]_

- Então vamos inventar outra coisa para fazer? Que tal um filme? - perguntou a Lily empolgada.

- Acho que você não entendeu Lil... Você vai jogar ou não jogamos... - disse o Sirius.

- Entendi muito bem... Então ninguém vai jogar Six meu querido. - disse a Lily toda cínica, mas mesmo cínica ela ainda continua linda.

[u] E já começou a melação![/u]

- Vai ser divertido Lil. - insistiu o Remo.

- Sem chance... Vocês sempre usam esses jogos em beneficio próprio. Pensam que não sei que você vai usar isso para ajudar o Potter e para deixar o Remo constrangido? - perguntou a ruivinha deixando o Sirius sem reação por alguns instantes.

- Que idéia mais absurda que você tem sobre nós... - disse ele se fingindo de inocente.

- Marotos são sempre marotos. - disseram a Lene e a Lily juntas em um coro.

- Que idéia mais absurda. Nós somos tão inocentes... - dissemos juntos com a maior cara de inocentes que conseguimos fazer.

E como se todos fossemos retardados começamos a rir feito doidos, todos exceto o Pedro.

- Não entendi a piada. - ele disse confuso.

Após algum tempo rindo a Marlene resolveu voltar ao assunto do jogo:

- É melhor não jogarmos isso hoje. Deixe para outro dia. - disse ela ainda entre poucos risos.

- Mas por quê? - perguntou o Sirius com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Por que você vai usar esse jogo para se vingar de mim... Não sei como vai fazer isso, só sei que vai dar um jeito! - respondeu a Lene.

O Sirius fechou a cara emburrado e não disse nada.

- Pelo visto você acertou. - disse a Tonks rindo da cara do Sirius.

- Então para acabar com esse clima eu tive uma idéia. - eu disse feliz da vida.

- E qual seria? - perguntou o Pedro distraído.

- Que tal um karaokê? - eu perguntei adorando a minha idéia.

- Perfeito. - disseram as meninas pulando de alegria.

- Eu só dou idéias boas. - eu disse convencido.

_[i] Não me conformo que ele admite o quanto é convencido.[/i]_

Tenho que dizer a verdade... Não preciso ficar igual a você que quando mente as mulheres não podem nem ao menos entender a mentira.

_[i] Castigo irritante esse da Minerva![/i]_

- Mas você tem o Karaokê? - perguntou a Tonks confusa.

- Não, mas vamos improvisar. - eu disse feliz da vida. - Lily me arruma uma escova e cabelo.

- Está falando sério? - perguntou a Lily rindo e me olhando estranhamente.

- Muito sério! - eu disse a encarando também sorrindo.

- Vou buscar! - ela disse rindo e saindo em direção ao quarto dela.

Instantes depois a Lily voltou com uma escova de cabelo e um cachecol rosa e outro azul, com aqueles óculos sem lentes, aqueles óculos de plástico que usam em danceterias de trouxas.

- Achei outras coisas legais para zoarmos um pouco. - ela explicou vendo que todos olhavam confusos. - Eu já fui em algumas festas legais com a minha família. - continuou a explicação vendo que todos ainda estavam confusos.

- Nunca pensei que a certinha da Evans gostasse de festas assim. - comentou o Sirius.

- Você não conhece a peça... - brincou a Lene rindo.

Eu peguei a escova da Lily e comecei a cantar para ela todo animado:

-_ [i]Complicada e perfeitinha, você me apareceu. Era tudo que eu queria, estrela da sorte. Quando à noite ela surgia, meu bem, você cresceu... Meu namoro é na folhinha, mulher de fases.[/i] _- A Lily começou a rir e tirou a escova da minha mão cantando o que eu interpretei como uma resposta para a minha música.

- _[i]Safado, cachorro, sem-vergonha, eu dou duro o dia inteiro e você, colchão e fronha[/_i]. - cantou ela rindo e depois todos nós caímos na risada.

- Eu tenho uma que você vai gostar Lily. - eu disse pegando a outra escova que ela tinha na mão, para que cantássemos um dueto. -_ [i]Garota, o que eu faço pra ganhar teu coração? Me diz, o que eu não faço, vou até lamber sabão.[/i]._

_- [I]Sai fora, garoto, nem pensar, você eu passo. Namorar contigo é coisa que eu não faço. Pra você mudar minha cabeça, Ah! Vai ter que rebolar, rebolar, rebolar[/_i] - cantou a Lily rebolando enquanto todos os outros riam da nossa performance.

- _[i]Garota, corta essa, rebolar não fica bem. Se eu lhe der um beijo vai me chamar de meu bem...[/i_] - eu disse fazendo cara de manha e tentando beijar ela.

- [_i]Carinha, eu to fora, é melhor se segurar você não faz o meu tipo, não insista que não dá. Pra você me dar um beijo Ah! Você vai ter que rebolar, rebolar, rebolar[/i_] - ela me empurrou e cantou rebolando novamente ao meu lado.

- _[i]Te dou a minha vida, faço tudo, piso fundo. Enfrento o seu pai, dou bolacha no Ranhoso. Esse jogo duro não vai te levar a nada. Entre eu e o Victor, sou mais eu nessa parada.[/i] -_ eu cantei encenando cada parte da música bati no Sirius em uma parte da música, ficou bem legal.

- _[i]Ah, ah! Vai ter que rebolar. Ah, ah! Vai ter que rebolar.[/i] - c_antamos juntos enquanto todos dançavam conosco, tirando o Pedro que só ria da nossa cara, até o Remo dançou.

- _[i]Garoto atrevido, estou achando que é meu tipo. É tão cara-de-pau, é bobalhão, mas é bonito.[/_i] - a Lily cantou, e eu queria tanto que fosse verdade...

- _[i]Eu to apaixonado e topo o que der e vier. Contigo, com dois tigos e quantos tigos que quiser. Pra alguém nos separar, é ruim Hein! Ah vai ter que rebolar, rebolar, rebolar.[_/i] - eu cantei rindo e rebolando.

- Uhau! - gritou a Lene rindo da minha performance.

- _[i]Aí, também gamei, você é um cara decidido. Já sabe o que quer, fez tudo pra ficar comigo. Não sei o que vi nesse gênio de besteira. Eu pirei de vez nesse maluco, deu bobeira.[/i_] - ela cantou me abraçando e rindo.

- _[i]Ah, ah! Vai ter que rebolar. Ah, ah! Vai ter que rebolar. [/i] - _dançamos e cantamos juntos.

- E! - gritaram todos rindo. - Mais um! - riram imitando um show.

- Obrigado a todos. Agradeço a presença no nosso show. - eu agradeci.

- Convencido! - disse a Lily rindo.

- Agora é a nossa vez! - disse o Sirius puxando a Lene para cima do sofá que estava em um canto da sala.

A Lene e o Sirius cochicharam alguma coisa e sorriram um para o outro.

- Essa música é para vocês: Veado e ruiva. - disse o Sirius.

- Cervo! - eu gritei fazendo todos rirem.

- _[i]Perguntaram para mim se ele ainda gosta dela. Respondi que ele tem ódio, mas ele morre de amor por ela. Hoje os dois estão juntinhos.[_/i] - o Sirius apontou para nós dois - _[i] Amanhã nem sem vêem. Separando e voltando. Eles seguem andando entre tapas e beijos.[/i] _- cantou o Sirius mudando a música para nos zoar.

- _[i]Ele é dela, e ela é dele. E eles sempre querem mais. Se ela manda ele ir embora ele sai lá fora ela chama pra trás.[/i] - _cantou a Lene rindo.

- _[i]Entre tapas e beijos, é ódio é desejo, é sonho é ternura. O casal que se ama até mesmo na cama provoca loucuras[/i] - _cantaram juntos abraçados rindo enquanto a Lily ficava vermelha com a parte que fala da cama.

- _[i] E assim ele vai vivendo, sofrendo e querendo, esse amor doentio, mas se ele falta para ela, seu mundo sem ela também é vazio[/_i] - cantou o Sirius divertido.

Depois os dois cantaram o refrão novamente.

A música acabou com todos rindo da paródia do Sirius.

- Sua vez. - disse o Sirius entregando o "microfone" para o Remo.

- Não vou cantar... Eu canto muito mal! - reclamou o Remo.

- Vai lá Remo! - gritaram as meninas rindo.

- Vou tentar... - ele disse constrangido. - _[i] Meu caminho é cada manhã, não procure saber onde estou. Meu destino não é de ninguém e eu não deixo os meus passos no chão._

_Se você não entende não vê, se não me vê não me entende. Não procure saber onde estou se o meu jeito te surpreende. Se o meu corpo virasse sol, se a minha mente virasse sol, mas só chove, chove. Chove, chove! Se um dia eu pudesse ver meu passado inteiro. E fizesse parar de chover nos primeiros erros. Meu corpo viraria sol, minha mente viraria sol, mas só chove, chove_

_Chove, chove[/i] _- cantou meu amigo Aluado.

- Depois diz que não canta bem! - reclamou a Tonks.

- Já que está falando, você vai ser a próxima. - disse o Remo entregando a escova para a Tonks.

- Eu canto, mas vou precisar das meninas! - ela respondeu fazendo as meninas irem até ela para combinar a música.

- Atenção que essa música é dedicada para nós, mulheres! - disse a Tonks rindo.

- _[i]Let´s go girls! I'm going out tonight. I'm feelin' alright _

_Gonna let it all hang out. Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice. Yeah, I wanna scream and shout [_/i] - cantou a Tonks animada. ([u]Vamos lá garotas! Vou sair à noite,estou me sentindo ótima. Vou deixar tudo de lado! Quero fazer barulho, aumentar de verdade minha voz. Yeah, quero gritar e berrar![/u])

- _[I] No inhibitions make no conditions, get a little outta line. I ain't gonna act politically correct. I only wanna have a good time. The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and... __[/_i] - cantaram a Lily e a Lene juntas. ([u] Sem inibições,sem condições. Sair um pouco da linha. Não vou agir politicamente correto. Só quero me divertir um pouco, pois a melhor coisa de ser mulher é ter pretexto de ter um pouco de diversão e... [/u])

-_ [i]Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady Men's shirts - short skirts Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction _

_Color my hair - do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel _

_Man! I feel like a woman! [/i_] - cantaram as três juntas. ([u] Oh, oh, oh, ficar totalmente maluca,esquecer que sou uma Madame camisas masculinas,mini-saias 

Oh, oh, oh, virar totalmente selvagem,yeah, fazer com estilo 

Oh, oh, oh, entrar na ação, sentir a atração Colorir meu cabelo, fazer o eu quiser. Oh, oh, oh, quero ser livre, yeah, para sentir o que eu sinto. Cara! Me sinto como uma mulher! [/u])

- _[I]The girls need a break - tonight we're gonna take The chance to get out on the town _

_We don't need romance - we only wanna dance We're gonna let our hair hang down [/i_] - a Tonks finalizou a música estilozamente. ([u] As garotas precisam de um tempo hoje vamos agarrar a chance de sair pela cidade. Não precisamos de romance, só queremos dançar. Vamos deixar nossos cabelos escorregar.[/u])

Depois concluíram com mais uma vez o refrão.

- Se empolgaram! - disse o Sirius rindo vendo a Lene rodando o cachecol no alto.

- Só faltou o Pedro. - disse a Tonks descendo do sofá ainda rindo.

- Não vou cantar. Contento-me vendo vocês pagarem mico! - disse o Rabicho.

- Todos cantaram... Só faltou você! - eu disse para ele, mas não adiantou. Ele não cantou nenhuma música.

- Já são três da manhã. O que podemos fazer com o resto da madrugada? - perguntou o Sirius.

- Podemos assistir um filme e ir dormir! - sugeriu o Remo.

- Dormir? Mas não são nem cinco da manhã! - reclamou o Sirius.

- Falei para dormir depois do filme. - repetiu o Remo.

- Filme? Mas não tem TV aqui no castelo. - disse a Tonks desanimada.

- Claro que tem! - disseram os marotos juntos.

- Então o que estão fazendo aqui que não foram buscar a TV? - perguntou a Lily com a mão na cintura.

- Já voltamos! - disse o Sirius.

- Levem a capa! - disse a Lene.

- Eu não ando sem ela. - eu respondi pegando a capa lá no meu quarto.

- Pegaram o mapa? - perguntou a Lily novamente.

- Vou pegar. - disse o Remo rumando para o dormitório masculino.

Minutos depois nos encontramos no quadro da mulher gorda e fomos buscar e TV lá na sala dos professores.

- Qual fantasma está fazendo a ronda hoje de madrugada? - perguntou o Pedro.

- Não tenho idéia, mas logo vamos descobrir. - respondi para o meu amigo rato.

Nos encontramos com o Nick em um corredor, mas ele prometeu não dizer nada. Ele é muito legal. Não vai nos entregar para o diretor!

Pegamos a TV e logo já estávamos de volta ao salão dos monitores e encontramos as meninas paradas.

- O que estão fazendo? - perguntou o Remo quando entrou.

Mas elas fingiram que não tinham escutado.

- Estamos falando com vocês! - disse o Sirius revoltado.

- Acho que elas estão fazendo algum jogo trouxa que não conhecemos. - eu disse colocando a TV em um canto e analisando as meninas.

- Então se eu fizer cócegas elas não vão se importar. - disse o Sirius começando a fazer cócegas na Lene que logo começou a rir. - Agora você pode me contar que brincadeira é essa?

- Você fez eu perder o jogo! - reclamou ela emburrada.

- Mas que jogo é esse? - eu perguntei.

- É estátua. Não pode se mexer nem falar. Quem ficar mais tempo parado ganha! - respondeu a Lene ainda de cara fechada com o Sirius. - Eu estava indo tão bem... Tinha que ser esse palhaço do Sirius para me atrapalhar. - ela reclamou mais uma vez.

- Então quer dizer que elas não podem rir? - perguntei com uma idéia maravilhosa.

- Não! - respondeu a Lene.

- Acho que já sei o que fazer. - eu disse olhando discretamente para o Sirius que começou a rir e entendeu a minha idéia.

Nós dois entramos no meu quarto e logo saímos vestidos com uma roupa bem colada e sexy, colocamos uma música e começamos a fazer um strip.

Vi a Lily revirando os olhos, mas não se moveu, em compensação na hora que tiramos o cinto a Tonks começou a rir.

- Ganhei! - gritou a Lily feliz da vida.

- Não vale. Eles nos atrapalharam. - reclamou a Lene e a Tonks.

- Não quero saber. Podem ir pagando a prenda! - disse a Lily ainda sorrindo.

- Mas Lily... - reclamou a Lene.

- Foi uma aposta. Eu mandei não me desafiarem nesse jogo! - disse a Lily.

Realmente eu não estava entendendo nada daquela história.

_[i] Mas como é burro...Elas apostaram alguma coisa no jogo. Quem perdesse teria que fazer alguma coisa, e pelo visto as meninas não gostaram nada disso![/i]_

Ah!

_[I]Leitores queridos, não liguem para o ataque de burrice do Pontas, ele ainda está aprendendo comigo a ser inteligente.[/i]_

Palhaço!

- O que vocês estão esperando? - perguntou a Lily apresando as meninas.

- Pode mandar eles trocarem de roupa pelo menos? - perguntou a Lene vendo nós dois com aquela roupa de Go-go-Boy.

- Eu sei que sou irresistível, por isso vou trocar de roupa, não quero nenhuma de vocês tendo um ataque do coração por me ver tão lindo assim. - disse o Sirius convencido.

- Lindo e modesto! - disse a Lene rindo.

- Mas nos esperam para pagar a prenda? - perguntei curioso.

- Não se preocupem. Elas vão esperar. - respondeu a Lily com a cara mais maldosa que já vi.

- Você me assusta assim ruiva! - brincou o Remo.

Voltamos em instantes com o nosso pijama.

- Agora podem pagar a prenda! - disse a Lily rindo.

- Nunca mais aposto nada com você! - reclamou a Lene.

- Eu nunca perdi uma aposta! – disse a Lily toda feliz.

A Lene foi em direção ao Sirius e a Tonks na direção do Remo, pararam em frente aos dois, e olharam para a Lily suplicantes:

- Não quer repensar? - perguntou a Tonks.

- Não. Se fosse ao contrário vocês não iriam perdoar. - a respondeu com os braços cruzados. - Estou esperando! - ela apressou as duas novamente.

Foi uma cena bem bizarra! As duas começaram a dançar sensualmente se enroscando nos dois. Vocês precisavam ver a cara do Sirius e do Remo.

Primeiro veio à surpresa, os olhos deixaram a boca abrir com a surpresa, e eu junto, enquanto a Lily ria muito.

Logo em seguida partimos para a cara de quem, está gostando. O Sirius fez a maior cara e safado e agarrou a cintura da Lene começando a dançar junto com ela. Já o Remo ficou vermelho e tentou não olhar a Tonks nos olhos, mas pelo visto foi impossível.

Eu ainda mantinha a boca aberta com surpresa e a Lily ria sem parar quando a coisa mais incrível do mundo aconteceu: o Remo agarrou a Tonks e a beijou. Detalhe: beijou a menina na frente de todos!

A Lene e o Sirius pararam de dançar na mesma hora e a Lily que abriu a boca surpresa dessa vez.

- Demorou! - gritamos o Sirius e eu.

Os dois se separaram envergonhados logo em seguida.

- Vamos ver o filme? - perguntou o Remo na maior cara de pau.

- Deixe-me entender... Você agarra a minha priminha e depois com a maior cara de pau fingi que nada aconteceu? - perguntou o Sirius fingindo estar zangado.

- Priminha é a minha mãe... - brincou a Tonks para mudar o rumo da conversa acreditando que o Sirius estava com raiva.

- Relaxa que ele não está com raiva não. Ele gostou da atitude de vocês... - eu expliquei. Acho que a Tonks já estava ficando sem graça com a brincadeira do Sirius.

- É só brincadeira Tonks... - disse o Sirius abraçando a menina. - Mas não se preocupe, se precisar de alguém para contar isso para a sua mãe eu não me importo... Faz tanto tempo que não falo com a Andrômeda... - disse o Sirius pensativo.

- Que tal trocar o assunto e irmos ver o filme logo? - sugeriu a Lily.

- Ótima idéia. Alguém tem algum filme legal aí? - eu perguntei.

- Eu tenho alguns que minha mãe me mandou pelo correio. - disse a Lily novamente.

- Mas por que sua mãe te mandaria filmes se não podemos ver televisão aqui? - perguntou o Sirius.

- É que a mãe dela pensa que aqui é igual aos colégios internos dos trouxas. - respondeu a Lene.

- Colégio o que? - perguntou o Sirius confuso.

- Deixa para lá... - disse o Remo. - Vamos ver o filme.

A Lily foi ao quarto e trouxe um porta CD lotado de filmes e logo o chão já estava lotado de filme e todos escolhendo alguns filmes.

Demoramos quase meia hora para entrarmos em um acordo de qual filme iríamos assistir: "Para sempre Cinderela", só para que todos saibam, não foi eu que escolhi esse filme, mas como a Lily queria assistir...

_[i] Digo o mesmo. Só aceitei esse filme por que a Lene insistiu muito e eu não iria contrariá-la.[/i]_

[u]Assino em baixo... Já que a Tonks quis... Não vamos contrariar[/u]

Depois foi à briga para resolvermos onde iríamos ficar para assistir o filme.

Colocamos a televisão de frente para os colchões para que não precisássemos mudar muita coisa de lugar.

A briga para escolher o lugar para deitar foi mais ou menos assim:

- Eu vou ficar na ponta! - disse a Lily já deitando na ponta.

- Muito bem... A Lily vai ficar com o Pontas... - repetiu o Sirius mudando um pouco a frase dela.

- Isso... - disse ela sem perceber. - Não! - ela gritou de repente, acho que percebeu o que disse.

- Agora já foi ruiva. - disse o Remo deitando ao lado da Tonks.

- Pensei que iria ficar meninas de um lado e meninos do outro. - disse a Lene confusa.

- Não vou dormir com um monte de homens do lado! - dissemos todos os marotos juntos.

- Alguém vai acabar não gostando disso... Ou vão ter que dividir a mulher, ou alguém dorme sozinho, ou dois homens juntos. - comentou a Tonks rindo e deitando do lado do Remo no colchão e casal.

- Acho que o estou sobrando. - brincou a Lily.

- Vamos deitar juntas Lil... - sugeriu a Lene.

- Eu não vou dormir com eles. - dissemos Sirius, Pedro e eu no mesmo instante.

- Já sei a minha vingança com você Lenezinha... - começou o Sirius, mas a Lene o interrompeu.

- Eu não topo! - ela disse interrompendo ele.

- Mas eu nem disse nada ainda... - começou o Sirius.

- Galera podem ficar... Eu vou para o meu quarto dormir... Não quero assistir esse filme! - disse o Pedro saindo.

- Fica aí Pedro! - eu falei para ele.

- Vou dormir. Boa noite! - ele disse e saiu do salão dos monitores.

Bom, não gostei do Pedro sair na metade da festa, mas isso ajudou muito a minha situação com a Lily.

- Então já está decidido... - disse o Remo já comendo pipoca com a Tonks.

- Vamos Lene. - disse a Lily rindo.

- Vamos meninas. - dissemos o Sirius e eu puxando cada uma para um lado.

Deitamos assim: Remo e Tonks no colchão de casal do lado esquerdo da sala, o Sirius e a Lene no colchão do meio e eu e a Lily no colchão maior (que era para o Pedro também), na ponta direita.

- Não encosta Potter! - a Lily me disse assim que deitou.

- E você considere sua vingança realizada. - disse a Lene para o Sirius.

- E nada de ficarem se agarrando aí! - eu disse para o Remo.

- Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça. - disse o Remo com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Pensou sim. - eu cochichei para a Lily e ela abriu um sorriso.

- Eu coloco o filme. E se alguém dormir antes de acabar já vou avisando que vou zoar. Eu trouxe batom preto, vermelho, pasta de dentes e muito mais! - avisou a Lily enquanto colocava o filme.

O filme começou, certo o filme não era tão chato assim, só era chato... Sabe aqueles filmes de mulher? Que o cara tem que ir trás dela e ficar cortejando... É assim o filme, mas foi legal, as meninas ficam tão sensíveis com essas coisas...

[u]Amei o filme![/u]

[i]Claro você ficou beijando a Tonks o filme inteiro.[/i]

Quando chegou mais ou menos na metade do filme o Remo acabou dormindo, e o que nós fizemos? Fomos zoar ele é claro. Até parece que ele dormir no filme iria passar despercebido.

Eu e a Lily fomos lá e passamos batom nele, passamos pasta de dentes nos braços. E é claro até com a Tonks fizemos isso.

- Não é fofo os dois dormindo? - a Lily perguntou observando os dois dormindo abraçados.

- Só quero ver quando o Remo perceber o que fez... Ele não vai gostar nada disso.

- Mas ele irá ter que arcar com as conseqüências Tiago. Ele a beijou! - a Lily me respondeu quando partimos para voltar para o nosso lugar.

- Mas ela quis também! - eu disse assim que deitamos.

- Mas aí é que está o problema. Uma garota pode pirar se ela beijar um cara e depois se arrepender. - a Lily me disse séria.

- O cara tem que beijar muito mal... - brinquei.

- Não falo disso... Mas pensa só... Se a moça gosta do cara, mas não quer ter nada com ele e por ventura rola um clima e os dois se beijam, ela vai gostar e odiar ao mesmo tempo e... - a Lily me explicava.

- Dá para vocês falarem mais baixo? - pediu o Sirius.

- E posso saber por quê? - perguntei.

- A Lene dormiu. - ele respondeu.

- Então vamos pintar ela também. - a Lily disse já sentando na cama.

- Não vão não. Agora que eu... - ele começou, mas não terminou.

- A Lily sabe que você ama a Lene. - eu disse para ele.

- Eu não amo... Sirius Black não ama! - disse o Sirius emburrado.

- Ignore ele Tiago. Vamos assistir o filme que já está no final. - disse a Lily se arrumando na cama.

Quando o filme terminou o Sirius também já tinha dormido.

Eu levantei e fui retirar o filme, quando voltei a Lily já estava toda enrolada na coberta.

- Está com frio? - perguntei para ela quando voltei.

- Vamos dizer que a lareira não está esquentando muito. - ela me disse com um leve sorriso.

- Você quer que eu procure outro cobertor? - eu me ofereci.

- Não tem... Já pegamos todos que tínhamos no guarda roupas... - ela me respondeu se encolhendo mais.

- Vem aqui... - eu pedi deitando ao lado dela.

A Lily me olhou estranhamente e logo em seguida me abraçou deitando no meu peito. Seu corpo estava gelado, mas o estranho era que eu mesmo sem camisa não estava com frio, aliás, depois que ela me abraçou fiquei morrendo de calor e a Lily tremia de frio.

- Lil... Você está bem? - eu perguntei depois de alguns minutos abraçado com ela.

- Muito bem... - ela respondeu se agarrando mais a mim. - Como você consegue ficar quente até sem camisa?

- Não está frio. Olhe o pessoal. - eu disse mostrando que ninguém estava usando as cobertas.

A Lily olhou espantada.

- Licença! - eu pedi e logo levei a mão ao rosto dela, e justamente o que eu suspeitava. A Lily estava com febre, e febre bem alta.

- Que cara é essa? - ela me perguntou parecendo confusa.

- Fiz uma cara tão ruim assim? - brinquei.

- Mais ou menos. - ela me respondeu sorrindo fraco.

- Você está com muita febre Lil... É melhor eu te levar a enfermaria.

- Não vou! - ela disse na mesma hora se agarrando tanto em mim que eu não conseguia levantar.

- Mas você pode piorar! - eu disse preocupado.

- Se gosta tanto de mim como diz gostar você vai ficar aqui e cuidar de mim. - ela me disse dengosa.

- Mas... - eu comecei.

- Já está provado que sou só mais uma para você! - ela disse interrompendo a minha fala.

- Está com medo de médico? Ou que eu descubra o que você tem? - perguntei desconfiado.

- Nenhum dos dois! - ela disse emburrada, mas estava na cara que isso é mentira.

- Certo ruivinha... Já que você não quer... Não vou te forçar a nada. Eu cuido de você a noite inteira se preciso, mas amanhã eu vou querer saber direitinho o que você tem.

- Sem problema... - ela me respondeu já indo dormir.

E pela primeira vez em minha vida eu dormi abraçado à mulher da minha vida.


	11. Lua cheia e mais uma Evans

Quando eu acordei nós dois ainda estávamos abraçados. A Tonks já não estava mais lá, o banheiro estava ocupado - provávelmente pela Tonks -, vi o Sirius resmungando alguma coisa com a Lene, os dois ainda deitados, o Remo estava sentado em um canto lendo algum livro que pelo que eu vi era enorme. A Lily ainda dormia em meus braços, já não estava mais suando e pelo visto a febre já havia passado.

- Todo mundo acordou? - perguntou a Tonks quando saiu do banheiro ainda de pijama.

- A Lily ainda não. - eu respondi.

- E como foi a noite com a sua amada, Pontas? - perguntou o Remo.

- Muito bem... - menti afinal a Lily não tinha me contado ainda o que ela teve na noite passada.

- Não vai acordá-la? - perguntou o Remo.

- Melhor não. Que horas são? - perguntei ainda sem me mexer, afinal a Lily ainda estava agarrada em mim.

- São onze e pouco... - respondeu o Sirius.

- E vocês? Como passaram? - perguntei para o Sirius e a Lene.

- Bem... Só que perdi o final do filme! - reclamou a Lene.

- E eu que acordei com pasta de dentes pelo corpo inteiro. - reclamou o Remo.

- Não mandei ninguém dormir. - eu disse rindo.

- Vocês vão ficar aí? Eu vou me trocar e tomar um bom banho. - disse a Tonks ainda com a cara amassada.

- Eu também! - disse o Remo fechando o livro.

- Vai terminar o que nem começou com a menina? - eu perguntei para o Remo assim que a Tonks saiu.

- Não sei! - ele respondeu chateado.

- Isso não vai dar certo... - ouvi o Sirius dizendo.

- Depois eu e a Lily conversamos com a Tonks. Ela vai ficar chateada. - disse a Lene.

- Lene... Você sabe se a Lily está com gripe ou algo do tipo? - eu perguntei tentando descobrir se a Lily estava doente há muito tempo.

- Bem... A Lily... Por quê? Ela passou mal de noite? - perguntou a Lene. Acho que ela estava desconversando.

- Não... É que ela estava com a voz diferente... Achei que era gripe. - menti descaradamente e elo visto e Lene percebeu a minha mentira e sabe que eu percebi a mentira dela.

- Vamos dar um belo suco de laranja para ela que a gripe vai embora rapidinho. - disse o Sirius levantando. - Também vou tomar banho.

- Eu também vou. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver ainda hoje.

Quando o Sirius chegou à porta ela abriu revelando a Tonks:

- Tem um garoto atrás da Lily. - avisou ela.

- Sabe quem é? - perguntei escondendo o ciúme.

- Ele é monitor, mas não sei o nome... - respondeu a Tonks.

- O Victor! - dissemos a Lene e eu.

Eu fiz que ia levantar, mas a Lene disse que para eu ficasse:

- Pode ficar. Eu falo com ele. - disse a Lene pegando o roupão da Lily emprestado.

- Me faz um favor? - pedi para a Lene.

- Não vou bater nele... - avisou a Lene rindo.

- Não era para bater... Isso eu mesmo faço! Mas manda um recado bem educado para ele, manda ele se afastar da minha ruiva antes que eu resolva tomar providências.

- Que medo! - brincou a Lene rindo. - Pode deixar, sei muito bem o que falar para ele.

Logo fiquei sozinho com a Lily no salão, eu acordado pensando na vida enquanto a Lily ainda dormindo.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas logo quis levantar para tomar banho e não podia para não acordar a minha ruiva.

Se não me engano não passamos mais nem meia hora ali, pois a Lily logo acordou:

- Bom dia! - ela disse assim que abriu os olhos.

- Bom dia! Dormiu bem? - perguntei mexendo nos seus cabelos.

- Muito bem. - ela respondeu ainda deitada no meu peito.

- Está melhor? - eu a perguntei preocupado.

- Estou ótima. Não sei o que houve para que eu ficasse com febre. - ela foi logo explicando, mas sei que é mentira pela cara que a Lene fez quando perguntei.

- Sei que é mentira, mas não vou discutir. Qualquer dia sei que vou descobrir. - eu disse calmamente ainda fazendo cafuné nela.

A Lily simplesmente sorriu.

- E o pessoal? - ela perguntou.

- O Remo e a Tonks foram, "discutir a relação". - eu respondi pensando na briga que iria ser.

- Depois eu converso com a Tonks. - ela disse deprimida.

- A Lene disse a mesma coisa. - eu respondi.

- E o Sirius e a Lene, se acertaram finalmente? - perguntou ela ainda deitada.

- Boa pergunta. Pelo que eu vi eles estão na mesma.

- Esses dois não têm jeito! - ela disse rindo um pouco.

- Quero só ver quem vai dar o braço a torcer primeiro e admitir que se amam. - eu disse rindo imaginando a cena.

- Que horas são? - ela perguntou de repente assustada.

- Não sei, mas são mais de onze e meia com toda certeza. Se está preocupada com seu encontro com o Victor... - eu comecei.

- Que encontro? - ela me perguntou levantando a cabeça do meu peito e olhando para mim.

- Você marcou com o Victor hoje cedo... - eu respondi.

- Foi só para ele não me perturbar naquela hora. - ela respondeu dando de ombros e voltando a se deitar no meu peito.

- Mas a Lene já foi falar com ele. - eu respondi.

- A Lene? Droga! - ela disse sentando na cama e arrumando os cabelos com pressa.

- Não entendi! - eu disse vendo a agitação dela.

- A Lene vai falar o que não deve. - a Lily disse agitada.

- Já foi Lily! Faz tempo que a Lene saiu! - eu respondi calmamente.

- Faz tempo? - ela perguntou ficando mais calma.

- Muito tempo! - eu respondi.

- Então não vai adiantar nada eu correr. Depois falo com ele e tento arrumar as coisas. - ela me disse voltando a deitar no meu peito.

Muito estranho... A Lily ficar deitada no meu peito assim... Ela só pode estar ficando doida. Se ela estivesse em sã consciência ela já estaria gritando nervosa e com raiva pelo que fez.

_[i]Você fica abraçado com ela à noite inteira e ainda reclama![/i]_

Não estou reclamando. Só estou fazendo um comentário.

Algum tempo depois o Sirius veio estragar a minha felicidade:

- Minha nossa! Vocês ainda estão aí abraçadinhos? - perguntou ele assim que entrou e nos viu.

A Lily não deve ter pensado duas vezes e no mesmo instante ela levantou.

- Que horas são? - ela perguntou para o Sirius.

- Terminou o almoço há algum tempo. Já passa da uma da tarde. - ele respondeu.

- Minha nossa! Tenho que tomar um banho. - ela respondeu já sentando e arrumando a camisola.

- Ah, acho que a Lene brigou com o tal do Victor. Vocês têm idéia do por quê? - perguntou o Sirius levemente preocupado.

- A próxima pessoa a brigar com ela vou ser eu! - disse a Lily levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro.

- O que deu nela? - perguntou o Sirius sem entender.

- A Lene se envolveu nos assuntos da Lily. - eu respondi.

- Hoje vai ser um dia daqueles... Quando passei no salão comunal ouvi o Remo e a Tonks discutindo.

- Aquele maluco do Remo... Ele gosta dela... - eu disse pensando em como o Remo é burro.

[u] Não sou burro... Eu sou um monstro[/u]

_[I]E lá vem ele com esse papo furado de novo. Já falei que você só tem um probleminha peludo. E ela tem que aceitar![/i]_

Não adianta discutir sobre isso com ele Almofadinhas.

- E a Lily? Foi impressão minha ou vocês estavam abraçados por livre e espontânea vontade? - perguntou o Sirius marotamente.

- Estou tendo algum progresso. Ela estava bem carinhosa hoje cedo...

- Percebi! - respondeu o Sirius animado. - Pelo menos alguém tem que sair do zero a zero. - brincou ele.

- Olha quem fala... Você deveria tomar coragem e falar com a Lene! - eu insisti.

- Não vou falar com ela sobre esse assunto. - disse o Sirius emburrado.

Logo em seguida a Lily saiu do banho e eu pude fazer o mesmo, e é claro expulsei o Sirius do salão.

- Já que estão me expulsando eu vou embora. Vou arrumar um encontro por aí! - ele disse emburrado.

- Está vendo por que a Lene te despreza? Você não consegue ficar um único dia sem beijar alguém Six. - reclamou a Lily.

- Mentirosa! Ruiva, você está ficando muito mentirosa. Olha a influência que o Pontas está te causando... Eu fico sim um dia inteiro sem beijar... Mas não fico dois dias... - brincou ele.

- Milagre! Ontem você não saiu com ninguém? - perguntou a Lily rindo e levantando as mãos para cima em sinal de agradecimento.

- Não... Não deu tempo. Tive que cumprir detenção com a Minerva e ainda por cima tive que arrumar as coisas para a festa.

- Sabia! Só não ficou com ninguém porque não deu tempo! - disse a Lily rindo.

- A conversa está boa, mas vamos sair daqui para deixar que os elfos arrumem a sala logo. - eu disse expulsando mais uma vez o Sirius do salão.

- Já estou indo, por que ninguém me ama mais nesse lugar... Meu único irmão adotado não quer mais saber de mim... - reclamou o Sirius.

- Olha o drama hein Sirius... Vai fazer drama com as menininhas por aí... Comigo não vai dar certo. Não vou ficar com dó de você e te pegar no colo.

- Não precisa me pegar no colo Lilyzinha... Eu me contento com um cafuné!

- Se passar pela minha cabeça que você está tentando ficar com a MINHA ruiva. Eu mato você seu cachorro pulguento e depois pergunto se estava mesmo afim dela. - eu expliquei calmamente.

- Que idéia mais maluca Pontas... - me disse o Sirius com um sorriso maroto disfarçado.

- Não sou sua ruiva, Potter! - disse a Lily antes de sair do salão.

- O que deu nela? - eu perguntei sem entender o motivo de ter ficado nervosa.

- Sei lá. Ela é maluca. Olha... Vocês combinam perfeitamente. - disse o Sirius me zoando.

Depois que os dois saíram da sala eu fui finalmente tomar meu banho.

Lá para as duas da tarde eu já estava a caminho do lago para me encontrar com a turma. Chegando lá o Remo estava cabisbaixo, o Sirius estava zoando o Pedro que estava com a maior cara de assustado, provável que o Sirius estivesse inventando mentiras. A Lene estava junto com a Lily grudadas em um pequeno caderno.

- Sirius pare de mentir para o Pedro, você sabe que ele é medroso e bobo para acreditar em você! Remo melhore essa cara, foi você mesmo que terminou com ela. Meninas... O que vocês estão lendo aí?

- Eu mentiroso? Que calunia! - reclamou o Sirius.

- O que o Sirius está mentindo aí Tiago? - perguntou a Lene

- Vai dizer que não escutou? - perguntou o Pedro ingenuamente.

- Claro que não. Se esqueceu que quando o Sirius mente as mulheres não escutam? - perguntou a Lily rindo.

- É verdade! - disse o Pedro ainda ingênuo.

- Melhore essa cara de enterro Remo. Você que provocou isso. Você poderia ficar com ela. - eu disse para o Remo.

- Claro que não Pontas... Eu sou um monstro. - reclamou o Remo deprimido.

- Já disse que você só tem um probleminha peludo. - disse o Sirius.

- A lua cheia está chegando e ainda não temos a resposta do nosso líder! - disse a Lene de repente.

- Não entendi! - disse a Lily.

- O Tiago ainda não disse se vamos poder ir à noite e lua cheia com eles. - explicou a Lily.

- Verdade... Já decidiu Potter? - me perguntou a Lily.

- Vai continuar me chamando de Potter? - perguntei chateado.

- Desculpe. Força do habito. Então Tiago... Vai nos deixar ir ou não?

- Sabe que eu ainda não decidi isso meu amor. O que eu vou ganhar em troca se eu deixar as duas donzelas irem conosco? - eu perguntei maliciosamente.

- Você vai perde um pouco de preocupação, pois se você não deixar eu vou do mesmo jeito, mas irei sozinha. Sem a sua ajuda, e tenho certeza que você estará muito preocupado.

- Isso seria muita maldade. E perigoso Lily! - eu disse preocupado.

- Viu só? Já está preocupado... Imagine no dia! - eu insinuei.

- Já entendi senhorita. Não adianta me ameaçar. - eu disse me sentando na grama ao lado dela.

- Não foi uma ameaça. Só foi um comentário. - ela me disse com um sorriso falso.

- O que você está lendo aí? - eu perguntei trocando de assunto.

- Nada muito interessante! - respondeu a Lily escondendo o livro.

- Não vai mesmo dizer? - perguntei insistindo no assunto.

- Ela está lendo "Como conquistar um maroto" - respondeu a Lene.

- Quem precisa desse livro é você! - respondeu a Lily com um sorriso maldoso.

- Me esqueci que seu maroto já está fisgado! - brincou a Lene.

- Não sabia? Eu e o Sirius estamos namorando. - ela disse abraçando o Sirius.

- Não sabia... Essa é novidade para mim... - respondeu a Lene com um leve tom de aborrecimento na voz.

- Vamos ficar noivos logo. - disse o Sirius agarrando a minha ruivinha.

- Acho melhor que essa mão não se mova. - eu disse para ele vendo que a mão gigante do Sirius estava próxima a áreas proibidas da minha ruivinha.

- Foi mal! - ele disse soltando a Lily na mesma hora.

- Que fofo o Tiago defendendo a honra da Lily. Até pareceu um irmão mais velho. - disse a Lene apertando as minhas bochechas.

- Não foi essa a intenção... - brincou o Remo.

- E posso saber qual foi à intenção? - perguntou a Lily desconfiada.

- A intenção era ganhar pelo menos um abraço de agradecimento. - eu respondi.

- Mais abraços? Vocês ficaram abraçados a noite inteira... - comentou o Remo que até agora se mantinha quieto.

- Sério? - perguntou o Pedro.

- Você não viu? Esquece... Você não estava lá... Foi tão fofo os dois dormindo. - disse a Lene fazendo a Lily ficar com o rosto rosado.

- Precisamos de outra festa! - eu disse pensando na possibilidade de dormir com a Lily de novo.

- Vamos ter a lua cheia! - disse o Sirius na mesma hora.

- Mas eu não vou estar presente. - disse o Remo chateado.

- Claro que vai, só que vai estar em sua forma selvagem. - brincou a Lene rindo e fazendo o Sirius se matar de rir junto com ela.

- Vamos fazer o que de bom com o resto do dia? - perguntou a Lily após ficarmos todos alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Podemos estudar para as provas finais. - sugeriu o nerd do Remo.

[u]Não sou nerd![/u]

- Até que não é má idéia. - disse a Lily.

- Vou fingir que não escutei o que esses dois falaram. - eu disse.

- Que tal o meu jogo da verdade agora? - perguntou o Sirius com cara de cachorro querendo um osso.

- Também não quero. - respondeu a Lene.

- Está difícil decidir alguma coisa hoje! - eu reclamei.

- Podemos ir jogar quadribol. - sugeri.

- Melhor não! - disse o Pedro. - Jogar quadribol me dá muita fome!

- Já que ninguém quer nada... Vamos ficar o dia inteiro aqui olhando um para a cara do outro! - disse a Lene emburrada.

- Lily... - chamou o Victor chegando perto de nós.

A Lily olhou para mim e depois para o Victor.

- Desculpa Victor. Não pude ir falar com você hoje cedo. - ela disse falsamente, mas o rapaz não percebeu.

- A Marlene já me explicou. - ele respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

A Lílian olhou para a Lene de canto de olho.

- Mas o que você queria mesmo? - perguntou a Lily para o Victor.

- Vamos conversar em outro lugar! - ele sugeriu.

Eu preferi me afastar dele antes que ele fosse "acidentalmente" jogado no lado para nadar com a lula gigante. Me sentei ao lado do Sirius que colocou a mão no meu ombro, pedindo para me acalmar discretamente.

- Pode falar. - ela disse sem se mover.

- Vamos dar uma volta para conversar com calma. - pediu o monitor novamente.

- Não está vendo que ela não quer ir? - perguntei agressivamente e logo todos me olharam me condenando. - Desculpem... Vou tomar uma água! - eu disse levantando para sair dali.

- Não se incomode com isso Potter. Não me interessa a sua opinião. Só o que a Lily disser. - me respondeu o Victor.

E fiz que fosse levantar para bater nele, mas o Sirius não deixou.

- Fale logo Victor. - pediu a Lene.

- É um assunto particular Lily. - ele insistiu.

- Certo. - disse a Lily se levantando.

Os dois foram até a ponta do lago que não estava a nem um metro de onde estávamos.

- Aqui está ótimo. Pode falar. - ouvimos a Lily dizer.

- Mas... - o Victor aí começar a reclamar.

- Está ótimo! - a Lily insistiu. - Pode falar!

- Queria conversar com você... Faz um tempo que te pedi em namoro e você ainda não me respondeu. - ele disse para a minha ruiva. Imaginem como eu fiquei nervoso.

- Esse... - eu comecei, iria falar coisas não muito educadas, mas a Lene tampou a minha boca.

- Se você não reparou a Lily não se afastou para não te deixar com raiva. - disse a Lene ao meu ouvido.

- Imagine se eu acreditar nisso. - eu comentei para a Lene de volta.

A Lily olhou para nós e voltou a olhar para o Victor.

- Pensei que já soubesse a resposta. - ela disse para ele calmamente.

- Eu sei que você está doente. A enfermeira disse que é uma doença rara se você não... - começou ele.

- Eu doente? De onde você tirou essa idéia? - perguntou a Lily debochadamente.

- Pare de mentir Lily. Não dá mais para esconder... Você sabe o que precisa fazer para se curar. - ele disse mais uma vez. Sinceramente eu não estava entendendo nada.

- Já que você acha que estou tão doente vá me internar no St. Mungus. Não vou namorar você e já te disse isso.

- Você prefere o Potter? O patético do Potter? Ou vai preferir ficar com o Black, o maior galinha do castelo? Ou então o Lob... - mas ele não teve oportunidade de terminar.

- Não abra a boca para falar dos meus amigos. - disse a Lily depois de marcar o rosto do Victor com suas mãos. - Eu namoro quem eu quiser, você não tem nada haver com isso.

- Lílian... - ele disse começando a ficar nervoso e segurando o braço dela com força.

- Se não me soltar vou ser obrigada a te bater e se isso não adiantar eu tenho três amigos para te espancar. O que aliás eles farão com muito gosto!

- Você já sabe... Não pode ficar desse jeito. Seu tempo está acabando! - ele disse em aviso ainda sem soltar o braço dela.

- Se não soltá-la agora a casa de Voldemort não será segura para você. Eu acabo com você! - eu disse já de pé ao lado dos dois.

Logo o Sirius e o Remo se juntaram a mim, e a Lene estava apreensiva do lado.

- Marlene, você sabe que ela... - começou o Victor ainda segurando o braço da Lily que já estava vermelho.

Eu segurei o cara pelo colarinho e levantei alguns centímetros do chão.

- Já mandei soltá-la. - eu disse nervoso.

- Se ele não te matar eu termino o serviço. Agora solta ela. - disse o Sirius em defesa de Lily se colocando atrás de mim.

- E eu ajudo. - disse o Remo se colocando ao nosso lado.

O Victor soltou o braço da Lily, mas quando eu ia bater nele a Lily não deixou:

- Não faça isso! - ela me pediu.

Eu soltei o monitor que saiu em direção ao castelo em seguida.

- Posso saber que doença é essa? - perguntou o Sirius para a Lily.

- Esse Victor é maluco. Estou com cara de doente? - perguntou a Lily.

- Vamos deixar isso para lá. Que tal um jogo de snap explosivo? - eu perguntei cortando o interrogatório que iriam fazer na Lily.

- Perfeito. - disseram as meninas sorrindo.

Os meninos me olharam pedindo uma explicação que eu achei melhor deixar para depois.

- Vamos ou não? - perguntei para eles.

- Vamos! - respondeu o Sirius contrariado.

- Pode ser... - disse o Remo desanimado.

Ficamos o dia inteiro jogando Snap Explosivo. Logo quando estávamos indo jantar os meninos me prenderam no sofá:

- Já sei o que querem, e não, não sei se é verdade o que o Victor disse. E só falei para irmos jogar porque a Lily não vai gostar de ficar dando explicações, falamos com ela depois.

- Como vamos descobrir se é verdade o que aquele idiota disse? - perguntou o Sirius pensativo.

- Está lento hoje Sirius... A Lene sabe! - respondeu o Remo.

- E quem tem mais influência com a Lene para poder descobrir? - perguntou o Pedro.

- Claro que o Sirius! - dissemos o Remo e eu juntos.

- Vou tentar descobrir alguma coisa com a Lene, mas você Tiago, tem que conversar com a Lily.

- Melhor não... Ela está começando a confiar no Tiago agora. Se for alguma coisa séria ela não vai querer falar. - disse o Remo para nós.

- Então você fala com a Lily, Remo. - eu pedi.

- Vou tentar... Mas acho mais fácil convencer a Lene a contar do que convencer a Lily.

E logo o jantar terminou vindo com ele mais uma noite de tédio com a reunião de monitores da grifinória no salão dos monitores.

Cheguei cedo ao salão para conversar com a Lily, mas quando escutei a voz do Remo preferi não atrapalhar a conversa, só que não resisti escutar um pouco dela:

- Mas eles estão desconfiados? - perguntou a Lily.

- Claro que sim Lily. Eles estão preocupados com você. - ouvi o Remo dizendo.

- Não posso contar Remo! - ela respondeu. - Você convenceu o Tiago a nos deixar ir na lua cheia?

- Tem certeza que é necessário vocês irem Lily? - perguntou o Remo parecendo preocupado.

- Absoluta. Eu preciso saber Remo! - ela respondeu apreensiva.

- Vou falar com o Tiago mais uma vez, mas ele não quer arriscar Lily. Como eu também não quero. Se ele ao menos soubesse... - começou o Remo, mas não terminou.

- Ele não vai saber! Ninguém mais pode saber. - respondeu a Lily um pouco alterada.

- Você é que sabe. - respondeu o Remo se dando por vencido.

- Fale com ele Remo. - ela pediu.

- Vou falar, mas você deveria falar com ele ou com o Sirius. O Sirius tem mais influência sobre o Tiago.

- Está tão difícil convencê-lo? - perguntou a Lily apreensiva.

- O Tiago não quer arriscar perder vocês! - respondeu o Remo calmamente.

Nesse momento achei melhor interromper a conversa.

Mas naquela hora eu descobri a verdade: a Lily está realmente doente, e não sei por que, mas ela, o Remo e Lene acham que pode ajudar ela indo na lua cheia conosco.

Fui entrando na sala tentando colocar um sorriso no rosto:

- Já está pronta Lily? - perguntei abrindo a porta.

Os dois me olharam estranhamente, mas não disseram nada.

- Pronta para? - perguntou a Lily depois de alguns segundos.

- Reunião com os outros monitores da Grifinória daqui a meia hora. - eu expliquei.

- Havia me esquecido! - ela disse levando a mão direta à cabeça.

- Vou deixar vocês conversarem sobre a reunião. Vou falar com os marotos. Tchau! - disse o Remo saindo o salão.

Resolvi fingir que não sabia de nada sobre a conversa dela com o Remo:

- Já preparei alguns relatórios para mostrar para os outros monitores. - eu disse pegando uma pasta com vários papéis.

- Você ouviu alguma coisa da minha conversa com o Remo? - ela me perguntou.

- Não por quê? Eu deveria? - perguntei sorrindo para lhe dar confiança.

Ela demorou a responder... Acho que estava pensando em uma resposta.

- Não faria diferença! - ela respondeu por fim sem olhar nos meus olhos.

Eu não respondi nada. Só olhei para ela com um leve sorriso.

- Vamos decidir o que vamos falar na reunião! - ela disse por fim indo se sentar na escrivaninha.

Ficamos arrumando a papelada e as novas regras e logo já escutamos batidas na porta:

- Entrem. - a Lily disse.

E assim se deu inicio a mais uma reunião chata dos monitores.

A reunião acabou bem tarde. Assim que terminou a Lily e eu ficamos arrumando a sala:

- Cansei! - ela disse se jogando no sofá quando terminamos de recolher todos os papéis.

- Lily... Você não teve mais febre não é? - eu perguntei preocupado.

- Está preocupado comigo? - ela perguntou com um leve sorriso.

- Claro que sim. - eu respondi de imediato.

- Que fofo! -ela disse - Não se preocupe estou muito bem! - ela respondeu me abraçando.

- Fiquei preocupado com você ontem... - eu comentei.

- Hoje Ti! - ela me corrigiu. - Mas não se preocupe eu estou ótima... Quer dizer não estou não... Preciso de uma massagem! - ela disse toda dengosa.

- Engraçado... Hoje você me chamou de Potter... Depois me abraça e agora quer massagem... O que eu ganho em troca? - eu perguntei rindo.

- Ganha um beijo. - ela respondeu abraçando meu pescoço.

- Gostei da idéia! - eu brinquei. - Quer massagem onde? - perguntei sorrindo.

- Aqui! - ela disse indicando os ombros.

Fiquei algum tempo fazendo massagem nela.

- Cansei meu amor. - eu disse dando um beijo nos ombros dela.

- Quando nos casarmos vou querer massagem todos os dias. - ela disse rindo. - Obrigada. Estou bem melhor agora! - ela disse me dando um beijo demorado no rosto.

- Olha o meu casal favorito... - disse a Lene entrando no salão.

- Isso aqui está uma festa... Qualquer um entra quando quer... - eu brinquei.

- Vim perguntar se você decidiu se vamos poder ir à lua cheia com vocês, afinal segunda feira já é lua cheia... - disse a Marlene sorrindo e sentando ao meu outro lado e me abraçando igual a Lily.

- Estou me sentindo um Sheik. - eu brinquei. - Tenho duas mulheres lindas só para mim...

- E o Sheik já decidiu se as duas mulheres lindas dele vão poder acompanhá-lo na terça feira? - perguntou a Lene novamente.

- Tenho que ver qual será a vantagem de ficar com as duas garotas mais lindas do mundo em risco... - eu disse dengoso.

- Você irá virar um herói! - disse a Lene sorridente.

- Não sei não... E se o herói falhar? - eu perguntei preocupado.

- Ele não vai falhar, sem contar que o Remo vai estar bonzinho.

- Vamos fazer assim então... Vou ver como o Remo está, se ele estiver bem, vocês vão conosco no último dia. Certo? - perguntei adorando a minha idéia.

- Certo! - responderam as duas sorrindo felizes.

E assim se passaram mais alguns dias tediosos. Nas aulas o assunto principal eram as provas finais, que o Remo e a Lily não paravam de falar.

Logo a noite tão esperada chegou. O dia amanheceu nublado e a preguiça veio com ele. Era nítida a mudança do Remo naquele dia. Sua pele antes clara agora estava tão pálida que alguns lhe perguntavam se estava doente. Seu humor que já não é um dos melhores estava péssimo. Sabe mulher em TPM? Ele estava pior!

Foi nessas condições que fomos para o café da manhã:

- Bom dia! - disseram as meninas quando nos sentamos à mesa.

- Bom dia! - respondemos somos o Sirius, Pedro e eu.

- Péssimo dia para vocês! - disse o Remo já emburrado.

- Ele acorda com esse humor todos os dias? - perguntou a Lene fazendo uma careta.

- Não... Tem dias que ele acorda pior! - reclamou o Sirius.

- Tudo isso só por causa da aventura de vocês? - perguntou a Lily de um modo um pouco gentil.

- Não... Ele é chato de nascença. - eu respondi.

- Vocês estão muito irritantes hoje! - reclamou o Remo.

- É esse seu humor maravilhoso que faz isso conosco. - disse o Sirius depois de enfiar uma torrada na boca.

O resto do café da manhã se passou em silêncio. Logo a primeira aula do dia se deu inicio e aquele professor chato de história logo começou a dizer coisas que para mim não faziam sentido. Nesses casos eu tenho que apelar para conversar ou dormir durante a aula. Como iria passar a noite inteira em claro eu resolvi dormir as duas aulas inteiras.

_[i]Aposto que ele vai dizer que sonhou com a Lily![/i]_

Como você sabe?

_[i]Está mais do que na cara![/i]_

Realmente eu sonhei com a Lily. O sonho foi maravilhoso!

[u]E começou a melação![/u]

Ignorando o mau humor do Remo e contando o meu sonho:

Sonhei que estávamos na Casa dos Gritos, não me lembro direito como, mas a Lily se cortou com alguma coisa, aí imaginem o caos! O Remo sentiu o cheiro do sangue e logo foi atrás da Lily. Uma perseguição feroz começou e...

[_i]Porque você não pula para a parte que você salva ela e se beijam no final?[/i]_

Porque não teve essa parte Almofadinhas...

_[i]Então teve o que?[/i]_

Como vou contar se você fica me interrompendo?

_[I] Contando![/i]_

Como eu estava tentando dizer:

Depois de toda a perseguição quando o Remo iria atacar a Lily eu acordei com o Sirius me sacudindo.

- Acorda! - ele falava enquanto me balançava.

- Lily! - eu acordei gritando.

- Você está bem? - perguntou a Lily me olhando estranhamente.

- Lily! - eu disse abraçando ela fortemente.

- Tiago você está me sufocando! - ela me disse com um fio de voz.

- Desculpe! - eu pedi a soltando.

- Pelo visto ele teve um péssimo sonho com você Lil. - disse a Lene rindo.

- Vamos dizer que sim... - eu disse constrangido.

- E posso saber o que você sonhou? - perguntou a Lily ainda ao meu lado.

- Melhor eu nem comentar. Coisas ruins é melhor nem lembrar.

A Lene e o Remo se olharam, mas não fizeram nenhum comentário.

Logo já estávamos em mais uma aula, só que essa era bem mais legal: DCAT.

Certo, a aula de DCAT não foi tão boa assim, foi aula teórica então acabei dormindo algumas vezes, o Sirius que estava sentado com a Lene estava no maior bate-papo. Já a Lily estava em um sono profundo. Dá para acreditar que Lily estava dormindo na aula?

_[i] Quando eu vi até me espantei![/i]_

Mas o estranho é que o Remo ficava sacudindo ela e ela não acordava!

Foi quando resolvi jogar um bilhetinho para o Remo que estava na cadeira ao lado com a Lily.

**[b] O que a Lily tem?[/b]**

[u]Ela tem sono Tiago! Que pergunta idiota![/u]

**[b]Então pode acordá-la! Isso não são horas de dormir[/b]**

[u]Melhor deixá-la dormir![/u]

**[b]Remo não tente me enganar... O que a Lily tem? Eu não sou burro para cair nessa história de que ela está em um sono tão profundo que nem com você a sacudindo ela acorda![/b]**

[u]Ela está bem Tiago![/u]

Não acreditei quando o Remo escreveu isso... Como ele tem coragem de mentir tanto para mim?

_[i]Ele é um maroto Tiago... É normal ele mentir![/i]_

Assim que a aula acabou a primeira coisa que fiz foi ir até a mesa da Lily.

- Lil... - chamei sacudindo ela.

- Isso que é sono! - brincou o Sirius.

- Lil! - chamei mais uma vez.

- Que tal vocês levarem ela para o quarto e deixá-la dormir por lá? - perguntou a Lene.

- É só jogar água nela gente... - disse o Sirius já conjurando um balde - Ela está parecendo o Tiago... Não acorda de jeito nenhum!

- Não vão molhar a coitada... E se ela ficar doente? - perguntou o Remo.

- Vou levar a Lily para o quarto, mas vocês dois vêm comigo! - eu disse para o Remo e para a Lene.

- Então vamos todos! - disse o Sirius.

- Eu vou comer. Já está na hora do almoço. - disse o Pedro já com a barriga roncando e fome.

- O Remo com esse ótimo humor não vai ajudar muito. - disse a Lene.

- Já percebi o que você quer... Você quer ficar sozinho com a Lene! - brincou o Sirius com um leve tom de ciúme na voz que pelo visto ninguém além de mim percebeu.

- É que eu e a Lene vamos relembrar os velhos tempos. Não percebeu que foi a Lene que apagou a Lily! - eu disse na mesma hora para irritar o Sirius.

- Vamos parar de papo e levar logo a Lily para o quarto? - perguntou a Lene apreensiva.

Logo eu já estava com a Lily no colo. Paramos em frente à porta do salão dos monitores para que a Lene abrisse.

Assim que entramos eu não consegui abrir a porta do quarto da Lily.

- Lene... - chamei para que ela abrisse a porta.

- Você não tem permissão? - ela me perguntou.

- Não, mas você tem, não é? - perguntei ainda com a Lily nos braços.

- Não! Ela não liberou! - respondeu a Lene chateada.

- Então abre o meu quarto aqui! - eu pedi para a Lene.

Coloquei a Lily na minha cama e logo já saímos do quarto.

Eu me sentei no sofá e fui logo falando

- Pode ir contando o que ela tem! - eu disse para a Lene.

- Ela só tem sono Ti! - me respondeu a Lene pensando que me engana com essa mentira descarada.

- Eu não sou tão burro! A Lily não tem sono tão pesado. - eu repliquei.

- Ela não deve ter dormido bem... - desconversou a Lene.

- Lene eu sei que a Lily está mal, mas não vou poder ajudar se não souber o que ela tem. - eu disse calmamente.

- Ela está ótima Tiago.

- Estou vendo o "ótima" dela... Ela estava com febre há alguns dias, agora está com esse sono pesado. Não anda comendo direito e se não se lembra o Victor afirmou com todas as letras que ela está doente.

- Era invenção dele! - Me disse a Lene começando a suar. Ela não conseguiria me esconder a mentira por muito mais tempo.

- Eu também escutei uma conversa da Lily com o Remo e ela confirmou que está doente e não sei por que, mas vocês acham que pode ajudar ela indo conosco essas noites.

- Não sei do que você esta falando! - disse a Lene já andando de um lado para o outro preocupada.

- Se você não me contar eu vou levá-la para a enfermaria e vou descobrir o que está havendo do pior jeito possível. - eu disse já começando a me irritar.

- Fale com a Lily sobre isso Tiago. Eu não tenho o direito e te contar nada. - disse a Lene preocupada.

- Mas eu preciso saber... Estou preocupado com ela.

- Eu sei, mas ela é que tem que te falar. - disse a Lene receosa.

- Pode ao menos me falar se ela vai ficar bem? - perguntei preocupado.

- Se a Lily parar de pensar besteiras e aceitar as coisas... - comentou a Lene.

- Eu entendi direito? Ela está doente porque quer? - eu perguntei irritado.

- Ela não quer, mas a enfermeira disse que é uma doença rara criada pelo próprio cérebro da pessoa. Parece que só a Lily pode se curar. Não podemos ajudar... Não se preocupe com isso Ti. Logo ela irá ficar bem.

- Só isso que você tem a dizer? Que ela irá ficar bem? - perguntei nervoso.

- Eu não tenho como ajudar! - gritou a Lene nervosa.

- Mas precisamos ajudar Marlene! - eu gritei nervoso em resposta.

- A doença dela é quase psicológica. Não tem como ajudarmos... Ela não quer escutar... - disse a Lene se acalmando e sentando no sofá.

- Quais os sintomas? - perguntei apreensivo.

- Não sei direito. A Lily não quis contar tudo. Só sei o que percebi... Ela tem febre às vezes... Desmaia, como fez agora pouco... Tinha alguma coisa mais séria, mas ela não quis me contar. Converse com ela Tiago... - ela me pediu.

- Como se a Lily me escutasse... - eu reclamei.

- Ela escuta... Já te falei milhares de vezes que a Lily te ama! - me disse a Lene.

- Eu não acredito Lene. Se isso fosse verdade eu saberia. - eu disse contrariado.

- Que tal mudar de assunto? Já perdemos o almoço... O que vamos inventar para os professores? A Lily não está em condições de ir para as próximas aulas.

- Com isso não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito. Se preocupe com o que vamos inventar para o Sirius. Ele não é burro de acreditar que a Lily inda está dormindo.

- Vou tentar acordá-la mais uma vez. E não fale que eu te contei tudo isso. - disse a Lene indo para o meu quarto.

Fomos para o meu quarto novamente. A Lene se aproximou da cama para tentar acordar a Lily e eu fiquei parado na porta.

- Não tem um perfume por aí? - ela me perguntou depois de algum tempo chamando a Lily.

- Tenho sim. Vou buscar. "Prometo não fazer nada de bom" - e logo o closet se abriu.

- Não sabia que você tinha um closet no quarto. - disse a Lene olhando espantada.

- É que eu sou especial. - brinquei.

Peguei o perfume e dei para a Lene que logo abriu o frasco e colocou perto do nariz da Lily por algum tempo.

- Se ela não acordar com isso... - começou a Lene segurando o perfume ainda perto da Lily.

- Pelo visto não deu certo. - eu disse desanimado.

- Já volto! - disse a Lene me entregando o frasco e saindo do quarto.

Fiquei alguns minutos em silêncio, quando vi que a Lene iria demorar me aproximei da Lily que dormia graciosamente, seus cabelos ruivos jogados na cama faziam um mar vermelho, que logo entravam em contraste com o uniforme preto e vermelho da grifinória.

- Lily! - chamei me aproximando dela devagar. - Lily acorde, por favor! - pedi pegando na mão dela que jazia ao lado de seu corpo. - Acorde mesmo que seja para brigar comigo... Não faça isso comigo... Eu preciso de você por perto...

_[i]Ele é tão meloso...[/i]_

Se fosse com a Lene você já teria feito um escândalo. Era capaz de ter internado a menina no St. Mungus.

_[i]Não é para tanto![/i]_

- Lil.... Volta para mim! - eu pedi dando um beijo na mão dela.

Instantes depois a Lily se mexeu. Apertei a mão dela levemente e logo ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente.

- Lene! Lene! Ela acordou! - eu gritei animado.

A Marlene entrou no quarto com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

A Lily nos olhou um pouco desorientada, sentou na cama e olhou para todos os lados, parando por mais tempo em mim e na Lene:

- Bem vinda de volta amiga! - disse a Lene sorrindo quando a Lily parou os olhos nela.

- Ti... Tiago? O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou a Lily confusa.

- Você dormiu na sala e o Tiago te trouxe para cá. - mentiu a morena.

A Lily olhou para a Lene sem entender.

- Obrigada por emprestar seus músculos e sua cama Tiago, mas preciso te expulsar do seu quarto. - disse a Lene para mim.

Já entendi que ela queria falar com a Lily sobre a doença, então quando sai fiz questão de deixar a porta meio aberta.

- Está melhor? - perguntou a Lene de dentro do quarto.

- Estou, mas não me lembro de muita coisa... Lembro-me que estávamos na aula de DCAT e eu estava vendo os meninos reclamando alguma coisa lá no fundo.

- Vendo os meninos? - perguntou a Lene irônica.

- Os meninos Lene! - respondeu a Lily decidida.

- O que foi que você sentiu? Se lembra que a enfermeira disse que os sintomas mudam de acordo com os seus sentimentos?

- Eu não estava pensando nele. - a Lily disse alterando a voz.

De quem elas estavam falando?

- Já o convenceu de nos deixar ir com eles hoje de noite? - perguntou a Lily.

- Ainda não. Fale com ele você! Mas tem certeza que é necessário? Não estou com um pressentimento muito bom.

- Pare de bobagens... Você não disse que para me curar eu tenho que estar estável com os meus sentimentos? Então... É justamente isso que vou fazer...

- E precisa colocar a nossa vida em risco? Sabia que os meninos não vão se perdoar se acontecer alguma coisa conosco? - perguntou a Lene cansada.

- Não vai acontecer nada. O Tiago e o Sirius dão um jeito nisso! - respondeu a ruiva confiante.

- Não se esqueça que os dois não são imortais! - disse a Lene antes de sair batendo a porta do quarto.

Depois que a Lene saiu do salão dos monitores a Lily saiu do quarto.

- Obrigada! - ela me disse assim que se aproximou.

- Pelo que? - perguntei.

- Por ter me trazido... Não é comum eu ter sono tão pesado assim. - ela mentiu mais uma vez.

- Lily... - fiquei na dúvida se falava que tinha escutado a conversa ou não.

- Fala Tiago! - ela disse com um sorriso.

- Lily eu não sou tão burro assim. Se fosse o Pedro... Mas ruivinha do meu coração, você estava com febre na festa agora desmaia no meio da aula sem motivo aparente. O que você está me escondendo?

- Não tenho por que esconder nada de você! - ela mentiu mais uma vez.

- Se eu descobrir sozinho o que é, tenha certeza que vou ficar muito chateado com você por não ter confiado em mim e me contado. - eu disse antes de sair do salão e deixá-la lá sozinha.

Fui para a aula de Feitiços e cheguei atrasado como era de se suspeitar.

- Detenção, senhor Potter! - disse o professor assim que entrei. - Cadê a senhorita Evans? Está doente? - perguntou o professor assim que terminou a chamada.

- Ela está... - eu estava prestes a inventar uma desculpa, mas a Lily entrou na hora.

- Desculpe professor, é que eu tive um problema técnico. - ela disse ficando levemente vermelha.

- Vou lhe perdoar desta vez senhorita Evans, mas somente desta vez. - ele disse enquanto a Lily procurava um lugar para se sentar.

Sobraram dois lugares, ou ela se sentava com o Pedro ou comigo. Adivinhem o que ela escolheu? Sentou-se comigo é claro, ela não gosta muito do Pedro.

Eu não disse nenhuma palavra quando ela se sentou do meu lado. Iria fazer um voto de silêncio com ela por causa das mentiras, mas não foi preciso.

Quase no fim da aula a Lily pegou na minha mão, então eu olhei assustado para ela.

- Tiago eu estou... - ela começou, mas não sei por que parou de falar. - Eu preciso te contar que eu... - ela tentou mais uma vez, mas ainda não conseguiu. - Me desculpe Tiago... Eu não estou pronta para te contar ainda... Você consegue entender? - ela me perguntou apreensiva.

- Não se preocupe foguinho, mas me prometa que vai ficar bem, e o que eu puder fazer para ajudar... É só pedir!

- Me deixe ir com vocês na lua cheia! - ela pediu na mesma hora.

Pensei bem no que escutei atrás de algumas portas nesses últimos dias e não tive outra escolha:

- Já que quer tanto... Pode ir, mas espere pelo menos hoje. O primeiro dia o Remo sempre está mais agitado. E me prometa que vai fazer tudo que eu te pedir...

- Prometo! - ela disse sem eu nem ao mesmo terminar de falar.

- Então pode ir! - eu disse com um leve sorriso.

A coisa mais incrível aconteceu... Ela me agarrou no meio da sala de aula me abraçando e me dando vários beijos no rosto.

- Senhorita Evans se a senhorita quer se agarrar com o senhor Potter, espere como todos e faça isso no intervalo. - disse o professor nervoso.

E para a incrível sorte da Lily o sinal tocou.

- Já estamos no intervalo professor! - ela disse feliz da vida sem soltar meu pescoço. - Você não vai se arrepender Tiago! - ela disse ainda me agarrando.

Até que eu gostei dessa história dela ir... Estavam tão bons aqueles beijos.

Depois de alguns instantes que para mim não duraram nem segundos, eu precisei pedir para a Lily me soltar.

- Lil... Está ótimo você me agarrando deste jeito, mas precisamos ir para a próxima aula ou vamos nos atrasar. - eu disse ainda segurando a cintura fina dela.

- Desculpe! - ela respondeu ficando levemente vermelha.

O resto do dia não aconteceu nada que vale a pena contar.

Logo o Remo teve que ir para a enfermaria para depois ir para o Salgueiro. Nós, o Sirius, Pedro e eu fomos seguindo os dois por debaixo da minha capa.

A noite foi bem tumultuada. Decidimos que seria melhor esperar pelo menos mais um dia para levar as meninas.

Assim os dias foram se passando. De dia nós dormíamos nas aulas, só sobrevivemos a uma prova surpresa porque foi em dupla e as meninas nos ajudaram, o Remo não precisava se preocupar, ele tinha desculpa para tamanho sono, afinal todos os professores sabiam da condição dele.

Os dias se arrastaram devagar e custou a chegar o final de semana.

Final de semana em Hogsmead e os marotos não estavam em condições para se divertirem.

As meninas nos convenceram de ir pelo menos tomar uma cerveja no Três Vassouras, dormimos pela manhã e lá estávamos nós com toda aquela neve de final e ano no bar tomando cerveja e jogando conversa fora:

- Vamos brindar a melhor lua cheia de todas! - disse o Sirius se referindo que naquele dia seria a primeira vez que as meninas iriam conosco.

- A melhor lua cheia! - dissemos juntos batendo as canecas e tomando até o último gole.

- Não se esqueça a poção Remo! - eu o alertei ainda quando tomávamos cerveja.

- Por que você acha que ao invés de cerveja eu estou tomando suco de abóbora? - perguntou Remo mostrando a caneca que ainda continha alguns goles.

- Certo. Tome mais poção do que o necessário. Pode até ajudar! - o Sirius disse para o Aluado.

- Não se preocupe já deu tempo para eu colocar na cabeça que as meninas vão estar lá. - disse o Remo tentando parecer convincente, mas não deu muito certo.

- E vão com blusa de frio. Lá venta muito. - aconselhou o Pedro.

- Como você sabe? - perguntou a morena.

- É que ele fica em forma humana às vezes para poder comer. - expliquei.

E assim logo chegou a hora de voltarmos ao castelo.

Desta vez não pudemos ir todos juntos, pois não cabíamos todos debaixo da capa.

O Sirius foi à frente com o Pedro e com o mapa e eu fui com as meninas e com a capa.

Chegamos na casa dos gritos antes da transformação.

- Tem um cômodo lá em cima. Fiquem lá por algum tempo. Esperem o Remo se acalmar primeiro. - eu pedi quando chegamos.

- Boa sorte amigo! - disseram as duas indo abraçar o Aluado.

- Por favor, meninas, não desçam. - ele pediu fazendo um enorme esforço para não se transformar.

Logo a forma que já conhecemos do Remo há algum tempo começou a mudar, seus olhos já estavam amarelos e as garras começaram a crescer.

- Subam logo! - eu pedi empurrando as meninas para fora da sala.

Mas não deu tanto tempo os gritos de dor do Remo já invadiram a sala, quando dei por mim eu já tinha sido jogado na parede da sala, o Sirius estava tentando segurar o Remo e as meninas estavam tentando me puxar para fora do cômodo.

- Eu estou bem! - eu disse para elas que pararam de me puxar.

- Não está não! Você está sangrando! - disse a Lily preocupada.

- Não tem importância! - eu disse para ela ficando de pé. - Subam logo que o Sirius não vai agüentar muito tempo. - eu disse apressado.

Vi a Lene puxando a Lílian para o andar de cima. Eu assumi minha forma animaga...

_[i]Forma de veado![/i]_

Fui ajudar o Sirius que já estava bem ferido.

O Pedro foi ver as meninas quando a briga terminou. Eu e o Sirius ficamos na sala para caso acontecesse alguma coisa

Logo vimos às meninas entrando na sala apreensivas. Continuamos em nossa forma animaga para ver a reação do Remo, mas ele pareceu bem tranqüilo, acho que a poção já estava fazendo efeito. Ele olhou para mim e para o Sirius e depois se deitou em um canto da sala nem se importando com a presença das meninas.

A Lily veio até mim e me acariciou a cabeça.

Vi que o Sirius já estava em forma humana ao lado da Lene que o estava ajudando com um curativo.

Me transformei também e já olhei para ver a reação do Remo, mas pelo visto ele já estava dormindo.

Olhei para o Sirius e para a Lene para ver se estavam bem, para o Pedro que estava comendo, e segui olhando para a Lily que estava na minha frente me olhando estranhamente.

- O que foi? Estou tão feio assim? - perguntei arrumando o cabelo.

- Não... Só machucado! - ela me respondeu ainda com aquele olhar estranho

- Você está estranha! - eu comentei.

- Ela é estranha! - a Lene respondeu.

- Viram como eu sou um cachorro lindo? - perguntou o Sirius rindo.

- Você mais parece um sinistro do que um cachorro. - eu respondi para o Sirius que fechou a cara.

- Só faltou uma coleira com o meu nome! - disse a Lene tirando o colar dela que tinha escrito "Lene".

- Está me dando? - ele perguntou feliz da vida apontando para o colar.

- Estou! - ela respondeu sorrindo e se debruçando sobre ele para colocar o colar.

- Que tal darmos uma volta... Está rolando um clima ali... - eu perguntei para a Lily enquanto mostrava o Sirius e a Lene.

- Vamos! - ela respondeu ainda sorrindo e logo eu sai puxando o Pedro junto. - Qualquer coisa gritem. Nós vamos comer alguma coisa lá em cima. - eu disse para o casal.

- Pode deixar! - eles responderam sem nem ao menos desviarem os olhos um do outro.

Subimos para a cozinha, e como já suspeitávamos o Pedro foi comer:

- Fica comendo aí que logo você vai virar um balão... - a Lily disse para ele.

- A detenção dele acabou no começo desse mês. Não se preocupe. - eu respondi ainda observando o Rabicho comendo.

- Será que desta vez os dois se acertam? - perguntou a Lily se sentando para comer.

- Espero que sim, mas duvido! Aqueles dois orgulhosos... Precisaríamos de um milagre para que isso acontecesse. - eu respondi indo pegar alguma coisa no armário.

- O Remo não vai acordar com esse cheiro de comida? - ela me perguntou quando eu liguei o fogo para fritar um hambúrguer para o nosso lanche.

- Lobisomens não comem lanches Lil... Comem carne fresca, e preferência de animais e humanos. - eu respondi normalmente.

- Que horror! - ela disse enojada.

Eu simplesmente comecei a rir.

- É sempre tão calmo por aqui? - ela me perguntou.

- Geralmente não tão. É que o Remo tomou muita poção. Ele estava com medo de machucar vocês, mas como ele já se acostumou com a nossa presença ele não estranha tanto.

- Ele ainda vai dormir muito? - perguntou a Lily.

- Boa pergunta... Não reparei se o Remo dormiu o suficiente durante o dia, mas eu estou cansado! - eu disse já terminando de cortar o lanche para nós.

- Não vou te deixar dormir! - ela disse sorrindo.

- E eu nem conseguiria... Deixar vocês duas sozinhas? - seria difícil eu conseguir dormir.

Entreguei o lanche que tinha feito para a Lily e me sentei ao seu lado para comer.

- Obrigada! - ela me agradeceu.

- Disponha! - respondi sorrindo.

- Voltamos! - disse o Sirius entrando na cozinha.

- O que são todos esses curativos? - perguntou a Lily rindo.

- A Lene é um pouquinho exagerada! - o Sirius explicou.

- Não sou exagerada... Aquilo poderia inflamar. - ela respondeu se referindo aos machucados do Sirius.

- Que tal outro assunto? - sugeri.

- O que estão achando de vir para cá? - perguntou o Sirius para as meninas.

- Até agora está divertido! - disse a Lene sorrindo.

- Muito bom! - disse a Lily quando olhamos para ela.

- Como se sente? - perguntou a Lene para a Lily.

- Bem... - ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Vocês duas já conheceram a casa? - perguntou o Sirius assim que a Lily terminou o lanche.

- Ainda só conheço a sala a cozinha. - respondeu a Lily.

- Eu preciso de uma cama! - disse a Lene manhosa.

- Então vou apresentar o quarto para vocês. - disse o Sirius se colocando de pé.

- Vou junto. - eu disse na mesma hora.

Subimos mais um lance de escadas e nos deparamos com um longo corredor.

- Atenção senhores usuários a porta a direita temos o quarto do maroto mais sexy. - Disse o Sirius se sentindo.

- E mais chato. - eu completei.

- A primeira porta a esquerda temos o quarto do Veado. - continuou falando besteiras.

- Cervo! - eu disse irritado.

- Logo em seguida temos o banheiro e o final do corredor temos uma suíte bem ampla para o nosso querido Lobinho. - disse o Sirius rindo.

- E o quarto do Pedro? - perguntou a Lily.

- É a cozinha... Ele não sai de lá mesmo! - eu respondi rindo da minha própria piada.

- Ótimo, vou deitar um pouco. - disse a Lene se virando o entrando no quarto do Sirius.

- Mas esse aí é o meu quarto! - protestou o Sirius indo atrás dela.

- Esses dois não têm jeito. - a Lily comentou ainda rindo.

- Não quer deitar? Você não está acostumada a passar a noite em claro, amanhã não vai agüentar ficar acordada. - eu disse gentilmente.

- Agüento sim! - ela disse confiante. - Pode ir deitar que eu fico de olho no Remo.

- Não será necessário. Eu fico com você! - eu disse a seguindo para o quarto do Remo.

- Não apareça nas janelas. - pedi quando ela se aproximou.

- Por quê? - ela me perguntou tentando ver através das frestas da madeira.

- Porque alguém pode te ver. - respondi rindo.

- E vamos fazer o que a noite inteira? - ela me perguntou encostando na janela e ficando de frente para mim.

Acho que fiz a maior cara de safado, por que ela foi logo dizendo:

- Não sei o que você pensou, mas coisa boa é que não foi.

Eu só tinha pensado em beijá-la a noite inteira!

- Pensei uma coisa muita boa, mas deixa para lá. Podemos colocar a conversa em dia... - sugeri.

- Fale de você! - ela pediu.

- Não tenho muito o que falar Lily... Eu sou assim do que jeito que você vê. Maluco, brincalhão, irresponsável, bonito e inteligente.

- E muito modesto! - ela acrescentou rindo. - Mas não te acho irresponsável!

- Isso foi um elogio? - eu perguntei espantado.

- Não... Foi a minha opinião. - ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Agradecido! - respondi feliz. - E você como é? - perguntei replicando a pergunta.

- Não sei me descrever. - ela respondeu tímida.

- Tente! - pedi.

- Sou uma menina chata, que gosta de estudar, que passou muito tempo longe de pessoas maravilhosas que hoje são seus amigos só por causa de um preconceito bobo. Sou tímida de mais para aprontar com meus amigos, e olha que vontade não falta. - eu ri nessa hora. - Sou monitora e vivo perturbando o castelo inteiro com regras e mais regras, mas às vezes me dá vontade de jogar tudo o alto e viver!

- Então viva! Aproveite o que tem que aproveitar. Faça o que quiser fazer. Não ligue para o que vão pensar ou falar. Só interessa o que você quer. - eu lhe disse gentil.

- Falta coragem! - ela me disse timidamente se virando para espiar a janela novamente.

- Coragem? Uma grifinoriana dizendo que falta coragem? Mentira! - eu disse me aproximando mais.

- Existem coisas que são difíceis de se fazer... - ela me disse olhando nos olhos.

- E existem coisas que nós complicamos sem perceber. - respondi lhe fitando.

Fui me aproximando devagar, retirei uma mexa de seu rosto, mas quando fui lhe beijar o Pedro entrou no quarto:

- Pontas! - ele entrou já gritando.

- O que foi? - perguntei sem me mexer tentando voltar o clima para beijar a Lily.

- Estou com fome. Não tem mais comida por aqui? - ele perguntou com a mão no estomago.

- Você já acabou com a comida toda? - perguntou a Lily espantada se afastando de mim e passando por debaixo do meu braço que a estava prendendo na parede.

- Já... Tinha pouca comida... E sem contar que você e o Pontas comeram também.

- Nós dividirmos um lanche! - eu disse revoltado.

- Mas comeram! - disse o Pedro dando de ombros.

- Vou arrumar comida. Já volto! - eu disse já puxando a mão da Lily para fora do quarto. - Dorme um pouco. Eu vou demorar um pouco para voltar, durma um pouco! - sugeri a deixando em frente ao meu quarto.

- Eu vou com você! -ela disse não querendo ir dormir.

- Está com medo de ficar aqui sozinha? - perguntei me divertindo com a situação.

- Não, mas não quero ficar de vela. - ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Vela? Mas o Pedro não tem ninguém...

- Claro que tem... A comida é a namorada dele. Não percebeu? - brincou a ruivinha.

- Isso é verdade... Se você quiser ir comigo... - sugeri sabendo que a resposta seria "não"!

- Adoraria! Como vamos? - ela me perguntou com um lindo sorriso.

- Você vai mesmo? - perguntei espantado.

- Claro que vou! Vamos de vassoura? - ela me perguntou sorrindo.

- Não chegou nem perto... - eu disse rindo. - Vou avisar o Sirius.

Fui direto para o quarto do Sirius onde ele e a Lene estavam jogando strip Poker. Dá para acreditar?

- Não acredito que você estão jogando isso! - eu disse vendo a Lene só de sutiã e calcinha e o Sirius de meias e cueca.

- Já estamos parando. Essa é a última partida. Querem jogar? - perguntou a Lene.

- Não. Estamos indo comprar comida. O Pedro acabou com o estoque inteiro. - expliquei.

- E a Lily vai também? - perguntou o Sirius nos olhando.

- Vou sim. - ela mesma respondeu.

- Boa sorte! - respondeu o Sirius rindo.

Voltamos para a rua por outra passagem.

- Se formos andando irá demorar de mais. Sobe aqui e se segura. - eu disse indicando as minhas costas.

- Você está brincando? - ela me perguntou receosa.

- Não estou. Sobe! - pedi. - O que foi desistiu de ir? - perguntei rindo.

- Eu vou! - ela disse se aproximando e pulou nas minhas costas, eu agarrei as pernas dela. - Se segura! - pedi antes de assumir minha forma animaga e saímos.

Logo já estávamos em frente a um mercadinho, eu abaixei e a Lily desceu, logo voltei a minha forma humana.

- Está fechado! - disse a Lily com o maior bico.

- Não tem problema. - eu disse abrindo a porta com um grampo.

- Não vou roubar! - ela disse nervosa.

- Vamos deixar o dinheiro no balcão. Não se preocupe. Sempre fazemos isso. - eu respondi a puxando para dentro da loja.

Logo já peguei o que precisávamos e deixei um bilhete no balcão com o que pegamos e com o dinheiro.

- Eu disse que não iríamos roubar! - disse para ela quando estávamos saindo da loja.

- Me da à sacola. Eu levo. - ela me disse.

- Não precisa. Dá para eu levar. - eu disse sem soltar a sacola.

- Dá aqui! - ela disse puxando da minha mão. - Pretende levar como? Na boca?

- Por que não? - perguntei sem entender o motivo da piada dela... - É só eu carregar a sacola na boca...

- Eu carrego - ela disse já arrumando a sacola na mão. - Vamos? - me perguntou.

- Vamos! - eu disse fazendo sinal para ela subir nas minhas costas.

Chegamos rápido na Casa dos Gritos.

O Remo ainda dormia tranqüilamente e o relógio marcava três e dezessete da manhã.

Subimos para o quarto e o Sirius e a Lene estavam dançando alguma coisa imaginária, mas era uma música lenta:

- Não vamos atrapalhá-los - eu disse assim que vimos os dois bem juntinhos.

- Claro que vamos, vai ser bem divertido ver a cara deles. - disse a Lily se aproximando dos dois.

Logo entramos e demos um susto nos dois:

- Tinha que ser o Veado para chegar nessa hora! - disse o Sirius de péssimo humor.

- Cervo! - dissemos eu a Lily juntos fazendo o casal a nossa frente rir.

- Estavam dançando o que? - perguntou a Lily.

- Sei lá. - disseram os dois.

- Trouxemos a comida! - eu disse mostrando a sacola que ainda estava na mão da Lily.

- Ótimo estou com fome. - o Sirius disse ainda emburrado por termos o atrapalhado.

Fui à frente com o Sirius enquanto as meninas iam ao banheiro. Não sei por que, mas elas tem que ir juntas...

- Tinha que chegar naquela hora? - perguntou ele ainda emburrado quando chegamos na cozinha e nos encontramos com o Pedro.

- O Pedro fez o mesmo comigo mais cedo e olhe que o clima estava melhor que o seu.

- Amei as meninas virem conosco. Elas deveriam vir sempre! - o Sirius me disse já recuperando seu humor normal.

- Se der tudo certo as trazemos na próxima vez. - eu disse já guardando as comprar no armário.

- Voltamos! Sei que sentiram a nossa falta! - disse a Lene vindo me abraçar.

A Lily chegou e abraçou o Sirius, fiquei sem entender nada!

_[i]Idem![/i]_

- É melhor arrumarmos alguma coisa para o Remo comer... Logo ele acorda! - disse o Pedro receoso.

- Tem razão... - eu disse indo pegar alguns pedaços de bife que havíamos comprado.

- Você vai lá? - e Lene me perguntou.

- Claro que vou! - respondi.

- Vou com você! - a Lene me disse sorrindo.

- Não vai não! - disse o Sirius na mesma hora.

- Vou sim! - ela disse me seguindo.

Logo eu entreguei a carne para o Remo (Claro que eu estava em minha forma animaga), o Remo acordou com o cheiro de sangue da carne, mas seus olhos desviaram para a Lene.

Eu empurrei a Lene para fora da sala com os meus cifres e fiquei segurando o Remo na sala. Logo o Sirius veio me ajudar.

Depois que poucos minutos o Remo já estava comendo a comida dele e havia esquecido as meninas.

Nós dois voltamos para a cozinha furiosos:

- Você está querendo se matar? - perguntou o Sirius nervoso.

- Eu só quis ver o Remo. - ela respondeu de cabeça baixa.

- Se o Tiago não estivesse esperto você seria janta de lobisomem agora. - respondeu o Sirius ainda nervoso.

- Melhor deixarmos os dois. - eu disse para a Lily e para o Pedro.

- Mas eu quero comer. - disse o Pedro chateado.

- Come depois! - eu disse puxando ele para o andar de cima.

Dava para escutar a voz abafada do Sirius e da Lene lá do corredor.

- Vou dormir! - disse o Pedro indo para o quarto onde eu quase beijei a Lily.

- Não é má idéia! - eu disse vendo a Lily se escorando na parede.

- Não estou com sono! - ela disse vendo que eu estava falando dela e não de mim.

- Não está com sono, esta caindo de sono. - eu disse rindo.

Entramos no meu quarto e coloquei a Lily deitada na cama.

- Agora durma! - pedi sentando na cadeira em frente à cama.

- Você vai ficar aí? - ela me perguntou já deitada e com os olhos fechando de sono.

- Depois que os dois pararem de discutir eu desço e preparo alguma coisa para nós comermos. - eu disse para ela.

- Deita aqui comigo! - ela pediu manhosa.

Me deitei ao lado dela e ela se deitou no meu colo enquanto eu fiquei fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos.

- É tão bom... - ela disse já quase dormindo.

Eu sorri, mas não disse nada para que ela não acordasse.

A briga do Sirius e da Lene parou depois de alguns minutos, ou pelo menos os gritos pararam.

Minutos depois a briga voltou, mas não pareciam que estava brigando como de costume, e dito e feito, logo escutamos o Remo quebrando alguma coisa na sala.

- Lily! - chamei a acordando.

- Só mais um pouquinho! - ela pediu.

- Levanta... Nós temos problemas! - eu disse preocupado e ela levantou rapidamente da cama. - Vou ver o que houve. Prometa-me que qualquer coisa você corre para o quarto do fundo e se tranca no banheiro leve a Lene junto com você.

- Mas... - ela começou a protestar.

- Prometa! - pedi.

- Prometo! - ela me respondeu e saímos correndo para a cozinha para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Logo vi o Remo tentando entrar na cozinha, mas o Sirius estava segurando a porta:

- Tampa esse corte logo. Ele não vai parar de te seguir! - gritou o Sirius para a Lene que estava em pânico.

- Cadê a caixa de primeiros socorros? - eu perguntei apressado.

- Acabou tudo. Usamos tudo mês passado e não compramos mais. - o Sirius respondeu ainda segurando a porta, mas com dificuldade.

- Lily! Sobe e leve a Lene com você! Dê um jeito de fechar esse ferimento que seguramos o Remo. - eu disse para a Lily que estava parada e pálida quando uma garra do Remo invadiu a cozinha quebrando um pedaço da porta e não cortando o Sirius por muito pouco. - Sobe! - pedi sacudindo ela que acordou do transe.

- Meu Merlin! - disse o Pedro se transformando em rato para sumir.

- Rabicho você não vai sumir. Volte aqui e vá com as meninas. Proteja as duas! - O Sirius disse segurando o Pedro pelo rabo.

O Pedro assumiu a forma humana dele e saiu correndo, agora não sabemos se era medo do Sirius ou do Remo que já estava entrando na sala.

As meninas saíram correndo para o cômodo de cima e não passou nem um minuto e o Remo já entrou ferozmente atacando o Sirius que foi arremessado e se chocou com o armário quebrando a porta e fazendo o maior barulho.

Logo escutei a voz da Lene:

- Sirius! - ela gritou, parecia assustada.

O Sirius estava desacordado no chão e o Remo estava seguindo para onde as meninas estavam.

Coloquei-me na frente dele nas escadas e pude ver a cabeleira vermelha da Lily passando e dobrando o corredor correndo e puxando a Marlene que tentava descer.

Pouco a pouco o Remo fui me empurrando para cima, quando finalmente chegamos ao corredor o Sirius pulou nas costas do Remo o mordendo tentando pará-lo.

O Remo conseguiu me jogar para dentro do quarto do Sirius quebrando a porta e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto dos fundos.

O Sirius e eu já não agüentávamos mais aquilo, estávamos machucados e mal conseguíamos ficar de pé.

Logo o Sirius assumiu a forma humana não tendo mais força para continuar em forma animaga. E instantes depois as minhas forças foram embora também.

Vi o Remo arranhando a porta do banheiro onde as meninas e o Pedro estavam.

Logo ele iria perfurar a porta. O Sirius tentou se levantar mais uma vez, mas não conseguiu dar mais nenhum passo.

Não adiantaria as meninas conseguirem estancar o sangue, o Remo iria persegui-las até encontrá-las.

Tentei levantar mais uma vez, mas não consegui fiar de pé por tempo o suficiente para chegar até a porta e muito menos lutar contra o Remo. Meu corpo estava todo dolorido, o Sirius estava na mesma condição que eu, não conseguia nem ao menos ficar de pé.

Quando dei por mim a porta do banheiro se abriu vi o Pedro saindo em sua forma animaga, a Lily e a Lene mantinham a varinha na mão, mas as mãos tremiam, não sei se era medo do que poderia acontecer ou de machucar o Remo.

Tentei me aproximar mais uma vez quando o Remo se preparou para atacar, mas desmaiei e não vi mais nada.

Quando eu acordei eu estava deitado na minha cama na Casa dos Gritos, o dia já estava claro, não consegui me sentar, não conseguia mover minha perna com tamanha dor. Senti meu corpo inteiro doendo, parecia que um caminhão tinha me atropelado.

Quando passei a mão no rosto senti um corte perto do olho e sem querer uma deixei escapar uma exclamação de dor.

Logo aquela cabeleira ruiva entrou no meu campo de visão:

- Não se mexa. Vou buscar alguma coisa para você beber. - ela me disse tirando minha mão de perto do meu rosto.

Logo ela voltou e com certa dificuldade eu consegui beber um pouco de água.

A Lily me olhou preocupada, mas ela também não estava tão bem assim, ela tinha vários cortes pequenos nos braços e um corte mais profundo na testa.

- Estou bem! - ela disse vendo que eu a observava. - Como se sente?

- Já estive melhor. - eu brinquei, mas nem ao menos consegui rir, meu rosto doeu muito.

- O Sirius e a Lene estão bem. Mandei o Pedro para o castelo para inventar uma desculpa para os professores, mas teremos que aparecer no jantar. - ela me disse com um leve sorriso.

- O que aconteceu? - eu perguntei.

- Quando não ouvimos mais barulho nenhum do lado de fora ficamos preocupadas e ameaçamos o Pedro para nos deixar sair.

- E é claro que aquele medroso deixou... - eu reclamei.

- Deixou sim, quando abrimos a porta vimos vocês dois tentando se levantar e depois logo desmaiaram. A Lene saiu correndo para ajudar vocês e eu fui tentar não deixar o Remo se aproximar de vocês.

- Não deveria ter feito isso! - eu disse preocupado.

- Estou bem... Li em um livro um feitiço que afasta lobisomens que ajudou muito.

Eu dei um leve sorriso.

- Lily o... - disse a Lene entrando quando me viu. - Finalmente o Tiago acordou. O Sirius já está melhor. Fui em Hogsmead comprar alguns remédios. Esses são para cicatrização. - disse a Lene entregando um frasco para a Lily. - Você está tão sexy todo machucado Ti! - a Lene me disse rindo antes de sair do quarto.

E sorri para a Lene.

- Se importa? -a Lily me perguntou mostrando o remédio.

- Eu sei que você está doida para passar a mão nesse meu corpo sexy! - eu brinquei com ela quando ela se sentou na ponta da cama ao meu lado.

- Você não para de brincar nem quando está mal. - ela disse rindo. - Onde tem uma tesoura por aqui?

- Para que? - eu perguntei sem entender.

- Para cortar essa sua camiseta... - ela respondeu docemente.

- Não precisa! - eu disse tirando a camisa, mas disfarçando a dor que senti quando a roupa roçou nos machucados.

- Eu sei que está fazendo de tudo para não expressar que está doendo! - ela disse rindo da minha cara.

Sabe a Lily está com uma mania de rir de mim...

- Pensei que iria te perder! – eu disse me lembrando de quando vi a Lily saindo do banheiro e o Remo indo atacá-la.

- Não irá se livrar de mim tão fácil! – ela brincou.

- Se você não se cuidar infelizmente vou te perder... – comentei para mim mesmo, mas ela escutou.

- Porque diz isso? – ela me perguntou receosa parando de passar o remédio em mim.

Abri a boca para falar a verdade, mas mudei de idéia.

- Nada não! – respondi desconversando. – Aí estou morrendo de dor e minha enfermeira finge que não existo! – brinquei para que ela voltasse a passar o remédio e esquecesse o que eu disse.

Ficamos o dia inteiro conversando sobre coisas banais. Logo o sol começou a se por.

- Temos que ir! – disse a Lene entrando no quarto.

- Eu sei! – a Lily respondeu ainda rindo de uma piada que eu havia contado.

- Certo... Agora vamos voltar para o castelo. Pelo que conversei com o Pedro ele disse que nós todos estávamos jogando quadribol ontem de noite e pegamos uma gripe daquelas... – a Lily me disse pensativa. – Então faça cara de gripe e não de atacado.

- Sim senhora! – eu disse me sentando na cama.

- Já está bom o suficiente para andar? – ela me perguntou preocupada.

- Se eu não estiver você vai me levar no colo? – perguntei rindo.

- Se eu fosse forte desse jeito até levaria... – ela respondeu rindo.

- Estou bem. – eu disse ficando de pé e quase caindo para trás.

- Estou vendo seu "bem". – ela disse indo me ajudar a andar.

Logo já estávamos no salão comunal da grifinória.

- Voltamos. – disse o Sirius sorrindo.

- Legal... – o Pedro disse devorando um pedaço de bolo. – Já brigaram com as meninas por terem saído no banheiro?

- Não, não estou em condições para isso. – eu respondi me sentando no sofá.

- Mas eu estou! – disse o Sirius já cruzando os braços nervoso.

- Lá vem... – a Lily disse se sentando ao lado do Remo.

- Lily pensei que você fosse mais responsável... O Pontas te disse para não sair de lá.

- Vocês estavam mal! Eu tinha que ajudar! – ela respondeu irritada.

- Você poderia ter morrido! – ele brigou.

- E você também! – a Lily retrucou.

- Não tenho como brigar com você... O Pontas faz isso. – o Sirius disse vendo que iria perder a briga com a Lily.

- Ela briga melhor que você! – eu comentei rindo da cara do Almofadinhas.

- Você deveria brigar com ela. – disse o Sirius emburrado. – E você Marlene...

- Eu nada... Fiz o que achei certo! – ela disse nervosa.

- Essa briga vai longe. – disse o Remo deitando no meu colo.

- Não era o certo. Você se colocou em risco.

- Eu que quis.

- Mas eu pedi para você ficar lá. – brigou o Sirius.

- Mas eu não quis. Não tenho que fazer tudo que você quer. – ela respondeu nervosa.

- Não precisa fazer tudo, mas faça pelo menos as coisas sensatas... – o Sirius disse ainda nervoso.

- O que seria sensato? Sair por aí brigando com todo mundo? Beijando todas as meninas do colégio?

- Partiu para o lado pessoal... – comentou a Lily entediada.

- Eu não beijo todas! – gritou o Sirius nervoso expulsando alguns poucos alunos que ainda estavam no salão.

- Claro que não... Só beija as fáceis... – a Lene disse nervosa

- Não vai dar certo... – eu disse para a Lily que confirmou com a cabeça.

- Fáceis? Não tem menina que resista a mim! – ele disse convencido e por incrível que pareça a Lene parece que escutou.

- Escutou o que ele disse? – perguntei para a Lily para confirmar.

- Não! – ela me respondeu. – Ele estava mentindo, não é?

- Aham!

- Pare de se vangloriar... Se esqueceu que suas mentiras não chegam aos meus ouvidos. E eu faço o que quiser.

- Não quando eu estou responsável por você! – reclamou o Sirius.

- Responsável por mim? Eu sei me cuidar.

- Sabe se cuidar? Você causou toda aquela confusão. – o Sirius deixou escapar.

- Agora a briga vai ficar feia! – eu disse para a Lily.

- O pior que é ela entendeu o que ele disse... Não foi mentira. – a Lily confirmou.

- Eu não escolhi me cortar! – a Lene reclamou.

- Mas escolheu não me deixar te ajudar.

- Você quer fazer tudo por mim! Isso incomoda. Você não é nada meu! – reclamou a Lene nervosa.

- Incomodar? Você não sabe o que é incomodar. Sou seu amigo e isso importa muito para mim.

- Importa para você? Mentiroso!

- Se fosse mentira você não teria entendido! – ele retrucou.

- Você não tem amigos Black. Você só quer ficar perto de mim para conseguir namorar minhas amigas. – brigou a Lene.

- Agora é você que está mentindo! Não quero as suas amigas. Não fale o que não sabe! – ele disse nervoso.

- Não quer só as minhas amigas, você quer dizer? – perguntou a Lene nervosa já gritando no salão.

- Quero todas! – disse o Sirius debochadamente.

- O que ele disse? – a Lily me perguntou curiosa.

- Que ele quer ficar com todas... – respondi.

- Nada importa nada você a não ser o seu umbigo. – disse a Lene nervosa.

- Você só fala o que não sabe. Pesquise as coisas antes de falar o que não sabe Marlene. – reclamou o Sirius gritando também.

- Com quem você se importa além de você mesmo? Não vai dizer seu espelho!

- Me importo com os marotos. – respondeu o Sirius irritado, mas parando de gritar.

- Os marotos? Só os marotos que existem na sua vida? E sua família?

- Minha família são eles... – o Sirius respondeu olhando para mim e para o Remo.

- Você não sabe o que é amar Black. Não sabe o que é se preocupar com as pessoas. Fiquei preocupada com vocês. Não iria ficar lá parada sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Você vem me falar de amor? Você nunca namorou sério. Nunca se apaixonou! E eu sei muito bem o que é me preocupar com alguém. Parece que se algo acontecer a essa pessoa sua vida não tem mais sentido. Que a culpa é sua, se importar com alguém é mais do que passar alguns momentos juntos. – disse o Sirius nervoso.

- Ele vai dizer! – ouvi a Lily torcendo.

- Dizer o que? – perguntei sem entender.

- Copiou isso de algum livro? Você não ama e nunca saberá o que é amar. O dia em que você se apaixonar venha falar comigo.

- Sirius Black não se apaixona. – ele disse na mesma hora.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou a Lily instantes depois.

- Fale a verdade ou nem ao menos para brigar você vai servir. Você não sabe o que é gostar de alguém, ter ciúme, carinho e muito menos preocupação.

- Claro que sei. Não sou uma pedra que não tem sentimentos. Eu também amo! – ele gritou nervoso.

- Ama a você mesmo!

- Amo várias pessoas! – ele disse quase em um sussurro.

- Como quem? O Tiago? Não conta Black. Falo de amor igual ao da Lily e do Tiago!

- Ei! – reclamou a ruiva ao meu lado.

- Não se intrometa ou vai sobrar para você também! – disse a Lene nervosa para a Lily.

- Não é só por que você não sabe que eu não possa amar e me preocupar com alguém.

- Cite alguém então... Uma mulher por quem você arriscaria a vida! – pediu a Lene nervosa. – Você não tem essa pessoa! – afirmou gritando.

- Eu tenho, mas você não precisa saber. – ele respondeu já irritado e vermelho por causa da discussão.

- Não tem. Você está mentindo!

- Se estivesse mentindo você não teria me entendido! – o Sirius replicou.

- Então diga Black. Quem é a pessoa que você ama? – perguntou a Lene nervosa.

- Ele não vai dizer... – eu comentei com a Lily.

- Ele poderia beijá-la... Estão tão próximos... – a Lily comentou.

- Não vale a pena te contar. – ele disse saindo fora do salão.

- Você não vai deixar as coisas por isso mesmo. Você briga comigo por que eu fico preocupada com você e depois foge da briga? – perguntou a Lene nervosa segurando o Sirius pelo braço.

- Não estou fugindo da briga e sim de você! – ele respondeu tentando se acalmar.

- Se ela pressioná-lo mais um pouco... – eu disse para mim mesmo.

- Demorou para eles se agarrarem. – a Lily cochichou.

- As pessoas são bem lerdas às vezes... – disse o Remo cínico.

- De mim? Por quê? Tem medo de assumir para uma mulher que você é humano e ama? – o Sirius ficou quieto. – Diga Black. Por que essa implicância comigo?

- Melhor pararmos por aqui! – o Sirius disse tentando se soltar da Lene.

- Diga Black! – exigiu a Lene novamente.

- Eu te amo! Será que é tão difícil para você ver isso? Eu passo o tempo todo pensando em você. No seu jeito! Quase morri quando o Remo entrou naquela cozinha avançando para você! Mas iria morrer com uma dor terrível no coração... Eu tive medo! Medo de perder a pessoa mais importante para mim. Perder minha melhor amiga e a pessoa que amo. Agora me deixe em paz! – ele gritou para ela, ela entrou em estado de choque e ele aproveitou para se soltar dela e ir rumo ao retrato da mulher gorda.

- Marlene! – a Lily gritou indicando o Sirius que já estava quase saindo.

Como se estivesse acordando de um sonho a Lene correu e puxou o Sirius pelo braço.

- O que foi agora? Veio brigar novamente e dizer que eu não tenho coração? – ele perguntou ressentido.

- Repete o que você disse! – ela pediu. – Não é possível que seja verdade!

- Estou tão mal no seu conceito assim? Se digo que te amo você finge que menti? – ele perguntou nervosos e chateado. Puxou o braço da mão dela e abriu o retrato.

A Lene não deve ter pensado duas vezes antes de puxá-lo de volta e beijá-lo.

Vocês entenderam o que eu disse?

A Marlene... Minha amiga Marlene havia acabado de beijar o Sirius. Ela o agarrou e o beijou... Aliás eles ficaram um bom tempo se beijando. Nós três (Remo, Lily e eu) ficamos de boca aberta com tudo aquilo.

Assim que o beijo terminou os dois ficaram se encarando, a Lene com um enorme sorriso e o Sirius confuso e feliz.

- Repete! – pediu a Lene.

- Eu te amo! – ele disse carinhosamente ainda abraçado com ela.

- Eu também. Te amo muito! – ela disse o beijando novamente.

- Que fofinho! – a Lily disse já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ganhei! – eu gritei me lembrando da aposta que fiz com o Sirius.

O Sirius parou de beijar a Lene e olhou para a minha cara com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu ainda posso ganhar. – ele me disse com aquele sorriso debochado dele. – Preciso falar com você! – ele disse para a Lene a puxando para fora do salão comunal.

- O que você ganhou? – a Lily me perguntou curiosa ainda com os olhos molhados.

- Não precisa chorar Lily... – eu disse rindo.

- Não estou chorando, mas é que foi tão fofinho...

- Às vezes eu me esqueço que você acredita em contos de fadas. – brinquei.

- Não mude de assunto Potter... O que você ganhou?

- Uma aposta com o Sirius. – respondi fingindo não ser nada de mais.

- Sério? E o que você vai ganhar? – ela me perguntou ainda curiosa ajoelhada de frente para mim.

A cena estava bem cômica, eu sentado encostado na parede e a Lily ajoelhada na minha frente chorona.

- Não vou ganhar nada, mas o Sirius vai ter que fazer uma coisa...

- O que? – ela perguntou se aproximando mais com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Depois você vai ver. – eu respondi marotamente. – Aliás você não vai ver...

- Por quê? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços na altura do peito e fazendo o maior bico.

- Por que não Lil. Não é algo que uma dama deva ver. – eu respondi sorrindo.

De repente os olhos dela pararam de brilhar e ela ficou me olhando de uma maneira que eu ainda não sei o significado.

- Para onde o Sirius levou a Lene? – ela me perguntou ainda com aquela expressão estranha.

- Provável que para a sala precisa. Os dois devem estar se agarrando por aí.

- E vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo. – disse o Remo para nós.

A Lily olhou para o Remo ainda com aquele olhar vazio e sem brilho.

- Lily... Volta Lily... Pare de pensar nisso... Pense em qualquer outra coisa... – pediu o Remo saindo rapidamente do sofá e sentando em frente à Lily começou a sacudi-la.

Quando ele disse isso eu comecei a ficar preocupado.

- O que ela tem Remo? – perguntei já desesperado vendo que a Lily não se mexia.

- Tiago me faça um favor... Vá chamar a Lene. Rápido! – pediu o Remo com pressa.

Sai correndo sentido a sala precisa.

Quando entrei na sala dei de cara com os dois no maior amasso.

- Desculpem interromper, mas Lene o Remo está te chamando. A Lily está estranha... –não foi preciso dizer mais nada e a Lene saiu correndo.

Quando cheguei no salão comunal os dois não estavam mais lá.

Fui correndo para o salão dos monitores seguido pelo Sirius e a Lene que ia mais à frente.

Quando entramos no salão os dois estavam se acabando de rir. Vendo a cara de preocupada da Lene o Remo só disse:

- Só mais uma crise. – ele disse sem muita importância.

Eu e o Sirius nos olhamos confusos enquanto a Lene respirava aliviada.

- O que vamos fazer no natal? – perguntou o Sirius de repente cortando o clima pesado.

- Que dia é hoje? – perguntei para saber quanto tempo faltava para o natal.

- Hoje é dia 11 de dezembro e faltam exatamente duas semanas para o natal. – a Lene respondeu.

- Eu vou ficar no castelo. Minha mãe vai viajar... – disse o Remo.

- Eu vou ficar também... Não quero voltar para o meu país no meio do ano. – disse a Lene olhando diretamente para o Sirius.

- Eu fico com a minha namorada. – ele disse.

- Que namorada? – perguntaram as meninas juntas

- Esqueci... – disse o Sirius batendo a mão na cabeça fingindo que esqueceu alguma coisa. – Lene, quer namorar comigo? – ele perguntou se ajoelhando no chão.

- Claro que eu quero. – ela respondeu com um sorriso enorme.

- Que fofos. – a Lily disse sonhadora sentada no sofá.

- Como eu disse... Vou ficar no castelo com a minha namorada.

- Já que todos vão ficar... Eu fico! – dissemos a Lily e eu juntos.

Logo todos, inclusive nós, começamos a rir.

Quando o Remo estava indo dormir eu pedi para falar com ele a sós.

Logo estávamos trancados no meu quarto ele sentado na poltrona apreensivo e eu com várias perguntas:

- O que houve com a Lily naquela hora? – eu perguntei assim que tranquei a porta.

- Mais uma crise Tiago. – ele me respondeu calmamente.

- E como você soube?

- Não vai me dizer que não reparou nos olhos dela...

- Claro que reparei. – eu disse no mesmo instante.

- Não sei por que nem como, mas sempre que ela está entrando em crise os olhos dela ficam daquele jeito.

- E por que você mandou ela pensar em outra coisa? – perguntei me sentando já mais calmo.

- Porque a doença dela é psicológica... Então no mínimo ela estava pensando alguma coisa que não fez bem para ela.

- Vocês já sabem do que se trata? – eu perguntei apreensivo.

- Não... Ela não diz... Já tentamos de tudo.

- Até veritaserum? – eu perguntei me lembrando que eu tinha algumas gotas da poção.

- Não... – respondeu o Remo pensativo. – Mas deixemos isso para depois. Ela tem que estar pronta para contar.

- Mas pode acontecer alguma coisa com ela nesse meio tempo. – eu respondi preocupado.

- Não vai acontecer... Estaremos sempre com ela. Principalmente no natal.

Eu sorri e a conversa acabou por aí, ou quase acabou, pois o Sirius invadiu meu quarto:

- Podem ir contando o que a Lily tem que eu não agüento mais ser mantido de fora do assunto. – ele disse revoltado batendo fortemente a porta.

Contamos tudo que sabemos sobre a doença.

- Isso é falta do Sirius aqui. – brincou o Sirius rindo convencido.

_[i] Eu só estava dizendo a verdade![/i]_

Ficamos jogando conversa fora por mais algum tempo e logo já estávamos todos dormindo.

O namoro da Marlene e do Sirius se espalhou feito vento para escola. Em todos os lugares que íamos tinha alguém falando sobre o assunto.

- Eu sou uma celebridade! – disse o Sirius convencido.

- E eu vou matar você se a celebridade chegar perto da alguma fã! – disse a Lene já com o punho fechado ameaçando o Sirius.

- Esses dois são umas figuras... – comentou a Lily rindo.

- Meninos eu preciso ir comprar os presentes de natal... Eu ainda não comprei! – a Lene disse no meio do almoço.

- Parece que sábado vai ter visita a Hogsmead de novo para comprar os presentes. – eu disse me lembrando do cartaz que a Minerva me pediu para colar no salão comunal.

- Olhem só... O nosso monitor chefe está fazendo o trabalho certinho. – brincou a Lily.

- Eu sempre faço as coisas certinhas ruivinha. – eu respondi e ela fez uma careta por causa do "ruivinha".

Não vou contar o nosso dia por que foi muito chato... Ficamos trabalhando muito.

Logo a sexta-feira de noite chegou, a tão querida e amada sexta-feira!

Estávamos todos no salão dos monitores. Eu estava deitado no sofá. A Lily e o Remo estavam sentados com os pés no sofá da frente. O Sirius estava em uma poltrona perto da lareira e a Lene estava colocando mais madeira na lareira.

- Amanha vamos as compras... Acorde cedo Lil. – pediu a Lene sentando no colo do Sirius no salão dos monitores.

- Ouviram... Acordem cedo meninos. – a Lily nos disse rindo.

- E posso saber por que os marotos também têm que acordar cedo? – perguntou o Sirius emburrado.

- Porque precisamos de alguém para carregar as sacolas. – respondeu a Lily com um sorriso lindo.

- Vê se não baba Tiago! – brincou o Remo rindo da minha cara. – A Lily está linda todos os dias.

- Se disser mais uma vez que ela está linda vamos ter um lobo a menos nesse mundo. Só eu posso ficar olhando para ela assim. – eu disse para o Remo.

A Lily me olhou daquele jeito estranho e logo vi que ela estava tendo mais uma crise.

- Ruivinha... – a chamei desesperado.

- Estava demorando... – a Lene disse chateada vendo a Lily desmaiar caindo no colo do Remo.

- Só gostaria de saber o que passa na cabeça dela quando ela desmaia. – o Sirius comentou triste vendo o Remo arrumando a Lily no sofá.

- Temos mesmo que descobrir sobre o que se trata Sirius. – a Marlene respondeu.

- Lil... – o Remo chamava.

- Dá ultima vez o que você fez para ela acordar Tiago? – me perguntou a Lene.

- Nada! – respondi sem fazer idéia de como acordá-la.

- Amiga! Lílian... Acorde! – pediu a Lene vendo se a Lily estava com febre. – Pelo menos febre ela não tem.

- Já reparam que a maioria das vezes que ela fica estranha é de noite? – perguntou o Remo preocupado.

- Ela deve estar mais vulnerável à noite. – eu respondi.

- Ruivinha... Acorde! – pediu o Sirius sacudindo ela.

- Vou descobrir o que a Lily tem... – eu disse indo até a escrivaninha.

- E posso saber como? – me perguntou a Lene

- Vou me encontrar com o mane do Victor amanhã e descobrir o que ele sabe. – eu respondi escrevendo uma carta para o irritando do monitor chefe.

- E você acha que ele vai te contar alguma coisa? – perguntou o Remo com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ele vai falar ou não me chamo Tiago Potter! – eu disse determinado.

- Só quero ver... – disse o Sirius me olhando por alguns segundos e voltando sua atenção para a Lily.

- Se ela não acordar vamos ter que levá-la na enfermaria. – a Lene disse triste observando a Lily desmaiada.

- A Lily iria nos matar se levássemos ela na enfermaria. – o Sirius disse pensativo.

- Alguém acorde ela pelo amor de Merlin! – eu pedi depois de alguns momentos.

- Calma Pontas... Ela vai ficar bem. – me disse o Sirius dando leves tapas nas minhas costas.

- Vou buscar algumas poções da Lily, às vezes tenha alguma coisa que ajude. – disse a Lene saindo rumo ao quarto da Lily.

- Vou com você! – disse o Sirius.

- E como os dois pretendem entrar no quarto? – eu perguntei cruzando os braços intrigado.

- Arrombando a porta! – respondeu a Lene fitando a porta.

- Não vão fazer isso ou serão expulsos. – disse o Remo na mesma hora.

- Estou começando a achar que a Lily está ficando doida! – disse o Sirius voltando a se sentar no sofá.

- Ela anda lendo muitos contos de fadas Lene? – eu perguntei me lembrando de uma conversa que eu tive com a Lily.

- Muitos é pouco... De alguns tempos para cá a Lily só lê isso. – a Lene respondeu sem pensar. – Por quê?

- Ela pode estar apaixonada e estar fantasiando as coisas... Como nada daquilo acontece e ela não aceita... – começou o Sirius.

- Não é isso... Não exatamente isso. – o Remo disse interrompendo o Sirius.

- A Lily está apaixonada pelo Victor? – eu perguntei sentindo uma dor enorme no peito.

- Não seja burro! A Lily não gosta dele. – a Lene me respondeu irritada.

Aproximei-me da Lily chateado enquanto todos observavam:

- Só acredito se você me disser... Diga que não ama aquele idiota do Victor... Eu te amo... Você não pode fazer isso comigo! – eu sussurrei para a Lily ainda desmaiada.

- Não pense que não escutamos suas lamentações. – o Sirius disse debochadamente.

- Que dor de cabeça! – ouvimos uma voz bem fraca e embriagada, e logo percebemos ser a Lily.

- Ainda bem que você acordou! – eu disse agarrando e dando um abraço bem forte nela.

- Você vai matá-la! – disse o Sirius.

Eu a soltei na mesma hora e ela ficou pegando fôlego.

- O que houve que você está assim? – ela me perguntou confusa.

- Além de desmaiar não está mais lembrando das coisas Lil? – perguntou a Lene preocupada.

- Desmaiei? – ela perguntou preocupada me fitando.

- Desmaiou e estávamos preocupados já... – respondeu o Remo.

- Pela primeira vez eu não me lembro disso. – ela respondeu confusa levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Você está piorando... Se ao menos dissesse o que passa na sua cabeça para podermos ajudar... – começou a Lene em uma tentativa de fazer a Lily falar.

- O dia que eu contar para alguém em quem eu penso eu teria que matar a pessoa depois, e não estou em condições de matar ninguém agora. – ela respondeu tentando ficar de pé, mas caiu sentada no sofá novamente.

- Se você não contar eu vou começar a tirar as minhas próprias conclusões. – a Lene disse autoritária.

- Que tire! Não me importo! – a Lily respondeu começando a se irritar.

- Lil... Uma última pergunta... Você não está gostando daquele idiota do Victor, está? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Eu esperava uma pergunta dessas do Potter, Sirius. Mas vou ser gentil e responder, não gosto daquele idiota não! – ela respondeu tentando se levantar novamente, desta vez eu a ajudei.

- Ruivinha... Como seria o homem perfeito para você? – eu perguntei quando chegamos na porta do quarto dela e todos já estavam saindo do salão.

- Se eu te contar você iria usar isso para tentar me colocar na sua lista? – ela me perguntou me fitando.

- Prometo que não vou fazer nada e nem contar a ninguém!

- Eu devo estar muito doida para responder... – ela disse abrindo a porta. – Meu homem perfeito não existe, aliás, se existir me apresente.

- Farei o possível. – eu respondi rindo.

- O homem perfeito seria igual a um príncipe. Ele saberia do que eu precisava sem que eu precisasse dizer, ele faria tudo por mim, para me ter, seria romântico e atencioso, lindo, fiel e fofo. Seria irresistível e beijaria muito bem... – ela disse sonhadora se deitando na cama.

- Você viajou... Não existe ninguém assim... – eu respondi rindo baixo.

- Eu sei... – ela disse emburrada. – Não custa sonhar! – ela disse dando de ombros.

- Se quiser eu arrumo alguém romântico, atencioso, que faça tudo por você, lindo, fiel, que beija bem, agora adivinhar o que você quer? Isso é muito difícil... Você é bem confusa!

- Vou fingir que não ouvi essa parte... Mas como vai arrumar alguém que beije bem? Já beijou algum cara antes? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Não, mas sei que eu beijo muito bem. E sou tudo que eu listei. – eu disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Beija bem é? Quem te disse isso? – ela perguntou debochadamente.

- Todas! – eu respondi convencido.

_[i] Minhas queridas e amadas leitoras, não escutem o veado... Ele deve beijar muito mal ou já teria arrumado alguém que o quisesse.[/i]_

- Todas? – ela perguntou rindo. – Duvido! – ela me desafiou.

- Se eu fosse você não me desafiaria deste jeito! – eu alertei.

- Vai fazer o que? Beijar-me? – ela perguntou rindo.

Até que não seria má idéia.

- Falta pouco... Estou me contendo... – eu respondi mordendo o lábio inferior. – Só não te beijo por que você está com muito sono e não sabe o que fala. Eu gosto mais quando você está em sã consciência. – eu respondi piscando um olho e lhe dando um beijo na testa. – Não vai me contar no que pensa quando tem as crises?

- Se eu te contasse você não iria acreditar... – ela respondeu rindo.

- Tente. – pedi.

- Outro dia quem sabe. – ela me respondeu fugindo da conversa.

- Quem sabe... – eu repeti pensativo e despedindo dela e indo dormir.

Ainda não sei o que me deu para perder a chance de beijá-la!

_[i] É que você entendeu que não é bom o bastante para a ruivinha![/i]_

Não vou me dar ao trabalho de te responder Almofadinhas!

_[i]Eu sei que você ficou sem palavras![/i]_

Tonto!

_[i] Veado![/i]_

[u]Volte à história e pare de brigar com o Sirius![/u]

No dia seguinte acordei com frio. Sabem por quê? A Lene e a Lily estavam puxando meu cobertor para que eu levantasse e inconscientemente eu estava segurando o mesmo para perto de mim.

O pior é que eu durmo de cueca. Aquele dia na festa eu dormi de calça por causa das meninas, mas imaginem a cara das meninas me vendo só de cueca...

- Soltem meu cobertor! – eu pedi ainda embriagado de sono e segurando o cobertor.

- Levanta! Você prometeu nos acompanhar em Hogsmead.

- Se eu fosse vocês eu devolvia o meu cobertor. – eu alertei. Sério, elas iriam dar um escândalo me vendo quase nu!

- Tarde de mais! – disse a Lene puxando toda a coberta.

A reação delas foi bem divertida. A Lene ficou me olhando maliciosamente, enquanto a Lily virou de costas rapidamente toda vermelha.

- Que olhar é essa Marlene? – perguntei estranhando.

- Olhar de quem te achou o maior gato! – ela respondeu maliciosamente.

- Deixa o Sirius escutar isso. – a Lily disse irritada. – Se vista Potter! - Ela pediu ainda de costas.

- Não... Está tão bom assim... – eu respondi fazendo charme para irritá-la, é muito divertido irritar a Lily.

- Vamos deixar ele se arrumar Lene! – disse a Lily tampando os olhos da Lene e saindo puxando a amiga para fora do meu quarto.

- Amei a cueca branca Tiago. – gritou a Lene antes da Lily bater a porta. - E precisava tampar os meus olhos? Ele estava muito lindo... Olhar não arranca pedaço Lily! - reclamou a Lene para a minha ruiva.

Não escutei mais a briga das duas e resolvi me trocar. Meia hora depois eu já tinha tomado banho e estava pronto para ajudar as meninas com as compras, ou seja, carregar sacolas o dia inteiro.

Quando sai às meninas estavam jogando xadrez no salão comunal com o Sirius e com o Remo.

- E o Pedro? - eu perguntei não o vendo.

- Já foi comer... - o Sirius respondeu.

- Estava bem melhor do outro jeito! - a Lene comentou rindo e me olhando de cima a baixo.

- Marlene! - e Lily chamou nervosa.

- O Sirius não se importa... - ela disse dando de ombros.

- Claro que não... Ela só ficou impressionada com o Veado por que não ME viu de cueca. - o Sirius respondeu sorrindo.

- Cervo! - eu disse me jogando no sofá ao lado do Remo.

- Só para que você tenha consciência a Lily ficou babando em você Ti! - a Lene me disse com um sorriso maldoso.

A Lily ficou tão vermelha que eu até acreditei no que a Lene disse.

- Você mente de mais Lene. Eu nem ao menos olhei para o Potter. - a Lily respondeu ainda vermelha e sem me encarar.

- Não? E por que está tão vermelha? - perguntou o Remo rindo.

- Não estou vermelha! - ela disse nervosa - Vamos logo para fazer as compras.

- Não antes de você admitir que acha o Tiago o maior gatinho. - a Marlene disse se colocando de pé risonha.

Aquela conversa estava realmente interessante...

- Você vai deixar ela ficar falando isso Six? - perguntou a Lily fazendo uma carinha inocente.

- Desculpe ruivinha, mas a Lene está certa... Vocês estão demorando de mais para se acertarem... Temos que dar uma força.

- Galera enquanto vocês discutem como eu sou gostoso... Eu tenho que resolver uns assuntos aí. Me encontro com vocês próximo as carruagens,meninas. - eu disse pegando o meu casaco e saindo do salão comunal.

- Aonde ele vai? - escutei a Lily perguntando.

Fui ao encontro que eu tinha marcado com o irritado do monitor chefe. Logo vi aquele loiro aguado do Victor me esperando apreensivo perto da casa do Hagrid.

- Pensei que você não viria. - eu disse quando cheguei.

- O que você quer Potter? No bilhete você me disse que era sobre a Lil.

- É sobre a minha ruiva sim. O que foi fez com ela? Essa doença dela não surgiu do nada. - eu disse já nervoso prendendo o cara na parede.

- Não fiz nada com ela! - respondeu o Victor confiante.

- O que sabe sobre a doença dela? - perguntei já levantando ele pelo colarinho.

- Não sei nada. - mentiu o Victor.

- Mentiroso! - eu gritei lhe dando um soco.

- Eu não sei de nada Potter! - ele me disse tentando me empurrar.

- Sou mais forte que você! - eu disse irritado quando ele tentou se soltar. - Conta logo o que você sabe.

- Sei muito pouco... Só sei o que escutei ela conversando com a enfermeira.

- Fala! - eu disse nervoso o levantando mais, quase o sufocando.

- Parece que a Lily está confusa sobre algum assunto que mexe muito com ela, e a mente dela está em conflito com o coração, alguma coisa do tipo...

- E... - eu perguntei o ameaçando novamente.

- E ela tem que resolver logo esse conflito interno ou pode acontecer uma separação da alma dela, ou algo do tipo.

- Se explique! - eu pedi nervoso.

- Eu não sei de mais nada. A enfermeira disse para ela encontrar a estabilidade e aceitar seu destino, mas eu não sei o que significa... - respondeu o Victor já amedrontado.

- Isso basta! - eu disse largando ele no chão e indo ao encontro do pessoal.

Encontrei-me com a turma lá na carruagem, eu ainda cheguei um pouco antes deles.

- Onde você estava? - me perguntou a Lily assim que me viu.

- Resolvendo uns assuntos. - eu respondi não querendo falar da minha briga com o monitor.

- Aposto que tem mulher... -ela disse irritada.

- Tem sim... A única que amo. - eu respondi. - Vamos para as suas compras então? - eu perguntei para ela.

Ela ficou me olhando estranhamente.

- Ele estava falando que os assuntos eram sobre você! - a Lene disse revirando os olhos.

- Como vamos os separar as carruagens? - perguntou o Remo ao nosso lado.

- Eu vou com a minha namorada! - disse o Sirius agarrando a Lene.

- Vou com o Remo. - a Lily disse.

Acabamos indo, Sirius, Lene, Pedro e eu, em uma carruagem e a Lily e o Remo em outra.

Falei para o pessoal sobre a minha conversa com o Victor.

- Então eu já sei qual o problema da Lily. - a Lene disse pensativa.

- Qual? - perguntei na mesma hora.

- Vou ter certeza e depois conto. - ela disse pensativa.

A conversa acabou por ali mesmo.

Fiquei o resto da viajem pesando sobre o que a Lily poderia estar tão confusa.

Quando chegamos em Hogsmead a Lily já estava sorrindo. Pelo visto ela tinha conversado com o Remo que piscou um olho para mim.

- Vamos onde primeiro? - perguntei.

- Você vai comigo comprar doces. - a Lily me disse me puxando pelo braço.

Fiquei sem entender a reação dela.

Sorri para o pessoal e fui com a Lily para o outro lado.

Compramos os doces da Lily e logo que saímos da loja ela me deu o braço:

- Agora sim vamos as compras. - ela disse sorrindo.

- Vai comprar o que? - eu perguntei me encaminhando para a loja de roupas junto com a ruivinha.

- Um presente para cada um... A Lene eu já sei o que dar, mas para os meninos...

- Vou ganhar presente também? - perguntei de intrometido.

- Num sei... -ela disse sorrindo misteriosa.

Certo o dia não foi tão chato quanto eu imaginei. Até o meio dia eu e a Lily ficamos sozinhos fazendo compras, ambos comprando os presentes da turma. Nos encontramos com o resto da turma na hora do almoço no Três Vassouras.

- E como foi a manhã? - perguntou a Lene quando chegamos.

- Muito boa! - a Lily disse feliz.

- Não foi tão mal assim... A Lily não demora tanto para escolher roupas - eu respondi quando ela me mostrou a língua.

Ficamos batendo papo durante um bom tempo.

- Agora trocamos de par. Eu tenho que comprar o presente da Lene. - disse o Sirius.

- Certo. Nos encontramos aqui quando terminarmos. - eu disse me levantando e indo com o Sirius, afinal eu tinha que comprar o presente da minha ruivinha.

As meninas foram juntas e nós os marotos fomos para o outro lado.

O Sirius comprou uma linda aliança para a Lene. O Remo já havia comprado o presente de todos, e o Pedro também. Eu demorei muito para conseguir escolher o presente da Lily, mas finalmente achei um, sobretudo que ficaria perfeito nela.

_[i]Pelo menos o Veado tem bom gosto![/i]_

Cervo! Mas obrigado, eu sei que tenho bom gosto.

Logo já estávamos no três vassouras esperando as meninas.

Elas chegaram lá para as quatro da tarde.

- Demoraram para escolher o meu presente! - o Sirius disse abraçando as duas.

- A Lily que demorou. - a Lene respondeu me encarando sorrindo.

- Estava tão difícil assim escolher o presente do Pontas? - perguntou o Remo rindo quando a Lily ficou vermelha.

- Não vou responder. - a Lily disse desviando o olhar.

Nós sentamos e tomamos cerveja enquanto conversamos sobre o natal no castelo...

Logo o irritante do monitor veio até a nossa mesa com mais dois amigos dele.

- Temos contas a acertar Potter! - ele me disse batendo na nossa mesa.

- Belo olho! - brincou a Lene vendo a marca roxa no rosto do Victor.

- Vai embora... Não quero te bater de novo. - eu disse sem nem ao menos me levantar.

A Lily me olhou estranhamente.

- Posso saber por que os dois brigaram de novo? - perguntou a Lily nervosa.

- Por você! - respondeu o Remo como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

A Lily deu um leve sorriso, mas logo disfarçou.

- Já resolvemos o que tínhamos para resolver. - eu disse calmamente tomando mais um gole de cerveja.

- Não resolvemos Potter. Você só vem me encarnar quando está com seus amigos... - disse o Victor confiante, eu estava doido para bater nele de novo.

- Engraçado... Hoje eu te bati e não tinha ninguém comigo... - eu comentei.

- Pare de drama e venha me encarar Potter. - disse aquele chato novamente.

Eu levantei para bater nele novamente, mas a ruiva não deixou.

- Você não vai... - ela disse nervosa segurando o meu braço.

Eu me sentei novamente.

- Sai daqui monitorzinho chato. Não estou com vontade de te bater agora... - eu disse pegando na mão da Lily.

O Victor pegou e jogou cerveja em mim.

- Se eu fosse você começava a correr. - a Lene disse para o Victor quando eu me levantei nervoso.

- Tiago! - chamou a Lily tentando me segurar.

- Desculpe Lil, mas isso já foi de mais.

- Não foi não! Deixe-o ir embora. Não quero que o Victor fique na enfermaria até o natal e você em detenção. - ela me disse.

Resumindo: ela sabia que eu iria acabar com o monitorzinho chato.

- Acha mesmo que ele vai me bater Lil? - perguntou o Victor magoado enquanto eu ria.

- Ele não vai te bater... Vai acabar com você! Vá embora Victor antes que eu mesma peça para ele te bater. - ela respondeu nervosa.

- Namore comigo que eu irei te ajudar Lily... Aceite que me ama. - pediu o chato... Ele estava me irritando muito.

- Desculpa já tenho namorado! - ela respondeu pegando o meu braço e colocando na cintura dela.

- Você me trocou pelo Potter? - ele perguntou inconformado.

- Não troquei... Sempre preferi o meu fofo. - ela respondeu me dando um beijo no rosto.

O Victor foi embora nervoso.

- Obrigada Tiago. - ela disse ainda abraçada a mim e me usando para se sentar novamente.

- Então vocês estão namorando o ninguém me contou? - perguntou o Sirius rindo.

- Desculpe usar você assim... - me disse a Lily triste.

- Pode me usar assim quando quiser. - eu respondi rindo.

Logo já estávamos voltando para o castelo, eu e o Sirius com várias sacolas (as nossas e as das meninas).

- Ainda estou rindo da cara do Victor... - disse a Lene se jogando no sofá no salão comunal.

- Só quero ver a fofoca que vai ser amanhã... O castelo inteiro vai pensar que vocês estão juntos. - comentou o Pedro.

- O que vai ser bem divertido desmentir tudo. - a Lily respondeu rindo.

- Não precisamos desmentir. - eu disse malicioso.

- Precisamos sim. - ela respondeu rindo.

Eu fiquei fazendo cafuné na Lily por algum tempo e ela dormiu.

- Vocês ficam tão fofos juntos... - a Lene disse sorrindo.

- Eu também acho... - eu respondi sorrindo.

- Leva ela para o salão de vocês... - sugeriu o Remo.

- Melhor... - eu disse pegando ela no colo e indo para o salão. - Boa noite a todos!

- Boa noite Tiago. - responderam os outros.

Acabei dormindo no sofá com a Lily no colo.

A semana seguinte foi a maior correria. Não se falava em outra coisa a não ser no natal. Todos ficariam de sexta até o outro domingo em casa, e nós ficaríamos com o castelo só para nós.

A sexta feira não demorou a chegar:

- Levante! - acordei com a Lily pulando em cima de mim.

- Não é o melhor jeito de me acordar Lil. - eu disse cobrindo o rosto com o cobertor.

- Levante Ti. Hoje nós estamos de férias... Domingo é natal... Levante! - ela dizia toda feliz.

- Minha linda... Não consigo levantar com você em cima de mim. - eu respondi rindo da cara de feliz dela.

Ela logo saiu de cima de mim ainda sorrindo radiante.

- Se troque logo! - ela pediu animada.

- Vai ficar aqui no quarto enquanto eu me troco? - eu perguntei me sentando na cama.

- Não, mas vou escolher uma roupa para você. - ela me respondeu feliz.

Eu ri e me enrolando no cobertor liberei o closet para ela.

- Fique a vontade. - respondi rindo da felicidade dela.

- Você não vai se arrepender... - ela respondeu me abraçando e me dando um beijo no rosto.

Logo eu já estava pronto. A Lily tinha escolhido uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca de gola. Fiquei mais lindo do que de costume.

Sai do quarto sorrindo e dei de cara com a Lily:

- Ficou tão fofo! - ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu sei que sou gostoso! - eu disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Vamos? - ela me perguntou pegando no meu braço.

- Vamos minha dama. - eu respondi sorrindo gentilmente.

Quando chegamos ao salão principal vimos que o castelo estava quase vazio.

Somente uma mesa estava presente, e com professores estavam nela, além do Sirius, Remo, Lene, Lily e eu, tinham mais uns dois ou três alunos.

- O castelo é nosso! - o Sirius disse sorrindo feliz da vida.

- Está um arraso Tiago. - a Lene disse me cumprimentando.

- Ele é meu acompanhante... - e Lily disse afastando a Lene de mim.

Se eu não a conhecesse diria que estava com ciúme.

- Se eu não te conhecesse diria que isso é ciúme do chifrudinho... - o Sirius disse abraçando a Lily.

- Se eu não te conhecesse diria que isso é tudo medo de perder a aposta que fez com o Tiago. - ela respondeu. Nem sei como a Lily se lembrou dessa aposta, eu nem entrei em detalhes.

- É bom o Tiago perder também. Não vou deixar o Sirius desfilar só de cueca do trem. - a Lene disse de repente.

- Era isso a prenda? Você dois são malucos... Como apostam uma coisa dessas? - perguntou a Lily me censurando.

- Lil... Dependendo de como eu ganhar o seu amigo chifrudo vai desfilar pelado no trem... - o Sirius disse.

A Lily abriu a boca surpresa.

- Mas eu ganhei a aposta! - eu retruquei na mesma hora.

- Pelado no trem? - a Lily disse ainda surpresa.

- Fecha a boca Lily. - pediu a Lene rindo.

- Que tal mudar a conversa e irmos comer? - perguntou o Remo entediado.

A café se passou entre risos. Nós fazendo piadas que até Dumbledore ria conosco.

Lá para as dez da manhã os professores se dispersaram, e nós ficamos ali rindo:

- E o que vamos fazer agora? - eu perguntei assim que todos terminaram de comer.

- Vamos organizar a nossa festa! - a Lene disse empolgada.

- E onde e como será essa festa? - perguntou o Remo.

- Será igual a nossa festa do pijama, só que uma festa de natal. - respondeu a morena rindo.

- Você está bem Lil? - perguntou o Sirius de repente.

- Ótima. - ela respondeu ainda com os olhos daquele jeito estranho.

- Esquece a festa Lil... Pense no idiota do Victor. - pediu a Lene indo sacudir a Lily que a olhou ainda sem vida.

- Por que no tonto do Victor? - perguntou o Sirius.

- Para que ela volte à sã consciência e esqueça um outro incidente. - a Lene respondeu ainda sacudindo a Lily.

- Lily... Pense naquele idiota! - pediu o Sirius apoiando a Lene.

- Pensar no monitorzinho? Mandem-a pensar nos estudos, no natal, qualquer coisa menos naquele idiota. - eu pedi emburrado.

- Ciumento! - disse a Lene revirando os olhos.

- Ela voltou! - disse o Remo aliviado.

- Porque estão todos em cima de mim. Nossa acabei de me lembrar do inútil do Victor... Será que ele ainda está com o olho roxo? - a Lily perguntou confusa.

- Espero realmente que sim. - eu respondi irritado me levantando para ir embora.

- O que deu nele? - a Lily perguntou quando eu saí andando para fora do salão.

- Você teve outra crise e nós... - escutei a Lene explicando para a Lily.

Fiquei deitado no salão comunal brincando com o meu pomo quando vi aqueles cabelos ruivos entrando no salão:

- Se você soubesse em que eu penso quando fico nessas crises você não ficaria deste jeito. - ela me disse sentando nas minhas pernas.

- Se você me contasse seria bem mais fácil. - eu disse ainda emburrado.

- Não posso contar, mas preciso de um favor... Não saia do meu lado o dia inteiro aconteça o que acontecer... -ela me pediu.

- O que foi? - perguntei preocupado.

- Só me prometa! - ela me pediu mais uma vez.

- Prometo o que você quiser ruivinha. - respondi ainda preocupado.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

Passamos quase que o dia inteiro no salão comunal jogando xadrez. O chato é que o Remo era o único que ganhava, fizemos três campeonatos e ele ganhou todos.

O jantar estava chegando quando resolvemos dar uma volta.

- Eu vou levar a Lene para passear pelo castelo. - o Sirius disse maliciosamente.

- Vocês vão dar uns amassos por aí! - eu disse e ele deu de ombros saindo da sala.

- E nós? - eu perguntei.

- Que tal vocês irem fazer a ronda? - perguntou o Remo.

- Mas não tem ninguém no castelo. - reclamei.

- Mas a Minerva mandou seguir o cronograma. - a Lily disse chateada.

Eu e a Lily tínhamos que fazer a ronda, a coisa mais chata para se fazer perto do natal.

- Para irmos mais rápido é melhor nos separarmos... - a Lily disse quando chegamos ao corredor.

- Mas você pediu para... - eu comecei.

- Estou bem... - ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Vou te vigiar pelo mapa do maroto. - eu adverti.

- Pode vigiar à vontade! - ela respondeu antes de virar no corredor e seguir sentido a torre da sonserina.

Eu não estava com um bom pressentimento, mas segui o meu caminho também.

Quando eu estava terminando a ronda dei de cara com o Sirius que parecia desesperado.

- A Lily está na enfermaria. Ela passou mal durante a ronda eu e a Lene a encontramos e... - mas não fiquei para ouvir o resto. Eu já estava correndo o máximo que podia para chegar à enfermaria.

- Senhor Potter! Não se corre na enfermaria. - disse a enfermeira quando eu entrei correndo.

- Cadê a Lily? Como ela está? Está bem, não é? - eu perguntei desesperado.

- Sinto informar, mas ela piorou. Sentem-se! - a enfermeira pediu apontando algumas cadeiras quando todos nós chegamos. - A senhorita Evans está com um problema que afeta pouquíssimos bruxos. Problemas psicológicos nos trouxas só acarretam sintomas, mas em bruxos temos conseqüências mais graves.

- Mas ela irá ficar bem? - perguntou o Remo preocupado.

- Não entendi muito o que ela tem. Pelo que conversamos ela sofre uma crise interna. Sua consciência diz uma coisa, mas seu coração diz outra. Por ela não saber a quem escutar às vezes ela perde a razão, às vezes quando ela age estranhamente pode não ser exatamente a Evans que vocês conhecem, e sim o outro lado dela.

- Está dizendo que às vezes poderia não ser ela que estava agindo? - perguntou o Sirius pensativo.

- Como hoje de manhã... - eu disse para mim mesmo.

- O que ela fez? - perguntou o Remo.

- Foi lá no meu quarto me acordar, escolheu a roupa para que eu vestisse, e ainda me chamou para passar o dia inteiro com ela.

- Se isso não é o normal dela, é provável que tenha sido uma outra parte dela.

- Sinceramente não entendi muita coisa. - o Sirius disse confuso.

- Vão entender quando encontrarem a outra metade da senhorita Evans. - disse a enfermeira.

- Mini! - escutamos a voz da Lily gritando.

Corremos rapidamente para a cama dela. Ela de debatia e ardia em febre.

O Sirius e o Remo a seguraram para que ela não levantasse. Sua cabeça não parava, virava de um lado para o outro desesperada. Repetindo sempre a mesma coisa: Mini!

O que seria Mini?

A Lily abriu os olhos por um breve momento e me fitou.

- Ache a Mini! Eu preciso dela... - e desmaiou novamente.

Ficamos sem entender nada.

- Acho melhor procurarmos o que poderia ser Mini. - disse o Sirius saindo da enfermaria.

- Vou ajudar a procurar. - disse o Remo saindo.

- Vá também Tiago. Eu fico com ela. - me disse a Lene se sentando ao lado da Lily.

Eu saí da enfermaria sem muitas respostas e sem entender muita coisa. Não sabia como ajudar a Lily.


	12. Tudo culpa minha

Fiquei andando meio sem saber para onde por algum tempo quando ouvi uma vozinha conhecida vinda de uma sala:

- Preciso ver o diretor. - dizia baixinho.

Entrei na sala receoso e lá encontrei uma menina agachada no canto da sala chorando, seus cabelos ruivos me eram familiares.

- Você esta bem? - perguntei me aproximando devagar.  
- Me deixa sozinha! - ela pediu ainda chorando.  
- Você quer ir até o diretor? Eu te levo... - eu me ofereci.  
- Não posso ficar perto de você a Lily vai brigar. - disse a menininha.  
- Conhece a Lily? - perguntei surpreso.  
- Conheço. - ela respondeu finalmente me olhando e aqueles olhos são inconfundíveis ao meu ver. Aqueles esmeraldas conhecidas me fitaram cheias de lágrimas.  
- Você é uma irmãzinha da Lily? - eu perguntei estranhando a semelhança alias a única diferença era a idade, a pequena a minha frente não aparentava ter mais de cinco ou seis anos.  
- Não sou irmã. Mas sou uma Evans! - a menina me disse nervosa igual à Lily sempre fica.

Eu fiquei olhando confuso para a pequena Evans a minha frente que ainda me fitava com aqueles olhos esmeraldas.

- Qual seu nome? - perguntei me sentando ao lado dela que já não chorava mais.  
- Por que tantas perguntas Tiago? - ela me retrucou a pergunta.  
- Como sabe o meu nome? - perguntei realmente surpreso.  
- Sei tudo sobre você. - ela respondeu sorrindo.  
- Não quer que eu te leve até a Lily? - eu perguntei ainda sem entender.  
- Eu briguei com a Lily. Não quero mais falar com ela. - disse a pequena emburrada cruzando os braços na altura do peito.  
- Você que é a Mini? - perguntei arriscando.  
- A Lily me chama assim! - a pequena me respondeu dando de ombros.  
- Porque você brigou com a Lily? - eu perguntei curioso.  
- Por que ela não aceita o obvio. Isso é discriminação... Só por que eu sou pequena.

Eu não me agüentei e comecei a rir.

- E você ainda ri da minha cara! - disse a Mini emburrada.  
- Quantos aninhos você tem?  
- Não sei... Devo ter a sua idade... - ela respondeu pensativa.  
- Tiago Potter! - ouvi a voz do Sirius me chamando.  
- O Sirius não dá um tempo para nós...

Ri mais um pouco com o que a pequenina me disse e atendi o espelho de duas faces para falar com o Sirius:

- O que foi Sirius? - perguntei ainda rindo.  
- A Lily na cama com febre alta desmaiada e você rindo? - perguntou ele nervoso.  
- É que você não viu a Mini ainda. Ela é uma gracinha! - eu disse sorrindo.  
- O que é Mini afinal? - a Lene perguntou colocando o rosto no espelho.  
- Mini, dê um olá para a Lene e para o Sirius. - eu disse virando o espelho para a pequena ruiva.  
- Olá gente. - disse a pequena sorrindo para o espelho.

Logo vi a cara dos dois ficarem muito engraçadas, a boca aberta dava até para entrar moscas, os olhos quase saltando para fora do rosto.

A Mini começou a rir junto comigo feito uma doida. Tínhamos que rir da cara dos dois, não é?

- Fechem a boca... - eu pedi ainda rindo.  
- Onde vocês estão? Nós vamos até aí! - disse a Lene na mesma hora.

A Mini me fez que não com a cabeça e com a mão.

- Nós já vamos até a enfermaria. Nos esperem lá. - eu respondi desligando.  
- Obrigada! - ela respondeu sorrindo e me abraçando. - Você é muito legal! Não sei por que a Lily não namora com você logo, eu iria gostar da idéia!  
- Por que ela não gosta de mim. - eu respondi e vi a Mini fazendo uma careta.  
- Ela não sabe o que esta perdendo... - respondeu a pequena sentando no meu colo de lado e me abraçando.  
- Esta com sono? - eu perguntei para ela quando a mesma se aconchegou no meu ombro.  
- Só um pouquinho... - a pequena respondeu já com a voz embriagada de sono.  
- Estou vendo... - eu respondi rindo e lhe acariciando os cabelos.

Logo a pequena ruiva adormeceu no meu colo. Foi a chance perfeita para que eu a levasse para a enfermaria.

Quando cheguei lá todos já estavam a nossa espera. A ruivinha estava enrolada na minha capa parecia mais uma boneca.

- O que é isso que estava carregando? - perguntou o Remo.  
- Essa é a Mini. - eu respondi colocando a pequena na cama ao lado da Lily.  
- A Lily tem uma irmãzinha mais nova? - a enfermeira perguntou sem entender.  
- Ela disse que não é irmã da Lily. - eu respondi e arrumei a ruivinha na cama que abraçou a Lily e voltou a dormir.  
- Ela é o que então? - perguntou o Sirius observando as duas.  
- Ela disse que se chama: Mini Evans. - eu respondi cansado.  
- Mini Evans? Estranho... O que ela é da Lily? - perguntou o Remo pensativo.  
- Não sei... Mas ela sabe tudo sobre a Lily e sobre nós... - eu repondi também intrigado com os fatos.  
- Vejo que foi inevitável a separação... - disse a voz tão conhecida do diretor entrando na enfermaria acompanhado pela professora Mcgonacall.  
- Não deixa as duas juntas senhor Potter. - pediu a professora Minerva.

Eu logo peguei a pequena ruiva nos braços e a levei para outra cama, mas ela acordou.

- Sabe quem é ela professor? - perguntou a Lene para o diretor.  
- Essa jovenzinha nos braços do senhor Potter é um pedaço da senhorita Evans. Para ser mais exato a Mini como ela se denomina é a consciência, ou o coração da senhorita Evans.  
- Mas como a Lily consegue tirar a consciência dela? - perguntou o Sirius confuso.  
- Ela só tirou o pedaço que a incomoda, mas isso foi graças à força do pensamento dela. A senhorita Evans deve ter tomado alguma poção para se livrar do que não queria se lembrar, apagar alguma coisa da memória, e aconteceu isso. - explicou Dumbledor mostrando à pequena já sentada observando tudo no meu colo.  
- Não sou a parte problemática... A Lily que é... Ela não aceita o obvio. Todo mundo sabe, mas ela não vê! - respondeu a ruivinha aborrecida.  
- Por que você e a Lily brigaram? - eu perguntei.  
- Desculpe, mas isso só ela pode responder. - me respondeu à ruivinha.  
- Vamos acordar a Lily e perguntar para ela. Assim acabamos de vez com essa história maluca. - disse a Lene se levantando e indo até a cama da Lily.  
- Não será possível acordá-la. - disse a enfermeira cabisbaixa.

Eu dei um pulo da cama e a pequena só não caiu porque agarrou o meu pescoço.

- Como assim não vamos acordá-la? - eu perguntei assustado segurando a ruivinha pelas pernas.  
- Ela esta no que os trouxas chamam de coma. Ela esta viva, porém não responde a nada. - respondeu a enfermeira.  
- Lily! - eu gritei desesperado me aproximando da cama.  
- Calma Tiago nós vamos dar um jeito. - disse o Sirius me puxando enquanto a Lene tirava a outra ruiva das minhas costas.  
- Ela não pode fazer isso comigo... - eu disse já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- Não se preocupe. Nós não sabemos como acordar a jovem Evans, mas temos aqui alguém que sabe. - disse o diretor tentando me acalmar.  
- Quem? - eu já perguntei desesperado.  
- A pequena ruiva de olhos verdes no colo da sua amiga. - respondeu a professora Minerva.

Me virei automaticamente para ver a ruivinha que me observava com os olhos tristes.

- Mini... - chamei me aproximando dela. - Eu preciso acordar a Lily... Ajude-me! - eu pedi.  
- Acordar ela para que? - perguntou a pequena me olhando profundamente.  
- Você sabe que eu preciso dela, não sabe? - eu perguntei pegando naquelas pequenas mãos.  
- Desculpe Ti, mas ela não te merece... Esquece ela! - ela me pediu limpando uma lágrima que cismou em cair dos meus olhos.  
- É melhor lhe dar uma poção calmante senhor Potter. - disse a enfermeira me afastando da pequena.  
- Não quero uma poção... Eu quero a Lily de volta! - eu disse já desesperado.

Logo eu já estava tomando uma poção e me senti um pouco mais voltei para perto do pessoal eles estavam brincando de stop com apequena ruiva.

- Cansei desse jogo... Você só ganha! - reclamou o Sirius.  
- É por que eu sou a parte inteligente da Lily. - respondeu à pequena. - Tiago! - ela disse feliz correndo para me abraçar.  
- Ela gostou de você. - disse o Remo rindo.  
- Mini eu preciso acordar a Lily. Ela não pode ficar dormindo para sempre. - eu disse para a pequena que fechou a cara.  
- Ela vai brigar comigo! - disse a ruivinha quase chorando.  
- Eu não deixo. - eu respondi a abraçando.  
- Faria isso? Defenderia-me da Lily? - perguntou a Mini feliz.  
- Com toda a certeza. - eu respondi sem nem ao menos cogitar outra hipótese.  
- É só pedir para ela voltar. - respondeu à pequena me abraçando.  
- Só isso? - eu perguntei desconfiado.  
- Só. - ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Fui contar para todos:

- É só pedir para ela voltar que a Lily acorda.  
- Tem que ser alguém que ela ame muito. - completou a Mini.  
- Fácil... Convocamos os pais dela aqui. - disse o Sirius na mesma hora.  
- Vou chamar o diretor. - disse o Remo já de pé.  
- Eu... - eu comecei.  
- Você vai ficar brincando comigo. - disse a Mini me puxando para uma cama afastada da Lily.  
- Cuide das duas Evans, Tiago! - disse a Lene rindo.  
- Vou ficar maluco! - eu respondi brincando.

Logo só restávamos as duas Evans, eu e a enfermeira no local.

A enfermeira estava examinando a pequena ruiva com a varinha enquanto eu a distraia com histórias trouxas que a Lily adora.

Logo vi meus futuros sogros entrando na enfermaria e corri para esconder à ruivinha.

- Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde! - eu disse para ela. - Você se esconde primeiro. - eu sugeri quando a ruivinha saiu correndo para se esconder.

Logo sai para cumprimentar meus sogros.

_Futuros sogros!_

- Bom dia senhor e senhora Evans. - eu disse gentilmente apertando a mão do pai da Lily e beijando a mão a mãe dela.  
- Você deve ser o famoso Potter! A Lily passa as férias inteiras falando de você! - disse a senhora Evans.  
- Ela fala de mim? - eu perguntei surpreso.  
- Fala de mais. - disse a senhora Evans sorrindo.  
- Diz que não te suporta. - completou o pai da Lily me deixando chateado.

Sai chateado do lugar e fui para o meu quarto. Eu realmente pensei que ela estava gostando de mim. A pequena ruivinha deu a entender isso, mas eu me enganei.

Fiquei algum tempo lá deitado quando vi a pequena entrando no meu quarto:

- Desistiu de me procurar?

Sinceramente eu havia até me esquecido de procurá-la. Ela se parece com a Lily, mas não é a MINHA ruiva, ela age como uma menina de dez aninhos, que é o que ela aparenta ter.

- Desculpe Mini, mas você é muito boa nesse jogo. - eu disse rindo quando ele abriu o maior sorriso.  
- Como diz meu amigo... Eu sei que sou de mais! - ela disse imitando o Sirius.  
- Vem aqui... - eu pedi e a pequena veio correndo deitar comigo.

Ficamos algum tempo assim e eu acabei dormindo, acordei com a Lene no meu quarto, escutei algumas vozes distante e fingi estar dormindo:

- Ele dormiu! - escutei a vozinha da pequena ruivinha séria.  
- Mas temos que acordá-lo. Você sabia que chamamos os pais da Lily, e tedos que ela gosta, até mesmo nós já fomos pedir para ela acordar e ela nem se mexeu...?  
- Eu disse que tinha que ser alguém importante para ela. - disse a pequena dando de ombros.  
- Você sabe quem teria que ser essa pessoa, não sabe? - perguntou a Lene agachando ao lado da minha cama.  
- Sei... - ela respondeu dando a entender que não iria falar.  
- Não vai me contar quem é? - perguntou a Lene.  
- Não posso! Se a pessoa não acreditar que é importante para a Lily ela não irá acordar. - respondeu à pequena.  
- Só falta uma única pessoa falar com a Lily... - a Lene comentou.  
- Não vou deixá-lo ir. - disse a pequena nervosa.  
- Sabia que se a Lily não acordar você também pode morrer? – perguntou a Lene para a pequena.  
- Mas eu não quero que o Ti vá falar com ela! – disse a pequena emburrada fazendo manha.  
- Sabia que vocês são uma só? Ele ama as duas do mesmo jeito... – disse a Lene carinhosamente.  
- Não ama... Ele prefere ela... – disse a pequena quase chorando.  
- Não é verdade! Se fosse verdade ele estaria lá com ela ao invés de ficar aqui com você!  
- Mas... A Lily não sabe se o ama... Eu sei! – a pequena disse chateada.  
- Por isso você tem que ficar com a Lily. Para ajudá-la a ver o que esta mais obvio... Vocês duas amam o Tiago e estão brigando desse jeito por causa disso. – escutei a Lene dizendo

Acho que eu estava ficando maluco. Não é possível que a Lily me ame e aconteceu tudo isso por que ela não aceita isso...

_Até que enfim você percebeu que ela te ama._

Demorou Tiago!

"Elas me amam!" – gritei mentalmente explodindo de felicidade.

- Vamos Mini... Você precisa voltar a ser uma só... Eu ajudo o Tiago a convencer a Lily... – disse a Lene novamente.  
- Convencer a Lily que o Tiago não quer brincar com ela? Difícil! Ela fica repetindo isso toda hora.  
- Eu sei... Mas você sabe muito bem que ela quis ir à lua cheia para a casa dos gritos para ver qual a preocupação que o Tiago tem com ela.

Agora estava mais do que explicado por que a Lily quis tanto ir a lua cheia... Era para ficar comigo... Eu ainda não estou acreditando nos meus ouvidos...

Até que essa mania de fingir que estou dormindo não é tão má... Eu estava me lamentando por que a Lily não me ama, e no final ela esta passando por tudo isso por que me ama...

Esperem aí! Ela ficou doente por minha causa? Eu faço mal a Lily!

Não tive muito tempo para pensar em mais nada porque a conversa das duas já havia terminado e elas já estavam me chamando para acordar:

- Tiago! – chamou a Lene.  
- Ti! – chamou à pequena Evans.  
- Tiago... – chamou a Lene me sacudindo levemente.

Fui obrigado a fingir que acordei. Olhei parecendo sonolento para as duas que me olhavam sorrindo:

- Só falta você falar com a Lily. – disse a Lene sorrindo.  
- Sobre o que? – eu perguntei fingindo não saber de nada.  
- A mulher da sua vida esta de cama e achamos que você é o único que pode acordá-la.  
- Não vai dar certo... - eu disse chateado.  
- Tem que dar certo... - disse a Lene apreensiva.  
- Mas não vai dar! - eu disse já me irritando com a situação.  
- Tiago Potter... Você tem que ir falar com ela. - disse a Mini irritada.  
- Falou igualzinho a Lily agora. - comentou a Lene rindo.  
- Somos uma só! - respondeu a Mini envergonhada. - Você vai falar com ela querendo ou não... - me disse a Mini autoritária.

Do jeito que ela falou eu fiquei com saudades da minha Lily, mas não poderia ter esse tipo de sentimentos, não mais! Teria que esquecer a Lily de uma vez por todas... Como amar alguém e prejudicá-lo?

Se amar é sempre querer o melhor para a pessoa amada, já esta mais do que obvio que me arrependi amargamente de algum dia querer tela em meus braços... Prefiro vê-la com outro do que deitada naquela cama inconsciente por minha inteira culpa.

Quase que adivinhando o que se passava por minha mente a pequena a minha frente veio até mim com uma expressão que ainda não consigo decifrá-la, seus olhos antes brilhando de emoção agora estava calmos e serenos, aquele ar de irritação já havia partido e no lugar se via nitidamente aquela segurança que dificilmente era encontrada na Lily com tanta alvidez.

Cheguei a recear meu encontro com ela, pois aquela Lily era algo novo para mim, passe tantos anos a observar meu objeto de desejo que um simples ato que eu não programasse vindo dela já me assustava.

A pequena se aproximou com um leve sorriso no rosto, agachou ao meu lado na cama e cochichou suavemente em meu ouvido.

- A Lily precisa de você, não a abandone agora... Sei como deve estar se sentindo, não se esqueça que não sou humana e tenho mais sensibilidade quando a pequenas coisas. Sei que vocês se completam e que a Lily te ama, assim como você a ama também.

Sorri para ela entendendo perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer, mas ainda não estava certo se era mesmo o certo ir falar com a Lily.

Finalmente eu tinha o que eu mais cultivei nesses últimos anos, eu tinha o amor da ruiva, mas de repente aquilo já não importava tanto assim, não que eu não a amasse e não a quisesse em meus braços, mas pelo fato deu trazer somente coisas ruins para ela. Era inaceitável vê-la doente por minha causa, aquilo pesada como uma pedra me esmagando.

Mas me levantei e fui em direção a porta. Vi a Lene expressar um sorriso enorme no rosto quando eu sai do meu quarto.

Aquela sensação de estar prejudicando a Lily estava afastada, mais ainda estava dentro de mim.

Quando cheguei à enfermaria vi que todos queriam me deixar sozinho com a Lily, pois logo saíram. Até mesmo a enfermeira não permaneceu no ambiente.

Aproximei-me da cama com cautela, não sabia o que esperar dali por diante.

Olhei para os lados com receio a procura de mais alguém e ali estava a pequena Evans, cujos cabelos estavam ainda mais vermelho do que de costume, aquele sorriso doce em seus lábios me davam uma certa confiança que eu ainda não possuía para olhar diretamente para a Lily.

Tomei o maior susto quando parei para observar a ruiva deitada na cama a minha frente.

Sua pele antes clara e levemente rosada, agora estava tão pálida que parecia não ter mais vida sangue que deveria correr em suas veias, parecia ter sido sugado. Seus cabelos não refletiam mais os raios do sol como os da Mini. Pousei minha mão sobre a dela e logo senti aquele frio gelado me penetrar rapidamente, além de pálida ela esta fria como a neve.

Olhei para a pequena sentada na poltrona próxima de mim ela ainda mantinha aquele leve sorriso no rosto, voltei a olhar para a minha doce Lily desfalecida na cama e uma grande dor no peito me atingiu, nada mais naquele momento me importava além dela.

Minhas crenças de que estava lhe fazendo mal não importavam diante do que eu estava vendo aquele momento. Meu coração parecia estar congelado junto com as pequenas mãos de minha amada.

Agachei-me ao lado de cama dela e não resisti, abracei aquele corpo desfalecido e todo o calor do meu corpo pareceu passar para ela de uma forma que ninguém saberia explicar. Senti grossas lágrimas descendo de meu rosto descontrolavelmente as palavras saíram sem eu perceber:

- Se puder me ouvir, Lily... Não conseguiria viver sabendo que você esta nesta cama, não saberia viver sem poder olhar para o seu sorriso doce todas as manhãs, sem poder escutar a sua voz, mesmo que gritando comigo todos os dias, ver essas esmeraldas mesmo que me fitando com desdém já é o suficiente para me manter vivo. Viver sem ter você ao meu lado não é vida, é simplesmente manter o corpo reagindo, mas sem ter um coração no peito. Volte para mim, necessito te ver mesmo que de longe, só assim meu coração terá motivo para continuar batendo em meu peito.

Assustei-me quando senti o calor do meu corpo voltando, soltei a Lily imediatamente pelo susto.

- Não se preocupe logo ela acorda! - disse a Mini com aquele mesmo sorriso simbólico no rosto.

Não sabei por que, mas aquela pequena ruiva me passou tanta confiança que meu estado de animo começou a voltar ao normal.

Pequenas lágrimas ainda escorriam em meu rosto quando reparei que o sol entrava pela janela semi-aberta e vi o motivo da minha alegria abrir lentamente os olhos estranhando o ambiente.

Quando nossos olhos se encontraram pude ver, como se estivesse em câmera lenta, um lindo sorriso sendo estampado naquela pele que lentamente recuperava a cor rosada.

A abracei novamente com todas as forças que eu tinha em meu corpo. A abracei como se nunca mais pudesse fazer isso novamente.

- Tiago, mais devagar... - ouvi um fio de voz me pedindo e logo soltei a Lily.  
- Desculpe... - eu pedi assim que a soltei e fiquei contemplando aqueles olhos que para mim brilhavam mais do que nunca.  
- Já fiz a minha parte! - disse a pequena se colocando de pé para sair da enfermaria.  
- Mini? Volte aqui! - pediu a Lily tentando se sentar na cama, mas ainda estava fraca de mais para isso.  
- Melhor eu deixar vocês dois conversando... - a Mini respondeu fugindo da Lily.  
- Temos que resolver uns assuntos... - a Lily disse nervosa.  
- Ele já sabe do que se trata... Eu falei que ele era mais esperto do que você julgava ser... - a Mini respondeu, tenho certeza que se referia a mim.  
- Obrigado! - eu agradeci, e logo a Lily ficou vermelha igual aos seus cabelos.  
- Ah, Lil... Graças a você ele desistiu de nós... - disse a Mini emburrada saindo da enfermaria.

Logo que ela abriu a porta o Sirius caiu de cara no chão, então estava mais do que na cara que ele estava escutando atrás da porta junto com o resto do pessoal.

- Como assim ele desistiu? - perguntou o Remo com a cara fechada.  
- Melhor deixá-los conversarem... - disse a Lene puxando todos para fora de novo e mantendo a Mini lá dentro.  
- Eu quero sair... - disse a Mini emburrada batendo na porta.  
- Você fica... Você tem que conversar com eles também.. Quem sabe assim você e a Lily se entendem...  
- Mas ela não quer me ouvir... - reclamou a pequena ruiva.  
- Ela vai ouvir... - eu disse fazendo a pequena me olhar.

Logo estamos os três frente a frente, a Lily sentada na cama, a Mini sentada nos pés da Lily e eu olhando as duas sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- O que ela disse é verdade? - perguntou a Lily com um olhar triste.  
- Nem sim nem não. Lil, eu... - eu comecei, mas não sabia como terminar.  
- Você não deveria ter escutado aquela conversa... Não era para você saber! - reclamou a pequena ruiva fazendo um bico como uma criança.  
- Que conversa? - perguntou a Lily que ao mesmo tempo estava brava e curiosa.  
- Ele escutou quando a Lene afirmou que nós duas brigamos por que você não aceita seu amor por ele, o que eu já falei que é uma idiotice. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que o amor dele é verdadeiro? - perguntou a Mini revoltada  
- Fique quieta! - pediu a Lily nervosa.  
- Ficar quieta por quê? Ele já sabe de tudo Lílian... Sem contar que já esta na hora de alguém me escutar... Não é por que eu sou pequena que vão fingir que não existo!  
- E porque eu deveria acreditar? Você só conta mentiras... - a Lily disse irritada.  
- Só conto mentiras? Quando eu te disse uma mentira? Quando eu falei que o Victor não prestava eu estava mentindo? Quando eu disse que o Remo tinha algum segredo que você tinha que saber, eu menti? Quando eu te falei que a Marlene ama o Sirius e você tinha que ajudar ela a falar com ele, eu menti? Quando eu te falei para estudar mais animagia, eu estava mentindo também?  
- Não mentiu, mas quando se refere ao Tiago você fica obcecada. - a Lily respondeu nervosa.

Aquela discussão das duas já estava me deixando irritado.

- Obcecada? Eu te falo a mesma coisa por anos e você não parou nem ao menos para verificar se eu estava dizendo a verdade.  
- Lógico que parei para reparar... - replicou a Lily já gritando de tão nervosa.  
- Reparou? Então percebeu que ele não fica com ninguém a mais de dois anos... Verificou quando eu disse que ele se preocupava com você? Verificou quando eu disse que ele deve beijar super bem? - indagou a Mini nervosa.  
- Verifiquei sim que ele não fica com ninguém... A Lene não para de repetir.  
- Mas foi preciso a sua melhor amiga lhe falar várias vezes para você começar a reparar.  
- Não é verdade... Eu fui atrás para saber se era verdade o que a Lene disse.  
- Não interressa Lílian... E você procurou saber se ele se preocupa com você como eu te disse?  
- E você acha que eu insisti tanto em ir à lua cheia por quê? Eu estava com medo do que poderia acontecer, você sabe disso, mas não, eu fui me arriscar para saber se você estava me dizendo à verdade.  
- E constatou o que? Eu nunca menti para você! - revidou a pequena ruiva já gritando exaltada.  
- Você não diz a verdade sempre... - reclamou a Lily.  
- E quando eu menti? Quando eu disse que ele beija bem? - perguntou a Mini revoltada.  
- Não entra no caso... - desconversou a Lily.  
- O que foi? Esta com vergonha de admitir na frente dele que ama quando ele te rouba um beijo no corredor e só bate nele para ele não perceber o quanto você gostou?

Essa parte da conversa estava até que interressante para mim.

- Eu... - começou a Lily já vermelha como um pimentão.  
- Vamos Lílian... Admita! - pediu a Mini já quase que com uma ordem.  
- Não tenho que obedecer você! - gritou a Lily nervosa.

Agora eu me irritei... Aquela briga das duas estava indo longe de mais.

- Meninas.. - eu comecei, mas elas não deixaram que eu terminasse.  
- Não é obedecer, é seguir o bom senso. - reclamou a Mini.  
- Ruivas... - tentei mais uma vez, mas novamente não deixaram.  
- Bom senso? Você não tem bom senso Mini. E o que eu sinto pelo Tiago só interressa a nós duas...  
- Lílian Evans... Ele tem o direito de saber... Não vai me dizer que aquela foto dele no seu quarto é para espantar moscas... Você fica olhando para a foto durante horas...  
- Garotas... - tentei mais uma vez, mas elas cismavam em fingir que eu não estava ali.  
- Não são horas... São minutos... - respondeu a Lily me impressionando com tal resposta.  
- Evans! - gritei parando a briga das duas. - Finalmente! Por que vocês não pararam de brigar? Ou pelo menos de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? - perguntei já estressado.  
- Desculpe! - pediram as duas.  
- Diz para ela que você desistiu de nós... - pediu a Mini com os olhos marejados.  
- Viu como você mente de mais? Não é possível que isso tenha acontecido bem agora... - indagou a Lily também com os olhos marejados.  
- Não é bem assim... Eu só vi que o melhor para vocês é me ter longe... - eu respondi calmamente, mas não adiantou muito, por que as duas já estavam chorando, a Mini estava chorando alto e a Lily silenciosamente. - Perfeito! Fiz as duas chorarem! - reclamei para mim mesmo.

Abracei as duas ruivas a minha frente que ficaram chorando no meu ombro.

Aquela situação já estava ficando estranha!

- Me desculpem... - eu pedi já sem saber o que dizer. - É que por causa da briga de vocês eu me senti culpado e...  
- Que briga? Não estamos brigando... – disseram as duas juntas cínicas.  
- Não estão? - eu perguntei rindo e sem acreditar.  
- Estamos só discutindo qual o melhor jeito de... - começou a Lily.  
- De você tirar essa idéia maluca de nos esquecer da cabeça. - completou a Mini.  
- Só vou tirar essa idéia maluca da cabeça quando e se vocês voltarem a ser uma só. - eu respondi me levantando.

Logo escutei uns gritos de saudação na porta. Provável que alguém estivesse escutando atrás da porta e gostaram do que eu disse.

Eu me levantei e sai da enfermaria fazendo o Sirius cair de cara no chão novamente quando eu abri a porta.

- As deixem sozinhas... - eu pedi para todos fechando a porta as minhas costas.

Todos ficaram me olhando com curiosidade então resolvi dizer:

- Ela ficará bem... Não se preocupem. - eu disse me sentando no chão ao lado da porta.  
- Você descobriu que ela te ama, entrou em crise se deveria ou não ficar com ela, provável que tenha resolvido o problema da Lily e fica assim? - me perguntou a Lene inconformada.  
- Sabe de uma coisa? Vou tomar um belo banho, dormir um pouco por que daqui algumas horas já será natal, e quando a Lily melhorar eu quero estar bem bonito e cheiroso para ela. - eu disse me levantando e rumando sentido a torre da grifinória.

Pelo que fiquei sabendo nesse meio tempo que eu tomei banho e fui dormir a Mini sumiu e a Lily ficou ardente em febre novamente, acho que isso era sinal de que as coisas iriam voltar a ser como antes, ou não.

Assim que acordei fui até a cozinha e comi em belo banquete do que sobrou do almoço, afinal com toda essa confusão eu não jantei, não tomei café da manhã e nem almocei, fui comer alguma coisa já eram quase três da tarde.

Encontrei-me com a Lene quando eu estava saindo da cozinha:

- Esse era seu jeito lindo para a Lily? Eu gostei! O Sirius deveria ficar assim... - a Lene me disse sorrindo.

Eu estava com aquela mesma roupa da festa do pijama, ou seja, só de calça de moletom.

Ouviu Sirius? Sua namorada me acha gostoso!

_Não tem problema... Veados não são problemas para mim..._

- Obrigado Lene! - respondi sorrindo. - Vou me arrumar depois. Sabe da Lily?  
- Até ha pouco ela estava na enfermaria, ainda com um pouco de febre.  
- Mas e a Mini? - perguntei preocupado.  
- Até onde o diretor me explicou as duas voltaram a ser uma só como todos nós somos...  
- E qual será o veredito? - perguntei me referindo a ela gostar de mim ou não.  
- Ainda tem dúvidas? - perguntou a Lene me confundindo ainda mais.  
- Tenho dúvidas... - eu disse incerto.  
- Espere até a ceia... - me respondeu a Lene com um sorriso maroto.  
- Vai ter baile? - eu perguntei empolgado.  
- Mais ou menos. A professora Minerva disse que iremos ter uma festa, mas como são poucas pessoas... - respondeu a Lene feliz.  
- Já entendi! - eu respondi fazendo sinal de positivo. - Te vejo mais tarde então.  
- Não se esqueça... A festa começa as sete. - gritou a Lene enquanto eu andava pelo corredor para voltar para a torre da grifinoria.  
- Estarei lá! - eu gritei em resposta.

O pouco que restava do dia passou se arrastando, minha ansiedade para ver minha querida ruiva estava fazendo as horas passarem como anos. Fiquei deitado na cama olhando para o teto e pensando como seria esse natal... Não tinha certeza de nada a não ser que minha vida poderia mudar a qualquer momento. Para melhor ou para pior? Não saberia lhe responder naquele momento.

Meus pensamentos iam e vinham, da Lily para a guerra contra Voldmort, de Voldmort para Hogwarts, do castelo para a Lily novamente.

Quando percebi as horas novamente já eram seis e meia. Sai correndo para um banho, e fiquei parecendo uma mulher, pois demorei quase quinze minutos para escolher uma roupa.

_Você parece uma mulher de qualquer jeito... Não precisa demorar para escolher roupa para se parecer com uma..._

Infelizmente desta vez o Almofadinhas esta certo Pontas!

Vou fingir que vocês não me interromperam.

Finalmente achei a roupa apropriada para a ocasião. Uma calça jeans preta, meu tênis preto e uma blusa de gola vermelha.

Estava tão nervoso que preferi não ir sozinho para o salão. Fui até o quarto e eu e o Remo descemos juntos. Quando chegamos os professores já estavam por lá. A Lene e o Sirius estavam dançando uma música lenta que tocava graciosamente no salão.

O Remo me abandonou e foi conversar com a nossa querida Tonks que também estava passando o natal por lá, por pura coincidência, ou era o que tínhamos que pensar.

Fiquei perdido em pensamentos quando novamente não avistei a Lily no salão. Resolvi me sentar sozinho em um canto para pensar na vida.

Vi o Remo e a Tonks indo dançar e logo em seguida o Sirius e a Lene vieram falar comigo:

- Por que essa cara de enterro? É natal... Vamos festejar! - disse o cachorro pulguento.

_Não sou pulguento!_

- Não esta vendo que ele não quer ficar feliz Six? - perguntou a Lene abraçando o namorado.  
- Não quer ficar feliz? Isso tudo é abstinência de uma certa ruiva. - resmungou o Sirius beijando a Lene.  
- Que coisa mais romântica... Por que vocês não se beijam em outro lugar? - eu perguntei já me aborrecendo.  
- Melhore essa cara. A Lily virá. - me disse a Lene sorrindo quando parou de beijar o Sirius.  
- Virá? O que adianta ela vir se ela decidiu que não sirvo para ela? - perguntei revoltado.  
- E lá vem ele com mais uma crise de "não sou bom o bastante para a Lily". - reclamou o Sirius. - Bobagem... Pare com isso Pontas... Vai dar tudo certo!  
- Vai dar tudo certo? Acho melhor eu ir para a minha cama novamente. Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui! - eu disse já me levantando.  
- Não vou deixar você sair daqui! - disse a Lene me empurrando para que eu me sentasse novamente.  
- Marlene eu estou perdendo tempo... - eu disse chateado pensando que a Lily havia me esquecido.  
- Perdendo tempo? Irá perder o amor da sua vida se sair daqui. - disse a Lene revoltada.  
- Já perdi o amor da minha vida! - respondi já sem esperanças.

O relógio marcava oito horas quando perdi as esperanças de vê-la naquele lugar. A sensação era muito estranha. Parecia que faltava alguma coisa dentro de mim, mas não sabia o que era.

Essa sensação logo foi embora quando vi aquela ruiva parada na grande porta do salão principal olhando em minha direção.

Fiquei paralisado por aquela ruiva... Estava mais bela do que de costume. Uma calça preta fazia contraste com a blusa verde esmeralda que combinava perfeitamente com aqueles olhos que tanto amo.

- Vai lá! - disse a Lene me colocando de pé.  
- Se você não for falar com ela eu mesmo vou! - me ameaçou o Sirius.

Fui ao encontro da Lily e ela vinha ao meu encontro. O mundo pareceu parar quando ficamos frente a frente.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não sabia o que dizer. Só conseguia lhe olhar nos olhos.

- Não vai dizer nada? - ela me perguntou sorrindo envergonhada.  
- Esta melhor? - perguntei ainda deslumbrado com tamanha beleza.

_Ele já começou a ficar romântico!_

- Muito melhor. Graças a você! - ela me respondeu sorrindo.  
- Graças a mim que você ficou doente... - eu comentei chateado.  
- Não fale bobagens... Eu é que não sabia exatamente o que pensar. - ela respondeu sem me olhar.  
- Você esta muito linda! - comentei sem ter o que dizer.  
- Obrigada! - ela respondeu timidamente. - Você também esta muito bonito! - completou ficando mais vermelha que a minha blusa.  
- Não quer dançar? - perguntei não tendo certeza se tocava no assunto namoro naquele momento.  
- Adoraria! - ela me respondeu e logo olhou para a Marlene que sorriu piscando o olho direito.

Ficamos dançando por algum tempo, mas a Lily não parecia tão feliz assim.

Quando o relógio marcou dez para a meia noite o diretor chamou todos perto da banda para escutar as músicas natalinas.

O salão estava dividido em alguns casais. O Remo e a Tonks estavam sentados de mãos dadas conversando. A Lene e o Sirius estavam abraçados sorrindo um cara o outro. E a Lily estávamos apenas um ao lado do outro escutando a música.

Logo começamos a contar os segundos para o natal. O Sirius agarrou a Lene e lhe deu um daqueles beijos demorados. O Remo abraçou a Tonks feliz, mas não vi nenhuma aproximação romântica. Já eu fiquei com receio de abraçar a Lily. Ainda não tínhamos falado sobre o tão esperado assunto.

Eu tinha muitas dúvidas na minha cabeça que me impediam de tomar qualquer atitude, mas não foi necessário.

Quando todos começaram a se cumprimentar por causa do natal a Lily se afastou de mim rapidamente para cumprimentar a todos.

Naquela hora tive certeza que o amor que ela sentia foi embora junto com a pequena Mini.

Afastei-me um pouco do pessoal e fiquei olhando a janela e a neve que caia do lado de fora do castelo, as luzes da pequena Hogmead ao longe estavam lindas, mas meu coração despedaçado.

Neste péssimo estado de animo eu senti pequenas mãos delicadas tocarem minha barriga me abraçando.

Virei-me para ver quem é e fiquei a centímetros da Lily que me olhava com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

- Não vai me cumprimentar? - ele me perguntou.  
- Feliz Natal ruivinha! - eu disse a abraçando.

Como era bom senti-la em meus braços pela última vez. Aquele perfume que por tantos anos me embriagava já estava começando a me enlouquecer novamente quando resolvi me afastar dela para não cometer nenhuma besteira.

- O que houve? - ela perguntou quando tirei meus braços da sua cintura e me afastei mais um pouco dela.  
- Ruivinha hoje percebi o quanto você me fará falta, mas já que escolheu assim não vou mais insistir no assunto. - eu disse já melancólico me virando para sair do salão.

Sem a Lily ao meu lado o natal para mim havia acabado.

Senti os dedos delicados da Lily rodeando o meu pulso para me segurar.

- Você não vai desistir assim, vai? - ela me perguntou parecendo desapontada.  
- Estou fazendo o que você sempre quis. Depois do que houve com você me convenci que mesmo sem querer eu não lhe faço bem, pelo contrário eu te fiz ficar doente, te fiz chorar naquela enfermaria, eu não suporto a idéia de te fazer mal, por isso prefiro me afastar de você!  
- Só preciso que me fale olhando nos meus olhos que não me ama mais! - ela me pediu.  
- Não posso dizer isso, pois ainda te amo, mas não se preocupe... Com o tempo isso passa, ou espero que passe. - eu respondi tristemente me virando para ir embora.

A coisa mais incrível aconteceu naquele momento. Senti a Lily me puxando pelo braço e no instante seguinte senti seus lábios finos tocarem os meus pedido passagem.

Aquele beijo que demorou apenas alguns segundos foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. Apesar da surpresa por ela ter me beijado correspondi ao beijo como se minha vida dependesse daquilo.

_Olha a Lily que comandando a relação dos dois!_

Aquele gosto que só senti com os curtos e turbulentos beijos roubados era ainda melhor do que naquele época.

As mãos da minha ruivinha que antes me empurravam para longe agora me traziam para perto, aquela boca que sempre me rejeitou agora procurava a minha docemente.

Nos separamos por escutar aplausos.

- A Lily que teve que te beijar... Que vergonha para os marotos! - brincou o Sirius.  
- Olha quem fala! - eu retruquei.  
- É isso aí garota! - disse a Lene rindo e cumprimentando a Lily.  
- Eu não sou o único a perder a aposta! - comemorou o Sirius feliz da vida.  
- Podemos saber o que é essa aposta? - perguntaram as meninas com as mãos na cintura curiosas.  
- Logo vão saber... - respondemos enigmáticos.

**************************************

**gostaram desse cap? rsrsrs******

**bjinhos******

**obrigada pelos comentários turma**


	13. Epilogo às avessas

E lá estavam todos nós sentados em uma poltrona na sala que o diretor Dumbledor nos disponibilizou.

Eu por ser a autora estava sentada diante de todas as nossas celebridades: Sirius Black, Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin, os marotos como gostam de ser chamados estavam sentados no sofá com suas respectivas namoradas, Marlene Mcknon e Lílian Evans.

Senti-me satisfeita quando o Tiago estava terminando de narrar sua história para que eu pudesse publicar, porém a maior briga aconteceu entre nosso mais recente casal.

Quando o Tiago terminou a frase: "Logo vão saber..." foi que a briga começou.

Eis o que houve em Hogwarts depois disso:

- Como assim você vai parar de narrar nessa parte? – perguntou Lílian Evans com a mão na cintura.  
- Meu amor, não vou contar para todos como foi nosso namoro... É coisa nossa... Vai que eles ficam com inveja? – respondeu o Tiago na maior cara de pau.  
- Tiago Potter! Cadê o resto da história que você pulou? – perguntou a Lílian nervosa.  
- Pulei? – ele perguntou confuso.  
- Olha a briga crianças... – brincou o Sirius rindo.  
- A história de vocês acabou ou não? – eu perguntei, afinal como vou publicar a história se nem ao menos eles sabem onde terminou.  
- Seria bom descrever a aposta dos dois quando estávamos indo embora do castelo. – disse o Remo pensativo.  
- Então vamos lá... Arrumamos nossas coisas na... – começou o Tiago, mas a Lílian o interrompeu.  
- Esta faltando parte. Não vai contar sobre o trem antes da história estar completa! – reclamou a senhorita Evans.  
- Por que você não para de discutir e conta à história tudo de novo? – perguntou a Lene entediada.  
- Até que não é má idéia... – respondeu a Lílian pensativa.  
- Então conte a sua versão da história meu amor! – pediu o Tiago abraçando e dando um rápido beijo na ruiva.  
- Não se importa Vanessa? – a ruiva me perguntou preocupada.  
- De forma nenhuma... Pode contar Lílian! Alias seria interressante saber o que se passava na sua cabeça quando você tinha aquelas crises... – eu respondi sorrindo.  
- Vou contar! Não vou fazer as... – começou a Lílian, mas a Marlene resolveu interferir.  
- Posso interferir? – perguntou a Marlene rindo.  
- Não pode... Ninguém vai zoar a minha ruivinha enquanto ela estiver contando a nossa história.  
- Claro que vou... Eu fico no lugar do Sirius... – disse a Lene sorrindo  
- Desculpe meu amor, mas eu também vou ajudar a Lily a não mentir para os leitores, igual ao Pontas... – respondeu o Sirius marotamente.  
- Certo, então eu fico no lugar do Remo, assim vamos interromper juntos a narração da Lily. – disse a morena feliz.  
- Vanessa pode continuar colocando as minhas interrupções em itálico. Combinou comigo! – disse o Sirius vendo o meu caderno de anotações.  
- Então me coloque com o sublinhado! – pediu a Lene.  
- Caso os dois perturbem de mais eu interrompo a interrupção... – brincou o Tiago.  
- Vamos para a história novamente? – perguntei curiosa para saber como seria a história na versão feminina.  
- Vamos lá! – disse a pequena ruiva feliz.  
- Não seria melhor só contar as partes que ela diz que eu pulei? – perguntou o jovem Potter.  
- Não! – respondemos todas as mulheres juntas.  
- Merecemos uma versão feminina da historia! - protestou a Marlene  
- Mas vocês já têm a versão do veado, que é a mesma coisa! – disse o Sirius marotamente.  
- Esta querendo apanhar almofadinhas? – perguntou o Potter já ficando de pé.- Pare com isso Tiago. Ele esta com inveja por que não estão fazendo um livro sobre a vida dele... – disse a ruiva puxando o namorado para que se sentasse.  
- Certo... O Sirius é um invejoso! – disse o Tiago emburrado. – Pode começar sua história meu amor.

*******************

espero que tenham gostado da idéia...

logo posto o proximo cap...

num vai demora não XD

bjo


	14. Apresentações by Lily

Vamos ver... A primeira coisa que o Tiago contou foi à descrição?

Foi!

Certo, vou descrever o pessoal novamente por que ele descreveu a maioria errado, mas não esqueçam que vou contar fingindo que não gosto de Tiago, para ficar mais divertido:

**Remo Lupin:** O Reminho é um loiro com olhos castanhos, alto e magro, certo, não tão magro assim, tem um corpo bem bonitinho...

_Olha a Lily querendo trair o Tiaguinho!_

Não é bem assim...

... O Remo é muito inteligente e dedicado. Somos ótimos amigos e ele me entende!...

_Já chamou o Remo de gay! Veado é seu namorado!_

Se meu namorado fosse veado ele não estaria comigo!

... O Remo é um monitor chefe junto comigo, e por causa disso eu consegui afastar ele dos marotos (aquele grupinho de bagunceiros da escola), então o Remo é um... Digamos: maroto comportado!

Coitado do Remo... A Lily esta difamando ele!

Fica quieta Lene!

... Como eu estava falando... O Remo é um maroto comportado, mas nem sempre ele é tão comportado assim, às vezes o Sirius e o Potter conseguem influenciar o coitado do Remo para o mal caminho, quase esqueço, o Remo é um lobisomen, mas mesmo assim ele é muito fofo. O Remo tem uma coisa diferente dos marotos, ele não sai agarrando todas as meninas que ele vê pela frente. Ele é um homem perfeito!

Desconsiderou o Tiago novamente!

**Pedro Pediggrow:** O que dizer do Pedro? Ele é um maroto estranho... Ao invés de mulheres e ele prefere a comida. Esta sempre comendo e comendo mais, ele come até não agüentar, e depois ainda come mais um pouco... Não sei como ele consegue. Não contém para o Pedro, mas ele é feio, alias, muito feio, um cara baixinho e gordinho, com os dentes iguais de coelho.

_Coitado Lily... Mas bem que você descreveu certo... _

**Sirius Black:** O Sirius é um maroto que adora confusão! Uma descrição simples do Sirius é = Black + Potter= confusão. O Sirius ama de paixão perturbar os sonserianos, é o hobb referido dele, sem contar se agarrar com alguém por aí. O Sirius sempre esta com uma menina diferente.

E para as meninas que estão lendo: Não acreditem no que o Sirius diz… Ele é muito mentiroso!

_Que blasfêmia! Como você tem coragem de contar tamanha mentira para seus leitores Lil?_

Ele é mentiroso mesmo!

Já ai esquecendo de dizer, cada maroto tem seu próprio apelido, o Remo é chamado de Aluado, por que ele é bem distraído, o Sirius é chamado de Almofadinhas, porque… Na verdade não sei por que. O Pedro é chamado de Rabicho, na minha opinião é por que ele parece um rato. (Que ele não escute isso), quanto ao apelido do Potter… Falo depois!

**Tiago Potter** O pior maroto de todos! O Potter é chato, mal educado, irritante, em zero a esquerda. Tem uma mania irritante de passar as mãos nos cabelos para ficar parecendo que desceu da vassoura, ah claro, ele é metido, só por que joga quadribol se sente o máximo! Ok... Ele joga quadribol muito bem, mas não é para tanto!

_Coitado do veadinho... Ele te ama tanto!_

Tem mais essa... Ele vive dizendo que me ama, mas o mundo inteiro sabe que é mentira!

O mundo inteiro Lil? Não exagere! Só você acha que é mentira!

Ignorando o casal 20 e voltando a descrever o Potter.

Ele tem outra mania que me irrita, ele vive me chamando de "minha ruivinha", só que ele não entende que eu o odeio!!!

**Olhem a bela impressão que a minha namorada tinha de mim...**

Desculpe meu amor, mas só estou contando os fatos como se eu estivesse narrando naquela época.

Ah, sim, o Sirius adora zoar o Potter o chamando de veado, mas infelizmente nem tenho como o zoar também, afinal se ele fosse gay mesmo ele não ficaria com duas meninas por dia...

Nessa época ele já tinha parado de ficar agarrando todas!

Vemos esse fato depois Lene...

**Lílian Evans** Euzinha! Eu não gosto de...

Não tem graça você se descrever...

_Concordo! Nós te descrevemos!_

Me dei mal!

A Lily é uma menina baixinha e ruiva, pele clara e olhos verdes. Ela adora ler, estudar e brigar com o Tiago.

_Ela adora brigar com os marotos você quer dizer!_

É verdade ela implica com os marotos. A Lily é monitora chefe junto com o Remo, e os dois são CDFs. A Lily grita muito, então quando ela fica nervosa (que não é difícil de acontecer) ela começa a gritar feito doida, geralmente seus gritos são voltados para o Tiago.

_ Não podemos esquecer da dupla personalidade da nossa amiga ruiva!_

Não tenho dupla personalidade!

_ E a Mini era o que?_

Eu parte maluca de mim... Nada de mais!

A Lily adora mentir para si mesma também. Principalmente quando se trata de Tiago Potter!

Acho que vocês já me difamaram demais... Vamos para a descrição da Lene:

** Marlene McKinnon:** Uma morena, cabelos cumpridos e ondulados, olhos azuis... Ela é minha melhor amiga. Concordo quando o Tiago disse que ela é uma versão feminina do Sirius...Os dois são iguais... A Lene adora namorar vários caras.. Ela diz que é bom experimentar todos o sabores.

E repito... Muito bom experimentar todos os sabores disponíveis, assim sei que o do Sirius é o melhor!

A Lene adora implicar comigo. Vê se pode... Ela briga por que eu não dou uma chance para o Potter, mas eu não estou louca ainda!

_E quem te contou essa mentira ruiva? Você sempre foi maluca!_

Esqueçam o Sirius e vamos direto para o que interessa, a minha versão da história!

--------------------------------------------  
** Oie gente,**

**obrigada pelos comentários maravilhosos. XD**

**

* * *

**

Resposta aos comentários:

bruh prongs: eu tb adoro o tiago... ele é tãooooo fofo!!!!

Veronica D. M.: fico feliz que tenha gostado ) e ai esta o próximo cap rsrsrs

Luu: nossa mto obrigada :) viciante?? adorei essa palavra rsrsrs

* * *

**pelo que viram a fic passou da metade e agora é a Lily que vai mentir huahau...**

**o pessoal esta dizendo que esta parte da fic ficou melhor que a outra... me digam depois o que acham...**

**Turma eu estou criando um blog para divukgar meu trabalho, para quem sabe assim conseguir publicar meu livro. O blog esta no começo ainda, mas estou colocando além das fics, minhas poesias, narrativas, contos, livros (que não serão publicados) essas coisas... sabe meu trabalho completo como escritora. Não consegui colocar o link aqui, mas é só digitar blog(ponto)vanessasueroz(ponto com ponto br) no seu navegador que já entra no site.  
**

**Espero que gostem do cap, e aqueles que passarem no blog que gostem de lá tb.  
**

**bjinhos até o próximo cap.  
**


	15. Dias Monotomos

Não vou começar a minha história igual o Tiago, vou pular a parte do plano diabólico deles e dizer simplesmente que naquela semana os maroto estavam estranhos...

Muito estranhos por sinal. Eles andavam rodeando o coitado do Remo que fugia deles como Diabo da cruz.

Como sempre... Sempre que eles estão muito quietos, como estavam naquela semana significava apenas uma única coisa: eles estavam aprontando, e eu amo pegar os marotos aprontando... É tão bom dar detenções para eles... Eles ficam o dia inteiro me paparicando para que a detenção seja bem fácil, mas aí é que eu fico com raiva mesmo... O Potter merece a pior detenção da escola, alias, se possível a expulsão!

Lembro-me que um certo dia dessa mesma semana eu estava saindo do meu dormitório de dei de cara com os maroto, escutei eles brigando e resolvi ajudar o Remo:

- Mal acordaram e já estão fazendo escândalos? Potter, Sirius... Querem deixar o coitado do Remo em paz? – perguntou Lily surgindo da porta em baixo da escada.  
- Agora não é hora para sermão Lily! – disse Sirius irritado.  
- Bom dia para você também ruivinha! – me disse o chato do Potter com aquele sorriso irritante dele, aquele sorriso sedutor que não adianta nada comigo!

Mal começou a narrar a já esta mentindo!

Não é mentira Lene!

- Eu estou com fome! – a voz do chato do Pedro se fez presente pela primeira vez.  
- Vamos comer. Deixem esse traidor monitor-chefe aí. – disse o Sirius realmente aborrecido.  
- Como você agüenta isso? – eu perguntei para o Remo inconformada cm aquela situação... Os marotos são muito chatos... Sorte que o Remo salva o grupo.

E assim eu e o Remo saímos do salão.

- Eles são legais Lily! Só que às vezes exageram! – me respondeu o Remo assim que saímos.  
- Legais? Realmente não sei como você os agüenta!  
- Assim como você agüenta a Lene. – me respondeu ele rindo.  
- Ei! Reclamei. – A Lene é legal!

Sou mesmo!

- Eles também são Lily. – me respondeu meu amigo loiro.

Achei melhor não discutir mais sobre aquilo, a minha discusão com o Remo sobre esse assunto já durava anos.

Ficamos tomando café e conversando animadamente.

- Então os marotos estão assim por que eles querem aprontar alguma coisa que você não concorda? - Perguntei revoltada.  
-É... – me respondeu o Remo receoso. – Mas veja como eles são legais... Até me perguntaram o que eu acho...  
- Mas estão brigando com você! – eu disse revoltada.  
- Mas eles não podem agir assim com você só por causa disso... – disse Marlene parecendo irritada.  
- Os dois são assim. Logo eles voltam ao normal. – respondeu Remo.  
- Você deveria parar de andar com eles... Eles são muito crianças Remo! – eu disse revoltada, e para quem não entendeu o recado é claro que eu estava falando do Potter, e ele pensa que eu não sei, mas eu vi que ele estava escutando a conversa, ou pelo menos um pedaço dela quando eles passaram do nosso lado.  
- Eles são ótimos amigos Lily. E confio muito neles e sei que eles só vão aprontar se eu permitir. – me respondeu o Remo.  
- Você se engana muito fácil com eles Remo. Pare de ser ingênuo! – eu disse enfiando mais uma torrada na boca.

Fomos para a sala e adivinhem? O Potter e o Sirius chegaram atrasados na aula como sempre. E eles ainda são caras de pau.

- Já é a terceira vez nesse ano e só tivemos quatro dias de aulas. O que estavam fazendo? Não vão dizer que perderam à hora por que os senhores Lupin e Pediggrew estavam aqui na hora. – disse a professora nervosa parando a aula. Como eu queria que ela desse uma suspensão para os dois.  
- Não nos acostumamos ainda com o novo horário e acabamos indo para a sala de poções, como era a nossa primeira aula na segunda feira ano passado. – respondeu o Sirius com a maior cara de pau.  
- Podem se sentar, mas espero que tenham mais cuidado da próxima vez. Olhar o horário antes de sair do dormitório é uma boa opção. – não acredito que a minha amada professora caiu nessa conversa mole do Sirius.

Fiquei olhando a professora indignada por algum tempo. Eu não estava acreditando que ela tinha deixado os dois impunes.

A mais uma vez tive azar. A Lene tinha se sentado em outro lugar para ficar paquerando um garoto. Resumindo tinham sobrado só dois lugares para o dois atrasados se sentarem, ou comigo ou com a Lene. Rezei mentalmente para que o Sirius se sentasse comigo, mas infelizmente ninguém ouviu minhas preces.

- Posso me sentar contigo Lírio? – perguntou o traste irritante tentando se mostrar um ser gentil, coisa que ele não é.  
- Infelizmente não tem outro lugar para você s sentar Potter. – respondi depois de verificar mais uma vez se não tinha outro lugar mesmo para ele se sentar  
- Obrigado. – ele me respondeu sorrindo.  
- E é Evans para você Potter. – eu disse em um cochicho irritado.  
- E para você é Tiago. – ele me respondeu passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Não enche Potter! – eu disse visivelmente tentando não gritar, mas minha voz ainda assim não passou despercebida pela professora que falava sem parar.  
- Senhor Potter, será que pode parar de perturbar sua colega e nos dizer como qual feitiço usamos para transformar objetos de madeira em objetos de ferro? – eu já disse que adoro a professora Mcgonacall?

Vi que o Potter não sabia a resposta... Fiquei rindo internamente.

- Estamos esperando a resposta senhor Potter! – disse a querida proffessora a minha frente.

Ele me olhou apreensivo me pedindo ajuda, então tive que fazer um acordo com ele:

- Se não me perturbar na aula eu te conto. – eu sussurrei.

Ele mexeu a cabeça levemente concordando e mais um ponto para Lílian Evans que se livrou das chatices do Potter por mais uma aula.

Eu dei a resposta e depois do traste a dizer a professora ficou o olhando com uma cara do tipo: "Como você soube responder?", fiquei até com dó da professora, mas foi melhor assim...

- Como nosso amigo Potter nos disse... – começou a professora, mas fui falar com o Potter  
- Você deveria prestar atenção nessa aula, ela vai cair nos NIEN's. – eu disse com um leve sorriso. Ao me perguntei por que eu sorri. As vezes eu faço coisas sem entender.

Depois disso as coisas continuaram calmas, mas como o que é bom dura pouco eu estava passeando pelo castelo para ir me encontrar com a Lene o jardim quando escutei uma discussão dos marotos e do Snape:

- Que maus modos são esses Ranhoso... – disse o energúmeno do Potter fazendo sinal de negação. – Só fizemos uma pergunta inocente. E quando você vai seguir meu conselho e lavar esse cabelo? Tem medo de água? – perguntou rindo.  
- Não precisa ter medo de água Seboso... Ela não faz nada. Quem faz alguma coisa é a lula gigante se você resolver tomar banho no lago dela. Quer experimentar? – perguntou Sirius já com a varinha pronta.  
- Me deixem em paz. Potter e Black, vocês são uns arrogantes. Pensam que mandam na escola...  
- Acho melhor não falar mal deles Ranhoso. – disse Remo se juntando a nós também com a varinha em punho.  
- Agora o mestiço também veio se intrometer na conversa... – disse o Seboso parecendo sem paciência.  
- Mestiço? – perguntou o Potter já irritado.  
- Pensam que eu não sei que seu amiguinho esconde um grande segredo. Quando eu tiver certeza todos vão saber, e o Lupin vai ser expulso da escola.

Remo ficou mais branco do que costuma ser. Sirius ficou estático. O Pedro quase borrou as calças como de costume, e eu? Fiquei muito nervosa. Como o Snape sabia do segredo do Remo? Eu demorei anos para descorir!

- Ora Ranhoso, acho que você esta lendo livros de terror de mais... – disse o chato tentando descontrair e consegui. Logo todos já estavam rindo, menos eu que não vejo graça nenhuma nessas piadas dele.  
- Eu sei que tem algo a esconder Lupin... – disse o Snape apontando o dedo para o Remo.  
- Acho que você é que esta escondendo coisa de mais Ranhoso... Como fez para aumentar tanto o tamanho do seu nariz? Não é possível que sua mãe tenha dado a luz a um ser tão feio. – disse o Remo rindo e fazendo uma explosão de risos no local.  
- Não Remo... Acho que tudo isso é falta de banho... Devemos dar uma ajudinha para ele... – disse Sirius com um sorriso maléfico no rosto.  
- Não podemos deixar de ajudar um amigo... É nosso dever de cidadão... Primeiro... – disse aquele traste com um sorriso maroto, estava na cara que ele iria aprontar. – Água! – e jogou aguar no Snape.  
- Segundo: Sabão! – disse o Sirius rindo o enchendo o lago de sabão cor de rosa.  
- Depois tem que se esfregar senão não vai adiantar tomar banho... – disse o Remo fazendo aparecer uma escova gigante que ficou afogando o Ranhoso.  
- E por último, você precisa de um brinquedo para se distrair na banheira. – disse o Pedro fazendo a lula acordar e começar a querer matar o Snape que se debatia na água.

Até o Remo aprontou... Apesar do Snape merecer... Mas eu tive que fazer alguma coisa:

- Potter, Black, Pettigrew, e até você Remo… Tirem ele da água agora! – gritei irritada.  
- Ele merece Lily! – disse o Sirius ainda rindo.  
- A festa acabou. Todos para o castelo! – gritei para os outros alunos, enquanto nós ainda assistíamos o Snape fugindo da lula. – Tirem ele dá água! – gritei mais uma vez já pegando a varinha para atacar os meninos. - Vão tirar ele da água ou esperam que eu faça isso? –perguntei vendo que eles não iriam fazer nada.  
- Se acalme Lily... – pediu o Remo calmamente.  
- Vocês vão matar ele... – eu disse assustada vendo que a lula finalmente alcançou o Ranhoso.  
- Vaso ruim não quebra! – quem disse dessa vez foi o não acredito que ele me disse isso... Fiquei ainda mais nervosa.  
- Cala a boca Pettigrew! – eu disse tentando me acalmar lançando um feitiço que deixou o Pedro sem voz.  
- Calminha minha florzinha... – disse o Sirius tirando o Snape da água.  
- Sua florzinha é a mãe, Black! - Gritei antes de correr até o Snape para o ajudar.  
- O que deu em você para tirar ele de lá? Ele mereceu! – disse o imprestável do Potter brigando com o Sirius enquanto eu brigava com o Snape por ter aceitado a chantagem daqueles idiotas.

Briguei com o Snape e depois que ele estava indo embora ouvi o Sirius rindo:

- Rindo do que Black? – perguntei chegando perto deles.  
- Nada não Lily. – respondeu o Sirius  
- Vou conseguir uma bela de uma detenção para vocês... – eu disse sorrindo feliz.  
- Você que vai monitorar ruivinha? – perguntou o traste passando as mãos nos cabelos já feliz com a noticia.  
- Não enche a minha paciência Potter! – respondi rispidamente – Não se preocupe Remo, vou falar agora mesmo com a professora Minerva... E os cinco estão em detenção até segunda ordem... – eu adoro dar detenção neles!  
- Você não pode me dar detenção Lily! – protestou meu amigo Remo.  
- Não posso, mas o Victor pode. – eu disse mostrando o monitor da Lufa-lufa.

O Remo estava irritado e vi o Victor me mandar um beijo, e eu sorri para ele feliz. Pelo menos ele era bonito.

Depois desse episódio fiquei conversando com a Lene, mas não agüentei ela falando como amou beijar o cara, então fui para o salão comunal e quem eu encontro? Quem disse o inútil do Potter acertou.

- Boa noite meu lírio. – ela me disse ao pé do meu ouvido.  
- Má noite Potter! E pela milésima vez, me chame de Evans. Não te dei intimidade para mais nada. – eu respondi irritada tentando me afastar dele traste.

Vai dizer que não sentiu nenhum arrepio quando ele disse aquilo no seu ouvido?

Não!

Mentirosa!

- Mas podemos ter intimidade agora se aceitar sair comigo. – ele me disse me irritando ainda mais.  
- Já disse que NÃO Potter! – gritei no ouvido dele, quem sabe assim ele me escutava – E não pensa que vai ficar sem detenção. A professora disse que vai pensar em algo para vocês fazerem. – eu disse triunfante.  
- Sendo do seu lado... – que cantada mais velha!  
- Sendo do seu lado vai ser um inferno... – eu respondi já imaginando o Potter me perturbando na detenção.  
- Isso mesmo ruiva... Quente e pervertido. – ele me respondeu. Eu não acredito que ele me disse isso. Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Não sou uma qualquer.

Adivinhem o que eu fiz? Bati nele é claro!

- Quem fala o que quer ouve o que não quer! – e disse o Remo enquanto o Potter massageava o rosto que ainda tinha a marca da minha mão  
- Vamos Remo? – perguntei ignorando o Potter.  
- Vamos Lily. – respondeu o Reminho.  
- Boa noite Lene! –eu disse para a minha amiga  
- Eu não ganho nem um "boa noite Tiago?" – me perguntou o traste.  
- Má noite Potter! – eu respondi entrando na sala dos monitores.

Eu e o Remo fomos fazer os relatórios.

Longa noite de relatórios por sinal!

* * *

**Esses primeiros caps narrados pela lily são meio parados mesmo, mas logo volta a diversão :)**

**Obrigada pelo comentário Bruna, para falar a verdade eu gosto mais da versão do tiago tb... a lily acaba distorcendo muito alguns fatos :D**

**bjinhos**

**passe no meu blog hein!!**


	16. Detenção com os marotos

Quando acordei fiquei fazendo lição no salão dos monitores quando a Lene chegou:

- Não esta pronta? – ele perguntou me vendo de pijama.  
- Para que? – perguntei sem entender.  
- Não vai acordar os marotos comigo? – me perguntou a maluca.

Não sou maluca!

É sim...

- Claro que não vou Lene!  
- Você não sabe o que esta perdendo... Vai se encontramos eles só de cuecas.  
- Eu iria ter a visão do inferno e iria morrer com pesadelos. – respondi.  
- Exagerada! Eles são lindos! – disse a Lene sonhadora.  
- Você diz isso por que gosta do Sirius! – eu disse para a irritar.  
- Já disse que não gosto daquele cafageste. – ela brigou.

Dei de ombros, não é legal brigar com a Lene logo cedo...

- Vou indo... – ela me disse quando o Remo apareceu.

Tomei um longo banho e me voltei para fazer lição. Fiquei mais algum tempo lá fazendo a lição e logo a Lene voltou.

- Lily você vai lá ao quarto comigo! – ela me disse e eu comecei a rir.  
- Não vou! – respondi sem me mexer.

Sério o mal de ser pequena é que todos são mais fortes... Até a Lene! Só vi o Sirius me carregando para o quarto e quando dei por mim já estava sendo arrastada para dentro do quarto dos marotos.

- Olha quem eu trouxe! – disse a Marlene me arrastando.  
- Graças a mim... – disse o Sirius convencido.  
- Como conseguiram tirar ela dos livros? – perguntou Remo abobado.  
- Vamos dizer que o Sirius é um cabeça de ovo, mas é bem forte. – respondeu a Marlene.  
- Não vou ficar aqui com essa louca. Tenho um encontro... – disse o Sirius se olhando no espelho.  
- Outro? – perguntou o Potter assustado. Caramba até o Potter se impressiona com o numero de encontros do Sirius.  
- Outro sim... Hoje tenho dois encontros... O primeiro é com uma gata da Corvinal e depois do almoço tenho outro encontro, mas com uma sonseriana.  
- Vai sair com uma menina da Sonserina? – perguntou o traste surpreso.  
- Isso mesmo... – respondeu o Six arrumando os cabelos.  
- Duas no mesmo dia? – perguntei também surpresa.  
- Tenho que aproveitar a vida... – respondeu meu amigo.  
- Pelo menos não são da Grifinória. – respondi dando de ombros.  
- E qual seria a diferença? – perguntou o traste novamente, mas agora falando comigo.  
- A diferença Potter, é que elas não vão vir chorar no meu ombro e sim no da monitora da casa delas. – respondi me sentando em uma poltrona que tem no quarto.  
- E por que elas vão chorar no seu ombro? – perguntou o traste confuso. Será que ele não entende?  
- Por que elas pensam que eu tenho que dar detenção para vocês dois quando magoam elas. – respondi arrumando os cabelos.  
- Sério? – perguntou ele ainda sem acreditar.  
- É sério Tiago... Quando a Marlene dá os foras dela, os rapazes vêm me perturbar... – respondeu o Aluado.  
- Eu não dou tantos foras assim como o Sirius. Ele mente de mais para as meninas... – disse a Marlene irritada.  
- E você não? – perguntei irônica.  
- Eu nunca disse que amava ninguém... – respondeu a morena irritada.  
- Engraçado... Eu ouço isso todos os dias... O Sirius fala isso sempre... – eu disse me fazendo de desentendido.  
- Mas é diferente Ti. – respondeu minha amiga.  
- E qual a diferença? – perguntei.  
- A diferença é que quando eu disser que amo é por que eu amo, já o Black... – respondeu ela.  
- Todos os homens mentem. Nunca acredite neles... – eu repsondi irritada.  
- Pára tudo! Nem todos mentem... – disse o traste – Toda vez que um maroto diz que ama é por que ama. Assim como eu te amo ruiva.  
- Já começou com as mentiras logo cedo Potter? – perguntei me irritando ainda mais e saiu do quarto batendo o pé.

Aquele inútil sempre acaba com o meu dia! Não sei por que ainda fiquei lá quando o Sirius me soltou.

Os dias se passaram devagar... Alias devagar é apelido, não tinha visto nos marotos nos corredores o que significa que...

Que você estava com saudades deles...

Claro que eu não estava com saudades deles... Eu fiquei até muito feliz de não olhar para o Potter todos esses dias...

Viu como sente a falta do Tiago? Eu nem toquei no nome dele...

Mas pensou...

Não pensei, mas você sim...

Deixe isso para lá... Todos sabem que eu odeio o Potter e não tenho porque discutir esse assunto com você novamente...

Claro que não... Porque como sempre eu estou certa!

_Eu concordo plenamente!_

E quem te chamou na conversa Sirius?

_Eu me chamei na conversa ruiva!_

Cheguei ao ponto de ignorar esses dois...

Para provar que o Potter não presta acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa ridícula...

Naquela mesma semana eu estava passando tranquilamente pelo corredor seguindo rumo a biblioteca para estudar com o Victor, mas me deparei com o Potter e mais um de seus encontros, e detalhe, em plena luz do dia, em um corredor movimentado... Geralmente ele tem seus encontros em lugares mais afastados, mas naquele dia ele revolveu fazer um show para a escola.

Quando virei no corredor dei de cara com o Potter deitado no chão com uma menina, alias ele tem um péssimo gosto, porque aquela perua além de feia é uma encrenqueira.

Estou sentindo um cheirinho de ciúmes!

Você foi com ciúme do Potter, Lene?

Eu estava falando de você!

Ignorem, a Lene esta tendo um dia difícil, ou seja, nada de encontros...

Seria melhor você mentir menos para seus leitores...

Esqueçam ela... Então, o Potter ela lá com a vaca em cima dele, os dois estava quase se beijando e o Sirius estava do lado com cara de quem estava segurando o riso.

- Não! – escutei o Potter dizendo quando passei por eles.  
- Por que não? Ainda por causa dessa metida da Evans? – perguntou a vaca soltando o pescoço do Potter. Eu parei na mesma hora de andar, afinal aquela vaca estava falando de mim!  
- Ela não é metida. – respondeu o Potter fingindo estar nervoso, afinal ele tem que manter as aparências quando eu estou por perto.  
- Não fale de mim com qualquer uma Potter. – eu disse furiosa me virando para os dois.  
- É sempre você que fica no meu caminho Evans. Primeiro com a história de ser monitora, depois o Victor e agora o Tiago. – gritou a vaca gorda. Dá para acreditar que ela disse aquilo para mim? Eu não tenho nada com o Victor e muito menos com o idiota do Potter.  
- Dá para me deixar em paz? Se você tem tanta inveja assim por que não enfia a cabeça de baixo da terra e fica lá imaginando que sou eu? Sai do meu pé. E faça o que quiser com aquele Victor e com o arrogante e mentiroso do Potter. – eu respondi nervosa antes de sair andando e xingando todo mundo.

Serio... Ninguém merece aquela coisinha... Ela é do tipo de pessoas que não conseguem nada na vida por desleixo e jogam a culpa em gente que não tem nada a haver com tudo isso, nesse caso sobrou à culpa para mim.

Fui para a biblioteca, mas não fui me sentar com o Victor, alias depois daquela confusão no corredor preferi não chegar perto dele.

Era capaz deu querer arrebentar a cara dele por causa da vaca gorda.

O dia passou rápido depois que comecei a estudar.

Na manhã seguinte acordei e assim que tomei meu banho já fui fazer uns relatórios de monitoria que eu ainda não havia feito.

Logo depois a Lene resolveu aparecer:

- Bom dia Lil.- ela me disse toda sorridente.  
- Bom dia. – respondi meio sem animo.  
- Vamos descer? – ela perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.  
- Não tem nenhum encontro hoje? – eu perguntei desconfiada.  
- Infelizmente ainda não... Mas logo arrumo um. – ela me respondeu convencida.  
- Nem vou falar nada... – eu disse revirando os olhos em sinal de desaprovação.  
- Vamos descer então? – ela perguntou ficando de pé.  
- Não... Pode ir sozinha. – eu disse me virando para continuar os deveres.  
- O que aconteceu? Você esta estranha.  
- Estou normal. – respondi com o máximo de convecção possível.  
- O que o Tiago aprontou dessa vez? – a Lene foi direto ao ponto.  
- Não fez nada do que não costuma fazer...  
- Explique-se... – pediu minha amiga voltando a se sentar.  
- Lene, por favor, não houve nada de mais. Eu não ligo para o que o Potter faz ou deixa de fazer...  
- Mentirosa! Você liga e muito e nós duas sabemos disso. – respondeu a Lene começando a ficar nervosa.  
- Não me importo, mas para que pare de falar... Ele estava aos beijos com aquele vaca gorda no corredor ontem.  
- Que vaca gorda? Aquele menina que fica dando em cima do Victor e fala que você o tirou dela? – perguntou a Lene pensativa.  
- Essa mesma! – respondi;  
- Impossível. O Tiago tem bom gosto. Aquela menina é muito feia, sem contar que ele aposentou as galinhagens.  
- E lá vem você tentar me convencer que ele esta mudado! – eu disse cansada.  
- Mas ele esta mudado! Você é a única que não percebe! – me disse ela se irritando.  
- Pare com isso. Você esta perdendo seu tempo comigo... Vá atrás do Sirius, sei que você esta doida para descer e tomar café com ele. – eu respondi.  
- Não vou atrás do Sirius... Eu tenho um encontro hoje.  
- Todo os dias você tem inúmeros encontros... – eu respondi deixando ela irritada.  
- Não é verdade! – reclamou.  
- Prove então... Passe uma semana sem encontros.  
- Vou provar que pos viver sem encontros. – disse a Lene decidida... Realmente aquilo iria ser divertido.  
- Boa sorte.. Você vai precisar. – eu respondi rindo.  
- Você esta uma chata hoje! – resmungou a Lene antes de sair do salão comunal batendo os pés.

Sério a Lene me tira do sério com essa história de que eu sou apaixonada pelo Potter e não sei.

Como eu seria apaixonada pelo cara mais idiota da escola e não saber? A Lene é maluca isso sim!

Você é que é maluca e logo todos vã concordar comigo!

A Lene às vezes consegue ser mais chata que o Potter!

E mais uma vez você esta falando do Tiago. Você fica pensando nele o tempo todo...

Ignorando esse surto da Lene e voltando a minha história...

Algum tempo depois que a Lene saiu o Remo chegou quase sem fôlego, pelo que percebi o coitado saiu correndo pelo castelo inteiro para chegar logo no salão comunal.

- Você esta bem Remo? – perguntei vendo ele se jogar no sofá.  
- Eu tinha me esquecido que tínhamos combinado de fazer os relatórios juntos. – ele disse exausto.  
- Não tem problema! Já estava terminando. – respondi com um sorriso doce. Sabem, o Remo é o único maroto que presta, se eu pudesse me casaria com ele, ele é inteligente, bonito, esperto, duela bem, é romântico...

Tudo que você gostaria em um homem que não fosse Tiago Potter!

Finalmente você acertou alguma coisa!

- Já que esta acabando posso pelo menos te ajudar no final? – perguntou o Remo todo fofo.  
- Claro que pode Reminho. Senta aí! – eu disse mostrando a cadeira ao lado da minha.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos e logo terminamos os relatórios.

- Que tal sairmos para encontrar com o pessoal? – perguntou ele timidamente.  
- Que tal ficarmos e lermos um pouco? – perguntei pegando o livro que estava começando a ler.  
- Isso aí é uma enciclopédia? – arriscou ele olhando espantado para o meu livro.  
- Não. É um livro de contos trouxas. Minha mãe me mandou há poucos dias. Já ouviu falar em contos de fadas? – perguntei sorrindo.  
- Na verdade não. Mas por que não me conta sobre eles enquanto procuramos o resto do pessoal? – ele me perguntou insistindo no assunto.  
- Que resto do pessoal? O Sirius esta em outro encontro, o Pedro deve estar comendo por aí, a Lene deve estar se roendo de raiva porque não pode sair com ninguém, e o Potter... Ele nem conta.  
- A Marlene deve estar com o Tiago. E por que o Tiago não conta?  
- Porque só contamos as pessoas descentes... – respondi na mesma hora.  
- O que o Tiago te fez de tão mal? Já te falei que ele te ama de verdade Lil... – começou o Remo com aquele velho papo de que o energúmeno do Potter me ama.  
- Remo não adianta, não vou mudar de idéia. E o arrogante do Potter não presta. E já te provei isso muitas vezes... Aposto que ele deve estar se agarrando com alguém por aí!  
- Aposta aceita! – me disse o Remo na mesma hora.  
- Como? – perguntei sem entender.  
- Aposto que o Tiago esta atrás de você nesse exato momento. – me disse o Remo confiante.  
- Essa eu quero ver... Vou ganhar sem dúvidas... – eu disse já me colocando de pé.  
- Vamos então? – me perguntou o Remo estendendo o braço.  
- Vamos! – respondi aceitando seu braço e o acompanhando para fora do salão.

Andamos um pouco pelo castelo, mas nem sinal do chato do Potter e da Lene, foi quando vimos alguém correndo no jardim, e como somos monitores era nossa obrigação pedir para que eles não corressem.

Saímos felizes de castelo rumo aos jardins e quand dei por mim vi que era um casal que estava correndo e naquele momento estava o menino deitado no chão e a menina em cima dele os dois rindo. Um casal de namorados, nada de mais.

- Vamos deixar eles quietos Remo. Só estão aproveitando para namorarem. – eu disse admirando o casal rindo.  
- É melhor. – disse o Remo suando frio.  
- O que foi? – perguntou desconfiada.  
- Nada Lil, vamos deixar eles quietos. – ele me respondeu já me puxando pelo braço para longe.  
- O que você viu que eu não vi? – perguntei mais desconfiada ainda voltando para onde o casal estava ainda rindo.

Foi aí que as comecei a ficar nervosa. Adivinhem quem eram os dois que riam sem parar? Minha melhor amiga Marlene com o galinha do Potter! Minha melhor amiga estava tendo um encontro com o Potter...

E não tinha como aceitar aqui... Ela estava confraternizando com o inimigo. Ela sabe que eu o detesto. Imaginem quando tivesse alguma festa... Eu teria que andar com o retardado do Potter e a Lene não me daria mais atenção.

Para de frescura e admita que você estava com ciúmes!

Ciúmes do Potter?

Você é que esta dizendo, ou iria falar que era ciúmes de mim, mas já´que você disse que era o Tiago... Fico até triste...

Cínica! E eu não tenho ciúme do Potter

- Não deve ser o que parece Lil. – me disse o Remo apreensivo.  
- Não ligo deles estarem no maior amasso, mas a Lene não poderia ter ficado com o retardado do Potter. Não com ele! – reclamei nervosa.

Depois daquela cena ouvi a Lene resmungar:

- Opa! – para o namorado dela enquanto eu saia revoltada do local.

Sai dali o mais rápido que pude e logo a Lene já estava atrás de mim.

- Quer parar de andar e me escutar um pouco? – ela me perguntou correndo no corredor.  
- Volta para o seu novo namorado! – gritei nervosa.  
- Você entendeu errado! – gritou a minha ex – amiga.

Não quis parar para escutar, mas infelizmente ela me alcançou no salão dos monitores.

- Quer fazer o favor de me escutar? – ela me perguntou me puxando pelo braço, e não é que ela é bem fortinha?  
- Você não me deve explicações. – respondi agressivamente.  
- Claro que devo. Você é minha melhor amiga e entendeu errado. Eu não estava me agarrando com o Tiago. – ela me respondeu tentando parecer calma.  
- Estava fazendo o que então? Estavam o ajudando a fazer flexões? – perguntei irônica.  
- Fle o que? – me perguntou a Marlene confusa.  
- Esquece! – respondi irritada. – Dá para me soltar?  
- Não enquanto você não me escutar!  
- Fala logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer! – respondi grosseira.  
- Eu estava fazendo cócegas no Tiago. Estávamos brincando, nada de mais. Ele te ama! – ela me disse calma.  
- Cócegas? Conta outra! - Eu disse nervosa. – Não tenho nada a ver com isso, vocês são solteiros, façam o que quiserem. Agora me solta! – eu disse nervosa puxando o braço a fazendo ela me soltar. Acho que estava mais vermelhado que normalmente.  
- Lily... É sério... Eu não tenho nada com... – mas bati a porta na cara dela e não escutei o resto.

Fiquei com muita raiva da Lene.

_O que o ciúme não faz..._

Eu não estava com ciúme Sirius!

_Imagina se estivesse!_

Você esta parecendo a Lene.

_E você é mais teimosa que uma mula!_

Não vou responder...

_Ficou sem palavras ruiva?_

Não enche!

Dá para os dois pararem de brigar? Os leitores querem a história e não a briga de vocês...

Fiquei no quarto lendo meus contos de fadas o resto do dia inteiro, e durante a noite eu tive que sair para fazer a ronda, afinal era noite de lua cheia e o Remo estava indo para a sua tortura mensal. Coitado!

Fiz a chatice da ronda sozinha. Pelo menos não vi nada que me rendesse detenção assistida, o que era estrenho por que a coisa mais conmum é me encontrar com os sonsserianos em note de lua cheia, afinal, os marotos não estão aqui para manda-los para a cama mais cedo.

Como o castelo estava em paz e meu sono não vinha eu resolvi descer. Para que o Filch não me pegasse achei melhor ficar lá no lago, aproveitando queos marotos já deveriam estar na casa do gritos a uma hora daquela, e não me enganei quanto a isso, mas as coisas não estavam tão calmas quanto pareciam.

Me aproximei do salgueiro quando escutei gritos, e pelo visto cheguei na hora certa:

- Foi por quê? O que foi Ranhoso... Não precisa tremer tanto... O pior ainda está por vir. Diga adeus a essa sua lembrança. – escutei o Potter dissendo já com a varinha pronta para o feitiço, mas resolvi interferir.  
- Sabia que você estava aprontando alguma Potter! – eu disse cheguando perto deles com a maior cara de brava. O dia estava bom de mais para terminar bem.  
- Lily meu amor... Pode voltar outra hora? Estou meio ocupado aqui. – ele me disse um pouco preocupado  
- Lily,vamos embora! – disse a Marlene me puxando pelo braço. Não me perguntem como a Lene foi parar lá. Pelo visto ela também estava dando uma voltinha noturna e ouviu a discusão.  
- Dessa vez ele não me escapa. – respondi para a Marlene – Snape e Potter o que fazem com a varinha na mão as dez da noite aqui no salgueiro? Pretendiam começar um duelo? – perguntei pra gritando de raiva por estragarem meu dia perfeito  
- Um lobisomem! Estão escondendo aquele maldito lobisomem! – gritou o Snape. Isso não é novidade para mim, então continuei do mesmo jeito.  
- Os dois para a cama agora. – eu mandei tentando amenizar as coisas. Afinal como o Snape havia descobrido sobre o Remo?  
- Mas ruivinha... – começou o Potter a reclamar.  
- Mas nada Potter! Para a cama. E saibam que Dumbledore vai saber desse passeio noturno de vocês. – eu disse vendo o Ranhoso se afastar irritado.  
- Vou ver o diretor agora mesmo! Um Lobisomem! – gritava ele enquanto ia para castelo.  
- Obli.. – o Potter comecou o feitiço na ultima tentativa de apagar a memória do Ranhoso, mas felizmente eu sou boa em duelos e bloquiei o feitiço.  
- Potter leve o Pettigrew e o Black com você. Eu sei que eles estão por perto e que estão nessa confusão também. E se eu desconfiar que você apagou a memória do Snape você vai se entender comigo. – eu disse autoritária antes de voltar para o castelo.  
- Desculpe Ti. Eu tentei fazer ela ficar no castelo, mas você a conhece... – começou a Marlene a se explicar, mas na verdade eu nem tinha visto a Lene, ela estava em mais um encontro. Acho que ela disse aquilo para que o Potter não ficasse com raiva dele, pois ela deveria saber do plano maluco daquelas três.

Só gostaria de ter certeza de quem foi esse plano maluco. Onde já se viu mostrar para o Snape o Remo transformado? Esses marotos são malucos! No minimo tudo isso foi idéia do Potter

Na verdade a idéia era do Sirius, mas todos concordaram.

Até o Remo?

Até o Remo!

Mentira!

Fiquei de olho no Potter até que ele desistiu de voltar para a casa dos gritos e voltou para o dormitório ao meu lado. Pelo menos ele não abriu a boca para reclamar ou tentar se explicar.

Fui dormir tarde e como fiquei preocupada com o Remo acabei acordando bem cedo.

Achei melhor não ficar na cama e ir para o salão. Logo teria noticias do Remo através dos marotos.

- Você sabe a senha do... – escutei o Potter falando, mas não terminou a frase.  
- Sabia que tinha escutado a voz de vocês... – eu disse quando desci.  
- Bom dia minha ruivinha. – me disse o mala sem alça.  
- Mau dia Potter! – eu disse já irritada por ter que olhar para a cara dele logo cedo.  
- Mas já começou o dia de mau humor... – ele me disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
- O que faz acordada? Não são nem seis da manhã e as aulas começam as oito hoje... – disse o Sirius curioso.  
- Ela acordou cedo para me ver. – disse o Potter com aquele sorriso enorme dele.  
- Claro que não Potter. Eu estava esperando vocês acordarem,Sirius. – respondi gentilmente para o Sirius. Fiz isso para que o Potter veja que não gosto dele, mas parece que ele nunca entende o recado.

Ele não entende por que é mentira!

- Do que se trata? – perguntou o Sirius olhando rapidamente para o relógio.  
- Não precisam ir aprontar nada com o Snape. Dumbledore já falou com ele. O segredo do nosso amigo esta a salvo. Mas vocês são uns irresponsáveis! Como foram fazer isso com o coitado do Remo? – eu perguntei nervosa.  
- Você sabe do Remo? – me perguntou o Potter não ligando para o sermão que eu dei neles.  
- Claro que sei. Sei dês do quinto ano. – respondi normalmente. – Pensei que vocês não soubessem. – Realmente eu pensei que eles não sabiam do Remo, quer dizer, há pouco eu tinha descoberto sobre eles serem animagos.  
- Claro que sabemos. Sabemos dês do segundo ano. – respondeu o Sirius. – Mas como tem certeza que o Seboso não vai contar nada para ninguém?  
- Confio em Dumbledore. – respondi dando de ombros. – E não se preocupem que você, o Potter e o Pettigrew vão receber detenção igual o Snape. – completei sorrindo.  
- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou o Pedro chegando e vendo a cara deles de espanto.  
- Vocês três tem que ir à sala do diretor á noite. Ele disse que quer falar com vocês. Dêem sorte se não forem expulsos. – eu disse pensando na possibilidade de expulsão. Não seria nada legal... No último ano eles serem expulsos... Apesar que eles mereceram.  
- Por que nós três se... – começou o Rabicho, mas o Potter tampou a boca dele enquanto o Sirius dava um chute disfarçadamente nas canelas do Pedro.  
- A professora Mcgonagall quer falar com vocês antes das aulas. Se fosse vocês eu não me atrasaria. – eu os informei antes de sair pelo retrato.

Sério eles são malucos... A Mcgonacall vai matar eles.

Fiquei no salão principal e logo a Lene chegou.

Tomamos café rapidamente e fomos para a aula, afinal, a primeira aula seria da Mcgonacall e queríamos ver como os marotos iriam se sair.

Cheguei na sala e eles já estavam lá conversando com a professora:

- Além do susto? E quem segura um lobisomem adulto? Vocês não têm consciência de nada. Vocês não sabem o quanto Dumbledore teve que fazer para acalmar o Snape e ainda o convencer de não contar a ninguém. É a vida do amigo de vocês, do amigo de vocês, melhor dizendo... Tudo estava em jogo. Acham mesmo que a sociedade aceita lobisomens facilmente? – escutei a professora quase gritando.  
- Mas professora o... – começou o Pedro. O Remo chegou e ficou ao nosso lado escutando a conversa.  
- Mas professora nada. Vocês só não serão expulsos por que não aconteceu nada de grave e estão terminando os estudos, mas serão punidos severamente. – realmente a Mcgonacall estava nervosa.

- Professora eu tenho que falar com a senhora! – disse o Remo abrindo a porta rapidamente. Não acredito que ele vai entrar na sala.

Tentamos segurar o Remo, mas foi inútil. Ele é bem mais forte e eu e a Lene juntas não conseguimos o segurar.

- Senhorita Evans peça para os alunos esperarem para entrar, por favor! – me disse a professora assim que eu fui arrastada para dentro da sala pelo Remo.

A cena foi bem cômica. Remo tentando entrar na sala e eu segurando ele pelo braço, enquanto a Marlene o segurava pelas vestes, a Marlene caiu de cara no chão quando o Remo conseguiu se soltar dela enquanto que eu fui arrastada pela sala. Só o soltei quando a professora falou comigo.

Esse tombo doeu!

- Senhorita Mckinon se recomponha! – pediu a professora ainda brava vendo Marlene se levantar devagar do chão.

Nós saímos da sala apressadas, afinal ninguém encara a professora Mcgonacall quando ela esta brava, piorou quando esta brigando com os marotos.

- Pode falar senhor Lupin. Quer que os expulsemos pelo que fizeram ao senhor? – escutei a professora perguntando para o Remo, mas não pude escutar muito mais.

Ficamos na maior agonia do lado de fora até que escutei a professora me chamando:

– Senhorita Evans! – chamou ela. E assim que eu abri a porta da sala ela continuou – Mande todos entrarem, e gostaria de pedir que fique na minha sala um pouco depois da aula, pois quero falar com a senhorita.  
- Sim senhora! – respondi antes de mandar os outros alunos entrarem.

Os marotos passaram a aula inteira quietos só olhando de canto de olho para o Remo, que pelo visto quis ajudar os amigos e levar a culpa da brincadeira também.

Depois quando chegamos no salão comunal os marotos estavam discutindo, então a Lene resolveu interferir:

- Parem de discutir! – disse Marlene chegando e pulando nas costas do Remo e este quase caiu com o peso, não que minha amiga seja pesada, mas é que ela estava correndo quando pulou nas costas dele. – Meu amigo fez uma coisa muito fofa hoje. Apesar de ser burrice levar a culpa assim, mas foi muito fofo.  
- Obrigado Lene! – disse ele segurando as pernas dela para que ela não caísse. – Não foi burrice. Eu estava mesmo envolvido.  
- Ainda não acredito que você estava participando desse plano maluco! – eu disse sem acreditar.

Eu não disse que ele estava envolvido?

- Estava sim Lily. Não adianta colocar a culpa só nos meninos e muito menos só no Tiago.  
- Mas a culpa é do Potter do plano não ter dado certo. –respondi.  
- Na verdade a culpa foi sua! – me disse o Remo. Não acredito que ele colocou a culpa toda em mim!  
- Por que minha, senhor Remo monitor chefe maroto Lupin? – perguntei desconfiada, mas levei na brincadeira o que ele disse, afinal não poderia ser verdade.  
- Por que você atrapalhou o Tiago na hora que ele ia apagar a memória do Seboso. – me respondeu o Remo  
- Não acredito nos meus ouvidos! Remo J. Lupin esta brigando por que eu não deixei o Potter apagar a mente de alguém. – eu disse fingindo um desmaio esperando que a Lene me pegasse.  
- Não desmaia que eu não posso te pegar! – disse a Marlene rindo ainda nas costas do Reminho.  
- Para isso serve o Sirius! – respondi rindo.  
- Sério Lily. O dia que eu te pegar no colo pode acreditar que ou você está morta ou está quase morrendo, por que depois disso vão me matar. – me disse o cachorro do Sirius marotamente.  
- E quem iria te matar? – perguntei inocentemente.  
- Ainda pergunta? – perguntou o Pedro rindo da minha cara. – É claro que o Pontas!  
- O que é Pontas? – perguntei sem entender.  
- Não é o que ruiva, e sim quem. Eu sou o Pontas. – me respondeu o chato.  
- Nem me lembrava da sua existência Potter! – eu disse para irrita-lo.

Logo me virei para a Lene:

– Desce daí Lene. Você não é uma pluma e o Remo ainda esta se recuperando, sem contar que ele não é burro de carga. – eu disse para a minha amiga que ainda estava nas costas do Remo.  
- Esta com ciúme do Remo também? Pensei que seu ciúme era exclusivo para o Tiago. – disse a cara de pau da Lene.  
- Não vou me dar ao trabalho de responder. – respondi emburrada.  
- Então é verdade! – disse o Sirius sorrindo. – Eu não disse que ela te amava Tiago? – perguntou ele abraçando o mala sem alça pelos ombros.  
- Você nunca disse isso! – o Potter disse revoltado para pó Six. – E dá para tirar a pata de cima de mim? Depois o veado sou eu!  
- Eu não amo o Potter. Tenho muitos sentimentos por ele, mas nenhum deles é amor. – respondi irritada.  
- Posso saber quais são eles então? Paixão? Desejo? – perguntou a Marlene parecendo uma criança falando que papai Noel existe.  
- Não viaja Lene. Eu estava me referindo aos únicos sentimentos que sinto pelo Potter e vou vir a sentir... Sendo eles: nojo, ódio, raiva, desprezo... E muito mais. – respondi.  
- Você mente muito mal! – disse o Sirius rindo.  
- Concordo plenamente. – disse a Marlene antes dos dois baterem as mãos em uma comemorativa sorrindo felizes da vida.  
- Até que enfim vocês concordaram com alguma coisa. – disse o Remo revirando os olhos.  
- Que droga! Cadê a comida? – perguntou o Pedro fazendo a alegria dos dois terminar.  
- A comida está na cozinha. Se não reparou a hora do almoço terminou agora. – respondeu o impertinente rindo.

Depois fomos para aproxima aula, sinceramente eu só não dormi por que sou mais forte que o sono, por que a aula estava muito chata!

Logo voltamos para o salão principal e lá estavam os marotos novamente batendo papo. Eu estava lá sentada conversando com a Lene quando o Victor chegou para falar comigo:

- Posso me sentar ao seu lado? – me perguntou ele.  
- Estou indo falar com os nossos amigos. – me disse a Lene mostrando os marotos com a cabeça.  
- Certo. – eu disse para a Lene e logo o Victor entendeu que era com ele e se sentou.  
- Lily...  
- Lílian... – eu disse para ele. Não quero que ele fique me chamando de Lily. Só meus amigos têm esse direito.

**_Cuidado que esse Victor não presta!_**

Fica quieta Mini!

Para quem não sabe essa mala sem alça que acabou de atrapalhar a minha narração é ninguém menos que Mini Evans: A Mala sem alça!

**_Lil, eu sou você então você esta se chamando de mala sem alça._**

- Por que o Black pode te chamar de Lily e eu não? – me perguntou o Victor.  
- Por que ele já tem intimidade para isso. – respondi tentando parecer simpática.  
- Então logo vou ter essa intimidade. – ele disse convencido.

Será que eu sou tão azarada que nem ao menos um cara que não seja convencido eu consigo?

Ignorei o que o Victor disse.

- Então que tal sairmos qualquer dia desses? – ele me perguntou pegando na minha mão.  
- Com licença. – eu disse indo falar com os marotos quando uma menina saiu gritando com o Sirius.  
- Você... Ba... – começou o Sirius a tentar adivinhar o nome da menina. Já vi ele fazendo isso tantas vezes...  
- Bianca! – disse ela ficando vermelha de raiva. – Acabei de saber que você saiu com a Fabiana hoje. Seu cachorro! Você me disse ontem que eu era a única. Não negue -gritou ela fazendo o salão inteiro desviar a atenção para o casal. Até mesmo a Marlene parou de se agarrar com o menino para prestar atenção. Também... Ela ama o Sirius

Mentira!

- E não vou negar. Eu disse isso mesmo! – respondeu o Six na maior cara de pau.  
- E ainda é cara de pau de afirmar! – disse ela dando um tapa bem dado na cara dele. Nossa, ficou até as marquinhas dos dedos dela.  
- Eu não mereci isso! – ele disse massageando o rosto.  
- Mente para mim e ainda diz que não merecia o tapa. Não sei como pude acreditar em você! – gritou ela jogando purê de batatas na cabeça dele.  
- Isso ele mereceu. – o Remo disse para o traste do Potter  
- Eu disse que você era única e não menti. Você era a única daquele dia... – ele disse tentando ser simpático, mas e claro que ela não iria aceitar isso e logo deu outro tapa, agora fez até estralo.  
- Modos senhorita. Não vou permitir que agrida um aluno. – eu disse tentando conter a confusão.  
- E quem você pensa que é? – perguntou a tal da Bianca para mim.

Fiz a minha cara de "Se você quer briga é briga que você vai ter"

- Sou a monitora chefe e você está em detenção. Amanhã no tempo livre depois do almoço. Encontre-me na biblioteca. E resolva seus problemas pessoais sem agressão ou azaração. – eu disse me irritando.

A menina saiu de perto soltando fogo. Acho que ela nunca mais vai olhar para o Sirius.

Depois disso eu fui direto para a sala do diretor como a professora Minerva havia me pedido:

- Licença. – pedi entrando na sala.  
- Que bom que veio senhorita Evans. – me disse o diretor sorrindo. – Sente-se – e logo me mostrou uma cadeira em frente a mesa dele. – Gostaria de uma sugestão sua, por isso pedi que viesse até aqui.  
- Sugestão minha diretor? – perguntei sem entender.  
- Sim senhorita. Sei que você que costuma aplicar as detenções aos seus amigos marotos, porém a professora Minerva não tem mais idéia do que fazer com eles e tenho certeza que você deve ter alguma idéia maravilhosa.  
- Mas eu aplicar detenção nos marotos? – perguntei feliz da vida.  
- Ninguém precisa saber que foi a senhorita que escolheu. – ela deu um sorrisinho. – Tem alguma idéia do que posso fazer para punir o senhor Black? – ele me perguntou indo direto ao ponto.

Eu ainda não estava acreditando nos meus ouvidos. Eu estava escolhendo a detenção para os marotos.

- Para o Sirius? Claro que tenho. A Marlene sempre reclama que o Sirius mente de mais... – sugeri.  
- Sua idéia é boa. Quem sabe ele depois disso pare de mentir tanto. Apenas mentirinhas casuais. – me respondeu o diretor sorrindo. – Sabe alguma coisa dos rapazes?  
- Se sei? Eles não param de me perturbar. Principalmente o Potter. O passatempo dele é me perturbar. Pelo menos o Remo salva o grupo. – reclamei.  
- Com licença Dumbledor. Já mandei os meninos virem para cá. – disse a professora entrando.  
- Que bom. Estou ansioso para conversar com eles.  
- O senhor Snape já esta esperando lá embaixo. – disse a professora.  
- Mande-o subir Minerva. – ele pediu e logo a professora saiu da sala. – Então senhorita Evans... Tem alguma idéia para a detenção do senhor Petigreew? – ele me perguntou sorrindo.  
- Para falar a verdade tenho sim... O Pedro adora ficar comendo o tempo todo... – eu sugeri e logo o diretor abriu um sorriso que me animou.  
- Já sei aonde a senhorita quer chegar, e até que não é má idéia. Acho que o professor Slught pode cuidar disso para nós. – ele disse sorrindo.

Logo a porta se abriu e por ela passou um Severo furioso, e a professora Minerva atrás.

O diretor se levantou e mandou sua fênix entregar um pequeno pedaço de papel para alguém.

- Os outros devem estar chegando. – disse a professora apreensiva.  
- Obrigado Minerva. – agradeceu o professor. – Senhor Snape... Acho que já estamos conversados sobre aquele assunto.  
- Claro. – respondeu o Severo entre os dentes.

Logo os marotos chegaram à sala e foi aí que a confusão começou:

- O que a Lily faz aqui? – escutei o Sirius perguntando para o chato do Potter.  
- Sentem-se!- disse o diretor com aquela cara de sempre e aqueles óculos de meia lua que nunca mudam.

Eles se sentaram e logo passaram o olho pela sala.

- Já sabem por que estão aqui e não vou dar mais um sermão. Sei que vocês já devem estar se sentindo mal o suficiente.  
- Não se preocupe com isso Dumbledore. Eu já conversei com eles hoje de manhã. – respondeu a Minerva  
- Enfim, mandei vocês virem aqui por eu tenho detenções a aplicar. – disse o diretor sorrindo.  
- O que a Evans faz aqui? – perguntou o Pedro.  
- A chamei para me ajudar com algumas coisas. Graças a ela tive a brilhante idéia da sua detenção e do senhor Black. E ela vai me ajudar com a detenção do senhor Potter também.  
- Vou? – perguntei sem entender, afinla não havíamos conversado sobre a detenção do mala sem alça.  
- Vai? – ele perguntou feliz da vida.  
- Vai! – respondeu o diretor sorrindo.  
- Me ferrei! – eu disse bem baixinho. Acho que Dumbledore ouviu, mas fingiu o contrário.  
- Vamos começar com o mais novo então... Senhor Pettigrew...  
- Sim senhor. – disse ele na mesma hora.  
- Fiquei sabendo que o senhor passa o tempo todo comendo, inclusive durante as aulas, o que é proibido. Então a senhorita Evans me deu uma idéia brilhante.  
- Dei? – perguntei fingindo estar confusa.  
- Deu. No exato momento que me contou a respeito dos marotos me deu idéias brilhantes para as detenções.  
- Você contou o que para ele? – perguntou o Sirius espantado.  
- O pouco que sei de vocês... – respondi envergonhada.  
- O que tive mais informações e reclamações foi do senhor Potter. Mas voltando... senhor Pettigrew, o senhor de agora em diante só fará três refeições por dia. Nada de lanches noturnos, lanches nas aulas e no dormitório.  
- Mas... – começou o Pedro quase chorando já.  
- Acho que não irá precisar disso. – disse a Mcgonagall fazendo um feitiço e tirando as rosquinhas das vestes do Pedrinho.  
- Como o senhor pretende fazer isso? Tentamos fazer isso há sete anos! – disse o traste rindo.  
- Poção! – respondeu a professora – O senhor Pettigrew ira tomar um poção toda manhã que o impedirá de comer fora do horário. Venha comigo!  
- Vai tomar uma poção? E acha que ele vai tomar a poção todos os dias? – perguntei inconformada.  
- Sim senhorita Evans. - respondeu o Dumbledore. – Se ele não tomar nós saberemos, não se preocupe com isso. E vocês que são amigos dele, lembrem-no, será bem mais fácil ele tomar a poção.  
- E se ele mesmo assim comer fora do horário? – perguntou o Sirius.  
- Irá ter uma surpresa,senhores! – respondeu o diretor com um sorriso singelo.

O Pedro voltou com uma malinha na mão. Deduzi na hora que fosse as poções.

- Coma o quanto quiser hoje senhor Pettigrew. Sua detenção começa no exato momento que acordar. Terá apenas meia hora para tomar a poção. Se esse prazo passar terá problemas. – disse a Mcgonagall com um sorriso no rosto.

Sinceramente acho que ela adorou dar aquela detenção para o Pedro. Não teria mais lanches durante as aulas.

- Vamos deixar o melhor para o final. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo. – Senhor Black, por favor, venha à frente. – o Sirius foi para a cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor. – Senhor Black, hoje cedo conversando com a senhorita Evans tive uma idéia, mas estava em segundo plano, mas com aquele show particular que tivemos na hora do jantar acabei por adotar meu plano como uma detenção para o senhor.  
- Se refere à Bárbara? – perguntou o Sirius confuso.  
- É Bianca, Sirius! – o chato do Potter disse para ele dando um tapa na cabeça dele.  
- Me refiro a exatamente isso. Aos seus encontros bem sucedidos e aos escândalos das moças logo depois. – disse Dumbledore sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. – Fiquei sabendo que o senhor é ótimo com as mulheres.  
- Modéstia a parte, sou mesmo! – respondeu o Sirius com um sorriso enorme. – Nem mesmo o Tiago chega aos meus pés.  
- Menos Sirius! – pediu o convencido do Potter revirando os olhos enquanto Dumbledore ria.  
- E a minha detenção vai ser arrumar uma mulher para o senhor? – perguntou o desaforado do Sirius.  
- Que desaforo! Você não esta falando com um colega e sim com o diretor! – disse a Mcgonagall irritada.  
- Desculpe! – disse o Sirius fingindo estar envergonhado.  
- Está desculpado. – disse Dumbledore. – Sua detenção será um pouco diferente. Nunca na história de Hogwarts vimos algo do tipo.  
- Eu sou exclusivo! – disse o convencido do Sirius pensando que seria alguma coisa boa.  
- Sua detenção será não conseguir mentir para mulher nenhuma durante algum tempo.  
- O que? – perguntou ele inconformado. – Sério? Está brincando comigo?  
- Estou falando muito sério senhor Black. O senhor tomará uma poção uma vez por semana e não conseguirá mentir para as mulheres.  
- Mas você não pode fazer isso comigo! – disse ele quase implorando.

Aproveitei a deixa para ver como os marotos estavam se saindo. O Pedro estava comendo tanto que achei que ele iria explodir. Já o Remo parecia preocupado, rezando para ser mais exata. Se isso era o mais leve... Não me aguentei e comecei a rir lá do canto da sala. Vi o chato do Potter me observando, mas revolvi não falar nada.

- Levante-se senhor Black. – disse Dumbledore.

A cena mais bizarra aconteceu logo o Sirius estava de joelhos no chão implorando para não ter que ficar com aquela detenção.

– Será bom para o senhor parar de mentir tanto. – disse o diretor com um sorriso singelo.  
- Venha comigo. Vou te dar a poção para que tome amanhã cedo e toda semana na sexta feira irá a minha sala tomar a poção. – disse a Mcgonagall indo para um canto da sala com um Sirius cabisbaixo do lado.  
- Agora à parte legal da noite! – disse o Dumbledore feliz. – Vamos ao senhor Lupin. Como sei que a coisa que mais preza no castelo é a sua condição de monitor...  
- Não faz isso com ele diretor. Ele é um ótimo monitor. – eu disse preocupada já imaginando o que viria a seguir. Olhei para o Remo e o vi pálido.  
- Me desculpe senhorita Evans, mas tenho outros planos. O senhor Lupin está suspenso das atividades de monitor pelo resto do ano. Sendo assim, amanhã cedo terá que voltar para o seu antigo dormitório.  
- Mas... – começamos a reclamar o Remo e eu.

Sirius voltou ainda sem olhar para ninguém, mas ele demonstrou compaixão com o Remo:

- Ele não merece isso diretor. Nós quase o obrigamos a participar de tudo.  
- A coisa que ele mais gosta no castelo é ser monitor. Não tire isso dele. – pediu o Potter mostrando que tem um coração afinal. Pensei que era impossível ele ter um em algum lugar

** Coitado de mim...**

Só reclama...

Mas nessa você pegou pesado Lily... O Ti tem coração sim...

- É por ser a coisa que ele mais gosta que ele vai perder! – respondeu a Mcgonagall. – Irei perder um ótimo monitor! – disse chateada.

Ela não era a única chateada naquele lugar. Eu iria perder um ótimo companheiro.

O Remo se levantou cambaleando e eu o ajudei a se sentar na cadeira. Fiquei morrendo de dó dele.

- O próximo é o senhor Potter! – o diretor disse com aquele sorriso que dá até medo.

Ele se levantou daquela cadeira e foi o mais devagar possível para a cadeira próxima ao diretor.

Eu estava chateada com o que aconteceu com o Remo, mas feliz da vida com o que poderia vir a acontecer com o energúmeno do Poter.

- O senhor Potter... Ou melhor... Senhor encrenca! Tenho reclamações suas todos os dias. Já até cansei de convocar seus pais para virem conversar comigo.  
- Fala logo professor... – disse o mal educado.  
- Como repararam vamos precisar de um novo monitor chefe na grifinória.  
- Não! – eu disse já entrando em pânico.

Não é possível que ao invés de castigar o apanhador de segunda ele vai me castigar...

- Exatamente senhorita Evans. A senhorita terá um novo companheiro. O senhor Potter será o novo monitor chefe!  
- Não! – gritamos os dois juntos.  
- A detenção é dele e não minha! – protestei apavorada.  
- Tenho que concordar. É maldade de mais. Ser monitor é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer a um maroto! – disse o novo monitor quase gritando.  
- Se acalme senhor Potter, por que não é só isso! – disse a Mcgonagall.  
- Eu monitor chefe? Não! Eu prefiro morrer! – ele disse ainda com mais pânico que eu.  
- Fique feliz. Ser monitor é uma dádiva! – respondeu o Remo.  
- Dádiva? Monitores são a pior raça... Tirando a minha ruivinha e o Remo. Ser monitor é uma cruz para carregar... É uma maldição! Não! – ele gritou novamente enquanto corria pela sala do diretor.

O burro correu tanto que tropeçou no degrau da escada e cai de cara no chão. Pelo menos eu pude sorrir um pouco com o tonto de cara no chão.

Mas eu coisa o Potter tem razão... Ele monitor chefe? É a pior coisa que poderia nos acontecer... Quero me jogar da torre de astronomia. Não vou suportar o mala me perseguindo até no dormitório.

- Sente-se senhor Potter. Temos mais castigos para o senhor. Como ser monitor é um privilégio e não um castigo... – começou Mcgonagall.

O Potter fez a maior cara de desgosto que já vi e voltou a se sentar.

-...O senhor infelizmente não poderá participar do primeiro jogo de quadribol dessa temporada!  
- O que? – perguntamos, eu, Sirius e o apanhador.  
- Mas ele é o apanhador. Sem apanhador vamos perder! – disse o Sirius revoltado.  
- Eu sei, mas o senhor Potter aprontou muito. – respondeu Mcgonagall chateada.

Além de me castigar com o Potter monitor ainda tira o apanhador e capitão do time. O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Acho que joguei pedra na cruz...

- Isso é injustiça! Ele que apronta e eu que levo castigo? Recuso-me a ser monitora ao lado do Potter.  
- Eu não... Espera aí... A ruivinha vai ter que ficar do meu lado muito tempo... – ele disse finalmente percebendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Não quero ser monitor! Tudo menos isso! – ele gritou já ajoelhado nos pés da vice-diretora.  
- O que está feito está feito. Quem sabe assim vocês param de aprontar... – disse minha ex-professora preferida.

Depois saímos todos da sala do diretor, cada um pensando na sua detenção. Eu estava acabada. Como seria a minha vida com o tonto do Potter como monitor? Mais trabalho, o nome dos monitores iria por água a baixo. Minha vida social iria acabar. Minha vida iria acabar... Ou eu me mato ou mato o Potter até o final do ano.

Vou morrer!!

*************************

**Um acordo um vocês... qto mais comentários mais rapido eu posto **

**Comentários:**

: rsrsr realmente a lily é meio paranoica, mas relaxa tem mta coisa pra aocntecer ainda :D

Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: rsrsrs calma... começa a fincar legal a versão da lily qdo a mini aparece huahau mas realmenre o tiago é bem melhor...

**bjinhos**

**espero quwe tenham gostado...**

**p.s. desculpem eu tinha me esquecido de postar um cap, o 5, tinha postado errado :( ainda bem que [][][]black perguntou... sorry  
**


	17. Ele monitor chefe? Não!

Chegando ao dormitório depois de tudo aquilo na sala do diretor vi que o Remo estava tão arrasado que esta se arrastando para o salão dos monitores. O ajudei a deitar lá no quarto dele e resolvi voltar, teria que falar com o novo monitor chefe de qualquer jeito. Ele iria ter que se comportar.

Fui calmamente em direção dele, fiz questão manter o rosto com uma expressão: "Vou matar você".

Parei e fiquei observando a cara de bobo dele, alias ele sempre tem cara de bobo.

Agarrei-o pela gravata do uniforme o puxando para perto de mim. Eu estava prestes a matá-lo.

- Potter! – eu disso o puxando pela gravata.  
- Diga minha florzinha! – eu disse tentando parecer gentil para fugir de mim.  
- Já disse que não sou sua flor. – eu disse quase gritando no ouvido dele.  
- Mas um dia será... – ele me respondeu sorrindo  
- Potter não se atrase amanhã. E não quero você no dormitório dos monitores antes do prazo que a professora deu, ou seja, duas noites. Faça isso pelo seu amigo. Para que ele aproveite os últimos dias lá e para que eu não tenha que olhar para a sua cara!  
- Pode deixar liriozinho. Só vou me mudar quando não tiver mais jeito. Deixo o Remo aproveitar o conforto e sua companhia, mas só deixo por que ele é meu amigo!

Bufei de raiva e revirei os olhos irritada.

- E não chegue atrasado às aulas e muito menos fique aprontando por aí. Assim que esse distintivo aparecer nas suas vestes espero que saiba honrá-lo! – eu disse dando as costas para voltar à sala dos monitores.

Fui me deitar. O dia seguinte iria ser tão longo.

No dia seguinte eu levantei cedo e nem ao menos esperei a Lene. Fui direto para a sala da Minerva. Quem sabe eu não a convenço de desistir dessa idéia do Potter ser monitor.

- Professora! – chamei ao entrar na sala.  
- Já esperava pela senhorita, mas não posso ajudá-la. Já conversei com o diretor sobre isso, mas infelizmente não adiantou nada. Também perdi um bom monitor, assim teremos que colocar o Potter na linha. – me disse a professora parecendo tão chateada quanto eu.  
- Não há nada que possamos fazer? – perguntei em uma última esperança.  
- Podemos tentar conversar com ele. – me disse a professora com um sorriso singelo.  
- Então não tem nada para se fazer mesmo. – eu disse sabendo que seria impossível o Potter mudar por um pedido nosso.

Logo a aula começou para o meu desespero o Potter não estava nela o que significa que eu levaria bronca por ele. Eu pedi tanto para que ele não se atrasasse ontem...

- Tenho um comunicado a fazer... O senhor Lupin não será mais o nosso monitor, portanto de agora em diante o senhor Potter será o nosso novo monitor chefe da grifinória. E falando nele, ele faz essa ótima entrada na minha sala de aula, com essas roupas... Onde arrumou essas roupas Potter? – perguntou ela nervosa quando o mala sem alça entrou na sala com uma camisa ridícula.  
- Estava sem camisas limpas! – ele respondeu dando de ombros.  
- Então esse desengonçado na minha frente é o que chamamos de novo monitor chefe da Grifinória. E ainda por cima, não irá participar do primeiro jogo de quadribol.

O time inteiro olhou para o energúmeno querendo matá-lo. Sabem o que o pessoal diz: "Se olhar matasse ele já estava morto!", o ditado pareceu ser bem real naquela hora com todos os grifinorianos do sétimo ano querendo me matar.

Logo vi um bilhete voando na minha mesa:

_Lilian,_

_Estamos querendo mandar um bilhete para brigar com o Tiago. Podemos colocar seu nome junto?_

_Marlene._

E é claro que eu disse que sim, não é?

Vi o Potter e o Sirius se olhando pensativos, mas a Marlene estava com cara de quem iria matar o Sirius se ele abrisse a boca.

Não vou dizer que o resto do dia foi normal, por que não foi. Assim que a aula acabou a professora disse como de costume:

- Todos estão dispensados. Entreguem-me os trabalhos na sexta-feira não se esqueçam.

Sai da sala morrendo de raiva, alias, não sai da sala, por que a Minerva me chamou:

- Senhorita Evans espere um momento. Preciso falar com a senhorita e com o senhor Potter.  
- Que engraçado professora. Eu também queria falar com a senhora. – disse o mala em um tom jovial.  
- Pode falar senhor Potter! - ela me disse olhando para ele.  
- Gostaria de reservar o campo de quabribol para amanhã de tarde depois das aulas.  
- Já sabe quem vai ficar no seu lugar no próximo jogo? – perguntei curiosa para ele.  
- Ainda não. O treino vai ser para isso mesmo. Já avise a Marlene. - eu disse sorrindo.  
- Irei marcar. Passe aqui mais tarde e pegue a autorização. Mas meu assunto com os senhores é algo mais importante que quadribol. - ela disse séria.  
- A culpa não foi minha. Eu disse para ele não se atrasar. Não tem como eu tomar conta dele o tempo todo professora. – reclamei, mas não adiantou muito coisa.  
- Mas... – começou o Potter.  
- A senhorita sabe muito bem que os monitores têm que trabalhar em conjunto. Se um se atrasa a culpa é dos dois. Tudo que acontece com um de vocês é responsabilidade dos dois, com algumas exceções é claro.  
- Mas ele não está dormindo no dormitório dos monitores ainda. - reclamei mais uma vez.  
- A senhorita sabe as regras senhorita Evans. O que vale para um vale para todos. Ele é responsabilidade sua de agora em diante. E você é responsabilidade dele. – me disse a professora nervosa. Juro que eu ançaria um feitiço nela se tivesse coragem para tanto, tamanha era a minha raiva.  
- O que foi que eu fiz para ter um castigo assim? Não tem como controlar o Potter. Ele é impossível! Já tento fazer ele entrar na linha fazem 6 anos. Como quer que de um dia para o outro eu consiga? - perguntei quase gritando com a professora, que ficou furiosa.  
- Senhorita Evans. Não vou admitir que fale assim comigo. Recomponha-se. - disse a minha ex-professora preferida ainda irritada.  
- Ela não fez por mal. Eu prometi para ela que não ia me atrasar. A culpa é toda minha. Brigue comigo e não com ela. – disse o Potter dando a cara a tapa. Fiquei com dó dele, mas era verdade eu pedi para ele não se atrasar e ele não me escutou..  
- Lembre-se do que lhe falei ontem senhorita Evans. - ela disse para mim ignorando o Potter. - E senhor Potter, espero que arrume um bom apanhador para o próximo jogo, e espero que a Grifinória ganhe.  
- Vai ganhar professora! Vai ganhar! – ele disse confiante.  
- Espero senhor Potter! - ela respondeu ainda severa. - Podem se retirar ou vão chegar atrasados para a próxima aula.

Ainda não acredito que eu levei a maior bronca por causa do imprestável do Potter. Ele só atrasa a minha vida!

Estava pensando na minha odiosa bronca quando me encontrei com o Potter novamente:

- Potter! Arrume logo uma camisa descente e se troque.  
- Lily meu liriozinho, todas as minhas camisas estão sujas.  
- Me encontre no salão comunal na hora do almoço que eu dou um jeito nisso. - eu disse antes de sair e ir para a próxima aula.

Eu fui para a próxima aula deixando um Potter bobo para trás.

Vi que todos do time iam a mesa do capitão para falar sobre o jogo, mas eu não iria dar esse gostinho para ele. Depois eu sabia o que estava se passando pela Marlene.

Logo a hora do almoço chegou e infelizmente eu tinha que ajudar o Potter com a roupa, senão eu logo teria outra bronca para a minha mais nova coleção. O Potter mal começou a andar comigo e já me fez levar bronca... O que será depois? Detenção?

Seria bem divertido ver você em detenção!

A Lene é maluca. Eu já disse isso?

- Lene vamos ao salão comunal comigo? – perguntei me virando para a Lene.  
- Para que? Estamos na hora do almoço. – ela me disse.  
- Vou ensinar o Potter a lavar roupa. Vai ser bem divertido. – eu respondi rindo.

A Lene riu comigo e partimos na mesma hora para o salão comunal.

Quando chegamos lá o Potter já se encontrava por lá. Fui na direção dele sorrindo. Estava anciosa para ver ele levando roupa. Aquilo seria a maior comédia.

Você esta louca para vê-lo todo molhado e com a camisa colada naquele corpo sexy

Eu sei que a Lene viaja nas idéias, mas ela é legal.

Boba!

- Olá Potter! Quanto tempo. - eu disse irônica e risonha.  
- Para mim foi uma eternidade ruiva. Cada minuto sem você para mim se torna um século. – ele disse tentando me seduzir. Ele sempre faz isso!

_O Tiago estava quase babando em cima de você..._

- Pare com isso Tiago. Não estrague o bom humor da Lily tão cedo. - disse minha amiga Marlene e logo em seguida o mala fechou a cara. - A que devo a honra desse encontro. Aliás, pensei que seria um encontro a dois!  
- O dia que eu marcar um encontro a dois com você pode me internar no St. Mungus por que estarei louca. - eu respondi decidida. - Mas marquei o encontro para dar um jeito nessas suas roupas. Se você andar por aí com essa aparência deplorável vou acabar levando bronca junto com você, sem contar que você irá sujar ainda mais a reputação dos monitores.  
- Lily querida. Se você quer melhorar a reputação dos monitores é só aceitar sair comigo. – disse aquele imprestável me irritando.  
- Já disse que o dia que eu aceitar pode me internar no St. Mungus Potter! – eu disse quase gritando com ele.  
- Mas então minha amada. Irá lavar a minha roupa para que eu possa ficar mais apresentável? – ele disse galante e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Eu lavar a sua roupa? Você tem certeza que não tinha whisky no seu suco hoje de manhã? – eu perguntei rindo freneticamente e irritada com o comentário.  
- Mas eu pensei que você iria fazer esse grande favor para mim minha ruiva. – ele me disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo novamente, mas agora com mais intensidade.  
- E Pelo amor de Merlin. Pare que passar a mão no cabelo! – eu disse revirando os olhos. Ele ficar passando as mãos nos cabelos me irrita profundamente.

_E o que não te irrita profundamente Lil?_

- Tiago, é bonitinho esse seu jeito de passar as mãos nos cabelos, mas já esta irritando. - concordou a morena.  
- Ok. Já parei! - ele tirou as mãos do cabelo na mesma hora.  
- Vai ou não querer a minha ajuda Potter? – perguntei já irritada.  
- Claro que sim. – ele me respondeu quase que automaticamente.  
- Ótimo. Venha comigo que vou te apresentar um novo amigo... – eu disse misteriosa entre risos trocados com a Marlene.

O levei para a lavanderia que ficava no salão dos monitores.

- Para que me trouxe aqui ruiva? – ele me perguntou sorrindo.

- Para te apresentar um amigo. - respondi risonha.  
- Não é aquele cara de novo? – ele me perguntou, mas realmente não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando.  
- Que cara Potter? - perguntei desconfiada.  
- Esqueça isso Lily. – a Marlene me disse olhando irritada para o Potter.  
- Não vou esquecer. – não iria tirar aquilo da cabeça. De quem ele estava falando afinal?. - Que cara Potter? - perguntei já começando a ficar vermelha.

_ Você sempre que fica nervosa fica vermelha._

- Não é ninguém Lily. Falei por falar. – ele disse tentando sorrir.  
- Vou deixar passar essa por que senão vou acabar perdendo à hora do almoço. – eu disse pensativa, afinal, eu não tinha comido nada ainda.

Vi a Marlene soltar ar pela boca dizendo "Ufa".

- Esse é seu novo amigo Potter - eu disse mostrando o tanque para ele.  
- Uma vasilha de concreto tamanho família? – perguntou ele confuso. - Obrigado Lily, mas não sabia que existiam bichos assim.  
- Isso não é um bicho Potter, e muito menos uma vasilha gigante de concreto como você disse. – ri muito com a descrição dele de tanque..  
- Olha aqui senhorita Evans! – ele me disse irritado enquanto eu não acreditava que ele estava falando assim comigo. - Eu nunca vi isso aí na vida e ninguém, nem mesmo você ri de Tiago Potter!  
- Estou rindo. Vai fazer o quer? Te azarar? - ela perguntou me desafiando.  
- Não será preciso. Vou deixar passar essa, mas da próxima você não escapa. – ele me repsondeu confiante.  
- Ok! Vamos ignorar esse incidente. Esse aqui - disse eu disse apontando para o Tanque. - Se chama tanque de lavar roupas. Já entendeu para que eu estou te apresentando ele ou vai querer manual de instruções? - perguntei sarcástica.  
- Primeiro essas coisas de trouxas não funcionam comigo Lil. Segundo...  
- Primeiro: para você é Evans e não Lil. Segundo: Ou lava as roupas do modo trouxa ou do modo bruxo, mas lave!  
- Minha ruiva, eu sou homem e homens não lavam roupas. – ele respondeu com aquele sorriso enjoado.  
- Evans! – gritei irritada, e depois voltei a falar - E de agora em diante ou você vira mulher ou homens começam a lavar roupas.  
- Homens começam a lavar roupas! – ele me disse de imediato.  
- Ainda bem... Seria um desperdício perder... - começou a Marlene, mas eu a belisquei e a morena se calou.  
- Vou te ensinar como lavar roupas Potter. – eu disse seria bem divertido - Pegue a roupa suja lá no seu dormitório. Rápido! – eu disse para ele quando ele se colocou a sair.  
- Isso vai ser bem legal! – a Lene me disse sorrindo marotamente.

Ele voltou em pouco tempo com várias camisas sujas.

- Pegue uma camisa Potter. Vai ver como lavar a roupa é bem fácil... – eu disse me divertindo com a situação.

Depois de quase vinte minutos rindo da cara do Potter ele finalmente conseguiu lavar a primeira roupa.

- Minha nossa! Ainda falta muita coisa para lavar. – ele me disse desanimado.  
- Certo. Depois te ensino um jeito mais fácil. Agora vista essa camisa que só faltam vinte minutos para o fim do almoço. – eu disse ainda rindo dele estar todo molhado.  
- Não vai nem ao menos ajudá-lo a se secar Lily? - perguntou a Marlene risonha.

Ele estava molhado e sexy... Muito lindo e você estava babando nele que eu vi!

Eu acho que fiquei vermelha com essa indireta da Lene.

Eu apontei a varinha para o Potter e sequei a camisa que ele tinha já limpa ao seu lado.

- Eu disse se você não iria ajudá-lo com a toalha e não com a varinha! - respondeu a Marlene rindo ainda mais e eu ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

Admita que o corpo dele é perfeito!

Não vou admitir o que é mentira.

Você nem ao menos piscava Lily. Todos têm o direito de saber que você adorava o corpo do Tiago. Alias, você ainda adora.

Você só fala besteiras.

Se eu só falasse besteiras você não teria ficado vermelha como ficou naquele dia.

Confesso: ele é bonito!

Finalmente!

Mas não é tão bonito assim... Só é bonito.

E lá vem ela tentar mentir novamente, só que ela se esquece que estou aqui para que ninguém acredite nas suas mentiras.

- Fica quieta ou transformo você em um sapo Marlene! – eu disse já parecendo um pimentão. - E Potter vista logo a camisa. E pelo amor de Merlin, não ouse aparecer com a camisa do Pedro novamente. - eu disse revirando os olhos.

Ele ainda me zoou. Bateu continência como se estivesse se tratando de um soldado falando com seu superior. E para pior as coisas a Marlene ficou rindo com ele.

Ele tirou a camisa assim que parou de fazer graça, e o corpo dele...

**_Perfeito! Ele é perfeito para nós.. Lindo, inteligente, simpático, engraçado..._**

E lá vem essa vozinha na minha cabeça novamente...

Para não ficar olhando o Potter sem roupa eu me virei de costas.

Para não ficar babando nele você quer dizer.

Eu não estava babando.

Claro que não. Você virou de costas...

Engraçadinha! Eu só não queria ver um homem sem roupa.

Você mente muito mal Lily.

- O que foi Lily? – ele me perguntou assim que eu me virei.  
- É verdade Lily o que foi? Nunca viu um cara bonito sem camisa? - perguntou a Marlene rindo.  
- Se vista Potter! - eu disse ainda sem o olhar - E você Marlene... Me paga por esse comentário! - completei irritada enquanto nossa amiga ria.  
- Disponha amiga! - respondeu a Marlene rindo.  
- Lily... Você não quer que eu coloque a camisa molhada, não é? – ele me perguntou mostrando a camisa pingando do lado, porem eu nem olhei, pois ainda estava de costas para não o ver sem camisa.  
- Faça um feitiço e a seque Potter! – eu disse já sem paciência.  
- Desculpe minha flor, mas estou sem varinha. Perdi uma aposta com e Sirius ontem e ele ficou com a minha varinha hoje.  
- Marlene ajude ele! - pedi ainda de costas para ele.  
- Desculpe amiga, ele é responsabilidade sua agora. Ou seca a camisa dele você ou ele vai andar por aí sem camisa. - disse Marlene contendo o riso.  
- Adorei a idéia de andar sem camisa. Aposto que arrumo mais encontros do que o normal... – disse o veado pensativo ainda olhando a camisa o tangue.  
- Se ele sair por aí sem camisa os dois levam detenção. - disse a Marlene ainda tentando me convencer a ajudar.  
- Melhor ainda. Assim fico mais perto do Victor – eu disse pensativa para pirraçar o Potter.  
- Exatamente. Eu, você e aquele moleque. – ele me disse me fazendo desistir da idéia.

Fiquei imaginando a cena enquanto me virava para olhar para o Potter. Imaginem eu o Victor e o Potter trancados em uma sala cumprindo detenção... Não iria dar certo.

- Certo Potter. Você venceu! – me dei por vencida pegando a varinha.  
- Sabia que você entenderia o meu lado da história. – ele reposndeu sorrindo enquanto eu olhava para ele.

Para o corpo perfeito dele!

Que seja!

Sequei a camisa dele o mais rápido possível e me virei novamente.

- Pode olhar o quanto quiser. Quando quiser que eu tire mais algumas peças é só pedir! – ele me disse maliciosamente e acho que eu fiquei ainda mais vermelha, se possível.  
- Potter! – eu gritei extremamente constrangida - Vamos Marlene, o almoço já esta acabando. – eu disse se virando para sair da sala dos monitores  
- Vamos! E juízo Tiaguinho! – ela disse para ele dando uma piscadela marota.

Assim que saímos do salão comunal eu tive que perguntar:

- Posso saber o que significa "juízo Tiaguinho"? – perguntei tentando não mostrar que estava nervosa.  
- Ciúmes pelo apelido: "Tiaguinho"? – me perguntou a cara de pau da Lene.  
- Eu com ciúmes do Poter? – perguntei revoltada sem acreditar nos meus ouvidos.  
- Não fuja do obvio Lily. Você esta se apaixonando pelo chato do Potter – ela me disse rindo.

Resolvi não responder senão a discussão nunca iria terminar.

Não respondeu por que não tinha resposta!

Almoçamos rapidamente, afinal o horário de almoço já estava acabando.

Vimos uma menina se dirigindo a mesa dos marotos e logo a Lene fechou a cara por que vimos o Sirius abrir aquele sorriso conquistador que conhecemos tão bem.

Mas logo caímos no riso. A Menina deu um belo tapa no Sirius.

Resolvemos ir até lá para zoar com o Sirius, alias, não resolvemos, a Lene que revolveu.

- Não. Só fiz um comentário Almofadinhas. – escutei o Remo dizendo.  
- Dá para alguém explicar o que aconteceu? – escutei o Potter perguntando.  
- Eu conto! - disse Marlene rindo enquanto nos aproximávamos dos marotos.  
- Pois conte. Fiquei sem entender nada. – disseram o Sirius e o chato do Potter juntos.  
- Se lembram das detenções? - perguntou a Marlene.  
- E como eu iria esquecer aquela barbaridade que a megera me fez? - perguntou ele inconformado.  
- Sem drama Sirius... – eu pedi revirando os olhos.  
- A conversa de vocês não fluiu muito bem. Não se lembra que você não consegue mais mentir para as mulheres? - perguntou Marlene.  
- Mas era uma mentirinha inocente. - resmungou Sirius.  
- Tão inocente que você levou um belo tapa na cara. - respondeu Marlene rindo sem parar.  
- Falando assim até parece que você gostou de me ver apanhar...  
- E como eu não gostaria? Se lembra quando eu levei um fora ano passado e você ficou rindo da minha cara? E tudo que vai, um dia volta. - respondeu minha amiga morena tentando ficar séria, mas o sorriso não saia de seu rosto.  
- Tudo culpa sua Marlene. - resmungou o Sirius.  
- Minha? - perguntou ela inconformada.  
- Querem parar com isso! - pedi em meio à discussão que se instalou.  
- Não paro não! Se você pode discutir com o Tiago o dia inteiro por que eu não posso dizer umas verdades para esse cachorro/cadela na minha frente? - responderam os dois irritados para me que fiquei vermelha de raiva.  
- Se alguém falar um "A" para a ruivinha vai se ver comigo! – disse o mala sem alça entrando na confusão.

- Não ouse se intrometer na minha vida Potter. Eu brigo com quem eu quiser! – eu disse nervosa.

Ele é muito cara de pau! Fica se intrometendo na minha vida desse jeito!

Não me lembro direito tudo sobre a discussão. Só me lembro que o Remo nos interrompeu e tudo voltou a sua rotineira paz.

- Dá para os quatro ficarem quietos? Um só fala do outro, mas são iguais. Vamos não percebem que se amam? Parem com isso e se beijem logo! - gritou o Remo.

Na verdade as poucas pessoas que ainda estavam no salão olharam direto para nós. Afinal, não é sempre que se vê Remo Lupin gritando. E no instante seguinte a paz reinou no salão até que o Potter resolveu quebrar o clima.

- Eu amei a idéia do beijo! – ele disse me puxando pela cintura.  
- Pois eu odiei! - respondi tentando o empurrar, mas obviamente sem forças suficientes.  
- E vocês? - perguntou o Remo para o Sirius e a Marlene que se olhavam se expressão e sem dizer uma única palavra.  
- Odiei a idéia! - disseram os dois juntos dando as costas.

Se eu não conhecesse a Lene diria que ela pensou na idéia de beijar o Sirius, mas como conheço...

Fomos para a próxima aula logo depois disso, e logo em seguida ficamos livres, e rumamos para o salão comunal.

Eu fiquei estudando transfiguração, vi o traste brincando com ele pomo ridículo que ele tanto ama, o Sirius foi jogar xadrez com o Remo e o Pedro foi comer.

Mas alguém reparou em um detalhe? O Pedro não pode comer fora do horário de refeições, ou seja, ele não poderia estar comendo naquele momento. E a primeira a se lembrar disso foi a Marlene:

- Nossa! Vocês não me disseram que o Pedro não poderia comer fora dos horários? - minha amiga perguntou sentando ao lado do traste do Potter.  
- É verdade! – disse o mala repentinamente fazendo o Remo se desconcentrar e jogar a peça errada. - Xeque mate! – disse o Potter para o Remo - Sua detenção não era só poder comer na hora certa Rabicho? – perguntou ele para o Pedro.

Ele só fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Isso é estranho! - disse o Sirius pensativo olhando o Pedro comer.  
- Lily! – me chamou o Remo.

Olhei para o Remo por cima do livro e ele fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse da turma.

- O que foi Remo? - perguntei me sentando no braço da poltrona dele.  
- O que a Mcgonagall disse que aconteceria se o Pedro tentasse comer fora dos horários? - perguntou o lourinho.  
- Não disse nada. Só disse que ele iria se arrepender se o fizesse. – respondi dando de ombros e logo em seguida joguei meus cabelos para trás.

Fiquei vendo o Pedro comer como um porco, aliás,acho que porcos comem mais bonitinho que ele.

O Pedro ficou comendo por mais uns 5 minutos até perceber que todos nós olhávamos para ele.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou ainda com a boca cheia de comida e fazendo um pouco de restos de comida voarem da boca dele para cima da Marlene.  
- Que nojo Pedro! - gritou ela revoltada se levantando.  
- Respeite a moça Rabicho! - gritou o Sirius irritado.  
- Sirius Black defendendo a Lene? Isso vai entrar para a história! – eu disse feliz da vida.

Sirius ficou um pouco vermelho, mas não disse mais nada.

- O que foi? - perguntou o Pedro agora sem atingir ninguém com a comida.  
- Por que esta comendo? Não se lembra que sua detenção é não comer entre as refeições? – perguntou o Potter parecendo preocupado.  
- Lembro. Mas já que eu consigo comer e não me acontece nada... Vou comer! - ele respondeu dando de ombros e se virando para a comida de novo.  
- Ele é louco. Façam-no parar ou vai estar encrencado com a professora se ela descobrir. – eu disse preocupada.  
- Você está preocupada com ele? – perguntou o Potter sem acreditar.  
- Se ela estava preocupada com você hoje cedo... Por que não pode se preocupar com o Pedro? - perguntou a Marlene sorridente.  
- Eu não estava preocupada com ele! - gritei nervosa fazendo a Marlene rir e o Potter parecer assustado, mas sei que ele estava fingindo.  
- Mas parecia... - respondeu a morena risonha.

Você sempre se preocupou com ele.

Claro que não!

Acabou de provar o contrário

- Acho que a professora já sabe que o Pedro está comendo. - disse o Remo preocupado sem tirar os olhos do Pedro.

Depois que o Remo falou isso eu parei para olhar o Pedro comendo e ele estava inchando. Literalmente inchando feito um balão, parecia que ele ia explodir a qualquer momento.

- Não é melhor alguém fazer alguma coisa? - perguntou a Marlene preocupada.  
- É o trabalho da Lily e do Remo! - respondeu o Sirius meio sem reação olhando o Pedro inchando cada vez mais rápido.  
- Vem Potter. Precisamos levá-lo para a enfermaria logo! – eu disse no instante seguinte me lembrando que o mala que era o monitor agora.

Ele se levantou e me ajudou a levar o Pedro, coisa que não foi difícil já que o Pedro já estava inchado e já começava a flutuar pelo salão.

O Potter e eu chegamos a tempo do Pedro não explodir, mas ele ficou mais de duas horas na sala da professora depois que voltou ao normal, e para aprender a não desobedecer, ele vai pegar mais um mês de detenção, ou seja, mais um mês sem comer!

E tudo parecia voltar ao normal, exceto por mim o pelo Potter que voltamos para o salão comunal conversando, coisa que é rara, geralmente estamos brigando e não conversando pacificamente!

Ficamos conversando sobre a escola e sobre a detenção dos marotos.

**E esta aí mais um cap gente.........**

**espero comentários e mais comentários...**

mcjanayna: obrigada :D esta ai a atuliazação... espero não ter demorado tanto asism :D

luu: obrigada... fico mtooooo feliz que esteja gostando :D espero que continue assim rsrsrs

[][][] black: ooi, eu até te add, mas acho que nunca falei com vc no msn. rsrsrs, quanto as idéias eu realmente agradeço, mas por enquanto aki ta tranquilo rsrsrsr e o site, bom eu já tenho um site oficial da fic, tem a comu no orkut e tem o meu blog (o end ta no meu prof) tanto na minha comu quanto no blog eu posto todas as fics e tudo mais, e tem ainda a comu dedicada a fic lá no orkut, não tem mtos membros, mas ajuda na divukgação :D, vc faz fanfic do que?? hp? crepusculo?

**bjinhos turminha até o próximo cap, deixem comentários rsrs**


	18. Apanhadores

Depois que eu e o traste chegamos ao salão comunal todos pararam a conversa para nos olhar:

- Finalmente um momento de paz entre os Potter's! - disse o Sirius levantando as mãos para cima e se ajoelhando no chão.  
- Por que você usou a palavra no plural? – perguntei começando a ficar irritada novamente.  
- Plural? Eu disse Potter's? Eu quis dizer, o Potter e a Lily! - disse o Sirius tentando concertar as coisas.  
- Black! – gritei sem acreditar nas desculpas esfarrapadas do Sirius.  
- Lilizinha querida... Já estava estranhando seu bom humor. - ele disse se escondendo atrás do Remo.  
- Era impressão minha ou vocês estavam mesmo conversando? - perguntou a Marlene nós.

Já esta colocando vocês como um casal: "nós" 

Não foi essa a intenção.

- Estávamos! - respondemos juntos.  
- E o que achou Lily? - perguntou a Marlene fazendo eu me sentar ao lado dela no sofá.  
- É... O Potter ainda tem conserto! – eu afirmei meio receosa.  
- Sim! – disse o chato animado cumprimentando o Sirius feliz da vida. - Claro que tenho conserto cara Lily. Por você eu faço tudo...  
- Estava bom de mais para ser verdade! – reclamei.  
- Parei! - eu disse me dando por vencido.  
- O que estavam conversando? - perguntou o Remo logo que todos se sentaram.  
- Estávamos falando de como o Pedro ficou ridículo parecendo um balão. - ele respondou rindo e fazendo todos rirem.  
- Vocês precisavam ver a cara da enfermeira quando viu o estado do Pedro... - eu disse imitando a cara de pânico de enfermeira.  
- O pior foi à bronca que ele levou da Mcgonagall logo em seguida. – completou o Potter.  
- E onde ele está? - perguntou o Remo.  
- Vai ficar na ala hospitalar até amanhã de manhã. - respondi. - Agora preciso ir dormir! - disse me levantando preguiçosa.  
- Mas já? - perguntou o Sirius sem acreditar.  
- Já. É que eu tenho... - comecei, mas a Marlene me interrompeu.  
- Ela tem que estudar! - completou a Marlene com um sorriso enorme.

Aquilo estava com cara de que as duas estavam escondendo alguma coisa.

- Mas... - comecei  
- Vamos conversar Lily! - ordenou a Marlene arrastando a ruiva para a sala dos monitores. - E ninguém ouse entrar lá.  
- Lene por que não deixou que eu terminasse de falar? – perguntei assim que a Lene fechou a porta.  
- Por que você iria acaba com o coração do pobre Tiago. – respondeu a morena fazendo a maior cara de dó.  
- Por que eu iria fazer isso? – perguntei irônica.  
- Posso entrar? – perguntou o Remo entrando no salão.  
- Pode. E me ajuda a convencer essa louca que ela iria acabar com o coraçãozinho do Tiago se dissesse a verdade. – disse a Lene.  
- E qual seria a verdade? – perguntou o Remo sem entender nada.  
- Ela tem um encontro com o Victor logo cedo. – respondeu a Lene.  
- Não é um encontro. Só vou me encontrar com ele por que ele me pediu. – respondi.  
- Para ele isso é um encontro. – rebateu a Lene.  
- O Tiago vai ficar arrasado.Não vá Lily. – disse o Remo saindo novamente.  
- Mas é claro que eu vou. Não devo nada ao Potter. – respondi irritada.  
- Vocês se amam. – disse a Lene com aquela velha história novamente.  
- Não o amo e você sabe disso. E quanto a ele... Você sabe que ele diz isso para todas. – eu disse nervosa.  
- Todos sabem que você o ama. E quanto a ele... Você sabe que o amor dele por você é verdadeiro, ou deveria saber.  
- É mentira! – gritei já com os olhos marejados.  
- Para de se torturar amiga... Viva e o ame! – pediu a Lene calmamente.  
- Não posso gostar dele. Você não entende. – reclamei já caindo em lágrimas.  
- Claro que eu entendo. Mas reclame, você esta merecendo isso. - disse a Marlene com a voz alterada antes de se virar para o Potter que entrou.

E foi quando a porta do salão se abriu revelando o motivo de minhas lágrimas: Tiago Potter acabava de colocar a cabeça para dentro do salão.

- Desculpa entrar assim... – ele disse sem tirar os olhos de mim.  
- Sem problemas Tiago. Quer falar com a Lily? Eu já estava de saída mesmo. - disse a Marlene visivelmente tentando voltar ao tom de voz normal.  
- Na verdade era com você mesmo. - ele disse para ela. - Mas posso ajudar em alguma coisa Lily? – me perguntou parecendo preocupado.  
- Está tudo ótimo! - eu disse já derramando as lágrimas e me levantando para ir me deitar.  
- Desculpa Lily, é que... - começou a Lene parecendo arrependida.  
- Não precisa se desculpar. Só disse o que pensa. Vou me deitar. Conversamos amanhã! – eu disse chateada  
- Mas você vai? - perguntou a Marlene.  
- Não sei! - respondi antes de fechar a porta com força as minhas costas.

Demorei um pouco para recuperar o meu estado normal.

Tinha a mente confusa, nem ao menos sabia por queria dito aquilo para a Lene ou por que chorava, só sabia que meu coração estava pesado.

**_Você o ama_**

Escutei a vozinha da Mini na minha cabeça novamente. Ela é muito mentirosa... Não sei como ela pode estar dentro da minha cabeça e mentir tanto.

**_Não é mentira. Ele te ama e aquele Victor não presta. Não vá amanhã. Você irá ferir o coração do Ti e ainda se arrepender de ir._**

Pois agora que eu vou!

Logo escutei a voz do Remo me chamando e sai do quarto:

- Você esta bem? – ele me perguntou me olhando preocupado.  
- Estou ótima Reminho. – respondi tentando sorrir.  
- Por que estava chorando? – ele me perguntou ainda preocupado.  
- Eu e a Lene brigamos. – eu respondi dando de ombros.  
- Percebi a Lene estava chateada também. – ele me informou. – Mas não fique assim Lily. Logo tudo se resolve. Você vai ver.  
- Espero que sim Remo. Espero realmente que sim.

Logo fui dormir.

Acordei sem animo nenhum para encontro. Eu tinha sonhado com o Potter, um sonho muito confuso por sinal. Só não desisti de ir ao encontro por que queria provar para aquela vozinha na minha cabeça que ela estava errada e que o Victor poderia ser um bom namorado.

Me arrumei e fui para o encontro com o Victor. Eu tinha a estranha sensação de que o Potter estava ao meu lado desejando que eu desistisse daquela idéia, mas deveria ser obra do sonho que tive com ele durante a noite.

Fiquei naquela indecisão por longos cinco minutos. O Victor se atrasou para o encontro me deixando com mais vontade de ir embora. Eu comecei a ficar nervosa e bater o pé no chão olhando constantemente para o relógio.

Quando eu estava prestes a ir embora o Victor chegou:

- Lílian! - me chamou o loiro.  
- Ah, você demorou! - eu disse voltando-me para ele.  
- Desculpe!  
- Então... – comecei tentando puxar assunto.  
- Certo... - disse ele parecendo pensar no que dizer. - Te chamei por que queria conversar com você.  
- Já esta o fazendo! - respondi tentando parecer distraída, mas estava morrendo de raiva daquela conversa sem fundamento.  
- Dormiu bem? – perguntou ele de repente.  
- Muito bem. - respondi sorrindo, tentando parecer gentil.  
- Sonhou comigo? - perguntou ele presunçoso.

Me virei de costas para ele nervosa. Ele foi muito ousado em perguntar uma coisa dessas. Expressei um "não" para mim mesma mexendo os lábios nervosa e completei em voz alta:

- Claro que sonhei com você! – respondi tentando não fazer nenhuma careta.

É claro que eu tinha que mentir. Eu queria me apaixonar por ele. Quem sabe assim a Lene não parava de falar do Potter.

**_Ou você esquecia o Tiago... Já disse que não é possível... O amor de vocês seria lindo se você se entregasse a ele._**

Essa Mini me irrita!

- E o sonho foi bom? - ele perguntou para mim com maior cara de safado. Aquela cara me deu nojo. Ele estava parecendo o Sirius e o Potter conquistando as garotas.  
- Foi ótimo... – respondi vagamente para esconder a mentira.  
- E como foi? - perguntou ele passando o braço pela minha cintura. Tive vontade de bater nele.  
- Eu estava te matando afogado no lago! - eu disse para mim mesma tão baixo que nem menos ouvidos escutaram.  
- O que disse minha lindinha? Eu não escutei direito, você falou muito baixo. – ele me disse sorrindo ainda me abraçando.  
- Disse que não me lembro do sonho direito. – menti de novo. - Vamos mudar de assunto. O que você queria comigo mesmo? – tentei não mentir mais e fazer ele se afastar e terminar logo com tudo aquilo.  
- É que estamos saindo há algum tempo... - começou ele.  
- Estamos saindo? Quando foi isso que esqueceram de me avisar? – perguntei tentando parecer doce, mas estava com muita raiva. Como ele ousa dizer uma coisa dessas? E se alguém escuta e acredita?  
- Mas minha ruivinha... - começou ele.  
- Não me chame assim! - gritou ela nervosa, mas eu estava realmente nervosa. Ele me fez lembrar do mala sem alça do Potter. Que raiva!

Quer dizer que só o Tiago pode te chamar assim?

Não é por isso... É que não quero estar com o Victor e me lembrar do mala.

Sei!

- Não te chamo mais assim foguinho! - ele disse sorrindo.  
- Meu nome é Lílian caso você não tenha percebido. – respondi ainda aborrecida.  
- Vejo que não acordou muito bem hoje... É melhor marcarmos outro dia. - ele disse apreensivo.  
- Acho melhor continuarmos na amizade. – respondi para cortar as investidas dele. Até hoje não sei por que eu fiz aquilo.

Logo eu já estava indo para o salão principal.

Sentei-me de frente para a Lene para almoçarmos e logo os marotos se juntaram a nós.

- Bom dia meninas! – disse o Potter radiante de felicidade.  
- Bom dia! - respondeu a Marlene com a mesma intensidade.  
- O que aconteceu para vocês estarem tão felizes hoje? – perguntei os olhando atentamente.  
- É que passamos uma noite maravilhosa juntos... - respondeu a Marlene maliciosamente.

Fiquei espantada com aquele comentário.

- Fazem um casal perfeito! – eu respondi secamente os olhando com desdém.

Não acredito que eles estavam juntos e nem me contaram.

E mais uma vez ficou com ciúme.

- É brincadeira sua boba! - disse a Marlene rindo feito uma louca.  
- Eu sei... – respondi o mais naturalmente possível.  
Assim que acabou o café da manhã fomos todos juntos para a aula de feitiços. O Remo foi na frente comigo, nós estavam aproveitando o último dia juntos... Afinal na noite seguinte eu teria que dividir o quarto com o Potter.

O Potter sentou atrás de nós e o Remo resolveu falar com o inútil:

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou ele.  
- Claro. – ouvi ele respondendo.  
- Lily guarda meu lugar? Vou resolver um assunto com o Tiago! – o Remo me disse, estranho!  
- Mas o Potter está aqui atrás... – comecei sem entender, acho que eles queriam falar sobre a minha pessoa então não terminei a frase - Guardo seu lugar! – disse me dando por vencida.

Ele falou alguma coisa que não escutei com o Potter e logo voltou.

- Sentiu minha falta? – perguntou o Remo rindo.  
- Muita! - respondi rindo.  
- Mais tarde temos que fazer a mudança Tiago! - disse o Remo.  
- Nem me fale! – respondemos eu a o Potter juntos.  
- Fazemos isso na aula vaga. – ele respondeu chateado.  
- Nos ajuda Lily? - perguntou o Remo.  
- Não vou ter outra escolha... Tenho que mostrar tudo para o Potter! - respondi desanimada.

Logo o professor chegou e o Remo não parou de falar, só que o assunto agora era o Potter:

- E você e o Tiago? – ele me perguntou de repente.  
- O que tem? – me fiz de inocente.  
- Agora que vai ficar perto dele mais tempo não acha que ele tem uma chance? – perguntou ele pensativo.  
- Quer a verdade Reminho? – perguntei sorrindo e ele me respondeu que sim com a cabeça. – Claro que não! – respondi já mais irritada.  
- Por que não? Você mal o conhece. – ele tentou ajudar o Potter.  
- O pouco que conheço já sei que ele não presta para nada. – respondi irritada  
- A Lene me disse que você ficou morrendo de vergonha quando viu o Tiago sem camisa... – ele disse.

O que era mentira por que eu não tinha dito nada.

- Eu só fiquei constrangida por que não costumo ver homens sem camisa. – eu disse já ficando com vergonha.  
- Sei... – ele disse desconfiado. – Vai ser boazinha com o Tiago?  
- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei.  
- Que vocês vão ser companheiros, ter detenções juntos, reuniões, rondas noturnas e tudo que fazíamos juntos. O que custa você ao menos tentar ser simpática com ele? – me perguntou o Remo apreensivo.  
- Custa que ele vai pensar que estou "dando mole" para ele.  
- Eu falo com ele Lily. Mas se vocês ao menos não forem amigos não vai dar certo vocês serem monitores juntos. A vida dos dois será um inferno. – me informou o Remo.  
- Você tem razão... – eu respondi cogitando a hipótese de ser simpática com o Potter às vezes.

Quando dei por mim a aula já estava terminando e ficamos o tempo todo conversando.

Logo nós já estávamos arrumando tudo no salão dos monitores e meu companheiro (Remo) já estava partindo.

Em vinte minutos Remo já estava com as coisas dele arrumadas no dormitório com os marotos e eu estava descendo as escadas com as malas para colocar no quarto dos monitores.

- Certo... Onde você está é nosso sofá. Três lugares como reparou, tem mais aquela poltrona que costumo deixar mais perto da lareira, mas se quiser pode mudar.  
- Está ótimo do jeito que esta. – ele respondeu feliz.  
- Bem, essa mesa aí, é para colocar coisas pequenas, não reparou que ela é pequenina? Tire sua mala daí. Vai quebrar a mesa. – eu disse com um olhar reprovador.  
- Certo chefe! – ele me respondeu sorrindo enquanto eu revirava os olhos.  
- Está vendo aquela mesa mais ali no canto? - perguntei apontando uma mesa de marfim no centro do salão.  
- O que tem ela? – perguntou o mala.  
- É para quando precisarmos fazer lição ou resolver assuntos de monitores como relatórios.  
- Relatórios? – ele me perguntou deprimido.  
- Exatamente. Aquela prateleira logo em cima da mesa contêm horários, relatórios, trabalhos, detenções, essas coisas.  
- Então deve ter muita coisa sobre mim... – ele me respondeu rindo.  
- E tem mesmo! Espero que isso pare de vez. - respondi cansada o olhando pela primeira vez.  
- São só duas cadeiras ali mesmo? - perguntou vendo somente duas cadeiras na mesa.  
- Só duas. O certo é não deixar mais ninguém ficar aqui a não ser nós dois, mas isso nunca acontece. - respondi abrindo um singelo sorriso.  
- E aquelas quatro portas? - perguntou olhando as portas  
- Uma delas você já conhece – eu respondi mostrando a porta mais afastada é a lavanderia e guarda tralhas. - respondi rindo.  
- Posso guardar o que quiser ali? – ele me perguntou curioso.  
- Tudo que eu possa ver, pois ali os dois podem entrar. – respondi desconfiada.  
- Não tenho nada a esconder de você! – ele me respondeu sorrindo.  
- A porta do meio, que está de frente para você é o banheiro.  
- Um banheiro para os dois? - perguntou animado.  
- Isso mesmo. Então teremos que decidir como vamos fazer para tomar banho de manhã, essas coisas.  
- Certo. Você decide! – ele disse gentilmente. Também depois do comentário pervertido...  
- As outras portas são os quartos. Aquele é o seu. - disse indicando uma das portas - O outro claro que é o meu.

Ele se levantou para ver os quartos.

- Não vai adiantar ver agora. O quarto não deve estar pronto. A Mcgonagall disse que demora uma hora para a magia que tem no quarto se acostumar com o dono e o decorá-lo.  
- O quarto vai ficar decorado sozinho? – me perguntou espantado.  
- Isso mesmo. Daqui uma hora mais ou menos, os móveis, as cores, e tudo o resto estará no seu devido lugar de acordo com os seus gostos. - respondi pensativa.  
- Posso ver o seu? – perguntou.  
- Não. A regra de não poder entrar no quarto das mulheres ainda vale aqui. Você só consegue entrar lá quando eu autorizar e abrir a porta para você.  
- Mas você pode entrar no meu? – ele me perguntou maliciosamente.  
- Posso, mas não o farei. Não se preocupe. - respondi um pouco encabulada.  
- Por quê? - perguntou decepcionado.  
- Por que não é certo. - respondi. - Só entro quando for muito necessário. - completei pensativa.  
- E o que você considera necessário? – perguntou curioso.  
- Não sei Potter. Mas é meu dever te ajudar a chegar na hora às aulas. - respondi pensativa com uma das mãos no queixo.

Logo em seguida o Remo entrou no salão para nos avisar que logo começaria o almoço.

Almoçamos na maior paz e fomos para a próxima aula.

A aula passou rapidamente, pois DCAT é sempre a melhor aula de todas.

Depois a aula dupla de DCAT era o tão esperado treino de quadribol que o Potter havia marcado.

Logo o time já estava reunido no vestiário.

- Certo galera,vou precisar da colaboração de todos. Pensei em fazer um sorteio e de acordo com ele separamos o time em várias duplas, contando o reserva que temos para apanhador. Com isso fazemos um jogo contra,os ganhadores vão para outro jogo e assim por diante até que sobre somente uma pessoa. – sugeriu o Potter.  
- E como seria esse contra? - perguntou a Marlene.  
- Primeiro vamos fazer somente os dois no campo. Colocamos um tempo máximo e quem pegar o pomo primeiro vai para a segunda etapa. – ele respondeu.  
- Eu não quero fazer o teste! - disse o Sirius de repente.  
- Infelizmente o time inteiro vai fazer. Precisamos do melhor jogador para o apanhador, por que assim terminamos o jogo logo e ganhamos.  
- Fazer o que! - respondeu o Sirius emburrado.  
- Então vamos para o campo. Os reservas devem estar a nossa espera.  
- Assim como a grifinória inteira. - concluiu o goleiro quando surgimos no campo.

Não vou narrar jogo por jogo por que foi a maior chatice, para dizer a verdade tiveram duplas que nem conseguiram pegar o pomo dentro do horário combinado (meia hora).

Vamos direto a parte que interessa, os finalistas foram: eu (artilheira), Kely Mrgth (artilheira) e Frank Longbottom (apanhador do time reserva da grifinória).

Para que nenhum de nós três não precisássemos jogar duas vezes, o que seria injusto, fizemos de um jeito diferente: o Potter convocou todos os artilheiros restantes, ou seja, 2, um efetivo do time e o reserva que estava assistindo o treino; convocou também todos os batedores disponíveis, ou seja, 3, os dois titulares e o reserva que estava assistindo o treino; os dois goleiros ficaram para o ajudar como artilheiros, e ficou observando o jogo.

Ele convocou todos do time para conversarem enquanto nós ficamos nos aquecendo.

Após conversar com o time ele soltou as bolas e o time sobrevoou o campo, porém nós permanecemos no chão.

- Antes de subirem preciso falar com vocês! – ele disse para nós três que já nos preparavamos para subir na vassoura.  
- Fala Tiago! - disse o Frank.  
- Já conversei com todos os jogadores e ninguém terá preferência com ninguém. Tentarão atrapalhar todos igualmente, e ainda pedi para os batedores não baterem tão forte para que ninguém se machuque. Qualquer coisa eu estarei aqui, não se preocupem.  
- Grande diferença! – eu disse Lily irônica revirando os olhos. Não confio nele em uma vassoura piorou em terra firme.  
- Eu acho uma grande diferença mesmo! - disse a Kely empolgada.  
- Acho que não vou participar. Não quero ser apanhadora. – eu disse assim que o Frank e a Kely se afastaram para colocar a luva. Não queria ser apanhadora...  
- Por quê? - perguntei sem entender.  
- Gosto de ser artilheira... – respondi simceramente.  
- Você vai desistir assim tão facilmente? – ele me desefiou.  
- Desistir do que? – perguntei para ter certeza.  
- Está na cara que você esta com medo de perder para a Kely e para o Frank. – ele disse me provocando... Fiquei indignada com tamanha falta de confiança em mim. São melhor que aqueles dois... Posso ganhar esse jogo se quiser!  
- Eu com medo de perder? Nem em seus sonhos Potter! Pode preparando a declaração para a professora, que eu vou ser a apanhadora. – eu respondi confiante virando para colocar as luvas e subir na vassoura. Eu iria mostrar para ele que sou capaz.

Essa história de declaração para quem não entendeu, é que ele tem que avisar por meios escritos para a professora quem ficará no lugar dele no próximo jogo.

Esse jogo foi muito bom, imagem todos os balaços direcionados para três pessoas, a goles os atrapalhando e os três competindo pelo pomo.

Depois de uns dez minutos de partida a Kely foi atingida por um balaço certeiro do Sirius e acabou caindo. Vi o Potter fazer feitiço que aliviou a queda da moça, ela só foi tomar uma poção para a dor no braço pelo balaço que a atingiu.

Sorte que o Sirius jogou o balaço com pouca força, pois senão a Kely teria quebrado o braço.

O jogo continuou comigo e com Frank atrás do pomo do ouro. Uma disputa emocionante com toda a certeza.

O balaço parecia um brinquedo nas mãos dos batedores.

_ Nós somos profissionais Lily. Claro que estava tudo do jeito que queríamos!_

A goles parecia uma bola de fogo, ninguém ficava com ela na mão por mais de um minuto, e ficava voando pelo céu indo sempre em nossa direção que estávamos atrás do pomo.

Quando vi o Frank mergulhando atrás do pomo olhei para o Potter que tinha a maior cara de pânico que já vi.

Mas eu não cai naquele truque velho que já vi o Potter fazer tantas vezes. O Frank estava mergulhando para tentar me distrair e vi o pomo ali perto de mim, no arcos e voei rapidamente para lá.

Vi o Frank ainda descendo enquanto eu ai para os arcos. Foi quando o Potter sorriu, acho que ele viu que eu estava no caminho certo.

O Frank finalmente reparou que o plano dele não tinha dado certo e veio voando em minha direção.

Vi o Sirius e a Lene rebatendo dois balaços, um para cada um de nós. Logo o balaço alcançou o Frank e como ele estava com o braço esticado o balaço bateu forte na mão dele, mas mesmo assim não foi o suficiente para o parar. Eu tentei ir ainda mais rápido para pegar o pomo.

Como estava com dificuldades eu acabei ficando de pé na vassoura. Aquele pomo seria meu de qualquer jeito. E não demorou muito e o pomo já estava entre os meus dedos. Mas nem tudo é um mar de rosas na minha vida, logo um balaço certeiro do Sirius me atingiu. Acertou exatamente no meio do cabo da minha vassoura, me desequilibrei com o impacto e comecei a cair em queda livre.

Vi o Frank tentando me ajudar, mas ele não conseguia conduzir a própria vassoura

Achei que iria morrer e ao invés da minha via inteira passar na minha cabeça como dizem que acontece, eu só vi o rosto dele.

Mais uma prova de que esta apaixonada... Nem na hoar de morrer você deixa de pensar no Tiago!

Não sei por que, mas só conseguia pensar nele e que não pude ficar perto dele tempo suficiente em minha vida.

- Ajudem ela! - ouvi o Remo gritando da arquibancada desesperado.

Faltando cinco metros para a colisão o Tiago agarrou a minha cintura impedindo que eu caísse. E como ele estava maravilhoso!

O amor é lindo!

- Você está segura agora! – ele disse me mantendo em seus braços fortes. Eu não sabia se o abraçava, se chorava de alegria por estar viva...  
- Obri... - Comecei, mas o balaço voltou em nossa direção, ele saiu voando rapidamente comigo nos braços tentando desviar do balaço e ao mesmo tempo me segurar. Senti que eu estava escorregando de seus braços - Se segura em mim! – ele pediu sem tirar as mãos de vassoura.  
- Pare! Eu preciso me arrumar na vassoura! - implorei branca pelo susto.  
- Não dá. O balaço esta nos seguindo! – ele respondeu irritado. - Alguém destrua esse balaço! - gritou enquanto o único apoio que eu tinha era seu braço que parecia escorregar.  
- Se segure, por favor! – ele me pediu preocupado.  
- Estou tentando! – eu disse caindo dos braços dele e agarrando sua perna para ter onde me segurar.

A cena parecia de filme. Ele pilotando a vassoura e eu pendurada no ar, e a única segurança que eu tinha era uma de suas mãos que já estavam suadas e escorregadias. Agarrei a perna dele desesperada, mas não obtivemos muito sucesso.

- Tiago! – gritei apavorada quando minha mão escapou das dele e eu só não cai por que conseguiu agarrar seu pé.  
- Se segura que vou dar um jeito nisso! - ele disse procurando a varinha dentro das vestes.  
- Rápido! - pedi suplicante escorregando mais um pouco.

Vi que ele achou a varinha e no instante seguinte ele virou à vassoura para ir de encontro ao balaço:

- Bombarda! - gritou lançando o feitiço que fez o balaço cair em pedaços pelo campo.

Com o feitiço ele também se desequilibrou da vassoura e só não caímos por que ele agarrou o cabo, e eu ainda me mantinha agarrada a sua perna.

- Pula Tiago! - gritou o Remo da arquibancada.  
- Vamos atrás do Malfoy! - ouvi a Marlene gritando assim que chegou ao chão vendo que foi aquele loiro aguado que enfeitiçou o balaço.  
- Ele não vai me escapar. - ouvi o Sirius gritando.

Eu estava apavorada e o vi me olhando preocupado tentando ficar calmo.

- Confia em mim? – perguntou gentilmente.

A vassoura ia bater em cheio nas arquibancadas em instantes e precisávamos fazer alguma coisa.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Já não sentia meu corpo, estava com dificuldade de respirar...

- Confia em mim Lily? - perguntou novamente.  
- Me tira daqui! - pedi já apavorada.

O maluco soltou a vassoura e agarrou os meus braços me puxando para perto dele. Quando senti seu corpo junto ao meu o pânico começou a passa, eu me sentia protegida junto a ele.

- Vamos morrer! – eu disse o agarrando ainda mais e vendo que logo estaríamos no chão.  
- Você ficará bem! – ele me disse parecendo tranqüilo. - Não me solte! – ele me pediu saindo da vertical e ficando na horizontal me mantendo em cima dele.

Vi seus olhos me fitando preocupado, e segundos depois senti que havíamos batido no gramado o vi expressando uma dor que deveria ser muito pior que a minha, afinal ele tinha amortecido a minha queda. Fiquei o fitando e vi que ele desmaiou.

***********************  
** espero que me deixem mais comentários,...**

**e obrigado a todos que comentaram XD**

AnnaWeasley: não se preocupe não esqueço não... o prob é que to atualizando um cap de cap fic por semana, por isso as vezes ta demorando pra postar. :D gostou do cap?

Kah Reche: que bom que gostou... principalmente se riu rsrss realmente achei que ficava faltando alguma coisa só com o tiago narrando então escrevi com a lily tb :D espero que continue gostando

**Obrigada tb aos leitores fantasmas... eu sei que vcs estão por ai... tem umas 90 visitas nesse cap e dois comentários... não finjam que não é com vcs... eu quero um comentário!! rs**

**Até o próximo cap povo**

**bjinhos**


	19. Explicações

Assim que ele desmaiou o restante do time nos alcançou e nos levou para a enfermaria. Eu estava além do corpo dolorido com a consciência pesada, afinal era culpa minha o Potter estar naquela cama.

A enfermeira me deu um remédio para dormir.

Fiquei de cama aquele dia inteiro e com certa dificuldade convenci a professora Mcgonagall que precisava ficar com o Potter.

- Fica aqui? Mas vai perder as aulas! – reclamou a professora.  
- Eu sei, mas é culpa minha que ele esteja aqui! – eu disse chateada.  
- Não é culpa sua. A culpa foi do senhor Malfoy, mas já aplicamos uma detenção nele.  
- Mas isso não basta professora. Ele quase nos matou... Se não fosse o Tiago eu... – comecei a reclamar, mas não terminei, queria dizer que eu estaria morta senão fosse por ele, mas as palavras não saíram.  
- Está bem senhorita Evans, mas só por hoje. Amanhã terá que voltar para as aulas.  
- Obrigada! – agradeci abraçando ela.  
- E eu pensando que os dois se odiavam... – ouvi a Mcgonagall reclamar enquanto saia da enfermaria.

No dia em que eu teria que voltar às aulas logo cedo a Marlene e os outros passaram na enfermaria para ver o Tiago, então resolvi ir conversar com a professora para ficar com ele mais um dia.

Eu voltei distraída para a enfermaria, estava nervosa por que não tinha permissão para ficar mais tempo na enfermaria e tinha muitas coisas de monitora para fazer, a Minerva tinha me dado uma lista gigante.

Quando olhei para a cama do Tiago esperando o ver assim como estava quando eu saí levei um grande susto, ele estava sentado na cama conversando com o pessoal. Dei o maior sorriso possível, estava tão feliz dele ter acordado, corri ara a cama dele para poder vê-lo melhor.

O amor é tão lindo!

**_Pensei que ia perdê-lo!_**

Dramática essa Mini!

Quando cheguei ao seu lado a Marlene resolveu abrir a boca:

- Nossa olha que horas são... Vamos nos atrasar para a aula! - disse a Lene puxando os marotos.  
- Não se preocupe Lily. Pegamos seu material para você. Pode conversar com o Tiago à vontade! - disse o Remo sorrindo gentilmente.  
- E juízo vocês dois! - disse o Sirius maliciosamente.

Assim que os três saíram eu pude falar com o Tiago:

Agora é Tiago... Antes era Potter e com um "adjetivo" na frente.

As coisas mudam...

- Como está? – perguntou ele preocupado.  
- Bem, graças a você! Muito obrigada! - respondi sorrindo.  
- O que é isso no seu braço? - perguntou vendo meus curativos.  
- Só arranhões, mas nada comparado a você! – respondi o observando. - Está se sentindo bem?  
- Dores pelo corpo todo, mas me recupero. - respondeu tentando ser muito simpático.  
- E quando sai desse lugar? - perguntei indo me sentar na cadeira que tinha ao lado da cama dele.  
- Ainda não falei com a enfermeira, se puder chamá-la... – ele começou, mas não era uma boa idéia, a Minerva tinha avisado para ela que eu não poderia ficar na enfermaria mais tempo.  
- Melhor ela nem saber que estou aqui! - respondi procurando a enfermeira com os olhos.  
- Por quê? – perguntou ele com extrema curiosidade.  
- O que faz aqui senhorita Evans? Já não te proibi de vir aqui? - perguntou a enfermeira surgindo por de trás de alguns armários.  
- É que... - comecei, e logo em seguida coloquei a mão no ventre e fiz uma cara de dor - É que me deu uma cólica... Vim ver se a senhora tinha um remédio. – menti. Não sei como fui capaz de dizer uma coisa dessas na frente dele.

A mim você não engana!

- Cólica? - perguntou a enfermeira desconfiada.  
- Cólica. Sabe como é TPM... - comecei vermelha de vergonha.

Nunca mais vou olhar para a cara do Potter novamente.

- Não precisa entrar em detalhes senhorita Evans. - pediu a enfermeira. - Vou pegar um remédio! - disse saindo de perto de nós.  
- Onde aprendeu a mentir assim? – perguntou ele assim que a enfermeira se afastou.  
- Com você e com o Sirius! - brinquei.  
- Porque ela te expulsou daqui? - perguntou curioso.  
- Só porque falei que ela não estava cuidando de você direito. Nada de mais. Só disse a verdade! – respondi me lembrando do dia que falei aquilo, mas devo ter ficado vermelha com o comentário.

- Sei... – ele me disse desconfiado.  
- Quando sai daí? - perguntei pensativa.  
- Não faço idéia. Por quê? Tem muito trabalho de monitor para fazer? - perguntou chateado.  
- Tem, mas eu dou um jeito nisso por enquanto. É uma forma de demonstrar o quanto estou grata por salvar a minha vida. - respondi sorrindo. Eu tinha que recompensá-lo, não é?  
- Lily eu... – ele começou, mas viu a enfermeira voltando.  
- Aí! - fingi estar com dor.  
- Tome isso senhorita Evans. Logo ficará melhor. Como já perdeu a aula é melhor ficar aqui. Essa poção lhe deixará meio tonta por alguns minutos. - disse a enfermeira entregando um copo com poção para mim. - Mas pelo amor de Merlin fique quieta!

Assenti dando uma piscada com um dos olhos para ele e tomei a poção. Se eu não tomasse a enfermeira iria desconfiar, sem contar que é para cólica, não fará nenhum mal.

Me senti tonta e quando dei por mim já estava deitada na cama que estava ao lado do Potter.

Quando acordei o Potter já estava acordado:

- Ai! Que dor de cabeça! – eu disse me sentando na cama.  
- Até que enfim você acordou. Eu já estava entediado! – ele me disse entediado.  
- Que horas são? - perguntei preocupada.  
- Seis da tarde! – ele me respondeu verificando meu relógio.  
- Ai Merlin! Estou atrasada! – eu disse desesperada se levantando e arrumando as vestes.  
- Atrasada para que? – perguntou ele sem entender.  
- Para a reunião. Têm reunião dos monitores as seis hoje. Sorte sua que você esta aí nessa cama ou teria que ir. – eu disse já pegando a mochila dela que estava ali do lado.  
- Não vai nem ao menos me dar tchau? – perguntou ele mostrando a bolacha para ganhar um beijo.  
- Tchau Potter! Melhoras! – eu disse lhe dando um aperto de mão e saindo correndo da enfermaria.

Acho que ele não gostou, mas foi engraçada a cara de decepção dele.

Não tenho o que falar daquela chatice de reunião do monitores...

Me encontrei com o pessoal no salão comunal mais tarde, estávamos todos conversando quando ouvimos a voz do Potter:

- Olha quem está de volta! – escutei a voz do Potter feliz  
- Vejo que está melhor! - disse Marlene sorrindo.  
- Pontinhas, já que melhorou podemos nos vingar do Malfoy. - disse o Sirius quando o Potter se sentou.  
- O que em mente? – perguntou ele curioso.  
- Nada por enquanto. Pensei que você tivesse pensado nisso! – respondeu o Sirius um pouco chateado.  
- Ainda não, mas vou pensar... – ouvi o Potter respondendo se servindo de arroz.  
- Parem com essa história de vingança, isso não vai levar a nada! – eu respondi levemente irritada.  
- Você é que pensa... Vai levar o Malfoy para a ala hospitalar por algum tempo. - respondeu o Six.  
- Fale para eles tirarem essa idéia da cabeça Remo! - pedi para o Reminho.  
- Sinto muito Lily, mas o Malfoy merece uma lição, sem contar que não sou mais monitor. - respondeu ele marotamente.  
- É verdade... Potter! Você não pode sair por aí aprontando. Você tem que dar o exemplo para todos. Você agora é monitor chefe! - respondi autoritária.  
- Vou dar o exemplo do que não fazer Lily. Você cuida do exemplo bom! – ele me respondeu sorrindo. Dá para acreditar que ele me respondeu isso?

O Tiago não muda!

- Mas... – comecei a reclamar.  
- Mas eu vou dar o troco no Malfoy sim. Ele quase nos matou! – respondeu ele decidido.

Achei melhor parar com a discussão, ele nunca iria mudar de idéia. Nunca consegui fazê-lo mudar antes, não seria naquela hora que conseguiria.

O jantar ocorreu na maior paz depois dessa leve discussão, tirando o Pedro que se engasgou e nos deu o maior susto.

- Não é melhor levá-lo para a enfermaria? - perguntou a Marlene o observando.  
- Ele se recupera... - disse o Sirius dando um tapa nas costas do Pedro e fazendo ele voltar ao normal.

Depois de tudo isso fomos todos para o salão comunal, afinal, sexta feira era dia de ir dormir tarde!

Sirius e o Potter ficaram jogando snap explosivo, o Remo e a Marlene ficaram jogando xadrez, o Pedro foi deitar, disse que se não o fizesse não conseguiria ficar sem comer... Eu? Eu estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça no colo do Sirius lendo um livro.

Os dois engraçadinhos do Sirius e do Potter estavam jogando snap explosivo e o Sirius perdeu, então ele iria sujar todo o rosto, só que ao invés disso ele desviou e quem sujou o rosto fui eu!

Eu ia começar a gritar com os dois, mas a cara de pânico deles foi muito engraçada, eu sei que estava ridícula, e ao invés deles rirem da minha cara eles entraram em pânico.

Então não deu para segurar, eu tive um ataque de risos. Minha cara toda cinza e eles em pânico!

Depois que me recuperei do ataque de risos tive que ir limpar meu rosto e o Potter veio atrás de mim no salão dos monitores:

- O que foi? – pergutei assim que sai da lavanderia e o vi lá.  
- Não ficou com raiva pelo banho de tinta? – perguntou ele receoso.  
- Não! Mas agora você está me devendo uma. Qualquer dia sujo você também. – respondi sorrindo. - Ah, antes que eu esqueça... Amanhã acorde cedo tenho que te passar algumas coisas.  
- Mas amanhã é sábado! – ele protestou fazendo bico.  
- Exatamente. Amanhã de noite temos reunião com os monitores da Grifinória e preciso te passar todos os detalhes da reunião com os monitores chefes e de como ser um monitor.  
- Mas já vou ter que começar pela parte chata? – ele perguntou chateado.  
- Mas essa é a parte legal... – respondi com um sorriso maldoso. Ele iria sofrer na minha mão.  
- Nem quero ver quando as coisas ficarem chatas e tediantes. – ele disse emburrado.  
- Que pena, pois logo vai ter que dar uma detenção, aí vai saber o que é chato e tediante.

Ele fez o sinal da cruz enquanto me acompanhava para o salão comunal novamente. Foi bem cômico devo admitir.

Ficamos todos conversando por mais algum tempo e fomos dormir.

O Potter e eu fomos juntos para o salão dos monitores vi ele tentando espiar para ver meu quarto, mas eu não deixei e o expulsei antes dele conseguir ver alguma coisa.

Fiquei olhando aquela foto que tinha de toda a turma por algum tempo.

Ficou vendo a foto do Tiago

Claro que não... Estava vendo todos...

Vou fingir que acredito!

Depois que coloquei o meu pijama curtinho escutei batidas na porta:

- Lily,tenho um pequeno problema. – escutei a voz do Potter, e logo abri uma frestinha da porta, eu não poderia deixar ele me ver com aquela roupa, mas acho que ele viu pelo menos um pouco da minha camisola verde esmeralda, o decote enorme e as pernas de fora, a cara dele não negava que ele viu.  
- Que tipo de problema? Não consegue dormir? Não vou te colocar para dormir, Potter! – respondi irritada por ele me ver daquele jeito.  
- Não vai me deixar entrar? Ou pelo menos abrir a porta direito?  
- Não! Está ótimo você só vendo um dos meus olhos. Não precisa xeretar no meu quarto. - respondi fechando mais um pouco a fresta que o deixava me ver.  
- Vai me ajudar ou não? - perguntou impaciente tentando ver o que estava dentro do quarto.  
- Você ainda não me disse qual o problema! – eu disse fechando a porta na cara dele.  
- Senão quer ajudar é só falar. – ele disse irritado por eu ter fechado a porta na cara dele.  
- Fale Potter! – eu disse saindo enrolada no eu roupão. - Só fui buscar um roupão. - expliquei.  
- Desculpe! – ele disse envergonhado. - É que não encontro as minhas roupas!  
- Como não? – perguntei confusa.  
- Não encontro! – ele repetiu.  
- Vamos lá ver... – eu disse indo em direção ao quarto dele e parando em frente à porta.  
- Não vai entrar? – ele me perguntou gentilmente.  
- Estava esperando um convite! - respondi sorrindo.  
- Já disse que pode entrar na hora que quiser. – ele disse gentilmente depois de abrir a porta.  
- Sua cara! – eu disse assim que entrei.

Uma cama de casal no centro, com um descanso em frente à cama, várias fotos de quadribol nas paredes brancas.

- Também achei! – ele me disse sorrindo.  
- Não se cansa de quadribol não? – eu perguntei rindo e vendo os pôsteres.  
- Não! – ele respondeu de imediato.  
- Certo... Vamos atrás das roupas sumidas... – eu disse cortando o assunto.  
- Já reparou que não tem guarda roupas? – ele me perguntou, e o pior é que era verdade.  
- Já. – respondi abrindo o descanso. - Por aqui não tem nada.  
- Aí eu já procurei! – ele me disse.  
- Você gosta de manter as suas coisas longe de curiosos,Potter? – perguntei me lembrando que os trouxas usam closets.  
- Claro que sim! – ele me respondeu rapidamente.  
- Então já sei onde estão as suas roupas... – e eu estava certa...  
Ele tinha um closet... Tinha que ser... Ele é rico...

Você bem que gostou da idéia do closet.

Claro que sim!

- E onde estão? – ele me perguntou curioso.  
- Não sei! - respondi.  
- Você sabe ou não? - perguntou sem entender.  
- Sim e não! – respondi pensando em como explicar.  
- Como assim "sim e não"? – ele me perguntou ainda mais confuso.  
- Se lembra quando eu disse que o quarto fica do jeito que o dono quer?  
- Claro que sim. E realmente ficou com a minha cara... – ele disse feliz da vida.  
- Exatamente! Então, por ficar como você quer no mínimo você deve ter um closet e a porta deve ser oculta.  
- Sério? – ele me perguntou duvidando.  
- Você gosta de closet? - perguntei pensativa.  
- Sempre quis ter um. – ele respondeu entusiasmado.  
- Então é isso mesmo. Você tem um closet!  
- Que legal! - ele gritou feliz.

Me levantei indo em direção a porta. Meu trabalho já estava terminado.

- Aonde vai? – ele me perguntou quando coloquei a mão na maçaneta.  
- Vou dormir. Boa noite! – eu disse pronta para ir dormir.  
- Espera aí. Não vai me dizer como faço para entrar no closet?  
- Eu não sei como entrar. Você é que tem que saber. - respondi saindo do quarto rindo da cara dele, só quero ver ele descobrir como faz para entrar no closet.  
- Como assim que tenho que saber? - perguntou confuso saindo do quarto também.  
- O quarto segue as suas vontades, então ele vai esconder o closet onde você quiser. - respondi.  
- Mas... – ele começou a protestar. -Até dois minutos atrás eu nem sabia que tinha closet e muito menos onde ele fica.  
- Sinto muito. Não posso te ajudar. Boa sorte! – eu respondi indo para o meu quarto e fechando a porta na cara dele de novo.

Finalmente consegui dormir.

Acordei, tomei meu banho e fui me encontrar com os marotos no salão comunal:

- Bom dia! – eu disse preguiçosa.  
- Bom dia. Vamos comer? – perguntou o Pedro na mesma hora.  
- Bom dia amiga. – disse a Lene feliz.  
- Bom dia Lily. E o Tiago? Está tomando banho? – perguntou o Sirius entediado.  
- Pensei que ele já estivesse aqui. – eu disse confusa.  
- Vamos ter que esperar o Pontas acordar ainda? Eu estou com fome! – reclamou o Pedro.  
- Vá comer Pedro. Logo estaremos lá. – a Lene disse entediada também.  
- Sua vez de acordá-lo Lily. – disse o Remo sorrindo.  
- Como assim minha vez? – perguntei desconfiada.  
- Você é monitora chefe... E se ele não acordar quem vai levar bronca é você! – me respondeu o Sirius marotamente.  
- Mas hoje é sábado... – reclamei.  
- Mas tem reunião dos monitores e sei que não explicou nada para ele ainda. – disse o Remo.  
- Vocês venceram... Vou acordar ele. – eu disse contrariada.

Desisti de discutir com eles e fui acordar o dorminhoco, mas fiquei batendo na porta por muito tempo antes dele acordar:

- Potter! – gritei mais uma vez .  
- Bom dia. – ele me disse sonolento quando abriu a porta.  
- Até que enfim! Estou te chamando já faz meia hora. - reclamei.  
- O que foi? – perguntou o traste passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Que mania irritante!  
- Não vai arrumar o cabelo desse jeito.Já tentou um pente? – perguntei para zoar com ele.  
- Já e não adiantou. – ele respondeu normalmente. - Mas afinal, que horas são?  
- Dez da manhã! – respondi irritada.  
- E porque me acordou? – ele me perguntou.  
- Por que eu tenho que te explicar várias coisas e pedi para que você acordasse cedo...  
- Mas dez da manhã em pleno sábado é cedo! – ele reclamou emburrado.  
- Só para você ,Potter! E o que está fazendo com o uniforme? - perguntei finalmente reparando nele.  
- Eu fiquei até as três da manhã tentando achar o tal do closet e não achei. Tive que dormir assim e não tenho outra roupa. – ele explicou frustrado. Até eu fiquei com dó dele!  
- Desculpe! Mas precisamos acertar as coisas. Hoje tem ronda e preciso decidir com você o horário. – eu disse morrendo de dó do coitado.  
- Vou ver se arrumo uma roupa do Sirius e já volto. – ela me disse ainda frustrado saindo do salão.  
- Quero só ver... – eu duvidei.  
Assim que ele saiu, fui verificar os últimos relatórios que a professora Minerva havia me passado, e logo o doido voltou com roupas do Sirius:  
- Ocupada ruiva? – escutei ele me perguntando enquanto eu estava escrevendo no meu diário.  
- Que susto Potter! – eu disse assustada, estava tão concentrada... Juntei todos os pergaminhos para que ele não visse.  
- Que susto Potter? – ele me perguntou ironicamente - Estava pensando em mim?  
- Em como você estava demorando e que eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui te esperando. – respondi irritada. Mas que pergunta idiota... Claro que eu não estava pensando nele.

**_E por que em linha tem uns dez Potter?_**

Eu estava reclamando dele...

**_Reclamando ou não você fica pensando nele o tempo todo!_**

- E o que estava escrevendo? - perguntou curioso.  
- Nada de mais. Mas sente que temos muito o que resolver antes do almoço. – resolvi desconversar, não seria bom ele descobrir que eu tenho um diário.  
- Antes do almoço? Vai demorar tanto assim? – ele disse desanimado.  
- Espero realmente que não! - respondi também chateada e indo pegar alguns papéis que estava em uma pasta na estante.  
- Que papéis são esses? – ele me perguntou se sentando ao meu lado, bem próximo de min para falar a verdade.  
- Esses papéis eu recebi da Mcgonagall um pouco antes do seu acidente. – menti, já pegando os pápeis que tinha para ele.  
- Do que se trata? – ô pessoa curiosa.  
- Várias coisas. A que vamos resolver primeiro são os horários...  
- Horários de que? – ele me perguntou.  
- Horários da ronda. Vou te explicar como funciona e depois você escolhe qual vai ser melhor para você.  
- Fico com o que for melhor para você Lily! – ele gosta de fingir que me ama.

Não é fingimento!

- Para mim não muda em nada o horário, mas para você sim.

Ele fez a maior cara engraçada de que não entendeu nada.

- Vamos ao que interessa: Ao todo somos 3 duplas de monitores em cada casa, ou seja, uma dupla para o quinto ano, uma sexto ano, e uma - nós - do sétimo ano. Somando todos os monitores são seis por casa e vinte e quatro ao todo. Até aqui entendeu?  
- Claro. Você só fez umas contas... Não sou tão burro Lily! – ele respondeu ofendido.  
- Certo. Desculpa! Temos que fazer no mínimo 4 rondas por dia, então durante sete dias temos 28 rondas no mínimo por semana, mas geralmente temos mais que isso para fazer.  
- Prossiga. – me pediu quando eu dei uma pausa para respirar.  
- Somente os monitores chefes podem fazer ronda individualmente.  
- Então temos que fazer muitas rondas por dia... – ele me respondeu deprimido.  
- É nesse ponto que eu queria chegar Potter. Os monitores chefes fazem a ronda preferencialmente de noite e durante as aulas, ou seja, nossos tempos vagos.  
- E a minha folga? - perguntou abismado.  
- Vai ficar sem algumas, Potter. De acordo com isso eu tenho dois horários para nós, ambos não mudam em nada os horários dos outros monitores, então você pode escolher com qual quer ficar.  
- Está me deixando escolher? –perguntou sem entender espantado.  
- Sim, mas só porque gosto muito do Remo!  
- O que o Remo tem haver com tudo isso? – perguntou entendendo menos ainda.  
- Simples. Um dos horários, que era o antigo do Remo, você fica livre nas noites de lua cheia, já no horário novo, você tem que fazer a ronda, então não vai poder acompanhar o Remo. – eu respondi mostrando os dois pergaminhos que marcavam os nossos horários.  
- Se eu ficar livre nas luas cheias você vai ter que fazer todas as rondas? – ele me perguntou me analisando.  
- Quase isso. Se eu precisar eu falo com o Victor. Ele fica no meu lugar.  
- Também... Ele está afim de você! – ele me disse parecendo nervoso.  
- Pelo menos os sentimentos dele são sinceros. – respondi irritada. Ele não tem que se envolver na minha vida. Problema é meu se o Victor gosta de mim...

Problema seu mesmo, porque ele é um chato!

- Mas... – ele ia reclamar, mas o Remo e o Sirius surgiram no salão.  
- Pontas... - chamou o Sirius assim que entrou.  
- Oi Almofadinhas! – ele disse sem se mexer.  
- Está usando as minhas roupas? – pelo visto o Potter não havia informado o Sirius que iria pegar algumas roupas emprestadas dele.  
- Perdi as minhas. Depois te explico melhor. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.  
- Imagino... Foi alguma menina? - perguntou ele deboxadamente.  
- Claro que não. Você sabe que estou... – ele começou, mas o Six o interrompeu.  
- ... Encalhado! – o Sirius completou me fazendo rir.  
Realmente o Potter deve estar encalhado... Faz alguns dias que não o vejo em um encontro, tirando aquela vaca gorda.

Ele não estava com a vaca gorda, e nem com ninguém... O Tiago esta sozinho há muito tempo... Ele quer você!  
Viram como a Lene viaja?

Não vou discutir,Lily!

_Pois deveria!_

Ela não entende Six!

_Logo ela entende!_

- Atrapalhamos Lily? - perguntou o Remo cortando a briga que iria começar entre o Potter e o Sirius  
- Não Remo. Melhor você estar aqui mesmo. Ajuda-me a explicar tudo para o Potter!  
- Para o Tiago, Lily! - corrigiu o Remo.  
- Certo... Ajude-me a explicar tudo para o Tiago! – resolvi não contrariar. - Já decidiu qual dos horários vai querer Potter?  
- Que horários? A Mcgonagall não deu um horário para ele não? – perguntou o Reminho não entendo.  
- Tem o seu antigo e o novo que a Mcgonagall mandou. - respondi para o lobinho solitário.  
- Vou ficar com o do Remo, mas não precisa pedir favor nenhum para o mala do Victor. Se precisar eu fico aqui algumas vezes. – respondeu o Potter decidido.  
- Conversamos sobre isso quando precisar, Potter! – respondi anotando algumas coisas importantes no horário  
- Temos alguns minutos, Lily? - perguntou o Sirius.  
- Poucos. – respondi pegando meu livro para ler. Eles iriam demorar...  
- O que...? – o Potter começou a reclamar novamente.  
- Ela disse que podemos ir conversar que depois ela te explica o que falta, mas pediu para que não demorássemos. - respondeu o Remo.  
- E como sabe tudo isso? Não ouvi vocês falando nada disso. – disse o tonto. Homens não entendem meias palavras.  
- Está ficando surdo? Não ouviu que eu perguntei se tinha alguns minutos? - o Remo perguntou já abrindo a porta do quarto do Potter.

Os marotos entraram no quarto, ficaram um pouco por lá e logo escutei eles saindo:

- Pelo menos ele fala a verdade. - disse o Remo dando de ombros.  
- Quem fala a verdade? - perguntei escutando o que o Reminho disse.  
- O Sirius. Ele disse que iria se agarrar por aí... – respondeu o Potter.  
- Já ouvi isso hoje... – eu disse me lembrando que a Lene havia dito a mesma coisa mais cedo.  
- Quem disse isso? - perguntou o Remo.  
- A Marlene é claro. Respondi rindo como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.  
- Achamos o closet do nosso amigo chifrudo. - disse o Remo se sentando no sofá.  
- Cervo! – respondeu o Potter irritado.  
- Dá no mesmo... - ele respondeu enquanto eu ria.  
- Está parecendo o Sirius. – ele reclamou.  
- Estou voltando a ser o velho maroto de sempre. - respondeu o Remo sorrindo.  
- Isso era o que eu temia! – eu disse emburrada. Não queria que o Remo se tornasse um deles... - Mas vamos ao que interessa. Vai ficar mesmo com o horário que era do Remo, Potter? – perguntei para o Potter mudando de assunto.  
- Vou. – respondeu se sentando.  
- Então fique ciente que hoje de noite você já vai fazer a sua ronda. – eu disse olhando para o horário para ver quando seria a ronda, e fiz uma cópia para ele - Esse fica com você.  
- Não é melhor você acompanhá-lo hoje,Lily? - perguntou o Remo.

Não acredito que o Remo disse isso. Ele está contra mim afinal?

- Por quê? – perguntei para ver que desculpa ele iria dar.  
- Ele nunca fez uma ronda antes. Não sabe como fazer, nem onde passar. - respondeu o Remo e o Potter fez a maior cara de coitado.  
- Está bem, somente hoje Potter! – respondi vendo que não teria outro jeito.

Resumindo, você queria ficar ao lado dele!

Claro que não!

**_Vamos ficar perto do Ti na ronda! Um sonho realizado... Só nós dois, juntinhos, no escuro... Quem sabe não acontece algo entre nós..._**

Fica quieta Mini! Não vai acontecer nada entre nós!

**_Você é muito chata!_**

Concordo!

- De acordo com o horário deveríamos fazer a ronda juntos duas vezes no mês, mas como um deles cai na lua cheia eu cuido da ronda, mas você me substitui em outra ronda.  
- Sem problema. – ele me respondeu.  
- Agora tem que explicar sobre como tirar pontos e sobre as detenções Lily! - disse o Aluado.  
- Vou poder tirar pontos dos sonserianos sempre que quiser? – perguntou ele animado.  
- Claro que não. - respondemos os dois juntos.  
- Você tem uma tabela de quantos pontos pode tirar.  
- Como assim? - perguntou sem entender nada.  
- Exemplo: se algum aluno xingar o outro você só pode tirar cinco pontos por xingamento.  
- Só isso? - perguntou abismado.  
- Só! - respondi decidida lhe entregando mais um papel.  
- E isso é para? - perguntou vendo o papel que lhe entreguei.  
- É a lista de quantos pontos você pode tirar e etc. Sugiro que decore. Não vai ser nada legal os alunos ficarem sabendo que você tem uma lista para isso. Eles têm que pensar que você pode tirar quantos pontos quiser.  
- Vou tentar decorar. – ele disse olhando para a lista com os olhos arregalados.  
- Perfeito. Quanto às detenções, você precisa saber sempre o dia que estará disponível, quem poderá dar a detenção e depois irá ter que fazer relatório.  
- E como faço para saber de tudo isso? - perguntou preocupado.  
- Geralmente isso é comentado nas reuniões, ou você analisa o horário. Sempre que tem ronda com dois monitores um deles pode dar a detenção. É só conversar com eles, ou você mesmo dar a detenção. - expliquei  
- Os relatórios eu te ajudo no começo, mas geralmente você tem que anotar o que o aluno fez na detenção, qual foi seu comportamento, porque pegou detenção, essas coisas, não tem nada muito difícil de fazer. - explicou o Remo.  
- Hoje de noite esteja aqui. Teremos reunião com os outros monitores da grifinória. – eu disse pensando naquela chatice em pleno sábado  
- Vocês terão que fazer relatórios das reuniões também e passar para a professora diretora da casa, no caso, a Mcgonagall. - disse o Remo.  
- E uma vez por mês tem reunião com os monitores chefes! – eu disse pensando em quando seria a próxima.  
- Agora relaxe! - brincou o Remo.  
- Só mais uma coisa... O Malfoy é monitor chefe da sonserina. Nada de gracinhas para cima dele ou arrumará muita encrenca. Se contenha, Potter! – eu disse já imaginando os gritos da professora Minerva.  
- O Malfoy? Monitor chefe? Você está de brincadeira, não é? – ele perguntou irritado.  
- Não estou brincando. Ele é monitor chefe. Não sei como você ainda não sabia disso. – respondi. Mas como ele não sabia? O Malfoy nunca tentou dar uma detenção nele?

Ele tentou, mas o Tiago sempre estava em detenção com você!

_É que a Lily é possessiva... Gosta do Tiago só para ela!_

Palhaços...

- Eu não deixei que eles soubessem. - respondeu o Remo cabisbaixo.  
- Não acredito! A melhor coisa em ser monitor chefe era zoar o Malfoy e o Ranhoso... Agora só me resta o Ranhoso.  
- Zoe o Snape que o Malfoy vai encrencar com o Sirius e com o Remo. - respondi levemente irritada. O pior é que era verdade... Tantas vezes vi o Remo se encrencar com o Malfoy por causa dos meninos.  
- E monitores chefes podem dar detenção em outros monitores? – ele me perguntou com um sorriso maroto.  
- Monitores chefes podem dar detenção para qualquer monitor, a não ser que seja outro monitor chefe.  
- Droga! – ele reclamou baixo.  
- Exatamente... Você não vai poder armar nada para você dar uma detenção para o Malfoy. Somente os professores e o Filch podem dar detenção para monitores chefes.  
- O Hagrid pode? – ele perguntou já tentando elaborar um novo plano.  
- Pode sim, mas o Hagrid não faria nada para prejudicar ninguém. - dessa vez foi o Remo que respondeu.  
- Afinal, o que é ser monitor chefe? – ele perguntou frustrado.  
- Ser monitor chefe é poder ajudar os que precisam e dar um bom exemplo para os mais novos. - respondemos os dois juntos.  
- Por isso que eu nunca quis ser monitor chefe! A pior coisa na vida de um bruxo na minha idade e com a minha beleza é ser monitor chefe. – ele disse revoltado antes de sair do salão.  
- Ele se acostuma! – o Remo me disse enquanto ele saia.  
- Será que ele se acostuma mesmo Reminho? – perguntei preocupada.

E depois diz que não o queria por perto!

- Espero que sim Lil... Ele precisa se acostumar ou a vida dele se tornará um inferno!  
- E você? Como se sente deixando de ser um monitor? Já vi que o Potter acha que os monitores são a pior espécie do mundo. – eu disse chateada.  
- Ele acha que ele sendo monitor é a pior coisa... Você ser monitora é legal para ele. – me disse o Remo.  
- E você? O que esta achando de tudo isso? – perguntei mudando de assunto.  
- Eu sobrevivo Lily. Vou tentar aproveitar mais a vida, e você deveria fazer o mesmo. – ele me disse pensativo.  
- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei sem entender.  
- Leia seu próprio diário que irá entender! – ele me respondeu pegando o meu diário de cima da mesa e me entregando.  
- Você leu o meu diário? – perguntei nervosa.  
- Cla... Claro que não Lil... –ele gaguejou.

Não acredito que o Lupin fez isso comigo... Nem a Lene se atreveu...

- Volta aqui! – gritei quando ele saiu correndo para fugir de mim.  
- Nunca me pegará com vida Lily. – ele disse correndo em círculos no salão.

**************************

** e ai esta mais um cap da fic rsrsrs gostaram??**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e pelos mais de 120 visitas no cap anterior**

ChastityKeat: rsrsrss eu continuo!!!!!!!!!! caminha rsrsrs não mate a pobre autora...

Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: ahhhhh tem coisas que só contam mesmo no ponto de vista da lily, assim como tem coisas que só contaram no ponto de vista de tiago :D e a lily alguma hora deixa de sser cabeça dura?? da voltande de pegar ela pelos ombros e sacudir rsrsr

**Tainah:** dois meses sem postar???? eu não!!!!!!! acho que vc se confundiu... um mes pode até ser... mas dois meses jamais rsrsrs ohhhhhhhhh espero que vc continue comentando... recebo tão poucos comentários que até desanima :(

**Obrigada a todos aqueles que leram e principalmente aos que comentaram... bjinhos amores... espero que curtam o cap :D**


	20. Eu odeio o Potter

Mais tarde depois que o Remo foi dar uma volta com os marotos o Potter ficou deitado no sofá de frente para mim no salão comunal. Ele estava pensativo demais para o meu gosto, o estranho foi que de repente ele disse bem baixo:

- Assim que me vingar do que o Malfoy fez,eu viro um rapaz correto.  
- Porque não começa a ser correto agora? – eu perguntei levantando os olhos do livro para encará-lo, pela cara dele acho que não era para ele ter falado aquilo em voz alta.  
- Você não estava lá dentro com o Aluado? –ele perguntou finalmente percebendo que eu estava ao lado dele.  
- Assim que você saiu nós saímos também. Estava tão distraído que nem nos viu? – perguntei rindo me lembrando da confusão que fizemos correndo pelo salão.

Vi que a Lene chegou e ficou me olhando estranhamente, então fui até ela para conversar:

- Do que esta rindo? – ela me perguntou assim que me aproximei ainda rindo.  
- O Potter... Ele estava pensando e acabou falando seus pensamentos em voz alta e comecei a zuar ele.  
- O que ele disse? – perguntou o Lene interressada.  
- Disse que vai se vingar do Malfoy e depois vai virar um rapaz decente.  
- Ele disse isso? Um rapaz decente? – perguntou a Lene prendendo o riso.  
- Disse! – eu disse rindo ainda mais.  
- Olha a cara dele agora... – a Lene disse apontando para o Potter que ainda estava deitado no sofá, só que agora com a maior cara de tapado do mundo.  
- Ele esta estranho hoje! – eu disse ainda rindo.  
- É que você não gritou com ele ainda... – brincou a Lene.  
- Do que estão rindo? – perguntou ele voltando à realidade.  
- Da sua cara de tapado! – respondemos a Lene e eu.

Foi quando o Sirius chegou e ficou olhando de nós para ele.

- O que faz aqui com cara de tapado? - perguntou ele para o Potter.  
- Ele está observando a Lily rindo da cara dele. - respondeu o Remo que estava ao nosso lado observando tudo.  
- Por quê? - perguntou o Sirius.  
- É que ele estava pensando alto aqui e a Lily zoou ele. – respondeu a Lene

Depois os marotos ficaram zoando o Potter e eu e a Lene ficamos lá conversando:

- Mesmo com cara de tapado ele ainda continua um gato! – disse a Lene ao meu ouvido.  
- Verda... – eu ia dizendo quando percebi o que disse.  
- Você ia concordar! – ela gritou feliz da vida.  
- Claro que não. O Potter é feio demais... – eu respondi.

Logo os meninos vieram até nós e fomos todos para o salão principal para almoçar, e nada mais emocionante aconteceu por lá.

Assim que terminamos o almoço fomos rumo à biblioteca. Eu me sentei com o Remo, com o Potter e com a Alice, na outra mesa o Pedro sentou com um menino da grifinória e o Sirius com a Marlene.

Aposto que o Sirius está aprontando alguma coisa!

Por incrível que pareça o Potter também ficou fazendo a lição junto comigo e com o Remo ao invés de ficar brincando, mas reparei que o Sirius e a Marlene não paravam de falar um único minuto.

A tarde passou tão rápido como costuma passar nos sábados.

Eu não via a hora de ter visita a Hogsmead!

Depois que fizemos todos os exercícios fomos para o jardim. Tínhamos quase duas horas antes do jantar.

Me sentei com a Lene para que ela me contasse como foi com o Sirius, e vi os marotos sentando juntos em baixo da árvore.

- Como foi com o Tiago? – perguntou a Lene.  
- Por incrível que pareça ele é inteligente e estava fazendo a lição. – respondi espantada.  
- Eu te disse que ele era inteligente. – me disse a Lene rindo.  
- E você e o Sirius? – perguntei.  
- Estávamos zoando, falando de como você e o Tiago ficam fofos juntos. – ela me disse enquanto eu revirava os olhos.  
- Acho que estão falando de você! – eu disse mostrando o Potter e o Sirius que direito nos olhavam.  
- Vamos até lá então! – disse a Lene já se colocando de pé para se aproximar dos dois.

Quando chegamos perto só escutamos o Potter dizendo:

- Mas a Lene não pode saber. – o Potter disse para o Six.  
- O que eu não posso saber? - perguntou a Marlene se agachando na frente do Potter e se segurando nas pernas dele para não cair.  
- Você pode saber o que quiser. – respondeu o Potter gentilmente observando eu me aproximar deles.  
- Escutei quando você disse: "A Marlene não pode saber" - respondeu minha amiga morena.  
- Eu disse isso? – perguntou ele tentando parecer inocente.  
- Você mesmo! - ela respondeu com um sorriso triunfal no rosto.  
- Acho que você está me confundindo. – ele disse com a maior cara de pau...  
- Qual é a discussão dessa vez? - perguntei sentando ao lado do Remo.  
- Os meninos estão escondendo informações. - respondeu a Marlene.  
- Que tipos de informações? Com quem está querendo sair dessa vez Lene? - perguntei um pouco contrariada.  
- Já tenho encontros suficientes por essa semana. E não preciso que os meninos me dêem mais informações sobre os rapazes. Já conheço todos. - respondeu a Marlene dando de ombros.  
- Todos não! - disse o Pedro.  
- Como assim todos não? Quem faltou? - perguntou a Lene. - Até o Tiaguinho aqui eu já peguei!  
- Ei! Ninguém me pega não... Só dá uns amassos! – disse o convencido.  
- Merlin! Me dê paciência! – eu disse já me irritando e balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
- O Tiago é fácil de ficar... Qualquer uma consegue. - disse o Remo dando de ombros.  
- Vocês estão me difamando hoje. Primeiro: não é qualquer uma, são só as bonitas. Segundo: eu não sou fácil, eu é que facilito. – ele respondeu contrariado.  
- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso! – agora eu é que fiquei contrariada.  
- Não estava falando do Pontas. Estava falando do Sirius. - disse o Pedro cortando o que a Marlene iria falar.  
- O Sirius é um caso a parte! - respondeu a Marlene indiferente.  
- Como assim um caso a parte? - perguntou ele irritado. Agora mexeu com o intimo dele.  
- Um caso a parte. Você não vale a pena! - disse a Marlene com desdém.  
- O que? - gritou o Sirius já se levantando nervoso.  
- Isso mesmo que ouviu Black: você não vale a pena!

Agora a Marlene pegou pesado! O Six até que é bonito! Um cachorro, mas bonito.

E lá vamos nós para mais uma discussão inútil: Sirius versus Marlene.

- Me fale uma menina que passou em meus braços e não gostou? Só quero uma e não te perturbo mais! - disse ele indicando o número um com a mão e agitando nervosamente no ar.  
- Não vou ficar investigando a vida dos outros só para satisfazer o seu ego! - respondeu a Lene cruzando os braços nervosa.  
- Você não tem resposta, pois não existe mulher no mundo que resista a mim.  
- Como conseguiu driblar o feitiço da professora? Contando mentiras... Isso é feio Black! - disse ela falando como se estivesse diante de uma criança.  
- Não estou mentindo! - gritou ele.  
- Ou pensa que não está! - sussurrou o Remo para mim e para o Potter.  
- Então prove Black! - gritou a Marlene irritada já de pé em frente ao Sirius.  
- Você não merece! - disse ele recuando um passo.  
- Você é um poço de mentira! Nunca uma mulher vai te levar a sério! - gritou a Marlene antes de sair ando rumo ao castelo.  
- Droga! Agora não! – eu disse para mim mesma baixinho antes de levantar. - Te vejo depois do jantar no salão dos monitores Potter! - ela eu disse para ele antes de ir atrás da Marlene...

Fui correndo atrás da Marlene, mas ela me irrita profundamente quando briga com o Sirius por ciúme reprimido.

- Marlene! – gritei correndo para alcançá-la.  
- Quero ficar sozinha Lily. – ela me disse quando eu peguei no seus braço.  
- Pare com isso. Admita logo que está apaixonada por ele que tudo vai ficar mais fácil. – eu pedi.  
- Não fale para que eu admita algo. Você está pior que eu. Está perdidamente apaixonada por ele e nem ao menos sabe disso. – ela reclamou.  
- Eu não gosto dele! E você não deveria ter dito aquilo para o Sirius. Ele ficou chateado. – reclamei nervosa.  
- Chateado? Então vá consolá-lo. Você faz o mesmo com o Tiago e eu não fico te dando lição de moral.  
- Não fica? Reveja seus atos Marlene! – gritei nervosa.  
- Me deixa em paz Lily! – gritou ela em resposta saindo nervosa.

Ela é muito teimosa! Nunca vi gente tão chata! Por que ela não admite logo que ama o Sirius a acaba com essa palhaçada?

_Porque você fazia o mesmo que ela. Acho que vocês estavam competindo para ver quem é mais teimosa!_

Fui para o salão comunal e me encontrei com o Remo por lá:

- E a Lene? – ele me perguntou.  
- Está com raiva. Ela tem que admitir logo que ama o Sirius. Vai ficar mais fácil. – eu reclamei.  
- Esses dois não tem jeito. – comentou o Remo. – Mas mudando de assunto...

Ficamos conversando sobre a guerra que estava se formando por algum tempo até que vimos o Potter entrando e acabei reparando que o Pedro estava comendo.

- Não é melhor mandarem ele parar de comer? – perguntei para o Potter.  
- Acho melhor deixar ele comer... Logo ele aprende que não dá para enganar a professora McGonagall. – respondeu o Potter dando de ombros.  
- E o Sirius? – perguntou o Remo.  
- Deixei ele pensando na vida... – respondeu o Potter pensativo.  
- Que cara é essa Pontas? – perguntou o Remo o observando.  
- Só estou pensando na vida... – ele respondeu meio distante.  
- Está pensando com quem vai sair amanhã Tiago? – perguntou a Marlene chegando e sentando em cima das pernas do Potter.

Para quem não entendeu, ele estava deitado no sofá e ela sentou em cima dele.

- Não vou sair com ninguém. A Lily não quer sair comigo. – escutei ele reclamando.  
- Ele está fazendo votos de castidade e vai virar padre. Não estava sabendo Marlene? – perguntou o Remo sério.  
- O Sirius comentou! – respondeu ela séria também. – Mas não tem jeito de te fazer mudar de idéia? – perguntou ela para ele.  
- Só há uma pessoa nesse mundo que me faria mudar de idéia. – ele respondeu entrando na brincadeira.  
- Então diga logo quem é que eu dou um jeito dela o fazer... Você virar padre é um grande desperdício de homem. – respondeu a Marlene sorrindo sedutoramente.  
- Isso foi uma cantada? – ele perguntou galanteador. Safado!  
- Imagina! – falou ela toda irônica. – Vamos sair amanhã depois do treino? – perguntou ela sedutoramente deitando em cima dele, aliás, ficou bem próxima da boca dele, qualquer movimento e eles se beijavam.  
- Lene eu... – ele começou.

Não acredito que a Lene iria ficar com ele.

Se você não queria...

Mas...

- Vai ser divertido Tiago. Já saímos uma vez. Amanhã eu não tenho um par para dar um passeio. – disse ela perigosamente perto.  
- Ele não pode! – eu disse de repente. Eu sei nem ao menos porque entrei nessa conversa.  
- E porque não? – perguntaram a Marlene e o Remo ao mesmo tempo.  
- Ele tem ronda, não é Potter? – respondi nervosa. Ninguém poderia perceber a minha mentira...  
- Verdade... – ele respondeu confuso.  
- Ótimo... Temos a vida inteira. – respondeu a Lene se levantando e saindo de cima dele.  
- Marlene! – chamei nervosa.  
- O que? – perguntou a morena inocentemente.  
- Salão dos monitores agora! – eu disse nervosa apontando para o salão e entrando lá segundos depois.

Assim que a Lene entrou no salão dos monitores eu já briguei com ela:

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo? – perguntei nervosa.

Ela não pode simplesmente agarrar o garoto assim... Vão pensar o que dela?

- Fiz para você perceber que o ama! – ela me respondeu.  
- O amo? Acho que você está confundindo sentimentos... Eu o odeio. – reclamei.  
- Pare de lorota Lily. Você está transtornada. Está com ciúme.  
- Não é ciúme! Só estou preocupada com a sua reputação...  
- Não minta para você mesma. Olhe o seu estado. Isso não é preocupação comigo Lil... Você ficou com ciúme dele, lá no fundo você sabe.  
- Mentira! – gritei.

**_Ela está certa! Você está com ciúme!_**

- Algum dia você vai se dar mal por mentir para si mesma desse jeito. – avisou a Lene.  
- Não vai dizer por que fez aquilo com ele? – perguntei mudando de assunto.  
- Você deveria saber... Se olhe no espelho e saberá. Você está vermelha de raiva, possuída pelo ciúme.  
- Não vai mesmo me dizer por que fez aquilo? Eu sei que não gosta dele! – eu repeti nervosa.  
- Só por que ele beija bem. Não posso sair com ele? – perguntou e Marlene inocente.  
- Faça o que quiser. E aquela história de ser padre? – perguntei nervosa me jogando no sofá.  
- Não está sabendo? O Tiago vai virar padre. Disse que como você não o ama... – começou a morena.  
- Mas... – comecei inconformada.

Tinha que ser mentira... O Ti... Potter não leva jeito para ser padre!

- Aprenda a mentir Marlene! – eu respondi irritada jogando uma almofada nela.  
- Você acreditou na hora. – disse a Marlene rindo.  
- Por que fez isso afinal? – perguntei bem mais calma.  
- Para que você perceba que o ama. – respondeu a morena.  
- Já disse que não o amo! – respondi nervosa. Porque tenho que repetir tanto isso?

Para que você mesma se convença disso!

- E eu já disse que você está... – começou a Marlene, o Potter entrou na sala.  
- Evans estão te chamando para a reunião dos monitores! – ele disse colocando o rosto para dentro da porta e nos olhando.  
- Evans? – perguntou a Marlene.  
- Ainda bem que me avisou. Eu havia me esquecido. – eu disse sorrindo nervosa. Porque ele me chamou de Evans? Ele nunca faz isso.  
- Desde que horas está aí? – perguntou a Marlene preocupada.  
- Não ouvi a conversa de vocês. – ele respondeu antes de fechar a porta, mas estava na cara que era mentira.  
- Ele ouviu sim! – eu disse chateada.  
- Ouviu mesmo!

Segundos depois saímos da sala:

- Desculpem a demora galera. Eu havia me esquecido! – eu disse para os outros monitores. - Vamos então? – perguntei tentando sorrir.

Todos me seguiram, exceto ele.

- Vamos Potter! - pedi quando vi que ele não se movia.

Ele se levantou preguiçosamente e me seguiu com os demais.

Eu me sentei em umas das pontas, e ele se sentou bem no meio ao lado do monitor da sexta série.

- Potter... - chamei pelo canto de boca, enquanto uma monitora estava de pé atrás dele esperando para sentar.  
- O que foi? – ele me perguntou inocente.  
- Seu lugar é lá. – respondi indicando a outra ponta da mesa.  
- Não seria melhor uma mesa redonda? – ele me perguntou levantando. Nunca pensei que ele fosse tão comunista.  
- Não é necessário Tiago. Essa mesa indica a hierarquia. Você e a Lily tem a palavra por aqui. - respondeu uma das monitoras. Era impressão minha ou ela estava dando em cima dele?

A reunião foi muito chata, e o energúmeno ainda estava flertando com a monitora do lado. Eu tenho mesmo que agüentar tudo isso?

**_E olha você com ciúme dele de novo!_**

Porque você não cala a boca Mini?

**_Porque alguém tem que colocar juízo na sua cabeça oca!_**

A reunião não falou de muita coisa, só alunos encrenqueiros, incluindo o Sirius, que foi citado inúmeras vezes... Detenções e relatórios, rondas, pontos descontados, nada que fizesse a reunião se tornar mais animada.

Vi que o Potter não estava prestando atenção e para que ele no mínimo tentasse prestar atenção na conversa eu tive que atrapalhar o desenho dele (vi que ele estava desenhando no relatório de reunião)

- E o que você acha Potter? – perguntei fazendo todos voltarem a atenção para ele.  
- Eu... Concordo! – ele me respondeu inseguro. Consegui pegar ele! Ele não fazia idéia do que eu estava falando.  
- Concorda com o que? - perguntei.  
- Com o que você disse.  
- Mas eu não disse nada que você possa concordar. - respondi começando a ficar irritada, enquanto um dos monitores ria abafado.  
- Pode repetir a pergunta? – ele perguntou descontraído.  
- Perguntei o que acha que podemos fazer em relação à divisão de detenções. Os monitores estão reclamando que uns estão aplicando muitas detenções e outros nenhuma. – expliquei tentando ficar calma.  
- Podemos fazer como se fosse uma vez de cada um. Assim ninguém fica sobrecarregado. – ele respondeu na mesma hora.  
- Ótima idéia! Todos de acordo levantem a mão direita. – eu disse espantada com a capacidade de agir sobre pressão que ele tem.

Só vi todos presentes levantando as mãos e automaticamente logo ele levantou a mão também.

- Perfeito! Esse assunto está encerado. Vou fazer um sistema para as detenções e mando por coruja para todos. – eu disse sorrindo e anotando algumas coisas no papel.  
- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou um dos monitores já guardando os papéis.  
- Não! Podem se retirar, e obrigada pela presença de todos! Assim que eu tiver o dia da próxima reunião eu comunico vocês. – respondi distraída.

Todos começaram a arrumar as coisas e a sair, inclusive o distraído do Potter.

Olhei desconfiada para ele. Por que ele tem que ficar flertando com todas? Porque ele estava me chamando de Evans? Porque não falava comigo?

Mal ficou perto dele e já esta sentindo falta

Logo o Potter saiu da sala.

**_Não vê que ele está chateado com você?_**

Por que?

**_Você partiu o coração dele com aquela mentira. Ele tem certeza que você não gosta dele!_**

Que bom... Assim ele se convence logo!

**_E você o perde para sempre! Não seja burra! Impeça ele de sair!_**

Ok você venceu! Mas só desta vez...

- Aonde vai? – perguntei seguindo o conselho da Mini quando ele tocou a maçaneta da porta.  
- Vou me encontrar com os marotos. – respondeu sem nem ao menos me olhar. Ele realmente está chateado!  
- Te fiz alguma coisa? – perguntei desconfiada.  
- Nada que eu não esperasse. Boa noite Evans. – ele me respondeu saindo.

Esse fora doeu até em mim!

- Pot... – comecei, mas ele fingiu não ouvir e fechou a porta atrás dele quando saiu.

Pela primeira vez desde que conheço o Potter ele me deixou falando sozinha.

Desta vez ele ficou realmente chateado!

Mas...

Você exagerou Lily!

Como conserto as coisas?

- Cadê ele? – perguntei para a Lene e para o Remo quando sai do salão.

Eu precisava pedir desculpas pelo menos

- Não vá falar com ele agora... Espere ele se acalmar. – pediu o Remo.  
- Mas...  
- Não vai conseguir nada falando com ele agora. – me disse a Lene.

Sai cabisbaixa no salão. Não sei ao certo porque, mas assim que vi aquela foto que tanto gosto da turma inteira junta no lago eu comecei a chorar. Uma dor estranha e forte me arruinava por dentro e eu não tinha forças para lutar contra ela.

************************

**Obrigada pelos comentários**

**num posto a fic inteira de uma vez por que vocês não comentam rsrsrsrsrs**

**Eu ainda não acredito... demorei pra postar pq só tem um comentário!!! Tem mais de 100 visitas só nesse cap e um comentário?? Como vocês são maus comigo!!!**

**Só estou postando em consideração a ChastityKeat que me deixou um comentário :D**

ChastityKeat: faca de pão?? isso sim é maldade rsrsr mas matar o james e o sirius?? eles não te fizeram nada :( sua maldosa rsrsrs obrigada viu?!

**bjinhos**

**e ate o proximo cap...**

**ah, deem uma olhadinha nas minhas outras fics XD**


	21. Eu, o Potter e o Quadribol

Dias se passaram a cada um deles foi longo e tediante. A Lene também andava melancólica. Odeio admitir mais os marotos animavam a nossa vidinha chata.

Vou ter que concordar... Aqueles dias sem eles estavam me matando!

O Remo ainda falava conosco, mas como estava sempre com os outros ele acabava só dando bom dia e boa tarde.

As coisas ficavam complicadas quando eu e o Potter tínhamos que fazer alguma coisa de monitor juntos. Ele fingia que não me escutava, me tratava mal quando abria a boca. Era terrível!

Um certo dia estávamos fazendo ronda juntos, aquela semana era decisiva para o quadribol, o primeiro jogo estava próximo e ele estava evitando me treinar. E sem o treino eu nunca iria ganhar o jogo. Quem estava me treinando era o Sirius e ele estava treinando o resto do time.

Estávamos fazendo a ronda em completo silêncio, um silêncio torturante por sinal, quando eu resolvi quebrá-lo e falar com ele:

- Potter eu acho que... – mas parei de falar. Não tinha certeza se tinha coragem de falar aquilo para ele. Ele me olhava com tanto desdém que me tirava a coragem.

Ele me olhou, mas como a coragem não vinha ele voltou a andar, mas eu não consegui.

Por que eu estava me sentindo estranha?

**_Será que é por que o ama e esta finalmente percebendo isso?_**

Você não fala coisa com coisa!

**_Sério... Você é muito teimosa! Já estou cansada de você Lily._**

Duas!

Tentei puxar assunto novamente, mas ele nem ao menos me olhou, o que me desanimou ainda mais.

- Potter, não acha que é melhor você me treinar ao invés do Sirius? – perguntei em um fôlego só para não perde a coragem.

Ele parou de andar na mesma hora.

A Lily estava corajosa... Eu não teria falado com o Sirius se ele fizesse isso comigo.

Eu sou uma grifinoriana!

Vou considerar uma ofensa senhorita Evans!

Pois considere!

Chata!

Ele ficou muito tempo lá parado me olhando distraído, não agüentei mais e resolvi perguntar novamente:

- E então? Não vai dizer nada? Eu sei que você está me evitando, mas...  
- Não estou te evitando! – ele respondeu rapidamente. Uma grande mentira!  
- Você desaprendeu a mentir Potter? – perguntei séria. – Claro que está me evitando. Nem ao menos olha para a minha cara.  
- Isso não é verdade. Estou falando com você normalmente.  
- E cadê o "ruivinha", "foguinho", "meu lírio", e tantos outros que você vivia usando? – perguntei irritada com as mãos na cintura me lembrando que há muito tempo não escutava aqueles apelidos chatos

**_Se eram chatos por que está cobrando dele?_**

Não estou cobrando. Só estou provando que ele está mentindo!

- Resolvi aposentá-los. – ele me respondeu simplesmente voltando a andar.  
- Posso pelo menos saber o motivo? – perguntei nervosa segurando seu braço e o fazendo parar de andar. Não gostei dele me deixar falando sozinha novamente.  
- O que foi? Está sentindo falta? – perguntou debochadamente.  
- O que houve com você? – perguntei estranhando as atitudes dele. Ele nunca foi assim... Era um idiota, mas não era tanto...  
- Eu mudei. Estou fazendo o que você me pede desde quando te conheço. Estou te tratando como se não nos conhecêssemos. Não era o que você queria? Que eu parasse com os apelidos? Que parasse de te chamar para sair? Que te tirasse da minha vida? – perguntou magoado e irritado ao mesmo tempo.  
- Era... – respondi com um fio de voz.  
- Então é o que estou fazendo! Estou te tirando da minha cabeça, quem sabe assim você saia do meu coração! – ele gritou em resposta e saiu do corredor para terminar a ronda em outro lugar.

Não sei por que ele fez isso... Me senti em pedaços. Nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser tão grosso comigo... Só percebi que chorava quando senti uma lágrima grossa tocar minha boca. Senti uma fraqueza se apoderando de mim e logo já estava sentada no chão encostada na parede do corredor chorando descontroladamente. Minhas lágrimas mostravam o quanto ele havia me ferido.

Fiquei algum tempo lá até conseguir me recompor. Limpei as lágrimas e fui para o salão comunal, chegando lá fui direto para um canto escondido do salão, para evitar perguntas por parte dos marotos presentes.

Logo a Lene foi falar comigo:

- Você está bem? – ela me perguntou preocupada.  
- Ótima! – respondi grossa ainda com raiva dela.  
- Me desculpe pelo que falei. Às vezes é difícil controlar a minha língua. – ela pediu.  
- Tudo bem... – respondi, não queria me preocupar com isso naquela hora.  
- Não está tudo bem... Brigou com o Tiago novamente?  
- O Potter é um idiota! Um grosso! Nunca mais quero falar com ele! – eu gritei nervosa sentindo aquele nó na garganta que indicava que logo eu iria sentir as lágrimas descendo dos meus olhos.  
- O que ele fez Lil? – me perguntou a Lene me abraçando.

Quando eu terminei de contar tudo que aconteceu no corredor vi o imprestável entrando no salão e foi se sentar com o Sirius.

- Mas eu vou falar com ele... Onde já se viu te tratar assim... – disse a Lene revoltada quando o viu entrando.  
- Não vale a pena! – eu disse chateada.  
- Claro que vale a pena! Olhe o seu estado! – ela me disse já de pé indo em direção ao traste.

Ele fingiu que não viu a Lene e continuou andando rumo ao quarto dos marotos.

- Tiago não adianta fingir que não me viu! – gritou a Marlene do outro lado do salão quando ele colocou o primeiro pé na escada.  
- Mas eu não te vi... – aquele mentiroso disse se virando para olhar para a Lene.  
- Vou fingir que acredito. – ela lhe disse pegando em sua mão.  
- O que foi? – ele perguntou olhando para a mão dos dois.  
- Não tem um lugar onde possamos conversar? – perguntou ela timidamente.  
- Estou te estranhando... O que foi? Os marotos estão me esperando e não posso demorar. E os únicos aqui no salão somos nós dois e a Evans que no caso é sua amiga e pode escutar o que tem a dizer, não é? – perguntou estranhando muito aquela conversa.

A Lene disse alguma coisa para ele que eu não ouvi.

- Se é sobre a Evans então não temos o que falar. Até mais. Boa noite! – ele disse soltando a mão dela e voltando a subir as escadas.  
- Você é mais teimoso que ela. Os filhos de vocês serão umas mulas teimosas! – gritou a Marlene enfurecida da escada.  
- Não teremos filhos! – ele gritou em resposta.

**_Já é um progresso... Ele não disse que não te ama, só disse que não quer ter filhos..._**

Ele não te ama e nunca te amou Mini. Pare de pensar que a vida é um conto de fadas!

**_Por que você não para de brigar com ele e tenta fazer as pazes? Você é que foi errada nisso tudo! _**

Eu? Ele é que foi grosso!

**_Você não é mais criança Evans. Pare de agir como uma. Vocês se amam! Ele é perfeito para você! _**

Perfeito para mim? Você realmente não fala nada que dê para se utilizar!

**_Eu queria uma única vez assumir o controle da situação. _**

Pois isso nunca acontecera. Eu é que mando aqui Mini! Eu é que decido o que fazer...

**_ Se eu pudesse mostrar para ele o que sinto... Nada disso teria acontecido! _**

E o que você sente?

**_O amo! _**

Você não o ama, senão eu o amaria também. Somos uma só Mini. Pare de tentar em confundir.

**_Então por que você estava chorando no corredor? Por que ficou olhando aquela foto dele toda vez que brigam? Porque não para de escrever sobre ele naquele diário? _**

Não sei, mas tem qualquer explicação menos essa!

**_Pare de fantasiar... Você o ama! _**

- Eu não suporto os dois! Se amam e ficam com essa palhaçada! – escutei a Marlene furiosa gritando no salão comunal.  
-Não! – gritei sem querer fazendo o pessoal do salão comunal me olhar assustados, inclusive a Lene.  
- O que foi? – ela me perguntou assustada.  
- Nada! – respondi com vergonha de falar que tem uma voz na minha cabeça me incomodando. Ela iria falar que eu estou louca!  
- Sei... Depois eu falo com ele Lil... Não se preocupe. – ela me disse solidária.  
- Não estou preocupada Lene. Obrigada pela força! – respondi me levantando e indo para o meu quarto.

Tomei um banho e coloquei a minha camisola preferida.

Assim que me deitei na cama tomei uma decisão: Já que o Potter queria me tratar assim eu iria provocá-lo. Tinha que fazer algo para ele se arrepender de como me tratou.

Como eu sabia que ele não iria demorar muito fui me deitar no sofá e fingi dormir, foi quando escutei a porta do salão se abrir:

Ele entrou rindo, mas logo senti seus olhos sobre mim e seu riso parou.

Eu me vesti para provocá-lo: coloquei a camisola que ele tanto queria ver e deixei totalmente à mostra. As pernas de fora, tenho certeza que o encantaram. Arrumei os cabelos cuidadosamente no sofá. O decote estava saliente e sei que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Estava pronta para provocá-lo, e pela respiração ofegante dele eu consegui o que queria.

**_Ele nos deseja tanto... _**

Por que você não morre? Me deixe executar meu plano sozinha!

**_Não posso deixá-la sozinha Lil...Tenho que estar com você o tempo todo... Alguém tem que te ensinar o caminho correto. _**

Aff! Mas que ele ficou sem reação, disso eu tenho certeza!

**_Claro que ficou... Nós somos lindas! _**

Até que enfim vou concordar com você!

**_Já não era sem tempo... _**

Senti ele se aproximar devagar, sua respiração ainda ofegante me animava, consegui o que queria!

- Evans! – ele me chamou receoso.

Me chamou várias vezes, mas eu fingi estar dormindo.

- Lílian! – me chamou agachando ao meu lado. Não disse que ele iria cair? Já até me chamou de Lílian...

Me mexi para conter a risada, mas ainda fingi estar dormindo.

- Lily! – consegui...  
- Tiago? – perguntei fingindo sonolência. – O que está fazendo no meu quarto? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei o olhando triunfante... Consegui o que queria! E ele estava desnorteado ainda olhando o meu decote.

Eu sou uma boa atriz!

**_Nós somos Lil..._**

- Você dormiu no sofá. – ele disse apressado por eu ter mencionado quarto.  
- Sofá? – perguntei fingindo estar confusa.  
- Consegue ir para a cama? – perguntou me olhando.  
- Por que você não fica um pouco aqui comigo? – por que pelo amor de Merlin eu disse isso?  
- O que deu em você? – ele me perguntou extremamente confuso. – Vou te levar para sua cama. – ele disse me puxando pela cintura para me ajudar a ir para o quarto.  
- Eu não quero ir para a cama. Quero ficar aqui com você! – respondi agarrando a mão dele.

Pare de me controlar assim Mini!

**_É você que esta fazendo isso Lily... Você quer ficar perto dele tanto quanto eu!_**

- Eu vou ficar com você! Vem... – ele foi tão fofo!

Acorda Lily... Você está falando do idiota do Potter que gritou com você mais cedo!

Ele parou em frente ao meu quarto ainda mantendo seu braço na minha cintura me segurando.

- Está entregue. Pode entrar. – ele disse mostrando a porta.  
- Mas... – comecei depois que ele me soltou.  
- Você não está em condições de ter uma conversa séria agora. – ele disse se afastando.  
- Boa noite Tiago! – eu disse decepcionada.

Ele nem ao menos me deu boa noite!

Ele quase caiu na minha isca! Quase se arrependeu do que fez... Ele foi carinhoso ou faria isso com qualquer uma?

Foi só por que era com você

Será?

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte e me encontrei com a Lene no salão principal:

- Está melhor? – ela me perguntou assim que me viu.  
- Estou ótima Lene. Obrigada – eu respondi tentando sorrir.  
- Temos treino de quadribol hoje! – ela me disse chateada.  
- Nem me fale... Não agüento mais o Sirius reclamando.  
- O Tiago também... – ela me disse.

Ambas estávamos chateadas com o quadribol.

- Eu tenho que treinar com o Sirius!  
- E eu com o Potter. Não sou apanhadora profissional. – eu disse emburrada.  
- Precisamos dar um jeito nisso Lil... – ela me disse pensativa.  
- E vamos dar... Ele vai me ouvir Lene! – eu disse decidida.  
- É isso mesmo garota. Mostra quem manda na relação... – disse a Lene rindo.  
- Que relação? – perguntei fechando a cara.  
- Brincadeira! – ela me disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Logo fomos nos encontrar com os marotos no jardim.

Logo os vimos e fomos falar com eles:

- Mais um maroto que gosta de inventar mentiras... – ouvi o Potter dizendo e rindo enquanto o Sirius abria a boca para rebater.  
- Qual o motivo da nova briga de vocês? – perguntou a Marlene se aproximando.  
- Estamos discutindo quem é mais inteligente. – respondeu o traste.  
- Quais as opções? – perguntou a Marlene interessada.  
- Tiago e Sirius. – respondeu o Pedro.  
- Tiago com certeza! – respondeu a Marlene na mesma hora.  
- Sirius sem dúvida. – respondi junto com a morena.  
- Eu disse que era mais inteligente. – responderam os dois juntos também.

O Pedro começou a rir histericamente enquanto os dois discutiam e as nós também.

- Eu sou mais inteligente! – disseram os dois. - Não! Claro que sou eu!  
- Não vê que o Sirius é mais inteligente? Olhe as notas dele. – eu disse para a Lene.  
- Não é só de notas que vive um homem. Sem contar que quase todos os trabalhos do Sirius são copiados do Remo. O Tiago tem mais duelos. – respondeu a Lene.  
- Você... – começamos os quatro de uma só vez, mas fomos interrompidos.  
- Calem a boca pelo amor de Merlin! – gritou o Remo no instante seguinte.  
- Ele é o mais inteligente. – dissemos os quatro rapidamente apontando para o Remo.

E por incrível que pareça nós nos juntamos ao Pedro e começamos a rir. Rimos tanto que mal conseguimos levantar minutos depois.

Almoçamos conversando, e fomos para mais algumas aulas.

Escutamos os marotos conversamos e logo a Lene foi se intrometer na conversa:

- Ainda bem que logo o natal chega! – disse o traste quando chegamos à sala de poções.  
- Não vejo a hora de ir para a minha casa! – respondeu o Sirius.  
- Sua casa? – perguntou o mala sem entender.  
- É... A nossa casa. – ele respondeu com um sorriso enorme.  
- Vocês vão passar o natal na casa do Tiago? – perguntou a Marlene.  
- Se tudo der certo vamos todos. – respondeu o Remo.  
- Se tudo der certo? – perguntei não entendendo a indireta.  
- É que temos que convencer a mãe do Tiago a deixar quatro marotos sozinhos em casa. – respondeu o Pedro.  
- E isso vai ser difícil... – respondeu o energúmeno pensativo.  
- Podem entrar... – disse o professor quando passou.

Entramos na sala e ficamos duas aulas inteiras com o professor que é um amor...

Depois das duas aulas mais interessantes que já tive...

Interessante para você! Eu achei uma porcaria!

Pois eu discordo... A poção polissuco é muito importante!

Mas é chata e trabalhosa!

_Concordo plenamente!_

Saímos da aula e fomos direto para o campo de quadribol finalmente.

Depois que todos colocaram o uniforme de treino e sentamos nos bancos ainda no vestiário para discutir estratégias de jogo foi que começou a confusão:

- Alguém tem alguma sugestão de jogada antes de irmos para o campo? – perguntou o mala sem alça que é capitão do time.  
- Eu tenho! – disse a Kely, artilheira do time.  
- Pois estou ouvindo. – ele disse fazendo sinal para que ela continue a falar.  
- Porque você não treina a Evans pessoalmente? Não vê que ela ainda não está pronta para vencer da Corvinal no próximo jogo? E olha a Marlene... – bingo! Finalmente alguém mais percebeu que ele estava errado.  
- O que tem? – perguntou a própria Marlene.  
- Você não está tão rápida quando treinava com o Black isoladamente. – explicou Kely.  
- Mas somente um treino antes do jogo que treinamos todos juntos. Sempre foi assim. – respondeu o Sirius.  
- Então que volte a ser como antes! – sugeriu a Alice.  
- O que quer dizer com: "como antes?" – perguntou o Potter chateado.  
- Deixe o Sirius e a Marlene juntos. E você treine a Lílian. Você é o apanhador, sabe mais técnicas do que o Sirius. – respondeu à loira falando justamente o que eu queria.  
- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor... – disse o Sirius de repente para o meu desespero.  
- Então diga! – pediu o Potter quase suplicante.  
- Por que não treinamos todos juntos e o Tiago apenas fica vendo onde estão os erros? – sugeriu o Sirius, não era uma má idéia, só não era tão boa assim.  
- Não vai dar certo! – a Marlene disse do outro lado do vestiário.  
- Precisamos que a Lily vença... O resto nós enrolamos, mas se ela não pegar o pomo é muito difícil ganhar. – disse o goleiro.

Vi o Potter e o Sirius se olhando tristes.

- Certo. Se o time inteiro acredita nisso... Evans, nós vamos ter um treino isolado hoje. – ele disse já chateado. – Marlene, você volta a treinar com o Sirius e na sexta treinamos um jogo todos juntos. – ele disse com certo pesar.

Eu e a Lily nos olhamos sorrindo. Agora o time iria dar certo e as coisas iriam começar a melhorar.

Fomos todos para o campo e logo quase todas as vassouras já estavam no ar.

- Artilheiros comecem com arremessos à distância. – disse o capitão vendo o goleiro se preparar. – Batedores, o mesmo de sempre, e nada de deixar a bola cair.

Os batedores treinavam como se estivessem em um jogo de tênis, eles jogavam a bola tentando fazer com que o outro não pegasse usando o campo inteiro.

- E nós...? – perguntei ao lado dele.  
- Vamos ver quanto tempo você demora a pegar esse pomo. – ele me disse tirando um pomo do bolso.  
- Mas esse pomo não é o usado no jogo. Esse é o que você pegou... – comecei.  
- Por não ser o pomo da escola e ser o meu pomo de estimação, acredite... Ele é mais difícil de ser localizado.  
- Que feitiços colocou nele? – perguntei desconfiada.  
- Nenhum! – respondeu o mentiroso dando de ombros e soltando o pomo. – Quando me trouxer esse pomo o treino vai começar de verdade! – ele disse assim que o pomo sumiu no ar.  
- Você está arrumando um jeito de se afastar de mim. – eu disse irritada. Não acredito que ele estava fazendo aquilo.  
- Estou arrumando um jeito de você ficar mais rápida. – ele respondeu enquanto eu montava na vassoura.  
- Já volto com o seu pomo idiota, Potter! – gritei já levantando vôo.  
- Vamos ver... – ele disse ainda triste.

Fiquei observado o time. O goleiro estava pegando todos os lances. Marlene estava furiosa e jogava o balaço perigosamente para cima do Sirius, eu sabia que eles estavam conversando, pois via os lábios deles se mexendo, mas não conseguia escutar.

- Artilheiros! – gritou o Potter me distraindo. – Vamos treinar pênaltis. – ele disse o logo os artilheiros se aproximaram do goleiro para mais uma seção de jogadas.

Eu não consegui pegar nenhuma vez o pomo em metade do treino, já estava desistindo quando vi o mala me olhando e logo disfarçou. Foi quando criei mais coragem e fui atrás do pomo.

E dito e feito! Achei o pomo e logo desci da vassoura sorridente com a pequena bolinha entre os dedos.

Estava tão feliz que tampei os olhos dele por cima do óculos e senti a mão dele logo em seguida tirando as minhas.

O engraçado foi o susto dele quando me viu. Ele ficou lá parado segurando as minhas mãos enquanto eu explodia de felicidade.

**_A mão dele é tão quente e macia..._**

Lá vem você de novo!

**_Ele não é um amor, Lily? _**

Não é! Ele é um mala sem alça!

- Vamos treinar? – perguntei sorrindo enquanto ele ainda segurava minhas mãos.

Ele estava com a maior cara de bobo... Fico lá com os olhos vidrados em mim, segurando as minhas mãos nas suas, foi bem cômico.

Foi a emoção de ficar perto de mim

Não me aguentei e comecei a rir baixinho.

- Você está bem? – perguntei ainda rindo.  
- Eu... Ah... Pegou o pomo? – perguntou soltando as minhas mãos confuso.  
- Claro que sim! Você está diante da melhor apanhadora da escola. – respondi lhe mostrando o pomo.

_ Acho que ser apanhador faz as pessoas serem metidas... Até você entrou nessa agora..._

Tem alguém nessa fic que não mente, além de mim?

Nem falo nada...

- Onde será que já ouvi isso... – ele me disse sorrindo.  
- E então? Vai me treinar ou não? – perguntei o encarando ainda com aquele sorriso nos lábios.  
- Não seria melhor você... – esse tonto está querendo me afastar, mas eu não vou deixar.

É assim que se fala Lil...

- Se tudo isso é porque você escutou uma conversa que não deveria... – comecei a reclamar já nervosa.  
- Não deveria, mas você sabe que eu ouvi, e aquilo foi o mais sincero que você já me disse, então...  
- Você está sendo infantil! – não acredito que ele esta assim por causa daquilo Já disse que não o amo tantas vezes e só agora ele vai ficar com frescura?  
- Vai me dizer que estava mentindo para a Marlene? – me perguntou debochadamente.

O que eu deveria responder?

**_A verdade... Que mentiu para a Lene e que o ama._**

Isso seria mentira!

**_Se fosse mentira você não estaria na dúvida do que falar..._**

Dessa eu gostei Mini!

- Eu te odeio, Potter! – resolvi não responder e sai furiosa do campo de quadribol.  
- Devolva meu pomo, Evans! – ele gritou também nervoso.  
- Ele é meu agora! – bem feito. Vou ficar com o pomo idiota dele... Estava tão irritada que bati forte a porta do vestiário.

Ouvi estalos das lâmpadas do estádio se quebrando... Alguém estava descontrolado... Bem feito para o Mala energúmeno irritante Potter.

- Evans! – escutei ele me chamando zangado - Devolva meu pomo... – acho que ele estava vindo para o vestiário.

Alguém disse alguma coisa e só escutei o Potter gritando:

- Já me deixou maluco!

Ele ficou correndo atrás de mim até nos corredores.

- Evans! – gritava me chamando.

E é claro que quanto mais ele gritava mais eu corria para fugir dele.

- Devolva meu pomo de ouro! – ele gritou nervoso.

O Potter tem que trocar o disco... Isso já esta ficando chato!

- Nem em sonhos, Potter! – gritei em resposta quando entrei pelo retrato da mulher gorda.  
- Evans! – ele gritou já dentro do salão dos monitores enquanto eu estava no banheiro.  
- Esqueça seu pomo assim como você esqueceu de me treinar. – gritei furiosa.

Ele tinha que aprender que comigo não brinca... Esse tonto... Vou perder o jogo por culpa dele.

Acho que ele se aproximou da porta do banheiro.

- Você realmente quer me deixar maluco, não é? - ele choramingou.  
- Resposta errada, Potter! – gritei nervosa antes de abrir a porta do banheiro para olhar para a cara ridícula dele.

Já estava com saudades dos olhos castanhos esverdeados do Tiago, Lil?

Claro que não... Estava querendo ver ele com raiva... É bem divertido.

Sei...

- Eu agüento seus insultos, suas humilhações e tudo que você tem feito comigo nesses anos, mas você não vai ficar com o meu pomo! – ele disse irritado já segurando o meu braço.  
- Então o coitadinho do Potter está nervoso? – perguntei debochadamente. Queria vê-lo furioso.  
- Vou pedir mais uma vez: devolva meu pomo! – ele pediu tentando se acalmar ainda segurando meu braço.  
- Solte meu braço ou vai me machucar! – eu disse sustentando o olhar, não iria admitir para ele que estava me machucando.  
- Desculpe! – ele pediu soltando o meu braço. - Por favor, me devolva esse pomo.  
- Ele é especial para você? - perguntei rindo de tão nervosa que eu estava. Era capaz de matá-lo se pudesse - Ele pode deixar de ser assim como você faz com as pessoas que diz amar. – Acho que exagerei.

Isso foi ciúme... Você acha que o pomo é mais importante que você!

Terra chamando Lene! Você está aérea hoje...

Estou dizendo a verdade... Você está sentindo falta dele Lily.

Impossível!

Não é, senão você não estaria transtornada deste jeito!

Não estou transtornada! E me deixe continuar a história...

Você é quem sabe...

- Eu... Você é importante para mim, mas eu estou decepcionado comigo mesmo. – ele disse confuso, mas pareceu bem sincero.

O Potter não é sincero Lilian Evans...

**_Mas ele é fofo, Lil!_**

- Por quê? – perguntei desconfiada.  
- Por que não consegui te conquistar em tantos anos. – respondeu sentando no sofá emburrado.

**_Que fofo! _**

Ele não é fofo Mini... É irritante!

- Eu... Sinto muito! – eu fiquei chateada com o que ele disse, mas não poderia mudar nada, não o amo e ponto final.

E continua mentindo para todos os leitores...

_Ela fala do Tiago, mas está mentindo mais que ele quando ele narrou..._

Você se uniram para me perturbar?

Claro que não!

_Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas Lilyzinha!_

Senti um tom irônico dos dois!

- Devolva-me o pomo! – ele pediu de novo.  
- Com uma condição... – eu disse já pensando em um modo de ganhar o jogo.  
- Qual? – ele me perguntou na mesma hora.  
- Que eu ganhe o jogo! Pare de me evitar e me treine como deveria fazer... – propus.  
- Mas... – ele começou a reclamar.  
- É pegar ou largar, Potter! – eu disse sorrindo triunfante. Sabia que ele não iria negar.  
- Ok! Negócio fechado! Tenho sua palavra que vai me devolver?  
- Palavra de monitora! – respondi apertando a mão dele.  
- Tem ronda hoje? – perguntou assim que soltou a minha mão.  
- Não... – respondi tentando me lembrar - Por quê? – perguntei desconfiada.  
- Vamos treinar quadribol. – ele disse já de pé a minha frente.  
- Sério? - perguntei sorrindo feliz.  
- Vamos? – ele me perguntou indicando a saída.

Ele é bem temperamental, não é? Em uma hora está com raiva, na hora quer ir treinar...

_Você fez chantagem com ele coitado!_

Chantagem? Que calúnia!

_ Como gosta de mentir!_

- Vamos! – eu respondi indo para a porta.

Saindo do salão dos monitores nós encontramos os marotos e a Marlene sentados no sofá.

- Conseguiu seu pomo? - perguntou o Sirius assim que viu o Potter.  
- Não, mas consegui um acordo. – ele respondeu animado.  
- Fizeram as pazes finalmente? - perguntou a Marlene com um sorriso enorme.  
- Não! - respondemos os dois juntos.  
- Duas cabeças duras. O filho de vocês será tão teimoso que ninguém irá suportar. - disse a Marlene irritada.  
- Não teremos filhos. - respondemos os dois juntos.  
- Duvido! - escutei o Remo dizendo.

Fomos os dois em silêncio para o campo de quadribol que estava deserto.

- Está com o pomo? – perguntou ele assim que paramos.  
- Estou, mas não vamos treinar com ele... Corro o risco de você pegá-lo. – respondi escondendo ainda mais o pomo.  
- Não confia em mim mesmo, hein? - perguntou um pouco chateado.  
- Confio em você, mas estou me prevenindo! - respondi.  
- Sei... – respondeu ele.  
- Então vamos começar? – perguntei já montando na vassoura.  
- Não precisará de uma vassoura por enquanto. – ele disse rindo ao ver a minha cara de contrária.

Ficamos ali por mais duas horas e voltamos para o salão principal para o jantar.

O pessoal já estava nos esperando por lá quando chegamos.

- Onde estavam? - perguntou o Remo assim que o Potter se sentou ao lado dele e do Sirius.  
- Treinando quadribol. – ele respondeu começando a se servir.  
- E está tudo bem com os dois? Não se mataram? - perguntou a Marlene debochadamente.  
- Estamos ótimos. – respondi sentando ao lado d minha amiga e de frente para o Sirius.  
- Estou vendo que você e a Marlene sobreviveram... – comentou o mala.  
- Vamos dizer que depois dela quase me matar com um balaço nós fizemos as pazes. - ele respondeu dando o ombro.  
- Beijou ela? – perguntou o mala feliz da vida.  
- Ela quem? - perguntei escutando a conversa.  
- A menina que estava me paquerando. - respondeu o Sirius quando o Potter abriu a boca para responder.  
- E beijou? - perguntou a Marlene com uma expressão indecifrável...

Não era indecifrável... Era ciumenta

Lily mentirosa!

_ Desta vez não foi mentira!_

Convencido!

_ Claro que não... Sou irresistível..._

Chato!

Porque vocês não param de brigar?

- Não! Não tive oportunidade. - respondeu o Almofadinhas olhando de canto de olho pro mala.

Ficamos conversando no salão principal até todos terminarem de comer. Logo em seguida fomos direto para o salão comunal.

- Sábado tem Quadribol e domingo tem Hogsmead. Nada mal para um final de semana! – disse o Sirius se esparramando no sofá.  
- Já sabe com quem você vai ao povoado? – perguntou o Remo para o Almofadinhas.  
- Tenho três pares, mas se conseguisse mais um ficaria perfeito! – ele respondeu levando uma almofadada minha. Ele é abusado... Já tem três encontros e ainda quer mais um...  
- E você Pontas? – perguntou o Remo.  
- Estava tão preocupado com o quadribol que tinha até me esquecido do passeio, mas amanhã eu convido alguém.  
- Não vai chamar a Lily? – perguntou a Marlene se aproximando e sentando no braço da poltrona do Remo.  
- Não! – respondeu simplesmente.  
- Estou quebrada! – eu disse para cortar o clima pesado e me joguei em cima do Remo também.  
- Por que as mulheres estão se jogando em cima do Aluado hoje? – perguntou o Sirius fingindo estar irritado.  
- Por que eu tenho mel! – respondeu o Reminho com um sorriso enorme.  
- É bom o seu mel não se aproximar do meu alvo! – reclamou o Sirius.  
- Então estou ferrado! A população feminina inteira do castelo é seu alvo. – resmungou o Remo.  
- Não é não. Ainda lhe sobrou as minhas primas Bellatriz e a sua futura esposa Ninfadora. – respondeu o Sirius rindo.  
- Está namorando e não me contou? – perguntei para o Remo já dando leves tapinhas nas costas dele.  
- O Sirius viaja... Claro que não estou namorando. Só achei a priminha dele bonitinha. – respondeu o Remo se esquivando dos tapas.  
- E está com medo de chamá-la para sair. O máximo que pode acontecer é você levar um não. O que ainda te deixa na vantagem, pois o Pontas tem tantos foras que nem você consegue alcançá-lo. – disse o Sirius com um sorriso enorme.  
- Vou recuperar os foras que levei. Vou voltar a ser o antigo Tiago Potter. Se ela não me quer tem quem queira. – ele respondeu me olhando de canto de olho.  
- Mas aí você não estaria perdendo todo o crédito que teve com ela nesse tempo todo? – perguntou a Marlene preocupada.  
- Não tive crédito com ela. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.  
- Então não vai ser mais padre? – perguntei.

Você só disse aquilo para disfarçar seu mau humor por ele convidar outra garota!

Pare de mentir Lene... Às vezes alguém pode acreditar...

- Não. Desisti! Como a Marlene disse: "Seria um desperdício de homem!" – respondeu o convencido.

Como era Segunda-feira e na manhã seguinte tínhamos aula fomos todos dormir cedo.

Na manhã seguinte como sempre o Potter estava atrasado e tive que ir acordá-lo.

Já estava esmurrando a porta quando o inútil resolve acordar.

- Levanta logo Potter! Você está atrasado. – gritei novamente.

Não demorou muito e ele já estava me olhando ainda segurando a porta aberta.

- Não sei onde Dumbledore estava com a cabeça quando te colocou como monitor! – resmunguei.  
- Não vem estragar meu dia logo cedo. – ele disse já nervoso.  
- Já pensou em fazer terapia? Você só anda nervoso ultimamente. – respondi sorrindo e o deixando ainda mais nervoso.  
- Minha terapia é ter uma linda mulher em meus braços, mas não se preocupe. Ainda hoje eu arrumo alguém, não preciso de esforço assim que todas souberem que estou de volta à ativa vão cair em cima. Se eu deixar vão até brigar para sair comigo. – disse o convencido passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Você não é mais convencido por falta de espaço. – respondi me irritando novamente e bufei de raiva.  
- Não reclame Evans... Só estou seguindo o que você mesma me pediu! – ele respondeu saindo do salão dos monitores.  
- Me espera Potter nossa conversa ainda não terminou! – gritei indo atrás dele.

Saí do salão dos monitores direto para a primeira aula do dia: transfiguração, e para a minha sorte a professora Mcgonagall estava com um ótimo humor naquela manhã, e eu não tinha conseguido terminar a minha conversa com o mala.

- Quase... Nada que eu não resolva. - eu escutei o Potter dizendo para a professora quando entrei na sala.  
- Bom dia! – eu disse tentando não demonstrar que estava nervosa.  
- Bom dia sua maluca! – ele respondeu com um sorriso enorme.  
- Não enche Potter! - respondi nervosa.  
- Já que vocês estão se dando tão bem não vão se importar de fazer o trabalho juntos. - disse a professora para nós quando sentamos cada um em um canto da sala.  
- Mas... - começamos juntos em um protesto.  
- Os dois formam um belo casal, não é professora? - perguntou o Sirius rindo quando entrou na sala.

Mandei um olhar querendo matar o Sirius pelo comentário.

- Vamos logo começar a aula. Hoje teremos que mudar a aparência do parceiro de vocês. Vou separar as duplas: Evans e Potter, Black e...

Ela ficou mais uns dez minutos falando enquanto a sala inteira ia se sentar com o seu parceiro.

- Pelo visto vamos ter que fazer juntos. – ele disse com raiva.  
- Pelo menos vou tentar deixar você bonito! – respondi sorrindo... Eu iria deixar ele ridículo...  
- Eu sou maravilhoso, se mudar estraga. – respondeu o convencido.  
- Só se for para essas meninas vulgares. Para mim você é horrível e vou te deixar como um lord! – eu respondi já segurando a varinha.  
- Olha lá o que vai fazer Evans... – ele disse com um leve medo de eu deixá-lo feio, mas impossível deixar ele pior do que já é, não é?

E lá vem você mentir de novo... Não vê que ninguém acredita nas suas mentiras?

- Vamos lá... Já fizemos esse feitiço no ano passado. Não quero reconhecer ninguém nessa sala! - disse a professora já com a varinha na mão. - A dupla que se sair melhor irá ganhar dez pontos para a sua casa e a próxima aula vaga.  
- Mas a senhora não irá passar nada na próxima aula? - perguntou o Remo.  
- Irei passar a revisão dessa matéria, então quem se sair bem não precisará assistir a aula. - respondeu ela. - Podem começar.  
- As damas primeiro. – me disse o Potter tentando ser gentil.  
- Eu quero ganhar Potter então faça um bom trabalho. – respondi já pensando na transformação que iria fazer nele.  
- Você está falando com o melhor aluno em transfiguração da sala. Se alguém aqui é ruim nessa matéria esse alguém é você! – ele respondeu convencido e maroto.  
- Não vou me dar ao trabalho de lhe responder. Vamos terminar com isso logo, Potter. - respondi já mirando a varinha para os seus óculos.  
- Tente me deixar pelo menos apresentável, Lily... – ele pediu apreensivo.  
- Me chamou de Lily? – perguntei sem entender... Ele estava com raiva de mim... Por que tinha me chamado de Lily? Enquanto pensava nisso fiz os olhos de ficarem verdes.  
- Algum problema? – perguntou se referindo a ter me chamado de Lily. Ele é confuso...  
- Problema nenhum... – respondi ainda sem entender. - Gosta de ruivas, Potter?  
- Você sabe que sim. – ele respondeu me olhando fixamente.

No momento seguinte o cabelo dele estava ruivo.

- Verde com vermelho? – ele me perguntou olhando no espelho e fazendo uma careta.  
- Já dou um jeito nos seus óculos... - respondi pensativa.

Ele ficou bem estranho... Nariz de batata, lentes de contato, olhos verdes, cabelos enrolados e ruivos, pele um pouco mais clara que o normal, ainda mais alto (como se ele já não fosse alto o suficiente), só achei melhor não mexer na boca...

Claro... Ela é perfeita e te atrai, para que mexer?

Como assim a boca dele me atrai?

Vai negar?

Mas é obvio que vou!

Ninguém acredite nela!

- Acho que esqueceu a minha boca. – ele disse brincalhão  
- Ela está bem do jeito que está. – respondi sem pensar, mas não deveria ter falado aquilo.

_Acho que isso foi uma cantada, Lily!_

- Obrigado, mas terá que mudar. – ele me disse ainda olhando no espelho.  
- Já que insiste! – respondi deixando os lábios dele finos.  
- Estou parecendo uma cópia sua só que na versão masculina. – me disse rindo e olhando no espelho.  
- Essa era a intenção. Vamos dizer que não tenho muita criatividade para essas coisas.  
- Que tal uma cicatriz? – perguntou rindo.  
- Onde? – perguntei analisando ele.  
- Na sobrancelha! – ele respondeu analisando.  
- Certo... – respondi meio insegura, não tinha certeza se sabia fazer uma cicatriz, mas logo uma falha surgiu na sobrancelha dele.  
- Minha vez ruiva. Pode dar adeus aos seus cabelos. – ele me disse e logo eu já estava loira com o cabelo até a cintura e liso, olhos pretos, nariz arrebitado, boca carnuda e rosada, pele bronzeada, estava parecendo aquelas trouxas ricas, que ficam desfilando com maquiagem para cima e para baixo.  
- Gosta de loiras? – perguntei me olhando no espelho odiando a minha aparência. Estava parecendo uma madame cheia de fricotes.  
- Não no seu caso. – ele respondeu rindo. Foi impressão minha ou ele me chamou de feia?

_Não... Ele só disse que te ama do jeito que você é..._

Ele disse tudo isso e eu não ouvi?

Disse subliminarmente Lil...

- Mulheres com essa aparência geralmente são muito chatas e fúteis! – ele me respondeu se sentando.  
- Até que não fiquei tão mal assim! - eu disse analisando a cor da minha pele... Até que ser morena deve ser legal... Já cansei de ser pálida.

Só fala besteiras!

- E teremos uma aula livre. – ele disse feliz. - Professora! Terminamos! - chamou a professora que logo surgiu ao nosso lado.  
- Esqueceu de mudar a voz do seu parceiro, mas tirando isso à transformação está perfeita. - disse a professora para mim.  
- E quanto a ela? Como ficou? – perguntou o chato.  
- Ficou muito bem, quase não a reconheço. Dez pontos para a grifinória e estão dispensados da aula. – ela nos disse nos observando.  
- Pode desfazer o feitiço? – perguntei assim que ela nos dispensou, gostei de ser morena, mas odiei ser loira...  
- Pode! - respondeu a professora se encaminhando para outra dupla.

Ele desfez o encanto só depois de zoar com o Sirius e com o Remo.

Sirius estava parecendo uma mulher, obra da Marlene que era sua parceira e que agora estava com o cabelo azul e mechas pretas, bem estranha!

O Remo estava parecendo um roqueiro, piercings e barba estavam presentes junto com cabelos cumpridos e bagunçado. Estava muito estranho. Não parecia o Reminho...

- Até que não ficamos tão mal! – ele me disse sorrindo.  
- Tem razão! - respondi ainda me olhando no espelho e o acompanhando para o salão comunal.  
- Gostou tanto do feitiço que não vai desfazer? – ele perguntou desconfiado.  
- Eu... – comecei.  
- Não consegue desfazer o feitiço? – perguntou ele rindo. Como ele sabe que eu não consegui?

É que você não ficaria loira por tanto tempo...

- Lógico que consigo. – menti na mesma hora.  
- Se precisar de ajuda é só pedir. – ele me respondeu indo mais à frente.  
- Potter! - o chamei depois de uns cinco minutos calada. Ok! Tenho que admitir que não consegui desfazer o feitiço e teria que pedir a ajuda dele... Que droga!  
- Sim... – ele disse com um sorriso enorme se virando para mim. Aquele convencido iria me lembrar deste incidente pelo resto da minha vida acadêmica, sorte que ela tinha pouco tempo de vida.

_Acho que ele vai te lembrar pelo resto da vida Lil..._

Não pretendo vê-lo fora de Howgarts.

Me engana que eu gosto!

- Preciso de ajuda! – eu disse tentando não olhá-lo.  
- Demorou para pedir! – ele me respondeu gentil desfazendo o feitiço.  
- Ruivos! – eu disse feliz analisando meu lindo cabelo. Bem melhor ser ruiva!

Ficamos conversando quase meia hora no salão comunal até que a Marlene e o Sirius chegaram e mais cinco minutos o Remo chegou também.

- E o Pedro? – perguntou o Potter assim que o Remo chegou.  
- Vai ficar na aula. Ele não conseguiu fazer o feitiço com sucesso. Parece que a parceira dele foi parar na enfermaria. - respondeu o Remo rindo.  
- Tinha que ser o desengonçado do Pedro... – comentou o Potter rindo.  
- Pelo visto vocês dois fizeram as pazes... - disse o Sirius apontando para nós dois.  
- Vamos dizer que sim... - respondemos juntos.  
- Até que enfim! - gritou a Marlene feliz. - Vocês estão namorando?  
- Claro que não! - respondemos juntos.  
- Eu tenho um encontro mais tarde! – ele respondeu de imediato e com sorriso amarelo.  
- E eu nunca iria namorar alguém como o Potter! - respondi.

Só respondeu para não deixá-lo na vantagem...

- Alguém como o Potter, mas namoraria ele? - perguntou o Sirius marotamente.  
- Não! – respondi rapidamente.

_Tão rápido que mal tive tempo de terminar a pergunta _

- Sei... – disseram a Marlene e o Sirius juntos e logo os dois começaram a rir.

Nessa aula vaga ficamos todos no jardim conversando e rindo.

Almoçamos na maior paz, tirando o Pedro que falava e reclamava ao mesmo tempo. O Pedro não sabe nem falar direito. Ficou cuspindo no Potter, já estava vendo a hora do mala levantar e bater no Pedro, o que pensando bem não seria mal...

As outras aulas foram até que divertidas, mas não vou perder tempo citando-as.

Logo que terminou a aula de DCAT fomos direto para o próximo treino de quadribol. Estávamos na quarta-feira e o jogo seria no sábado de manhã... Todos já estavam ansiosos. Principalmente eu, seria meu primeiro jogo como apanhadora.

- Não se preocupem já ganhamos tantas vezes da lufa-lufa que dessa vez não será diferente. – disse o capitão animando o time.  
- Mas estamos com um desfalque! – disse o goleiro.  
- Que desfalque? Estou vendo todas as posições ocupadas. – respondeu ele contrariado.  
- Sinto muito Tiago, mas não acho que a Lily está pronta para enfrentar um jogo de verdade. – disse a Marlene chateada.  
- Que história é essa? É claro que ela está pronta! – ele disse no mesmo instante.  
- O apanhador da Lufa-lufa é muito bom, já ganhou uma vez de você! – disse a Kely.  
- Eu deixei que ele ganhasse! – afirmou o convencido.

_ Deixou? Isso é uma grande mentira! Ele ficou reclamando dessa derrota por mais de mês!_

- Converse com a professora Mcgonagall, talvez ela deixe você jogar! – disse a outra artilheira.  
- Está maluca? A Lily está mais do que pronta. Se ela não ganhar juro que viro gay! – ele disse, mas ele exagerou... Eu não estava tão bem assim.  
- Isso não vale... Veado você sempre foi, só iria precisar assumir. – reclamou o Sirius marotamente.  
- Vou fingir que você não disse isso ou ficará no banco no próximo jogo! – ele respondeu levemente irritado.  
- É bom que você ganhe Evans... Ou Hogwarts inteira vai para cima de você. Onde já se viu colocar a honra de um homem em risco! - disse uma menina quando chegamos no campo de quadribol onde a noticia se espalhou.

Não acredito que aquela vaca me disse aquilo! Eu não mereço isso!

Por que não bateu nela?

Não vou perder tempo batendo nela por causa do Potter!

_Não seria por causa do Tiago, Lil... Poderia ser só por bater nela mesmo..._

Está incentivando, Sirius?

_Adoro briga de mulher!_

Doido!

O engraçado é que logo o Potter veio se sentar ao meu lado:

- Não vá colocar minha vida promissora de mulheres, casamento e filhos por água a baixo, não é? – ele me perguntou fazendo o maior drama possível.

_ É normal dele fazer drama_

Comecei a rir do exagero dele.

**_Ele estava tão lindo..._**

E lá vem a Mini atrapalhar...

**_Eu não atrapalho, Lil... Só digo o que você não tem coragem de dizer... _**

Que seria?

**_Que o Tiago é lindo até fazendo drama... E só para que todos tenham certeza... Você não mudou a boca dele por que estava doida para experimentá-la. _**

O que você bebeu hoje de manhã? Whisky?

**_Bebi o mesmo que você! Mas o Tiago é lindo mesmo... Todas as mulheres do mundo vão concordar comigo. _**

Todas exceto eu! Eu não sou qualquer uma...

**_Você é a primeira a concordar Lily... _**

- Não se preocupe, Potter, seus filhos chatos e metidos vão ser do seu próprio sangue! Não vai precisar virar gay! - respondi rindo.  
- Chatos e metidos? - perguntou fingindo estar chateado - Por quê?  
- Com o pai que tem... Está na cara que eles vão ser muito chatos... - respondi ainda rindo da cara dele.  
- E a mãe não conta? – perguntou ele. Estranhei... Pensei que ele iria continuar falando que era lindo e tal...

Para que você pudesse concordar com ele...

Claro que não... Pensei isso por que ele é metido.

Metido por que quer chamar a sua atenção!

- Claro que conta, mas o seu casamento não vai ser algo do tipo: "até que a morte os separe".  
- E posso saber o motivo? - perguntou surpreso. - O dia que eu me casar vai ser com a mulher que amo e não vou largá-la por nada.  
- Não disse que você iria largá-la. Quis dizer que ela iria largar você! Ninguém deve te agüentar por mais de vinte e quatro horas. – respondi rindo ainda mais.

Ele fez a maior cara de bobo!

Não é que eu amei a minha resposta!

Foi maldade!

_Muita maldade Lil... Coitadinho do Pontinhas... Acho que as mulheres não agüentariam nem cinco horas..._

Verdade Six!

**Os dois estão errados... Nenhuma mulher resite ao meu charme!**

Não disse que ele era metido?

- Mentira! – ele disse depois de se recuperar do choque. - O Sirius me agüenta muito mais que isso. – respondeu confiante, mas ele não deveria ter dito aquilo...  
- Então se case com ele! - respondi agora com a mão na barriga de tanto rir.  
- Merlin me livre desse destino! – ele respondeu fazendo sinal da cruz como os trouxas fazem.

Imaginem a cena...

Seria bem cômico!

Cômico é pouco Lil...

_ Não teve graça a piada!_

Claro que teve

Concordo com a Lene!

- Mas vamos jogar quadribol? – perguntou ele depois de se recuperar do susto de ter o Sirius como esposa.  
- Demorou para perguntar! – respondi me animando e abrindo um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Assim que ele subiu na vassoura para me acompanhar no treino, vimos que o Sirius deixou a bola cair no chão.

O problema foi que ele ficou nervoso:

- Sirius! – gritou furioso.  
- Ferrou! – disse o moreno de cabelo cumprido, mas eu escutei.

_ E tinha ferrado mesmo. O Tiago é muito chato como capitão. Ele fica nervoso!_

- O objetivo do treino é não deixar a bola cair! - gritou nervoso para o Sirius.  
- Foi mal Tiago, mas foi um acidente.  
- Imagine um acidente desses no meio do jogo! Não pode acontecer!  
- Mas é só um treino. Você nunca me vê fazendo isso. - gritou o Sirius em resposta do outro lado no campo.  
- É por nunca ver que você está no time! - respondeu irritado.  
- Tiago se acalme! - pediu a Marlene. - A culpa foi minha!  
- Não tente me enrolar... Eu vi o que aconteceu! – ele disse quase soltando fogo pela boca.  
- Certo, não vai se repetir. - disse o Sirius dando a conversa por encerrada.  
- O que vocês estão olhando? Por que não estão treinando? Kely passe mais essa bola! – ele gritou ainda nervoso antes de ir até onde eu estava o esperando.  
- Não acha que exagerou? - perguntei assim que se aproximou.  
- Não! - respondeu nervoso.

_ E com um bico enorme!_

Estava parecendo uma criança contrariada!

O pior é que ele estava mesmo.

- Vamos ou não treinar? - perguntei com uma das mãos na cintura.  
- Vê se você consegue ganhar de mim! – disse o metido piscando um dos olhos e se afastando de mim para procurar o pomo.  
- Vai ser assim o treino? – gritei chateada.  
- Ganhe de mim e faço o que você quiser por uma semana! – ele gritou em resposta com um sorriso maroto.  
- Até virar um CDF e fazer meus deveres? - perguntei desconfiada.  
- Até! – ele respondeu na mesma hora.  
- Até fazer uma declaração gay para o Snape no salão principal? - perguntei com uma cara de: "agora você vai recusar". Mas era obvio que ele iria recusar... Não iria se arriscar à toa!  
- Até isso! - respondeu confiante. Confiante até de mais para o meu gosto. Ele deveria ter colocado algum feitiço no pomo

Como se o pomo estava com você?

Não sei, mas do Potter eu espero tudo!

- Se o jogo dependesse só da sua confiança já teríamos ganhado. - respondi rindo.  
- Lição número um: Confie em si mesmo! – ele me disse sorrindo gentilmente e já saindo em um mergulho por ter avistado o pomo perto do gramado.

Assim que eu comecei a mergulhar para pegar o pomo ele já o pegou. Fiquei com tanta raiva daquilo... Como ele podia ser tão bom naquilo e eu tão ruim?

_Você não era ruim... Só não era tão boa!_

- Perdeu uma chance! – ele me disse sorrindo e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Não valeu. Você trapaceou. - respondi emburrada.  
- Então vamos de novo! – ele me disse soltando o pomo. - Então... Quando teremos ronda juntos novamente? - perguntou para passar o tempo para dar tempo do pomo sumir de vista.  
- Vai demorar, Potter. - respondi ainda observando o pomo se afastar.  
- Olhe para mim e não para o pomo. No jogo você não vai saber onde ele está, então no treino também não pode saber. – me disse pegando levemente no meu rosto e me fazendo olhar para ele.  
- Mas terei você para me dar uma dica... - respondi sorrindo sedutoramente. Adoro provocar ele...

A sua graça está quando ele se deixa ser seduzido!

Claro que não... A graça é ver a cara de confuso dele.

Você reza para que ele perca o controle e te beije... Está na cara!

Na sua cara você quer dizer... Só você vê isso...

Eu e o resto do mundo, tirando os dois teimosos, Tiago e Lilian Potter.

E eu posso saber por que me colocou com o sobrenome dele?

Por que é o que você será em breve!

Sonhar faz bem para você Lene.

- Se eu fizesse isso seria trapaça, então estaríamos perdendo de qualquer jeito. – ele me respondeu docemente sem tirar a mão do meu rosto.  
- Mas você é do meu time... Qual a diferença da Marlene me dizer onde está o pomo ou você me dizer? – perguntei com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto.  
- A diferença é que eles estão no jogo e eu estou assistindo. – me respondeu com um sorriso lindo.

ADMITIU!

O que?

Que o sorriso dele é lindo!

Foi culpa da Mini isso ter saído da minha boca!

**_Não foi não... Eu estou quieta agora!_**

- Mas você é o capitão! – eu respondi revoltada.  
- Capitão ou não eu não estou no jogo e não poderei te ajudar! - respondeu passando as mãos pelo cabelo novamente. Preciso dizer que isso me irrita?

Você já disse isso mais de mil vezes.

- E como vou fazer? -perguntei chateada.  
- Vai fazer igual agora. Vai procurar o pomo. – ele me disse já se afastando para procurar o pomo.

Mais uns dez minutos e ele já estava com o pomo novamente entre os seus dedos.

- Foi trapaça dessa vez? - perguntou rindo quando se aproximou de mim.  
- Não, mas eu quero revanche! – eu disse já me irritando por não pegar o pomo.  
- Você é quem manda! – ele me respondeu soltando o pomo novamente.  
- Já arrumou quantos encontros para o passeio em Hogsmead? A Marlene me disse que vai sair com quatro rapazes.  
- Então ela ganhou do Sirius. Ele vai com três meninas e eu vou com uma da corvinal. E você vai com o Victor? – perguntou ele casualmente.  
- Fiquei de dar a resposta para ele ainda hoje. - respondi começando a ficar com a face rosada.  
- E você vai? - perguntou olhando para o goleiro.  
- Não sei. O que você acha? A Lene disse para eu não ir não! – respondi já rubra de vergonha.

Por que pelo amor de Merlin eu disse aquilo?

- Acho que deveria ir. Vai se divertir um pouco... Ele é safado, mas parece ser gente boa. – não acredito que ele me disse isso!

**_O que você esperava depois dos foras que deu nele?_**

Fiquei boba! Não acredito que ele me disse aquilo...

- Vou pensar. Tenho mais algum tempo antes de responder. - respondi sorrindo encabulada. Afinal, se ele mesmo disse que deveria ir com o Victor é porque não se importa mais.

_E isso faz diferença para você_

Claro que não!

E lá vai a Lily mentir de novo!

Antes de me sentar para comer com a Lene fui logo falar com o Victor, mesmo não sabendo se era o certo a fazer:

- Podemos conversar? – perguntei para ele quando me juntei ao grupo de amigos dele.  
- Claro Lil. – ele me respondeu com um sorriso enjoado.

Nos afastamos um pouco dos amigos dele e eu não perdi tempo.

- Aceito sair com você no sábado. – falei logo. Afinal, eu poderia me arrepender se demorasse muito para falar.  
- Sabia que não iria negar!

Ele é mais convencido que o Potter!

_ Percebemos..._

- Certo... Te encontro no sábado de tarde na entrada do castelo...  
- Tudo bem... Irei te esperar ansiosamente. – ele me respondeu fazendo um bico para me beijar.  
- Tchau! – eu disse me afastando dele logo e indo me juntar a Lene.

Assim que nos sentamos para comer a Lene já veio com umas conversas malucas:

- O Sirius está me irritando. Você viu quando ele derrubou a bola?

Eu só concordei com a cabeça.

- É por que ele ficou falando besteira e eu me irritei, aí joguei a bola na cabeça dele.  
- Legal... – respondi desanimada. Ainda não tinha tirado da cabeça o que o Potter tinha me dito... Ir com o Victor no passeio?  
- O que você tem? – me perguntou a Lene.  
- Nada. Por que? – perguntei.  
- Como foi o treino? O Tiago te evitou?  
- Não. Ele estava me ajudando, ficamos treinando um contra o outro.  
- E ganhou dele? – ela me perguntou sorrindo.  
- Infelizmente não... Tenho que admitir que ele é muito bom nisso. – eu respondi brincando com a comida.  
- Mas você não está assim por que perdeu para ele, está?  
- Estou normal Lene. – menti.  
- Pois não parece... Se não me contar vou eu mesma falar com ele.  
- Não precisa. Não aconteceu nada. – eu respondi na mesma hora.  
- Tiago! – chamou a Lene, mas acho que ele não escutou, estava absorvido nos pensamentos dele.  
- Ok, eu conto... – eu disse me dando por vencida.  
- Demorou! – exclamou a Lene rindo. – O que aconteceu?  
- Perguntei para o Tiago o que ele achava de eu ir para o passeio no sábado.  
- E ele te convidou para ir com ele? Se for isso... Você já deveria ter se acostumado... – começou a Lene.  
- Pelo contrário Lene. Ele me disse que era para eu ir com o Victor que ele deveria ser uma boa companhia. – eu respondi chateada.

E depois diz que não gosta dele.

Mas não gosto... Não sei o que me deu...

Ficou chateada com ele!

Não fiquei... Só fiquei surpresa

_Você está mentindo muito mal ultimamente, Lil._

- Está brincando? – me perguntou a Lene surpresa e sem acreditar.  
- Estou falando sério Lene. Ele disse isso mesmo. Com todas as letras.  
- O que deu no Tiago para falar isso? Deveria ser alguém com uma poção polissuco... O Tiago que eu conheço nunca diria isso...  
- Também estranhei, mas era ele mesmo. Desistiu de me ter como troféu! – respondi magoada e irritada.  
- Ele nunca te quis como um troféu. Já te falei isso... – ela disse irritada. – O que não entendo é por que ele te disse isso.  
- Por que ele é um idiota! – respondi irritada.  
- Calma Lily. O Tiago deve estar bem arrependido do que disse. – a Lene disse observando o Ti... Potter conversando com os marotos.  
- Será? – perguntei para mim mesma, mas acho que saiu em voz alta.  
- Não se preocupe com isso, Lil. Logo saberemos o que houve. Agora tente comer um pouco. – ela me pediu.  
- Não estou com fome Lene. – respondi empurrando o prato para longe de mim.

A Lene ficou me olhando por um tempo, mas logo desistiu de comer também e nos levantamos para ir para o salão comunal.

Vimos o Potter vir na nossa direção para ele parou parecendo perdido no meio dos estudantes.

- Perdido Tiago? - perguntou a Marlene quando ele parou no meio do corredor para localizar as duas em meio a muvuca de estudantes.  
- Estava procurando as mulheres mais bonitas desse castelo. – ele respondeu sorrindo e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- E as encontrou? – perguntei fingindo procurar as tais mulheres.  
- Claro que ele encontrou. Ele está falando conosco. - respondeu a Marlene rindo.  
- Exatamente. – ele respondeu não levando em conta o que a Lene disse.  
- E a que devemos a honra? - perguntou a Marlene rindo.  
- É que... Sabe Lily...  
- Evans! – eu disse tentando parecer calma.

Você estava chateada com ele...

Chateada não seria a palavra certa...

- Lily... – ele insistiu. - É que você tinha me feito uma pergunta lá no campo e pensando melhor eu mudei de idéia sobre meu conselho. - respondeu meio enrolado com as palavras.  
- Dá para ser mais especifico, Potter? Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando. – respondi pensativa. A Lene disse que ele iria se arrepender, mas eu não iria deixar quieto.  
- Você disse que não sabia se iria com o Victor no passeio, e eu te disse que seria uma boa você ir... - começou, mas a doida da Marlene me interrompeu.  
- Você o que? – gritou fingindo estar surpresa.  
- Ele me disse que seria legal ir com o Victor. Que ele parecia ser um cara legal. – respondi fingindo que não tinha falado nada.  
- Você estava drogado? Tinha tomado alguma poção que te fez mal? - perguntou a Marlene o sacudindo.  
- Não, eu só não tinha pensado direito... - respondeu chateado.

O Tiago foi muito burro em dizer aquilo... Você quase que pediu para ele te chamar para sair...

Não pedi não!

Mas quase pediu...

Não viaja Lene.

- E mudou de opinião? - perguntei já pensando se cedia ou não... Deixar meu orgulho de lado ou sair com o apressadinho do Victor?  
- Não é isso... É que você encontra alguém melhor que ele. – ele me respondeu passando as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso.  
- Como quem? – perguntei não lembrando de ninguém que tivesse me chamado para sair.  
- Oras... Como eu é claro. - respondeu tentando não parecer convencido, mas é claro que ele foi convencido.

Vocês dois são convencidos e nunca vão deixar de ser...

_ Não sou convencido. Sou realista!_

Convencido!

_ Realista..._

Não vou discutir essa questão.

- Não acredito que você seja melhor. - respondi.

**_Ele já tinha ferido os nossos sentimentos quando disse para irmos com o tonto do Victor._**

Exatamente... Quer dizer... Não feriu sentimento nenhum, mas o que foi dito não pode ser mudado.

Não pode ser mudado, mas pode ser esquecido...

- Sou mais inteligente que ele! – ele me disse.  
- Não é. Ele tem melhores notas... – respondi. Já que é guerra...  
- Mas ele se mata de estudar para tirá-las e eu não! - respondeu. Ele estava certo, mas eu não poderia me dar por vencida.  
- Verdade. Um ponto para o Tiago! - disse a Marlene rindo.  
- Ele é mais simpático! – eu disse na mesma hora.  
- Mentira. Eu sou mais popular que ele, então minha simpatia é maior. – me disse o Potter.  
- E mais um ponto para o Potter. E Potter está na frente com dois pontos a zero. - narrou Marlene como em um jogo de quadribol.  
- Ele é mais atencioso que você! – eu disse ignorando totalmente a Lene.  
- Ele sabe que quando você está triste você se tranca no quarto para que ninguém te veja chorar? Que você gosta tanto da lua que é capaz de passar a noite inteira acordada só admirando ela? Que quando está ansiosa você fala sem parar? Que quando está nervosa você se enfia em um livro para tentar se distrair com os estudos? E quando está preocupada fica fazendo cachos nos cabelos mesmo sabendo que eles vão se desmanchar assim que você soltar a mecha? Que sua comida preferida é um grande prato de batata frita? Que você prefere passar frio do que calor? Que... – ele falava sem parar me olhando profundamente nos olhos. Deu até um arrepio quando ele disse tudo aquilo.

Não conseguia acreditar em tudo que ele disse... De onde será que ele tirou tudo aquilo? Era impossível ele saber tanto sobre mim... Tem coisas que ele disse que nem eu mesma tinha me tocado... Realmente é verdade... Para que eu fico fazendo cachos nos cabelos se eles não vão durar? Como o Tiago sabe tanto sobre mim?

Por que ele te ama?

Será mesmo?

Tenho certeza...

Impossível!

Não pode ser verdade...

**_Mas é!_**

Acho que fiquei com a maior cara de boba enquanto pensava essas coisas, então a Lene resolveu falar:

- Ele com certeza é mais atencioso. - respondeu minha amiga morena.  
- Certo... Você é mais atencioso, mas ele é muito mais bonito. – eu disse para acabar com aquilo tudo.  
- O que não gosta no meu corpo perfeito? Os óculos? O cabelo bagunçado? – ele perguntou rindo divertido.  
- Ela acha que seus óculos te dão um ar sério e fica perfeito com o jeito brincalhão que seu cabelo traz. – Marlene traíra! Como ela foi falar isso para ele? Eu nem poderia desmentir... Ia ficar muito na cara que era mentira!  
- Marlene! – reclamei... Era o máximo que eu poderia fazer...  
- O que foi? Só repeti o que você me disse um dia desses! - respondeu a morena dando de ombros.

Não acredito que ela repetiu isso... Vou matar ela quando tiver oportunidade!

- Então vai ou não sair comigo? - perguntou poupando o meu trabalho de tentar matar a Lene no corredor.  
- Não! – respondi. Claro que eu não iria sair com ele... Ele mesmo disse que eu saísse com o Victor E pela primeira vez na vida vou seguir o conselho dele.

**_ Orgulhosa!_**

Somos.

- Por que não? - perguntou cabisbaixo.  
- Por vários motivos. Vai querer que eu cite todos eles como faço sempre ou você já sabe?  
- Já sei! - respondeu irritado.

Ele saiu irritado para o salão dos monitores e a Lene foi junto e eu preferi esperar que ele se acalmasse para voltar para o salão dos monitores.

Minutos depois a Lene saiu do salão furiosa:

- O que houve? – perguntei.  
- Mate o Potter para mim... Ele merece! – ela gritou irritada antes de sair pelo retrato.

Resolvi ver o que houve:

- O que você disse para a Marlene? Ela está nervosa... –eu disse quando entrei no salão dos monitores.  
- Só disse a verdade. – ele respondeu não querendo entrar em detalhes.  
- Que verdade? - perguntei me sentando no sofá de frente para ele.  
- Que ela e o Sirius se amam e nenhum dos dois admite. – respondeu dando de ombros deitando no sofá...  
- Que tal uma aposta? – perguntei tendo uma ótima idéia.  
- Que tipo de aposta? - perguntou desconfiado.  
- Aposto que faço a Marlene admitir que ama o Sirius antes de você convencer o Sirius a dizer. – eu disse sorrindo empolgada.  
- E o que eu ganharia com essa aposta? - perguntou curioso.  
- Além de ver os dois finalmente felizes? - perguntei rindo.  
- Além disso,... - ele respondeu sorrindo também.  
- Não sei... O que você quer? – perguntei não me lembrando de nada para apostar.

Acho que fiz uma pergunta meio comprometedora... Ele fez a maior cara de safado antes de responder:

- O que eu quero não ganharia em uma aposta. – ele respondeu. Acho que isso foi uma indireta, mas não sei por que...

Deve ser por que foi uma grande indireta dizendo que te ama! O amor é lindo!

Credo... Falou igual a Mini agora!

- Vamos Potter... Vai ser divertido... – eu lhe incentivei.  
- Te ajudo e fazemos uma aposta valendo algo material... Uma bala, por exemplo. Não quero apostar coisas muito comprometedoras. Já estou em uma aposta muito delicada com o Sirius.  
- Delicada? - perguntei desconfiada. De que aposta ele estava falando?  
- Vamos dizer que se eu perder o expresso Hogwarts vai ver um lindo moreno gostoso desfilando sem roupas.  
- Está de brincadeira, não é? - perguntei rindo. Não acredito que ele vai mesmo andar sem roupa no trem.

Seria muito proveitoso!

**_Eu não iria perder essa cena!_**

Vocês duas são umas pervertidas!

**_Só disse o que você não teve coragem de dizer... _**

- Estou falando sério, mas o lado bom é que se eu ganhar quem paga o mico é o Sirius.  
- E se empatar? - perguntei pensativa.  
- Quase impossível, mas se acontecer, faremos alguém pagar a aposta... – ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto.  
- E posso saber que aposta é essa que te faria andar sem roupa no trem? - perguntei pensativa. Espero que ele perca.

Meu Merlin, não acredito que pensei isso... Devo estar ficando louca... Vozes na minha cabeça, pensar no Potter pelado na minha frente... Acho que vou me internar no St. Mungus...

Acho que fiquei vermelha como um pimentão...

- Infelizmente não, mas se esses dois cabeças duras admitirem que se amam logo eu tenho mais chances de ganhar...  
- Apostaram a Lene? – perguntei sem acreditar.  
- Não exatamente. Sirius não a considera uma aposta, é só uma maneira dele me pedir ajuda com ela. – me respondeu pensando bem nas palavras usadas.  
- Vocês têm um jeito estranho de pedir ajuda... – respondi rindo. Homens são muito confusos. Não tem como entendê-los.

_Nem vou falar nada das mulheres..._

- Os homens não são como as mulheres que pedem ajuda, homens têm mais orgulho! – ele tentou explicar.  
- Homens são burros isso sim, mas vai ou não me ajudar com a Marlene?  
- Uma barra de chocolate como ganho de você! – ele me disse sorrindo.  
- Fechado Potter, mas tem que provar que ele admitiu.  
- Ele precisa dizer na sua frente ou para ela? – perguntou pensativo.  
- Não, se me mostrar uma lembrança dele admitindo já está bom. – respondi já pensando em um jeito de fazer a Lene admitir.  
- Perfeito. Vá comprando o chocolate quando for com aquele idiota em Hogsmead, pois eu vou vencer. – ele me disse com um leve sorriso.  
- Nunca perdi uma aposta! - respondi sorrindo triunfal.  
- Pois está na hora que aprender a perder. – Como ele é convencido.

Essa semana se passou rapidamente e logo chegou à manhã do jogo de Quadribol.

O tempo estava ótimo para jogar, um sol gostoso que não iria me atrapalhar, não tinha muito vento, nem nada que dificultasse a visão.

Acordei animada, me encontrei com o pessoal no salão comunal e descemos juntos para o salão principal, nos sentamos ao lado de time e comemos por lá. A grifinória estava na maior agitação. Coros gritando "Grifinória é a maior" estavam presentes toda hora durante a refeição.

- Vocês não estão atrasados? - perguntou a professora Mcgonagall para o Potter que estava ao meu lado no café.  
- Já? – perguntou espantado.  
- Vocês têm meia hora para entrar em campo. – ela respondeu levemente irritada.  
- Time! – ele chamou. - Todos para o vestiário. - e se levantou seguido do time da grifinória.  
- Boa sorte! - desejou a professora Minerva.

Sorrimos para ela e saímos rumo ao vestiário.

Depois de todos estarem vestidos, o Potter resolveu falar:

-... E façam um bom jogo. Estarei na arquibancada, mas vou dar algumas dicas! - ele disse feliz e chateado ao mesmo tempo.  
- Você vai entrar em campo conosco? - perguntou a Marlene.  
- Vou. Tenho que apertar a mão do outro capitão, essas coisas chatas... - respondeu pegando a vassoura.  
- Não te deixaram ficar no campo? - perguntou a Kely.  
- Infelizmente não, por mais que eu tenha perturbado a McGonagall essa semana, ela não deixou.  
- Vamos então? - perguntou o Sirius empolgado.  
- Podem me dar um minuto gente? – o Potter perguntou quando todos se levantaram.  
- Claro! – respondemos juntos.  
- Lily, podemos dar umas palavrinhas antes de você ir lá? - perguntou receoso.

Levantei-me e fui até os armários com ele.

- Tem um calmante aí? – perguntei rindo nervosa. Nunca fiquei tão nervosa antes de entrar em campo.  
- Relaxa! Se você não relaxar não vai conseguir achar o pomo! – ele me disse sorrindo gentilmente.  
- Eu sei Tiago, mas estou nervosa... Nunca fui apanhadora!

Eu o chamei de Tiago?

**_Chamou..._**

Ainda bem que ele não percebeu!

- Você vai se sair melhor que eu. - ele disse sorrindo.  
- Vindo de você isso é um grande elogio! – brinquei, afinal ele é tão convencido que não diria isso se não fosse verdade.  
- Não tenha duvidas! - respondeu sorrindo.  
- E alguma recomendação capitão? - perguntei sorrindo um pouco nervosa.  
- Cuidado com aquele cara. Não é só porque ele te acha linda que vai pegar leve com você! – ele disse que o apanhador me acha linda?

Disse...

Nossa!

- Mas...  
- Lily... Não quero te assustar pelo contrário quero que nada te aconteça, mas as coisas não são como nos treinos. O Sirius e a Marlene não jogavam balaços em você para te matar ou te derrubar da vassoura, eles simplesmente estavam te atrapalhando. O pessoal da Corvinal não vai pegar leve com você só porque você é uma novata.  
- Promete que não vai me deixar cair da vassoura? – perguntei o abraçando com medo. Não queria mais sair do vestiário.

**_Ele tem um cheirinho tão bom e confortante..._**

- Prometo que não vou deixar você se machucar muito. O que estiver ao meu alcance eu vou fazer. Se precisar de algo me faz um sinal que eu peço tempo e eles param o jogo por cinco minutos.  
- Acha mesmo que estou pronta? Não sei, melhor eu não jogar... – não quero mais jogar... Vou perder e ainda cair da vassoura!  
- Pare de pensar besteiras... É claro que você está pronta. Nunca mais diga isso... Lembra-se da primeira regra para ganhar um jogo? – me perguntou ainda me abraçando forte.  
- Não cair da vassoura? - perguntei rindo escondida no peito dele.  
- Também... – ele respondeu rindo comigo. - Mas me referia a ter confiança. Sirius e Marlene vão te ajudar e eu estarei torcendo por você! – ele respondeu me dando um beijo na testa.  
- Desculpe atrapalhar o casal, mas temos cinco minutos para entrar ou perderemos por não comparecer. - disse o Sirius rindo da nossa cara.

Nos separamos na mesma hora, montamos nossas vassouras e saímos para o campo.

-... E lá vem o time da grifinória. O capitão Potter não parece tão feliz assim. - narrou Jordan.  
- Jordan, o jogo! - advertiu Mcgonagall.  
- Capitães apertem as mãos. E eu quero um jogo limpo! - disse a juíza.  
- E Potter vai para arquibancada, é a primeira vez que ele não joga desde ter entrado para o time. E os Corvinais estão confiantes, parece que Potter colocou uma novata para o substituir.  
- Jordan! - brigou Mcgonagall.  
- E começa o jogo... Grifinória com a posse da goles, Mrght passa para Jakson, Jakson devolve a bola e é ponto para a grifinória.  
"Corvinal com a goles... Ferraz passa para Klamo que é atingido por um balaço de Black e perde a goles. Mrgth recupera a posse da goles..."

Me distrai com o jogo por algum tempo e me esqueci do pomo, foi quando me lembrei que era a apanhadora e finalmente fui atrás do pomo e logo o vi. Lá em cima perto das nuvens altas...

Mas aquele palhaço do Haj me lançou com balaço que me desequilibrou e quase cai.

- Parece que a Evans avistou alguma coisa... - narrou Jordan. - Sim, senhoras e senhores Evans está subindo, e Pravrat segue a moça. - uma pausa onde ninguém nem ousou respirar. - Parece que Haj está disposto a derrubar a ruiva da vassoura! E o capitão Potter entra em pânico na arquibancada quando Evans se desequilibra e quase cai da vassoura. E parece que perderam o pomo de vista.  
"Grifinória com a goles... Manobra espetacular dos artilheiros e mais dez pontos para a Grifinória. Setenta a vinte para a grifinória."  
" Corvinal com a goles... O que o Potter está fazendo? Parece que a namorada dele precisa de uma água!"

Eu estava exausta... Não acredito que quase cai da vassoura... Entrei em pânico quando me recuperei.

- Narre o jogo Jordan! - pediu Mcgonagall mais uma vez.  
- E é tempo para a Grifinória! - gritou Jordan - E vamos para as fofocas do dia... - depois não ouvi mais o que ele disse, pois fui o mais rápido possível para o chão.  
- Boa jogada! – ouvi o Potter dizendo para os artilheiros. - Joguem pela direita eles estão com uma defesa fraca daquele lado.  
- Pode deixar! - assentiram.  
- Frank! Ótimo trabalho! Parabéns, suas defesas foram espetaculares... - ele disse para o goleiro.  
- Obrigado! – agradeceu o Frank.  
- Sirius e Marlene, estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho, mas ainda não está perfeito. A Lily não tem muita experiência com os balaços...  
- Já entendemos! - respondeu o Sirius se afastando para ir combinar estratégias com a Marlene.  
- Água? - ele me ofereceu.  
- Estou tão mal assim? – perguntei depois que bebi um pouco.  
- Está indo muito bem, mas fique mais esperta quando estiver atrás do pomo. – ele me aconselhou.  
- Olha o casal de namorados estão trocando estratégias... - começou Jordan se referindo a mim e a ele.

Sorrimos envergonhados, mas não dissemos nada.

- Está mais calma? – me perguntou depois de alguns instantes.  
- Eu juro que se acontecer alguma coisa comigo eu mato você! – eu disse tentando ficar séria, mas não tive muito sucesso.  
- Não vai conseguir. – ele respondeu sorrindo.  
- Não conseguiria fugir de mim por tanto tempo. – eu respondi.  
- Não vou me esconder. É que se acontecesse algo com você eu mesmo me mataria.  
- Exagerado... - comentei rindo.  
- E o tempo da grifinória acabou. - disse Jordan nos atrapalhando novamente.  
- Boa sorte! – ele me disse piscando o olho direito.

Montei na vassoura, respirei fundo e fui para o campo novamente.

O Jogo não estava fácil para mim, só para o resto do time que estava muito bem treinado. Uma vez quase que a corvinal pega o pomo, mas eu o enganei.

_ Você foi bem esperta!_

Eu sou esperta!

A pior hora do jogo foi essa:

- E a única salvação da corvinal é o pomo de ouro. O placar marca 200 a 60 para Grifinória. - narrou Jordan.  
- Lily! – escutei o Potter me gritando.

Olhei para os lados procurando ele, mas como não achei voltei a procurar o pomo. Deveria ser impressão minha ter ouvido a voz dele.

Finalmente vi o pomo perto do gramado! E logo mergulhei.

- E parece que Evans viu alguma coisa perto do gramado e dá um mergulho. Será que dessa vez a ruiva agarra o pomo?

A maior perseguição começou. Logo o apanhador de Corvinal já estava me alcançando e eu seguia o pomo com a vassoura quase rente ao chão, passei por trás das arquibancadas, subi um pouco, desci novamente, mas não conseguia a velocidade necessária.

De repente os balaços começaram a surgir para cima de nós e eu estava desviando dos balaços e tentando ganhar velocidade, o que nunca aconteceria se eu continuasse a me mexer tanto.

- E o pomo está dando o maior olé nos apanhadores. Black está disposto a derrubar Nond da vassoura. - narrou Jordan.

E foi quando aconteceu:

- Evans está a centímetros do pomo parece que grifinória vai ganhar de lavada! E o pomo está subindo novamente, com os apanhadores o seguindo, e Mrgth marca mais dez pontos para a Grifinoria.

Foi quando finalmente consegui agarrar o pomo de ouro. Aquela pequena bolinha estava entre os meus dedos batendo as asinhas.

- E Evans pega o pomo, senhoras e senhores! Parece que Potter não se enganou ao colocar a ruiva atrás daquele pomo. Vitória esmagadora da grifinória 360 a 90. – narrou o Jordan.

Estava observando o pomo quando vi um balaço vindo na minha direção, mas quando estava desviando o balaço bateu no cabo da minha vassoura e perdi o controle, e como estava no alto ainda comemorando a vitória...  
- Mas o que o...? Parece que tem um balaço na direção da nova apanhadora que parece não ter percebido. Ela viu o balaço, mas mesmo tentando desviar ela foi atingida no cabo da vassoura e perdeu o controle. Alguém faça alguma coisa! - narrava Jordan, e ninguém mais respirava.

Quando me desequilibrei cai da vassoura e logo já estava em queda livre. Alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa... Eu estava em pânico para poder agir.

- É o Potter naquela vassoura? - perguntou o Jordan. - Parece que Potter foi salvar sua companheira de equipe...

Depois que escutei isso não vi nem ouvi mais nada por algum tempo. Devo ter desmaiado.

Fiquei longos minutos esperando e logo o time junto com a Mcgonagall já estavam lá comigo.

Acordei com a enfermeira me dando água e escutei um pouco da conversa do pessoal que estava por perto:

- É a vida Lenezinha! - disse o Sirius rindo.  
- Você a salvou, Potter. - disse a professora Minerva para o Potter.  
- Prometi a ela que ficaria tudo bem... – ele disse chateado. - Mas não cumpri com a minha promessa.  
- Claro que cumpriu! – eu disse no mesmo instante.

Fiquei olhando para ele ainda deitada na cama.

- Parabéns, Lily! - disse o time no mesmo instante enquanto nos olhávamos. - Uma ótima apanhadora... Ganhamos!  
- Eu sou demais. A melhor apanhadora da grifinória. - respondi com um sorriso fraco.  
- Acho que ser convencido é algo dos apanhadores... - comentou a Marlene rindo.  
- O que ela teve? - perguntou a professora para a enfermeira.  
- Só estava em choque. Dei um calmante e logo ela poderá voltar para o salão comunal.  
- Certo... A festa não é aqui. Todos podem voltar para o salão comunal. - disse a professora.

O time inteiro, com exceção dos marotos, Marlene e o Tiago seguiram o que a professora disse.

- E vocês? - perguntou a professora.  
- Vamos ficar até a Lily poder sair. - respondeu o Sirius.  
- Muita gente. Fiquem dois de vocês, no máximo! - disse a enfermeira irritada. - E não façam bagunça.  
- Pode ir gente. Logo eu vou também! - eu disse toda gentil. Não queria que eles perdessem a festa por minha culpa.

**_Você queria era ficar sozinha com o Tiago... Sabia que ele não te deixaria lá sozinha._**

Claro que não!

- Eu vou ficar! Só saio daqui quando você for comigo! – ele disse na mesma hora.  
- Nada mais justo. - disse o Pedro em defesa dele.  
- Eu também fico! - disseram a Marlene e o Sirius juntos.  
- E lá vão eles brigar... - cochichou o Remo para mim e para ele.  
- Gente! – eu disse na hora que os dois abriram a boca para discutir. – Por que vocês não vão se agarrar por aí para comemorar a vitória? Eu estou ótima. – respondi sorrindo enquanto Remo, Pedro e o Potter se seguravam para não rir da cara dos dois.  
- Não vou me agarrar com ele/ela. - disseram juntos cruzando os braços nervosos.  
- Mas como são teimosos... Se beijem logo! – eu disse novamente. Como eles são chatos... Se amam...

Não nos amamos..

_ Isso mesmo!_

Imagina se amassem.

- Beije o Tiago/ Pontas então! - responderam a Marlene e o Sirius juntos.

Não gostei do comentário, mas tinha que falar alguma coisa, não é?

- Não posso beijá-lo com vocês aqui. - respondi surpreendendo todos, inclusive a mim... Isso foi obra da Mini! Como essa louca conseguiu fazer isso sair da minha boca?

**_Tem horas que você fica vulnerável a mim..._**

Só posso estar louca...

Todos saíram da enfermaria no instante seguinte, até mesmo a professora.

- Pelo menos eles pararam de brigar. – eu disse quando fecharam a porta.  
- Estava falando sério? – perguntou o Tiago muito fofo e com um sorriso gigante.

**_Ele nos ama!_**

Não vou nem falar nada Mini!

- Estava, mas não vou te beijar do jeito que vocês mentes poluídas estão pensando. – eu disse rindo da cara dele enquanto ele desmanchava o sorriso. - Vem aqui Tiago. Eu queria te agradecer...

Ele se aproximou e fui lhe dar o beijo.

**_Pensei que você ia beijá-lo como se deve..._**

E como se deve Mini?

**_Na boca, não é obvio? _**

Para ver a reação dele eu me aproximei da boca dele para beijá-lo e desviei dando um beijo demorado no rosto.

**_Mentira... Você quase não resiste! _**

Que calunia!

**_Eu sei a verdade Lil... Eu sou você! _**

Você é muito chata e mentirosa!

**_Não vou discutir... Você é muito teimosa. _**

Olha quem fala...

Vou ter que concordar com a Mini!

Dê que lado você está?

Do lado da sua felicidade...

Aff!

- Obrigada! Não sei o que faria sem você por lá! – eu disse gentilmente sorrindo enquanto ele sentava na ponta da cama minha cama.  
- Não foi nada de mais! - respondeu sorrindo também.

A sensação dos meus lábios no rosto dele não me deixou por algum tempo!

* * *

**E aí esta mais um cap...**

**o que acharam????????**

ChastityKeat: hahaha realmente receber comentários é a melhor coisa... é bom saber se tem alguém realmente lendo e gostando :) obrigada

Bruh* Prongs: coitado do seu pc!! o que ele tinha? rsrsr pelo menos vc esta de volta :)

înês: obrigada pelo comentário, espero que continue acompanhando a fic :)

**comentem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**bjinhos**


	22. Eu estou Louca

Ficamos nos olhando em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto aquela estranha sensação ainda me posuia, mas logo a enfermeira me deu auta!

**_Não vejo a hora de beija-lo!_**

Isso nunca vai acontecer...

**_Quem te disse? _**

Eu!

**_Eu faço acontecer... _**

Vamos ver!

Caminhamos calmamente rumo ao salão comunal, eu estava doida para participar da festa e ele maluco por um banho.

Fomos recebidos com grande empolgação no salão comunal.  
"Potter! Evans!" - gritavam brindando com a cerveja amanteigada e a música alta rolando solta.

- Casal perfeito de apanhadores! - disse Frank Longbottom abraçando nós dois e dando os parabéns.  
- Obrigado! - respondemos, fiquei envergonhada, mas dei um leve sorriso, enquanto ele sorriu abertamente...

Estávamos sendo considerados um casal! Dá para acreditar nisso?

**_Foi tão bom!_**

Foi fofo a entrada de vocês!

**_A Lene entende das coisas_**

Vocês duas se uniram para me perturbar ou é impressão minha?

**_Nos unimos para fazer vcê ver o quanto amo o Tiago! _**

Ningué merece vocês.

Você merece!

Depois de conseguir passar pela multidão finalmente consegui ir tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

Me produzi toda, queria estar linda.

**_Linda para ele!_**

Alguém pelo amor de Merlin tire essa louca da Mini da história?

**_Impossível... Sem mim a história não existiria!_**

Convencida!

Quando sai do salão dos monitores todos vieram para cima de mim e minutos depois já estavam todos indo me cumprimentar novamente.

Vi o Sirius se agarrando com uma menina loira no canto do salão. O Remo estava conversando com uma moça de cabelo rosa, acho que o nome dela é Nynfadora, se não me engano é o primeiro ano, já havia a visto algumas vezes...

A Marlene estava se agarrando ao lado de Sirius com um rapaz loiro. Um tal do Marcos... Sinceramente acho que os dois só estavam se provocando...

E para que eu iria provoca-lo?

Por que o ama?

Merlin me livre dessa cruz!

Impossível, vocêjá caiu nessa rede!

Você deve ter bebido muito!

Quando vi que todos já tinham um par resolvi sentar com o meu salvador...

**_Que desculpa esparrapada Lil..._**

- Como anda a festa? – perguntei para ela assim que me sentei.  
- Não sei. Não faz nem dez minutos que cheguei. –respondeu passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Pelo visto nos abandonaram... – eu comentei rindo e mostrando os marotos e a Marlene com a cabeça.  
- Pelo menos temos um ao outro. – ele respondeu sorrindo novamente.

**_Como ele estava lindo naquele dia... Alias, ele esta sempre lindo!_**

Melosa!

Ahan! Você não disse que era mentira... Você acaba de admitir que o Tiago estava lindo..

Eu não acho... Só resolvi não contrariar...

Mas como mente mal!

Achei melhor não responder ao comentário e fiquei vendo os outros dançarem...

Seria errado eu o chamar para dançar? Eu queria dançar!

Resolvi arriscar:

- Não vai me chamar para dançar? – perguntei de repente na maior cara de pau.  
- Eu... – ele pereceu bem surpreso com a minha atitude para falar a verade até eu me surpreendi. Será que foi a bebida?

Impossível... Uma garrafa não deixa ninguém bêbada!

Eu não te vi bebendo..

Você estava ocupada beijando o Marcos.

- Se não quer dançar tudo bem. Vou arrumar alguém para dançar comigo. – eu disse depois de perceber a burrada que fiz em chama-lo para dançar. Tomei mai um gole de cerveija e me levantei.

**_Você ficou com raiva por que ele não te respondeu..._**

Fiquei mesmo!

- Espere... Claro que eu quero dançar com você! – ele respondeu rapidamente já agarrando minha mão e me puxando para dançar no meio do pessoal.

Ficams dançando aquelas músicas agitadas que os trouxas tocam em festas que eles chamam de "baladas".

Tecnico Lil...

Que seja... As batidas são legais...

O estranho é que de repente mudaram a música, e logo uma música lenta entrou em meus ouvidos. Vi algumas pessoas irem se sentar e ficarem só casais na pista. Até o Sirius e a Lee foram dançar, cada um com seu par, mas aposto que estavam doidos para dançar juntos...

Eu não queria!

Mentirosa!

Eu não sabia o que fazer a principio, a Mini ficava me perturbando:

**_Você deveria puxar ele para dançar._**

Não vou fazer isso!

**_Você quer! _**

Não quero!

**_Quer sim... Sei que quer... Pare de frescura e dance com ele... _**

Não vou fazer isso!

**_Pare de drama Lily... _**

Ele não quer dançar...

**_Claro que quer... e você também! _**

Não quero!

**_Que mal tem dançar com ele? _**

Todo o mal!

**_Esta com medo de não resistir! _**

Resistir ao que?

**_A ele. Você o ama e fcia escondendo de você mesma o obvio! _**

Pare com isso!

**_Não paro... Você tem que ver a verdade de uma vez por todas. _**

Você quer me deixar doida!

**_Só quero que veja a verdade! _**

Cala a boca!

Quando me virei para me sentar ele enlaçou seus braços na minha cintura e me puxou para perto.

- Vamos dance comigo! – ele sussurou ao meu ouvido.

**_ E você sentiu um arrepio..._**

Foi o frio...

Não estava frio no salão Lily.

- Melhor não... – eu disse o empurrando levemente para ir me sentar.

Medo de não resisitir... Como diz a Mini!

- Não vou fazer nada. Eu prometo! – ele me disse docemente.  
- É que eu... – comecei a inventar uma desculpa.  
- Por favor... Como agradecimento de hoje no campo... – ele insistiu. Que droga! Ele sabe argumentar, eu não podia negar diante disso.

**_Você já não queria negar antes... Pioror depois disso... Como ele é fofo!_**

- Você venceu! – eu disse me dando por vencida e passando meu braço pelo pescoço dele.  
- Não sou um monstro como você pensava, não é? – ele me perguntou depois de algum tempo que nos olhávamos e dançavamos.  
- Não! - respondi apoiando a cabeça no peito dele.

**_Foi tão bom..._**

Ele não é de se jogar fora...

**_Não é de se jogar fora? Ele é meu Deus Grego!_**

- Lily eu sei que já cansou de ouvir isso, mas eu te... – ele começou, ainda bem que alguém interferiu por que eu estava entregue de mais... Acho que foi a bebida!

**_Ou a realidade que finalmente chegou até você! Maldita Lice que nos atrapalhou._**

- Não acredito! - disse a Alice do nosso lado.

Olhamos para ela sem entender, mas ele ainda não soltou a minha cintura enquanto eu me afastei um pouco dele e tirei os braços do seu pescoço.

- Vocês estão ficando? - ela perguntou sorrindo feliz da vida. - Finalmente. Eu sempre soube que vocês se amavam e... – não agüentei aquele situação! Todos estavam contra mim? Pensei que era só a Lene, e a Mini é claro... Mas até a Lice? Precisava beber alguma coisa e me afastar dele.

Eu acho que bebi de mais! Só via as garrafas na minha frente e logo as coisas ficaram confusas.

Me lembro com certa dificuldade do Tiago me falando alguma coisa:

- Você está bem Lily? – me perguntou se sentando ao meu lado. - Não precisa ficar assim só por que ela disse aquilo. Eu já desmenti, sei que você não gostou, mas vamos voltar a dançar...  
- Não quero mais dançar. – respondi chateada.

Depois não me lembro de mais nada, a não ser que acordei no meu quarto com uma grande dor de cabeça.

Tomei um banho e me troquei, foi quando ouvi a voz do Potter alta fazendo a minha cabeça doer ainda mais. O que eu tinha feito para ganhar essa dor de cabeça? Não me lembro de muita coisa...

- Você é adotado Sirius! – escutei o Potter gritando.

Pelo visto a briga era com o Sirius. Resolvi mandar o Potter parar de gritar... Minha cabeça iria expoldir com tudo aquilo.

Quando sai do quarto vi o Remo se acabando de rir, um Sirius sentado no chão e o Potter furioso do lado.

- Não vou parar de gritar enquanto você não retirar o que disse. – gritou o chato de novo.  
- Dá para parar de gritar Potter? – perguntei abrindo a porta já nervosa.  
- Olha quem acordou... - disse o Sirius olhando para mim.  
- Como se sente? – perguntou o Potter quando me sentei ao lado do Remo. Como ele sabe que eu não estava bem?

**_O que o amor não faz... Ele nos conhece tão bem..._**

- Com muita dor de cabeça. Eu bati a cabeça quando cai da vassoura e não lembro? – perguntei confusa.  
- Não Lily... Você está com o mesmo problema que o Sirius... – comentou o Potter rindo baixo da minha cara de confusa.  
- Que seria...? – perguntei não entendendo nada.  
- Ressaca! - respondeu o Remo rindo da minha cara de pânico.

Não é obvio que eu entrei em pânico? Como uma pessoa como eu vai ficar de ressaca?

Todos ficam de ressaca Lily... Isso acontece quando elas bebem de mais.

Não acredito! Fiquei bêbada!

Meu Merlin! E se eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

**_Espero que você tenha no mínimo agarrado o Tiago e lhe dado um beijo de novela!_**

Quero morrer!

Não reclama que as coisas não foram tão ruins.

Depois disso não vou nem ao menos sair do quarto!

- Pelo visto você não lembra de nada... – disse o Potter me observando.  
- Tinha o que lembrar? - perguntei já em pânico.  
- Então você não lembra de ter dançado pelada na festa? - perguntou o Sirius inocentemente.  
- Dançar? Pelada? Ai meu Merlin! - gritei nervosa, mas logo coloquei a mão na cabeça. - Não posso nem gritar! – reclamei nervosa.

Não acredito que eu dancei pelada na festa?

Como minha consciência deixou que uma coisa dessas acontecesse? E cadê a Lene em uma hora como essas?

Eu estava ocupada explorando a boca do gatinho...

Você esta beijando enquanto eu dançava pelada! Grande amiga!

- Seria um favor... - disse o Sirius também com a mão na cabeça.  
- Se você está de ressaca como sabe que eu fiz tudo isso? – perguntei nervosa tentando me controlar para não gritar com ele.  
- Ele não sabe de nada Lily. Alias, ninguém sabe... Você ficou com o Tiago a noite inteira. - respondeu o Remo.  
- Com o Potter? – perguntei me virando para ele. Acho que devo ter feito muita besteira! - Diga que não fizemos nada que eu possa me arrepender...! – pedi já suplicante.

**_Diga que fizemos uma besteira, e de preferência juntos..._**

Não fale besteiras Mini!

- Você não fez nada. Só dançou um pouco e depois te coloquei na cama. – ele me respndeu rindo, provável que da minha cara quando ele disse a palavra cama.

Quero morrer! O Potter entrou no meu quarto...

**_Espero que ele tenha trocado a nossa roupa também..._**

Mini sua pervertida!

**_ Alguém tem que ser, não é?_**

- Me colocou na cama? -Perguntei gritando de novo já em pãnico. - Não grita Lily! – disse para mim mesma quando a dor de cabeça piorou.  
- Isso mesmo... Não grita. - resmungou o Sirius.  
- Quer se acalmar? – ele me perguntou rindo e me sacudindo.  
- Estou calma! – eu respondi mais para mim do que para ele. - O que você fez no meu quarto? – perguntei rexando para ele respondeu um simples "nada".

**_E eu rezando para ele responder me nos beijou... O problema é que não lembraríamos dessa cena memorável..._**

Ainda bem!

- Nada. Só te coloquei na cama e você dormiu. – ele respondeu... Acho que esta me escondendo alguma coisa.  
- Será que você não vai perguntar sobre a foto logo? - perguntou o Sirius.  
- Que foto? – pergutei entrando em pânico de novo.

Ele não pode ter visto a foto dele!

**_Se Merlin quiser ele viu... Agora ele sabe que o amamos..._**

Não amamos!

**_Amamos sim... Ele é perfeito!_**

Acho que você anda lendo muitos contos de fada Mini!

**_Olha quem fala... O bruxo falando da varinha!_**

- A foto que você tem do Pontas no quarto. - respondeu o Remo.  
- Pontas...? o que é Pontas?

Que memória péssima Lil... O apelido do Tiago é Pontas, já esqueceu?

Verdade...

- Quando você fica de ressaca demora para pensar hein? - brincou o Sirius. - Estamos falando do Tiago.  
- Você viu a foto? – perguntei surpresa.

**_Sim! Ele viu! Ele sabe que o amamos... Agora as coisas iram ser mais fáceis... _**

- Vi. Até deixei um bilhete para você para quando acordasse. – ele respondeu rindo da miha cara.  
- Bilhete? Não vi nada. – eu disse dando de ombros.

Nota mental: Ler o tal bilhete.

- E...? - perguntou o Remo.  
- E o que? – perugntei tentando fugir do assunto.  
- Pensei que odiasse ele... Porque tem uma foto dele no quarto? - perguntou o Remo na mesma hora.  
- A foto não é por ele... É por mim e pela Lene. – respondi, mas acho que corei.

**_Claro que corou... Você mentiu na maior cara de pau!_**

- Me... - começou o Sirius, mas eu não o Potter não deixou que ele terminasse.  
- Pontas tem uma menina perguntando de você no salão principal. - disse o Pedro chegando.  
- Já acabou o café da manhã? – perguntei espantada. Droga eu iria cancelar o encontro com o Victor no café da manhã!  
- Já! - respondeu o Rabicho triste.  
- Uma menina? Pensei que tinha aposentado suas galinhagens. - disse o Remo olhando para o Potter nervoso.  
- Aposentei. Eu só vou sair com uma menina hoje. – respondeu o mala.

Não acredito que ele vai sair com alguém e me deixar aqui!

**_Esta reclamando do que? Você que deixou ele ir com outra quando recusou o convite dele!_**

Mas ele tem que me explicar direito essa história que passei a noite toda com ele...

**_Ciumenta! Adimite que esta com ciúme!_**

Não estou com ciúme!

- Esse é o meu Pontas... De volta a ativa. - brincou o Sirius.  
- Eu só vou sair com ela. Não quer dizer que eu vá ficar me agarrando por aí. – respondeu o mentiroso.  
- Já vou indo. – eu disse me levantando.  
- Vai para onde com essa ressaca? - perguntou o Remo.  
- Me arrumar. Me lembrei que tenho um encontro com o Victor. – respondi dando de ombros.

Você não tinha desistido do encontro?

Se ele pode sair eu também posso!

Fico com ciúme!

NÃO TENHO CIUME DELE!

E todos fingem que acreditam...

- E você vai mesmo? - perguntou o Sirius.  
- Claro que vou. - eu disse convicta antes de ir para o salão dos monitores para me arrumar.

Logo que me arrumei dei de cara com o Potter todo produzido para o encontro também.

**_Esse encontro poderia ser conosco!_**

Pare de falar e me perturbar... Esta me enlouquendo Mini!

- Pronto para o seu encontro? – perguntei para ele sem ter o que dizer.

**_Falasse que ele estava lindo e pedisse para não ir_**

Quer calar a boca?

- Pronto e você? – ele me respondeu  
- Pronta. – respondi sorrindo.  
- Posso te acompanhar até seu par? - eu me perguntou gentilmente.

Sorri e dando o braço para ele começamos a sair.

Descemos juntos e ele me levou até onde o Victor estava me esperando:

- Está entregue. Tenha um bom passeio! – me disse gentilmente.

Aposto que ele estava com ciúme!

Problema dele!

**_Que fofo o Ti com ciume!_**

- Obrigada! - agradeci sorrindo antes de me virar para o Victor. - Vamos? – perguntei para o chato do Victor.  
- O que você estava fazendo com o Potter? – me perguntou o Victor assim que o Potter se afastou.  
- Nada que seja da sua conta! Só viemos juntos. Nada de mais. Vamos para a carruagem? – perguntei já com raiva.  
- E como foi a festa da grifinória ontem? – ele me perguntou.  
- Maravilhosa! – respondi, esta certo eu eu não me lembro de nada, mas temos que mater as aparências.

Ficamos andando por horas em lojas chatas e tediantes enquanto ele coprava livros e mais livros.

Pensei que você gostasse disso..

**_Estávamos sentindo a falta do Ti!_**

Não estávamos Mini. E cale aboca de uma vez por todas!

- Você esta estranha hoje Lílian. – me disse o Victor assim que nos sentamos na praça.  
- Estranha como? – perguntei sem entender.  
- Beijou o Potter ontem na festa? – ele me perguntou sem nem ao menos disfarçar.  
- Eu nunca beijaria o Potter. – repsondi revoltada.

**_Lhe falta coragem!_**

Já não mandei ficar quieta?

- Não é o que estão dizendo. – diss o Victor já nervoso.  
- Não acredita quando digo que não o beijei?  
- Se beijaram então? – perguntou o Victor me zoando.  
- Não fiz nenhum contato que envolva a boca com ele e nunca faria.  
- Pare de mentiras... Todos já sabem Você foi mais uma na lista do Potter! – me disse o irritante.

Não acredito que ele teve tamanha audácia. Lhe dei um tapa na cara para aprender a não falar assim de mim.

- Nunca mais ouse falar isso de mim. E mesmo que não mereça vou lhe provar que não fiquei com o Potter.  
- Como? – perguntou o Victor massageando o rosto.  
- Marlene! Depois falo com você! Sai de perto de mim. – respondi decidida

Quando entrei no três vassouras, vi o dito cujo (Potter) com a sua acompanhante e o Remo sentados mais ao fundo. Procurei a Lene com os olhos mas como não encontrei fui perguntar por ela:

- Viu a Lene? – perguntei para os marotos.  
- Oi Lily. O que houve? - eu me perguntou o Potter, deve ter notado a falta do mala sem alça do Victor.  
- Evans! – eu disse calmamente.

Estava com raiva por ele não te me contado que nos beijamos. Ele abusou de mim!

- O que você quer Evans? - perguntou a acampanhante do Potter.  
- Quer ser gentil? Você está falando com a minha amiga. - pediu o Potter para a menina.  
- Conhecida Potter! - corrigi.  
- Não foi isso que disseram... – disse o Victor chegando novamente.  
- Já não mandei você sair do meu pé? – perguntei nervosa quase gritando.  
- Então foi para isso que você me largou? Para vir dividir o Potter com mais uma piranha? - perguntou o Victor nervoso.  
- Estava chamando quem de piranha? – perguntou o Potter nervoso na mesma hora.

**_Ele estava nos defendendo, não é fofo?_**

Ele não tinha que se intrometer nas minhas conversas.

- O assunto não chegou em você Potter! - disse o Victor se virando para mim novamente.  
- Agora o assunto é meu sim. – ele disse já nervoso.  
- Ele não é fofo! Está me defendendo! - disse a Ana.  
- De quem você estava falando? - perguntou novamente ignorando a louca da acompanhante dele.  
- Potter... – comecei. Não gosto quando ele fica com essa mania de herói. Eu sei me defender!  
- Agora não Lily. Brigue depois... - eu ele disse já bufando de raiva querendo bater no Victor.

_ Como sabe que ele iria acabar com o monitorzinho chato_

Conheço ele o suficiente Six.

Ela o ama!

- Vou brigar mesmo! – eu disse já desistindo de fazer ele parar com aquela briga.  
- Não se intrometa Evans... Não esta vendo que o meu namorado está me defendendo?  
- Cadê seu namorado? – perguntei rindo. Será que ela não percebeu que ele estava me defendendo? Tonta!

**_Convencida..._**

Aprendi com você Mini!

- O Ti! - ela respondeu.  
- Eu/Ele? – perguntaram os meninos juntos, enquanto o Remo ria.  
- O Potter não namora! – eu disse na mesma hora.

Ele nunca namorou, não seria naquela hora que iria namorar.

**_Esta bem informada para quem o odeia.._**

- A briga não era aqui? - perguntou o Victor nervoso.  
- Eu e o Potter estamos... - começou a Ana novamente.  
- Estamos conversando. – o Potter a cortou. - Mas quem você estava chamando de piranha? - perguntou para aquele monitor chefe irritante.  
- As duas por que? - perguntou ele nervoso também.  
- Agora você vai ver. – disse o Tiago dando um soco na cara do Victor. E cá entre nós... Foi bem feito! Deveria ter batido mais.

Lílian Evans se revelando!

**_O Ti é tão fofo!_**

E você o chamou de Tiago!

Falha técnica!

- Potter! – gritei para disfarçar minha alegria.  
- Arrebenta ele Tiago! - gritou a Ana feliz.  
- Isso não vai ficar assim... - disse o Victor pegando a varinha.  
- Se eu fosse você não iria entrar em um duelo com ele. - disse o Pedro.  
- Vai precisar de amigos para brigar por você Potter? - perguntou aquele loiro aguado. Se eu fosse o Potter arrebentava ele.  
- Não! Expelliarmos! Limpar! – ele disse lançando vários feitiços no chato. - Nunca mais ouse falar mal da minha ruiva!

**_Que lindo!_**

Menos Mini...

- Ruiva? - perguntou a Ana irritada. - Você estava defendendo ela?  
- Claro que sim. – ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia e no seguinte à mão da Ana estava marcada no seu rosto.  
- Quem mandou aprontar. - comentou o Remo rindo da cara dele.  
- Potter! – eu disse fingindo estar nervosa Coitado... Me defende e apanha daquela vaca.

O que a menina te fez para ser chamada de vaca?

Nasceu!

**_Eu não disse que ela é ciumenta?_**

- Sim meu lírio? – perguntou ainda massagando o rosto.  
- Evans! - gritei. - Droga minha cabeça... – eu disse levando a mão na cabeça novamente. - Só não te dou detenção porque não posso, mas a McGonagall será notificada sobre essa sua briga. – eu disse determinada saindo de perto dele.  
- Lil... Não faz isso... Vão me expulsar do time... Lil! – ele falou me seguindo.

Quando cheguei o salão principal ele me alcançou.

- Lil... Vamos conversar... – me chamava.  
- Não temos o que conversar Potter! – respondi quando chegamos ao salão principal.  
- Claro que temos... Lily... Eu só estava te defendendo...  
- Vá defender outra pessoa. Eu sei me defender sozinha. - reclamei.  
- Mas eu gosto de defender você, de estar... - comecou, mas um sonseriano o interrompeu.  
- Porque não vão brigar no dormitório? Ninguém precisa ficar presenciando brigas de namorados no meio do salão principal em pleno domingo de tarde.  
- Não se intromete! - ele disse irritado, mas quando se deu conta eu já estava a caminho do salão comunal.

Entrei no quarto nervosa. A Mini não parava me brigar comigo e eu estava com raiva do potter.

- Lily... Minha florzinha... Fala comigo...! – escutei a voz dele porto da porta.  
- Me deixe em paz, Potter! – eu dises com raiva já ajoelhada no canto do quarto.  
- O que foi que eu te fiz além de te defender?  
- Victor me disse que estávamos nos beijando na festa de ontem! – por que eu fui responder a verdade?  
- Eu não fiz nada. Como vai acreditar nele se ele nem ao menos estava na festa? – ele me perguntou parecendo preocupado.  
- Mas há boatos!  
- Existem tantos boatos no castelo que nem vale a pena se importar com isso... – ele me disse chateado.  
- Mas é a minha vida! – gritei nervosa. - Para você não faz diferença,não é? Todos já pensam que eu estou na sua listinha ridícula. – gritei ainda mais nervosa deixando a dor de cabeça de lado.

**_PARE DE GRITAR COM ELE!_**

Cala a boca Mini!

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Lily... E não tem lista nenhuma... Você é especial para mim... Eu te amo!  
- Você não ama ninguém... – gritei com raiva da vida.  
- Tenho como provar que não me aproveitei da situação ontem. - ele disse na mesma hora.  
- Tem? – perguntei abrindo a porta.  
- Tenho! - respondeu pensativo.  
- Então prove! – pedi decidida.  
- Precisaria de uma penseira. – ele me.  
- Só isso? – perguntei pensando onde achar uma.  
- Só. – me respondeu  
- Vou arrumar uma. – eu dises me lembrando que o diretor tem uma penseira.

Como fui brigando com a Míni o caminho inteiro eu não cheguei a sala do diretor.

**_ Uma única vez na vida adimita para você mesma que o ama!_**

Pare com isso! Não o amo.

**_ Ama sim e tem que admitir. Você só o maltrata! _**

Ele merece!

**_ Ninguém merece Lílian! Eu é que deveria tomar conta da situação. _**

Nunca!

**_ Algum dia eu consigo e vou me declarar para ele! _**

Não seria capaz!

**_ Duvide! _**

Já estava em pânico quando entrei em uma sala vazia e mal iluminada. A única coisa que vi foi um espelho estranho e grande.

Me aproximei com receio, nem tudo no castelo faz bem...

**_Medrosa!_**

Quando me aproximei o suficiente vi que não estava sozinha naquela sala.

A coisa mais estranha aconteceu. Me vi beijando o Potter, parecia que eu estava deixando ele me beijar. Passava as mãos pelos cabelos dele enquanto ele me puxava para mais perto pela cintura, mas eu não estava fazendo isso. Eu estava ali parada vendo tudo. Foi quando nos afastamos e ele me abraçou por trás e ficamos ali os dois sorrindo abraçados.

**_Ele vai ser meu!_**

Levei as mãos a cabeça tentando afastar aquela cena dos meus olhos e tirar a voz da Mini da minha cabeça, estava ficando louca era o motivo mais obvio.

- Estou ficando louca! – gritei já chorando e angustiada.  
- Se acalme senhorita Evans! Não esta louca, este espelho só nos mostra o nosso desejo mais profundo. – escutei a voz do diretor cortando os meus gritos dessesperados.  
- Não! – eu disse ficando ainda mais desesperada.  
- Se acalme. Por que não me conta o que vê? – ele me perguntou me aproximando.  
- Ela não esta certa. Não! – eu disse já meio sem saber o que dizia ou fazia.  
- Ela quem? – me perguntou o diretor calmo.  
- Essa voz na minha cabeça. Ela não me deixa em paz. Diz que vai tomar conta e dizer a verdade para ele, mas a verdade dela é a maior mentira. Não posso... Não! Ela sta mentindo... Todos estão mentindo. Não vou deixar ela tomar meu lugar...  
- Se acalme Lilian. Vamos tomar um chá e conversar... – me pediu o diretor me ampaando com os braços enquanto eu dizia repetidamente: "Ela não vai ficar no meu lugar"

Quando dei por mim eu já estava acordando em uma cama na enfermaria.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei me sentando.  
- Que bom que acordou senhorita Evans... Precisamos conversa. – me disse a professora Minerva acompanhada pela enfermeira.  
- O que aconteceu? – perguntei preocupada.  
- Tudo indica que a senhorita esta doente. – me disse a enfermeira.  
- Doente? Mas não sinto nada.  
- E a voz na sua cabeça? – perguntou a professora.  
- Como sabe da Mini? – perguntei assustada.  
- Ao que tudo indica a senhorita esta com uma doença rara. Dualidade!  
- Certo... Marotos eu não vu cair nessa... Podem desfazer o feitiço que fizeram para se presserem com a professora e com a enfermeira. – eu disse rindo.  
- Do que esta falando senhorita Evans? – perguntou a professora.

Entrei em pânico. Será que não era brincadeira? Será que eu estava mesmo com dualidade?

- Não são o Potter e o Black me zoando? – perugnei receosa.  
- Claro que não! – respondeu o diretor entrando.  
- Professor Dumbledor! O que houve? –perugntei me lembrando do espelho.  
- A senhorita teve uma crise. – ele me disse sorrindo gentil.

Isos não pode estar acontecendo!

- Dualidade é quando uma pessoa tem dupla personalidade, como se tivesse duas pessoas dentro de si, a razão e a emoção. As duas se completam, não vivem uma sem a outra... – me disse a profesora.  
- Onde quer chegar? – perguntei preocupada.  
- A senhorita não pode deixar que se separe da sua outra metade... Todo vez que isso estiver prestes a acontecer poderá ter febre alta e desmaios repentinos.- me explicou a enfermeira.  
- Faça as pazes com a sua outra metade Lílian. Só ela lhe trará a paz...  
- Você estão loucos... – eu disse revoltada e não querendo acreditar em nada daquilo.  
- Sua outra metade se mostra capaz de lhe dominar e até mesmo de se separar de você! Isso não pode acontecer ou não teremos esperanças... – me disse a enfermeira.  
- Não! – eu resmunguei me encolhendo na cama tentando me esconder de mim mesma.]  
- Quando começarem a brigar pense em outra coisas... Entre em paz consigo mesma. Mantenha seus sentimentos estáveis... Não pense no motivo da briga de vocês, apenas faça as pazes. – me disse a professora.  
- O que lhe aflinge jovem? – me perguntou a enfermeira.  
- Me empresta uma penseira por favor? – pedi tentando não escutar o que eles me diziam.

Eles se olharam preocupados, mas logo a professora saiu da sala.

- Coloque seus pensamentos em ordem senhorita Evans. Espero que melhore, pois infelizmente só a senhorita pode se ajudar.  
- Obrigada! – agradeci pegando a penseira e saindo da enfermaria tentando esquecer tudo aquilo.

Quando cheguei no salão comunal já estava mais calma e decidida a não contar para ninguém sobre o ocorrido. Encontrei o Sirius e o Potter jogando xadrez bruxo enqaunto o Remo lia.

- Está aqui! – eu disse mostrando a penseira para o Tiago.  
- Vou colocar lá no salão. Quando voltarmos do jantar eu te mostro. – ele disse vindo pegar o objeto das minhas mãos.  
- Não precisa. Eu ponho lá. – eu disse decidida.  
- Faço questão... - eu ele disse pegando nas minhas mãos. - Vão descendo que me encontro com vocês no salão principal. - ele disse para os marotos antes de entrar no salão dos monitores.

Fomos jantar e eu e a Lene nos sentamos com os marotos. E logo o Tiago voltou:

- Do que estavam falando? - perguntou quando se sentou.  
- Só conversando... Nada com muita importância Potter! – respondi tentando não lhe olhar.  
- Potter? Ainda com essa formalidade? - perguntou rindo.  
- Ela nunca vai mudar isso... É capaz de continuar com isso no casamento de vocês. - respondeu a Marlene rindo antes deu lhe dar um chte nas pernas.  
- Isso doeu! - reclamou a Lene fazendo uma careta.  
- Mas era para doer mesmo. – reclamei irritada.  
- E para que a beldade irá usar aquela penseira? - perguntou o Sirius para mim.  
- O Potter vai me mostrar uma lembrança. - respondi dando de ombros.  
- Da sua declaração para ela? Aquela coisa melosa? - perguntou o Sirius rindo.  
- Vou mostrar as besteiras que ela fez na festa. – respondeu o Potter rindo.  
- E você conseguiu mudar sua lembrança? - perguntou a Lene quanto todos o olharam impressionados - Porque não vi a Lily fazer nenhuma besteira a não ser falar que te acha o maior gato.  
- O que modéstia parte é verdade. – disse o convencido.  
- Eu falei isso? – perguntei me engasgando com o suco.  
- Calma Lily. Você só disse o que pensa... - disse a Lene dando leves tapas nas minhas costas.  
- Verdade? O Potter bonito? Estão me zoando, não é?- perguntei debochadamente.

**_Ele é lindo!_**

- Assim você até me desanima Lil... – ele me disse fazendo o maior bico.  
- Só disse a verdade Potter! - respondi dando de ombros.  
- A verdade é que vocês vão casar e eu vou ser o padrinho do filho de vocês. - disse o Sirius feliz da vida.  
- Pode deixar! – reposndeu o chato do Potter.  
- Mas nem pensar... eu disse já ficando vermelha de vergonha.  
- Não quer que eu seja o padrinho ruivinha? Assim você me deixa magoado! - disse o Sirius fazendo cara de cachorro de caiu da mudança.  
- Desculpa Sirius, mas o dia que eu aceitar sair com o Potter pode mandar me internar no St. Mungus, pois eu estarei maluca, então não teremos filhos.  
- Aposto o que quiser que vão se casar. - disse o Sirius contente.  
- E eu cubro qualquer aposta. – disse o Potter.  
- Eu também entro nessa... - disse o Remo.  
- E eu junto... - disse a Marlene rindo.  
- Até tu Brutos? – perguntei emburrada.  
- Quem é Brutos? - perguntou o Pedro.  
- É um modo de falar Pedro! - expliquei rindo.  
- Ah... - disse ele pensativo enquanto todos da mesa se matavam de rir.  
- Do que vocês estão rindo? - ele perguntou ainda confuso.  
- Nada Rabicho. Volte a comer que você ganha mais. Disse o Tiago rindo.  
- Não é que você tem razão? - perguntou ele antes de enfiar um pedaço de bolo na boca.  
- Eu sempre tenho razão. – disse o chao passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Não é mais convencido por falta de espaço. – eu disse entediada.  
- Um convencido que você ama. - disse a Lene para ela.  
- EU NÃO AMO O POTTER! – gritei nervosa. Mais uma me dizendo aquilo e eu realmente fico louca.  
- Está preocupada de mais para o que os outros vão pensar... - comentou o Sirius rindo baixo.  
- Não vai dizer nada Pontas? - perguntou o Remo de repente.  
- Já reparou que semana que vem é lua cheia? – perguntou ele mudando totalmente de assunto.  
- E tem como esquecer? - perguntou o Remo infeliz.  
- Vamos nos divertir muito! - afirmou o Sirius com seu sorriso de "eu tenho trinta e dois dentes".  
- Vocês vão! – respondemos juntos o Remo e eu.  
- Eu quero ir com vocês! - disse a Lene na mesma hora.  
- Você não pode! - disse o Sirius de imediato.  
- E posso saber por que não? – ela perguntou para o Tiago, mas com o olhar fixo no Sirius.  
- É perigoso de mais. - respondeu o cachorro preocupado.  
- Mas vocês vão... - insistiu a morena.  
- Você não vai! - respondeu o Sirius convicto.  
- Quer dar uma ajuda aqui Lily? - perguntou a Lene para mim que continuava calada.

Estava pensando...

**_Se formos eu posso te provar que ele te ama de verdade!_**

Até que não é má idéia... Aí eu posso saber o que sentir por ele...

**_Você já sabe que é amor..._**

Mentirosa!

**_Chata!_**

- Sem chance... Não posso ir de qualquer jeito. Vou ter que cobrir a ronda do Potter e as minhas. – respondi ainda semcerteza sobre o assunto.  
- Pede para o Victor te substituir. Dá um beijo nele que aposto que ele faria esse favor com prazer. - respondeu a Lene com um sorriso brincalhão na boca.  
- Nem pensar! – repsondi de imediato junto com o Potter enquanto os outros riam da nossa cara.  
- Já entendemos. - respondeu o Remo entre um riso e outro.  
- Pensando melhor... Por que não pedir para o Victor? - perguntei com um sorriso maroto.

Quero só ver o que ele vai falar.

**_Aposto que será uma coisa bem fofa indicando a devoção dele por nós..._**

O que você bebeu hoje?

**_O mesmo que você!_**

- Diz que você esta brincando! – me pediu o Potter  
- É claro que ela está brincando... - disse a Lene espantada. - Não está? – se voltou para mim quando eu fiquei calada  
- Vão me deixar ir junto com vocês na lua cheia? – adoro fazer chantagens com eles.  
- Não! - responderam o Potter e o Remo.  
- Sirius...? - perguntei.  
- Não vou arrumar briga com o Pontas por causa disso. - disse o Sirius tirando o corpo fora da briga.  
- Por que eu não posso ir? – perguntei emburrada.  
- Por que é muito perigoso. – responderam os chatos do Remo e do Potter.

Definitivamente eu quero ir!

- Eu não sou um bebê. Eu sei me defender sozinha. – retruquei nervosa.  
- Não de um monstro como eu! - disse o Remo antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa.  
- Você não é um monstro... –eu e a Lene íamos dizendo.  
- Você só tem probleminha peludo. - completou o Sirius.  
- Probleminha peludo? De onde você tira essas coisas? - perguntou a Marlene rindo.  
- As duas não vão. Não adianta insistir. E nada do que fizerem vai me fazer mudar de idéia. - disse o Remo para nós que fechamos a cara emburradas.  
- Nada? - perguntou a Lene com uma carinha sedutora.  
- Nada Marlene. E eu não sou fácil como esses dois. - disse indicando o Potter e ao Sirius.  
- Eu não sou fácil. – reclamaram os dois juntos me fazendo rir.  
-... Eu é que facilito. – completou o Potter.

Ele deve facilitar muito para ter tantas "namoradas"!

- Sei... - disseram Remo, eu e a Marlene.  
- Vamos Six... Vai ser divertido! - disse a Lene para o Sirius.  
- Não adianta fazer essa carinha de anjinho que comigo não funciona. - ele disse determinado.  
- Six... Meu docinho... Vamos... Vai ser tão divertido... Eu e você... Juntos... A noite inteira... - disse a Lene abrindo mais um botão do uniforme mostrando o decote.

Essa maluca! Como ela sai abrindo o botão do uniforme assim? O Sirius é um cachorro e...

_Um cachorro sim, mas um de raça!_

- Vou me encontrar com a Tonks. Não deixem essas duas irem de jeito nenhum! - disse o Remo determinado antes de sair da mesa.  
- Six... - chamou a Lene.  
- Podemos conversar! - ele disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
- Isso não vai dar certo! – eu disse para mim mesma contrariada.  
- Não mesmo... – o Potter concordou escutando o comentário.  
- Vamos subir? Você ainda tem que me mostrar aquela lembrança. – eu disse sorrindo ainda observando o Sirius e a Marlene se provocarem.  
- Vamos indo... Esses dois vão demorar aí. – ele me respondeu já se levantando.

Fomos com calma para o salão dos monitores e ele me mostrou a lembrança que tinha de quando eu estava bêbada:.

- Quantas garrafas você bebeu? – me perguntou o Tiago da lembrança se sentando ao meu lado, enquanto eu mantinha uma garrafa quase vazia de cerveja na boca.  
- Só umas sete eu acho. - respondi tentando contar nos dedos das mãos.

Que mico! Não conseguia nem ao menos contar!

- Vamos vou te levar para o seu quarto. Você não está em condições de ficar aqui. – ele me disse me pegando pela cintura.

**_Que fofo! Ele foi um amor!_**

- Não vou! Vou ficar aqui e curtir a festa! – eu disse o empurrando desastrada para ir para a pista de dança..  
- Você está bêbada! – ele me disse indiginado sem me soltar.  
- Obrigada! – agradeci vendo o verdadeiro Potter sorrindo ao meu lado enquanto assistíamos a cena. Pelo menos ele fi gentil e me fez parar de beber  
- Não estou... – a Lily da lembrança respondeu.  
- Está sim! E por que você bebeu afinal? – ele me perguntou ainda me segurando, acho que era a única coisa que me mantinha de pé.  
- Não quero falar disso. – eu respondi me deixando levar por ele.  
- Fez a pergunta certa pelo visto... – brinquei com o verdadeiro Tiago ao meu lado.  
- Sei seus pontos fracos ruiva! – ele me respondeu sorrindo  
- O que foi? Eu danço tão mal assim? – perguntou o Tiago da lembrança.  
- Pelo contrário, dança bem demais. Por que você tem que ser tão bonito hein? – perguntou a Lily da lembrança meio frustrada sem o olhar.

Já coloquei a mão na cabeça decepcionada, nem bêbada eu poderia falar uma coisa dessas para ele.

- Ignore essa parte! – pedi já vermelha de vergonha para verdadeiro maroto.  
- Não se preocupe. – ele me disse gentil e logo voltou a observar a cena.  
- Sou bonito? Você nunca disse isso! - ele disse feliz abrindo a porta do salão.  
- Mas estou dizendo agora. Se você fosse feio facilitaria muito... – eu disse já sentando no sofá.

Eu realmente disse isso? Eu devo ter bebido de mais mesmo!

**_Mas não é que se ele fosse feio facilitaria muito mesmo se afastar dele..._**

Burra coitada!

- Obrigado! – ele respondeu desconfiado. - Que tal você abrir a porta do seu quarto? Eu não posso entrar lá!  
- Por que não? - perguntei confusa. E mais um ponto para o Potter. Como eu digo uma coisa dessas e ele nem solta uma piada?  
- Porque você não deixa! – me explicou gentilmente.  
- Mas eu deixo sim. Vamos? - perguntei me levantando com dificuldade e indicando para ele o quarto com o dedo tremulo.  
- Certeza? – ele me perguntou receoso.

**_Você tem que admitir que ele foi um cavalheiro!_**

Ok! Admito que gostei da atitude dele!

Finalmente!

- Sempre tenho certeza do que falo. - respondi com um sorriso maroto. - Vem Iago. - eu lhe chamei me levantando com dificuldade.

Não acredito que o chamei de Tiago.

Na verdade você o chamou de Iago!

Mas dá na mesma!

Mas o nome dele é Tiago!

Fica quieta Lene!

- Estou indo Lily! – ele disse me seguindo para o quarto.  
- Bem vindo ao meu quarto. - ela eu disse assim que abri a porta.

Me sentiu confortavelmente em uma poltrona que havia aos pés da cama, enquando via ele indo aé a penteadeira.

Ficou rindo da minha maquiagem que nunca uso, cheirando meus perfumes com a maior cara de bobo, e ficu admirando as fotos.

- O que está vendo? – perguntei sorrindo para ele.  
- Suas fotos. – me respondeu sem tirar os olhos das fotos.  
- A Marlene diz que a melhor é essa... – eu disse pegando A FOTO que ficava próxima da minha cama.

Não acredito que eu mostrei a foto para ele! Minha foto preciosa!

Que você ama olha-lo na foto!

**_Também.. Ele esta lindo na foto... Alias, ele esta sempre lindo, mas naquele dia ele se superou..._**

Ele fez a maior cara de susto ao ver ele mesmo na foto.

Me encostei nas costas dele por trás enquanto ele ainda observava a foto sentado na minha cama, foi quando me vi dormindo apoiada nele.

- Por que gosta dessa foto? – ele me perguntou, as percebeu que eu estava dormindo e me arrumou na cama, me cobrindo com o cobertor. E logo tirou a lembrança que assistíamos.  
- Ainda bem que foi só você que viu! – eu disse envergonhada assim que vi o salão dos monitores na minha frente.  
- Está satisfeita? Você não fez nada do que se envergonhar. – ele dises rindo da minha cara.  
- Claro que fiz... Como eu pude dizer uma coisa dessas para você? – perguntei incomformada.

Nunca mais bebo na minha vida!

- Não sei do que você está falando. – ele disse parecendo confuso. Palhaço! Ele sabia do que eu estava falando.  
- Eu afirmei com todas as letras que achava você bonito. -respondi ficando mais vermelha do que de costume.

_ Isso é possível?_

- E o que tem de mais nisso? – ele me perguntou me olhando tão profundamente que me senti nua. Ele tem um olhar tão penetrante que dá medo.  
- Que é mentira... –menti adimirando o fogo.

Para que ele não percebesse que você estava mentindo!

Não é mentira!

- Bêbado não mente Lily. Sem contar que não precisa ficar assim só porque você me acha bonito. Eu sou bonito mesmo. – respondeu passando as mãos por aqueles malditos cabelos bagunçados.  
- Sua mãe te fez lindo e modesto! – eu disse revirando os olhos enjoada com o ego dele.  
- Obrigado! – ele me agradeceu rindo.

Você admitiu sem querer que o acha lindo!

- E então... Mudando de assunto... Vai me deixar ir à lua cheia ou não?  
- Vai devolver meu pomo de ouro ou não? – perguntou rebatendo a minha pergunta.  
- Se me deixar ir...  
- Você deu sua palavra que iria devolver o pomo se ganhasse a partida... Pensa que eu esqueci? – ele me perguntou rindo novamente da minha cara.

Essa história dele rir da minha cara já esta ficando freqüente!

- Não, mas pensei que poderia deixar ele comigo como lembrança de ter ficado de apanhadora.  
- Eu pego o pomo que você ganhou no jogo se preciso, mas esse que está com você é meu! – disse determinado.  
- Mas eu quero o seu pomo. – respondi cruzando os braços emburrada. Já peguei amizade com o pomo...  
- Mas como você disse: o pomo é meu!  
- Mas você pode me dar de presente. – como eu sou pidona!  
- Sem chances ruiva. Faço tudo por você menos te dar meu pomo.  
- Tudo? – Não é que isso me deu uma grande idéia.  
- Tudo! – respondeu na mesma hora. – Agora devolva meu pomo! – pediu.  
- Não! – eu disse rindo e correndo com uma das mãos no bolso.  
- Quando eu te pegar... – ele retrucou rindo comigo.  
- Isso nunca vai acontecer. Eu disse antes de abrir a porta do salão e sair correndo.  
- Volta aqui Lily. – escutei ele me chamando risonho.

Demos uma volta no salão comunal ainda correndo, quando ele finalmente me pegou:

- Eu disse que iria te pegar! – ele disse sorrindo.  
- Mas o pomo ainda é meu! – eu disse vitoriosa.  
- Não por muito tempo.

Ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim... Vê se pode... Eu cai no chão de tanto rir, mas claro que sem soltar o pomo. E ele caiu em cima de mim.

- E agora? – perguntou rindo e prendendo meus braços entre as mãos dele e a cima da minha cabeça.  
- Boa pergunta. – respondi tentando inutilmente me soltar.

Ficamos nos olhando e sorrindo por um breve tempo e ele com um sorriso foi se apoderando dos nossos lábios e vi que ele estava incrivelmente perto.

**_Perfeito! Vamos nos beijar!_**

Nem pensar!

**_E posso saber por que não?_**

Não vou beijar o Potter!

**_Você quer que eu sei..._**

Não quero!

**_Quer sim e eu vou beijar ele..._**

Só se for com outro corpo!

**_Já esta na hora deu poder tomar conta da situaçõa_**

Senti uma grande dor de cabeça, mas logo parou e reparei que o Tiago havia pegado o pomo que estava no meu bolso.

- Peguei! – ele me disse se levantando de cima de mim com um sorriso enorme.  
- Isso não é justo você é mais forte. – eu disse emburrada.  
- Ninguém mandou ser baixinha... – ele me zoou. Não sou baixinha por opção!  
- Você vai ver quem é baixinha! – eu disse pulando nas costas dele para bater nele.

Estávamos rindo como doidos. Enquanto ele segurava as minhas pernas para que eu não caísse e eu o agarrava pelo pescoço quase o enforcando.

Pareciam um casal de namorados!

Não exagera!

Mas foi quando vimos e coisa mais estranha da nossa vida e ficamos ali, os dois parados com a maior cara de bobos olhando aquela cena!

Ficamos ali parados por algum tempo, quase que eu cai quando nos distraímos para olhar a cena.

Ele me colocou no chão com cuidado e ficamos lá de boca aberta vendo aquela cena bizarra.

_ O que tinha de mal na cena?_

Não era bizarra...

E lá estávamos parados observando a Marlene e o Sirius se agarrando, vimos às mãos passeando pelo corpo dos dois, a boca passeando pelo pescoço, orelhas, e o maior amasso estava lá na nossa frente entre os caras mais galinhas do colégio, que fingiam que não se gostavam, mas que na verdade se amavam, mas a parte estranha não eram os agarros e sim que eles não se beijavam, ficavam ali se agarrando sem um misero beijo. Alguém acredita nisso?

Fiquei boba com a cena!

Ficamos ali parados até que o Tiago resolveu estragar o clima:

- Ham-ham! – ele fez o som com a garganta interrompendo o quase casal.  
- Que? - perguntou a Marlene limpando o batom.  
- Podemos saber o que estava acontecendo? – ele perguntou com a maior cara de pau.  
- Finalmente admitiram a amor que tem um pelo outro? - perguntei com a maior cara de sapeca. A Lene iria ver depois!  
- Estávamos tendo uma conversa produtiva. - respondeu o Sirius depois de tirar todo o batom da Marlene do pescoço dele.  
- Conversa? - perguntamos nós dois antes de cair na gargalhada.  
- Posso saber do que estão rindo? - perguntou a Marlene com as mãos na cintura irritada.  
- Vocês não têm desculpa melhor não? – perguntou o Potter rindo.  
- Não é desculpa. - respondeu o Sirius sério.  
- Sei... – respondi finalmente parando de rir.. - E decidiram se vamos poder ir com vocês na lua cheia? - perguntei.  
- Não vão! – respondeu o Potter na mesma hora.  
- Deixe elas irem Pontas... - pediu o Sirius com cara de cachorro pidão.  
- Você não está bem! Elas não podem ir. Lembra-se que é perigoso? – perguntou o chato nervoso.  
- Eu estarei lá para protegê-las. - respondeu o cachorro convencido.  
- Só vão se forem animagas. – ele reposndeu ignorando o Six.  
- Não somos... – eu disse chateada - Mas podemos ser! - completei empolgada.  
- E vão conseguir isso em uma semana? – me perguntou se segurando para não rir.  
- Vamos. - responderam juntas.  
- Duvido! - respondeu o Sirius na mesma hora.  
- Então vamos ver... – dissemos as duas enigmáticas.

Vamos tentar... O que custa!

- Já venho para irmos treinar Lene. – eu disse voltando para o salão comunal e pisando no pé do Potter para que ele me seguisse.

- Me chamou? – perguntou ele quando entrou e me viu sentada no sofá.  
- Primeiro quero um trato com você! – eu diss decidida.  
- Que trato? - perguntou se sentando.  
- Se eu ganhar a aposta que fizemos, você nos deixa ir com vocês na lua cheia.  
- Porque você quer tanto ir? - perguntou cansado.  
- Quero me sentir útil e ajudar um amigo. – respondi tentando parecer sincera.

**_Mas não foi sincera... Você só quer provar para mim que ele não presta!_**

- Você sabe que será muito perigoso. O Remo não irá reconhecer vocês duas e isso pode gerar problemas! – ele me respondeu pensativo.  
- Não me importo. Quero mesmo que uma única vez ir com vocês. Se você ver que está perigoso de mais me manda embora. Juro que eu vou... – até parece que ele iria me mandar embora e muito menos que eu iria, mas ignorem.  
- Lily... – ele começou.  
- Eu preciso ir! Eu quero ir! – eu disse já de pé na frente dele.  
- Não tem como convencer o Remo disso... E ele me mata se... – ele tentou dar uma desculpa.  
- Eu o convenço. - respondi na mesma hora.  
- Mas tem também o Sirius... – quantas desculpas ele vai dar?  
- A Marlene já deu um jeito nele. – eu disse sem deixar ele terminar.  
- E que jeito... – ele confirmou rindo.  
- Deixa? - perguntei com uma carinha maravilhosa de cachorrinho sem dono.  
- Vamos ver... – ele me respondeu incerto, mas já é alguma coisa, melhor que um "não".  
- Êeeee. – comemorei o abraçando.

Estão tendo muito contato físico ultimamente...

Só me empolguei!

**_Deveria ter se empolgado um pouco mais!_**

- Desculpe me empolguei. – eu disse me afastando corada.  
- Pode se empolgar quando quiser. – ele me disse na mesma hora me fazendo ficar com mais vergonha ainda.  
- Voltamos... – disse a Lene abrindo a porta do salão dos monitores.  
- Ainda bem. Precisamos conversar Marlene McKinnon. – eu dises autoritária. Adoro ser Lílian Evans!.  
- O que eu fiz dessa vez? Quando você fala assim...  
- Você sabe o que fez. – respondi. – Vamos para o quarto. – eu disse para a Lene – E eu vou ganhar a aposta Potter. – conclui antes de entrar no quarto arrastando a Lene junto.  
- Que aposta? – escutei o Sirius perguntando quando fechamos a porta.

Me sentei calmamnente na poltrona em frente ao espelho e comecei a escovar meus cabelos, a Lene se sentou na minha cama o ficou vendo uns álbuns de fotos.

- Agora você já pode falar. – eu disse sem tirar os olhos do espelho.  
- Falar o que? – perguntou a Lene cínica.  
- O que foi aquilo com o Sirius?  
- Nada de mais. Por que? Ficou com inveja? Pensa que eu não vi você se agarrando com o Tiago? E eu vi que foi você que o agarrou desta vez...... – e Lene me disse com um sorriso travesso.  
- Não estava tão grudada nele. – eu reclamei nervosa. Como ela tem cragem de falar uma coisa dessas de mim?

Do mesmo jeito que você me acusou naquele momento!

- E aquele quase beijo no salão comunal? Eu e o Sirius vimos tudo.  
- Pensei que estivesse ocupada demais para prestar atenção no que eu e o Tiago estávamos fazendo. – eu disse irritada. E não fi um quase beijo.. Eu não iria beija-lo.

**_Sei..._**

- Não estava tão ocupada assim. E não vou admitir nada disso, a não ser que você admita para você mesma que está gostando do Tiago.  
- Não vou nem falar nada Lene. Você vê coisas onde não tem – repsondi me distraindo com a Mini.

**_Adimita logo que o ama. A lene é sua amiga!_**

Não o amo!

**_Pare de mentiras... Ela merece saber a verdade!_**

Por isso que não vou dizer que o amo. Seria mentira e não mento para a Lene!

- E você também. Eu não gosto do Sirius!  
- Só o acha lindo! – eu disse vendo que ela se distraiu.  
- Maravilhoso! – comentou a Lene sonhadora.  
- Inteligente...  
- Até demais para o meu gosto. – respondeu a Lene distraída.  
- Gostoso...  
- Você também acha? – perguntou a Lene sorrindo. – Tira os olhos. Você já tem o Tiago. – disse no instante seguinte fechando a cara.  
- Sente ciúme... – eu dises já me segurado para não rir.  
- Claro que sim. Já viu o tanto de meninas que ele fica por dia?  
- E o ama...  
- E tem como não amá-lo? – perguntou a Lene sonhadora. – Eu não amo o Sirius. – disse a Lene emburrada percebendo a besteira que disse.  
- Já disse que o ama. O que custa dizer isso? É tão difícil assim? – perguntei rindo.  
- Você deve saber mais que eu já que esta perdidamente apaixonada pelo Tiago e não fala. – ela me disse.  
- Não tente começar uma nova briga, não vou cair nessa conversa Marlene.  
- Marlene? Desde quando me chma de Marlene? Pare de mentiras, voc~e não engana inguém.  
- Não preciso convencela de nada. Me convencendo já basta!

**_Mas não me convenceu!_**

Problema seu Mini!

- Você é impossível! O que custa falar uma única vez que o ama? Não vai te matar!  
- Vai sim. Não minto para mim mesma.  
- Já esta mentindo. – ela gritou saindo do quarto bufando de raiva.

Aproveitei que ela saiu para procurar o bilhete que o Tiago tinha dito que deixou no quarto o achei na minha foto preferida:

_Lily,_

_Obrigado pela dança ontem, e desculpe o descuido e deixar você beber tanto._

_Não se preocupe que você não fez nada muito grave._

_Essa dor de cabeça é da ressaca. Beba muita água e tente ficar na cama até mais tarde. O barulho do salão comunal pode piorar a dor._

_Parabéns pelo jogo!_

_Do sempre seu_

_Tiago Potter_

Ele foi tão fofo no biblete..Quem vê acredita que ele é tão romântico assim...

**_Do seu sempre? Ele é tão lindo e romântico!_**

Convencido e galinha...

_**Inteligente e engraçado**_

Parando de discutir com a Mini que não vale a pena e indo para a parte legal...

Fiquei olhando a nossa foto, me lembro tão bem daquele dia... Foi tão divertido...

_flash back_

_Eu e a Lene estavamos sentadas na beira do lago conversando sobre invenções trouxas e as vezes observávamos os marotos para cima e para baixo com uma maquina fotográfica na mão._

_- Não duvido nada que eles apareçam aqui para nos irritar. – eu dises para a Lene quando vimos o grupo ao longe.  
- Se vierem jogo o Sirius no lago! – disse a Lene rindo.  
- Até que não é má idéia. – eu respondi rindo._

_Logo sentimos mãos sobre nossos olhos. Tive certeza que era o Potter..._

_- Adivinha quem é! - pediu o Sirius mudando a voz.  
- O lobo mal. - respondeu a Marlene .  
- Não, mas chegou perto... – escutei a voz do Potter dizendo e rindo.  
- Então só pode ser o cachorro do Sirius! - ela disse enquanto o Sirius tirava suas mãos.  
- Potter,quer me soltar? - perguntei assim que ouvi ele falando com a Lene.  
- Potter? Mas para que tanta formalidade ruivinha?  
- Porque não temos intimidade! respondi brava.  
- O que vieram fazer aqui? - perguntou a Marlene desconfiada.  
- Viemos tirar uma linda foto das meninas mais lindas dessa escola! - respondeu o Sirius com um sorriso galanteador.  
- E cadê elas? - perguntei falsamente e olhando para os lados a procura das tais meninas.  
- Estão aqui na nossa frente. - respondeu o Aluado apontando para nós.  
- Obrigada! – respondemos levemente coradas.  
- Posso? - perguntou o Aluado mostrando a maquina.  
- Claro que não! Eu estou muito feia para tirar foto! – eu respondi emburrada afastando a máquina fotográfica de perto de mim.  
- Você nunca está feia ruivinha! – ele me disse na mesma hora.  
- Evans! - gritei irritada. - E claro que estou feia. - respondi dando de ombros.  
- Vão ou não tirar a foto? - perguntou o Sirius.  
- Não! - respondemos as duas juntas.  
- Almofadinhas, Pontas! Dêem um jeito! - pediu o Aluado rindo.  
- Estávamos esperando você pedir! – responderam os dois rindo.  
- O que vocês pretendem fazer? – perugntamos já de pé e nos afastando deles..  
- Nada de mais! – eles disseram com aquela cara falsa de inocencia._

_Senti o meu pé na água e olhei para a Lene._

_- Sem chance! Não vão me jogar na água só por que não quero tirar uma foto. - ela disse receosa.  
- Nunca faríamos isso! - respondeu o Sirius na mesma hora com a maior cara de pau.  
- Pare com essa brincadeira ou azaro você Potter! Não quero me molhar...  
- Você me ama e nunca me jogaria um feitiço. – eu me respondeu passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Não acredito em como ele é cnvencido.  
- Eu te odeio! – eu disse molhando meu pé no lago.  
- Gente, anda logo porque eu quero tirar a foto! - disse o Aluado impaciente.  
- Nunca irão me pegar com vida! - gritou a Marlene rindo antes de sair correndo._

_Fomos cada uma foi para um lado e os oids passaram a correr atrás de nós._

_Nessa brincadeira o Reminho tirou algumas fotos legais, mas a foto que veio a seguir foi bem melhor._

_Minutos depois eles nos pegaram e nos carregaram até perto do lago.._

_- Alguma última palavra antes de ficarem molhadas? – perguntou o Potter para nós..  
- Me põe no chão! – quase exigi batendo nas costas dele.  
- Já vamos colocá-las no chão. No chão do lago! - respondeu o Sirius rindo.  
- Eu me rendo! Tiro a foto, mas não me molha... Hein Six... Amor da minha vida... O cara mais lindo da escola não faria uma maldade dessas com uma fã sua... - disse a Marlene dengosa ao ouvido do Sirius._

_Como ela é cara de pau!_

_- Não adianta Marlene! - respondeu o Sirius piscando para o Potter._

_Oh vida cruel!_

_No instante seguinte eles nos jogaram no lago, mas nós reagimos rápido e agarramos os dos, a Lene puxou o Sirius pela perna e eu puxei o Tiago pela camisa, então caímos os quatro na água, enquanto o Remo batia várias fotos._

_Quando todos subiram para a superfície rindo da cena, encharcados, todos descabelados, foi justamente quando o Remo tirou a melhor foto._

_Fim do flash back_

Escutei a Lene saindo do meu quarto depois da discussão e ela estava brigando com o Tiago:

- O que foi? – escutei o Tiago perguntando.  
- Como você agüenta essa maluca? Quando ela quer ser chata e consegue! – reclamou a Lene.  
- Eu sei. – ele concordou... Não acredito que ele concordou!  
- Mas pelo menos nos vamos na lua cheia. – escutei a Lene dizendo.  
- Não vão. O único que concordou com isso foi o Sirius. Vocês têm mais três marotos pela frente. E o pior deles será o Remo. – respondeu o Tiago.  
- A Lily dá um jeito no Remo. – respondeu a Lene de ombros. – O Pedro é muito fácil...  
- Que jeito a Lily daria no Remo, posso saber? – perguntou o chato.  
- Ciúmes? – perguntou a Lene antes de rir.  
- Não é ciúme. – escutei ele respondendo.  
- Relaxa... Lily ama você e não o Remo. Ela o convence com palavras... – disse a Lene rindo.  
- Duvido que ela consiga. – ele estava duvidando de mim?  
- Você que é o mais difícil... – ela disse pensativa.  
- O Sirius foi o mais fácil, não é? Você já estava doida para se agarrar com ele mesmo.  
- Eu? Agarrar o Black? Claro que não. Está parecendo a Lily! – ela disse nervosa saindo do salão.

Já era seguro sair do meu quarto:

- A Lene já foi? – perguntei colocando a cabeça para fora do quarto.  
- Já. Faz alguns minutos.  
- Perfeito. Ganhei a aposta. Você me deve um chocolate. A Lene acabou de confessar que ama o Sirius.  
- Prove então!  
- Infelizmente agora não dá. Devolvi a penseira para a professora. Amanhã pego de volta e te mostro. – respondi.  
- Você está tentando ganhar tempo. – ele me respondeu.  
- Se quiser ficar comigo o tempo todo até eu te mostra para ver que eu não vou alterar a lembrança... – como alguém sem sã consciência fala isso para um homem?  
- É melhor não Lily... Confio plenamente em você. Sem contar que como sou monitor – o que é lamentável – devo acrescentar, eu tenho que fazer ronda e já estou atrasado. – ele dise isso mesmo? O desconfiado do Potter me disse isso? Ele disse que foi fazer ronda? O que ele bebeu hoje?

Logo depois fui ler um livro lindo de romance e fui dormir.

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte e quando vi que o Tiago iria se atrasar novamente eu tive que ir acorda-lo.

- Já vou. – escutei a voz dele embreagada de sono gritando de dentro do quarto.

Demorou um pouco e abriu a porta com a maior cara de sono e...

Minha nossa que corpo!

**_Estou até com calor!_**

Maldito quadribol!

**_Bendito quadribol você quer dizer... Olha que cena maravilhosa!_**

Ok! Ele tem um corpo bonito!

Só corpo?

Se eu fosse você parava de falar...

**_ A Lily com ciúme é capaz de matar Lene..._**

Engraçadinha!

- Você vai se atrasar. – eu disse ainda observando ele sem camisa parado na minha frente com os cabelos mais bagunçados do que de costume.  
- O que foi? Meu cabelo está tão bagunçado assim? – ele m perguntu tentando arruma-los passando as mãos mais uma vez por eles.  
- Seu cabelo está normal. Agora se apresse que eu não quero levar bronca por você acordar tarde. – eu respondi disfarçando. Sreá que ele percebeu?

**_E quem não perceberia com a cara de tonta que você fez?_**

Ele!

Ele perceberia sim!

_Ele demorou, mas percebeu!_

Huau!

**_Gostoso!_**

Menos Mini...

**_Mais... Muito mais Lily!_**

Quando fomos para a aula de DCAT eu fui falar com o Remo, tinha que o convencer de me deixar ir com eles:

- Oi Reminho! – eu dises me sentando com ele.  
- Que sorriso é esse? – ele me perguntou desconfiado.  
- Nada de mais... – respondi.  
- Se for sobre a lua cheia... – ele já foi dizendo.  
- Por que não? – perguntei.  
- E por que sim? – ele retrucou.  
- Assuntos meus! – respondi incerta se o contava sobre a Mini.  
- Não vai! – ele me disse na mesma hora.  
- Poxa Reminho... O que custa?  
- Custa a sua vida e você não tiver cuidado! – ele me respondeu chateado.  
- Eu sou cuidadosa. – respondi.  
- Mas não vai! – me disse decidido.  
- Mas eu preciso! – eu insisti.  
- Se me der um bom motivo deixo você ir e ajudo a convencer o Tiago! – ele me respondeu.

Resposta tentadora eu diria.

Tentadora até de mais, e quando percebi já tinha contado que queria ir para ver o que o Tiago sentia por mim.

O Remo ficou tão feliz com a noticia...

- Já contou para ele que você esta doente? – perguntou a Lene passando do nosso lado.  
- Doente? – perguntou o Remo preocupado.

A Lene não tinha que falar. Nem para ela eu contei toda a história...

Mas enfim, tive que contar o básico para o Remo também.

E logo a aula terminou e eu nem ao menos sei qual o tema que foi dado.

Fomos para o salão principal para o almoço e vimos os marotos já sentados.

- Na verdade Pontas... – escutei o Remo dizendo.  
- Só falta um... – disse a Marlene se sentando na frente do Potter.  
- Falta um para que? – perguntou o Sirius confuso.  
- Para que possamos conhecer um certo lobo de perto. – respondeu a Lene sorrindo.  
- Você não... – começou o Tiago nervoso.  
- Não tive como evitar. – ele respondeu com a cabeça baixa.  
- Temos alguns dias para te convencer... – disse a Lene sorrindo marota para ele.  
- Não vão me convencer de nada. – ele disse decidido.  
- Vamos ver Tiago! – eu disse me sentando ao lado dele.  
- Tiago? – perguntou o Pedro cuspindo comida em cima de nós.  
- Dá para mastigar primeiro e depois falar? – perguntou o Remo irritado.  
- Desculpe. – disse o Rabicho jogando mais comida em nós.  
- Me chamou de Tiago? – ele me perguntou sem acreditar, mas com toda a desconfiança possível.  
- Não posso? – perguntei com carinha de cachorro sem dono.

Cara do Sirius!

Não é que parece mesmo...

_Engraçadinhas vocês!_

- Claro que pode, mas é uma atitude suspeita diante das circunstancias. – ele me respondeu me observando atentamente.

Como ele sabe que eu só o chamei de Tiago para que ele me deixasse ir?

Ele te conhece muito bem...

- Que circunstancias? – tinha que me fazer de inocente!  
- Você está tentando a todo custo me persuadir para que deixe vocês irem na lua cheia. – ele disse sem rodeios.  
- Não precisamos de sua permissão. – disse a Lene dando de ombros.  
- Mas precisamos da proteção dele. – eu disse pelo canto da boca para a Lene.  
- Até parece que ele não vai nos ajudar se acontecer alguma coisa. – respondeu a Lene pensativa.  
- Já conversamos sobre isso. - resmunguei pelo canto da boca novamente enquanto o Sirius segurava a risada.  
- Dá para pararem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? – perguntou o Tiago encerrando a nossa briga.  
- Então... – comecei sem graça. – Já comprou meu chocolate?  
- Já. Mas quando vai me mostrar? – me perguntou e no mesmo instante vi os marotos prestando atenção na conversa curiosos.  
- Vai mesmo me dar o chocolate se eu te mostrar?  
- Vai valer à pena? – perguntou pensativo.  
- Claro que vai. Tenho certeza que você vai amar. – respondi sorrindo.  
- Perfeito. No dormitório depois do jantar? – ele me perguntou sorrindo ainda mais.  
- Até lá eu deixo tudo pronto e fico a sua espera. – respondi sorrindo e pensando em que desculpa vou dar para pegar a penseira da profesora de novo.

Logo fomos para a aula, vi os marotos estranhamente próximos do Tiago, alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

- Aonde vão? – perguntou a Lene na hora que viu os meninos arrastando o Tiago para o outro lado.  
- Assuntos de homem Lenizinha. – respondeu o Sirius piscando um olho para a menina e depois virando para puxar o Potter.  
- Querem me largar? Eu já sei andar! – escutamos ele reclamando.  
- O que ele fez? – me perguntou a Lene.  
- Vai lá saber! Deve ter quebrado alguma regra marota. Sei lá!

Fomos para os jardins ver de perto o que estava acontecendo com os marotos.

Eles estavam todos em cima do Tiago, pareciam brigar e o Tiago parecia muito confuso com tudo aquilo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a Lene ainda observado tudo.  
- Esta estranho... – eu disse pensativa.

Logo vimos o Sirius levantando o Tiago pelo colarinho e ambos pareciam bravos.

- Não se faça de burro. Vimos tudo agora na mesa. – escutamos o Remo gritando.  
- Acho melhor interferir Lil... – me disse a Lene já de pé.  
- Vamos lá! – eu disse já correndo ao encontro deles.  
- O que houve? – perguntou a Lene correndo na direção deles com o Pedro e comigo.  
- Melhor vocês não entrarem na briga meninas. Isso pode ficar perigoso. – disse o Sirius levantando o Potter de novo e o ameaçado.  
- Se não me colocar no chão e me explicar o que houve eu vou arrebentar a sua cara sem hesitar. – o Tiago disse entediado.  
- Você não presta Potter! – disse o Remo furioso.  
- Vou falar pela ultima vez... Soltem-me! – ele disse já vermelho de raiva.  
- Mas o que o Tiago fez? – perguntou a Lene.  
- Não entre na briga Lene. Cuidamos disso. – respondeu o Remo.

A coisa não estava indo muito bem e logo vi o Tiado dando um soco no olho do Sirius que o soltou reclamando de dor.

- Seu veado! Olha o que me fez! – gritou o Sirius furioso.  
- Vai apanhar mais se não me disserem o porquê de tudo isso. – ele disse irritado.  
- Você nem ao menos sabe por que estão querendo te bater? – perugntei intrigada.  
- Coitado do Six... – disse a Lene indo ajudar o cachorrinho dela.  
- Ninguém quis me explicar Lily. – me respondeu o Potter arrumando a camisa. - E não tente me bater que eu acabo com você Remo. – ele completou quando o Remo se aproximou para o bater.  
- Dá para explicarem o que houve? – perguntei já nervosa com tudo aquilo.  
- Não antes deu acabar com esse veado. – disse o Sirius furioso indo bater no Tiago mais uma vez.

Não iria deixar aquilo continuar. O Tiago irria machucar o Sirius.

**_O Tiago é tão forte..._**

Entrei na frente dos dois para os impedirem de brigar.

- Você não vai bater nele antes de dizer o motivo. – eu disse impedindo o Sirius de chegar até o Tiago.

Lily foi defender o namorado!

- Como se o Tiago fosse apanhar... – resmungou o Pedro do lado.  
- Eu vou dizer o que houve! Houve que o Potter estava te levando na lábia. – reclamou o Sirius.  
- Realmente ainda estou sem entender! – dissemos eu e o Tiago juntos.  
- Um chocolate? Não acredito que vai conseguir levar a Lily para cama com um chocolate. Do que você ameaçou ela hein? Lily é uma menina honesta e não se meteria nisso sem amar muito a pessoa... – reclamaram os dois marotos nervosos.  
- Eu ia fazer o que? – ele perguntou espantado.  
- Ele o que? – perguntei confusa.

Do que eles estavam falando?

- Você iria tirar a honra da Lily. No mínimo foi alguma ameaça. Mas não vai fazer isso com a nossa amiga. – disse o Sirius nervoso.  
- Não vai enganar a Lily assim. Ela tem amigos para a defender. Pensei que você não mentia quando dizia que a amava. – disse o Remo já indo para cima do Tiago de novo.  
- Deixa eu ver se entendi: vocês acham que eu ameacei a Lily para levá-la para a cama. E para que ela ficasse quieta eu dei um chocolate? – perguntou o Tiago confuso.

Mas ele só pode estar brincando...

- Isso mesmo! – disseram os dois marotos nervosos.

Como são fofos! Querendo defender a minha honra!

Eu, Marlene e o Tiago começamos a rir compulsivamente.

- Do que estão rindo? – perguntou o Sirius confuso.  
- Não é nada disso. – eu disse anda tendo um ataque de risos.  
- A Lily só ganhou uma aposta comigo, e apostamos um chocolate. – explicou o Tiago.  
- E o que ela tem que te mostrar depois do jantar? – perguntou o Sirius.  
- A prova que ela ganhou a aposta mesmo. – respondeu o Tiago também rindo.  
- Só isso? – perguntou o Remo.  
- Só. – respondemos juntos.  
- Que mico! – disseram os dois parecendo uns pimentões.  
- Obrigada por tudo meninos, mas eu nunca faria nada disso. – eu disse tentando parar de rir.  
- E muito menos eu. – o Tiago disse também..  
- A gente nunca sabe! – disseram os dois dando de ombros novamente.

Aquela foi uma ótima tarde e noite, afinal, ficamos zoando o Remo e o Sirius o dia inteiro.

Depois do jantar me encontrei com o Tiago no salão dos monitores para ver minha lembrança.

- Pronto? – perguntei sorrindo.  
- Pronto. – ele respondeu já ficando de pé.  
- Só me prometa uma coisa...  
- O que você quiser.  
- Não vai dizer nada para a Lene nem para o Sirius.  
- Não vou! Damos um jeito de fazer os dois verem. – ele me respondeu.  
- Quando eu mandar você voltar você volta! – pedi... Têm coisas nessa lembrança que não é bom ele ver.  
- Já sei que tem coisa que você não quer que eu veja, mas tudo bem. Faço como você quiser. – me respondeu sorrindo.

**_Lindo e compreencivo!_**

- Perfeito. – eu reposndi sorrindo e pegando na mão dele para pularmos na penseira..

Mostrei a lembrança da minha briga com a Lene para ele e logo voltamos.

- Ganhei! – eu disse para disfarçar a vergonha.  
- Nada mais justo. – ele me respondeu rindo.  
- Não ligue para as besteiras que a Lene disse de nós... – pedi sem graça.  
- Já até me esqueci de tudo. – brincou ele.  
- Que bom. – eu disse antes dele me entregar o chocolate.

Ficamos ali no salão dos monitores fazendo relatórios por mais algum tempo. Até que eu resolveu voltar a certo assunto:

- Então... Já se decidiu se vai me deixar ir...  
- Ir onde lírio? – perguntou distraído.

**_Amo quando ele me chama de Lírio!_**

É tão meloso!

**_Meloso e romântico!_**

- Lua cheia! – eu disse com um sorriso singelo.  
- Ficamos assim... Não toca mais no assunto por enquanto. Juro que vou conversar com os marotos e ver se o Remo fica calmo nas primeiras noites. Depois te falo a resposta. – ele me respondeu para para-lo de perturbar.  
- Sério? – perguntei sorrindo feliz da vida.  
- Sério ruiva. – ele assentiu.  
- Obrigada! – eu disse me jogando em cima dele e nos fazendo cair da cadeira.

Acho que me empolguei de novo!

**_Por isso que eu amo o Tiago!_**

- Se toda vez que eu faço alguma coisa que você gosta acabamos em uma situação comprometedora... Eu quero te agradar o dia inteiro. – ele sussurou ao meu ouvido me deiando arrepiada enquanto estávamos no chão e eu estava em cima dele.

Doce tentação!

**_Concordo plenamente!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Olá pessoinhas fofas...**

**Antes de tudo eu adoro esse cap... a Lily parece mais maluca do que ela já é rsrsr**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e pelas mtas leituras :D**

Lica Tonks: realmente... a única coisa que vc não sabe é quem venceu a aposta... mas acho que ver os dois lados da história ficou legal:D

deny weasley: desculpe... demorei neh!!! é que eu tava postando um cap por semana (fazendo revezamento das fics), mas como não tive tempo pra escrever atrasei o cap da fic "A casa dos gritos" e acabei não postando foi nd... então criei coragem e vim postar nesse fic mesmo... só espero que meus leitores da outra fic não me abandonem rsrsrs

Meel Evans Potter-Malfoy: eu que agradeço que vc continua lendo :D incrivelmente tem vezes que eu tb me sinto assim... sabe.. fico caçando fic pra ler, vou até nos favoritos do povo para ver se acho alguma coisa e as vezes nem assim... se acontecer com vc e já tiver lido as minhas outras fics (primeiro a propaganda neh rsrrss) tem mtas fics boas lá nos meus favoritos, recomendo!!

**Bjinhos amores**


	23. Mini X Lily

Depois daquele dia resolvi não tocar mais no assunto: lua cheia! Pelo menos não com ele. Só com a Lene e com o Reminho que prometeu me ajudar com o Tiago.

Quem escuta pensa que o Remo estava te ajudando a conquistar o Tiago!

Mais tarde fiquei sabendo que o Remo falou com o Tiago, mas não conseguiu muita coisa. Pelo que entendi o Tiago esta preocupado comigo.

**_Ele é uma gracinha eu sei!_**

Gracinha? No mínimo o Remo só falou aquilo para te animar Mini.

**_Como se ele não me conhece?_**

Eu já falei de você para ele esta lembrada?

**_Não!_**

Tenho que confessar uma coisa: Eu não consgio mais ler... Dá para acreditar nisso? Ando pensando tanto no Potter que nem ao menos ler eu consigo...

**_Isso é o que chamamos de amor Lil..._**

Não... Isso é o que chamamos de ódio

**_ Se o odeia por que esta chamando ele de Tiago as vezes?_**

Eu?

**_Não minha vó... Claro que é você!_**

Não fiz isso... Pare de mentir!

De noite eu fiui para o salão comunal e me encontrei com os marotos, exceto o Potter. Ele deveria estar em algum encontro.

**_Já te disse que ele não tem mais encontros... _**

- Que bela surpresa ruiva... – me disse o Sirius com um sorriso maroto.  
- O que estavam falando? – perguntei para eles assim que me sentei.  
- Da ua grandiosa beleza... – me respondeu o Sirius.  
- Que o Tiago não ouça. – disse o Remo rindo baixo.  
- Eu desafiaria terra e água para te-la em meus braços mesmo que para isso tenha que matar este que chamam de Tiago. – disse o Sirius fazendo o maior cena e se ajoelhando na minha frente.  
- O que você bebeu hoje? – perguntei rindo.  
- Vinho! – respondeu o Pedro.  
- Cala a boca rato... Eu estou cortejando uma dama... Olhe e aprenda. – disse o Sirius para o Pedro.  
- Meu bom senhor... Não garte seus músculos com este pobre rapaz... Não vale de nada perder seu tempo.  
- Estas certas linda dama.  
- Não vai me chamar para dar um passeio no jardim? – perguntei segurando o riso.  
- Apressadinha, não? – comentou o Sirius fazendo nós todos cairmos na risada.

Foi quando vimos a Lene e o Tiago entrando no salão:

- Chegamos para alegrar a todos! – disse a Lene rindo e se jogando em cima do Remo.  
- O que vocês duas beberam hoje? – perguntou o Sirius rindo.  
- A mesma coisa que vocês quatro bebem sempre... – respondeu a Lene rindo e se levantando.  
- Certo... Quem são vocês e o que fizeram com as minhas amigas? – perguntou o Remo rindo.  
- Somos aliens! – exclamou a Lene rindo como doida.  
- O que são aliens? – perguntou o Pedro.  
- Esquece... – respondeu o Potter.  
- É sério... Estamos ótimas... Só resolvemos passar mais tempo com os nossos melhores amigos. – respondi.

Como sou falsa!

Como somos falsas... 

- Certo... Agora eu tenho certeza que você não é a Lily! – me disse o Potter fazendo drama.  
- Pare com isso Potter...  
- Agora sim é a Lily. –ele me disse finguindo alivio enquanto todos riam, todos exceto eu, é claro.  
- Vamos fazer o que de bom agora? – perguntou o Remo depois de alguns minutos.  
- Jogar poker. – respondeu a Lene feliz da vida.  
- Strip poker? Gostei da idéia. – disse o Sirius com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Strip? Ninguém aqui disse nada de strip. – disse a Lene começando uma pequena briga entre eles.  
- E que graça tem jogar poker sem tirar a roupa? – perguntou o Sirius marotamente.  
- A graça é o jogo Black!  
- Por que não param de discutir e se beijam logo? – resolvi perguntar, quem sabe dava certo.

Engraçadinha...

- Não estou afim! – responderam juntos antes de virarem a cara um para o outro com raiva.  
- Tenho uma ótima idéia... Que tal jogarmos verdade ou desafio? – perguntou o Potter animado.  
- Sem chance... Vocês sempre dão um jeito deu me ferrar! – eu disse me lembrando a última vez que jogamos.  
- Se ferrar? Pensei que tinha gostado da última vez que jogamos com os marotos... Você e o Tiago pareciam bem próximos... – disse a Lene rindo.  
- Por culpa exclusiva do Sirius e não por que eu gostei. – respondi vermelha.  
- Não era o que parecia. – disse a morena novamente me deixando ainda mais vermelha.  
- Que tal mudar de assunto? – sugeriu o Potter. Não é que as vezes ele é bem útil?  
- Vão decidindo o que fazer aí que eu vou tomar um banho... – eu disse já me colocando de pé.  
- E eu vou junto. – me disse o Potter.

Safado!

- Vai junto Potter? Você vai ficar bem aí no seu lugar quietinho! – eu disse já revirando os olhos irritada com ele.  
- Por que não posso ir com você? – ele me perguntou fingindo – se de inocente.  
- Essa sua cara de inocente não engana ninguém. – disse o Sirius rindo.  
- Melhor que a sua Almofadinhas! – reclamou o safado.  
- Não vai porque eu não quero. O dia que você tomar banho comigo pode apostar que não será eu! – eu respondi cortando o assunto.  
- Que maldade ruivinha... Quando nos casarmos você vai tomar banho comigo sempre que possível. – ele me respondeu sorrindo.

Dá para acreditar que ele teve coragem de me dizer uma coisa dessas?

Este é o Tiago!

Não sei se fiquei com raiva por ele falar que vai tomar banho comigo sempre ou pela parte do casamento.

**_Pelo que eu saiba você bem que gostou das duas idéias!_**

Não vou nem falar nada!

- Não vou me casar com você Potter! – gritei no ouvido dele.  
- Logo você muda de idéia! – ele me respondeu passando o braço pela minha cintura e me levando para perto dele.  
- Dá para me soltar? – perguntei já nervosa.  
- Alguém tem pipoca? A briga já esta começando. – brincou o Sirius falando de mim e do Potter.  
- Não posso te soltar. Você me enfeitiçou. – ele me respondeu com cara de bobo.

Alias, ele sempre tem cara de bobo!

- Vou te enfeitiçar se não me soltar. – afirmei nevosa já pronta para pegar a varinha.  
- Me dá um beijo que te solto. – ele me disse com aquele olhar conquistador que não me atinge.

**_Como gosta de mentir!_**

- Nem pensar! Isso seria nojento de mais! – eu respondi cruzando os braços nervosa.  
- Nojento? Pensei que gostasse dos meus beijos roubados. – ele me respondeu chateado.  
- Você beija muito mal. – fiz questão de responder...

**_ Responder a mentira para o coitado! Como você diz que ele beija mal?_**

Dizendo...

- Pegou pesado! – brincou a Lene. – Isso é a maior calunia.  
- Obrigado Lene. – agradeceu Potter. – Não sei se reparou, mas o meu maior objetivo enquanto te beijo é não deixar você se afastar de mim. – ele sussurou no meu ouvido.

Deu arrepio!

- Mas não precisa disso Potter! – eu disse com um sorriso maroto.  
- Não? – ele me perguntou como um bobo surpreso.  
- Não... – respondi me virando de frente ara ele... Adora pregar peças no Potter.  
- Preparem as máquinas fotográficas que teremos uma cena inédita aqui! – brincou o Sirius rindo no sofá.

O Potter foi se aproximando de mim pensanod que iria me beijar, mas eu virei o rosto na hora certa e dei um belo soco no estômago dele, foi tão divertido ele me dando um beijou no rosto e eu um soco nele... Quero fazer isso mais vezes.

**_Você é muito maldosa!_**

Eu sei! Obrigada Mini!

- Já paguei a prenda. Agora me solte que tenho que tomar banho. – respondi sorrindo enquanto ele remungava alguma coisa.  
- Mas... – começou já colocando a mão no estômago.  
- Não foi dessa vez Pontas... – disse o Remo se segurando para não rir da cara dele.  
- Essa doeu! – ouvi ele reclamar enquanto eu me afastava.  
- Pare de drama! – ouvi o Sirius respondendo e rindo.

Quando estava indo para o salão comunal ouvi o Potter dizendo:

- Não teve graça!  
- O que não teve graça? – perguntei me aproximando  
- Estamos zoando o Tiago! – respondeu o Remo na maior cara de pau.  
- Quero zoar ele também! – eu disse me animando na mesma hora.  
- Nem pensar... O soco que você me deu ainda está doendo! – reclamou o mole.

**Mole? Não sou mole... Você que é forte!**

- Você reclama de mais Potter! – respondi tentando inutilmente ficar séria.  
- Olha quem fala... A varinha falando do bruxo... – ele me disse rindo  
- Que tal parar com toda essa discussão e irmos fazer a ronda? – perguntei cansada.  
- Até que não é má idéia! – ele me respondeu... feliz? Por que o Potter estaria feliz em fazer ronda?

Por que ele fica sozinho com você?

Eu sei que isso é uma tortura, mas ainda não entendi o motivo do sorriso!

Não finja que não sabe de nada!

- Claro que é má idéia... Estávamos pensando em ir comprar mais cerveja amanteigada no três vassouras... O nosso estoque acabou. – disse o Sirius para nós.  
- Vão para Hogsmead agora? Vocês são malucos? – perguntou a Marlene parecendo levemente preocupada.  
- Não tem perigo. Só vamos comprar algumas cervejas... – respondeu o Remo para o meu espanto.  
- Então eu vou com vocês... Nunca fui para Hogsmead de noite! – disse a Marlene toda feliz.  
- Pode ir. Pontas eu quero a sua capa para... – começou o Sirius sorrindo.  
- Minha capa? – perguntou o Tiago cruzando os braços irritado.  
- Sua capa da invisibilidade... O que custa? Não vai me emprestar? Você tem permissão para andar tarde por aí... – se explicou o Sirius.  
- É claro que vamos pegar a capa... A capa já pertence aos marotos. – disse o Remo.  
- Já estão até se apossando das minhas coisas... – resmungou.  
- Não é se apossar... É pegar emprestado e não devolver... Ou melhor, devolver quando quiser! – respondeu o Sirius com um sorriso maroto.  
- Só por causa disso eu não empresto capa nenhuma. – respondeu o Potter fazendo drama.  
- Não tem problema... – disse o Remo dando de ombros. – Onde você deixou o mapa Sirius? – perguntou ele para o cachorro.  
- O último que usou foi o Tiago! – ele disse se virando para o Potter.  
- Nos entregue o mapa Pontas! – pediu o Remo.  
- Só se me esperarem para sair. – ele impos.  
- Impossível. Você vai chegar muito tarde. – disse a Lene.  
- Entregue logo Pontas... – reclamou o Sirius entediado.  
- Está aqui!- eu disse já entediada metendo a mão no bolso de dentro das vestes do Tiago e tirando o mapa. – Agora parem com essa conversa chata de: "dê o mapa" – reclamei entregando o mapa do maroto para o Remo.  
- Obrigado ruivinha! – respondeu o lobinho.  
- A Lily está bem espertinha... Já aproveitou para passar a mão no peitoral do Tiago... – brincou a Lene maliciosa.  
- Eu o que? – perguntei espantada. – Eu só peguei o mapa.

Mas eu só peguei o mapa!

E quem garante?

Eu mesma!

- E como sabia onde estava o mapa? – perguntou o Sirius com a mesma malicia na voz.  
- Sabendo... – eu apenas sabia oras... O Potter sempre carrega o mapa neste bolso.

Anda reparando de mais no Ti!

- Deixem que eles se acertam... Vamos ou não? – perguntou o Remo animado.  
- Vai deixar eles irem sem reclamar? – me perguntou o Potter enquanto os marotos e a Lene saiam pelo retrato da mulher gorda.  
- Melhor deixá-los ir... – eu disse dando de ombros.

Quem sabe com esse passeio as coisas se acertem com a Lene e o Six.

**_Você queria era ficar sozinha com o Tiago!_**

Que calunia!

Assim que os marotos saíram eu tratei de colocar todos na cama:

- As luzes irão se apagar a qualquer momento. Todos para o dormitório! – pedi séria ampliando a voz.  
- Só mais um pouco Evans! – pediu uma terceiro anista.  
- Nem um segundo a mais! – eu disse decidida e séria.  
- Tiago... Convença essa fera... Não estamos com sono... – falou uma menina do quinto ano.

Aí eu me assustei com ele. Pensei que iria dizer algo como "Pare de ser chata e deixe eles ficarem mais um pouco", mas foi o contrário:

- Para a cama todos ou serei obrigado a avisar a McGonagall que estão desobedecendo ordens diretas dela. – ele disse para me ajudar .

Fiquei olhando para ele com a maior cara de espanto.

Todos começaram a subir, alguns reclamando alto outros sem nem ao menos fazer barulho.  
Assim que todos subiram as luzes se apagaram com um toque da minha varinha.

- Pensei que as luzes se apagavam sozinhas! – ele disse me observando no escuro.  
- Não. São os monitores que tem que desligar. – respondi sorrindo. – Vamos? – perguntei de repente pegando no braço dele.

Sou louca ou não sou?

- Claro! – ele me disse rumando decidido para onde pensava ser a saída.  
- Obrigada pela força agora a pouco. – agradeci.  
- Não foi nada. – respondeu antes d bater a cara na parede.

Cena cômica devo acrescentar!

- Logo se vê que você não costuma andar no escuro. – brinquei antes de ascender a varinha.  
- Fazer o que... – ele respondeu dando de ombros enquanto eu ria baixo.  
- Lily... Como convenceu o Remo de deixar vocês irem na lua cheia conosco? Ele nunca iria deixar! – ele me perguntou depois de alguns intantes.  
- Você disse que não iria tocar no assunto. – eu disse já me lembrando d minha doença.  
- Se você me contasse talvez me faça mudar de idéia também. – ele insistiu.  
- Não é nada de mais Tiago. Que tal deixarmos isso para lá? Confio no seu julgamento. – respondi feliz.

Não podiria falar para ele da Mini...

- Espere um pouco ou ouvi bem? Você me chamou de Tiago e disse que confia em mim na mesma frase? Acho que estou tendo alucinações. – ele brincou fazendo drama.  
- Pare com isso! – pedi rindo e lhe dando um leve tapa no braço.  
- Desculpe ruivinha... – respondeu galante.  
- Sabe... Você não é tão chato quanto eu pensei que fosse... – O que deu em mim? Eu falo muitas coisas que não deveria quando estamos sozinhos...

**_Eu faço um bom trabalho!_**

- Não? – perguntou abismado.

Era impressão minha ou ele estava com receio de alguma coisa?

- Claro que não. Sinceramente pensei que com você sendo monitor minha vida iria virar um inferno, mas na verdade ficou bem divertida. – confessei.  
- Sério? – perguntou chocado.  
- Sério. – respondi rindo da cara de surpreso dele.  
- Eu sei que sou irresistível e sexy. – ele me disse sorrindo e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Conta uma novidade!

- Você definitivamente é maluco! – eu disse rindo ainda mais.  
- Vou considerar um elogio. – ele me respondeu feliz.  
- Oras... Temos dois grifinorianos fora da cama à uma hora dessas... – disse aquela voz odiosa as nossas costas.  
- Estamos em ronda se não percebeu. Queira voltar para o seu dormitório. A sonserina perderá dez pontos por ter um aluno fora da cama neste horário. – eu disse reconhecendo a voz do Snpae.  
- Pare com isso Lil... Nós dois sabemos que isso não vai adiantar comigo... Que tal você vir aqui e fazermos um trato?  
- Que tal você ir logo para o seu dormitório antes que eu fique com raiva Snape? – perguntou o Potter já se irritando também.  
- A conversa não chegou ao chiqueiro Potter. – respondeu o Snape.  
- Se não chegou ao chiqueiro não entendo como você esta participando da conversa. – dises Tiago já se virando para encarrar o Snape.  
- Não se incomode Potter... – eu disse o segurando firme pelo braço que ainda mantínhamos entralaçados.

Certo, eu não queria um duelo, depois eu teria que levar um dos dois para a enfermaria...

**_ Levaria o Chatonildo com toda a certeza... O meu Tiago nunca perderia para ele._**

- Não estou incomodado Lily. – ele me respondeu calmo.  
- Quem te deu intimidade para chamá-la de Lily? – perguntou o Snape com ciúme.  
- A mesma pessoa que mandou você ir para cama. – respondeu o Tiago quase me fazendo rir da cara do Snape.  
- Você... – começou o Snape.  
- Mas uma palavra e vai ficar de detenção a semana inteira. – eu disse cortando a briga.  
- Se for com você... – disse o Snape me dando nojo.  
- Será com o Tiago de preferência. – respondi na mesma hora.  
- Faria com o maior prazer. – respondeu o Tiago com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. – De preferência algo bem trabalhoso. – complementou ainda sorrindo.  
- Não perturbe Potter! – disse o Severo nervoso.  
- Então volte para a sua cama Snape. – eu pedi entediada.  
- Estamos precisando conversar Lil... – começou o mala.  
- Não precisamos... Agora me faça um favor... Vá dormir e me deixe em paz! – eu disse já profundamente irritada com ele.  
- Amanhã eu te procuro. – ele disse antes de se virar e ir sentido a torre da sonserina.  
- Faça o que quiser... – eu disse já entediada. – Onde estávamos? – perguntei para o Tiago sorrindo depois de alguns instantes.  
- Eu iria te beijar... – ele me disse com uma piscadela marota.  
- Palhaço! – resmunguei rindo. – Vamos terminar logo essa ronda. – eu disse o puxando para continuar a andar.  
- Vamos... – respondeu voltand a andar do meu lado.

Caminhamos pelos corredores por mais algum tempo até que levamos o maior susto. Eis o que aconteceu:

- O que vai fazer no natal? Vai para casa? – perguntei para puxar assunto.  
- Para falar a verdade ainda não sei. E você?  
- Eu... – comecei, mas logo estávamos jogados no chão, o Tiago por cima e eu por baixo.  
- Como você fez isso? – perugntei.  
- Eu não fiz nada. Alias, nem sei ao certo o que houve para cairmos e muito menos nessa posição. – ele diss constrangido. Contrangido? Oh céus!  
- Para falar a verdade nem eu mesma sei também. – respondi antes de cair da gargalhada.  
- Lírio eu... – ele começou com o rosto grudado no meu.  
- Lírio? Faz tempo que você não me chamava assim. – eu o cortei sorrindo.

Parem tudo! O que eu estou fazendo? Por que não o empurrei ainda?

**_Por que você quer que ele faça alguma coisa?_**

Não quero...

**_Se não quisesse já teria o empurrado!_**

- Lírio... Por que você não acredita que... – não queria ouvir...  
- Que tal agente conversar de pé? Sabe você é magro, mas é pesadinho. – brinquei para cortar o clima.  
- É que... – começou.  
- Não vai me dizer que prenderam a gente aqui? – perguntei pr não ver ele se levantando.  
- E quem faria isso? – ele perguntou confuso.  
- Os marotos e a Lene. Foram eles que nos empurraram não foi? – perguntei com as mãos no peito dele.  
- Acredita que eu nem tinha pensado nisso... – me repsondeu rindo. – Sabe... Aproveitando que estamos aqui... – disse se aproximando para me beijar.

Se concentre e o empurre Lil...

**_Par disso e o beije!_**

Empurra!

**_Beija!_**

- Aí! Aí! Aí! – comecei a fingir estar machucada.

Não empurei, mas não o beijei!

Logo todos surgirm de baixo da capa e o Potter se levantou apidamente para me ajudar com a suposta dor.

- O que foi? – perguntou se agachando ao meu lado.  
- Nada... Era só para estragar o clima! – respondi rindo enquanto ele fechava a cara.

Acho que falei de mais!

- Estragar o clima? O que você fez com ela Tiago? –perguntou a Lene divertida e confusa para o Tiago.  
- Nada que eu queria. – respondeu tentando parecer casual.  
- Eu tenho o maior trabalho para deixar vocês naquela posição comprometedora e nem ao menos um beijo vocês dão? Isso não é justo! – reclamou o Sirius emburrado. – Você está muito lerdo meu amigo! – disse ele já dando tapinhas e zoando o Tiago.  
- Lerdo? – perguntou inconformado.  
- Ele não é lerdo gente... Só um pouco mais devagar que os outros. – eu disse para brincar também.

**_Ele demorou mesmo... Ele não sabe que não pode deixar tempo para você pensar?_**

Felizmente não sabe!

- Eu escutei bem? A Lily acabou de passar uma cantada no Pontas! – disse o Remo rindo.  
- Não foi bem assim... Eu só estava brincando. – eu dises já sentindo minha face queimar.  
- Você anda estranha! – disse o Pedro de repente.

Vi o Tiago dando um tapa na cabeça do Pedro.

Como assim estranha? Todos já sabem que estou louca? Que estou doente?

- Estranha como? – perguntei confusa.  
- Ele só estava brincando Lily. – o Tiago me disse gentil.  
- Estou estranha Sirius? – perguntei ignorando o Tiago.  
- Só um pouquinho de nada Lil. – ele respondeu antes de levar um tapa do Tiago também. – Só disse o que ninguém teve coragem. – ele se explicou para o Tiago que estava irritado.  
- Não está estranha não Lily. – disse o Remo.  
- Não está estranha só está diferente. – disse a Lene.  
- Não acho que estou estranha... Mas vocês não são os únicos que estão falando isso. Vou investigar isso depois.

Será que estou estranha mesmo?

- Você vai se investigar? – perguntou o Sirius rindo.  
- Mais ou menos. – respondi sorrindo para mudar o rumo da conversa. – E cadê a cerveja?  
- Parem tudo! Lílian Evans perguntando por cerveja? Alguém traga um psiquiatra! – brincou o Sirius fingindo estar preocupado antes de entregar uma garrafa para mim.  
- Você não vai beber... – me disse o chato do Tiago me tirando a cerveja da mão antes que eu pudesse dar o primeiro gole.  
- E posso saber por quê? – perugntei com as mãos na cintura nervosa.  
- Não quero que você fique bêbada de novo. – que fofo.

**_Fofo é pouco!_**

- Não pense que eu não ouvi... – disse o Sirius o Tiago.  
- E não pense que não vamos te zoar por isso mais tarde. – completou o Remo.  
- Que fofo! – eu disse feliz, mas acho que ele pensou que eu estava zoando ele também. – Não vou beber... Pai! – agora eu o zoei.  
- É Tiago... Tão novo e já é pai... – disse a Lene fingindo pesar.  
- E ainda por cima da mulher que você mais ama... – disse o Sirius fingindo estar chateado.  
- Pensei que a mulher que ele mais amasse fosse a tia Sara! – disse o Pedro confuso.  
- Cala a boca Rabicho! – disseram Sirius e Marlene juntos.

Todos nós começamos a rir e o Pedro ficou sem entender nada. Aliás, o Pedro sempre fica sem entender nada.

Logo já estávamos todos indo dormir.

- Estive pensando... Que tal uma festa do pijama no sábado? – perguntou o Sirius com um sorriso enorme.  
- E onde seria isso? – perguntou o Remo com um leve sorriso.  
- No dormitório do Pontas e da ruiva... Onde mais seria? Lá é o único lugar que cabem todos sem aperto.  
- Por mim fazíamos a festa amanhã mesmo. – disse a Lene.  
- Sábado está ótimo. – disse o Remo sorrindo marotamente.  
- Pedro? – perguntou o Sirius.  
- Vai ter comida? – perguntou o rato.  
- Vai, mas você não vai poder comer... Está em detenção ainda...  
- Então não vou. – disse o Pedro.  
- Vai sim. – disseran o Sirius e a Lene na mesma hora.  
- Vocês dois são idênticos! – eu disse rindo.  
- Eu sou de mais! – disse o Sirius com um sorriso gigante.  
- O que disse? – perguntou a Lene fingindo não entender.  
- Disse que eu sou de mais! – repetiu o Sirius.  
- Ainda não ouvi... É Sirius quem manda ficar mentindo. – disse a Lene fingindo que não enteneui o que o Sirius dizia por causa da detenção que ele não conseguia mentir para as mulheres.  
- Engraçadinha... Eu não estava mentindo. – ele disse com um sorriso falso.  
- Não para os seus ouvidos... Porque para os meus isso foi à maior mentira que já ouvi. – respondeu a Lene enquanto eu ria da cara do Sirius.  
- Melhor irmos dormir! – eu disse m lembrando dque tínhamos que acordar cedo.  
- Você não disse se topa fazer a festa. – disse o Remo.  
- E nem o Tiago. – rebati.  
- Pois por mim faríamos agora mesmo. – respondeu o Tiago na mesma hora.  
- Lily...? – perguntou a Lene.  
- Certo... Se é para o bem geral do grupo... Eu aceito! – brinquei.  
- Poderíamos fazer uma votação dessas para o namoro dela e do Pontas.. Quem sabe ela responda a mesma coisa... – começou o Sirius.  
- Ignorem o cachorro sem coleira. – pediu o Tiago.  
- Cachorro sem coleira? Quem te disse que eu não tenho coleira? – perguntou o Sirius fazendo a maior cara de inocente.  
- Você tem coleira Six? – perguntou a Lene rindo.  
- Claro que tenho. Só que a coleira não tem dono ainda. – ele respondeu com um sorriso enorme.  
- Ignorem isso também. – disse o Remo rindo.  
- A conversa esta boa, mas vamos dormir... – chamei.  
- Mas já ruiva? – perguntou o Sirius com um bico.  
- Já. Todos para a cama. E você também Tiago! – eu disse o puxando pela camisa.  
- Mas por quê? Está cedo... – ele me respondeu com um bico.  
- Cedo mesmo... Uma hora da manhã... – eu respondi conferindo o relógio.  
- Todos para a cama! – disse Tiago me imitindo  
- Eles já estão até combinando... – disse o Sirius emburrado se levantando para ir para o dormitório.  
- Boa noite para vocês e durmam em camas separadas. – brincou o Remo subindo as escadas.  
- Não se preocupe com isso Reminho. – eu disse com voz de bebê.  
- Por quê? Seria tão bom desobedecer ao Aluado... – me disse o Tiago fingindo de inocente.  
- Vou fingir que não escutei isso... – eu respondi.  
- Por que Lily? Não seria divertido? Eu iria te esquentar, você teria proteção... – ele me disse enqunto entravamos no outro salão.  
- Proteção contra o que? Monstros em baixo da cama? Vai dormir Potter! – eu perguntei rindo  
- Lily... – me chamou quando cheguei na porta do quarto.  
- O que foi agora Tiago? – perguntei cansada  
- Por que aceitou fazer a festa? – pergunteou desconfiado.

Boa pergunta... Nem eu mesma sei ao certo.

- Boa pergunta... Não sei! – eu disse sincera, sincera até de mais.

**_Você quer estar perto dele... Talvez aconteça alguma coisa entre vocês na festa!_**

Balencei a cabeça querendo tirar a Mini da minha mente.

- Boa noite Potter! – eu disse abrindo a porta do quarto.  
- Boa noite Lírio. – me respondeu gentilmente.

**_Ele não é fofo?_**

Ele é gentil, apenas isso...

**_Não vale a pena discutir agora, estou com muito sono!_**

Idem!

Logo em seguida fomos dormir.

O dia seguinte chegou rapidamente, todos havíamos combinado de pregar uma peça no Sirius, até onde conheço os marotos eles iriam vestir o Six de mulher, então fiquei engarregada de arrumar uma máquina para tirarmos uma foto e alguma coisa a mais para zoa-lo também..

_ O que foi a pior coisa que você fez naquele dia!_

Achei super legal Six!

Logo achei a máquina e subi correndo com a maquina e com o Tede, meu bichinho de pelúcia debaixo do braço.

Quando cheguei vi o Sirius tranformado: cabelos lisos e cumpridos, escorrido, para falar a verdade. Uma maquiagem clara, sombra rosa, um tal de blache, lápis no olho, e até rimel, obra da Lene com toda a certeza.

- Cheguei! Já posso tirar a foto? – perguntei entrando no qaurto sem ao menos bater na porta.  
- Ainda não! – me respondeu o Tiago com um sorriso maroto.  
- Já fizemos tudo que tínhamos combinado... – disse a Marlene.  
- Mas tive outra idéia... – ele disse sorrindo.  
- Esse sorriso... Ele vai aprontar! – eu comentei com o Remo.  
- Como sabe do meu sorriso? – ele me perguntou perturbá-la.

Ponto para o Tiago!

**_Conhecemos tudo sobre o Tiago!_**

Não conhecemos não!

**_Claro que conhecemos! Diga uma coisa que não conhece nele._**

Fácil... O corpo!

**_Sua safada! Você pensou nele sem roupa e eu aqui na maior inocência!_**

Não foi bem assim... Você tirtorceu tudo!

**_Não tenta arrumar que você vai piorar..._**

- Ela repara muito em você! – respondeu a Lene antes de começar a rir da minha cara.

A Lene não tem conciencia das blasfêmias que fala de mim para o Potter.

Se fosse mentira estava bom..

- Sabendo Potter! Agora apronte logo com o Sirius que eu quero ir comer... – eu disse para fugir do assunto.  
- Só mais uma coisinha Lily! – ele disse já pegando a varinha.  
- Não vai molhá-lo... – pediu a Lene.  
- Não... – respondeu antes de lançar mais um feitiço

O que ele fez?

- O que você fez? – perguntou o Remo confuso.  
- Nada demais a não ser que ele não vai conseguir largar o ursinho e muito menos tirar a maquiagem nas próximas vinte e quatro horas. – rindo como maluco.

**_A idéia é boa..._**

A idéia é tão boa que chega a assustar esse lado diabólico dele!

**_Medrosa..._**

Medrosa não, sincera!

- Coitado do meu ursinho... O Sirius vai infectá-lo com perfume barato de mulher... – reclamei fingindo lágrimas de crocodilo.  
- Quem terá as honras de acordá-lo? – perguntou a Lene empolgada.  
- A honra é toda sua. – respondeu o Potter dpeois que eu fiz sinais para que ele entendese que era para deixar a Lene acordar o Six... Ia ser tão fofo!

_ Pelo bem da minha reputação: pulem a história para a festa do pijama!_

Nem pensar!

No momento seguinte a Lene lançou um tarangarela no Sirius que acordou irritado e rindo sem parar.

- Vocês... Me... Pagam... Desfaçam... O... Feitiço! – dizia o Sirius rindo de se acabar.  
- O que foi? Ficou com raiva Six? – perguntou o Lene rindo.  
- Claro que ele não está com raiva... Ele esta rindo! – disse o Remo sufocando risos.  
- Já foi o suficiente galera. – eu disse. Ele estava furioso, e não se contraria Sirius Black com raiva.  
- Obrigado Lily, mas que palhaçada é essa? – ele perguntou assim que se olhou no espelho. – Sai! – gritou ele sacudindo a mão tentando se livrar do ursinho.  
- Não adianta que o Ted não vai te soltar hoje... Aliás, você é que não vai soltar ele! – eu disse rindo sem parar da minha própria piada sem graça.

Já disse que ruiva não contam piada s muito bem?

- Lily... Eu vou matar você ruiva! – gritou o Sirius vermelho de raiva e correndo em círculos atrás de mim no quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos correndo no quarto o Sirius foi para o banheiro, mas instantes depois ele gritou de novo:

- Quem fez isso com o meu cabelo? Tirem isso agora! – gritou ele abrindo a porta furioso e com os cabelos e o rosto molhado.  
- O cabelo não fui eu! – a Lene se apressou quando o Sirius foi na direção dela.  
- Mas a maquiagem foi não é? – perguntou ele parando na frente dela enfurecido.  
- A maquiagem sim, mas veja como ela está linda... – disse a Lene mostrando um pequeno espelho para o Sirius.  
- Marlene eu te perdôo se você tirar essa porcaria da minha cara e dizer quem fez isso com o meu cabelo.  
- Não adianta Six... Sei que você não vai me perdoar tão fácil... E não vou tirar a maquiagem... Deu o maior trabalho para fazer.  
- Quando eu te pegar vou pintar você de palhaça! – gritou ele furioso indo atrás dela, e a perseguição começou novamente.  
- Dá para pararem de correr? Vão desmanchar o cabelo do Sirius! – disse o Remo abafando um riso.  
- Foi você seu lobo trapaceiro! – disse o Sirius se virando para o Remo na mesma hora.  
- Eu? Eu o que?  
- Meu cabelo! Meus lindos cachos irresistíveis! – disse Sirius fazendo o maior drama!  
- Ficou bem melhor liso! – disse o Remo rindo.  
- Veja o lado bom Almofadinhas... Se você matar o Pontas vai estar se vingando por que o plano foi dele! – disse o Pedro finalmente levantando da cama e acabando com a graça de ver o Sirius zangado.  
- Tinha que ser o chifrudo para fazer uma coisa dessas... – disse o Sirius se virando para o Tiago que já estava com a maior cara de pânico.  
- Cervo! – ele respondeu rindo, no mínimo para disfarçar o medo que teve do Sirius.

**Tiago Potter não tem medo de nada.**

_Só dos gritos da ruivinha!_

**Fazer o que...**

- Aproveite seus últimos minutos vivos... – ele disse vindo na direção do Tiago.  
- Você nunca me pegará em vida e sabe disso. – ele respondeu dando um passo para trás  
- Mas eu tenho um refém! – disse o Sirius com um sorriso diabólico.  
- Refém? Conta outra! – o Tiago nem se importou com a ameaça do Six.  
- Diga tchau para a sua ruiva Pontinhas! – disse o Sirius com a varinha apontada para mim.

Eu estava quieta. Por que sempre sobra para mim?

- Você não... – começou o Potter já com a cara fechada.  
- Faria sim! – ele completou.  
- Você venceu. Abaixe a arma e vamos entrar em um acordo! – o Potter se deu por vencido ou foi pura ilusão?  
- Quero falar com o veado sozinho! – disse o Sirius no instante seguinte.  
- Tchau! – disseram todos antes de sair.  
- Foi bom te conhecer! – disse a Lene fazendo drama antes de sair.  
- Fui! – eu disse saindo depois que todos os outros já tinham saído.  
- Você fica mocinha... Como vou fazer uma chantagem no seu namorado se você não estiver aqui? – disse o Sirius irritado com as varinhas apontadas para mim

E que história é essa de meu namorado?

O Six pegou a minha varinha que estava em cima da cama e ficou com a varinha dele e a minha apontada para mim, é acho que era a hora do Potter bancar o herói como adora fazer.

- E mão para cima. Qualquer movimento em falso e você pode se machucar. – completou o Sirius com a maior cara de raiva.

Sério fiquei sem saber o que fazer e olhei para o Tiago que estava com a mesma expressão de raiva que o Sirius.

Estávamos nós três no quarto. O Sirius extremamente irritado e com cara de uma menininha indefesa. Eu com as mãos para cima assustada, e o Potter no meio do fogo com um Sirius irritado querendo vingança e eu que iria o matar se ele não fizesse alguma coisa logo. O Sirius é um Black sabe... Não se pode confiar neles quando estão nervosos... Alias, o Six é o único Black que se pode confiar.

_Obrigado pelo consolo!_

Graças a Merlin eu errei nas previsões. A conversa com o Sirius foi mais ou menos assim:

- Só por segurança... Não quero nenhuma ruiva tentando me passar à perna! – disse o Sirius me amarrando com cordas que conjurou da minha varinha.

Ele me amarrou com a minha própria varinha... Que decpeção...

- Dá para me soltar Sirius? A brincadeira já acabou! – eu disse já cansando da brincadeira, certo, eu sei que ele estava nervoso mesmo, mas temos que disfarçar.  
- A brincadeira de vocês acabou, mas a minha está começando e vou me vingar de cada um... E vou começar pelo meu casal preferido...  
- Não somos um casal. – eu disse emburrada.

Como ele tem a cara de pau de falar que somos um casal?

Mas são!

Não somos!

**_Não somos ainda..._**

- Pois agora são! – gritou o Sirius nervoso.  
- Se você parar de gritar talvez possamos chegar em um acordo! – disse o Tiago parecendo calmo.  
- Que tipo de acordo? Eu tenho sua varinha e sua garota... Você vai me dar o que em troca? – perguntou o Sirius rindo debochadamente.

O Sirius é realmente engraçado e a cara que Tiago fez com o comentário eu não pude impedir de rir, então abafei os risos, mas acho que o Tiago viu.

- Posso desfazer o feitiço e você se livra dos apetrechos que colocamos em você. – tentou o Tiago.  
- Vou ficar com eles o dia inteiro se preciso, mas vocês vão se arrepender desse dia... – disse o Six marotamente.  
- Fala logo o que você quer que quanto menos demorar mais chances eu tenho de morrer sem dor. A Lily vai me matar! – disse o Tiago consciente que eu iria o matar por que fui feita de vitima..  
- Como acertou seu destino? – perguntei com um riso sarcástico.  
- Eu faço o melhor possível para prever seus atos querida. – ele me disse gentil.  
- Evans! – eu tinha que disfarçar... Iria o "matar" mesmo.

**_Falsa!_**

- Ela não se cansa de lutar contra seus sentimentos por mim... – ele dises para o Six enquanto eu ficava ainda mais entediada com tudo aquilo.

Mas voltando ao plano diabólico de vingança do Sirius:

- Dá para pararem de discutir aí? O cara do mal aqui sou eu! – disse o Sirius pedindo atenção.  
- Fale logo o que você quer para soltar a Lily... – disse o Tiago heroicamente.

Já notei que ele gosta de ser herói!

**_Deve ser por que os heróis ficam com as mocinhas no final dos romances..._**

- Eu a quero... – disse o Sirius com a maior cara de safado.  
- Encoste um dedo nela e mato você! – não é que o Tiago ficou nervoso?  
- E o chato vira um herói de um instante para o outro. – brinquei para irrita-lo  
- Vamos parar de conversa e ir direto ao ponto? Sabe, eu tenho que tramar muitas vinganças em um único dia e vocês vão me ajudar... – disse o Sirius apressado e com um sorriso gigante no rosto.  
- Fala logo Sirius... Eu já estou com fome... – eu disse sentindo meu estômago pedir comida.  
- Mulheres só pensam em roupas e comida! – reclamou o Sirius. – Mas já que você está com fome eu tenho uma coisinha aqui para você beber... Eu estava guardando para uma ocasião especial, mas agora tive uma idéia bem melhor.  
- Ela não vai beber poção nenhuma... Sua vingança é comigo e não com ela. – que fofo! Ele estava me defendendo! Apesar que do Sirius eu preciso de defesa mesmo.. Ele é louco sabem...  
- Que fofinho ele tentando me defender... – a Mini disse no meu lugar...

Espera aí! Como você fez isso Mini?

**_Você esta distraída pensando em como o Tiago era um bom herói e eu me aproveitei da situação!_**

Cara de pau!

- Ai, já vai começar... Ela vai beber sim... Ela que colocou esse urso ridículo comigo. – disse o Sirius entediado mostrando o urso que não saia da mão dele.  
- Ele não é ridículo... O Ted é fofinho! – eu dise sorrindo para o meu ursinho. – Ele não é fofo Tiago? – perguntei vendo que o urso lembrava o Tiago.

Seus olhinhos pedidões e ao mesmo tempo safados eram tão fofos!

**_Assumiu de forma indireta que acha o Tiago lindo e fofo!_**

- É uma graça Lily. – e não é que ele concordou!

_Não é que ele ficou bem gay com essa declaração!_

- Isso foi à coisa mais gay que já vi! – disse o Sirius fazendo uma careta. – Vamos lá ruiva... Abra a boca... – disse o Sirius se aproximando da Lily com um frasquinho na mão vaga.  
- Nem morta! – ele queria me dar uma poção da verdade! Eu não ia tomar aquilo... Aposto que ele iria ficar fazndo perguntas comprometodoras depois.

**_Como fazer você admitir que ama o Tiago?_**

Eu estaria com uma poção da verdade e não uma poção para ficar maluca!

- Eu tomo no lugar dela. – ele disse no instante que o Sirius começou a fazer cócegas para que eu abrisse a boca . O Tiago é maluco! Tenho certeza que ele nem sabe qual é a poção.  
- Não é que as coisas estão ficando interessantes? – disse o Sirius me largando.  
- Então, vai deixá-la em paz? – ele perguntou decidido ignorando o cmentário do Sirius.  
- Te dou a opção de escolha Pontas... – disse o Sirius pegando mais um frasquinho. – Você pode escolher qual dessas poções ela vai tomar. – ele disse sorrindo e mostrando os dois frasquinhos. – O legal é que você não é muito bom em poções e não sabe que poções eu tenho aqui.  
- Mas a Lily sabe... – disse o Tiago na mesma hora.

E não é que era verdade. Eu sabia mesmo.

- Mas a Lily não vai dizer nada. – disse o Sirius antes de lançar um feitiço silenciador em mim.

Como eu odeio não ter varinha para me defender.

O Tiago me olhou pedindo ajuda com as poções, mas como eu iria ajudar?

- Você tem menos de um minuto para escolher, ou quem escolhe sou eu.  
- E se eu me recusar a tomar?  
- Não se esqueça que tenho suas melhores armas: sua ruiva e sua varinha. Qual é mais importante para você? Eu posso quebrar a varinha ou machucar a ruiva.  
- Você não seria capaz de nada disso... – disse o Tiago com convecção  
- Não se esqueça que o sangue dos Black corre nas minhas veias. – respondeu o Sirius com a voz enigmática.

Deu até medo agora! Eu hein!

- Não vou deixar você fazer nada... – ele disse na mesma hora. Corajoso!  
- Quero só ver... – ele disse rindo debochadamente.

Ele foi em direção a poção da verdade.

Dúvida cruel, tomar a poçõa da verdade ou ficar muda por algum tempo?

**_Poção da verdade!_**

Optei por ficar muda e fiz um sinal para ele não pegar aquela poção.

- Certo... Vou escolher a poção... – ele chegou perto dos frascos.

Não acredito que o chato do Sirius entrou na minha frente quando eu ia sinalizar para o Tiago tomar a poção da verdade.

- Você não faz idéia de que poções têm aí. – disse o Sirius rindo.  
- Que tal um acordo? – propôs o Tiago.  
- Qual? – o Sirius se mostrou interessado.  
- Te ajudamos a se vingar dos outros se revelar o que tem nas poções. – até que a idéia é boa.  
- Que tal vocês me ajudarem e eu revelar uma das poções? – propôs o Sirius.

Proposta ruim para nós, mas melhor do que não saber nada.

O Tiago me olhou perguntando o que eu achava e fiz que sim com a cabça.

- Acordo fechado! – disse o Tiago no minuto seguinte.  
- Certo. Boa escolha. – disse Sirius feliz da vida. – Escolha um frasco que digo o que tem nele.

Indiquei para ele pegar a poção para ficar sem voz. Ele não iria me dar nada que não soubesse o que era, disso eu tinha certeza.

- Boa escolha! Claro que a ruiva ajudou, mas foi uma boa escolha. – disse o Sirius sorrindo. – Essa poção vai deixar a pessoa sem conseguir falar durante vinte e quatro horas. – disse o Sirius indicando o frasco na mão do Tiago. – Quem tomará esse?  
- Eu... – ele queria tomar a poção, mas eu disse que não – A Lily toma. – não é que ele me escuta?

Escuta? Você estava sem voz!

Modo de falar.

- Que pena. Seria muito bom ver você sem conseguir falar o dia inteiro. – disse o Sirius pegando a poção da mão do Tiago e me dando.  
- Não vou poder nem escutar a voz dela antes da poção? – que fofo.  
- Claro que não. E aí está a graça! – respondeu o Sirius antes de me dar a poção.- Como se sente ruiva? – e soltou as cordas.

Fiz que estava bem com as mãos e esbocei um sorriso.

- Só falta você tomar a sua poção Pontinhas... – disse o Sirius sorrindo – E a Lily me doar um fio de cabelo dela...

Como assim doar cabelo? Isos não estava nos meus planos.

**_Nem nos meus! Como ele vai confessar que nos ama se o Sirius colocar algo para impedir a poção de dar certo conosco?_**

- Fio de cabelo? – ele perguntou sem entender enquanto eu me afastava do Sirius.  
- Não adianta fugir ruivinha... Só quero um fiozinho... Nem vai doer! – o Sirius veio atrás de mim e eu me escondi arás do Tiago o puxando pela camisa.  
- Ei! Para que quer um fio de cabelo dela? – perguntou o Tiago quando me escondi atrás dele.

Iria doer arrancar um fio!

**_Você estava tão curiosa quanto eu para fazer perguntas ao Tiago com ele estando com uma poçõa da verdade._**

- Para colocar na poção... – respondeu o Sirius na maior cara de pau.  
- Não é uma polissuco, não é? – o Tiago não entende mesmo de poção!  
- Seu namorado é burro! – o Six me disse isso mesmo? Como assim namorado?

Eu mexia os lábios para brigar com o Sirius, mas a droga da voz não saiu! O pior é que com isso eu me distrai e ele pegou um fio de cabelo. E doeu! Logo levei a mão na cabeça esboçando uma careta!

- Deve ter doido! – o Potter disse olhando para a minha carinha de dor.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e aproveitei para fazer um bico.

- Aqui está a poção... Beba! - Disse o Sirius entragando a poção pro Tiago.  
- Olha lá o que você vai fazer... – ele disse pensativo olhando a poção.

Não agüentei aquele drama. Peguei a poçõa da mão do Sirius e enfiei na boca do Tiago.

- Até a Lily já cansou de você reclamando da poção.  
- Agora que eu já tomei essa coisa posso saber o que é? – perguntou o Tiago emburrado.

**_Ele fica uma gracinha emburrado!_**

- Uma veritaserum um pouco diferente. – respondeu o Sirius com um sorriso gigante nos lábios.  
- Diferente como? – não é que o Tiafo ficou preocupado.  
- Você tomou uma poção da verdade que só não funciona quando for para falar alguma coisa da Lily. – respondeu o Sirius sorrindo.  
- Não entendi! – burro coitado.

_Eu disse!_

Ergui as mãos para cima com a maior cara de tédio...

Ninguém merece esses dois!

- Acho que ela está me zoando! – o Tiago disse me olhando.  
- Ela está te zoando... – respondeu o Sirius rindo.

Concordei na mesma hora.

- Tudo que você quiser falar para a Lily e com a Lily a poção não vai funcionar... – explicou o Sirius.

Droga!

**_Droga mesmo! Como vamos saber a verdade?_**

Não vamos saber!

- E posso saber o porquê disso agora? – ele perguntou mais uma vez sem entender.  
- Para você não ter a chance de se declarar pela milésima vez e a Lily se estressar... Vai ser bem mais divertido você não mentindo para ninguém só para a Lily. – disse o Sirius rindo como louco.  
- Não achei graça! – disse o Tiago eu concordei mentalmente.  
- Mas eu achei! – disse o Sirius ainda rindo.  
- E lá vamos nós três enfrentarmos o longo dia! – ele disse abrindo aporta para um homem vestido de mulher (Sirius), uma muda (eu), e um azarado que só fala a verdade ( Tiago).

Fomos para a mesa do café da manha e nos encontramos com o resto da turma que ria sem parar, no mínimo estavam rindo da cara do Sirius.

- Estamos vendo que o Tiago salvou a Lily. – disse o Remo se segurando para não rir.

Eu fiz um gesto indicando um "mais ou menos", afinal eu estava muda!

- Como assim mais ou menos? - perguntou a Lene quase engasgando com o suco.  
- Ela está sem voz. – respondeu o Tiago já se sentando.  
- Lily Evans não dará um grito com ninguém hoje? – perguntou o Remo zombeiro – Vai chover!

O único jeito que achei para brigar foi mostrando a língua para ele emburrada. Sei que é ridículo e que todos riram da minha cara, mas eu estou sem voz!

Apesar de que o salão estava rindo da cara do Sirius, eu não me importei, só conjurei uma seta cor da rosa de estrelinhas na cabeça do Sirius. Foi uma cena quase de desenho animado, aquela seta ridícula e rosa na cabeça dele fazendo o salão inteiro cair na gargalhada.

Eu sou de mais!

Olha a convivência com o Tiago!

A próxima aula iria ser terrível! Era aula da Mcgonacall.

Logo após a sessão risos no café da manhã fomos direto para a aula da Minerva:

- Bom dia, abram o livro na pagina 59 e Evans pode começar lendo. – disse a professora assim que se transformou de gata para mulher.  
- Professora a minha querida ruivinha acordou sem voz, acho que ela está até com alguma inflamação na garganta! – já disse que ele mente bem?  
- Pensei que ele só falaria a verdade hoje! – ouvi a Marlene cochichar com o Sirius.  
- E pode mentir se for com relação a Lily. – explicou o Sirius.  
- Que mancada! – disse a Lene triste.  
- Eu tinha que me vingar. E não pense que você vai escapar.  
- Já que a senhorita Marlene está tão a fim de falar, pode ler no lugar da senhorita Evans, e na minha aula não aceito esse tipo de brincadeiras senhor Black. O senhor está suspenso da minha aula e cumprirá detenção hoje à noite.  
- Eu mato vocês! – o Sirius disse se levantando emburrado da sala, mas foi inevitável começar a rir, sorte que eu não fui a primeira.  
- Do que esta rindo senhor Pettigrew? Quer cumprir detenção com seu colega? – perguntou a Minerva nervosa para o Pedro que parou de rir na mesma hora.

A aula fui muito cansativa... Fiquei fazendo exercícios com o Tiago, mas como eu não podia falar e não estamos tão bons em feitiços não verbais ele quase que fez o trabalho sozinho.

_É para você aprender a não me deixar sem voz mais!_ - escrevi em um papel

O dia foi chato, sempre que eu queria falar tinha que escrever e fazer todos verem ainda... Muito chato!

- Dá para parar com essa droga de caderno? Na próxima eu jogo fora! – gritou a Lene assim que chegamos ao salão comunal, fazendo os poucos presentes nos observarem, mato a Lene com gritos quando minha voz voltar  
- Calma Lene! – pediu o Tiago me observando pelo canto do olho.

_Se eu pudesse falar eu... arg!_

- Vamos deitar Lily, assim esse tormento termina logo. – ele sugeriu. Até que não é má idéia!  
- Não vão se deitar antes do Tiago se declarar formalmente a Lily. Você está com uma veritaserum temos que aproveitar. –disse o Remo.

Se declarar formalmente?

- Já pensei nisso. Não vai adiantar. Ela não vai acreditar. A poção não funciona com ela. – ele explicou chateado enquanto eu dava de ombros.  
- Só irá funcionar com a Lily se a própria fizer a pergunta. – disse o Remo pensativo.  
- Escreva aí Lily. Pergunte para o Tiago se ele te ama e finalmente você vai escutar e acreditar que é verdade. – disse a Marlene empolgada.

Eu não iria me rebaixar tanto!

Revirou os olhos entediada e me joguei deitando no sofá que estava de frente para o Tiago.

- Já vi que isso foi um não! – disse a Lene emburrada.  
- Não adiantaria. Ela teria que falar com a própria boca... Temos que dar um jeito dessa poção da Lily não funcionar. Ninguém sabe como tirar o efeito? – perguntou o Remo ainda pensativo.  
- Eu nem ao menos sabia que dava para fazer isso com uma veritaserum. – admitiu o Taigo  
- E mais uma confissão comprometedora de Tiago Potter! – brincou a Lene.  
- Odeio essa droga de poção! – reclamou.  
- Também... Quem não odiaria a poção depois de admitir para a sua ex que nunca a amou de verdade e que só estava com ela por que estava entediado. Aliás, aquele tapa deve ter doido muito. – disse a Lene se segurando para não rir e se lembrando da cena que tinha acontecido mais cedo.  
- Ela não tinha nada que perguntar uma coisa dessas... – ele reclamou.

_Você é um mentiroso! Foi bem feito o tapa!_

- Vejo que alguém aqui está com ciúmes... – comentou a Lene fingindo estar distraída e falando consigo mesma.  
- E eu vejo que alguém mais vai apanhar se continuar falando a verdade. – disse o Remo para a Lene.  
- Só porque o Tiago levou um belo tapa hoje cedo por falar a verdade? – brincou a Lene.  
- O tapa doeu sabiam? – ele disse emburrado.  
- Mas era para doer... Você disse para a sua ex que estava com ela por que estava entediado e precisava se distrair com alguma coisa... Queria que a menina fizesse o que? Te beijasse? – perguntou a Lene.  
- Não seria má idéia... Aliás, quem mandou ela perguntar uma coisa idiota dessas sabendo que eu estava com uma veritaserum? – perguntou tentando se justificar, mas não deu certo.  
- Ela perguntou justamente porque você não poderia mentir. – respondeu o Remo.  
- O tapa foi maravilhoso, ficou até marcado os dedinhos da pequena loirinha... – disse a Lene simulando um tapa.  
- Põe pequena loira nisso. Não sei como você conseguiu ficar com uma menina do segundo ano, e detalhe, ela estava no primeiro quando vocês estavam juntos. – reclamou o Remo.  
- Por isso mesmo... A coitada não conhecia a fama do Tiago. – rebateu a Lene zoando o Tiago.  
- Ela que me deu mole! Eu não precisei ir atrás dela... – ele reclamou mais uma vez..  
- Como se todos já não soubessem que o Tiago fica com outras para esquecer a ruiva. – reclamou o Rabicho.  
- Cala a boca Rabicho! – reclamou o Tiago novamente.

Mas cala a boca Pedro!

- Ouviu só Lily? Isso foi uma confissão formal do maroto mais desligado... Se o Pedro percebeu que o Tiago te ama, por que você não pode? – perguntou a Lene nada discreta.

_Vocês são uns bobões!_

- Não somos! – eles me responderam ao ler minha anotações.

Mostrei a língua e dei um tchau com a mão para eles, e logo sai rumo ao salão dos monitores.

- Vou imitá-la... Amanhã teremos a festa do pijama e vamos dormir beeeem tarde! – escutei o Tiago falando antes deu poder fechar a porta.

Acordei e a primeira coisa que fiz foi começar a cantar.... Como era bom ter a minha tão querida voz de volta!

Esperei o Tiago acordar por algum tempo, mas logo desisti da idéia, ele sempre acorda tarde!

Para a minha infelicidade recebi uma carta de um monitor para confirmar a reunião de mais tarde. O infeliz nisso é que eu nem ao menos que lembrava de reunião e tinha a festa e tudo, mas...

Me sentei para escrever um bilhete para contar sobre a reunião para o Tiago, mas eis que o dito cujo acorda:

- Não recuperou a voz ainda? – perguntou ele confuso me vendo escrever.  
- Graças a Merlin minha bela voz está de volta. Estava escrevendo isso para você! – eu disse já amassando e jogano o bilhete fora.  
- Era uma carta de amor? Eu nunca recebi uma feita por você... – ele mal acorda e já esta de bom humor?  
- E nunca vai receber... – consegue me irritar logo cedo! – Era para avisar que teremos reunião de monitores chefes hoje de noite. – eu disse recuperando meu animo ao me lembrar da festa.  
- Mas e a festa? – perguntou chateado.  
- Começara sem nós. Só chegaremos um pouco mais tarde. – respondi pegando a mocjhila para ir para a aula.  
- Já sabe onde irá ser a reunião?  
- Sala de poções... – respondi chateada... Ninguém merece! – Pelo que o Victor falou, foi à vez dos sonserinos escolherem o lugar.  
- Você ainda fala com aquele idiota? – ele me perguntou irritado, mas ele não tem o direito de perguntar isso, ele mesmo mandou que eu saísse com o Victor naquele dia.

Você ainda não superou isso?

**_Não!_**

- Ele é um idiota que serve para alguma coisa! – respondi antes de sair do salão.

**_Só se servir para fazer ciúme ao Ti, não é?_**

E quem disse que eu quero provocar ciúme nele?

**_E precisa dizer uma coisa tão obvia assim?_**

Não quero provocar ciúme!

imagina se quissese!

Esquecendo essas malucas por um momento:

Logo depois do café fomos para a aula de DCAT.

**_Melhor aula!_**

Por que?

**_Por que o Tiago fica ainda mais sexy quando esta feliz com a a aula!_**

Eu escutei isso mesmo?

**_Vai mentir mais uma vez dizendo que não o acha sexy?_**

Não vou mentir... Vou dizer a verdade falando que ele não é sexy!

**_ E o oscar de pior atriz vai para Lílian Evans por não conseguir mentir para ninguém em relação a Tiago Potter!_**

Engraçadinha!

O grupo de DCAT era de quatro pessoas e não sei ao certo, mas o Sirius deu um jeito de ficarmos apenas eu ele e o Tiago, afinal tínhamos número impar na sala e um grupo seria mesmo de três pessoas.

Começamos o trabalho normalmente, nossa tarefa era camuflar alguns objetos e um ao outro, não era tão difícil se o Sirius não tivesse parado o trabalho na metade para falar do seu plano de vingança:

- Já sei como vou me vingar do Remo e da Lene, e vocês dois vão ajudar.  
- Não quero me envolver com isso. – respondi já mudando o cabelo do Sirius com um feitiço não verbal.  
- Vamos lá ruiva... Você está me devendo uma...  
- Não estou. Já tomei aquela poção. Você não faz idéia de como é ficar sem voz um dia inteiro. – reclamei aborrecida.  
- Pare de reclamar... Quando vocês escutarem a minha idéia... – disse o Sirius misterioso.  
- Então fale logo porque você está atrapalhando o trabalho, Almofadinhas. Melhor, fale depois.  
- Sem chance... Preciso que os dois me ajudem durante o almoço. – respondeu o Sirius na mesma hora.  
- Não dá Sirius. Eu tenho que passar algumas coisas para o Potter. – eu disse após aguns segundos.  
- Pensei que você tivesse uma desculpa melhor, desde quando Lily Evans preferiria ficar ao lado do Pontas ao me ajudar? – perguntou o Sirius convencido.  
- Desde do momento que ficamos íntimos. – respondeu o cara de pau do Potter me abraçando pelos ombros, achei melhor não dizer nada, aquilo poderia convencer o sirius a nos deixar fora da vingança.  
- Não era para contar agora Tiago! Já disse que era para ficar só entre nós até que eu me acostumasse com a idéia. – Resolvi dar uma ajudinha para ele, quem sabe nos livrávamos do Sirius. Abracei o Tiago pela cintura para parecer que estávamos juntos.

**_Ele é tão gostoso!_**

Pervertida!

**_Você não o abraçou para e livrar do Sirius!_**

E foi porque então?

_**Por que não resistiu!**_

Você viaja nas idéias Mini!

- Mas pensei que Sirius pudesse saber Lily... – ele mentiu fazendo uma cairnha triste.  
- Mas o Sirius vai acabar contando para os outros marotos, e logo todos vão estar sabendo. – reclamei ainda finguindoque tínhamos um caso.

Foi nessa hora que percebi a cara de espanto enorme do Sirius, os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta faziam contraste com o cabelo arrumado.

Não falei que iria dar certo?

**_Não falei que você não resistia ao charme do Tiao?_**

- Ele não vai contar... Confio nele... Que tal um encontro mais tarde, só nós dois? – Ok! Aquilo já ea de mais, se eu não aceitasse o Sirius iria saber que era mentira, e se eu aceitasse o Potter iria falar que aquilo não fazia parte da brincadeira com o Sirius. O que fazer?  
- Não tente me enrolar... – optei por acabar com a brincadeira e soltei ele. – Não vou sair com você Potter! – completei fazendo o Sirius mudar de espantado para confuso.  
- Vocês não vão me enganar falando que estão juntos... – disse o Sirius se recompondo.  
- Já enganamos Sirius, mas diga logo o que você quer e vamos terminar esse trabalho – respondi abraçando o Sirius pelo ombro.

**_Foi só para provocar o Tiago que eu sei!_**

Não foi!

**_Foi sim!_**

Arg!

- Senhorita Evans decida com qual dos dois você quer namorar, mas vão namorar fora da minha sala. – me disse o professor.

Dá para acreditar que ele disse isso na frente da sala toda?

Vou cavar um burraco e me enfiar dentro!

Acho que fiquei vermelha!

Só vi o Tiago me oferecendo um copo de água logo em seguida. Devo estar vermelha mesmo!

Depois desse incidente Sirius e o Tiago tiveram que terminar o trabalho sozinhos, pois eu já não estava mais em condições e fui tomar uma água com açúcar para melhorar.

Quero matar aquele professor!

Eles são só meus amigos! Não posso mais abraçar meus amigos?

Que progresso... antes o Tiago nem amigo era...

Ele se mostrou ser uma pessoa legal!

Percebi!

**_eu prefiro o Tiago ao Sirius, deixo o sirius para a Lene!_**

Olha aqui sua pivetinha... Eu não quero o Sirius. De dou de presente...

**_Vou fingir que acredito!_**

Enfim vou concordar com a Mini em alguma coisa!

Parando a briga e voltando a minha história:

Assim que sai da sala dei de cara com o Victor.

- Estava querendo falar com você! – ele me disse me dando o maior susto.  
- Fala! – eu disse ainda nervosa como professor.  
- Namora comigo? – ele perguntou de cara.  
- Não! – respondi e continuei andando.  
- Mas eu sei da sua doença! – ele me disse.

Como ele sabe da Mini?

- Que doença? – perugntei me fazendo de desentedida.  
- Você tem dualidade. Escutei a conversa naquele dia na enfermaria. Eu posso te ajudar!  
- Não sei do que você esta falando. – eu resolvi finguir que não sabia do que ele falava. Quem sabe ele desista.  
- Namora comigo que faço você se entender com o seu outro lado.

**_Não namore esse idiota! _**

- Você é um idita!- eu repeti o que a Mini disse.  
- Estou falando a verdade Lily. Eu posso te fazer esquecer o Potter. Seja feliz comigo. – ele me pediu.  
- Eu não gosto do Potter! – gritei nervosa.  
- Melhor ainda. Posso te curar e não preciso me preocupar em acabar com o Potter para isso. – ele me disse.

Como assim acabar com o Tiago?

**_Arrebenta ele Lily! Ele falou mal do nosso namorado._**

Cala a boca Mini!

- Me esquece Victor! – eu disse antes de sair dali.

Me encontrei com o Tiago no corrdor que leva ao salão principal.

- Vamos ter que ajudar o Sirius? – perguntei desanimada.  
- Quando ouvir o plajno dele você vai adorar ajudar! – e Tiago me disse me puxando pelo braço para um lugar longe do pessoal.

Não é que eu gostei mesmo do plano?

Nós dois passamos o intervalo longe da turma, pois estávamos por incrível que pareça tentando ajudar o Sirius com a vingança dele... Mas até que foi divertido, para não estragar a surpresa, vou contar só um pedaço, a pessoa que esta envolvida que vocês vão saber mais tarde eu vou chamar de bombom. Ok?

- Olha ali Tiago. Vamos... – eu disse avistando a pessoa e puxando o Tiago pelo braço.  
- Com foi mesmo que o Sirius nos convenceu disso? – ele me perguntou rindo.

Fizemos o bombom parar para conversar:

- Já tem uma resposta? – perguntei. (É que havíamos mandado uma coruja falando o que queríamos para encurtar a conversa e ninguém escutar).  
- Não sei ainda. – respondeu bombom.  
- Você vai gostar. – o Tiago estava jogando charme nela para convence-la? Que cachorro!

O cachorro é o Sirius, o Tiago é veado!

**Cervo!**

Logo o Tiao tirou a pose da galã e finguiu estar entretido com algumas pedras quicando no lago.

**_Ele só fez isso por que você quase o matou com os olhos!_**

Ninguém mandou ele ficar jogando charme na menina!

**_nisso você tem razão!_**

- Vai ser divertido. Vai ter comida de graça, marotos pagando micos, essas coisas... – eu sorri.

Agora que já deixei todos os leitores curiosos eu posso pular um pedaço daquele dia e ir direto para a parte que interessa, quando a reunião dos monitores estava no final:

- Ainda acho melhor fazermos do jeito que... – estava falando o Snape quando eu o Tiago interrompeu.  
- Vamos parar com essa discussão chata Ranhoso. Todos aqui temos mais o que fazer. Somos seis contra dois nessa decisão. Já estamos acertados. – disse o Tiago querendo ir embora..  
- E quem te nomeou líder Potter? – perguntou o Severo irritadinho.  
- Eu o nomei. Alguma coisa contra Snape? – perguntei o ajudando.

Que lindo Lily!

Só queria ir embora!

**_Que tal você ir embora para sempre e eu aproveitar a festa para me acertar com o Tiago?_**

Não!

- Não acredito que vai ficar do lado do Potter... – o snape começou a reclamar.  
- Até eu já cansei. Já está decidido. A maioria venceu. Vamos mudar logo o cabeçalho do relatório dos professores. Isso não é uma coisa que deveria ter demorado tanto a decidir. – reclamou o Victor.  
- Reunião encerrada por hoje monitores. Já tivemos brigas demais por uma única noite. – disse o professor de poções vendo o Tiago e o Victor nos estranharmos e eu com o Snape.

Logo em seguida todos nos levantamos, exceto eu que já estava de pé é claro.

- Vamos logo Tiago. Temos mais o que fazer. – eu disse o puxando pelo braço, mas quando estávamos saindo da sala o Victor me puxou pelo braço.  
- Você sabe que eu fiz aquilo por você... – ele disse  
- Aquilo o que Victor? – perguntei não sabendo do que ele estava falando.  
- Aquilo de defender o Potter. – respondeu o Victor meio chateado.  
- Me desculpe Victor, mas tenho uns assuntos para tratar com o Potter ainda hoje e estou caindo de sono. Conversamos outro dia.- respondeu simulando um bocejo.  
- Amanhã pode ser? – ele perguntou insistindo no assunto.  
- Claro. Logo cedo no café da manhã. – repsondi para afasta-lo.  
- Se está com tanto sono assim eu posso... – o Tiago começou a falar.  
- Não estou com sono Potter, só disse aquilo para que ele saísse do meu pé. – respondi.  
- Temos que passar na cozinha ou os marotos iriam fazer isso? – ele me perguntou para me distraír  
- Até onde eu me lembro o Sirius iria dar um "jeitinho" na comida. – respondi rindo distraída – Vamos pegar o bombom? – perguntei quando parei de rir da cara que o Victor iria fazer quando eu não aparecesse no café da manhã.  
- Vamos. Já até estamos atrasados.

Fomos conversando sobre a reunião e sobre a festa do pijama até chegarmos ao salão comunal e nos encontrarmos com o bombom lendo um livro.

- Pensei que vocês tinham desistido! – disse o bombom fechando o livro ao nos ver.  
- Acha que iramos desistir depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos para te convencer? Nem pensar. – respondeu o Tiago rindo.  
- Vocês finalmente fizeram as pazes e estão juntos? – perguntou bombom apontando para as nossas mãos que ainda estavam seladas.

Por que ninguém me avisou desse detalhe?

**_Pensei que estivesse gostando!_**

Não estava!

**_Mas eu estava!_**

Logo soltei a mão dele e senti meu rosto queimando.

- Vamos entrar então? Temos que trocar de roupa ainda... – eu disse indo a frente.  
- Galera, trouxemos uma convidada especial. Turma, essa é Ninfadora Tonks... A priminha do Sirius. – o tiago paresentou quando entramos no salão dos monitores e vimos à turma toda lá.

Certo os nossos sofás haviam sumido e as poltronas também. No chão haviam muitos colchões grudados uns nos outros e em um canto havia a nossa mesinha de centro com muita coisa gostosa de comer.

Eu fui direto para o meu quarto tomar um banho e colocar meu pijama, e vi que o Tiago fez o mesmo.

Tomei um longo banho e fiquei parada na frente do garda roupas para pegar uma camisola, foi quando vi que a única camisola que eu tinha limpa era a minha camisola verde esmeralda... Não vou usar aquilo na frente dos marotos!

**_o Tiago já viu!_**

Me arrependo amargamente.

**_Mentirosa! Você adorou o olhar de cobiça dele em cima de você!_**

Faz bem para o ego! Só isso!

**_Até parece que é só isso!_**

Mas é!

**_Minha oferta deu cuidar da festa ainda esta de pé! Por que não me deixa cuidar do Tiago nesta festa pacificamente?_**

Por que isso arruinaria minha vida!

**_Arruinar sua vida? Eu só iria dar uns bons agarros no cara que amamos. O que tem de mais nisso?_**

Que eu não o amo?

**_Até parece!_**

Abri a porta sem opção e chamei a Lene:

- Lene! Preciso de ajuda! –eu disse chorona.  
- E para que seria? – perguntou a Lene ainda dançando com o Tiago.

O que a Lene estava fazendo dançando com o Tiago?

**_O que você se recusava a fazer..._**

- Vem aqui! – pedi  
- Fala Lily! – pediu a Lene.  
- Preciso de um pijama seu emprestado. – eu disse manhosa  
- E onde foi parar aquela sua camisola linda? – perguntou a Lene sorrindo discretamente para o Tiago.  
- Não vou usá-la. Preciso de alguma coisa mais longa... Você me deveria me entender. – completei que a Lene usava uma linda camisola rosa até os joelhos, e comum decote ousado.  
- Venha logo e pare de frescura. Os meninos não mordem.  
- Só se você quiser. – acrescentou o Sirius o outro lado.

O Sirius acabou de me passar uma cantada ou foi impressão minha?

**_Foi para irritar o Tiago!_**

- Tira os olhos seu cachorro pulguento. – o Tiago disse para o Sirius quando eu sai do quarto.  
- Tirem os olhos os dois! – disse a Lene tampando os olhos do Tiago também.  
- Certo. Parem com a graça. É o único pijama que tenho e minha "querida" amiga não quis me emprestar outro. – reclamei.  
- Mas a camisola é linda Lílian. – disse a Tonks sorrindo.  
- Concordo. – concordou o Tiago  
- Este é justamente o problema Tonks. – reclamei olhando para o Tiago ao invés da Tonks.  
- Pare de reclamar da sua roupa. Olha a da Tonks. – disse a Lene rindo.  
- O que tem de mais na minha roupa? – perguntou a Tonks surpresa.  
- Além de fazer o Aluado babar nela? – perguntou o Sirius maldosamente.

A menina ficou rubra e eu a a Lene seguramos risos.

Agora que eu percebi... Esses marotos não são de se jogar fora... Estavam todos sem camisa, tirando o Pedro é claro.

- Ele não está babando Almofadinhas... Não exagere. Ele está disfarçando muito bem a vontade da agarrar a moça. – disse o indiscreto do Tiago fazendo o casal ficar mais vermelhos do que já estavam.  
- Parem com isso. A coitada ficou sem graça. – reclamei tentando ficar séria, mas eu estava adorando aquilo. – Não ligue Tonks. Eles são assim mesmo.  
- Daí para pior. – reclamou a Lene.  
- Você não viu nada. – disse o Sirius misterioso piscando o olhou direito para a pobre priminha.  
- O que estamos fazendo quietos? – perguntou o Pedro.  
- Está tentando resistir à comida Pedrinho? – brincou o Tiago.  
- Melhor fazer alguma coisa para se distrair do que virar um balão. – disse ele dando de ombros.  
- Já que quer se distrair você vai dançar comigo. – eu disse no mesmo instante o puxando para a pista de dança imporvisada. Afinal eu não iria ficar parada vendo o Tiago e a Lene dançando.

**_Mais uma vez com ciúme! Se me deixasse tomar conta da situação ele não estaria daçando com ela._**

Não a mal nenhum ele dançar com a Lene. Só disse que não queria ficar parada!

**_Sei!_**

- Qualquer uma preferiria outro a não ser você! – brincou o Remo do outro lado do salão rindo da cara do Tiago.  
- Vamos dançar Tonks? – vi o Tiago perguntando para ela e logo a puxando para a pista e deixando a Lene com o Sirius.  
- Tuché! – disse o Sirius que agora era o único sentado, já que o Remo havia se levantado para dançar com a Marlene. – Fiquei sem par. Tínhamos que ter chamado mais meninas.  
- Já basta ter que agüentar essa doida da Lene. Ninguém merece mais uma. – brinquei.  
- Mas seria tão bom ter mais meninas no grupo. Não é muito legal só ter homens aqui.  
- E eu sou o que? Um homem barbado? – perguntou a Lene parando repentinamente de dançar e conseguindo derrubar o Remo. – Desculpa Reminho! – disse ela embaraçada o ajudando a ficar de pé novamente.  
- Você é a menina mais gata que conheço Lene, então não conta.  
- Posso saber por que não conta? – perguntou a Lene ficando nervosa.  
- Que tal pararmos de dançar e irmos comer? – sugeri tentando parar a briga inutilmente.  
- Que tal jogo da verdade? – perguntou o Tiago para fazer o Sirius desistir da briga.  
- Por que Black? – insistiu a Lene.  
- Por que você não é uma garota beijável! – mentiu com certeza, só escutei ele falando igual bebê.

Todos nós sabemos que o Sirius arrasta com caminhão pela Lene.

- Diga a verdade ou não teremos um dialogo aqui. Esqueceu-se que eu não posso escutar as suas mentiras? – perguntou ela já irritada cruzando os braços na altura no peito.  
- Por que você não aceita dançar comigo! – disse o Sirius cortando a briga.

Boa decisão. Aquela briga não iria dar boa coisa.

Brigas nunca dão boa coisa...

Às vezes até que dão!

- Não dancei com você porque você não pediu! – disse a Lene ficando calma.  
- Aceita dançar comigo Marlene? – perguntou o Sirius fazendo uma reverência.  
- Com prazer. – respondeu a moça feliz da vida.  
- Vou parar um pouco Pedro. Dança com o Potter. – eu disse vendo o Remo e a Tonks dançando.

Muito engraçado o Remo dançando com alguém. Ele tenta se afastar o máximo da Tonks e ela tenta inutilmente chegar mais perto.

- Sinto muito Rabicho. Tenho outros planos do que dançar com você, mas já que você quer se distrair, você pode ir buscar mais cerveja. – escutei o Tiago dizendo na mesma hora.  
- Já vou! – disse o Pedro normalmente antes de sair do salão dos monitores sentido quarto dos marotos.

Foi quando o Tiago se sentou ao meu lado perto da mesa de doces.

- Pensei que a festa já iria acabar. – comentei quando ele se sentou.  
- Sorte que o Sirius retomou a consciência no momento certo, e com uma boa desculpa. – ele diss parecendo aliviado.  
- Acha que o Remo vai tomar uma atitude com a Tonks hoje?

Mini! Porque você tinha que ficar olhando tanto para ele?

**_para ver se ele entende que quando eu perguntei aquilo me referia a ele._**

Como você consegue tomar conta do meu corpo assim?

**_Conseguindo!_**

- Dificilmente. Ele é tímido de mais para isso.  
- E quanto a Lene e ao Sirius?  
- Pior ainda. Dois teimosos, mas podemos ajudar. – ele sugeriu  
- E como pretende fazer isso?  
- As pessoas ficam mais vulneráveis quando estão com sono. – respondeu com um sorriso maroto.  
- Já entendi o recado. Pode deixar. Te ajudo! Quem sabe os dois dormindo "juntos" não dêem algum resultado! – eu disse adorando a idéia.  
- Pelo que entendi, o Sirius separou um cantinho só para o Remo e a Tonks... Ele disse que é parte da vingança dele. Muita maldade ficar torturando o Remo deste jeito.  
- Às vezes acho que o Sirius só tenta ajudar, mas o jeito dele ajudar não é muito confiável. – comentei rindo.  
- Pode até ser. – ele me disse observando o Sirius e a Lene dançando.  
- Só esta caixa está bom Pontas? – perguntou o Pedro entrando novamente no salão.  
- Está ótimo. – disse o Tiago sorrindo falsamente.

Sorri para o Pedro e o Tiago foi colocar a caixa de cerveja no canto.

- Vamos dançar Lil? – me perguntou o Tiago.  
- Vamos, mas... – eu disse pegando a varinha e mudando a música lenta para uma agitada – Assim é bem melhor. – eu disse vendo os casais na pista de separarem e começarem a dançar novamente só que mais afastados.  
- Você é bem esperta! Viu que não iria resistir a mim. – ele brincou convencido.  
- Como foi que adivinhou? – brinquei o puxando para dançar.

_ A Lily ultimamente está tomando muito o controle a situação. Você está perdendo a moral Pontas!_

Ficamos dançando mais algum tempo foi quando eu vi um sorriso surgindo nos lábios do Sirius e a música parou de tocar.

- Por que parou a música Six? – perguntei estranhando a atitude do Sirius.  
- Tive uma ótima idéia Lily! - respondeu o Sirius misteriosamente.  
- Então faça logo... – disse o Tiago emburrado.  
- Vamos jogar alguma coisa! - sugeriu o Sirius.  
- Mas o que Almofadinhas? Não me venha com jogo da verdade que eu não jogo! - disse o Remo estranhamente.  
- Pare de frescura Remo. O que tem de mais em um joguinho da verdade? - perguntou o Sirius inocentemente.  
- O que tem de mais? Jogo da verdade com marotos? Isso é fácil de responder... Vocês além de usarem castigos maldosos, vocês usam veritaserum. – reclamei defendendo o Remo e a mim mesma.  
- Não é bem assim Lilyzinha... - respondeu o Sirius com cara de cachorro sem dono.  
- Não adianta fazer essa cara. Comigo ela não dá certo. – respondi rindo.  
- Vamos galera... Vai ser divertido! - insistiu o Sirius.  
- Sem poção da verdade? - propôs a Lene.  
- Mas essa seria a parte legal! - reclamou o Sirius.  
- Não vou deixar você se vingar de mim com um jogo desses Six. - disse a Lene já entendendo a jogada do cachorro.

O Sirius fechou a cara e não disse nada.

- Vamos ou não jogar o jogo da verdade? – perguntou o Tiago de repente.  
- Eu não jogo... – respondi emburrada.

**_Eu jogo!_**

- E posso saber o por quê? - perguntou o Sirius com a cara fechada.  
- Porque eu tenho certeza que vocês vão usar isso para perguntar alguma coisa indecente para ajudar o amigo de vocês a me colocar na lista idiota dele. – respondi me referindo ao Tiago.  
- Que lista idiota? – perguntou ele finguindo-se de inocente.  
- Como se você não soubesse que ela está falando das suas saídas noturnas... - revidou o Remo.  
- Mas fazem dois anos que eu parei com isso... – respndeu ele chateado.  
- Mas ela ainda não se deu por vencida. - disse a Lene rindo.  
- Gente! Não estávamos decidindo de iríamos jogar jogo da verdade? - perguntou o Sirius interrompendo a discussão.  
- Todos já aceitaram. - disse a Tonks feliz da vida.  
- Eu não jogo. Mas podem jogar... Eu fico assistindo. – eu dises sorrindo e me sentando no chão esperando eles começarem o jogo.  
- Não vamos jogar sem você Lilyzinha. - disse o Sirius com aquela cara de cachorro dele.

_Cara de cachorro, mas que nenhuma mulher resiste!_

- Então vamos inventar outra coisa para fazer? Que tal um filme? – perguntei empolgada.  
- Acho que você não entendeu Lil... Você vai jogar ou não jogamos... - disse o Sirius.  
- Entendi muito bem... Então ninguém vai jogar Six meu querido. – eu disse toda cínica.  
- Vai ser divertido Lil. - insistiu o Remo.  
- Sem chance... Vocês sempre usam esses jogos em beneficio próprio. Pensam que não sei que você vai usar isso para ajudar o Potter e para deixar o Remo constrangido? – perguntei deixando o Sirius sem reação.  
- Que idéia mais absurda que você tem sobre nós... - disse ele se fingindo de inocente.  
- Marotos são sempre marotos. –dissemos eu e a Lene juntas.  
- Que idéia mais absurda. Nós somos tão inocentes... – disseram os quatro juntos também.

E como se todos fossemos retardados começamos a rir feito doidos, todos exceto o Pedro.

- Não entendi a piada. - ele disse confuso.

Após algum tempo rindo a Marlene resolveu voltar ao assunto do jogo:

- É melhor não jogarmos isso hoje. Deixe para outro dia. - disse ela ainda entre poucos risos.  
- Mas por quê? - perguntou o Sirius com cara de cachorro sem dono.  
- Por que você vai usar esse jogo para se vingar de mim... Não sei como vai fazer isso, só sei que vai dar um jeito! - respondeu a Lene.

O Sirius fechou a cara emburrado e não disse nada.

- Pelo visto você acertou. - disse a Tonks rindo da cara do Sirius.  
- Então para acabar com esse clima eu tive uma idéia. – disse o Tiago feliz.  
- E qual seria? - perguntou o Pedro distraído.  
- Que tal um karaokê? – até que eu gostei da idéia.  
- Perfeito. – dissemos todas as meninas pulando de alegria.  
- Eu só dou idéias boas. – convencido!  
- Mas você tem o Karaokê? - perguntou a Tonks confusa.  
- Não, mas vamos improvisar. – ele respondeu me olhando. - Lily me arruma uma escova de cabelo.  
- Está falando sério? – perguntei rindo. Ele é maluco!  
- Muito sério! – ele me respondeu sorrindo.  
- Vou buscar! – e logo entrei no quarto para pegar as escovas e mais lguns apetrechos.  
- Achei outras coisas legais para zoarmos um pouco. – expliquei vendo todos que olhando confusos. - Eu já fui em algumas festas legais com a minha família. – continuei explicando.  
- Nunca pensei que a certinha da Evans gostasse de festas assim. - comentou o Sirius.  
- Você não conhece a peça... - brincou a Lene rindo.

O Tiago pegou a escova da minha mão e começou a cantar:

- _Complicada e perfeitinha, você me apareceu. Era tudo que eu queria, estrela da sorte. Quando à noite ela surgia, meu bem, você cresceu... Meu namoro é na folhinha, mulher de fases._ - aquilo foi para mim... Twnho certeza!

Então peguei uma outra escova e retruquei:

- _Safado, cachorro, sem-vergonha, eu dou duro o dia inteiro e você, colchão e fronha_. – cantei, e logo todos começaram a rir.  
- Eu tenho uma que você vai gostar Lily. – ele me disse sorrindo. - _Garota, o que eu faço pra ganhar teu coração? Me diz, o que eu não faço, vou até lamber sabão._.

Um dueto... Gostei!

**_E a música é perfeita!_**

- _Sai fora, garoto, nem pensar, você eu passo. Namorar contigo é coisa que eu não faço. Pra você mudar minha cabeça, Ah! Vai ter que rebolar, rebolar, rebolar_ - cantei interpretando a música.  
- _Garota, corta essa, rebolar não fica bem. Se eu lhe der um beijo vai me chamar de meu bem..._ - ele cantou tentando me beijar.

Aquilo estava sendo para valer!

- _Carinha, eu to fora, é melhor se segurar você não faz o meu tipo, não insista que não dá. Pra você me dar um beijo Ah! Você vai ter que rebolar, rebolar, rebolar_ - cantei e logo o empurrei para longe e rebolei mais uma vez.  
- _Te dou a minha vida, faço tudo, piso fundo. Enfrento o seu pai, dou bolacha no Ranhoso. Esse jogo duro não vai te levar a nada. Entre eu e o Victor, sou mais eu nessa parada._ - ele cantou encenando cada parte da música bateu no Sirius em uma parte da música, ficou bem legal.  
- _Ah, ah! Vai ter que rebolar. Ah, ah! Vai ter que rebolar._ - cantamos juntos enquanto todos dançavam conosco, tirando o Pedro que só ria da nossa cara, até o Remo dançou.

Vou terminar a música vai...

- _Garoto atrevido, estou achando que é meu tipo. É tão cara-de-pau, é bobalhão, mas é bonito._ - ele é bonito mesmo.  
- _Eu to apaixonado e topo o que der e vier. Contigo, com dois tigos e quantos tigos que quiser. Pra alguém nos separar, é ruim Hein! Ah vai ter que rebolar, rebolar, rebolar._ - ele cantou rebolando.

**_Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão!_**

Menos Mini!

Até eu quis agarrar!

Agarre o Sirius!

- Uhau! - gritou a Lene rindo enquanto o Tiago rebolava  
- _Aí, também gamei, você é um cara decidido. Já sabe o que quer, fez tudo pra ficar comigo. Não sei o que vi nesse gênio de besteira. Eu pirei de vez nesse maluco, deu bobeira._ - cantei o abraçando.

E eu entendi o recado... Ficar longe do seu maroto!

- _Ah, ah! Vai ter que rebolar. Ah, ah! Vai ter que rebolar. _ - dançamos e cantamos juntos.

**_foi muitoooo bom!_**

Foi mesmo!

- E! - gritaram todos rindo. - Mais um! - riram imitando um show.  
- Obrigado a todos. Agradeço a presença no nosso show. – agradeceu o Tiago rindo  
- Convencido! – respondi também rindo.  
- Agora é a nossa vez! - disse o Sirius puxando a Lene para cima do sofá que estava em um canto da sala.

A Lene e o Sirius cochicharam alguma coisa e sorriram um para o outro.

- Essa música é para vocês: Veado e ruiva. - disse o Sirius.  
- Cervo! – gritou o Tiago irritado e eu ri.

Coisa boa eles não pensaram!

- _Perguntaram para mim se ele ainda gosta dela. Respondi que ele tem ódio, mas ele morre de amor por ela. Hoje os dois estão juntinhos._ - o Sirius apontou para nós dois - _ Amanhã nem sem vêem. Separando e voltando. Eles seguem andando entre tapas e beijos._ - cantou o Sirius mudando a música para nos zoar.  
- _Ele é dela, e ela é dele. E eles sempre querem mais. Se ela manda ele ir embora ele sai lá fora ela chama pra trás._ - cantou a Lene rindo.  
- _Entre tapas e beijos, é ódio é desejo, é sonho é ternura. O casal que se ama até mesmo na cama provoca loucuras_ - cantaram juntos abraçados rindo enquanto eu ficava vermelha com a parte que fala da cama.  
- _ E assim ele vai vivendo, sofrendo e querendo, esse amor doentio, mas se ele falta para ela, seu mundo sem ela também é vazio_ - cantou o Sirius divertido.

Depois os dois cantaram o refrão novamente.

A música acabou com todos rindo da paródia do Sirius.

- Sua vez. - disse o Sirius entregando o "microfone" para o Remo.  
- Não vou cantar... Eu canto muito mal! - reclamou o Remo.  
- Vai lá Remo! – gritamos rindo.  
- Vou tentar... - ele disse constrangido. - _ Meu caminho é cada manhã, não procure saber onde estou. Meu destino não é de ninguém e eu não deixo os meus passos no chão.  
Se você não entende não vê, se não me vê não me entende. Não procure saber onde estou se o meu jeito te surpreende. Se o meu corpo virasse sol, se a minha mente virasse sol, mas só chove, chove. Chove, chove! Se um dia eu pudesse ver meu passado inteiro. E fizesse parar de chover nos primeiros erros. Meu corpo viraria sol, minha mente viraria sol, mas só chove, chove, Chove, chove_ - cantou meu amigo Remo.

Muito fofo!

- Depois diz que não canta bem! - reclamou a Tonks.  
- Já que está falando, você vai ser a próxima. - disse o Remo entregando a escova para a Tonks.  
- Eu canto, mas vou precisar das meninas! – logo eu e a Lene fomos com a tonks combinar a música  
- Atenção que essa música é dedicada para nós, mulheres! - disse a Tonks rindo.  
- _Let´s go girls! I'm going out tonight. I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out. Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice. Yeah, I wanna scream and shout _ - cantou a Tonks animada. (Vamos lá garotas! Vou sair à noite,estou me sentindo ótima. Vou deixar tudo de lado! Quero fazer barulho, aumentar de verdade minha voz. Yeah, quero gritar e berrar!)  
- _ No inhibitions make no conditions, get a little outta line. I ain't gonna act politically correct. I only wanna have a good time. The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and... _ - cantaramos eu e a Lene juntas. ( Sem inibições,sem condições. Sair um pouco da linha. Não vou agir politicamente correto. Só quero me divertir um pouco, pois a melhor coisa de ser mulher é ter pretexto de ter um pouco de diversão e... )  
- _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady Men's shirts - short skirts Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair - do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman! _ - cantaramos as três juntas. ( Oh, oh, oh, ficar totalmente maluca,esquecer que sou uma Madame camisas masculinas,mini-saias  
Oh, oh, oh, virar totalmente selvagem,yeah, fazer com estilo  
Oh, oh, oh, entrar na ação, sentir a atração Colorir meu cabelo, fazer o eu quiser. Oh, oh, oh, quero ser livre, yeah, para sentir o que eu sinto. Cara! Me sinto como uma mulher! )  
- _The girls need a break - tonight we're gonna take The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance - we only wanna dance We're gonna let our hair hang down _ - a Tonks finalizou a música estilozamente. ( As garotas precisam de um tempo hoje vamos agarrar a chance de sair pela cidade. Não precisamos de romance, só queremos dançar. Vamos deixar nossos cabelos escorregar.)

Depois concluíramos com mais uma vez o refrão.

- Se empolgaram! - disse o Sirius rindo vendo a Lene rodando o cachecol no alto.  
- Só faltou o Pedro. - disse a Tonks descendo do sofá ainda rindo.  
- Não vou cantar. Contento-me vendo vocês pagarem mico! - disse o Rabicho.  
- Todos cantaram... Só faltou você! – disse o Tiago para ele, mas não adiantou. Ele não cantou nenhuma música.  
- Já são três da manhã. O que podemos fazer com o resto da madrugada? - perguntou o Sirius.  
- Podemos assistir um filme e ir dormir! - sugeriu o Remo.  
- Dormir? Mas não são nem cinco da manhã! - reclamou o Sirius.  
- Falei para dormir depois do filme. - repetiu o Remo.  
- Filme? Mas não tem TV aqui no castelo. - disse a Tonks desanimada.  
- Claro que tem! – disseram os marotos juntos.  
- Então o que estão fazendo aqui que não foram buscar a TV? – perguntei com a mão na cintura.  
- Já voltamos! - disse o Sirius.  
- Levem a capa! - disse a Lene.  
- Eu não ando sem ela. – respondeu o tiago indo pegar a capa no guarda roupa.  
- Pegaram o mapa? - perguntei  
- Vou pegar. - disse o Remo rumando para o dormitório masculino.

Assim que os meninos saíram eu tive uma idéia maginifica:

- O que vamos fazer por enquanto que eles não voltam? – peruntou a tonks.  
- Eu tive uma ótima idéia! – eu disse empolgada.  
- Então diga Lil. – pediu a Lene.  
- Que tal brincarmos de estátua? – sugeri.  
- E como se brinca? – perguntou o Tonks.  
- Simples... Colocamos uma música para tocar e quando a música parar não podemos nos mexer, falar, rir, ou qualquer ocisa do tipo. Quem ficar sem se mexer por mais tempo ganha. Poderíamos enfeitiçar a música pra parar quando os marotos entrassem.  
- Perfeito, mas temos que deixar mais interressante. Que tal uma aposta no meio? – perguntou a Lene marota.  
- Que tipo de aposta.  
- As duas que perderem vão daçar uma dancinha sensual com um dos martos. Cada uma com um maroto é claro! – sugeriu a Lene.  
- Idéia boa! – eu disse. Não estou preocupada... nunca perco.  
-Tonks? – perguntamos.  
- Vamos então... – disse a menina com cabelo roxo.  
- Vamos dexidir qual maroto cada uma vai ter que dançar.  
- Remo! – eu disse na mesma hora.  
- Nem pensar! – dises a Lene. – O Remo é da Tonks. Assim ela não vai querer dançar. Vai ser bem engraçado.  
- Certo... Vai ser divertido. – eu disse concordando com a Lene.  
- Ok! – disse a Tonks sem graça.  
- Pedro/Tiago. – dissemos eu e a Lene juntas.  
- Você não vai dançar para o dançar com o Sirius. – eu disse para a Lene.  
- E posso saber porque?  
- Para que vocês não ressistam e se beijem logo. – eu respondi.  
- Danço para o Sirius se você fizer o mesmo com o Tiago. – a Lene revidou.  
- Esta decidido. Lily com o Tiago e Lene com o Sirius. – disse a Tonks já irritada com a dicusão.  
- Certo. – dissemos emburradas.

Não vou perder!

Alguns minutos e logo escutamos a voz dos marotos.

Assim que eles entraram a música parou de tocar e nós ficamos lá paradas.

- O que estão fazendo? - perguntou o Remo quando entrou.

Não respondemos.

- Estamos falando com vocês! - disse o Sirius revoltado.  
- Acho que elas estão fazendo algum jogo trouxa que não conhecemos. – o Tiago disse colocando a TV em um canto e nos observando.  
- Então se eu fizer cócegas elas não vão se importar. - disse o Sirius começando a fazer cócegas na Lene que logo começou a rir. - Agora você pode me contar que brincadeira é essa?  
- Você fez eu perder o jogo! - reclamou ela emburrada.  
- Mas que jogo é esse? – perguntou o Tiago.  
- É estátua. Não pode se mexer nem falar. Quem ficar mais tempo parado ganha! - respondeu a Lene ainda de cara fechada com o Sirius. - Eu estava indo tão bem... Tinha que ser esse palhaço do Sirius para me atrapalhar. - ela reclamou mais uma vez.  
- Então quer dizer que elas não podem rir? – perguntou o Tiago com uma cara travessa.  
- Não! - respondeu a Lene.  
- Acho que já sei o que fazer. – ele respondeu olhando para o Sirius que também sorriu

Aí tem coisa!

Eles entraram no quarto, mas quando voltaram já estava com outro visual totalmente sexy. Roupas bem coladas, pareciam aqueles dançarinos do clube das mulheres.

Colocaram uma música e começaram a fazer um strip.

**_Lindos!!!_**

Gostoso isso sim!

Revirei os olhos, mas não me movi, em compensação na hora que eles tiraram o cinto a Tonks começou a rir.

- Ganhei! – gritei feliz.

**_aquilo foi um teste de resistência!_**

Foi mesmo!

**_deveríamos ter largado o jogo e agarrado o Tiago._**

E perder?

**_Tem razão... Agarramos o Tiago outra hora!_**

Não agarramos em hora nenhuma.

- Não vale. Eles nos atrapalharam. - reclamou a Lene e a Tonks.  
- Não quero saber. Podem ir pagando a prenda! – eu disse feliz da vida. Agora viria a parte legal.  
- Mas Lily... - reclamou a Lene.  
- Foi uma aposta. Eu mandei não me desafiarem nesse jogo! – respondi ainda rindo. - O que vocês estão esperando? – perguntei quando vi que elas não se mexiam.  
- Pode mandar eles trocarem de roupa pelo menos? - perguntou a Lene vendo os dois com aquelas roupas sexy.  
- Eu sei que sou irresistível, por isso vou trocar de roupa, não quero nenhuma de vocês tendo um ataque do coração por me ver tão lindo assim. - disse o Sirius convencido.  
- Lindo e modesto! - disse a Lene rindo.  
- Mas nos esperam para pagar a prenda? – pediu o Tiago curioso  
- Não se preocupem. Elas vão esperar. – respondi maldosamente.  
- Você me assusta assim ruiva! - brincou o Remo.

Eles voltaram logo já com a calça de moletom e o peito nu.

- Agora podem pagar a prenda! – eu disse assim que eles se aproximaram.  
- Nunca mais aposto nada com você! - reclamou a Lene.  
- Eu nunca perdi uma aposta! – eu disse feliz.

A Lene foi em direção ao Sirius e a Tonks na direção do Remo, pararam em frente aos dois, e olharam mim suplicantes:

- Não quer repensar? - perguntou a Tonks.  
- Não. Se fosse ao contrário vocês não iriam perdoar. – respondi com os braços cruzados.- Estou esperando! – apressei as duas.

Foi uma cena bem bizarra! As duas começaram a dançar sensualmente se enroscando nos dois. Vocês precisavam ver a cara do Sirius e do Remo.

Primeiro veio à surpresa, os olhos deixaram a boca abrir com a surpresa, e o Tiago junto, enquanto eu ria muito da cara deles.

Logo em seguida partimos para a cara de quem, está gostando. O Sirius fez a maior cara de safado e agarrou a cintura da Lene começando a dançar junto com ela. Já o Remo ficou vermelho e tentou não olhar a Tonks nos olhos, mas pelo visto foi impossível.

O Tiago estava com a boca aberta de tamanha surpresa e eu ria sem parar quando a coisa mais incrível do mundo aconteceu: o Remo agarrou a Tonks e a beijou. Detalhe: beijou a menina na frente de todos!

A Lene e o Sirius pararam de dançar na mesma hora e quem abriu a boca surpresa dessa vez foi eu.

- Demorou! - gritaram o Sirius e o Tiago juntos.

Os dois se separaram envergonhados logo em seguida.

- Vamos ver o filme? - perguntou o Remo na maior cara de pau.  
- Deixe-me entender... Você agarra a minha priminha e depois com a maior cara de pau fingi que nada aconteceu? - perguntou o Sirius fingindo estar zangado.  
- Priminha é a minha mãe... - brincou a Tonks para mudar o rumo da conversa acreditando que o Sirius estava com raiva.  
- Relaxa que ele não está com raiva não. Ele gostou da atitude de vocês... – Explicou o Tiago. Acho que a Tonks já estava ficando sem graça com a brincadeira do Sirius.  
- É só brincadeira Tonks... - disse o Sirius abraçando a menina. - Mas não se preocupe, se precisar de alguém para contar isso para a sua mãe eu não me importo... Faz tanto tempo que não falo com a Andrômeda... - disse o Sirius pensativo.  
- Que tal trocar o assunto e irmos ver o filme logo? – sugeri antes que o Remo explodisse de vergonha.  
- Ótima idéia. Alguém tem algum filme legal aí? – perguntou o Tiago.  
- Eu tenho alguns que minha mãe me mandou pelo correio. – eu disse me lembrando dos filmes.  
- Mas por que sua mãe te mandaria filmes se não podemos ver televisão aqui? - perguntou o Sirius.  
- É que a mãe dela pensa que aqui é igual aos colégios internos dos trouxas. - respondeu a Lene.  
- Colégio o que? - perguntou o Sirius confuso.  
- Deixa para lá... - disse o Remo. - Vamos ver o filme.

Fui correndo no quarto e peguei todos os filmes que tinha e espalhei no chão.

Demoramos quase meia hora para entrarmos em um acordo de qual filme iríamos assistir: "Para sempre Cinderela". Esse filme é lindo!

**_Quem sabe com esse filme role alguma coisa entre.._**

Entre o Sirius e a Lene!

**_Não era isso que eu ia dizer, mas pode ser também._**

Depois foi à briga para resolvermos onde iríamos ficar para assistir o filme.

Colocamos a televisão de frente para os colchões para que não precisássemos mudar muita coisa de lugar.

A briga para escolher o lugar para deitar foi mais ou menos assim:

- Eu vou ficar na ponta! – eu disse deitando na ponta, menos chances do Tiago deitar ao meu lado.  
- Muito bem... A Lily vai ficar com o Pontas... - repetiu o Sirius mudando um pouco a frase dela.  
- Isso... – eu disse sem perceber - Não! -gritei de repente, não vou deitar com o Tiago.  
- Agora já foi ruiva. - disse o Remo deitando ao lado da Tonks.  
- Pensei que iria ficar meninas de um lado e meninos do outro. - disse a Lene confusa.  
- Não vou dormir com um monte de homens do lado! - disseram todos os marotos juntos.  
- Alguém vai acabar não gostando disso... Ou vão ter que dividir a mulher, ou alguém dorme sozinho, ou dois homens juntos. - comentou a Tonks rindo e deitando do lado do Remo no colchão e casal.  
- Acho que o estou sobrando. – brinquei sugerindo que o Tiago e o Pedro dormissem juntos.  
- Vamos deitar juntas Lil... - sugeriu a Lene.  
- Eu não vou dormir com eles. - disseram Sirius, Pedro e o Tiago no mesmo instante.  
- Já sei a minha vingança com você Lenezinha... - começou o Sirius, mas a Lene o interrompeu.  
- Eu não topo! - ela disse interrompendo ele.  
- Mas eu nem disse nada ainda... - começou o Sirius.  
- Galera podem ficar... Eu vou para o meu quarto dormir... Não quero assistir esse filme! - disse o Pedro saindo.  
- Fica aí Pedro! – pediu o Tiago.  
- Vou dormir. Boa noite! - ele disse e saiu do salão dos monitores.

O Pedro é um sem graça!

- Então já está decidido... - disse o Remo já comendo pipoca com a Tonks.  
- Vamos Lene. – eu disse puxando a lene para deitar comigo.  
- Vamos meninas. – disseram o Sirius puxando a Lene e o Tiago me puxando cada um para um lado.

Deitamos assim: Remo e Tonks no colchão de casal do lado esquerdo da sala, o Sirius e a Lene no colchão do meio e eu e o Tiago no colchão maior (que era para o Pedro também), na ponta direita.

- Não encosta Potter! – eu disse assim que ele se deitou ao meu lado.

**_O tentação!_**

- E você considere sua vingança realizada. - disse a Lene para o Sirius.  
- E nada de ficarem se agarrando aí! – o Tiago disse para o Remo que ficou vermelho.  
- Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça. - disse o Remo com um sorriso maroto no rosto.  
- Pensou sim. – o Tiago sussurou para mim que sorri em resposta.  
- Eu coloco o filme. E se alguém dormir antes de acabar já vou avisando que vou zoar. Eu trouxe batom preto, vermelho, pasta de dentes e muito mais! – avisei enquanto colocava o filme.

O filme era tão fofo!

Amei o filme!

Pelo visto o Remo também!

Vimos o Remo e a Tonks no maior agarro, mas não dissemos nada.

Quando chegou mais ou menos na metade do filme o Remo acabou dormindo, e o que nós fizemos? Fomos zoar ele é claro. Até parece que ele dormir no filme iria passar despercebido.

Eu e o Tiago fomos lá e passamos batom nele, passamos pasta de dentes nos braços. E é claro até com a Tonks fizemos isso.

- Não é fofo os dois dormindo? - perguntei observando os dois dormindo abraçados.  
- Só quero ver quando o Remo perceber o que fez... Ele não vai gostar nada disso.  
- Mas ele irá ter que arcar com as conseqüências Tiago. Ele a beijou! – respondi enquanto íamos nos deitar novamente.  
- Mas ela quis também! – ele me disse assim que deitamos.  
- Mas aí é que está o problema. Uma garota pode pirar se ela beijar um cara e depois se arrepender. – eu disse isso mesmo?

**_Eu sou de mais!_**

Pare de tentar me controlar!

**_Eu não tento... Eu consigo!_**

- O cara tem que beijar muito mal... – brincou o Tiago.  
- Não falo disso... Mas pensa só... Se a moça gosta do cara, mas não quer ter nada com ele e por ventura rola um clima e os dois se beijam, ela vai gostar e odiar ao mesmo tempo e... – tentei explicar.  
- Dá para vocês falarem mais baixo? - pediu o Sirius.  
- E posso saber por quê? – perguntou o Tiago.  
- A Lene dormiu. - ele respondeu.  
- Então vamos pintar ela também. - eu disse já sentando na cama.  
- Não vão não. Agora que eu... - ele começou, mas não terminou.  
- A Lily sabe que você ama a Lene. – disse o Tiago sem nem disfarçar.  
- Eu não amo... Sirius Black não ama! - disse o Sirius emburrado.  
- Ignore ele Tiago. Vamos assistir o filme que já está no final. – eu disse arrumando as cobertas e voltando a deitar.

Quando o filme terminou o Sirius também já tinha dormido.

**_Você deveria ter beijado ele na cena final! _**

Não iria beija-lo!

**_Mas você queria!_**

Não queria!

**_Claro que queria. Você me irrita. Perdemos a nossa grande chance!_**

Não perdi nada.

**_Tenho que arurmar as coisas...Sai daí. Deixa que eu fale com ele!_**

Nem pensar!

O Tiago se levantou e foi tirar o filme, quando voltou eu já estava toda enrolada na coberta.

- Está com frio? – me perguntou  
- Vamos dizer que a lareira não está esquentando muito. – eu disse com um leve sorriso.  
- Você quer que eu procure outro cobertor? – ele me disse gentilmente  
- Não tem... Já pegamos todos que tínhamos no guarda roupas... – respondi sentindo mais frio ainda.

**_Deixe que eu fale com ele lílian!_**

Nunca!

- Vem aqui... – ele me pediu deitando ao meu lado.

**_Eu vou deitar com ele sim!_**

A Mini me fez deitar no peito dele.

**_O que foi muito gostoso!_**

Cada vez mais meu frio aumentava e logo já estava tremendo de frio. E o Tiago? Ele estava suando de baixo das cobertas...

- Lil... Você está bem? – ele me perguntou depois de alguns minutos.  
- Muito bem... – respondi o agarrando mais. Quem sabe me esquento um pouco. - Como você consegue ficar quente até sem camisa?  
- Não está frio. Olhe o pessoal. – ele me disse mostrando que ninguém estava usando as cobertas.

Fiquei espantada. Naquele frio todo e ninguém estava de cobertas?

- Licença! – ele me pediu colocando a mão no meu rosto.  
- Que cara é essa? – perguntei quando vi a cara de preocupado dele.  
- Fiz uma cara tão ruim assim? – brincou.  
- Mais ou menos. – respondi com um sorriso fraco.

**_Preciso falar com ele Lílian..._**

Problema seu Mini!

- Você está com muita febre Lil... É melhor eu te levar a enfermaria.  
- Não vou! – eu disse na mesma hora sm agarrando tanto nele que ele não conseguia levantar.

E se a enfermeira contar para ele?

Não vou a lugar nenhum.

- Mas você pode piorar! – ele me disse preocupado.

**_Não vai piorar se me deixar falar com ele!_**

- Se gosta tanto de mim como diz gostar você vai ficar aqui e cuidar de mim. – eu disse tentando o convencer a não ir para a enfermaria. Já basta o Victor sabendo de tudo.  
- Mas... – ele começou.  
- Já está provado que sou só mais uma para você! – eu disse tendo a certeza que ele iria me levar para a enfermaria.

**_Eu quero falar com ele. Saia da frente Evans!_**

Só fala com ele se me matar!

**_Não esta difícil..._**

- Está com medo de médico? Ou que eu descubra o que você tem? – ele me perguntou desconfiado.  
- Nenhum dos dois! – menti descaradamente e ele percebeu.  
- Certo ruivinha... Já que você não quer... Não vou te forçar a nada. Eu cuido de você a noite inteira se preciso, mas amanhã eu vou querer saber direitinho o que você tem.  
- Sem problema... – respondi mais aliviada.

E dormi abraçada ao Tiago. Aquele cheirinho tão bom e o calor que vinha dele me deixavam mais calma.

* * *

**Olá turma... Obrigada pelos comentários :D**

**Logo a fic termina... O que estão achando da versão da Lily? Já descobriram quem vai sair pelado no trem? rsrsrs**

Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy: hahaha calma... não precisa morrer tão nova por causa de diabetes... prometo que não vou exagerar... é que meu teclado estava com mel naquele dia rsrsrs, fofo os marotos neh? achei super lindo eles tentando defender a honra da lily... rsrsrs

Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

deny weasley: sorry pela demora, eu sei que ta ficando repetitivo, mas é que as coisas estão bem corridas, as vezes até esqueço que não postei... :(

tamilyn weasley potter: aiiii que xiki!!! eu tenho uma fã maluca hauhauah mtoooooooooo obrigada sério mesmo... fiquei emocionada agora :D

**bjinhos amores, até logo...**


	24. Lua cheia

Acordei e vi que estava abraçada ao Tiago ainda. Estava toda suada e a febre já tinha passado. Menos mal!

- Bom dia! – eu disse para ele assim que abri os olhos.  
- Bom dia! Dormiu bem? - perguntou mexendo nos meus cabelos.  
- Muito bem. - respondi ainda deitada no seu peito.

Estava tão bom... Me sentia protegida!

- Está melhor? – me perguntou preocupado me fazendo lembrar da tonta da Mini.  
- Estou ótima. Não sei o que houve para que eu ficasse com febre. – menti. Tenho que fazê-lo esquecer aquilo.  
- Sei que é mentira, mas não vou discutir. Qualquer dia sei que vou descobrir. – me respondeu calmamente ainda fazendo cafuné em mim.

Eu simplesmente sorri.

- E o pessoal? – perguntei para cortar o clima  
- O Remo e a Tonks foram, "discutir a relação". – me disse triste  
- Depois eu converso com a Tonks. – aposto que o Remo vai terminar com ela só por que ele é um lobisomem.  
- A Lene disse a mesma coisa. – me disse o Tiago sorrindo.  
- E o Sirius e a Lene, se acertaram finalmente? – perguntei curiosa.  
- Boa pergunta. Pelo que eu vi eles estão na mesma.  
- Esses dois não têm jeito! – eu disse rindo.  
- Quero só ver quem vai dar o braço a torcer primeiro e admitir que se amam. – comentou o Tiago rindo.  
- Que horas são? – perguntei assustada.  
- Não sei, mas são mais de onze e meia com toda certeza. Se está preocupada com seu encontro com o Victor... – ele começou  
- Que encontro? - perguntei levantando a cabeça do peito dele e olhando para ele sem entender.  
- Você marcou com o Victor hoje cedo... – me respondeu  
- Foi só para ele não me perturbar naquela hora. – respondi a verdade.  
- Mas a Lene já foi falar com ele. – me disse o Tiago.  
- A Lene? Droga! – droga! Eu contei para a Lene que o Victor sabia da minha doença e estava me irritando.  
- Não entendi! – ele me disse sem entender.  
- A Lene vai falar o que não deve. – eu disse agitada.  
- Já foi Lily! Faz tempo que a Lene saiu! – ele me respondeu na maior calma.  
- Faz tempo? – perguntei mais calma. Não iria adiantar muito ir atrás dela, não é?  
- Muito tempo! – ele respondeu sorrindo.  
- Então não vai adiantar nada eu correr. Depois falo com ele e tento arrumar as coisas. – eu disse voltando a deitar no peito nu dele.

Depois de algum tempo lá deitados o Sirius apareceu:

- Minha nossa! Vocês ainda estão aí abraçadinhos? - perguntou ele assim que entrou e nos viu.

Não pensei duas vezes e me levantei. O que iriam pensar?

- Que horas são? – perguntei para o Sirius. Perdi a noção do tempo ali com o Tiago.  
- Terminou o almoço há algum tempo. Já passa da uma da tarde. - ele respondeu.  
- Minha nossa! Tenho que tomar um banho. – respondi já sentando a arrumando a camisola.

Não acredito que ficamos abraçados por tanto tempo...

- Ah, acho que a Lene brigou com o tal do Victor. Vocês têm idéia do por quê? - perguntou o Sirius levemente preocupado.  
- A próxima pessoa a brigar com ela vou ser eu! – eu disse me levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro.  
- O que deu nela? - perguntou o Sirius sem entender.  
- A Lene se envolveu nos assuntos da Lily. – escutei o Tiago respondendo.

Assim que saí do banho o Tiago expulsou o Sirius do salão:

- Já que estão me expulsando eu vou embora. Vou arrumar um encontro por aí! - ele disse emburrado.  
- Está vendo por que a Lene te despreza? Você não consegue ficar um único dia sem beijar alguém Six. – reclamei.  
- Mentirosa! Ruiva, você está ficando muito mentirosa. Olha a influência que o Pontas está te causando... Eu fico sim um dia inteiro sem beijar... Mas não fico dois dias... - brincou ele.  
- Milagre! Ontem você não saiu com ninguém? - perguntei rindo e levantando as mãos para cima em sinal de agradecimento.  
- Não... Não deu tempo. Tive que cumprir detenção com a Minerva e ainda por cima tive que arrumar as coisas para a festa.  
- Sabia! Só não ficou com ninguém porque não deu tempo! – eu disse rindo. Coitada da Lene!  
- A conversa está boa, mas vamos sair daqui para deixar que os elfos arrumem a sala logo. – o Tiago expulsou o Sirius mais uma vez do salão.  
- Já estou indo, por que ninguém me ama mais nesse lugar... Meu único irmão adotado não quer mais saber de mim... - reclamou o Sirius.  
- Olha o drama hein, Sirius... Vai fazer drama com as menininhas por aí... Comigo não vai dar certo. Não vou ficar com dó de você e te pegar no colo.  
- Não precisa me pegar no colo Lilyzinha... Eu me contento com um cafuné!  
- Se passar pela minha cabeça que você está tentando ficar com a MINHA ruiva. Eu mato você seu cachorro pulguento e depois pergunto se estava mesmo afim dela. – disse o Tiago ameaçador e calmo ao mesmo tempo.  
- Que idéia mais maluca, Pontas... - disse o Sirius com um sorriso maroto disfarçado.  
- Não sou sua ruiva, Potter! – eu disse antes de sair do salão.

Odeio quando ele fica falando que sou dele!

Comi alguma coisa na cozinha e fui com o pessoal para o lago. O Remo esta chateado por causa da Tonks, o Sirius estava mentindo para o Pedro que estava acreditando em tudo. A Lene estava me vendo escrever os últimos acontecimentos da noite no meu diário.

Foi quando o Tiago se juntou a nós:

- Sirius pare de mentir para o Pedro, você sabe que ele é medroso e bobo para acreditar em você! Remo melhore essa cara, foi você mesmo que terminou com ela. Meninas... O que vocês estão lendo aí?  
- Eu mentiroso? Que calunia! - reclamou o Sirius.  
- O que o Sirius está mentindo aí Tiago? - perguntou a Lene  
- Vai dizer que não escutou? - perguntou o Pedro ingenuamente.  
- Claro que não. Se esqueceu que quando o Sirius mente as mulheres não escutam? – perguntei rindo.  
- É verdade! - disse o Pedro ainda ingênuo.  
- Melhore essa cara de enterro Remo. Você que provocou isso. Você poderia ficar com ela. – disse o Tiago para o Remo.  
- Claro que não, Pontas... Eu sou um monstro. - reclamou o Remo deprimido.  
- Já disse que você só tem um probleminha peludo. - disse o Sirius.  
- A lua cheia está chegando e ainda não temos a resposta do nosso líder! - disse a Lene de repente.  
- Não entendi! – disse o Tiago confuso  
- O Tiago ainda não disse se vamos poder ir à noite e lua cheia com eles. – explicou a Lene  
- Verdade... Já decidiu, Potter? – perguntei para ele.  
- Vai continuar me chamando de Potter? – perguntou chateado.  
- Desculpe. Força do habito. Então Tiago... Vai nos deixar ir ou não?  
- Sabe que eu ainda não decidi isso meu amor. O que eu vou ganhar em troca se eu deixar as duas donzelas irem conosco? – me perguntou malicioso  
- Você vai perde um pouco de preocupação, pois se você não deixar eu vou do mesmo jeito, mas irei sozinha. Sem a sua ajuda, e tenho certeza que você estará muito preocupado.  
- Isso seria muita maldade. E perigoso Lily! – ele me disse.  
- Viu só? Já está preocupado... Imagine no dia! – insinuei.  
- Já entendi senhorita. Não adianta me ameaçar. – ele me disse se sentando ao meu lado na grama.  
- Não foi uma ameaça. Só foi um comentário. – eu disse com um falso sorriso.  
- O que você está lendo aí? – ele me perguntou para trocar de assunto.  
- Nada muito interessante! – respondi escondendo o meu diário.  
- Não vai mesmo dizer? – insistiu.  
- Ela está lendo "Como conquistar um maroto" - respondeu a Lene.  
- Quem precisa desse livro é você! – respondi sorrindo maldosamente.  
- Me esqueci que seu maroto já está fisgado! - brincou a Lene.  
- Não sabia? Eu e o Sirius estamos namorando. – eu disse abraçando o Sirius que estava do meu outro lado.  
- Não sabia... Essa é novidade para mim... - respondeu a Lene com um leve tom de aborrecimento na voz.  
- Vamos ficar noivos logo. - disse o Sirius me agarrando.  
- Acho melhor que essa mão não se mova. – disse o Tiago.  
- Foi mal! – respondeu o Sirius me soltando na mesma hora.

O Sirius estava quase pegando nos seus peitos! Aquele cachorro!

Foi sem querer Lene!

- Que fofo o Tiago defendendo a honra da Lily. Até pareceu um irmão mais velho. - disse a Lene apertando bochechas do Tiago.  
- Não foi essa a intenção... - brincou o Remo.  
- E posso saber qual foi à intenção? – perguntei.

_**Você sempre tem que estragar o clima!**_

Fazer o que...

- A intenção era ganhar pelo menos um abraço de agradecimento. – respondeu ele.  
- Mais abraços? Vocês ficaram abraçados a noite inteira... - comentou o Remo que até agora se mantinha quieto.  
- Sério? - perguntou o Pedro.  
- Você não viu? Esquece... Você não estava lá... Foi tão fofo os dois dormindo. - disse a Lene fazendo eu sentir meu rosto queimando.

Foi fofo? Isso é o fim do mundo!

É o começo de uma linda história de amor... A primeira vez que vocês dormiram abraçados...

Você é muito exagerada Lene! E essa foi a primeira e última vez...

**_Quem te contou tamanha mentira?_**

Eu mesma!

**_Só poderia ser... A maior mentirosa da terra!_**

Não sou não!

_**E quem é?**_

Você!

_**Se você mostrar mais alguém que concorda com você eu ficarei convencida...**_

Chata!

_**Não mais do que você ruivinha!**_

- Precisamos de outra festa! – comentou o Tiago no mesmo instante.  
- Vamos ter a lua cheia! - disse o Sirius na mesma hora.  
- Mas eu não vou estar presente. - disse o Remo chateado.  
- Claro que vai, só que vai estar em sua forma selvagem. - brincou a Lene rindo e fazendo o Sirius se matar de rir junto com ela.  
- Vamos fazer o que de bom com o resto do dia? - perguntei após ficarmos todos alguns minutos em silêncio. Aquele silêncio constrangedor...  
- Podemos estudar para as provas finais. - sugeriu o fofo do Remo.

_Por que o Remo é fofo e o Pontas é mala?_

Por que eu digo a verdade!

E mais uma mentira para a coleção de Lílian Evans!

- Até que não é má idéia. – eu disse pensando na possibilidade.

Se eu fosse na lua cheia... É... A idéia não é má!

- Vou fingir que não escutei o que esses dois falaram. – disse o chato do Tiago com a cara fechada.  
- Que tal o meu jogo da verdade agora? - perguntou o Sirius com cara de cachorro querendo um osso.  
- Também não quero. - respondeu a Lene.  
- Está difícil decidir alguma coisa hoje! – reclamou o Pedro.  
- Podemos ir jogar quadribol. – sugeriu o Tiago. Só pensa em quadribol!

E também pensa em você!

- Melhor não! - disse o Pedro. - Jogar quadribol me dá muita fome!  
- Já que ninguém quer nada... Vamos ficar o dia inteiro aqui olhando um para a cara do outro! - disse a Lene emburrada.  
- Lily... - chamou o Victor chegando perto de nós.

Olhei para o Tiago que fechou a cara no mesmo instante e depois olhei para o Victor.

Vou confessar que fiquei na maior dúvida se deveria ir falar com o Victor ou fingir que não conhecia...

**_Era bom o Tiago bater nele e não termos que escolher..._**

O Tiago não é um herói e odeia adivinhação...

**_Ele é um herói sim... O meu herói!_**

Que meloso!

- Desculpa Victor. Não pude ir falar com você hoje cedo. – eu disse falsamente, mas o tonto do Victor não percebeu.  
- A Marlene já me explicou. - ele respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

Olhei para a Lene pelo canto de olho...

Havia me esquecido de ver o que a Lene tinha falado para o Victor sair do meu pé!

- Mas o que você queria mesmo? – perguntei ignorando esse fato.  
- Vamos conversar em outro lugar! – ele me sugeriu

O Tiago estava furioso... Dava para ver a fumacinha saindo da cabeça dele... Brincadeira! Mas ele estava com uma cara de poucos amigos e logo levantou e foi se sentar ao lado do Sirius que estava mais afastado.

Ele estava com ciúme!

**_Está mais do que comprovado!_**

Acho que ele só não vai com a cara do Victor mesmo...

E lá vem ela querendo mentir para si mesma.

**_Não suporto essa mania de mentir, Lily._**

Problema seu Mini!

- Pode falar. – eu disse sem me mover.

Eu não iria a lugar nenhum com aquele chato... Ele estava me ameaçando para namorar comigo... Que nojo! Já pensou eu tendo que beijá-lo? Eca!

- Vamos dar uma volta para conversar com calma. – ele me pediu novamente.  
- Não está vendo que ela não quer ir? – Uau! O Tiago foi bem agressivo com essa pergunta e o tom de voz tipo "Sai daqui ou te mato" - Desculpem... Vou tomar uma água! – ele completou mais calmo depois que ficamos todos olhando para ele espantados.  
- Não se incomode com isso, Potter. Não me interessa a sua opinião. Só o que a Lily disser. – como o Victor teve coragem de falar isso para o Tiago?

_**Eu é que pergunto... Se fosse eu já tinha ido para cima e arrebentado a cara desse monitor chato!**_

O Tiago vai entregar o Victor em uma caixinha de fósforos para a mãe dele...

_Uma caixinha do que?_

Deixa para lá Sirius... Coisa de trouxa!

**_Arrebenta ele Ti!_**

O Tiago se levantou para bater no chato, mas o Sirius não deixou.

**_O Sirius é um estraga prazer!_**

Não seria má idéia o Tiago bater no Victor... Pelo menos não precisaria olhar para a cara dele por um tempo...

- Fale logo Victor. - pediu a Lene.  
- É um assunto particular, Lily. - ele insistiu mais uma vez.

Ele não percebe que não quero falar com ele?

- Certo. – eu disse me dando por vencida e me levantando sem a menor pressa.

Eu fui para perto do lago. Queria ficar perto... Caso ele me ameaçasse sei que os marotos acabariam com ele.

- Aqui está ótimo. Pode falar. – eu disse assim que vi que os marotos estavam rindo da cara do Victor.  
- Mas... - o Victor aí começar a reclamar.  
- Está ótimo! - insisti. - Pode falar!  
- Queria conversar com você... Faz um tempo que te pedi em namoro e você ainda não me respondeu. – e lá vem ele com essa história de novo...

Pensei que já tinha dispensado ele...

- Esse... – escutei o Tiago falando, mas a Lene colocou a mão na boca dele.

A Lene cochichou alguma coisa para o Tiago que ficou mais calmo...

Olhei para eles e logo criei coragem para olhar para o mala sem alça na minha frente.

- Pensei que já soubesse a resposta. – eu disse cansada de mais para dispensar ele de novo.  
- Eu sei que você está doente. A enfermeira disse que é uma doença rara se você não... - começou ele.  
- Eu doente? De onde você tirou essa idéia? – perguntei debochadamente.

Como ele ousa falar da minha doença na frente de todos?

Esse...! Arg!!

**_Deveriamos matar ele afogado no lago!_**

Até que não é má idéia!

- Pare de mentir, Lily. Não dá mais para esconder... Você sabe o que precisa fazer para se curar. - ele disse mais uma vez.

Posso matar ele?

- Já que você acha que estou tão doente vá me internar no St. Mungus. Não vou namorar você e já te disse isso. – eu disse nervosa. Ele não cansa não?  
- Você prefere o Potter? O patético do Potter? Ou vai preferir ficar com o Black, o maior galinha do castelo? Ou então o Lob... - mas ele não teve oportunidade de terminar.

Como ele ousa falar dos meus amigos?

Agora a idéia de afogar ele no lago não é tão má!

**_Que tal uma cruciatos? Ele iria sofrer mais!_**

- Não abra a boca para falar dos meus amigos. – gritei antes de marcar meus lindos dedinhos no rosto branco dele. - Eu namoro quem eu quiser, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

**_Por que não vamos lá e agarramos o Tiago para provar que ficamos com quem quisermos?_**

Eu sou burra, mas nem criança caí nessa conversa fiada, mini!

- Lílian... - ele disse começando a ficar nervoso e segurando o me braço com força.

Segurando com força e machucando! Esse tonto!

- Se não me soltar vou ser obrigada a te bater e se isso não adiantar eu tenho três amigos para te espancar. O que, aliás, eles farão com muito gosto! - eu disse ficando nervosa.

Aposto que os marotos adorariam bater no Victor!

_Como adivinhou?_

- Você já sabe... Não pode ficar desse jeito. Seu tempo está acabando! - ele disse em aviso ainda sem soltar o me braço.

Quem ele pensa que é para me ameaçar assim?

- Se não soltá-la agora a casa de Voldemort não será segura para você. Eu acabo com você! – disse o Tiago surgindo ao nosso lado.

**_Agora me diz se ele não é um herói?_**

Ok! Dessa vez ele ajudou muito!

Logo o Sirius e o Remo se juntaram ao Tiago, e a Lene estava apreensiva do lado.

- Marlene, você sabe que ela... - começou o Victor ainda segurando o meu braço que já estava vermelho e dolorido.

O Tiago ergueu o mala pela camisa e eu quis rir da cara dele, mas nem pude!

- Já mandei soltá-la. – ele disse nervoso.

**_Ele fica lindo nervoso! Não! Ele é lindo de qualquer jeito!_**

- Se ele não te matar eu termino o serviço. Agora solta ela. - disse o Sirius em minha defesa se colocando atrás do Tiago.

Eles são umas graças!

O Six é uma gracinha...

- E eu ajudo. - disse o Remo se colocando lado dos dois.

O Victor soltou o meu braço, mas eu não deixei o Tiago bater nele...

**_O que foi a maior burrice!_**

Não foi! Depois eu teria que dar detenção para o Tiago e não queria!

Olha a Lily pensando no bem estar do namorado!

Que namorado?

O Tiago é claro!

Aff! Nem vou responder.

- Não faça isso! – pedi para ele.

Ele soltou o chato que saiu quase correndo para o castelo.

- Posso saber que doença é essa? - perguntou o Sirius para mim.

Me ferrei!

- Esse Victor é maluco. Estou com cara de doente? – perguntei tentando fugir de assunto.  
- Vamos deixar isso para lá. Que tal um jogo de snap explosivo? – perguntou o Tiago me ajudando mais uma vez.

Ele sabe que eu estava mentindo para o Sirius!

Não tenha dúvidas!

- Perfeito. – eu e a Lene respondemos empolgadas, e eu aliviada também.

Os meninos olharam estranhamente para o Tiago, mas ele não disse nada.

- Vamos ou não? – ele perguntou para os meninos.  
- Vamos! - respondeu o Sirius contrariado.  
- Pode ser... - disse o Remo desanimado.

Ficamos o dia inteiro jogando Snap Explosivo. Logo quando estávamos indo jantar os meninos ficaram para trás e a Lene veio falar comigo:

- O que você vai fazer?  
- Sobre o que Lene? – perguntei inocente.  
- Não vai conseguir esconder essa sua doença por muito tempo. Já lhe disse para contar para todos.  
- Não vou fazer isso... – eu disse emburrada.  
- Conte para o Tiago. Ele irá te ajudar... Afinal a voz na sua cabeça gosta dele... – insistiu a Lene.  
- Não vou contar para ele. Espero não precisar contar pelo menos. – eu disse chateada.

Não quero contar para ele.

- Pense bem Lily... O Tiago me disse que você passou mal de noite... Foi a doença, não foi?  
- E se foi? –perguntei nervosa – Eu estou bem Lene!  
- Está bem teimosa isso sim! – ela disse nervosa.

Logo os meninos chegaram e a conversa se deu por encerrada.

E logo o jantar terminou vindo com ele mais uma noite de tédio com a reunião de monitores da grifinória no salão dos monitores.

Assim que sentei no sofá no salão comunal o Remo entrou para falar comigo:

- Quando vai falar com os outros? – ele me perguntou.  
- Mais um... A Lene já falou comigo sobre isso hoje.  
- Você tem que escutar, Lily. Vai ser melhor... Se pelo menos nos contasse todos os detalhes poderíamos te ajudar de alguma forma. – ele insistiu.  
- Não estou pronta para contar! – eu disse chateada.

É difícil contar sobre a Mini para alguém!

**_Eu também tenho vergonha de dividir o mesmo corpo que você! Não se preocupe!_**

- Mas eles logo vão descobrir sozinhos e será pior. – advertiu o Remo.  
- Mas eles estão desconfiados? – perguntei já irritada.  
- Claro que sim, Lily. Eles estão preocupados com você. – o Remo me disse preocupado.  
- Não posso contar Remo! – respondi sinceramente - Você convenceu o Tiago a nos deixar ir na lua cheia?  
- Tem certeza que é necessário vocês irem, Lily? - perguntou o Remo parecendo preocupado.  
- Absoluta. Eu preciso saber Remo! – preciso saber se ele me ama de verdade.  
- Vou falar com o Tiago mais uma vez, mas ele não quer arriscar, Lily. Como eu também não quero. Se ele ao menos soubesse... - começou o Remo, mas não terminou por que eu não deixei.  
- Ele não vai saber! Ninguém mais pode saber. – quase gritei com o coitado.  
- Você é quem sabe. - respondeu o Remo se dando por vencido.  
- Fale com ele Remo. – pedi mais uma vez.  
- Vou falar, mas você deveria falar com ele ou com o Sirius. O Sirius tem mais influência sobre o Tiago.  
- Está tão difícil convencê-lo? – perguntei desanimando.  
- O Tiago não quer arriscar perder vocês! - respondeu o Remo calmamente.

Foi quando o Tiago colocou a cabeça para dentro do salão.

Espero que ele não tenha ouvido nada.

- Já está pronta, Lily? – perguntou abrindo a porta.

Olhei para o Remo quase perguntando se ele achava que o Tiago tinha ouvido a conversa, mas ele fez que não sabia.

- Pronta para? – para que? Não me lembro de nada...

_**Temos um encontro com o Tiago...**_

Não sonhe tanto!

- Reunião com os outros monitores da Grifinória daqui a meia hora. – ele explicou.  
- Havia me esquecido! -eu disse levando a mão direta à cabeça.  
- Vou deixar vocês conversarem sobre a reunião. Vou falar com os marotos. Tchau! - disse o Remo saindo o salão.

O Tiago entrou e veio se sentar perto de mim.

- Já preparei alguns relatórios para mostrar para os outros monitores. – ele me disse pegando uma pasta com vários papéis.  
- Você ouviu alguma coisa da minha conversa com o Remo? – perguntei não estando interessada em relatório nenhum.  
- Não por quê? Eu deveria? – ele me perguntou com aquele sorriso maroto dele.

Não deve ter escutado nada.

Demorei para responder para ele. Não sabia se respondia que sim ou que não.

**_ Responderia que sim!_**

- Não faria diferença! – respondi sem ter coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ele sorriu levemente como resposta.

- Vamos decidir o que vamos falar na reunião! – eu disse indo até a escrivaninha.

Ficamos arrumando a papelada e as novas regras e logo já escutamos batidas na porta:

- Entrem. – eu disse.

E assim se deu inicio a mais uma reunião chata dos monitores.

A reunião acabou bem tarde. Assim que terminou eu e ele ficamos arrumando a sala:

- Cansei! - eu disse me jogando no sofá quando terminamos de recolher todos os papéis.  
- Lily... Você não teve mais febre não é? – me perguntou preocupado.  
- Está preocupado comigo? – perguntei sorrindo.

Isso sim foi fofo!

Para vocês tudo é "fofo"

- Claro que sim. – ele me respondeu de imediato.  
- Que fofo! -brinquei - Não se preocupe estou muito bem! – respondeu a Mini o abraçando

**_Eu disse que iria conseguir me aproximar dele..._**

- Fiquei preocupado com você ontem... – ele comentou.  
- Hoje Ti! – corrigi para tirar a tensão. - Mas não se preocupe eu estou ótima... Quer dizer não estou não... Preciso de uma massagem! – eu sou abusada!  
- Engraçado... Hoje você me chamou de Potter... Depois me abraça e agora quer massagem... O que eu ganho em troca? – perguntou rindo.  
- Ganha um beijo. – respondeu a mini enlaçando o pescoço dele.

**_Eu é que comando tudo agora!_**

- Gostei da idéia! – ele respondeu rindo e entrando na brincadeira. - Quer massagem onde? – perguntou sorrindo  
- Aqui! – eu disse indicando os ombros.

**_Além de bonito, inteligente, com ótimo senso de humor ele ainda faz massagem muito bem!_**

Ele ficou um bom tempo fazendo massagem em mim.

- Cansei meu amor. – ele me disse beijando levemente meu ombro.  
- Quando nos casarmos vou querer massagem todos os dias. – como a Mini tem coragem de dizer uma coisa dessas para ele?. - Obrigada. Estou bem melhor agora! – respondeu a mini Evans dando um beijo demorado no rosto do Tiago.

**_Eu só digo o que você não tem coragem... Vai dizer que não gostou da massagem?_**

Claro que gostei...

**_Então não reclama!_**

- Olha o meu casal favorito... - disse a Lene entrando no salão.  
- Isso aqui está uma festa... Qualquer um entra quando quer... – brincou o Tiago rindo.  
- Vim perguntar se você decidiu se vamos poder ir à lua cheia com vocês, afinal segunda feira já é lua cheia... - disse a Marlene sorrindo e sentando lado do Tiago e o abraçando igual mim.  
- Estou me sentindo um Sheik. – brincou ele nos abraçando de volta. - Tenho duas mulheres lindas só para mim...  
- E o Sheik já decidiu se as duas mulheres lindas dele vão poder acompanhá-lo na terça feira? - perguntou a Lene novamente.  
- Tenho que ver qual será a vantagem de ficar com as duas garotas mais lindas do mundo em risco... – dengoso!  
- Você irá virar um herói! - disse a Lene sorridente.  
- Não sei não... E se o herói falhar? – perguntou preocupado.  
- Ele não vai falhar, sem contar que o Remo vai estar bonzinho.  
- Vamos fazer assim então... Vou ver como o Remo está, se ele estiver bem, vocês vão conosco no último dia. Certo? – ele nos perguntou  
- Certo! – já tenho pelo menos uma resposta positiva.

E assim se passaram mais alguns dias tediosos. Nas aulas o assunto principal eram as provas finais, que o Remo e eu não parávamos de falar.

Logo a noite tão esperada chegou. O dia amanheceu nublado e a preguiça veio com ele. Era nítida a mudança do Remo naquele dia. Sua pele antes clara agora estava tão pálida que alguns lhe perguntavam se estava doente. Seu humor que já não é um dos melhores estava péssimo.

Foi nessas condições que fomos para o café da manhã:

- Bom dia! – dissemos eu e a Lene quando nos sentamos.  
- Bom dia! – responderam somente o Sirius, Pedro e o Tiago  
- Péssimo dia para vocês! - disse o Remo já emburrado.  
- Ele acorda com esse humor todos os dias? - perguntou a Lene fazendo uma careta.  
- Não... Tem dias que ele acorda pior! - reclamou o Sirius.  
- Tudo isso só por causa da aventura de vocês? - perguntei de um modo um pouco gentil.  
- Não... Ele é chato de nascença. – respondeu o Tiago zoando o coitado  
- Vocês estão muito irritantes hoje! - reclamou o Remo.  
- É esse seu humor maravilhoso que faz isso conosco. - disse o Sirius depois de enfiar uma torrada na boca.

O resto do café da manhã se passou em silêncio. Logo a primeira aula do dia se deu inicio e aquele professor chato de história logo começou a dizer coisas mais chatas que ele. Percebi que os marotos dormiram quase a aula inteira.

Quando dei por mim a aula já tinha terminado:

- Vamos ali. O Sirius está tentando acordar o Tiago. – me disse a Lene depois que a aula terminou.  
- Acorda! – o Sirius estava tentando acordar o Tiago.  
- Lily! – ele acordou gritando.

**_Ele estava sonhando conosco! Não é lindo?_**

Estava tendo um pesadelo conosco se você não reparou...

**_O pesadelo dele deve ser que nós estávamos saindo com outro cara... O que eu concordo que seria um pesadelo._**

Você é bem convencida!

**_ Aprendi com o nosso futuro namorado!_**

Que seria?

**_O Tiago é claro!_**

Melhor nem responder

- Você está bem? – perguntei enquanto a Mini continuava a falar na minha cabeça  
- Lily! – ele disse aliviado me abraçando forte, muito forte por sinal.

**_Ele ficou preocupado... Que lindo!_**

Tem alguma coisa que o Tiago faça que não seja lindo ou fofo para você?

**_Ah... Deve ter... Mas não sei o que!_**

- Tiago você está me sufocando! – eu disse já ficando sem ar.  
- Desculpe! – ele pediu ainda preocupado, mas me soltando.  
- Pelo visto ele teve um péssimo sonho com você Lil. - disse a Lene rindo.  
- Vamos dizer que sim... – ele disse vermelho de vergonha.

Parem! Tiago Potter com vergonha? Preparem os guarda-chuvas que hoje vai cair o céu de tanto chover!

** Engraçadinha!**

- E posso saber o que você sonhou? – perguntei ficando curiosa com tamanha preocupação.  
- Melhor eu nem comentar. Coisas ruins é melhor nem lembrar.

**_Que lindo!_**

_Que meloso isso sim!_

A Lene e o Remo se olharam, mas não fizeram nenhum comentário.

Logo já estávamos em mais uma aula, só que essa era bem mais legal: DCAT.

**_Coitadinho do Tiago você deveria ao menos ser carinhosa com ele!_**

Carinhosa? E posso saber porque Mini?

**_Pensei que fosse obvio! Como quer que ele nos peça em namoro com você sendo tão chata?_**

Pedir em namoro? Ele não está louco ainda...

**_Verdade... Ele não precisa pedir... Já aceitamos sem ele nem ao menos saber..._**

Às vezes me perguntou se você faz mesmo parte de mim ou se foi alguma coisa que eu comi e que não me fez bem!

**_Me chamou de dor de barriga!_**

Dor de barriga?

**_É... Chata, aparece nos piores momentos e parece que nunca vai embora!_**

Até que eu gostei de te chamar de dor de barriga sem querer... Descreve você perfeitamente!

**_Chata!_**

Obrigada... Eu faço o possível!

**_Por que não fazemos igual aquelas meninas dos seus livros e mandamos uma carta de amor para ele?_**

Por que não estamos apaixonadas?

**_E quem esqueceu de te contar que estamos apaixonadas por Tiago Potter?_**

Ninguém tem coragem de mentir tanto para mim...

**_A não ser você mesma!_**

Não me lembro de mais nada depois disso a não ser a Mini gritando irritada. Lutei para abrir os olhos, gritar com ela, sair dali, mas não consegui. Só me lembro de estar deitada em alguma coisa fofo, que depois vim descobrir que era a cama do Tiago.

Antes de acordar me lembro de uma voz bem ao longe me dizendo:

- Lily! Lily acorde, por favor! Acorde mesmo que seja para brigar comigo... Não faça isso comigo... Eu preciso de você por perto...

Não sei como nem por que, mas senti meu corpo de volta, a Mini parou de gritar na minha cabeça e finalmente consegui abrir s olhos.

- Lil... Volta para mim! – escutei um pouco mais de perto.

Logo meus queridos olhos me responderam e eu consegui enxergar de onde vinha a voz. Tiago Potter estava parado na minha frente segurando a minha mão entre as dele.

- Lene! Lene! Ela acordou! – ele gritou animado.

Quem acordou? Por que ele está tão animado?

A Marlene entrou no quarto com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Me sentei na cama e fiquei tentando me localizar. Vi a Lene e o Tiago me olhando preocupados, mas não fazia idéia de onde eu estava.

- Bem vinda de volta amiga! - disse a Lene sorrindo quando eu parei os olhos nela...  
- Ti... Tiago? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei sem entender o motivo dele estar comigo.  
- Você dormiu na sala e o Tiago te trouxe para cá. – me disse a Lene ainda sorridente.

Mini sua chata! Me fez desmaiar de novo, não foi?

**_Eu só quero poder ter o controle da situação às vezes... Por que só você pode falar com ele?_**

Por que sou mais velha!

**_Não é justo!_**

Ela disse que eu dormi?

- Obrigada por emprestar seus músculos e sua cama Tiago, mas preciso te expulsar do seu quarto. - disse a Lene o Tiago que ainda me olhava.

A Lene esperou o Tiago sair e se sentou na beira da cama:

- Está melhor? – me perguntou a Lene preocupada.  
- Estou, mas não me lembro de muita coisa... Lembro-me que estávamos na aula de DCAT e eu estava vendo os meninos reclamando alguma coisa lá no fundo.  
- Vendo os meninos? - perguntou a Lene irônica.  
- Os meninos Lene! – respondi irritada. Por que ela tem que ficar fazendo insinuações?  
- O que foi que você sentiu? Se lembra que a enfermeira disse que os sintomas mudam de acordo com os seus sentimentos?  
- Eu não estava pensando nele. – não estava pensando no Tiago.

**_Mas eu estava!_**

Cala a boca sua ruiva chata!

- Já o convenceu de nos deixar ir com eles hoje de noite? – perguntei me lembrando que tenho que provar para a Mini que o Tiago só quer brincar conosco.  
- Ainda não. Fale com ele você! Mas tem certeza que é necessário? Não estou com um pressentimento muito bom.  
- Pare de bobagens... Você não disse que para me curar eu tenho que estar estável com os meus sentimentos? Então... É justamente isso que vou fazer...  
- E precisa colocar a nossa vida em risco? Sabia que os meninos não vão se perdoar se acontecer alguma coisa conosco? - perguntou a Lene cansada.  
- Não vai acontecer nada. O Tiago e o Sirius dão um jeito nisso! – eles dão um jeito, não dão?

**_O Tiago me salva... Agora se salva você eu já não sei... Você é tão mal educada e grossa com ele que eu duvido que ele te ajude._**

Você não fala coisa com coisa!

- Não se esqueça que os dois não são imortais! - disse a Lene antes de sair batendo a porta do quarto.

Ela está nervosinha, não é?

**_A Lene se irrita muito fácil._**

Assim que a doida saiu do quarto eu saí também.

- Obrigada! – agradeci por ele ter me levado para o quarto.  
- Pelo que? – mas como adora se fingir de desentendido.  
- Por ter me trazido... Não é comum eu ter sono tão pesado assim. – eu não tive escolha. Tive que mentir! Não iria falar para ele que estava pensando nele e desmaiei por isso.

**_Pelo menos admitiu que estava pensando nele!_**

Eu não... Você estava!

**_Que ruiva mais confusa!_**

- Lily... – ele começou, mas a cara dele já denunciou que não iria dizer o que queria, e na verdade desconfio que ele já saiba do protótipo de ruiva que mora na minha cabeça.  
- Fala Tiago! – eu disse sorrindo.  
- Lily eu não sou tão burro assim. Se fosse o Pedro... Mas ruivinha do meu coração, você estava com febre na festa agora desmaia no meio da aula sem motivo aparente. O que você está me escondendo?  
- Não tenho por que esconder nada de você! – menti mais uma vez. Não tenho coragem e contar para ele.

Mas deveria!

Deveria, mas não consigo!

- Se eu descobrir sozinho o que é, tenha certeza que vou ficar muito chateado com você por não ter confiado em mim e me contado. – ele me disse antes de sair.

Ótimo agora ele está chateado comigo!

Coragem Evans... Vai atrás dele e conte a verdade.

**_Você não consegue!_**

Demorei a chegar na sala de poções, escutei o professor brigando com o Tiago e corri para a sala:

- Detenção, senhor Potter! – disse o professor assim que o Tiago abriu a porta - Cadê a senhorita Evans? Está doente? - perguntou o professor assim que terminou a chamada.  
- Ela está... – consegui entrar a tempo.  
- Desculpe professor, é que eu tive um problema técnico. – ninguém irá me condenar por usar minha maldição de ser mulher em uma hora como essa.  
- Vou lhe perdoar desta vez senhorita Evans, mas somente desta vez. - ele disse - eu procurava um lugar para me sentar.

Sobraram dois lugares vagos... Com o chato do Pedro ou com o Tiago que estava com raiva.

Não tive escolha e me sentei com o Tiago!

Ele não abriu a boca quando eu me sentei, aliás, ele nem olhou para mim.

Coragem! Abra essa boca e conte para ele...

**_Essa eu quero ver..._**

Eu vou conseguir... Só preciso encontrar a minha coragem...

**_Vai demorar..._**

Engraçadinha!

A Mini estava certa... Demorei quase a aula inteira para criar coragem. Peguei na mão dele e ele me olhou assustado.

Fale logo antes que a coragem vá embora.

- Tiago eu estou... – tentei, mas a coragem já me abandonou - Eu preciso te contar que eu...

Eu sou uma grifinoriana que não tem coragem para contar uma coisa simples... Eu só precisava dizer que estou doente e que preciso que ele me ajude. É tão difícil assim?

Acreditem... É mais difícil do que parece!

- Me desculpe Tiago... Eu não estou pronta para te contar ainda... Você consegue entender? – ele nunca mais vai falar comigo!  
- Não se preocupe foguinho, mas me prometa que vai ficar bem, e o que eu puder fazer para ajudar... É só pedir! – agora sim ele foi fofo!

**_Ele é sempre fofo e você uma medrosa!_**

Não é medo... É receio!

**_Até parece!_**

- Me deixe ir com vocês na lua cheia! – não custa arriscar.

Ele pareceu pensar por algum tempo, mas logo me respondeu:

- Já que quer tanto... Pode ir, mas espere pelo menos hoje. O primeiro dia o Remo sempre está mais agitado. E me prometa que vai fazer tudo que eu te pedir... – eu já disse que adoro ele?

Eu vou para a casa dos gritos na lua cheia com os marotos!

**_Nós vamos com os marotos!_**

- Prometo! –eu disse na mesma hora  
- Então pode ir! – me respondeu com um sorriso.

Eu vou com ele!

Acho que me empolguei de mais... Durante a comemoração agarrei o Tiago e o abracei forte lhe dando vários beijos no rosto.

**_Eu não tive nada haver com isso, mas eu gostei!_**

Me empolguei demais... Só isso!

- Senhorita Evans se a senhorita quer se agarrar com o senhor Potter, espere como todos e faça isso no intervalo. - disse o professor nervoso.

Estou com sorte hoje... O sinal tocou assim que o professor disse isso.

- Já estamos no intervalo professor! – eu disse feliz da vida ainda sem soltar o Tiago. - Você não vai se arrepender Tiago!

Ele estava sorrindo para mim e eu pulando de alegria ainda abraçada a ele.

Depois de alguns minutos de euforia ele resolveu interferir o meu ataque de felicidade:

- Lil... Está ótimo você me agarrando deste jeito, mas precisamos ir para a próxima aula ou vamos nos atrasar. – ele disse ainda com a mão na minha cintura.

**_Tiago bobo! Poderíamos ter ficado o dia inteiro ali com ele..._**

- Desculpe! – respondi sentindo meu rosto queimar

O resto do dia não aconteceu nada que vale a pena contar.

Contei as boas novas para a Lene que apenas sorriu.

- Espero que você melhore depois disso.  
- Também espero!

Pelo que o Tiago me disse o Remo estava agitado esses dias.

Só via os meninos dormindo nas aulas, mas até ajudava eles com desculpas.

Finalmente chegou o final de semana e teríamos passeio para Hogsmead e eu e a Lene queríamos sair, mas os meninos continuavam só dormindo.

Perturbamos tanto eles que finalmente aceitaram ir conosco no passeio de tarde.

Logo já estávamos no três vassouras tomando cerveja amanteigada e jogando conversa fora.

- Vamos brindar a melhor lua cheia de todas! - disse o Sirius se referindo que naquele dia seria a primeira vez nós iríamos com eles.  
- A melhor lua cheia! - dissemos juntos batendo as canecas e tomando até o último gole.  
- Não se esqueça a poção Remo! – pediu o Tiago.  
- Por que você acha que ao invés de cerveja eu estou tomando suco de abóbora? - perguntou Remo mostrando a caneca que ainda continha alguns goles.  
- Certo. Tome mais poção do que o necessário. Pode até ajudar! - o Sirius disse para o Reminho.

Eles estão preocupados hein!

- Não se preocupe já deu tempo para eu colocar na cabeça que as meninas vão estar lá. - disse o Remo tentando parecer convincente, mas não deu muito certo.  
- E vão com blusa de frio. Lá venta muito. - aconselhou o Pedro.  
- Como você sabe? – perguntou a Lene.  
- É que ele fica em forma humana às vezes para poder comer. – explicou o Tiago.

E assim logo chegou a hora de voltarmos ao castelo.

Desta vez não pudemos ir todos juntos, pois não cabíamos todos debaixo da capa.

O Sirius foi à frente com o Pedro e com o mapa e fomos eu a Lene e o Tiago com a capa dele.

Chegamos na casa dos gritos antes da transformação.

- Tem um cômodo lá em cima. Fiquem lá por algum tempo. Esperem o Remo se acalmar primeiro. – ele nos pediu assim que tiramos a capa.  
- Boa sorte amigo! – dissemos abraçando o Reminho que estava com uma carinha péssima.  
- Por favor, meninas, não desçam. - ele pediu fazendo um enorme esforço para não se transformar.

Logo a forma que já conhecemos do Remo há algum tempo começou a mudar, seus olhos já estavam amarelos e as garras começaram a crescer. Foi assustador!

- Subam logo! – pediu Tiago apavorado nos empurrando para fora da sala.

Não me lembro de muita coisa a não ser os gritos de dor do Remo. Vi o Tiago sendo jogado na parede pelo lobisomem e o Sirius se transformando em cachorro e tentando segurá-lo. Eu e a Lene corremos para o Tiago e estávamos tentando o puxar para fora quando ele abriu os olhos:

- Eu estou bem! – ele nos disse já se sentando.  
- Não está não! Você está sangrando! – eu disse preocupada vendo sangue manchando a camisa dele.  
- Não tem importância! – ele respondeu já de pé. - Subam logo que o Sirius não vai agüentar muito tempo. – disse já apressado.

Não iria sair de lá com o Tiago sangrando!

**_Não poderíamos deixar ele naquele estado!_**

Só senti a Lene me puxando e logo senti que estava subindo as escadas.

Não demorou muito e me soltei dela para ver como eles estavam.

Entramos na sala receosas, vi o Sirius ainda como um lindo cachorro preto e com uma pata machucada. O Tiago estava lá. Um lindo e enorme cervo com um corte nas costas e outro na testa. O Remo olhou para os dois e logo se sentou em um canto parecendo não se importar para a nossa presença.

**_Até como cervo ele fica lindo e majestoso!_**

Fui até o Tiago que ainda me olhava apreensivo. Poderia reconhecer aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar...

Passei a mão com receio na cabeça dele. Não parecia que eu estava acariciando o Tiago e sim um animal selvagem.

Digo o mesmo!

A Lene já foi ajudar o Sirius com um curativo, quando me virei o Tiago já estava como eu o conhecia ainda olhando o Remo que parecia dormir tranqüilamente.

**_Ele está machucado e a culpa é sua..._**

Se não calar a boca eu juro que mato você!

O Tiago olhou com um sorriso de leve a Lene cuidando do Sirius enquanto o mesmo fazia o maior drama. O Pedro já estava sentado comendo quando ele parou para me olhar, ficou me olhando por algum tempo, tempo este que eu não saberia dizer quanto foi.

**_Ele é tão corajoso!_**

- O que foi? Estou tão feio assim? – ele me perguntou arrumando o cabelo, que ficou ainda mais bagunçado.  
- Não... Só machucado! – respondi ainda o olhando.

**_Por que não faz o que você quer e abraça ele logo?_**

Por que não é certo.

**_Você está com vontade e aposto que ele também _**

- Você está estranha! – ele comentou.  
- Ela é estranha! - a Lene respondeu.  
- Viram como eu sou um cachorro lindo? - perguntou o Sirius rindo.  
- Você mais parece um sinistro do que um cachorro. – comentou o Tiago zoando o Sirius que fechou a cara emburrado.  
- Só faltou uma coleira com o meu nome! - disse a Lene tirando o colar dela que tinha escrito "Lene".

Ela fez isso mesmo? Uau! Não sou só eu que estou ficando louca!

Foi impulso!

Percebi!

- Está me dando? - ele perguntou feliz da vida apontando para o colar.  
- Estou! - ela respondeu sorrindo e se debruçando sobre ele para colocar o colar.  
- Que tal darmos uma volta... Está rolando um clima ali... – me perguntou o Tiago enquanto eu assitia o novo casal.  
- Vamos! – respondi sorrindo feliz pela Lene. E Tiago saiu puxando o Pedro conosco.

**_O que foi uma chatice... Tinha que ter o Pedro para atrapalhar?_**

- Qualquer coisa gritem. Nós vamos comer alguma coisa lá em cima. – o Tiago disse para o casal na sala.  
- Pode deixar! - eles responderam sem nem ao menos desviarem os olhos um do outro.

Subimos para a cozinha, e como já suspeitávamos o Pedro foi comer:

- Fica comendo aí que logo você vai virar um balão... – eu disse horrorizada vendo ele comendo fito um cavalo.  
- A detenção dele acabou no começo desse mês. Não se preocupe. – me respondeu o Tiago calmamente.  
- Será que desta vez os dois se acertam? – perguntei me sentando em uma cadeira empoeirada.  
- Espero que sim, mas duvido! Aqueles dois orgulhosos... Precisaríamos de um milagre para que isso acontecesse. – respondeu o Tiago indo fuçar em alguns armários.  
- O Remo não vai acordar com esse cheiro de comida? – perguntei quando ele ligou o fogo para fazer um lanche.  
- Lobisomens não comem lanches Lil... Comem carne fresca, e preferência de animais e humanos. – ele respondeu isso tão normalmente que pareceu um louco.  
- Que horror! - eu disse enojada.

Ele simplesmente começou a rir.

- É sempre tão calmo por aqui? - perguntei  
- Geralmente não tão. É que o Remo tomou muita poção. Ele estava com medo de machucar vocês, mas como ele já se acostumou com a nossa presença ele não estranha tanto.  
- Ele ainda vai dormir muito? – perguntei estranhando um lobisomem dormir.  
- Boa pergunta... Não reparei se o Remo dormiu o suficiente durante o dia, mas eu estou cansado! – ele disse colocando o lanche que tinha acabado de fazer na mesa.  
- Não vou te deixar dormir! – eu disse sorrindo para ele.  
- E eu nem conseguiria... Deixar vocês duas sozinhas? – ele me perguntou preocupado

Ele se sentou do meu lado e me deu um lanche:

- Obrigada! – agradeci.

**_Se ele cozinhar bem vai ser o cara mais que perfeito!_**

- Disponha! – respondeu sorrindo.  
- Voltamos! - disse o Sirius entrando na cozinha.  
- O que são todos esses curativos? – perguntei vendo ele parecendo uma múmia.

Exagerada !

- A Lene é um pouquinho exagerada! - o Sirius explicou.  
- Não sou exagerada... Aquilo poderia inflamar. - ela respondeu se referindo aos machucados do Sirius.  
- Que tal outro assunto? – sugeriu o Tiago.  
- O que estão achando de vir para cá? - perguntou o Sirius para nós  
- Até agora está divertido! - disse a Lene sorrindo.  
- Muito bom! – eu respondi olhando o Sirius sorrindo.  
- Como se sente? - perguntou a Lene mim.

Estava se referindo a Mini com toda a certeza.

- Bem... – respondi feliz pela Mini não ter incomodado tanto.  
- Vocês duas já conheceram a casa? - perguntou o Sirius assim que eu terminei o lanche.  
- Ainda só conheço a sala a cozinha. - respondi  
- Eu preciso de uma cama! - disse a Lene manhosa.  
- Então vou apresentar o quarto para vocês. - disse o Sirius se colocando de pé.  
- Vou junto. – disse o Tiago na mesma hora.

**_Ciumento!_**

Subimos mais um lance de escadas e nos deparamos com um longo corredor.

- Atenção senhores usuários a porta a direita temos o quarto do maroto mais sexy. - Disse o Sirius se sentindo.  
- E mais chato. – completou o Tiago rindo entediado.  
- A primeira porta a esquerda temos o quarto do Veado. - continuou falando besteiras.  
- Cervo! – corrigiu o Tiago.  
- Logo em seguida temos o banheiro e no final do corredor temos uma suíte bem ampla para o nosso querido Lobinho. - disse o Sirius rindo.  
- E o quarto do Pedro? – perguntei quando o Sirius terminou de falar.  
- É a cozinha... Ele não sai de lá mesmo! – me respondeu o Tiago rindo da própria piada.  
- Ótimo, vou deitar um pouco. - disse a Lene se virando o entrando no quarto do Sirius.  
- Mas esse aí é o meu quarto! - protestou o Sirius indo atrás dela.  
- Esses dois não têm jeito. – comentei rindo.  
- Não quer deitar? Você não está acostumada a passar a noite em claro, amanhã não vai agüentar ficar acordada. – me disse o Tiago gentilmente.  
- Agüento sim! - respondi confiante. - Pode ir deitar que eu fico de olho no Remo.  
- Não será necessário. Eu fico com você! – ele respondeu indo para o quarto do fundo.

Estava curiosa para ver tudo e logo fui espiar pela janela que estava cheia de pedaços de madeira impedindo que eu visse a vista.

- Não apareça nas janelas. – ele me pediu quando cheguei perto da janela.  
- Por quê? - perguntei tentando ver através das frestas da madeira.  
- Porque alguém pode te ver. – ele me respondeu com aquele lindo sorriso.  
- E vamos fazer o que a noite inteira? - perguntei encostando na janela e ficando de frente para ele que fez a maior cara de safado que já vi naquele rosto.

- Não sei o que você pensou, mas coisa boa é que não foi. – eu disse sorrindo.

Ele é realmente doido.

- Pensei uma coisa muita boa, mas deixa para lá. Podemos colocar a conversa em dia... – sugeriu.  
- Fale de você! – pedi na mesma hora.  
- Não tenho muito o que falar Lily... Eu sou assim do que jeito que você vê. Maluco, brincalhão, irresponsável, bonito e inteligente.

E modesto!

- E muito modesto! – acrescentei rindo. - Mas não te acho irresponsável!  
- Isso foi um elogio? – me perguntou espantado.  
- Não... Foi a minha opinião. – respondi sorrindo.

Não se pode elogiar caras bonitos, eles ficam com um ego...

- Agradecido! - respondeu feliz. - E você como é? – replicou a pergunta.  
- Não sei me descrever. -Respondi sem ter o que falar.  
- Tente! – me pediu.

E lá vai a Mini interferir!

**_Claro que vou..._**

Acho que estou me apaixonando por ele!

**_Já não era sem tempo!_**

- Sou uma menina chata, que gosta de estudar, que passou muito tempo longe de pessoas maravilhosas que hoje são seus amigos só por causa de um preconceito bobo. Sou tímida demais para aprontar com meus amigos, e olha que vontade não falta. – ele começou a rir quando eu disse isso. - Sou monitora e vivo perturbando o castelo inteiro com regras e mais regras, mas às vezes me dá vontade de jogar tudo o alto e viver!

**_Viver com ele de preferência!_**

- Então viva! Aproveite o que tem que aproveitar. Faça o que quiser fazer. Não ligue para o que vão pensar ou falar. Só interessa o que você quer. – ele me disse gentil.  
- Falta coragem! – respondi timidamente se virando para espiar a janela novamente.

**_Se não faltasse já estaríamos nos beijando..._**

- Coragem? Uma grifinoriana dizendo que falta coragem? Mentira! – ele zoou.  
- Existem coisas que são difíceis de se fazer... – eu disse o olhando nos olhos.

**_Como beijá-lo sem ter culpa!_**

Essa é uma delas...

**_Pode beijá-lo e por a culpa em mim depois... Não vou me importar!_**

- E existem coisas que nós complicamos sem perceber. – ele me respondeu parecendo entender onde eu queria chegar.

Se aproximou devagar, retirou uma mexa do meu rosto, calmamente.

**_Vamos beijá-lo finalmente!_**

Vamos!

Mas quando senti seus lábios nos meus o traste do Pedro entrou no quarto:

- Pontas! - ele entrou já gritando.  
- O que foi? – o Tiago perguntou sem nem ao menos se mexer.  
- Estou com fome. Não tem mais comida por aqui? - ele perguntou com a mão no estomago.  
- Você já acabou com a comida toda? – cortou o clima e a minha loucura foi embora. Empurrei o Tiago levemente que entendeu o recado e se afastou, eu passei por debaixo do braço dele que me prendia me parede.  
- Já... Tinha pouca comida... E sem contar que você e o Pontas comeram também.  
- Nós dividimos um lanche! – disse o Tiago irritado.  
- Mas comeram! - disse o Pedro dando de ombros.  
- Vou arrumar comida. Já volto! – ele disse me puxando pela mão para fora do quarto. - Dorme um pouco. Eu vou demorar um pouco para voltar, durma um pouco! – sugeriu me deixando em frente ao quarto dele.  
- Eu vou com você! –não vou ficar aqui sozinha.

**_Claro que vamos com ele... Vai se surge outro clima desses e finalmente consigo o meu beijo!_**

- Está com medo de ficar aqui sozinha? – ele me perguntou com um sorriso travesso.  
- Não, mas não quero ficar de vela. – melhor desculpa que arrumei.  
- Vela? Mas o Pedro não tem ninguém...  
- Claro que tem... A comida é a namorada dele. Não percebeu? – brinquei enquanto ele sorria.  
- Isso é verdade... Se você quiser ir comigo... – ele sugeriu parecendo esperar um Não bem sonoro.  
- Adoraria! Como vamos? – perguntei já sorrindo empolgada.  
- Você vai mesmo? – me perguntou espantado.  
- Claro que vou! Vamos de vassoura? – perguntei para ele assim sorrindo.  
- Não chegou nem perto... – ele me disse enigmático. - Vou avisar o Sirius.

Fomos direto para o quarto da frente e encontramos algo que me deixou boba... A Lene e o Sirius estavam jogando strip Poker. Acreditam nisso?

- Não acredito que vocês estão jogando isso! – disse o Tiago vendo a Lene só de sutiã e calcinha e o Sirius de meias e cueca.  
- Já estamos parando. Essa é a última partida. Querem jogar? - perguntou a Lene.  
- Não. Estamos indo comprar comida. O Pedro acabou com o estoque inteiro. – explicou o Tiago ainda sem acreditar nos seus olhos.  
- E a Lily vai também? - perguntou o Sirius nos olhando.  
- Vou sim. – respondi.  
- Boa sorte! - respondeu o Sirius rindo.

Voltamos para a rua por outra passagem.

- Se formos andando irá demorar demais. Sobe aqui e se segura. – ele me disse indicando as suas costas.

Ele só poderia estar brincando comigo!

- Você está brincando? – perguntou receosa.  
- Não estou. Sobe! – me pediu. - O que foi desistiu de ir? – perguntou rindo da minha cara.  
- Eu vou! – eu disse me aproximando e pulei nas costas dele que agarrou as minhas pernas. - Se segura! – pediu antes de se transformar em cervo novamente e sair correndo.

A sensação é maravilhosa!

Logo já estávamos em frente a um mercadinho, ele se abaixou e eu desci, logo ele voltou a forma humana.

- Está fechado! – eu disse decepcionada.  
- Não tem problema. - ele disse abrindo a porta com um grampo.

Não acredito que ele pretende roubar a loja!

- Não vou roubar! – eu disse nervosa.  
- Vamos deixar o dinheiro no balcão. Não se preocupe. Sempre fazemos isso. – ele me respondeu me puxando para dentro da loja.

Logo já pegou o que precisávamos e deixamos um bilhete no balcão com o que pegamos e com o dinheiro.

- Eu disse que não iríamos roubar! – ele me disse quando saímos da loja.  
- Me da à sacola. Eu levo. – eu disse vendo que ele não me entraria a sacola.  
- Não precisa. Dá para eu levar. – me disse o teimoso.  
- Dá aqui! - eu disse puxando da mão dele. - Pretende levar como? Na boca?  
- Por que não? – ele perguntou como se aquilo fosse normal - É só eu carregar a sacola na boca...  
- Eu carrego – eu disse sem nem ao menos pensar... - Vamos? – perguntei já pronta para partimos.  
- Vamos! – ele me disse esperando eu subir nas costas dele.

Chegamos rápido na Casa dos Gritos.

O Remo ainda dormia tranqüilamente e o relógio marcava três e dezessete da manhã.

Subimos para o quarto e o Sirius e a Lene estavam dançando alguma coisa imaginária, mas era uma música lenta.

Estavam tão lindos!

- Não vamos atrapalhá-los – me disse o Tiago assim que vimos os dois bem juntinhos.  
- Claro que vamos, vai ser bem divertido ver a cara deles. – eu respondi me aproximando dos dois.

**_ Nos atrapalharam com o Tiago e agora vamos atrapalhar o casal também._**

Logo entramos e demos um susto nos dois:

- Tinha que ser o Veado para chegar nessa hora! - disse o Sirius de péssimo humor.  
- Cervo! – dissemos juntos enquanto os dois na nossa frente riam.  
- Estavam dançando o que? – perguntei cortando o clima.  
- Sei lá. - disseram os dois.  
- Trouxemos a comida! – disse o Tiago mostrando a sacola que ainda estava na minha mão.  
- Ótimo estou com fome. - o Sirius disse ainda emburrado por termos o atrapalhado.

Os dois foram na frente e nós fomos para o banheiro.

- Tinha que chegar naquela hora? – me perguntou a Lene assim que os meninos se afastaram.  
- O Pedro fez o mesmo comigo mais cedo e olhe que o clima estava melhor que o seu. – eu respondi envergonhada.  
- Sério?  
- Sério... A boca dele é tão macia...  
- Se beijaram?  
- Não! Quanto senti a boca dele na minha o Pedro chegou. – respondi irritada.  
- Pelo visto já sabe que a vozinha na sua cabeça só dizia a verdade quanto ao Tiago. – me disse a Lene sorrindo.  
- Mais ou menos. – respondi rindo quando estávamos descendo as escadas.  
- Voltamos! Sei que sentiram a nossa falta! - disse a Lene indo abraçar o meu Tiago.

Fui e abracei o Sirius para ela ver o que é bom.

- É melhor arrumarmos alguma coisa para o Remo comer... Logo ele acorda! - disse o Pedro receoso.  
- Tem razão... – disse o Tiago indo pegar alguns pedaços de bife que havíamos comprado.  
- Você vai lá? – a Lene perguntou para ele apreensiva.  
- Claro que vou! - respondeu  
- Vou com você! - a Lene me disse sorrindo.  
- Não vai não! - disse o Sirius na mesma hora.  
- Vou sim! - ela disse o seguindo.

O Tiago em forma animaga entregou a carne para o Remo que acordou com cheiro de sangue da carne, mas os olhos dele foram direto na Lene.

Só vi Tiago empurrando a Lene para fora com os chifres e segurando o Remo na sala.

Vi o Sirius passar como um furação por mim e pela Lene para ajudar o Tiago.

Depois que poucos minutos o Remo já estava comendo a comida dele e havia esquecido de nós.

Os dois voltaram para a cozinha furiosos:

- Você está querendo se matar? - perguntou o Sirius nervoso.  
- Eu só quis ver o Remo. - ela respondeu de cabeça baixa.  
- Se o Tiago não estivesse esperto você seria janta de lobisomem agora. - respondeu o Sirius ainda nervoso.  
- Melhor deixarmos os dois. – disse o Tiago para mim e para o Pedro.  
- Mas eu quero comer. - disse o Pedro chateado.  
- Come depois! – ele disse puxando o Pedro escada a cima.

Dava para escutar a voz abafada do Sirius e da Lene lá do corredor.

- Vou dormir! - disse o Pedro indo para o quarto onde eu e o Tiago quase nos beijamos.  
- Não é má idéia! – escutei o Tiago dizendo e me olhando preocupado.  
- Não estou com sono! – eu fui logo dizendo e me colocando de pé.  
- Não está com sono, está caindo de sono. – ele disse rindo.

Entramos no quarto e ele me colocou deitada na cama.

**_O que foi lindo!_**

- Agora durma! – pediu se sentando na cadeira em frente à cama.  
- Você vai ficar aí? - perguntei já deitada e com os olhos fechando de sono.  
- Depois que os dois pararem de discutir eu desço e preparo alguma coisa para nós comermos. – ele me respondeu cansado.  
- Deita aqui comigo! – pedi manhosa.

Ele foi e se deitou ao meu lado. Aproveitei para deitar no peito dele enquanto senti ele acariciando os meus cabelos.

Sensação maravilhosa!

- É tão bom... – eu disse já quase dormindo.

Acordei com o Tiago assustado me chamando:

- Lily! – ele me acordou  
- Só mais um pouquinho! – pedi manhosa ainda sem abrir os olhos.  
- Levanta... Nós temos problemas! – não gostei do tom de preocupação na voz dele e me levantei rapidamente da cama. - Vou ver o que houve. Prometa-me que qualquer coisa você corre para o quarto do fundo e se tranca no banheiro leve a Lene junto com você.  
- Mas... – eu ai protestar.  
- Prometa! – me pediu preocupado.  
- Prometo! – respondi.

Logo nós saímos correndo para a cozinha que era da onde vinham os gritos do Sirius e da Lene.

Logo vi o Remo tentando entrar na cozinha, mas o Sirius estava segurando a porta:

- Tampa esse corte logo. Ele não vai parar de te seguir! - gritou o Sirius para a Lene que estava em pânico.  
- Cadê a caixa de primeiros socorros? – perguntou o Tiago apressado.  
- Acabou tudo. Usamos tudo mês passado e não compramos mais. - o Sirius respondeu ainda segurando a porta, mas com dificuldade.  
- Lily! Sobe e leve a Lene com você! Dê um jeito de fechar esse ferimento que seguramos o Remo. – ele me disse, mas minhas pernas não se mexiam.

O Remo estava atrás de nós!

Vi a pata dele entrar perfurando a porta e só não cortou o Sirius por muito pouco.

- Sobe! – ele me pediu me sacudindo.  
- Meu Merlin! - disse o Pedro se transformando em rato para sumir.  
- Rabicho você não vai sumir. Volte aqui e vá com as meninas. Proteja as duas! - O Sirius disse segurando o Pedro pelo rabo.

O Pedro assumiu a forma humana dele e saiu correndo, agora não sabemos se era medo do Sirius ou do Remo que já estava entrando na sala.

Saímos correndo para o andar de cima, escutamos uma colisão e ficamos assustadas!

A Lene se desesperou. Não sei porque, mas sabíamos que tinha sido o Sirius.

- Sirius! – ela gritou desesperada tentando descer, mas eu a segurei.  
- Você não pode descer. Ele vai ficar bem... – eu disse tentando acalmá-la.

Assim que consegui puxar a Lene tive certeza que o Sirius não estava tão bem. Vi o Tiago se colocando na frente da escada e o Remo brigando com ele tentando subir.

A Lene ainda se debatia quando eu consegui a puxar para um quarto.

Escutamos um uivo do Remo indicando que estava ferrido.

Logo a porta do quarto foi feita em pedaços e o Pedro parecia tremer em um canto do banheiro.

Eu e a Lene estávamos espiando pela janela quando vimos o Sirius assumir a forma humana e cair no chão, e logo o Tiago fez o mesmo. Ambos exaustos.

O Remo correu em nossa direção aproveitado que os meninos estavam desmaiados no chão.

- Sirius! – choramingava a Lene.  
- Você não vai lá fora.  
- Ele vai entrar Lily. – gritou a Lene irritada.  
- Como paramos ele Pedro? – perguntei preocupada.  
- O rato já sumiu. – disse a Lene pegando a varinha.

Vimos o Sirius se levantar e cair de novo mais uma vez.

- Me deixe sair Pedro. – disse a Lene furiosa quando o Pedro fez um feitiço na porta.  
- O Si...Sirius e o Ti... Tiago vão me ma... matar se ... vo... vocês saírem daqui.  
- Eu vou te matar se você não abrir logo essa porta! – gritei nervosa.

O ratinho tremeu e desfez o feitiço.

- Eu tenho que ajudar Sirius.  
- Eu sei. O Tiago não está nada bem também, mas precisamos pensar em como sair daqui primeiro.  
- Eu sou animaga, Lily. Eu posso passar despercebida pelo Remo. – me lembrou a Lene.

Vi o Tiago se levantar e deu alguns passos na nossa direção, mas caiu desacordado de novo.

- Eu seguro ele e você ajuda os meninos. – eu disse na mesma hora.  
- Vamos sair dessa confusão Lily! – me disse a Lene me abraçando.  
- Pronta? – perguntou a Lene pronta para arrebentar a porta.

Peguei a varinha e empunhei com força.

- Seja o que Merlin quiser! – eu disse para mim mesma. – Cuida do Tiago! – pedi para a Lene segundos antes dela abrir a porta.

Assim que a porta abriu a Lne virou uma gata e saiu para ver como eles estavam. O Pedro saiu correndo e eu fiquei ali de frente para o lobisomem que me olhava furioso e faminto.

Estava na dúvida do que fazer... Não queria machucar o Remo, mas precisava me livrar dele para poder ajudar o Tiago.

Vi o Tiago se apoiando nos braços e tentando se levantar. Seu rosto mostrava uma preocupação tão grande que tive certeza que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros e que eu pudesse fazer o que for eu nunca o tiraria do meu coração.

Estava apaixonada e foi preciso ver ele quase morrendo com um lobisomem na minha frente querendo m matar para poder enxergar o que todos me diziam a muito tempo.

O Remo levantou a garra mais uma vez e vi o Tiago desmaiando novamente.

O ataquei algumas vezes, mas ele sempre se levanva. Logo vi os primeiros raios de sol iluminando a casa e logo o Remo foi voltando a forma normal e caiu desmaiado no chão.

- Precisamos nos esconder... A enfermeira logo estará aqui para pegar o Remo. – a Lene me disse calma.  
- Pedro Petigrew! – gritei nervosa quando vi o pequeno rato correndo.  
- Volta aqui! – gritou a Lene lançando um feitiço nele.  
- Eu estava indo buscar ajuda meninas... – ele tentou nos enganar quando voltou a forma humana.  
- Pare de drama. Precisamos de curativos e você vai buscar antes que eu lance uma avada em você – eu disse irritada.  
- Eu vou sim! – ele respondeu tremendo.  
- Se voltar aqui sem os curativos ou se não voltar eu vou até o inferno para acabar com você! –ameaçou a Lene pegando o maroto pela camisa.

Logo o Pedro sai correndo e colocamos os meninos nos quarto. Ambos sangravam muito e eu já estava preocupada de mais com o Tiago para ver outra coisa na frente.

- Será que o Pedro volta? – perguntou a Lene observando o Sirius deitado.  
- Se não voltar damos um jeito! – eu disse antes de voltar para perto do Tiago.

O Pedro voltou com curativos e remédios.

- Você vai para o castelo inventar uma desculpa. Não vamos voltar hoje. – disse a Lene para ele.

Escutamos um barulho vindo da porta e percebemos que era a enfermeira.

- Precisamos nos esconder Lene. – eu disse saindo do corredor e indo para o quarto do Tiago onde ele ainda estava desmaiado e sangrando.

Fiz um feitiço na porta abracei o Tiago preocupada.

Só o soltei quando ouvi o barulho da enfermeira saindo da casa.

Fui pegar alguns curativos que haviam ficado com a Lene e logo escutei um gemido vindo do quarto do Tiago.

- Não se mexa. Vou buscar alguma coisa para você beber. – eu disse vendo ele acordado e logo tirei a mão dele de cima de um machucado.

Fiz ele beber um pouco de água e fiquei o observando preocupada.

- Estou bem! – eu disse vendo que ele não tirava os olhos dos meus machucados... - Como se sente?  
- Já estive melhor. – ele brincou.  
- O Sirius e a Lene estão bem. Mandei o Pedro para o castelo para inventar uma desculpa para os professores, mas teremos que aparecer no jantar. – eu disse aliviada por ele estar bem.  
- O que aconteceu? – me perguntou.  
- Quando não ouvimos mais barulho nenhum do lado de fora ficamos preocupadas e ameaçamos o Pedro para nos deixar sair.  
- E é claro que aquele medroso deixou... – o Tiago reclamou.  
- Deixou sim, quando abrimos a porta vimos vocês dois tentando se levantar e depois logo desmaiaram. A Lene saiu correndo para ajudar vocês e eu fui tentar não deixar o Remo se aproximar de vocês.  
- Não deveria ter feito isso! – que fofo! Ele está todo preocupado.  
- Estou bem... Li em um livro um feitiço que afasta lobisomens que ajudou muito.

Ele sorriu de leve.

- Lily o... - disse a Lene entrando quando viu o Tiago acordado. - Finalmente o Tiago acordou. O Sirius já está melhor. Fui em Hogsmead comprar alguns remédios. Esses são para cicatrização. - disse a Lene entregando um frasco para mim. - Você está tão sexy todo machucado Ti! - a Lene lhe disse rindo antes de sair do quarto.

Ele sorriu para a Lene! Aquela abusada!

**_ Lily ciumenta!_**

- Se importa? –perguntei para ele mostrando o vidro de remédio.

**_Vamos tocar naquele corpo perfeito... _**

Vamos sim... Mas por uma boa causa...

**_Não interessa se a causa é boa... Vamos tocar no corpinho lindo dele..._**

Exagerada!

- Eu sei que você está doida para passar a mão nesse meu corpo sexy! – ele brincou quando eu me sentei ao lado dele na cama.

**_Como ele sabe?_**

Por que você é previsível demais... E ele não sabe... Ele estava brincando!

- Você não para de brincar nem quando está mal. – eu disse rindo da gracinha dele. - Onde tem uma tesoura por aqui?

Terei que cortar a camisa dele... Que pena!

- Para que? – ele me perguntou sem entender.  
- Para cortar essa sua camiseta... – respondi na maior cara de pau.  
- Não precisa! – ele disse sentando e tirando a camisa com muita dificuldade e fingindo não sentir dor, mas eu sei que ele estava quase chorando de dor.

**_Coitado... Deveríamos dar uns beijinhos nos machucados..._**

E posso saber por que faríamos isso?

_**Nunca ouviu falar que beijo dado com amor cura qualquer ferida? Sua sem cultura!**_

Supersticiosa!

- Eu sei que está fazendo de tudo para não expressar que está doendo! – eu disse rindo da cara de dor dele.  
- Pensei que iria te perder! – ele me disse triste.  
- Não irá se livrar de mim tão fácil! – brinquei para animá-lo.  
- Se você não se cuidar infelizmente vou te perder... – completou baixo, mas não tão baixo para que eu não escutasse.

O que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Porque diz isso? – perguntei já parando de passar o remédio.

Vi ele abrindo a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu.

- Nada não! – ele esta tentando me enrolar – Aí estou morrendo de dor e minha enfermeira finge que não existo! – brincou me fazendo esquecer o motivo da minha desconfiança e voltando a passar o remédio no peito dele.

Ficamos o dia inteiro conversando sobre coisas banais. Logo o sol começou a se por.

- Temos que ir! – disse a Lene entrando no quarto.  
- Eu sei! – eu disse ainda rindo da piada do Tiago.  
- Certo... Agora vamos voltar para o castelo. Pelo que conversei com o Pedro ele disse que nós todos estávamos jogando quadribol ontem de noite e pegamos uma gripe daquelas... – eu disse me lembrando de ter lido uma carta do Pedro. – Então faça cara de gripe e não de atacado.  
- Sim senhora! – ele me disse se sentando na cama comportado.  
- Já está bom o suficiente para andar? – perguntei preocupada.

Ele não estava com cara de quem iria andar sozinho.

**_E você pretendia fazer o que? Levar ele no colo?_**

Claro que não...

- Se eu não estiver você vai me levar no colo? – ele pensou igual a Mini?

Meu mundo acabou!

- Se eu fosse forte desse jeito até levaria... – respondi rindo da cara dele.  
- Estou bem. – ele disse ficando de pé e quase caindo sentado de novo.

Estou vendo como ele está bem!

- Estou vendo seu "bem". – eu disse emburrada indo o ajudar.

Logo já estávamos no salão comunal da grifinória.

- Voltamos. – disse o Sirius sorrindo.  
- Legal... – o Pedro disse devorando um pedaço de bolo. – Já brigaram com as meninas por terem saído no banheiro?  
- Não, não estou em condições para isso. – respondeu o Tiago cansado se sentando no sofá.  
- Mas eu estou! – disse o Sirius já cruzando os braços nervoso.  
- Lá vem... – eu disse me sentando ao lado do Remo e do Tiago.  
- Lily pensei que você fosse mais responsável... O Pontas te disse para não sair de lá.  
- Vocês estavam mal! Eu tinha que ajudar! – respondi irritada com a bronca.

Eu só estava ajudando!

- Você poderia ter morrido! – ele brigou.  
- E você também! – e ponto para mim!  
- Não tenho como brigar com você... O Pontas faz isso. – o Sirius disse vendo que iria perder a briga comigo.

_O pior é que iria mesmo!_

- Ela briga melhor que você! – comentou o Tiago rindo da cara do Sirius.  
- Você deveria brigar com ela. – disse o Sirius emburrado. – E você Marlene...  
- Eu nada... Fiz o que achei certo! – ela disse nervosa.  
- Essa briga vai longe. – disse o Remo deitando no meu colo.  
- Não era o certo. Você se colocou em risco.  
- Eu que quis.  
- Mas eu pedi para você ficar lá. – brigou o Sirius.  
- Mas eu não quis. Não tenho que fazer tudo que você quer. – ela respondeu nervosa.  
- Não precisa fazer tudo, mas faça pelo menos as coisas sensatas... – o Sirius disse ainda nervoso.  
- O que seria sensato? Sair por aí brigando com todo mundo? Beijando todas as meninas do colégio?  
- Partiu para o lado pessoal... – eu disse sabendo que a briga não iria acabar tão cedo.  
- Eu não beijo todas! – gritou o Sirius nervoso expulsando alguns poucos alunos que ainda estavam no salão.  
- Claro que não... Só beija as fáceis... – a Lene disse nervosa  
- Não vai dar certo... – o Tiago me disse enquanto que eu confirmei com a cabeça.

O sirius disse alguma mentira que eu não entendi por causa da detenção dele com a Minerva

- Escutou o que ele disse? – o Tiago me perguntou.  
- Não! – respondi. – Ele estava mentindo, não é?  
- Aham! – ele respondeu entediado.  
- Pare de se vangloriar... Se esqueceu que suas mentiras não chegam aos meus ouvidos. E eu faço o que quiser.  
- Não quando eu estou responsável por você! – reclamou o Sirius.  
- Responsável por mim? Eu sei me cuidar.  
- Sabe se cuidar? Você causou toda aquela confusão. – o Sirius deixou escapar.  
- Agora a briga vai ficar feia! – o Tiago me disse chateado.  
- O pior que é ela entendeu o que ele disse... Não foi mentira. – eu confirmei.  
- Eu não escolhi me cortar! – a Lene reclamou.  
- Mas escolheu não me deixar te ajudar.  
- Você quer fazer tudo por mim! Isso incomoda. Você não é nada meu! – reclamou a Lene nervosa.  
- Incomodar? Você não sabe o que é incomodar. Sou seu amigo e isso importa muito para mim.  
- Importa para você? Mentiroso!  
- Se fosse mentira você não teria entendido! – ele retrucou.  
- Você não tem amigos Black. Você só quer ficar perto de mim para conseguir namorar minhas amigas. – brigou a Lene.  
- Agora é você que está mentindo! Não quero as suas amigas. Não fale o que não sabe! – ele disse nervoso.  
- Não quer só as minhas amigas, você quer dizer? – perguntou a Lene nervosa já gritando no salão.

E o Sirius mentiu de novo!

- O que ele disse? – perguntei curiosa  
- Que ele quer ficar com todas... – respondeu o Tiago em um cochicho  
- Nada importa nada você a não ser o seu umbigo. – disse a Lene nervosa.  
- Você só fala o que não sabe. Pesquise as coisas antes de falar o que não sabe Marlene. – reclamou o Sirius gritando também.  
- Com quem você se importa além de você mesmo? Não vai dizer seu espelho!  
- Me importo com os marotos. – respondeu o Sirius irritado, mas parando de gritar.  
- Os marotos? Só os marotos que existem na sua vida? E sua família?  
- Minha família são eles... – o Sirius respondeu olhando para o Tiago e para o Remo.  
- Você não sabe o que é amar Black. Não sabe o que é se preocupar com as pessoas. Fiquei preocupada com vocês. Não iria ficar lá parada sem saber o que estava acontecendo.  
- Você vem me falar de amor? Você nunca namorou sério. Nunca se apaixonou! E eu sei muito bem o que é me preocupar com alguém. Parece que se algo acontecer a essa pessoa sua vida não tem mais sentido. Que a culpa é sua, se importar com alguém é mais do que passar alguns momentos juntos. – disse o Sirius nervoso.  
- Ele vai dizer! – eu torci para a Lene dizer que amava o Sirius... Seria tão romântico... Digno dos meus livros.  
- Dizer o que? – perguntou o Remo.  
- Copiou isso de algum livro? Você não ama e nunca saberá o que é amar. O dia em que você se apaixonar venha falar comigo.

O Sirius gosta de mentir!

- O que ele disse? – perguntei curiosa  
- Fale a verdade ou nem ao menos para brigar você vai servir. Você não sabe o que é gostar de alguém, ter ciúme, carinho e muito menos preocupação.  
- Claro que sei. Não sou uma pedra que não tem sentimentos. Eu também amo! – ele gritou nervoso.  
- Ama a você mesmo!  
- Amo várias pessoas! – ele disse quase em um sussurro.  
- Como quem? O Tiago? Não conta Black. Falo de amor igual ao da Lily e do Tiago!  
- Ei! – como assim igual a eu e o Tiago?

Não temos amor entre nós!

**_E quem te contou tamanha mentira?_**

Eu mesma!

**_ainda bem que sabe que anda mentindo para si mesma!_**

Quieta! Eu quero ver o final da briga!

- Não se intrometa ou vai sobrar para você também! – disse a Lene nervosa para a minha pobre pessoa.  
- Não é só por que você não sabe que eu não possa amar e me preocupar com alguém.  
- Cite alguém então... Uma mulher por quem você arriscaria a vida! – pediu a Lene nervosa. – Você não tem essa pessoa! – afirmou gritando.

Ela está jogando o verde! Tenho certeza!

- Eu tenho, mas você não precisa saber. – ele respondeu já irritado e vermelho por causa da discussão.  
- Não tem. Você está mentindo!  
- Se estivesse mentindo você não teria me entendido! – o Sirius replicou.  
- Então diga Black. Quem é a pessoa que você ama? – perguntou a Lene nervosa.  
- Ele não vai dizer... – comentou o Tiago chateado.  
- Ele poderia beijá-la... Estão tão próximos... – comentei empolgada.

Aí sim seria um livro com o final perfeito... O mocinho beija a mocinha e fim...

**_Não viaja!_**

- Não vale a pena te contar. – ele disse saindo fora do salão.  
- Você não vai deixar as coisas por isso mesmo. Você briga comigo por que eu fico preocupada com você e depois foge da briga? – perguntou a Lene nervosa segurando o Sirius pelo braço.  
- Não estou fugindo da briga e sim de você! – ele respondeu tentando se acalmar.  
- Se ela pressioná-lo mais um pouco... – ouvi o Tiago comentando já quase de pé para dar uma ajudinha aos dois.  
- Demorou para eles se agarrarem. – eu comentei entediada.  
- As pessoas são bem lerdas às vezes... – disse o Remo cínico.

O que será que ele quis dizer?

**_Que você é lerda e esta demorando para agarrar o Tiago!_**

- De mim? Por quê? Tem medo de assumir para uma mulher que você é humano e ama? – o Sirius ficou quieto. – Diga Black. Por que essa implicância comigo?  
- Melhor pararmos por aqui! – o Sirius disse tentando se soltar da Lene.  
- Diga Black! – exigiu a Lene novamente.  
- Eu te amo! Será que é tão difícil para você ver isso? Eu passo o tempo todo pensando em você. No seu jeito! Quase morri quando o Remo entrou naquela cozinha avançando para você! Mas iria morrer com uma dor terrível no coração... Eu tive medo! Medo de perder a pessoa mais importante para mim. Perder minha melhor amiga e a pessoa que amo. Agora me deixe em paz! – ele gritou para ela, ela entrou em estado de choque e ele aproveitou para se soltar dela e ir rumo ao retrato da mulher gorda.

Que lindo!

Eu quero um Sirius para mim... Cachorro, mas tão fofo quando quer...

Me apaixonei!

**_Menos Lily..._**

Foi lindo!

**_ O Tiago já disse coisas melhores e você nunca deu atenção para o coitado!_**

- Marlene! – gritei para a Marlene não deixar o Sirius ir embora.

Depois dessa declaração ela ainda deixa ele escapar? Burra!

Quer parar de me xingar e de paquerar o meu namorado?

Depois a ciumenta sou eu!

Como se estivesse acordando de um sonho a Lene correu e puxou o Sirius pelo braço.

- O que foi agora? Veio brigar novamente e dizer que eu não tenho coração? – ele perguntou ressentido.  
- Repete o que você disse! – ela pediu. – Não é possível que seja verdade!

Que cena mais linda!

**_ Deveríamos ser nós e o Tiago ali..._**

- Estou tão mal no seu conceito assim? Se digo que te amo você finge que menti? – ele perguntou nervosos e chateado. Puxou o braço da mão dela e abriu o retrato.

A Lene não deve ter pensado duas vezes antes de puxá-lo de volta e beijá-lo.

Vocês entenderam o que eu disse?

A Marlene... Minha amiga Marlene havia acabado de beijar o Sirius. Ela o agarrou e o beijou... Aliás, eles ficaram um bom tempo se beijando. Nós três (Remo, eu e o Tiago) ficamos de boca aberta com tudo aquilo.

Minha amiga esta beijando o Sirius Black!

Minha melhor amiga estava beijando o homem da vida dela...

Foi tão lindo!

Fiquei até emocionada!

Assim que o beijo terminou os dois ficaram se encarando, a Lene com um enorme sorriso e o Sirius confuso e feliz.

- Repete! – pediu a Lene.  
- Eu te amo! – ele disse carinhosamente ainda abraçado com ela.

Vou chorar de emoção!

- Eu também. Te amo muito! – ela disse o beijando novamente.  
- Que fofinho! – eu disse já com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Ganhei! – o Tiago gritou do meu lado.

O Sirius parou de beijar a Lene e olhou para a cara do Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu ainda posso ganhar. – ele disse com aquele sorriso debochado dele. – Preciso falar com você! – ele disse para a Lene a puxando para fora do salão comunal.  
- O que você ganhou? – como eu sou curiosa.  
- Não precisa chorar, Lily... – ele me disse rindo.  
- Não estou chorando, mas é que foi tão fofinho...  
- Às vezes eu me esqueço que você acredita em contos de fadas. – o que tem de mais em acreditar?

Se eu sou uma bruxa e isso para os trouxas não existe... O que tem de mais em acreditar que vamos viver felizes para sempre?

- Não mude de assunto, Potter... O que você ganhou?  
- Uma aposta com o Sirius. – ele desconversou.  
- Sério? E o que você vai ganhar? – perguntei ainda curiosa ajoelhando na frente dele (que estava sentado no sofá), me apoiei nas pernas dele e fiquei o encarando curiosa.  
- Não vou ganhar nada, mas o Sirius vai ter que fazer uma coisa...  
- O que? – quase me pendurei nas pernas dele.

Se curiosidade matasse...

- Depois você vai ver. – me respondeu marotamente. – Aliás, você não vai ver...  
- Por quê? – perguntei cruzando os braços na altura do peito e fazendo o maior bico.  
- Por que não Lil. Não é algo que uma dama deva ver. – que fofo.

**_ele é todo fofo!_**

Quero um Sirius para mim...

**_ Para que quer um Sirius se temos a versão mais linda e gostosa dele?_**

Temos?

**_Claro que temos... Olhe para o meu bebê... O Tiago é uma gracinha... Lindo... Romântico... Atencioso... Fiel..._**

Já entendi Mini... Mas ele não deixa de ser um convencido...

**_Mas ele tem motivo para ser convencido!_**

- Para onde o Sirius levou a Lene? – a Mini perguntou para o Tiago.  
- Provável que para a sala precisa. Os dois devem estar se agarrando por aí.  
- E vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo. – disse o Remo para nós.

**_Preciso dizer que apoio 100% ?_**

Não precisa!

**_Por que não seguimos o conselho do Remo?_**

Melhor não!

**_Melhor sim! Vamos! Eu o agarro... Você pode ficar só assistindo... Eu não me importo!_**

Não vou deixar isso acontecer!

Senti alguém me sacudindo, mas não via nada na minha frente, só a cabeleira vermelha da Mini.

**_ Eu vou beijá-lo você querendo ou não!_**

- Lily... O Victor está aqui e disse que se você não parar de discutir com a seu outro lado ele vai te beijar! – ouvi a voz do Remo me dizendo.

**_Eca! Vou até embora depois dessa!_**

- Remo? – eu disse confusa vendo ele na minha frente de repente.  
- Finalmente! Tive que tirar o Tiago da sala. – ele me disse sorrindo.  
- Você disse que o mala do Victor iria me beijar? – eu perguntei com a maior cara de nojo.  
- Disse... Pelo menos você voltou ao normal. - E seu outro lado? – me perguntou o Remo sentando.  
- Saiu correndo morrendo de medo do Victor a beijar também. Eca!

O Remo começou a rir da minha cara e eu ri junto com ele.

Foi quando o pessoal chegou correndo no salão e nos olharam confusos:

- Só mais uma crise. – o Remo explicou ainda rindo.

O Tiago e o Sirius se olharam confusos, e a Lene pareceu aliviada.

- O que vamos fazer no natal? – perguntou o Sirius de repente cortando o clima pesado.  
- Que dia é hoje? – perguntou o Tiago.  
- Hoje é dia 11 de dezembro e faltam exatamente duas semanas para o natal. – a Lene respondeu.  
- Eu vou ficar no castelo. Minha mãe vai viajar... – disse o Remo.  
- Eu vou ficar também... Não quero voltar para o meu país no meio do ano. – disse a Lene olhando diretamente para o Sirius.  
- Eu fico também. – ele disse.  
- Já que todos vão ficar... Eu fico! – dissemos eu e o Tiago.

Logo todos, inclusive nós, começamos a rir.

Quando o Remo estava indo dormir o Tiago quis falar com ele a sós e eu fiquei de vela para o casal. E é claro que eu fui ler um pouco!

Logo o Sirius disse que ia beber água e foi atrás dos marotos enquanto a Lene ficou suspirando pelos cantos.

- Feliz? – perguntei como se não fosse obvio.  
- Muito! Você deveria experimentar...  
- Qualquer dia Lene... – respondi voltando para o meu livro.  
- O Six é perfeito. Melhor do que eu pensava que seria.  
- Esta apaixonada! Que meiga! – zoei ela.  
- Você não sabe o que está perdendo!

**_O pior é que sabe!_**

Logo os marotos voltaram e ficamos todos conversando por algum tempo antes de ir dormir.

O namoro da Marlene e do Sirius se espalhou feito vento para escola. Em todos os lugares que íamos tinha alguém falando sobre o assunto.

- Eu sou uma celebridade! – disse o Sirius convencido.  
- E eu vou matar você se a celebridade chegar perto da alguma fã! – disse a Lene já com o punho fechado ameaçando o Sirius.  
- Esses dois são umas figuras... – comentei rindo da cara deles.  
- Meninos eu preciso ir comprar os presentes de natal... Eu ainda não comprei! – a Lene disse no meio do almoço.  
- Parece que sábado vai ter visita a Hogsmead de novo para comprar os presentes. – o Tiago comentou.  
- Olhem só... O nosso monitor chefe está fazendo o trabalho certinho. – brinquei com ele.  
- Eu sempre faço as coisas certinhas ruivinha. – ele me disse e eu fiz uma careta por ele ser tão convencido.

Não vou contar o nosso dia por que foi muito chato... Ficamos trabalhando muito.

Logo a sexta-feira de noite chegou, a tão querida e amada sexta-feira!

Estávamos todos no salão dos monitores. O Tiago estava todo esparramado no sofá. Eu e o Remo estávamos sentados com os pés no sofá da frente. O Sirius estava em uma poltrona perto da lareira e a Lene estava colocando mais madeira na lareira.

- Amanha vamos as compras... Acorde cedo Lil. – pediu a Lene sentando no colo do Sirius no salão dos monitores.  
- Ouviram... Acordem cedo meninos. – eu disse para os três marotos presentes.  
- E posso saber por que os marotos também têm que acordar cedo? – perguntou o Sirius emburrado.  
- Porque precisamos de alguém para carregar as sacolas. – respondi com um sorriso.  
- Vê se não baba Tiago! – brincou o Remo rindo da cara dele. – A Lily está linda todos os dias.

Agora eu gostei do comentário!

- Se disser mais uma vez que ela está linda vamos ter um lobo a menos nesse mundo. Só eu posso ficar olhando para ela assim. – o Tiago disse enciumado.

**_Foi maravilhoso... Ele com ciúme é tão..._**

Fofo! Todos já sabem...

**_É... Mas ele ainda vai ser meu._**

E lá vamos nós duas discutir o mesmo velho assunto!

**_ Realmente, não sei como você não desistiu ainda... Não vê que é nosso futuro ficar com o meu herói?_**

Vou fingir que não ouvi uma única palavra!

**_Você não vai fugir do seu destino!_**

Não me lembro de mais nada depois disso que a Mini disse.

- Só acredito se você me disser... Diga que não ama aquele idiota do Victor... Eu te amo... Você não pode fazer isso comigo! – escutei uma voz doce e amigável penetrando na minha cabeça e afastando a chata da Mini.  
- Não pense que não escutamos suas lamentações. – o Sirius disse debochadamente.  
- Que dor de cabeça! – eu disse me sentando e sentindo minha cabeça parecer que iria explodir.  
- Ainda bem que você acordou! – me disse o Tiago me sufocando em um abraço de urso.  
- Você vai matá-la! – disse o Sirius.

Quando ele me soltou eu fiquei pegando fôlego!

- O que houve que você está assim? – perguntei estranhando a reação dele.  
- Além de desmaiar não está mais lembrando das coisas Lil? – perguntou a Lene preocupada.  
- Desmaiei? – eu perguntei para o Tiago que ainda me olhava aliviado.  
- Desmaiou e estávamos preocupados já... – respondeu o Remo.  
- Pela primeira vez eu não me lembro disso. – eu disse confusa levando as mãos a cabeça.

Como eu não me lembro de desmaiar?

**_Por que eu estou quase tomando o controle do seu corpo Lil..._**

- Você está piorando... Se ao menos dissesse o que passa na sua cabeça para podermos ajudar... – começou a Lene em uma tentativa de me fazer falar.  
- O dia que eu contar para alguém em quem eu penso eu teria que matar a pessoa depois, e não estou em condições de matar ninguém agora. – respondi tentando ficar de pé, mas cai sentada no sofá novamente.  
- Se você não contar eu vou começar a tirar as minhas próprias conclusões. – a Lene disse autoritária.  
- Que tire! Não me importo! – não me importo mesmo. Ela sabe que é sobre o Tiago que eu brigo com a Mini.  
- Lil... Uma última pergunta... Você não está gostando daquele idiota do Victor, está? – perguntou o Sirius.  
- Eu esperava uma pergunta dessas do Potter, Sirius. Mas vou ser gentil e responder, não gosto daquele idiota não! – respondi tentando me levantar novamente, mas o Tiago me ajudou a ficar de pé.

Ainda estava meio tonta.

Que pergunta idiota! Eca! Imaginem eu gostando daquele palhaço que fugiu do circo!

- Ruivinha... Como seria o homem perfeito para você? – me perguntou o Tiago quando chegamos ao salão dos monitores.  
- Se eu te contar você iria usar isso para tentar me colocar na sua lista? – perguntei o fitando.

**_Diz que sim..._**

- Prometo que não vou fazer nada e nem contar a ninguém!  
- Eu devo estar muito doida para responder... – eu disse abrindo a porta. – Meu homem perfeito não existe, aliás, se existir me apresente.  
- Farei o possível. – ele me disse sorrindo  
- O homem perfeito seria igual a um príncipe. Ele saberia do que eu precisava sem que eu precisasse dizer, ele faria tudo por mim, para me ter, seria romântico e atencioso, lindo, fiel e fofo. Seria irresistível e beijaria muito bem... – eu disse sonhadora me deitando na minha caminha.  
- Você viajou... Não existe ninguém assim... – ele respondeu rindo baixo  
- Eu sei... – não custa sonhar, não é? – Não custa sonhar! – eu disse dando de ombos.  
- Se quiser eu arrumo alguém romântico, atencioso, que faça tudo por você, lindo, fiel, que beija bem, agora adivinhar o que você quer? Isso é muito difícil... Você é bem confusa!  
- Vou fingir que não ouvi essa parte... Mas como vai arrumar alguém que beije bem? Já beijou algum cara antes? – imaginem o Tiago beijando um homem? Eca!  
- Não, mas sei que eu beijo muito bem. E sou tudo que eu listei. – ele e essa mania de passar as mãos nos cabelos.  
- Beija bem é? Quem te disse isso? – perguntei debochadamente.  
- Todas! – ele me respondeu convencido.  
- Todas? – perguntei rindo – Duvido! – adoro desafiar ele.

**_ Principalmente quando sabe que ele não leva desaforo para casa e vai querer te provar que beija bem..._**

- Se eu fosse você não me desafiaria deste jeito! – ele me alertou  
- Vai fazer o que? Beijar-me? – perguntei rindo. Até parece que ele iria fazer alguma coisa.

**_Como se você não estivesse provocando o coitado o suficiente..._**

- Falta pouco... Estou me contendo... – ele me respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior. – Só não te beijo por que você está com muito sono e não sabe o que fala. Eu gosto mais quando você está em sã consciência. – me disse piscando um olho e me dando um beijo na testa. – Não vai me contar no que pensa quando tem as crises?  
- Se eu te contasse você não iria acreditar... – eu disse pensativa.  
- Tente. – ele me pediu  
- Outro dia quem sabe. – eu não iria contar, não é?  
- Quem sabe... –ele repetiu pensativo

No dia seguinte acordei tomei um bom banho e fui ler no salão dos monitores quando uma sorridente Marlene entra:

- Lendo de novo?  
- Não tenho nada melhor para fazer... – eu disse dando de ombros.  
- Pois eu sei o que nós duas podemos fazer de bom. – ele me disse sorrindo marota.  
- O que? – se curiosidade matasse eu já estava mortinha.  
- Que tal acordar um maroto bem preguiçoso? – ela me perguntou sorrindo empolgada.  
- O Sirius está dormindo? Pensei que ele estivesse tendo detenção... – eu comentei.  
- Não estou falando do meu namorado lindo e gostoso. – ela disse sonhadora.  
- Me poupe comentários... – eu disse rindo enquanto ela mostrava a língua.  
- Estava falando do Tiago. – ela me disse sorrindo.  
- Não podemos entrar no quarto dele assim! – eu disse pensativa.  
- E quem te disse? Você tem livre acesso ao quarto do seu amado. – me disse a Lene com aquele sorriso maroto.  
- Que amado? – eu perguntei revirando os olhos.  
- Não se faça de burra! – ela me disse entediada. – Vamos acordar o seu maroto?  
- Vamos acordar o Tiago... Mas eu não tenho maroto nenhum. – eu disse já colocando o livro de lado para ir para o quarto do Tiago.  
- Perfeito! – a Lene disse empolgada.

Abri a porta bem devagar para não acordá-lo, apesar dele ter sono pesado e não acordar com tanta facilidade.

- Você puxa de um lado que eu puxo do outro. – disse a Lene quando entramos olhando travessa para o cobertor.

Com toda a certeza o Tiago estava sem camisa. Dava para ver os ombros definidos dele que o cobertor não cobria.

Aquele cabelo bagunçado dele estava o maior charme, o óculos estava jogado na mesinha ao lado da cama, o rosto sereno ainda mantinha um ar maroto.

Como ele consegue sorrir dormindo? Alguém pode me dizer?

**_Ele estava sonhando comigo!_**

Começamos a puxar o cobertor e mesmo dormindo o doido do Tiago puxava o cobertor para se cobrir.

- Solta isso seu doido! – disse a Lene para o Tiago que ainda dormia.

Eu apenas ri.

Foi quando ele finalmente acordou!

- Soltem meu cobertor! – ele pediu ainda embriagado de sono e segurando o cobertor.  
- Levanta! Você prometeu nos acompanhar em Hogsmead.  
- Se eu fosse vocês eu devolvia o meu cobertor. – ele alertou.

Até parece que iríamos escutar...

- Tarde de mais! – disse a Lene puxando toda a coberta.

Foi então que aconteceu...

O cobertor na mão da Lene, eu rindo e um Tiago emburrado.

**_Vá direto para os detalhes..._**

Eu estava rindo até que olhei para a cara da Lene que estava muito maliciosa observando o Tiago ainda deitado e esparramado na cama.

Foi quando tive a brilhante idéia de olhar para o Tiago, e foi quando eu vi...

**_... A melhor coisa da sua vida..._**

Não!

Foi quando eu quase morri de vergonha

**_E de desejo..._**

Ele estava lá... Com aquele corpo moreno e perfeito me olhando estranhamente. Adivinhem o que ele vestia?

**_Seria bom demais ele estar sem roupa!_**

Mas ele estava quase sem roupa... A única coisa que...

_** Privava nossos olhos de ver o resto do corpo perfeito..**_

Dá para parar de me interromper?

**_Posso até tentar..._**

___A única coisa que ele vestia era uma cueca branca, minha nossa! Senti meu rosto esquentar na mesma hora._

___****__Só o rosto?_

___Confesso que senti um calor enorme, mas não tem nada haver com ele... É que no dia estava muito calor._

___****__Tanto calor que você estava de casaco!_

___O Tempo mudou de repente..._

___****__Está mentindo tão mal... Coitada!_

___Não perturbe!_

___Para que eu..._

___****__Não babasse em cima do Tiago_

___Para que eu não brigasse por ele estar só de cueca eu virei de costas!_

___****__ Brigasse? Era mais fácil você se jogar em cima dele!_

___Sem contar que a Lene nem ao menos ajudou e ficou lá olhando ele e quase babando em cima. Ela já tem namorado... Não tem que ficar paquerando o Tiago!_

___****__Isso mesmo. Mostra para ela que nós somos ciumentas e não dividimos o Tiago com ninguém!_

___Somos o que?_

___****__ Ciumentas... Vai dizer que não estava com ciúme da Lene "secando" o Tiago?_

___Não estava com ciúme. Estava com dó do Sirius coitado. Mal começou a namorar e já estava prestes a levar chifre._

___Até parece... Sua ciumenta de plantão!_

___- Que olhar é esse Marlene? – o Tiago perguntou assim que eu me virei.  
- Olhar de quem te achou o maior gato! – eu tenho uma amiga safada._

___****__Gato? Ele estava muito gostoso!_

___E uma consciência safada também!_

___- Deixa o Sirius escutar isso. –eu disse chateada... Coitado do Six. – Se vista Potter! – pedi para o Tiago ainda de costas.  
- Não... Está tão bom assim... – ele me respondeu dengoso._

___****__Estava ótimo assim... Se a Lily fizesse o favor de se virar e admirar a beleza dele ficaria ainda melhor._

___- Vamos deixar ele se arrumar Lene! – eu disse tampando os olhos da minha amiga safada e a puxando para fora do quarto do Tiago.  
- Amei a cueca branca, Tiago. – a safada da Lene gritou para ele assim que saímos.. - E precisava tampar os meus olhos? Ele estava muito lindo... Olhar não arranca pedaço, Lily! – ela veio reclamar comigo.  
- Arranca sim... Deixa o Sirius ver você babando em cima do Tiago! – eu retruquei.  
- Até parece que você esta assim por causa do meu mamorado! Você está com ciúme!  
- Não tenho ciúme de ninguém.  
- Imagine se tivesse..._

___Dei de ombros e me sentei no sofá para ler._

___- Mas ele estava muito lindo. – comentou a Lene distraída.  
- Maravilhoso! – eu respondi ainda lendo.  
- Dava vontade de apertar...  
- E de morder. – eu completei.  
- E você estava babando em cima dele. – me disse a Lene.  
- Do livro? – disfarcei. Não iria admitir que estava falando do Tiago, não é?_

___Isso não é o tipo de coisa que se fala para uma Marlene que acabou de arrumar um namorado..._

___- Não vou nem ao menos me dar ao trabalho de responder a essa sua disfarçada mal feita!_

___Logo o Tiago saiu do banho e nós já estávamos jogando xadrez no salão comunal com o resto do marotos._

___- E o Pedro? – perguntou o Tiago quando chegou.  
- Já foi comer... - o Sirius respondeu.  
- Estava bem melhor do outro jeito! - a Lene comentou rindo e o olhando de cima a baixo.  
- Marlene! – que cara de pau... Na frente do Six...  
- O Sirius não se importa... - ela disse dando de ombros.  
- Claro que não... Ela só ficou impressionada com o Veado por que não ME viu de cueca. - o Sirius respondeu sorrindo.  
- Cervo! – ele disse se jogando no sofá.  
- Só para que você tenha consciência a Lily ficou babando em você Ti! - a Lene lhe disse com um sorriso maldoso._

___Não acredito que ela disse aquilo para ele._

___ Só disse a mais pura verdade!_

___- Você mente demais Lene. Eu nem ao menos olhei para o Potter. – respondi sentindo meu rosto vermelho._

___Eu tinha que tentar arrumar as coisas, não é?_

___- Não? E por que está tão vermelha? - perguntou o Remo rindo.  
- Não estou vermelha! – eu disse nervosa - Vamos logo para fazer as compras.  
- Não antes de você admitir que acha o Tiago o maior gatinho. - a Marlene disse se colocando de pé risonha._

___Mais um comentário desses e vamos ter uma Marlene a menos no mundo._

___- Você vai deixar ela ficar falando isso Six? – perguntei para desviar o assunto de mim.  
- Desculpe ruivinha, mas a Lene está certa... Vocês estão demorando de mais para se acertarem... Temos que dar uma força.  
- Galera enquanto vocês discutem como eu sou gostoso... Eu tenho que resolver uns assuntos aí. Me encontro com vocês próximo as carruagens meninas. – ele disse pegando o casado e saindo do salão._

___Posso saber aonde ele vai? Ele ia sair comigo!_

___****__Ia? E ele sabe disso?_

___Claro que sabe. Nós iríamos fazer compras... Combinamos de todos irem juntos..._

___****__Ah... Não iria ser um encontro a dois... Quem sabe ele desistiu de segurar sacolas e foi beijar alguém por aí. Se isso acontecer a culpa é exclusivamente sua._

___Ele não fez isso..._

___Fez?_

___- Aonde ele vai? – perguntei no instante seguinte._

___Mas todos deram de ombros._

___Tenho a ligeira impressão de que estão me escondendo alguma coisa._

___Minutos depois que chegamos nas carruagens o Tiago chegou._

___****__E o melhor é que ele estava desacompanhado!_

___Duvido que ele não estivesse com alguma mulher._

___****__Você não conhece o meu Tiago... Ele nunca faria isso._

___Duvido!_

___- Onde você estava? – eu fui logo perguntando para ele._

___Quem ele pensa que é para sumir assim?_

___****__Seu namorado que ele não é!_

___- Resolvendo uns assuntos. – me respondeu simplesmente._

___Não acredito que ele não vai me contar!_

___Aposto que estava com outra._

___****__Ele não tem ninguém para estar com outra! Você não aceitou ainda namorar com ele_

___- Aposto que tem mulher... – comentei sem querer, estava falando com a Mini e acabei falando alto.  
- Tem sim... A única que amo. – que cara de pau. Dizia que me amava e agora já diz que ama outra! - Vamos para as suas compras então? – ele me perguntou._

___Não quero mais nem ao menos falar com ele._

___Cara de pau!_

___****__Pare de drama! Foi você que causou tudo isso_

___- Ele estava falando que os assuntos eram sobre você! - a Lene disse revirando os olhos._

___Você não entende indireta mesmo..._

___- Como vamos nos separar as carruagens? - perguntou o Remo ao nosso lado encurtando a briga que iria começar com a Lene.  
- Eu vou com a minha namorada! - disse o Sirius agarrando a Lene.  
- Vou com o Remo. – eu disse na mesma hora._

___Acabamos indo, Sirius, Lene, Pedro e o Tiago em uma carruagem e eu e o Remo em outra._

___Eu e o Remo fomos falando sobre a Mini o caminho inteiro:_

___- Não acha que deveria escutar essa voz na sua cabeça? – ele me perguntou incerto.  
- Claro que não! Ela só conta mentiras... Parece que estou falando com a Lene às vezes... Só fala que o Tiago é isso e aquilo.  
- Talvez ela esteja certa! – insistiu o Remo.  
- Não está. Tive outra prova disso agora mesmo... O Tiago estava com outra! – respondi decidida.  
- Outra? Só se ele virou gay! – me respondeu o Remo rindo.  
- Não entendi! – eu disse confusa._

___Como assim gay?_

___- Tiago estava tendo uma conversinha nada amigável com o Victor.  
- E posso saber porque? – perguntei na mesma hora._

___O que o Tiago iria falar para o Victor?_

___****__Para ele se afastar que já temos dono..._

___- Ele estava falando para o monitor deixar você em paz, e querendo saber mais sobre essa sua misteriosa doença...  
- Tiago sabe? – perguntei espantada._

___Quem foi que contou para ele?_

___- Ele não sabe, só ficou desconfiado... Você está diferente, sempre desmaiando e sem contar que o Tiago ouviu o Victor falando com você aquele dia... Ele não é burro!  
- E ele ficou preocupado? – perguntei feliz._

___Que fofinho... Ele ficou preocupado comigo..._

___****__Ele sempre se preocupa conosco.._

___- Claro que ficou preocupado, Lil... – me respondeu o Remo sorrindo quando chegamos a Hogsmead._

___Assim que desci a carruagem dos outros chegaram._

___- Vamos onde primeiro? – perguntou o Tiago assim que todos desceram.  
- Você vai comigo comprar doces. – eu disse o puxando pelo braço._

___Vamos passar o dia inteiro juntos conversando._

___****__ Eu gostei da idéia... Agora só falta passarmos para os finalmente e beijo de uma vez._

___Vi o Tiago sorrindo para o pessoal enquanto eu o puxava para a loja de doces._

___Compramos os doces e logo que saímos da loja eu lhe dei o braço._

___Eu não deveria estar muito bem..._

___- Agora sim vamos as compras. – eu disse feliz da vida.  
- Vai comprar o que? – ele me perguntou enquanto íamos para a loja de roupas.  
- Um presente para cada um... A Lene eu já sei o que dar, mas para os meninos...  
- Vou ganhar presente também? – claro que vai... Que pergunta!  
- Num sei... –eu disse para perturbá-lo._

___Ficamos a manhã inteira escolhendo os presentes. Até que o Tiago é bem legal... Ele teve paciência e me ajudou a escolher os presentes, sem contar que carregou as sacolas._

___****__ Interesseira!_

___Não sou!_

___Na hora do almoço todos nos encontramos no Três vassouras._

___- E como foi a manhã? - perguntou a Lene quando chegamos.  
- Muito boa! – respondi feliz.  
- Não foi tão mal assim... A Lily não demora tanto para escolher roupas – o Tiago respondeu quando eu mostrei a língua para ele._

___Ficamos batendo papo durante um bom tempo._

___- Agora trocamos de par. Eu tenho que comprar o presente da Lene. - disse o Sirius.  
- Certo. Nos encontramos aqui quando terminarmos. – disse o Tiago já de pé para acompanhar o Sirius..._

___E saímos novamente as compras._

___- E como foi com o Tiago? – me perguntou a Lene quando estávamos passando no caixa.  
- Foi maravilhosa... Ele tem muita paciência.  
- Só com você! – respondeu a Lene rindo.  
- Que seja! – respondi dando de ombros._

___Quando chegamos no três vassouras os meninos já estavam por lá:_

___Acho que demoramos um pouco..._

___****__Só umas quatro horas..._

___- Demoraram para escolher o meu presente! - o Sirius disse nos abraçando.  
- A Lily que demorou. - a Lene respondeu sorrindo para o Tiago._

___Só por que eu demorei duas horas só para decidir o que dar para ele?_

___- Estava tão difícil assim escolher o presente do Pontas? - perguntou o Remo rindo enquanto eu ficava vermelha  
- Não vou responder. – eu disse envergonhada._

___Nós sentamos e tomamos cerveja enquanto conversamos sobre o natal no castelo..._

___Logo o irritante do monitor veio até a nossa mesa com mais dois amigos dele._

___- Temos contas a acertar, Potter! – ele disse para o Tiago já batendo na mesa irritadinho.  
- Belo olho! - brincou a Lene vendo a marca roxa no rosto do Victor._

___Não é que o Tiago tinha batido nele mesmo?_

___****__Bem feito!_

___Ele mereceu!_

___****__Quem mandou nos ameaçar!_

___- Vai embora... Não quero te bater de novo. – disse o Tiago tentando manter a calma._

___Não perguntem, mas eu sei que ele já estava nervoso e doido para bater no Victor de novo._

___****__Por que não aproveitamos a situação e beijamos o Tiago? Ganharíamos o homem da nossa vida e tiraríamos o mala sem alça do nosso pé._

___Não obrigada!_

___- Posso saber por que os dois brigaram de novo? – perguntei para ter certeza que o Remo não havia mentido._

___Até parece que o Remo mente..._

___Para tudo há uma primeira vez..._

___Você queria ter certeza se o Tiago tinha batido nele por sua causa mesmo..._

___E se for?_

___****__Não ligue... A Lily é ciumenta e chata mesmo..._

___- Por você! - respondeu o Remo como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo._

___Sorri sem querer, mas logo disfarcei._

___- Já resolvemos o que tínhamos para resolver. – o Tigo respondeu tentando parecer calmo e tomando mais um gole de cerveja.  
- Não resolvemo,s Potter. Você só vem me encarnar quando está com seus amigos... - disse o Victor confiante, agora ele arrumou briga..._

___Mexer com o ego do Tiago é pedir para apanhar!_

___- Engraçado... Hoje eu te bati e não tinha ninguém comigo... – essa até eu sei... O Tiago não precisa dos meninos para bater em ninguém... Mas se estiverem por perto é até melhor para se vangloriar depois.  
- Pare de drama e venha me encarar, Potter. - disse aquele chato novamente._

___Como eu não queria que fossemos expulsos no bar eu segurei o Tiago... Não valia a pena, apesar deu querer ver o outro olho do Victor roxo... Só para ele aprender a não mexer comigo..._

___Não mexer com o Tiago você quer dizer..._

___Isso também!_

___- Você não vai... – eu disse fingindo estar nervosa e segurando o braço dele._

___Por incrível que pareça ele me escutou e voltou a se sentar como se nada tivesse acontecido._

___- Sai daqui monitorzinho chato. Não estou com vontade de te bater agora... – ele disse entrelaçando a mão dele com a minha._

___O Victor pegou a caneca do Sirius e jogou cerveja no Tiago... Agora as coisas vão sair do controle!_

___Agora nem mesmo Merlin segura esse maroto!_

___- Se eu fosse você começava a correr. - a Lene disse para o Victor quando o Tiago se levantou furioso.  
- Tiago! – eu tentei segurá-lo.  
- Desculpe Lil, mas isso já foi demais.  
- Não foi não! Deixe-o ir embora. Não quero que o Victor fique na enfermaria até o natal e você em detenção. – queria sim, mas o Tiago iria pegar uma bela detenção._

___O Tiago iria arrebentar a cara do Victor!_

___O que seria bem legal na hora, mas chato depois... Como vai ficar nosso natal sem o Tiago?_

___Esqueci que você não vive sem ele..._

___****__Até que enfim alguém percebeu!_

___- Acha mesmo que ele vai me bater, Lil? - perguntou o Victor magoado enquanto o Tiago ria descaradamente.  
- Ele não vai te bater... Vai acabar com você! Vá embora Victor antes que eu mesma peça para ele te bater. – como esse cara é chato!  
- Namore comigo que eu irei te ajudar, Lily... Aceite que me ama. – aceitar que o amava?_

___Ele bebeu o que afinal? Cerveja não deixa as pessoas tão bêbadas assim ou deixa?_

___Depende de quanto você tomar..._

___Agora o Tiago deveria acabar com a raça do Victor... A não ser que..._

___- Desculpa já tenho namorado! - respondi pegando o braço do Tiago e colocando na minha cintura.  
- Você me trocou pelo Potter? - ele perguntou inconformado.  
- Não troquei... Sempre preferi o meu fofo. – respondi dando um beijo estralado no rosto do Tiago._

___Como eu sou má!_

___****__Eu adorei... Você tinha é que ter beijado a boca dele... Ficaria mais realista!_

___Não... Melhor deixar o Tiago confuso e o Victor revoltado... Adoro ser má com os garotos!_

___O Victor foi embora nervoso._

___Eu sou demais! Ponto para Lily Evans!_

___- Obrigada Tiago. – eu disse ainda sentindo a mão dele na minha cintura enquanto nos sentávamos.  
- Então vocês estão namorando o ninguém me contou? - perguntou o Sirius rindo.  
- Desculpe usar você assim... – me arrependi... O usei de uma forma..._

___Coitado!_

___- Pode me usar assim quando quiser. – ele me respondeu sorrindo._

___Gracinha!_

___****__Meu amor, meu herói!_

___Voltamos para o castelo logo e fizemos os meninos carregarem nossas sacolas... Só levei o presente do Tiago e a Lene do Sirius..._

___- Ainda estou rindo da cara do Victor... - disse a Lene se jogando no sofá no salão comunal.  
- Só quero ver a fofoca que vai ser amanhã... O castelo inteiro vai pensar que vocês estão juntos. - comentou o Pedro.  
- Vai ser bem divertido desmentir tudo. – iria ser divertido ver a cara do pessoal confuso.  
- Não precisamos desmentir. – ele me disse malicioso  
- Precisamos sim. – respondi rindo._

___Deitei no colo do Tiago ali no sofá mesmo._

___Eu sou louca! Deitei no colo dele..._

___Ele ficou me fazendo cafuné! Foi tão bom!_

___****__Logo ele será meu, Lily!_

___Vamos ver..._

___****__Agora aproveite o cafuné... está ótimo!_

___Acabei dormindo com aquele carinho maravilhoso nos meus cabelos..._

___A semana seguinte foi a maior correria. Não se falava em outra coisa a não ser no natal. Todos ficariam de sexta até o outro domingo em casa, e nós ficaríamos com o castelo só para nós._

___A sexta feira não demorou a chegar e eu acordei com uma sensação estranha no corpo suando e quente. Quando percebi estava ardendo em febre... Isso só poderia significar uma coisa: Mini!_

___Pare com isso Mini!_

___****__Minha vez de ficar com o Tiago! Já estou forte o suficiente para usar o corpo por hoje..._

___Você vai nos matar se fizer isso... Não duraria muito tempo longe de mim..._

___****__Então reze para que dê tudo certo... Pois esse corpo agora é meu!_

_______E fui a última coisa que ouvi antes de desmaiar._

_______Quando acordei eu mesma estava no quarto do Tiago o vendo dormir... Ou melhor... A Mini estava vendo o Tiago dormir e eu assistia a tudo sem poder fazer nada... Me sentia uma prisioneira dentro do meu próprio corpo, presa pelo meu cérebro e meu coração._

_______Minha cabeça doía muito e eu tentava me soltar das cordas imaginárias que me prendiam ali naquele escuro._

_______A únicas coisas que via era que a Mini queria ver... Aquele situação não estava tão boa... Eu precisava do meu corpo de volta! Vou matar essa piralha quando eu sair daqui!_

_______- Levante! – a Mini pulava toda empolgada em cima do meu Tiago!_

_______O que ela pensa que esta fazendo?_

_______Ele vai perceber a diferença!_

_______- Não é o melhor jeito de me acordar, Lil. – ele disse com cara de sono e cobrindo o rosto com o cobertor._

_______****__Ele não fica lindo acordando? Quem sabe eu dou sorte e ele está só de cuecas novamente..._

_______- Levante Ti. Hoje nós estamos de férias... Domingo é natal... Levante! – dizia a Mini toda feliz ainda em cima dele.  
- Minha linda... Não consigo levantar com você em cima de mim. – ele respondeu sorrindo para ela._

_______Como ele pode sorrir para a chata da Mini?_

_______Quero o meu corpinho de volta!_

_______****__Sem chances... Agora ele é meu! Agora eu vou conquistar o meu Tiago!_

_______A Mini levantou de cima do Tiago ainda sorrindo para ele._

_______- Se troque logo! – ela pediu animada.  
- Vai ficar aqui no quarto enquanto eu me troco? – ele perguntou se sentando na cama.  
- Não, mas vou escolher uma roupa para você. – ela disse feliz indo até o closet dele..._

_______Onde já se viu escolher a roupa dele?_

_______Ele sabe se vestir sabia?_

_______****__E daí? Eu quero ser uma namorada atenciosa. Não pode?_

_______Não com o meu corpo!_

_______- Fique a vontade. – ele disse rindo.  
- Você não vai se arrepender... – ela respondeu o agarrando e dando um beijo no rosto dele._

_______****__ Na próxima eu beijo a boca!_

_______Tarada!_

_______A Mini pegou uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca de gola para ele._

_______****__Homens ficam lindos de gola alta!_

_______Fomos para salão e logo o Tiago surgiu com a roupa que a mala sem alça da Mini havia escolhido._

_______Até que ele ficou bonito!_

_______****__Ele é bonito!_

_______- Ficou tão fofo! - ela respondeu sorrindo.  
- Eu sei que sou gostoso! – ele disse convencido passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Vamos? – ela perguntou pegando o braço dele para saírem do salão.  
- Vamos minha dama. – ele respondeu gentil._

_______Quando chegamos ao salão principal vimos que o castelo estava quase vazio._

_______Somente uma mesa estava presente, e com professores estavam nela, além do Sirius, Remo, Lene, Tiago e eu, tinham mais uns dois ou três alunos._

_______- O castelo é nosso! - o Sirius disse sorrindo feliz da vida.  
- Está um arraso Tiago. - a Lene disse cumprimentando o Tiago.  
- Ele é meu acompanhante... – disse a Mini enciumada afastando a Lene de nós._

_______Não trate a Lene assim!_

_______****__Ela vive dando em cima do meu Tiago! Você pode deixar, mas eu não vou..._

_______Você é muito infantil Mini!_

_______****__ Faço jus ao meu tamanho!_

_______Percebi!_

_______- Se eu não te conhecesse diria que isso é ciúme do chifrudinho... - o Sirius disse me abraçando. Se fosse eu que estivesse no comando eu não faria nunca isso... Esse ataque de ciúme da Mini foi ridículo!  
- Se eu não te conhecesse diria que isso é tudo medo de perder a aposta que fez com o Tiago. – como a Mini tem uma boa memória... Já tinha até me esquecido dessa aposta!  
- É bom o Tiago perder também. Não vou deixar o Sirius desfilar só de cueca do trem. - a Lene disse de repente.  
- Era isso a prenda? Você dois são malucos... Como apostam uma coisa dessas? – agora eu fiquei nervosa... acho que quando eu fico nervosa ganho da Mini e pego meu corpinho de volta.. É bom o pessoal falar muita besteira hoje..._

_______****__Não se preocupe que não vou deixar!_

_______- Lil... Dependendo de como eu ganhar o seu amigo chifrudo vai desfilar pelado no trem... - o Sirius disse._

_______Agora fiquei de boca aberta_

_______****__Quero que o Tiago perca!_

___________Safada!_

___________- Mas eu ganhei a aposta! – o Tiago disse na mesma hora desanimando a pobre fedelha da Mini._

___________****__O sirius disse que ainda tem chance de um empate!_

___________- Pelado no trem? – e olha eu pegando eu corpinho de volta aos poucos!  
- Fecha a boca, Lily. - pediu a Lene rindo.  
- Que tal mudar a conversa e irmos comer? - perguntou o Remo entediado._

___________A café se passou entre risos. Nós fazendo piadas que até Dumbledore ria conosco._

___________Lá para as dez da manhã os professores se dispersaram, e nós ficamos ali rindo:_

___________- E o que vamos fazer agora? – o Tiago perguntou assim que todos terminaram de comer.  
- Vamos organizar a nossa festa! - a Lene disse empolgada.  
- E onde e como será essa festa? - perguntou o Remo.  
- Será igual a nossa festa do pijama, só que uma festa de natal. - respondeu a morena rindo.  
- Você está bem Lil? - perguntou o Sirius de repente._

___________Que bom... O Sirius percebeu que não sou eu e sim a Mini!_

___________****__Não faz diferença..._

___________- Ótima. – respondeu a Mini novamente.  
- Esquece a festa, Lil... Pense no idiota do Victor. - pediu a Lene me sacudindo._

_____________** Eca! Pensar no chato do monitorzinho? Prefiro pensar no meu amado Tiago!**_

___________Até que a idéia não é má... Você sempre fica mais fraquinha quando não estamos falando do Tiago!_

___________- Por que no tonto do Victor? - perguntou o Sirius.  
- Para que ela volte à sã consciência e esqueça um outro incidente. - a Lene respondeu ainda me sacudindo enquanto eu brigava com a Mini.  
- Lily... Pense naquele idiota! - pediu o Sirius apoiando a Lene.  
- Pensar no monitorzinho? Mandem-na pensar nos estudos, no natal, qualquer coisa menos naquele idiota. – pediu o Tiago emburrado._

___________****__Ele não me escapa Lil... Hoje terei Tiago Potter só para mim, você gostando ou não!_

___________Não vou deixar!_

___________****__O terei mesmo que tenha que me separar de você!_

___________Não faça isso Mini!_

___________****__Se for preciso eu faço sim!_

___________- Ciumento! - disse a Lene revirando os olhos.  
- Ela voltou! - disse o Remo aliviado.  
- Porque estão todos em cima de mim. Nossa acabei de me lembrar do inútil do Victor... Será que ele ainda está com o olho roxo? – eu disfarcei quando tomei conta do meu corpinho por alguns segundos.  
- Espero realmente que sim. – disse o Tiago se levantando emburrado.  
- O que deu nele? – perguntei sem entender quando ele saiu do salão.  
- Você teve outra crise e nós falamos para você pensar no Victor... Ele só ficou com ciúmes! – a Lene me explicou_

___________Fiquei feliz pela noticia, mas corri para o saão comunal para falar com ele. Aproveitar que estava ganhando da Mini por algum tempo._

___________Encontrei o Tiago brincando com o pomo deitado no sofá ainda com um bico._

___________- Se você soubesse em que eu penso quando fico nessas crises você não ficaria deste jeito. – eu disse me sentando em cima das pernas dele.  
- Se você me contasse seria bem mais fácil. – ele respondeu ainda emburrado  
- Não posso contar, mas preciso de um favor... – Não iria contar... Não posso contar... - Não saia do meu lado o dia inteiro aconteça o que acontecer... –a Mini não conseguiria se libertar do meu corpo com o Tiago do lado.  
- O que foi? – ele me perguntou preocupado.  
- Só me prometa! – pedi mais uma vez sentindo aquela horrível dor de cabeça que só sinto quando a Mini está querendo se apossar de mim novamente.  
- Prometo o que você quiser ruivinha. – ele me respondeu ainda parecendo preocupado._

___________Eu sorri preocupada e o abracei com toda a força que eu tinha._

___________Se eu e a Mini nos separássemos era capaz deu nunca mais ver o Tiago novamente!_

___________****__ Dramática!_

___________Passamos quase que o dia inteiro no salão comunal jogando xadrez. O chato é que o Remo era o único que ganhava, fizemos três campeonatos e ele ganhou todos._

___________O jantar estava chegando quando resolvemos dar uma volta._

___________- Eu vou levar a Lene para passear pelo castelo. - o Sirius disse maliciosamente._

___________Traduzindo: Eles vão se agarrar por aí!_

___________O que é muito bom..._

___________- Vocês vão dar uns amassos por aí! – comentou o Tiago sorrindo enquanto os dois saiam.  
- E nós? – perguntou o Tiago para mim novamente._

___________****__agora ele vai ser meu Lil..._

___________- Que tal vocês irem fazer a ronda? - perguntou o Remo.  
- Mas não tem ninguém no castelo. – reclamou o Tiago._

___________Isso mesmo Ti... Vamos ficar por aqui... Assim a Mini não vai aprontar._

___________****__ Eu o convenço de ir para outro lugar_

___________- Mas a Minerva mandou seguir o cronograma. – respondeu a Mini normalmente._

___________E logo já estávamos nós dois no corredor deserto, a Mini tentando agarrar o Tiago e eu tentando impedir._

___________****__Não consigo mais viver no mesmo espaço que você!_

___________Digo o mesmo! Por que você não morre?_

___________****__Você não está me dando outra escolha Lil... _

___________Não vou deixar você fazer nada Mini!_

___________****__Pois eu dou um jeito nisso!_

___________- Para irmos mais rápido é melhor nos separarmos... – disse a Mini docemente.  
- Mas você pediu para... –ele começou._

___________Isso Tiago... Não escute essa chata... Cumpra sua promessa..._

___________****__Ele não vai cumprir!_

___________- Estou bem... – disse a Mini sorrindo gentil.  
- Vou te vigiar pelo mapa do maroto. – ele disse tirando o mapa do bolso.  
- Pode vigiar à vontade! – a Mini respondeu antes de virar para um caminho contrário do dele._

___________****__Agora somos só nós duas Lil..._

___________Não faça nada que você possa se arrepender Mini!_

___________****__Não vou me arrepender... Vou me livrar de você, ganhar um novo corpo e ainda ter o Tiago só para mim..._

___________As coisas não serão tão fáceis... Você sabe que não poderemos sobreviver muito tempo uma sem a aoutra..._

___________****__Bobagem... Dou um jeito nisso depois!_

___________Mini..._

___________****__Adeus Lily Evans!_

___________Foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de sentir meu corpo inteiro parecendo que estava sendo rasgado no meio._

___________Minha cabeça iria explodir a qualquer momento._

___________Em instantes deixei de sentir meu corpo, pedaço por pedaço e logo não agüentei ficar de pé, meu peso era demais para as minhas pernas que pareciam não receber mais sangue..._

___________Cai desacordada no chão no instante seguinte e só me lembro de chamar desasperadamente para que a Mini voltasse para que a dor fosse embora._

___________Eu estava morrendo!_

___________

* * *

_

**Olá turminha...**

**Como estão as coisas?? Tenho uma reclamação a fazer... Só teve um comentário do cap anterior... Só um!!! Vocês são muitos mals comigo :(**

**Mas vou perdoar e postar... Só espero que vocês me mandem mais comentários... :( Mesmo se for para falar que a fic esta uma porcaria!!**

**E este post foi dedicado a ****_deny weasley _**

**bjinhos****_  
_**


	25. Finalmente nos entendemos

A dor estava me corroendo por dentro, não escutava nada que se passava ao meu redor. Aquela dor era tão forte que não me deixava nem ao menos respirar direito. Sentia como se eu já estivesse sem vida, ali jogada em algum canto, como se alguém estivesse esquecido de me enterrar ou de me avisar que já podia sair dali que eu estava morta!

Depois de algum tempo, que para mim foram mais que séculos, eu senti a dor diminuir e escutei alguém dizendo para afastá-la de mim... Era ela...

Era a Mini! Haviam achado a Mini... Podia senti-la próxima de mim, mas logo a dor voltou com tanta intensidade que perdi a pouca consciência que eu tinha.

Não sei como descrever o que sentia...

Alguém que já perdeu alguma parte do corpo pode ter uma leve idéia de como eu me sentia, só que ao invés de perder um pequeno pedaço do corpo, parecia que eu não tinha mais corpo, mais vida, mais nada.

Não conseguia falar, não tinha voz e muito menos sentia minha boca para poder abri-la e revelar algum som.

Não escutava nada, pois meus tímpanos haviam se perdido em algum lugar, e meus ouvidos eram pura imaginação... Parece que eles nunca existiram.

Minhas pernas? Lamento amargamente dos dias que reclamava que estava cansada... Minhas pernas são um bem tão precioso que me senti envergonhada de algum dia ter pensado que era melhor viver sem elas para não ter dor de tanta andar. Minhas queridas pernas... Como queria poder senti-las novamente.

Meus braços e pernas? Não sabia o quanto era bom poder pegar as coisas, as pessoas... Como eu queria ter abraçado mais, tocado mais, amado mais...

Quando estamos morrendo é que sentimos o quanto era bom às pequenas coisas que não damos valor.

Por que nós não estamos de bom humor todos os dias? Por que sempre tratamos alguém mal, mesmo que essa pessoal não nos tenha feito nada? Por que temos tanta dificuldade em perdoar as pequenas falhas humanas quando temos tantas que nem ao menos conseguimos vigiar todos os nossos defeitos.

Por que não dizemos para nossos amigos e familiares que os amamos? É tão difícil assim virar para a pessoa que está do seu lado agora e sorrir gentilmente? É tão difícil sorrir com uma piada ridícula? O engraçado é que é fácil chorar por coisas inúteis, coisas que são só culpa nossa...

Em falar em culpa... Por que sempre magoamos alguém colocando a culpa neles... Todos erramos e sempre arrumamos alguém para culpar no nosso lugar, mesmo que inconscientemente.

Agora que estou morrendo percebi que perdi tantas coisas maravilhosas da minha vida por que estava me lamentando por aí...

Por que sempre damos valor para as coisas erradas? Já parou para pensar que quando morremos não levamos nada? Estou eu aqui, com nada mais que meus pensamentos... até que estudar não foi inútil, mas sei que perdi tempo de mais com isso... Estudar é importante sim... só restou eu e meu conhecimento, mas não era para tanto... Cada as minhas lembranças felizes?

Nunca assisti um nascer do sol, assim como nunca assisti o por do sol por inteiro, ou admirei uma borboleta voando, os pássaros cantando ao meu lado, o simples acordar de todas as manhãs, o sorriso de uma criança quando ganha um brinquedo novo... Como nunca parei para reparar na felicidade de um casal de namorados? Eles são tão felizes só de estarem ao lado um do outro que às vezes temos até inveja de tal felicidade...

Veja as mães... É incrível como elas amam incondicionalmente... Amam cada filho como se fosse o único na terra... Realmente coração de mãe sempre cabe mais um, que será amado com tanto amor que nem ao menos percebera que está compartilhando este amor com tantas outras pessoas.

As mães... Nunca vou ser mãe! Nunca vou poder ver meu filho começando a andar ou a falar, sentir o coração apertado quando ele sair com os amigos, ou quando ele se machucar... Querer protegê-lo do mundo, achando que todos querem feri-lo.

Pensando em filhos me lembrei que nem ao menos sei o que é compartilhar o mesmo tempo e espaço com alguém que amamos... Nunca fui amada e vou morrer menina...

Pensando bem, eu nem ao menos namorava... Tanto tempo desperdiçado longe dele... Fui tão cega assim? Como não percebi que estar longe dele iria me fazer perder a única alegria que poderia sentir em tantos momentos de dificuldade?

Como pude nos privar de tamanha felicidade? Perdi a única chance que tinha de tê-lo ao meu lado... Queria ter ouvido ao menos uma vez as palavras "Te amo" da boca dele, mas palavras sinceras, e que em seguida em me jogasse em seus braços e sentiria seu corpo colocado ao meu, seu calor me esquentando. Só queria tê-lo ao meu lado novamente...

Gostaria que antes de morrer tivesse a chance de dizer ao menos uma vez que o amo tanto que a única coisa que consigo pensar nesse momento é que nunca mais vou vê-lo.

Gostaria de ter aproveitado mais a companhia dos meus amigos... Os amo mais pelos defeitos do que pelas qualidades... Agora percebo... Os defeitos que nos fazer diferentes e únicos... As qualidades? Todos as têm... Os defeitos também, mas são com os últimos que aprendemos a viver, e temo que aprendi no momento mais inoportuno que viver é simplesmente amar a vida... Amar o mundo... Amar as pequenas coisas da vida, pois são elas que realmente importam.

Foi quando senti aquela sensação estranha e percebi que a Mini estava próxima novamente...

Queria agarrá-la... Eu estava morrendo e a culpa era nossa... Culpa dela... Minha também... Se eu tivesse aceitado que amo o Tiago mais que tudo, nada disso teria acontecido, mas ela também poderia ter ajudado... Quem sabe sendo mais paciente?

Agora não tem mais volta... Logo nem ao menos meus pensamentos escutarei mais... Já posso imaginar os delírios que devo ter antes que virar em nada no tempo e espaço.

O olha que legal... Já estou tento alucinações, mas pensei que elas me trariam visões e não vozes ao longe...

Esta voz me é tão familiar que tenho certeza que não é real... É a voz do Tiago:

- Se puder me ouvir, Lily... Não conseguiria viver sabendo que você está nesta cama, não saberia viver sem poder olhar para o seu sorriso doce todas as manhãs, sem poder escutar a sua voz, mesmo que gritando comigo todos os dias, ver essas esmeraldas mesmo que me fitando com desdém já é o suficiente para me manter vivo. Viver sem ter você ao meu lado não é vida, é simplesmente manter o corpo reagindo, mas sem ter um coração no peito. Volte para mim, necessito te ver mesmo que de longe, só assim meu coração terá motivo para continuar batendo em meu peito.

Será que imaginei isso? Não importa... Agora sinto que tenho forças para lutar pela vida... Lutar por ele!

Não sei dizer como, mas logo meu corpo já me pertencia e consegui abrir os olhos como se nada tivesse acontecido, e para a minha surpresa ele estava lá, ao meu lado, não consegui dizer nada, apenas sorri quando vi os seus olhos castanhos esverdeados me fitando.

No instante seguinte senti ele quebrando meus ossos com um forte abraço.

- Tiago, mais devagar... – eu pedi quase sem voz.  
- Desculpe... – ele se desculpou me soltando e ficou ali olhado para mim encantado.  
- Já fiz a minha parte! – foi quando eu reparei que a mala sem alça da Mini estava presente.  
- Mini? Volte aqui! – como eu queria acabar com ela... Ninguém sabe o que eu sofri por causa dela... Tentei me sentar na cama, mas ainda não tinha forças suficientes para isso.  
- Melhor eu deixar vocês dois conversando... – ela está fugindo de mim. Essa anãzinha!  
- Temos que resolver uns assuntos... – eu disse nervosa... Se eu a pego...  
- Ele já sabe do que se trata... Eu falei que ele era mais esperto do que você julgava ser... – como ela fala uma coisa dessas na frente dele?  
- Obrigado! – o Tiago acabou de agradecer a anãzinha ou foi impressão minha?  
- Ah, Lil... Graças a você ele desistiu de nós... – me disse a mala sem alça da Mini.

Como assim ele desistiu?

Como ele vai desistir bem quando eu desisti de resistir a ele?

Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

Logo que a mala sem alça abriu a porta o Sirius caiu de cara no chão, então estava mais do que na cara que ele estava escutando atrás da porta junto com o resto do pessoal.

- Como assim ele desistiu? - perguntou o Remo com a cara fechada.  
- Melhor deixá-los conversarem... - disse a Lene puxando todos para fora de novo e mantendo a Mini conosco.  
- Eu quero sair... – ela gritou emburrada.

Deixem a mala sair da enfermaria!

- Você fica... Você tem que conversar com eles também... Quem sabe assim você e a Lily se entendem...  
- Mas ela não quer me ouvir... - reclamou a pequena ruiva.  
- Ela vai ouvir... – disse o Tiago decidido fazendo a mala olhar para ele.

Logo estamos os três frente a frente, eu sentada na cama, a Mini sentada meus pés e o Tiago nos olhando sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- O que ela disse é verdade? – resolvi quebrar o clima e perguntar logo isso para ele.  
- Nem sim nem não. Lil, eu... – ele nem ao menos terminou de falar.

Nem sim nem não? Isso é bom ou ruim?

- Você não deveria ter escutado aquela conversa... Não era para você saber! - reclamou a pequena ruiva fazendo um bico como uma criança.

Não entendi nada!

- Que conversa? – perguntei brava  
- Ele escutou quando a Lene afirmou que nós duas brigamos por que você não aceita seu amor por ele, o que eu já falei que é uma idiotice. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que o amor dele é verdadeiro? - perguntou a Mini revoltada  
- Fique quieta! – gritei nervosa.

Ela não pode sair falando essas coisas na frente dele...

- Ficar quieta por quê? Ele já sabe de tudo, Lílian... Sem contar que já está na hora de alguém me escutar... Não é por que eu sou pequena que vão fingir que não existo!

A Mini sempre foi dramática!

- E porque eu deveria acreditar? Você só conta mentiras... – eu disse irritada.  
- Só conto mentiras? Quando eu te disse uma mentira? Quando eu falei que o Victor não prestava eu estava mentindo? Quando eu disse que o Remo tinha algum segredo que você tinha que saber, eu menti? Quando eu te falei que a Marlene ama o Sirius e você tinha que ajudar ela a falar com ele, eu menti? Quando eu te falei para estudar mais animagia, eu estava mentindo também?  
- Não mentiu, mas quando se refere ao Tiago você fica obcecada. – respondi ainda nervosa.  
- Obcecada? Eu te falo a mesma coisa por anos e você não parou nem ao menos para verificar se eu estava dizendo a verdade.

Como ela é mentirosa!

- Lógico que parei para reparar... – já estava gritando de tão irritada.  
- Reparou? Então percebeu que ele não fica com ninguém a mais de dois anos... Verificou quando eu disse que ele se preocupava com você? Verificou quando eu disse que ele deve beijar super bem? - indagou a Mini nervosa.  
- Verifiquei sim que ele não fica com ninguém... A Lene não para de repetir.

O que não deixa de ser verdade... A Lene não perde oportunidade para falar sobre isso!

- Mas foi preciso a sua melhor amiga lhe falar várias vezes para você começar a reparar.

Obvio! Não iria acreditar em uma parte insana do meu cérebro!

- Não é verdade... Eu fui atrás para saber se era verdade o que a Lene disse. – e fui mesmo  
- Não interessa Lílian... E você procurou saber se ele se preocupa com você como eu te disse?  
- E você acha que eu insisti tanto em ir à lua cheia por quê? Eu estava com medo do que poderia acontecer, você sabe disso, mas não, eu fui me arriscar para saber se você estava me dizendo à verdade.

O que valeu a pena para falar a verdade!

- E constatou o que? Eu nunca menti para você! - revidou a pequena ruiva já gritando exaltada.  
- Você não diz a verdade sempre... – reclamei mais uma vez.  
- E quando eu menti? Quando eu disse que ele beija bem? - perguntou a Mini revoltada.  
- Não entra no caso... – claro que não... Só pelos beijos roubados já se percebe que ele beija muito bem... Imagine um beijo com amor...

Ele sempre te beijou com amor...

Mas eu nunca retribui com amor.

- O que foi? Está com vergonha de admitir na frente dele que ama quando ele te rouba um beijo no corredor e só bate nele para ele não perceber o quanto você gostou?

E se for? Não se diz uma coisa dessas para um homem... Eles ficam convencidos demais.

- Eu... – comecei, mas não sabia como terminar a frase.  
- Vamos Lílian... Admita! - pediu a Mini já quase que com uma ordem.  
- Não tenho que obedecer você! – gritei nervosa.

Essa anã pensa que manda em mim!

- Meninas... – escutei o Tiago falando, mas não dei importância.  
- Não é obedecer, é seguir o bom senso. - reclamou a Mini.  
- Ruivas... – escutei ele falando, mas a briga estava muito mais interessante.  
- Bom senso? Você não tem bom senso Mini. E o que eu sinto pelo Tiago só interessa a nós duas...

Verdade! Se eu não disse para ele é porque não tem interesse para ele!

Você não disse por que tem medo da reação dele!

- Lílian Evans... Ele tem o direito de saber... Não vai me dizer que aquela foto dele no seu quarto é para espantar moscas... Você fica olhando para a foto durante horas...

Não vamos exagerar... São só alguns minutos...

- Garotas... – escutei o Tiago falando.  
- Não são horas... São minutos... – fiz questão de responder para a Mini.  
- Evans! – nossa por que o Tiago esáa gritando? - Finalmente! Por que vocês não pararam de brigar? Ou pelo menos de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? – ele ficou nervoso... Tudo culpa dessa anãzinha.  
- Desculpe! – pedimos juntas  
- Diz para ela que você desistiu de nós... - pediu a Mini com os olhos marejados.  
- Viu como você mente demais? Não é possível que isso tenha acontecido bem agora... – é impressão minha ou meus olhos estão lacrimejados?

Não quero perder o Tiago... Eu descobri que o amo!

- Não é bem assim... Eu só vi que o melhor para vocês é me ter longe... – como ele diz uma coisa dessas calmo deste jeito?

Obvio que começamos a chorar compulsivamente, eu fui mais discreta, mas a Mini fez o maior escândalo. - Perfeito! Fiz as duas chorarem! – ele reclamou para si mesmo enquanto nos abraçava.

- Me desculpem... – ele pediu - É que por causa da briga de vocês eu me senti culpado e... – que fofinho!  
- Que briga? Não estamos brigando... – como nós duas somos cínicas!  
- Não estão? – ele perguntou rindo.  
- Estamos só discutindo qual o melhor jeito de... – comecei.  
- De você tirar essa idéia maluca de nos esquecer da cabeça. - completou a Mini.  
- Só vou tirar essa idéia maluca da cabeça quando e se vocês voltarem a ser uma só. – como ele diz uma coisa dessas e levanta para ir embora?

Logo escutamos gritos de saudação atrás da porta... O pessoal nem para disfarçar que estavam escutando atrás da porta... Que coisa mais feia!

O Tiago se levantou para ir embora e quando abriu a porta o Sirius caiu de cara no chão novamente.

- As deixem sozinhas... - ele pediu para todos e logo fechou a grande porta atrás de si, deixando eu e a pequena ruiva lá.

Escutei ele conversando com o pessoal instantes depois:

- Ela ficará bem... Não se preocupem. – escutei ele falando antes da porta ser lacrada de novo e só restarmos eu e a malinha lá dentro.  
- O que faremos? – escutei a pequena me perguntando.  
- Que tal começarmos com desculpas? – perguntei fitando o chão. – Me desculpe por tudo Mini. Às vezes você estava certa, mas meu orgulho sempre falou mais alto que tudo e vejo que isso foi um erro.  
- Me desculpe também, Lily. Sei que não deveria ter chegado às últimas conseqüências antes de pelos menos conversar com você, eu estava obcecada para ter o Tiago.  
- Ambas estávamos tão obcecadas por algo que não nos demos conta do que estávamos perdendo...  
- Perdemos ele, Lily. Fim de jogo! Ele desistiu, mesmo sabendo que o amamos, ele simplesmente desistiu! – me disse a Mini já com os olhinhos vermelhos prontos para derramar uma lágrima.  
- Prometo te escutar e analisar o fato daqui para frente se me ajudar a ter o Tiago de volta. – propus.

A pequena sorriu para mim e veio até a cama onde eu estava.

- O traga de volta que só assim seremos felizes, Lil. – ela me disse ainda sorrindo.  
- Farei o possível! – eu disse sorrindo.

Nos abraçamos fortemente e logo perdi a consciência novamente.

Acordei quando o sol já estava se pondo e dei de cara com a Lene me olhando.

- Finalmente acordou! Me conte tudo e não me esconda nada, Lily! - ela me disse empolgada.

Que tal zoar a Lene um pouco?

- O que quer saber? - perguntei inocente.  
- Admite agora que ama o Tiago desesperadamente?  
- Já lhe disse que não te conto mentiras. - eu disse para ela.

O grande sorriso que minha amiga tinha nos lábios sumiu e logo uma expressão de fúria tomou conta dela:

- Eu vou matar você Lílian Evans. Eu fico anos... Anos, para te fazer entender que o ama... Até doente você fica por causa disso e ainda fica com essa palhaçada? Você consegue ser mais teimosa que o Tiago e o Sirius juntos. Arg! - ela gritou nervosa.

O que eu poderia fazer a não ser rir?

Comecei a gargalhar e ela ficou ainda mais nervosa.

- Se você não estivesse em observação ainda eu juro que matava você! - ela gritou nervosa.

É tão divertido perturbar a Lene.

- Vai me matar se eu disser que vou naquele baile e vou sair de lá tendo Tiago Potter como namorado? - perguntei ainda rindo.  
- Sua... - ela começou ainda nervosa. - Namorado? - perguntou confusa. - Já disse que te amo amiga? - ela perguntou pulando de alegria. - Finalmente! Vocês vão namorar... Se amam... Que fofos! - ela disse toda emocionada. - Tenho que contar para o Tiago. Ele está naquela cama todo triste e...  
- Não vai contar nada. - eu disse não deixando ela nem ao menos terminar de falar.  
- E posso saber por quê? - ela perguntou ficando séria e levando as mãos na cintura.  
- Se falar com ele as coisas vão perder o romantismo... Será muito mais romântico se quando eu chegar lá ele me beijar dizendo que me ama e que ficou com medo de me perder...  
- Por que vocês mulheres gostam de tudo romântico? - perguntou o Sirius entrando.  
- Six? - perguntamos espantadas.  
- Sabe... Agora tenho mais do que certeza que o Tiago é um gay... Ele vive falando dessa história de romantismo... Eca! - ele disse fazendo uma careta e abraçando a Lene pela cintura.  
- Sério? - perguntei feliz da vida... Meu futuro namorado é romântico!  
- Sério o que? Ele ser gay? Você não sabia? Pobre Lily... - o Sirius disse fingindo choro.  
- Pare de graça... Ele não é gay. - eu disse emburrada.  
- Então explique ele estar naquela cama dele desde que saiu daqui se lamentando por você não amá-lo? Aliás,... Você deveria levantar daí e ir falar com ele logo... Não agüento mais ele me falando de você!  
- Não vou... Eu vou estar na festa e ele vai ser romântico como sempre e vamos viver felizes para sempre... - eu respondi sonhadora.  
- O que você deu para ela ler? - perguntou o Sirius me olhando incrédulo.  
- O único livro que achei... Contos de fadas... - respondeu a Lene entediada.  
- Já entendi. - respondeu o Sirius rindo.

Mas eu não entendi a graça!

- Prometam que não vão falar com ele! - pedi suplicante para os dois.  
- Se até o final da festa não tiver nem ao menos um beijo eu mesmo me encarrego de agarrar os dois e forçar um beijo. - respondeu o Sirius sorrindo.  
- Eu lanço uma Avada em você amanhã de manhã se o Sirius não conseguir o beijo. - me respondeu a Lene.  
- Vocês são os melhores amigos que alguém pode ter... - eu disse abraçando os dois.

Logo os dois saíram para namorar por aí e eu fiquei novamente sozinha imaginando como tudo mudaria depois dessa noite...

Já estava vendo a cena na minha frente, eu entrando linda no salão e o Tiago lá sorrindo para mim.

Ele chegaria e me tiraria para dançar. Ele nem precisaria falar nada, só ficaria me olhando, com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

Quando a música acabasse ele me falaria: "Me desculpe por tentar desistir de você Lírio, mas não posso, eu amo você!".

Sim... Ele me chamaria de Lírio... É tão fofo quando ele faz isso...

E nós beijaríamos como nos filmes.

Você está sonhando de mais!

Assim que conclui meus pensamentos sobre a festa de natal o Reminho apareceu:

- Vejo que está melhor... Está até suspirando. - ele me disse rindo.  
- Estou melhor do que nunca, Reminho. - eu disse toda feliz.  
- Que bicho te mordeu, Lily? - ele me perguntou divertido se sentando na cadeira ao lado da minha cama.  
- Foi à flecha do cupido que me acertou... - eu respondi sonhadora. - Não vejo à hora de chegar à festa.  
- Minha nossa... Que mudança! - ele completou rindo feliz.  
- Mas e você? - perguntei ficando séria.  
- Eu o que? - ele perguntou como se não tivesse entendido a pergunta.  
- Você e a Tonks! - respondi com a cara mais obvia que consegui fazer.  
- Não iria dar certo, Lily. - ele me disse olhando para as mãos.  
- E posso saber por quê? - perguntei já ficando nervosa e colocando as mãos na cintura.  
- Eu sou um monstro e monstros não namoram lindas moças...  
- Então diga isso para a fera, da Bela e a Fera. - eu disse emburrada.  
- As coisas não são como nos seus livros, Lil... - ele me disse chateado.  
- Pois para mim são! E se você acreditar que as coisas são fáceis, elas vão se tornar fáceis Remo. Olhe para você! O rapaz mais gentil e atencioso que conheço.  
- Isso não basta! - ele me disse chateado.  
- Deveria bastar! - respondi revoltada. - Você é uma ótima pessoa, amável, lindo, simpático...  
- Ela nunca me aceitaria se soubesse da verdade. - ele reclamou.  
- Se ela não aceitar é por que nunca gostou de você de verdade. Veja o meu caso... Amo o Tiago mesmo ele sendo um teimoso, desleixado e bagunceiro. - eu disse feliz.  
- Que amor... - brincou o Remo rindo.  
- Viu só? Você tem que rir das próprias desgraças, assim elas vão embora. O Tiago é tudo que falei, mas ainda sim é bonito, simpático e me faz rir. Se você quer ser perfeito para alguém você nunca vai ter ninguém Remo. As pessoas não são perfeitas... O divertido da vida é contornar os defeitos e as dificuldades. Aprender a ser uma pessoa melhor. Imagine se não tivéssemos defeitos... A vida não teria graça... Iria ser tudo tão certinho que ficaria tediante.  
- Obrigado Lily... - ele disse emocionado me abraçando.

_Isso foi muito gay da parte dele!_

Não liguem... Para o Sirius tudo é gay... Principalmente ele!

_Não gostei da piada!_

Nem eu!

Mas não foi piada!

Conversei um pouco mais com o Reminho, mas logo ele foi embora para se arrumar.

E fiquei sozinha mais uma vez até a enfermeira resolver que não podia mais me prender naquela cama e me deixou ir.

Corri para o salão e pelo silêncio vi que o Tiago estava dormindo.

Claro que aproveitei para tomar banho... Não queria que ele me visse antes da festa.

Logo que entrei no quarto ouvi a voz do Tiago reclamando que estava atrasado!

Foi bem divertido, e foi quando eu tive a idéia de chegar atrasada na festa, só para criar um clima.

Sabe quando as noivas se atrasam no próprio casamento? Eu acho que não é por que não deu tempo para se arrumar. Acho que é só para fazer o noivo ter um ataque do coração e ficar lá se lamentando pensando que ela desistiu do casamento. A Graça está em quando a noiva chega... O sorriso do noivo é tão lindo que vale a pena ficar lá plantada prontinha para casar e ficar enrolando o máximo.

Então foi o que eu fiz. Assim que escutei o barulho da porta fechando tive certeza que o Tiago já tinha ido para a festa para me encontrar.

Fique ali sentada na cadeira de frente para o espelho pensando na vida até dar um tempo para o Tiago ficar desesperado pensando que eu não iria aparecer.

Quando dei por mim já estava perto das oito da noite. Fiz o pobrezinho esperar de mais... Estava quase uma hora atrasada...

Sai correndo para o salão principal. Queria vê-lo!

Assim que cheguei perto da porta senti um friozinho na barriga. Vi pelo cantinho do olho o Remo conversando com a Tonks. Pelo visto eu tinha feito um bom trabalho com ele lá na enfermaria.

Logo o Remo tirou a Tonks para dançar e pelo visto o Sirius gostou da idéia, levando minha amiga Lene para a pista de dança, mas no meio de tudo isso não vi o meu querido Tiago em lugar nenhum, então teria mesmo que entrar no salão e procurar por ele...

Mas será que eu não fiz ele esperar de mais e ele se cansou e foi embora?

Que Merlin não permita que ele tenha ido embora! - pensei fechando os olhos aflita e dando um passo para entrar no salão.

Assim que abri os olhos vi o Tiago sentado em um canto sozinho e de cabeça baixa aborrecido.

Estava uma gracinha todo tristinho daquele jeito.

Um sorriso involuntário surgiu no meu rosto e fui logo na direção dele.

Ele me olhou primeiramente confuso, mas logo meu plano deu certo e aquele sorriso maravilhoso surgiu nos lábios dele me deixando ainda mais feliz.

O Sirius e a Lene empurraram o Tiago para a minha direção e logo em seguida piscaram para mim e voltaram para a pista de dança.

Ele vinha na minha direção como eu havia imaginado. As coisas estavam acontecendo igual nas minhas fantasias... Agora iríamos dançar e depois dele fazer uma linda declaração iríamos nos beijar...

Paramos de frente um para o outro, ele ficou ali me olhando, sem dizer nada...

Certo a parte de não abrir a boca para falar nada não foi uma boa idéia... Fiquei insegura com aquele olhar dele sobre mim e logo abri a minha boca grande para estragar o clima:

- Não vai dizer nada? - perguntei sorrindo levemente para ele.  
- Está melhor? - ele me perguntou se eu estou melhor? O que deu no Tiago hoje? Cadê o "Vamos dançar?"

_Ele não é um cara normal, Lily... Sinto te informar._

- Muito melhor. Graças a você! - nossa que indireta eu dei agora...  
- Graças a mim que você ficou doente... - não acredito que ele está chateado com isso.

Não é lindo?

- Não fale bobagens... Eu é que não sabia exatamente o que pensar. - não menti para ele... É a mais pura verdade.  
- Você está muito linda! - ele disse que eu estou linda? Acho que vou desmaiar de emoção.  
- Obrigada! - respondi timidamente - Você também está muito bonito! - completei ainda mais acanhada.

Minha nossa são meus olhos ou ele estava mesmo mais bonito do que de costume?

Ele não estava mais bonito... É que você estava vendo ele como deveria... Como o homem que você ama.

A Lene está filosofa hoje!

- Não quer dançar? - ele me perguntou estendendo a mão.

Finalmente a minha dança... Poderia sentir o doce cheiro dele e sentir o corpo dele colado no meu.

- Adoraria! - respondi sorrindo feliz. Vi a Lene piscando o olho direito para o Tiago, mas não dei importância.

Ficamos ali dançando algumas músicas lentas, mas ele não dizia nada. Não se declarava, não tocava no assunto, até parecia que estava tentando se manter a uma certa distancia.

Fiquei realmente irritada quando ouvi o diretor nos chamando para escutar as músicas natalinas quando deu dez para a meia noite.

O salão estava dividido em alguns casais. O Remo e a Tonks estavam sentados de mãos dadas conversando. A Lene e o Sirius estavam abraçados sorrindo um para o outro. E nós... Nós estávamos ali sentados juntos, mas apenas escutando as músicas, nem ao menos um contato físico nós tínhamos.

O que estava acontecendo com o Tiago que conheço? Ele já teria me agarrado e me beijado há muito tempo.

Logo começamos há contar os segundos para o natal. O Sirius agarrou a Lene e lhe deu um daqueles beijos demorados. O Remo abraçou a Tonks feliz, mas não vi nenhuma aproximação romântica. O que é uma tristeza!

E o Tiago? Nem ao menos tocou em mim... Não pegou na minha mão, não me abraçou... Será que ele desistiu mesmo de mim? Não vou deixar!

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa... Não iria deixar quieto... Ele me ama e não vai se afastar de mim como eu fiz... Ou não me chamo Lílian Evans!

Assim que todos começaram a se cumprimentar eu fui cumprimentar a todos primeiro. O Tiago iria ser o último para que não tivéssemos interrupções.

Quando abracei a Lene ela foi logo reclamando:

- Não estou vendo vocês juntos... O que houve? - ela me perguntou ainda abraçada a mim.  
- Não se preocupe Lene. Não saio daqui sem ter ele comigo.  
- Estou gostando de ver amiga! - ela me disse feliz.  
- Lily... - me chamou o Sirius.  
- Diga meu cachorrinho fofo! - eu disse rindo.  
- Fala com ele. Conheço o Tiago... Ele deve estar confuso! - me disse o Sirius.  
- Eu é que deveria estar assim... - respondi rindo e vendo o moreno debruçado na janela vendo a neve cair.

Tomei coragem e me aproximei dele. Senti todos os meus amigos nos observando e fui com a cara e com a coragem. O abracei pela cintura, tocando sua barriga levemente enquanto ele ainda se mantinha apoiado na janela.

Ele se virou para me olhar e ficamos a centímetros um do outro. Senti meus lábios formando um gracioso sorriso enquanto ele me olhava confuso e com desejo.

- Não vai me cumprimentar? - perguntei para disfarçar.

Quem sabe ele criava coragem e tornava meu conto de fadas mais emocionante.

- Feliz Natal, ruivinha! - ele disse finalmente correspondendo ao meu abraço.

A sensação foi maravilhosa... Aquele cheiro que vinha dele me trazia paz. O corpo quente me esquentava ainda mais, e aquela respiração descompassada no meu pescoço estava me deixando embriagada, mas logo ele se afastou receoso.

- O que houve? - perguntei quando ele tirou seus braços da minha cintura e se afastou mais um pouco de mim.  
- Ruivinha hoje percebi o quanto você me fará falta, mas já que escolheu assim não vou mais insistir no assunto. - ele me disse já melancólico se virando para sair do salão.

Não acredito que ele estava jogando a toalha assim... Se rendendo sem lutar...

Não iria deixar ele sair dali... Não podia deixar ele ir embora pensando que não o amo, que não o quero.

Toda a coragem do meu sangue grifinoriano tomou conta de mim e agarrei o Tiago pelo pulso para que ele não fosse embora.

- Você não vai desistir assim, vai? - perguntei desapontada com ele.  
- Estou fazendo o que você sempre quis. Depois do que houve com você me convenci que mesmo sem querer eu não lhe faço bem, pelo contrário eu te fiz ficar doente, te fiz chorar naquela enfermaria, eu não suporto a idéia de te fazer mal, por isso prefiro me afastar de você!  
- Só preciso que me fale olhando nos meus olhos que não me ama mais! - pedi já prestes a agarrá-lo.  
- Não posso dizer isso, pois ainda te amo, mas não se preocupe... Com o tempo isso passa, ou espero que passe. - ele me respondeu tristemente se virando para ir embora.

Não me agüentei... Aliás, ainda bem que fiz isso... Eu sou louca!

Logo em seguida puxei o Tiago para mim, eu não iria deixar ele ir embora tão fácil... Estava na hora de agir... Infelizmente nem sempre os contos da fada terminam com o rapaz beijando a mocinha e sim o contrário.

Então o agarrei como queria fazer a muito tempo e selei meus lábios no dele, e sem nem ao menos esperar resposta fui pedindo passagem para explorar sua boca.

Aquele beijo que demorou apenas alguns segundos foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. Ele correspondeu ao beijo tão arduamente que tive mais do que certeza que fiz a coisa certa.

_Olha a Lily que comandando a relação dos dois!_

As mulheres tem que tomar atitudes quando vocês não tomam!

Aquele gosto que só senti com os curtos e turbulentos beijos roubados era ainda melhor do que naquela época.

A sensação era boa e estranha. As mesmas mãos que antes do repeliam e o empurravam agora estava o trazendo para mais perto.

Nos separamos por escutar aplausos.

- A Lily que teve que te beijar... Que vergonha para os marotos! - brincou o Sirius.  
- Olha quem fala! - retrucou o Tiago sorrindo.  
- É isso aí garota! - disse a Lene rindo e me cumprimentando.  
- Eu não sou o único a perder a aposta! - comemorou o Sirius feliz da vida.  
- Podemos saber o que é essa aposta? - perguntamos eu e a Lene curiosas colocando as mãos na cintura.  
- Logo vão saber... - eles nos responderam enigmáticos.

***

- E cadê o resto da história? - perguntei quando Lílian ficou calada.  
- Oras Vanessa... A história terminou... Acabamos no "Felizes para sempre". - me respondeu a jovem ruiva que ainda estava deitada no colo do namorado.  
- Não posso publicar uma história assim... Ela está sem final! - reclamei.  
- Como sem final? O Pontas está finalmente com a ruivinha dele, eu estou com a minha Lenezinha, e Remo está mais CDF do que de costume, e o Pedro... Continua namorando a comida. - me disse o Sirius sorrindo.  
- Mas e o resto da história? E o pedido de namoro? E a aposta? Não pode terminar assim... - reclamei mais uma vez.  
- Sinto muito, mas a história vai ficar por aqui. - disse o Tiago dando a conversa por encerrada.  
- Sou uma repórter e não vou parar a história por aqui. Vocês poderiam pelo menos que contar como pediram as meninas em namoro... Já ajudaria! - reclamei.  
- Está bem... Vai ser divertido! - disse o Sirius entediado.

Vi a morena, sua namorada, sorrir feliz.

- Depois da festa de natal... - começou o Sirius a narrar.

* * *

**E lá estamos com mais um cap...**

**A fic já esta chegando no fim e eu estou ficando sem comentários... será que a fic perdeu a qualidade agora que esta no fim??? :(**

deny weasley: obrigada por estar presente sempre nas fics :D

LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.: eu tb acho... alias, o pessoal tem um mal costume de não comentar, por isso peguei o costume de comentar em todas as fics que leio rsrsrs

**No proximo cap já tem novidade, ou seja, como tudo aconteceu e finalmente quem ganhou a aposta entre os marotos.**

**Bjinhos**


	26. Trem

Saí da sala que passei o dia a escutar as fabulosas histórias dos marotos e fui correndo para o escritório do diretor. Finalmente eu havia tido uma boa idéia.

Corri o máximo que minhas pequenas pernas agüentaram e logo eu estava de frente para a estátua que guarda a entrada para a sala.

Infelizmente não adiantou muito correr por que a esperta aqui esqueceu de que não tinha a senha para entrar.

Fiquei parada longos minutos na frente da sala do diretor até que a minha salvação chegou:

- O que faz aqui senhorita, Sueroz? - me perguntou a vice-diretora, Minerva McGonagall.  
- Tentando lembrar qual a senha para entrar na sala do diretor. - eu disse já me colocando de pé.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Os senhores Potter, Black, Lupin fizeram alguma coisa errada? - ela me perguntou desconfiada.  
- Não senhora. Pelo contrário. Foram bem simpáticos. Só queria agradecer o diretor pessoalmente por me deixar entrar no castelo e conversar com eles. - menti.

Certo... Não menti completamente, mas não era verdade que eu iria agradecer... Eu poderia agradecer... Eu iria o fazer, mas não antes de convencê-lo de me deixar colocar meu plano em prática.

- Torta de Morango! - disse a professora fazendo a gárgula abrir caminho para a tão esperada sala do diretor.

Bati na porta meio apreensiva e por minha sorte a professora Minerva já havia ido verificar os corredores com os monitores chefes.

- Como foi à conversa com os garotos? - me perguntou o diretor olhando as estrelas.  
- Para dizer a verdade foi muito produtiva. Só que eles me esconderam uma arte e vim aqui para conversar com o senhor sobre ela.

Não vou contar o que eles vão fazer... Só contei o necessário para colocar meu plano em prática. E por mais estranho que possa parecer o diretor simplesmente concordou com o plano.

Saí da sala correndo. Não tinha tempo a perder. Meu plano tinha que ser colocado em prática o mais rápido possível ou não daria certo.

Passei a noite inteira arrumando tudo para o meu plano e fui dormir quando o sol estava nascendo. Resultado: perdi a partida do trem.

Claro que isso não foi nenhum problema, eu simplesmente tive que ir através de flu e ficar esperando o trem na plataforma como todos os pais fazem no final do ano.

Fiquei ali durante horas... Não queria correr o risco de me atrasar e perder o trem.

Foi aí que finalmente vi o grande trem vermelho se aproximando.

Observei de longe os marotos descendo o trem e a cena foi cômica: Lily Evans estava apresentando seu noivo para os pais:

- Mãe, pai... Quero lhes apresentar meu noivo: Tiago Potter. - ela disse para uma jovem ruiva e um senhor com os braços cruzados e a cara fechada. - Tiago, estes são meus pais, Elisabeth e Jonas Evans.  
- Prazer! - disse o menino dando um beijo na mão da moça que sorriu em resposta. - Prazer senhor Evans. - ele disse tentando apertar a mão do senhor, mas este não se deu ao trabalho.  
- Noivos? - perguntou o senhor Jonas irritado. - Quando iriam me contar?  
- Quando estivesse mais calmo. - respondeu a mãe de Lílian.  
- Tiago! Sirius! - escutei uma voz os chamando e quando olho para trás vejo Sara Potter, uma ruiva sorridente acompanhada por um jovem maroto parecido com Tiago.  
- O Tiago está conhecendo a futura sogra... - comentou o Sirius para Sara.

O casal Potter se aproximou dos Evans:

- Prazer! - disse Sara para o outro casal.  
- Vejo que já estão sabendo da maravilhosa noticia. - disse o senhor Potter empolgado.  
- Já estava sabendo antes por cartas. - comentou a senhora Evans.  
- Só eu que não sabia? - perguntou o senhor Evans irritado.  
- Sabíamos que ficaria com essa cara! - reclamou à senhora Evans. - Para com isso Jonas. Sua filha esta feliz e o rapaz é um amor.  
- Obrigado! - agradeceu Tiago.

Não vi mais do que isso. Logo as duas famílias estavam saindo juntas da plataforma e eu fui logo atrás do meu plano, mas me encontrei com o jovem Lupin no caminho:

- Vejo que não desistiu de saber sobre a aposta. - ele comentou.  
- Uma autora nunca desiste de sua história. - respondi dando de ombros.  
- Só espero que o Tiago e o Sirius não saibam que irá publicar isso. - ele comentou rindo.  
- Não se preocupem. Só irei publicar no mundo dos trouxas... Eles não vão desconfiar. - respondi sorrindo.

O jovem Lupin sorriu para mim e foi embora.

Entrei no trem apreensiva e fui atrás das minhas câmeras.

Esqueci de explicar... Meu plano era instalar câmeras de segurança em todos os lugares do trem, assim filmaria a viajem inteira dos marotos, e para a minha alegria o diretor Dumbledore concordou.

Retirei todas as câmeras do trem com a maior rapidez que consegui e corri para casa para assistir todas as câmeras para poder lhes contar o final dessa aventura.

Depois de horas assistindo as fitas eu finalmente vou poder lhes contar:

A filmagem começa quando os marotos entram no trem.

Sirius e Tiago entram primeiro carregando suas malas e a das namorada/noiva. As meninas vêm logo em seguida conversando animadamente sobre a entrevista que me deram. O Remo vinha logo atrás com as mãos nos bolsos rindo da conversa das meninas. O Pedro acho que não preciso mencionar: ele estava comendo como sempre e por causa da grande quantidade de comida de carregava encontrava grandes dificuldades para carregar a mala.

Eles andaram um pouco, mas logo acharam uma cabine vazia e foram logo se acomodando.

- Última vez que estive em Hogwarts... - comentou a morena olhando através da janela.  
- Quem te disse que foi a última vez? Nosso filho vai ser um maroto e vamos ser convocados várias vezes a escola. Não se preocupe. - respondeu o Sirius abraçando a menina pela cintura.  
- Filhos? - ela perguntou rindo. - Definitivamente não quero ter filhos com o Voldemort solto por aí. - respondeu a Marlene rindo.  
- Isso não será problema. Daqui um mês começamos nosso curso de auror e acabamos com esse cara de cobra. - respondeu o Tiago se sentando preguiçosamente no lugar ao lado da ruiva.  
- Quem vê acredita que as coisas são tão simples assim... - comentou a ruiva entediada.  
- Pelo menos estamos de férias! -comentou o Pedro parando de comer.

Lílian revirou os olhos diante de tal comentário, mas ninguém disse nada.

Logo o trem começou a andar e o Sirius e a Marlene se apressaram a se sentar ao lado do Pedro enquanto o Remo ficou ao lado de Lílian.

Logo os casais já estavam se agarrando, o Pedro continuava a comer e o lobo estava concentrado em um livro.

Tudo ficou do mesmo jeito por algum tempo. Tempo aliás que quase me matou de tédio, mas finalmente o relógio do Remo começou a apitar:

- Vejo que chegou a hora. - disse o lobo rindo.  
- Quem vai mesmo pagar a aposta? - perguntou o Pedro interessado.  
- Vai ver Pedrinho. - disse a Lily misteriosa puxando o Tiago para fora da cabine.  
- Não vai querer mudar de idéia? - perguntou o Tiago olhando cúmplice para o Sirius.  
- Poderíamos cancelar essa aposta! - informou o Sirius sorrindo.  
- Infelizmente é contra as regras dos marotos. - disse o Remo se colocando de pé.  
- Vem logo Tiago. - a Lily o puxou mais uma vez.  
- Podemos quebrar as regras... Fomos nós que as criamos... - comentou o Sirius.  
- Parem de drama... Ninguém vai andar pelado no trem. - reclamou a Marlene revirando os olhos irritada e puxando o Sirius para fora da cabine.

Vi os dois protestando tentando inutilmente voltar para a cabine, mas nada funcionou.

- Se não cumprir a aposta você sabe que vai ficar mal falado. O Pedro fez a maior propaganda dessa aposta nos últimos dois meses. - a Marlene comentou.  
- Tem razão. - disse o Sirius se dando por vencido.  
- Mas eu não te dou razão... Não me incomodo de ficar mal falado, mas definitivamente não vou cumprir a minha parte da aposta. - reclamou o Tiago. - Vem Lil. - ele disse puxando a menina e jogando nos ombros dele.  
- Pare de frescura, Tiago. Se eu não te conhecesse diria que está com ciúme. - disse a ruiva irritada sendo carregada pelo moreno.  
- Pense o que quiser, mas vamos voltar para aquela cabine. - respondeu o maroto enquanto eu perdia o outro casal de vista.  
- Vai querer me perder para o Victor então? - perguntou a ruiva de repente quando chegaram a porta da cabine.  
- Desistiu da aposta? - perguntou o Remo quando os viu.  
- Como assim perder você para o Victor? - perguntou um Tiago furioso.  
- Não está sabendo? - perguntou um Pedro risonho. - Se lembra quando o Frank veio te perguntar que aceitava apostarem sobre você cumprir ou não a aposta? - perguntou o Rato.  
- Claro que eu me lembro, eu disse para apostarem e que quiserem, pois eu iria cumprir a aposta, mas o que tem de mais nisso? Eles que apostaram e não eu... E eu me resolvo com o Sirius depois.  
- O problema é que apostaram a sua noiva como premio caso você não cumprisse a aposta. - respondeu o Pedro se escondendo atrás do Remo para não apanhar do moreno furioso.

Tiago sem perceber jogou a noiva no sofá da cabine desesperado querendo matar o amigo.

- Não vou ter um encontro com aquele idiota por que você se recusa a ter um ataque de ciúmes em outra ocasião. - respondeu a Lílian se colocando novamente de pé.

Logo em seguida a ruiva saiu decidida da cabine com um Tiago desesperado atrás.

Quando dei por mim várias cabecinhas já estavam no corredor esperando a grande cena, o Remo se colocou no corredor ao lado da porta do banheiro e o show logo começou:

- Senhoras e senhores, bem vindos ao último show dos marotos. Como todos sabem Tiago Potter e Sirius Black fizeram uma aposta há algum tempo e estamos todos aqui para que eles cumpram a aposta. O bolão para saber se os marotos vão ou não cumprir a aposta está encerrado e vamos logo ao que interessa. Por favor, meninas, um passo para trás.

Logo se viam as meninas se afastando um pouco e liberando o espaço no corredor.

- Como alguns sabem, os marotos têm umas namoradas ciumentas demais então não vão cumprir a aposta.

Fiquei chocada com aquela afirmação. E vi que não fui à única, logo várias pessoas estavam irritadas por perder a aposta e também por não poder ver os marotos só de roupas intimas.

- Entretanto... - o Remo continuou depois da sessão de lamentos - Foi decidido que a aposta deveria continuar para não sujar o lindo nome dos marotos, então se deliciem... - disse o Remo.

Logo a coisa mais absurda do mundo aconteceu.

Quando sai do banheiro foi Lílian e Marlene. As duas de roupas intimas. A primeira com lingerie vermelha toda rendada, já a outra com uma roupa preta e bordada, quase transparente.

Logo que as duas começaram a andar pelo corredor, Lílian envergonhada e Marlene sorridente. Vi o Tiago e o Sirius saindo atrás das duas com uma capa para cobri-las.

- Já viram o suficiente. Já cumprimos a aposta! - disse o Tiago irritado quando seu rival, Victor pulou na frente da sua noiva e pegava na sua mão.

O Tiago cobriu a noiva com a capa:

- Melhor se afastar da minha noiva! - ele disse extremamente irritado enquanto todos "comiam Lílian com os olhos".  
- Até que é divertido. - comentou a Marlene quando chegou ao fim do corredor sendo observada de perto por todos os homens que conseguiam fugir do Sirius.  
- Divertido seria se o desfile tivesse sido só para mim. - reclamou o Sirius cobrindo a moça com a capa e a puxando para o banheiro novamente.  
- E o dinheiro fica todo para mim por que ninguém ganhou o bolão. - o Remo gritou feliz.

Uma multidão correu para cima dele para pegar o dinheiro do bolão quando o Remo saiu correndo com o dinheiro na mão gritando que o dinheiro era dele.

- O dinheiro é meu por direito, turminha. - gritava um Remo vermelho e correndo pelo trem.

Vi quando o Remo entrou na cabine onde as meninas já estavam vestidas e com seus respectivos namorados.

- Uma vez maroto... - começou o Sirius sorrindo quando o Remo fechou a porta atrás de si.  
-...Sempre maroto. - concluiu o Tiago observando o amigo respirando com dificuldade por causa da corrida.  
- Até que eu gostei de ser uma marota! - brincou Lílian rindo.  
- Também... Noiva de um maroto... Quem é que não vira um? - perguntou Marlene rindo junto com a ruiva.  
- Até que ser monitor chefe não estragou a minha vida... - comentou o Tiago.  
- Mas vamos concordar que a pior coisa para um maroto é ser monitor. - disse o Sirius sorrindo brincalhão.

O Remo que estava escutando a conversa apenas a concluiu:

- Como o Tiago disse uma vez: "Eu monitor chefe? Não!".

**_FIM_**

**_

* * *

_É tãooo triste postar o último cap de uma fic... Eu quase entro em depressão por que sei que vocês não vão mais aparecer por aqui, mas fico feliz que tenham acompanhado até aqui :D**

**odeio despedidas de fics... Mas espero que tenham aproveitado cada momento da fic assim como eu aproveitei escrevendo, e para quem gostou da fic, recomendo as minhas outras fics, leiam e se puderem comentem!!**

lizammedeiros: eu tenha ficaria na dúvida... os dois são mto fofos, e não podemos esquecer o remuys que tb é um fofo!!! ESpero que tenha gostado do último cap e da resposta da aposta dos meninos!! Te vejo nas outras fics.

LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.: hahaha deixei a aposta por ultimo de propósito neh rsrsrs

deny weasley: desculpe a demora é que infelizmente não tive muitos comentários e fiquei com raiva rsrsrs

Mel Vailant: obrigada.. realmente acho que viajo nas idéias as vezes... ninguém pode falar que imaginação eu não tenho huahauha leia as outras fics, aposto que vc vai gostar tb

**Bjinhos meus amores... Espero vê-los em outras fics.**


End file.
